


Of Bear Cubs, Meerkats, and Hobbits

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine/Klaine Unfriendly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 185,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has cheated on Kurt, and while Kurt is in no way surprised, he is surprised about who Blaine cheated with -- Dave Karofsky.  While Kurt sets out to make changes in his life, Blaine won't accept the break-up without a fight.  And an unexpected friendship with Sebastian Smythe changes everything for Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written between 3/13/12 and 7/25/12 and originally posted on ffnet. I've never gotten as much feedback on a story as I have this one. I've had multiple requests to move it over here so that it can be available in downloadable form. 
> 
> In addition, there is a podfic of this being made. I don't know that it's finished yet, but the person making it will be linking to this story at some point.

“You did what?” Kurt couldn’t have heard Blaine correctly. 

Those words hadn’t just left Blaine’s mouth.  Kurt was imagining that his boyfriend of over a year was admitting to having cheated on him.  And not only admitting to it, but begging for Kurt to forgive him.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt,” Blaine pleaded, his hands folded in front of him in an odd sort of prayer to a God that Blaine does but Kurt does _not_ believe in. 

A God who, if he existed, certainly had decided that there would be no kindness, no fairness, and certainly no rightness in this world for Kurt Hummel. 

Blaine fidgeted in front of him, asking for something that Kurt couldn’t even fathom considering at this very moment in time, much less agree to just so Blaine could feel better and less guilty. 

“Leave.” 

“Kurt, please.  We have to talk about this,” Blaine tried to grab Kurt’s hands, but Kurt couldn’t touch him.  The thought of touching Blaine sickened him at the moment.

“Maybe I wasn’t being clear.  Leave _now_.”

Kurt was done.  There would be no pleading.  No begging for forgiveness.  This was the last thing that he would ever allow Blaine Anderson do to hurt him.  He’d put up with enough.  But this.  This was too much. 

“Kurt,” Blaine began.

“ _Get_.  _Out.  Now_.”  Kurt’s rage was just under the surface, but if his now ex-boyfriend didn’t get out of his sight, there was a good chance that Kurt would become the only known pacifist in Lima who’d also committed murder.

It seemed that Blaine had gotten the message from the final request, because his eyes filled with tears, but he turned to leave. 

He stopped at the front door of the Hummel-Hudson home, and he turned back to Kurt. 

“Kurt?”

“Don’t come back here.  You are not welcome here anymore.  But make sure to say hello to your _friend_ for me,” he purposely used the word, and he was satisfied to see Blaine cringe.

‘ _We’re friends, Kurt.  It’s not weird for us to hang out._ ’ Blaine’s words, repeated over and over about when Kurt asked why he was spending so much time with _him_.  ‘ _We’re friends, Kurt.  We just have a lot in common.’_

Kurt folded his arms in front of him and stared at Blaine. 

“Can we just…”

“No.  We can’t.  I’ve had enough of your excuses.  I’ve had enough of your selfishness, and I’ve had enough of your absolute fucking need to make everything in the fucking world be all about _you_.  Now get out,” Kurt snapped. 

The door shut quietly behind Blaine, the soft click way too anti-climactic for the situation.  Kurt didn’t know whether to gather his girls and go shopping or call in the guys, meaning Sam, Finn and Puck and go get drunk. 

He certainly wasn’t going to go upstairs and cry over Blaine Anderson.  Or _Blaine’s friend_.  Because he wasn’t hurt.  Well, that wasn’t true.  He was hurt, but he was also fucking furious.

It took only a few moments for him to realize that he really didn’t want to do either.  He grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and he headed for the living room.  It was time to drown himself in a good movie.  Preferably something with a plotline he could steal that would end in Blaine’s murder and Kurt’s escape to a small island nation with no extradition treaty with the United States.

He put in The Usual Suspects, because Kevin Spacey was flawless, and he could teach Kurt a thing or two about revenge.  And especially with getting away with it.

He was sufficiently numb when Finn and Sam walked in, returning from their dates with Rachel and Mercedes.  One look at the movie choice, and they both plopped down on the couch with him and wordlessly stole his popcorn. 

Sam flashed a quick glance at Kurt, and then he disappeared into the kitchen, returning with three sodas that he divided between them.

“What happened?” Finn asked as he popped open the soda.

“What?”

“Kurt, the last time you watched this movie was when Sebastian slushied Blaine.  You only watch this movie when you need to learn how to hide bodies and shit.”

“Don’t mention that to me right now,” Kurt didn’t take his eyes off the screen. 

“And the time before that, you watched this when Rachel betrayed you by running for class president,” Finn continued.

“She’s still alive, isn’t she?” he popped a kernel in his mouth.

“And the time before that… come on… don’t make me remind you of all the times.  Just tell me what’s wrong.”  Finn took a drink of his soda.

“Nothing’s wrong.  Nothing’s wrong that a little Keyser Soze magic won’t fix.”

“Kurt,” Sam prompted.  “Come on.”

“Blaine cheated on me.  And I don’t want to fucking talk about it.  Okay?” Kurt shouted and got up to head into the kitchen.  And of course, his step-brother and the adopted ‘ _thinks he’s a brother and acts like it’_ followed behind him. 

“What the hell?  I’m going to kill them.  Him and Sebastian both.” Finn shouted and paced back and forth. 

“Stop, Finn.”

“How bad was it?  I mean I broke up with Rachel just because she kissed Puck.  Is that all he did?”

“Fuck, Finn.  You’re such a hypocrite,” Sam interrupted.  “You totally convinced Quinn to do the exact same thing to me.”

The mention of Quinn brought the three of them to a standstill.  She was alright.  She had made it through her crash and her prognosis was very good, although she was currently using a wheelchair.  She was doing so well, sometimes they forgot about it when the two of them started arguing. 

But Quinn would always be a spot of irritation between Finn and Sam. 

“Stop fighting about that bullshit,” Kurt looked back and forth between them.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked quietly.

“I’m not going to go upstairs and cry my eyes out over him if that’s what you want to know.  Because I’m fucking tired of the shit that he does.”

“How bad is it?” Sam asked.

“They had sex.  And from what I gathered from the confession, Blaine initiated it.”

“Shit. Did it go down like you thought it would?” Sam folded his arms in front of him.

Sam had been the person that Kurt confessed all his concerns about regarding Blaine and the possibility that he would cheat on Kurt. 

“No.  That’s what kills me.  It was worse, Sam.  Much worse,” Kurt replied. 

“What are you two talking about?” Finn looked back and forth between them.

“It’s not important, Finn,” Kurt patted his brother on the arm. 

“I’m going to kick their asses for this Kurt.”

“No, you’re not, Finn.”

“The hell I’m not, Kurt.  Blaine is an asshole, and I knew Sebastian was trouble,” Finn shouted.

“Finn, he didn’t fuck Sebastian!” Kurt shouted back.

“What?” Sam sounded shocked, and Finn’s mouth had dropped open.

“But you said,” Finn started.

“No, _you_ said.  I said he cheated.  You assumed it was Sebastian.”

“Fucking hell, it was that new guy wasn’t it?  That Chandler guy?” Finn demanded.

“Finn, he cheated on me with David.”

 

 

Dave woke up with the hangover from hell, and unfortunately, a really good memory.  He’d never been one to drink so much that he forgot what happened the night before.  He really wished he was though.  Because he really didn’t want to remember last night.

He really didn’t want to remember that he’d had sex.  With Blaine Anderson.  Fancy’s boyfriend. 

He felt like he’d been the one cheating on Fancy, so he couldn’t imagine the kind of guilt Blaine must have right now. 

Blaine had snuck out of Dave’s bedroom, of course, because it had been a drunken mistake.  Dave rolled over and memories flashed through his mind.

Drunken Blaine crawling on his lap in the truck. 

Drunken Blaine telling him that he needed to do more experimenting with guys. 

Drunken Blaine kissing his neck and moaning in his ear.

Drunken Blaine inviting him to join him in Dave’s bed.

Drunken Blaine telling him he’d make him forget all about not having Fancy. 

That’s one thing he wished had come true last night.  Because if he could have ever forgotten about Fancy, his life sure wouldn’t be so fucking hard.  But nothing could make him forget Fancy.  And he should have known better than to try.

His phone buzzed with an incoming text message.

**From Fancy:  Come down and let me in, please.  We need to talk.**

Fuck.  This was probably the first time he could honestly say he didn’t want to see Fancy right now.

Dave groaned and got out of the bed, threw on his boxers and a tee-shirt, remnants of clothes that Drunken Blaine had nearly torn off him, and went downstairs.

When he opened the door, Kurt shot through, ducking under his arm, and ran upstairs.  Dave wandered into the kitchen to get some headache pills and water, before he slowly followed him up the stairs, popping the pills on his way up.

“Good morning to you, too.” Dave shut his bedroom door and locked it. 

“I know.” Kurt said simply.

“I figured.  You did say you needed to talk.”  Dave groaned as he lay back down on the bed, and he threw an arm over his eyes.  “I don’t suppose you want to hear me say I’m sorry?”

“Are you?  It’s not like I have any say about who you have sex with.  Well, quite obviously, I don’t have any say about who he has sex with either,” Kurt replied bitterly.

Fuck.  David sat up and looked at Kurt.

He wasn’t crying, which is what he’d expected.  But the look of disappointment in his eyes was going to fucking kill him.  He’d never wanted to hurt Fancy.  He was drunk, and horny, and Blaine had been so insistent.  Not that it was much of an excuse. 

“I am sorry.  I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know,” Kurt turned to him from where he sat on the end of Dave’s bed, “Why him?”

He wasn’t shrieking.  He wasn’t yelling.  He didn’t even seem to be angry with Dave.  He just seemed to really want to know.

Dave sat up slowly, “An honest answer would be that I was drunk.  But it’s not an excuse.”

“You’re right.  It’s not.  Believe it or not, I already know Blaine’s why.  He didn’t even have to tell me,” Kurt stood and smoothed his hands over his legs.

“Why?  I figured he was just completely gone too.” Dave grimaced as he moved his head slightly.

“No, it’s not that.  David, I have no right to ask this.  Or even comment about it actually.  But will you please be careful?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’d rather not say.  I’d rather you just take care of yourself.  He’s not in _this_ for the reasons you think he is.”

“Are you telling me to stay away from him?”

“No.  I broke up with Blaine this morning.  So it’s really not my business.  I just _worry_ about _you_.” Kurt smiled sadly and put his hand on the door.

Fuck.  After what he’d done, Fancy was worried about him. 

“What are you trying to tell me, Kurt?” David got up from the bed and walked over to him.

“You know how I am, David.  If I try to explain it, I’ll say something wrong, and you’ll get upset with me.  And you’ll stop listening before I finish,” Kurt crossed his arms in front of him.

“No, I won’t.  Go on.”

“You do it all the time.  You run out before someone can finish.  Like you did on Valentine’s Day, remember?”

Fuck. 

Why did he have to bring up Valentine’s Day?  The night he’d finally managed to become friends with Kurt.  The night of progress he’d erased last night with his drunken fumbling with Fancy’s boyfriend.

“What is it?”

“Will you promise to try to handle it well?  I _worry_ about you,” Kurt reminded.  He was subtly referring to the incident they never talked about.  Dave’s suicide attempt.

“What is it?”

“David, I don’t know the details about what happened last night.  And I really don’t want to, honestly.  I just feel like you’re going to get in over your head with him.”

What was Fancy trying to tell him?  Did he think he was planning to have a relationship with Blaine?  Did Dave even want to try that?

“What do you mean?”

“I’m trying to figure out how to say this without it backfiring on me.  Can I ask something?” Kurt looked back and forth across the room absently.

“Yeah,” David replied and cursed his aching head.

“When did you tell him that you thought you might be in love with me?” Kurt asked quietly.

“How did you know that?”

How had Fancy known he’d done that? 

“Because I didn’t tell him.   And he knew this morning when we spoke.”

“You didn’t tell him?  Why not?” 

Blaine had acted like he’d known it the entire time they were talking.

“I have my reasons.  Now could you answer?  When did you tell him?”

“I told him last night.  Before… you know.”

“That’s what I figured.  I knew it had to be recent.” 

“What are you getting at?”

“David, he slept with you because he knew you wanted me,” Kurt snapped in frustration.  “Although I am surprised you two actually had sex.  I figured he’d just flirt or try to kiss you.  But the being drunk part explains it.”

“So because you don’t want me, so that must mean nobody else would either, right?  It had to be because he was getting back at you?” 

That fucking hurt.  Kurt didn’t want him, but he didn’t want anybody else to want him either.  That was obvious.  He didn’t think Fancy was that petty.

“That’s not what I meant. This is what I’m talking about.  You jump to conclusions before someone can finish what they’re saying to you.”

“Then how was I _supposed_ to take that?” Dave argued back, trying to ignore the pain in his head.

“As the truth!  That’s how.  He’s going to hurt you.  I just don’t want that to happen.”

“So you’re warning me away from him?”

“For your benefit, not mine,” Kurt replied sadly.

“Sure.”

“Fine.  Act like this.  Don’t believe me.  I’m to the point that I don’t fucking care as long as you don’t get hurt enough to try something stupid again.  But go on, fuck him again if you want.  But don’t come back to me when you figure out that he used you.”

 

 

Kurt marveled at how easy it was to avoid Blaine Anderson when a person really put effort into it. Blocking him from contacting Kurt on social media sites and blocking his cell number were easy. The barrage of texts and calls that flooded in after removing his relationship status from Facebook weren't so easy to handle.

It hadn't even been a full day, since Blaine had just been there that morning. But Finn had already banished him from the doorstep four times, and Sam had done it twice. After getting back from David's, Kurt planned to spend the rest of his Sunday without the annoying voice of his ex-boyfriend in his ears.

After that last attempt, Kurt had escaped from the house with instructions for them to inform Blaine that he'd gone to see a movie with Rachel and Mercedes.

Not that he was actually going to be doing that. He was going to get coffee at the Lima Bean and hope that Blaine would head straight for the other side of town to catch Kurt at the mall.

He also hoped David would figure out that Kurt was telling the truth soon. His self-esteem was still horrible, and David had so many issues with insecurity, he'd known that David would take Kurt's theory the wrong way. But there was no other way to describe it for him that would get the message across.

He really couldn't blame David for snapping at him. He really did think that about himself. And the worst part is that it wasn't true that Kurt didn't want him. Kurt was attracted to him, but he'd promised himself that he wouldn't lead David on and hurt him more than he'd already hurt himself.

Because being attracted to David didn't mean loving him, and what David needed more than anything right now was someone who loved him unconditionally. And Kurt wasn't sure he did. Wasn't sure he could. So it would have been selfish of Kurt to give in to that attraction.

Clearly, Blaine didn't have the same concerns about that.

Kurt ordered his coffee and sat in one of the chairs at the very back of the coffee shop. He positioned himself so that if Blaine did come in, he wouldn't be seen immediately. And he was nowhere near the area that he and Blaine usually sat in. Hopefully, if Blaine did drop in, he'd see that Kurt wasn't there, and go right back out again.

"Hey Hummel, where's Blaine?" Sebastian Smythe sat down, uninvited as usual.

"Not really your business. Or mine anymore," Kurt raised his coffee cup to toast his former rival.

Sebastian seemed to have taken David's suicide attempt to heart. He'd stopped insulting Kurt and David both, although he still wasn't overtly friendly to Kurt.

He was still constantly flirting with Blaine, but he was no longer bitingly rude to Kurt in private, as he had been. He'd even apologized.

Kurt hadn't been sure whether to take him seriously or not, but he'd accepted the apology. At least on the surface. He'd decided to give Sebastian time to prove himself before he believed that he'd actually meant it.

"What do you mean it isn't  _your_  business anymore?" Sebastian's eyebrow lifted slightly.

"I broke up with him this morning," Kurt replied.

" _That_  was unexpected," Sebastian answered, setting his cup down on the table.

"What? No snide comment that I set him free so he could move on to someone better?" Kurt knew it was a jab at behavior Sebastian was trying to change, but it felt almost instinctual.

He was Sebastian Smythe after all. He probably wouldn't change completely.

"No. I'm weaning myself. One day I might go cold turkey and actually become nice."

"Hell would freeze over that day, wouldn't it?"

"Most likely. I thought you didn't believe in the concept," Sebastian reminded.

"I don't. But it makes for good conversation," Kurt shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"Care to share the reason for the break-up? If not, that's understandable." Sebastian replied quietly.

"He cheated on me."

"And you must not assume it was with me since you are chatting so politely with me."

"He was with David Karofsky."

" _Bear Cub_? Sebastian choked on his coffee. "He cheated on you with  _Bear Cub_?"

"Yes."

"Fuck. That was definitely unexpected. I thought Bear Cub was… well, otherwise taken."

"You knew?"

"Hummel, anyone could see that Bear Cub's in love with you.  _Strangers_  can see that."

"Well, that didn't appear to be a concern for either one of them last night."

"I'm a bit insulted. He refused to sleep with me, on multiples occasions I might add, and yet he slept with Bear Cub."

"It's not that shocking. David is very attractive."

"If you like that type. I wonder where I went wrong." Sebastian looked truly astonished.

"You know, now that Blaine's no longer my concern, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'll let you know where you went wrong."

"Do tell," Sebastian quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"You paid him too much attention. He has a problem with people who pay attention to me. He's almost addicted to them. He has to try to get them to pay attention to him instead. Usually he only flirts. Last night was the first time he'd gone farther than that."

"That's crazy."

"Maybe. You miscalculated because you got into the game too quickly. I guarantee, you would have had Blaine in your bed within the week if you hadn't chased him. All you would have had to do was chase me instead."


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me go get us some more coffee.  This sounds like it’ll take a while.”  Sebastian stood and went to place their coffee orders. 

This theory of Hummel’s couldn’t be right.  As he stood waiting for the orders to be filled, he glanced back at Kurt.  He was staring through the window and tapping his fingers on the empty cup in front of him.  Kurt didn’t _sound_ like he was exaggerating.  He sounded like what he said was what he meant.  That Blaine really had slept with Bear Cub just because Cub wanted Hummel. 

He needed to know more. 

Sebastian returned and sat Kurt’s coffee down in front of him.

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled and took a sip.

“Go on,” Sebastian waved a hand for him to continue.  This could be useful information if he decided to step up his pursuit of Blaine.

“Well, when it started, I wasn’t even dating Blaine.  I was interested in him, but he didn’t seem to be interested in me.  Now, keep in mind, I’m only telling you this for reference.  If you use any of this against me in the future, any truces between us will be null and void,” Kurt warned.

“Duly noted.  Go on.” 

Sebastian felt like making a comment about how suspicious Hummel was being, but then again, he probably had every right to be suspicious.  It’s not like Sebastian hadn’t given him reason over the past few months.

“Well, you don’t know Wes, do you?  Nevermind.  It doesn’t matter if you do or not.  Wes, David, Blaine, Jeff, Nick and I all went shopping together.  They’d asked me for help with their wardrobe mainly because David’s and Wes’s girlfriends were complaining.  Nick and Jeff just went to harass customers,” Kurt smiled distantly at the memory.

“Sounds like them,” Sebastian smirked.  Jeff and Nick lived for that.

“So they dragged me into the GAP, a store I will not shop in _ever_ ,” Kurt made sure to point out and held up his coffee to drink. 

He looked at Sebastian like it was more important to establish this fact than it was to explain the situation with Blaine.

“Understandable,” Sebastian smirked.

“And there was a guy in there who was looking at me.  _Really_ looking at me.  Similar to the way that you look at Blaine.  He was definitely a closet case, because he would look away whenever someone else caught sight of him.  He wasn’t my type, but I could see how he would have some appeal.  And I really don’t want to hear about how someone couldn’t possibly choose to flirt with me and not Blaine, okay?” Kurt set his coffee down, and crossing his arms, leaned onto the table. 

“Actually, I hadn’t even planned to say that.  When do _you_ plan to give me some credit?” Sebastian snapped, really tired of the constant reminders of his previous behavior. 

Ever since the apology after Cub’s suicide attempt, it was like Hummel was goading him into saying something.  He felt the itch to respond, but he wasn’t going back on his word. 

“I’m sorry.  It’s a habit.  I see you, and my snark comes out.  I think I’m having a harder time dealing with the new you than you are,” Kurt smiled sadly.

“Yes, you are.  Now go on,” Sebastian gestured with his coffee cup.

“Well, the guy never really approached me.  He smiled at me a few times, and he kind of blushed when I made eye contact with him.  But he didn’t really do much more.  And I didn’t approach him because he really wasn’t my type.  Well, I also didn’t want to embarrass him at work.”

“But he was a gay man interested in you,” Sebastian pointed out.

Sebastian really didn’t understand this concept.  If an attractive gay man wanted him, Sebastian would most likely have him.  And Sebastian had had plenty of attractive gay men who hadn’t even wanted Sebastian in the first place.  But he’d charmed his way in.  So the concept of ignoring an attractive man who flirted with him was foreign to him.  But obviously not to Hummel.   This was interesting.

“And I was interested in Blaine.  And contrary to what you might think, not all gay men have to respond when another gay man finds them attractive.”

“Ah yes.  So, despite that fact that an attractive gay man was interested, you only had eyes for a Hobbit with a penchant for attention.”

“He _can_ be taught,” Kurt smirked at him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Go on.”

“Well, nothing ever happened.  And then about a week, maybe a week and a half, Blaine decided that he was going to have the Warblers sing to an Assistant Manager that he’d _met_ at the GAP.”

“And was this Assistant Manager your admirer?”

“Yes.  It turned out his name was Jeremiah.  Blaine sang to him, a very graphic love song, and he got Jeremiah fired.  I found out after the performance that Blaine had been back to have coffee with him twice that week.  Jeremiah turned him down because he was angry that he’d gotten fired. I recognized him, but he was so irritated at Blaine, he barely looked at me.”

“I can’t imagine him ignoring you.  What were you wearing?  Because you _do_ tend to stand out,” Sebastian smiled from behind his coffee cup. 

“That was good.  It was almost an insult, but not quite.  The words didn’t have the bite, but the tone…the _tone_ was still there.” Kurt replied with amusement.  “But my Dalton uniform to answer your question.” 

Sebastian shrugged, “I did say I was weaning myself.”

“True,” Kurt pointed at him and nodded.  “Well, anyway, Jeremiah didn’t seem to see me until he brought up that nobody at work knew he was gay.  I, of course, had to make a comment about his hair giving it away, because believe me, it did.  And that’s when he finally looked at me.  We weren’t wearing Dalton uniforms the day he watched me, so I guess it took him a second.  He looked at me, and then he looked back at Blaine quickly and continued turning him down.”

“And what made you think that Blaine went after him because he’d been staring at you.”

“I didn’t think that at first.  I thought he’d just happened to think that Jeremiah was attractive and had decided to go out with him.  I thought it was merely coincidence that it happened to be him.”

“Possible.  And I’m sure that lovely comment about his hair made Jeremiah’s day,” Sebastian smirked.

“I was irritated.  I wanted Blaine for myself and he was singing to Jeremiah.” 

Since he’d been a deserving victim of Kurt’s wrath, he could imagine very well what kind of attitude Kurt might have displayed that day. 

“Understandable.  I can’t stand the thought of _him_ serenading _you_ ,” Sebastian scrunched his nose up in distaste.  It wasn’t that Blaine singing a love song to Kurt was that offensive to him.  It was the love sick expression Blaine kept on his face whenever he stared at Kurt. 

Which is what made it so surprising that he’d cheat with Bear Cub.  And that Bear Cub would do that to Hummel.  Actually, when he thought about it, he could see Blaine cheating more easily than he could see Bear Cub doing it.  Cub was completely smitten and unbelievably whipped when it came to Hummel.

“Don’t worry.  He doesn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that we either sing a duet together for someone else or he sings songs for competition.  He hasn’t sung a song for just me since the day I returned to McKinley from Dalton.  The last time anything resembled a serenade was when he sang Cough Syrup as an audition piece for competition.  And I was there for critiquing purposes only.  He’s my male Rachel.”

“Well, I’m sure you sing to him.  Blaine eats that up, doesn’t he?”

“You really don’t know Blaine at _all_ , do you?  Blaine likes to perform.  He wants to be the one to sing.  He can barely tolerate sharing a song with someone.  Especially me.  Rachel’s the same way.”

Sebastian tilted his head slightly.  “You know, I can see that.”

“The problem with both of them is that they are attention whores.  And the attention they love the most is any attention that _I_ get.  Rachel has competed with me over one guy in the past.  Well, honestly, it wasn’t much of a fight for him.  And Rachel absolutely has to have whatever song I’d like to sing for Glee.  The one time I challenged her over it in sophomore year, I ended up throwing the diva-off because of some homophobic calls my dad was getting.”

Sebastian frowned at that.  “Assholes.  Do you have names?”

“No, and if I did, are you telling me you’d do something about it?” Kurt looked amused.

“Well, my father has connections.  And power,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Thank you for the offer.  But I don’t have names.  And they’ve lost their motivation for taunting me because I don’t think we’ve received any for months.  Besides, my dad has connections now too.”

“Oh yes, Congressman Hummel.  I’d forgotten.”

“It’s fine.  But to continue, Blaine is the same.  But his behavior is just weirder and more subtle.  I’ll give you another pre-relationship example.  You know Thad, right?”

“Of course.” 

Thad’s ridiculous crush on Blaine was obvious to the entire group of Warblers.  It was most likely obvious to the whole of Dalton Academy.

“Well, when I went to Dalton, Blaine was mostly friends with Wes and David, and Nick and Jeff are in their own little world most of the time.  So I hung out with them because Blaine hung out with them.  They had to put up with me, I guess you could say.  But Thad was different.  Well, Thad started talking to me one day, randomly.  He was nice.  We just talked about classes, and our families.  No flirting at all, and I assumed he was straight.”

“Um, I don’t think so,” Sebastian laughed.

“Yes, I know that _now_.  I’ve seen him stare at Blaine.  And believe me, it’s creepier than your stare.”

“My stare is _creepy_?” Sebastian sat up abruptly. 

Now, that was just _insulting._   He’d patented that stare, and it had gotten him laid more times than he could count.  There was nothing wrong with his stare at all.

Kurt laughed, and Sebastian fought a smile.  Kurt had an amazing laugh.  Wait, _Blaine’s_ laugh was amazing.  Kurt’s was just annoying. 

Actually, he couldn’t remember hearing Blaine laugh, but that wasn’t the point anyway.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.  Your stare is like you want to push Blaine against the nearest wall and fuck him.  Thad’s stare is like he’d like to throw a blanket over Blaine, hoist him on his shoulder, and go lock him away in a padded room with no windows or doors until Blaine agrees to sing Teenage Dream to him instead of me.”

Yes, that definitely sounded like Thad.

“Okay, that’s much better.” Sebastian relaxed into the chair again.  “That frightened me for a second.  And your version of events if Thad were to get Blaine alone is very likely to happen.  We keep trying to detox him, but Thad will not be stopped.”

Kurt laughed again. 

“Well, see, the Thad thing didn’t start until after he started talking to me.  Then all of a sudden, Blaine comes in from class, and he’s talking about how he and Thad are going to study together.  And then they were walking to class together.  Going to Warblers practice together.  And all the while, Blaine’s hanging out with me.  It didn’t hurt that Thad was on the council with Wes and David.  And once Thad became more interested in hanging out with Blaine, Blaine just kind of gave up.  He started paying more attention to me again.  Hanging out with me.  Walking with me to Warblers practice.  And it had nothing to do with Thad wanting me.  He _didn’t_ want me.  We were just talking.  Just friends.”

“This explains so much about Thad.  None of the Warblers know why Thad is like this.  He nearly wets himself when there’s a chance for Blaine to come to a Warbler party.  But Blaine ignores him the entire time he’s there.  And everybody knows they never dated, so it can’t be an ex-boyfriend thing.”

Fascinating.  He’d have to share this with Jeff and Nick. 

“That time, the attention was friendly and not sexual, like it had been with Jeremiah.  There was also the kissing Rachel thing, but that was a whole different issue.”

“Wait.  Who kissed Rachel?”  Sebastian sat forward in his seat.

“Blaine did.”

“Blaine kissed a girl?”  The words were foreign to him. 

“And he liked it,” Kurt smirked.

“Funny, Hummel.  Explain please.”

“We were going to a party at Rachel’s.  And I’d been complaining about her all day.  She was texting me to tell me that she expected me to sing with her.  I told Blaine what she’d said about me being her vocal equal.  Which is sort of true.  She and I compete for the same songs because my range is insanely high, and I can sing notes that she struggles with.  So she’s always considered me her equal that way, even though she’d claw out both my eyes before she’d give up a solo to me.”

Sebastian snorted. “I can see her doing that.”

“Apparently, Finn pissed her off that night, so she decided to have everybody play spin the bottle.  And because the world really dislikes me most of the time, when she spun it, it landed on Blaine.  And they didn’t just kiss.  They made out, and from the look of it, Blaine was the one who turned it from kissing to making out.  And then she declared him her new duet partner, and they spent the entire night singing together.  And he also went out with her.”

“Wait.  Blaine ‘ _Gayer than the Day is Long’_ Anderson not only made out with her, but he dated her too?”

“You’re slipping, Sebastian.  I thought that was _my_ middle name, not Blaine’s,” Kurt pouted adorably. 

Wait.  No, he pouted, but there was nothing cute about it.  Blaine was cute.  Not Hummel.

“Hush.  Go on.  This is fascinating.  And I might be able to use some of this shit against Blaine.”

Kurt laughed again, “Feel free.  Well, they went out on one date, and he said he was then possibly bisexual.  But after kissing her again, while they were both sober, he decided that he was actually gay.  She considered it song-writing gold because she’d been dumped by a gay guy.  And now, they are the go-to duet couple in Glee.”

“You can’t honestly think he did all that _just_ because she complimented you,” Sebastian sat back.

“Well, I wouldn’t if it only happened once.  But it’s a pattern with Blaine.  Didn’t you get the memo that the entire world is supposed to revolve around him?” Kurt stood and straightened the wrinkles from his clothes.

“I think I missed that one.  You know, this is fascinating.” Sebastian looked up at him.

“I need to go, Sebastian.  Give me your phone,” Kurt held out his hand, and Sebastian slipped his cell into it.  Kurt entered his phone number and handed it back.  “There.  Now, if you need Blaine advice, you can call me.  Or text me.”

“Okay,” Sebastian sat back in surprise. 

“I’ll talk to you later.”

Sebastian had no idea why his hand shot out to grab Kurt by the wrist.  “Hey, I’m sorry about Blaine.  And the break-up.”

Kurt smiled down at him.  “It’s okay.  I’m not.”

“Will you meet me for coffee again?  Maybe later this week?”

“Why?” Kurt asked quietly.

That was a valid question.  “I want to hear the rest of the story.”

“So you can figure out the best way to get Blaine?”

He hesitated.  That _had_ been what his reasoning was at the beginning. “Of course.”

“Okay.  How about next Sunday afternoon?  Same time.”

Sebastian nodded.  “Works for me.”

 

 

Fuck.  What the hell was he going to do now? 

Blaine slammed his door shut and slapped the books off his desk.  He’d fucking screwed up, and he needed to get back on track.

Kurt loved him.  He loved Kurt. 

Yes, he was stupid.  But Kurt had always put up with that.  He knew he didn’t make the best decisions all the time, but Kurt took care of him.  Kurt _always_ took care of him.

He shouldn’t have been drinking last night.  He never could control himself when he drank.  And he knew it.  He knew that he had the potential to screw up when he drank. 

Fuck. 

He just _had_ to go after David.  Why couldn’t he fucking stay away?  Why?

He had to get Kurt back because he could not do this without him.  Kurt was important to him.  Kurt was supposed to always be there for him.  He _said_ he’d never say goodbye to him, for fuck’s sake. 

He had to remind Kurt of that.  He’d put up with stupid shit Blaine had done before, so he had to convince Kurt to forgive him. 

He had to because there was no other option.

Blaine had been turned away from the Hummel-Hudson home six fucking times today.  Nobody would let him get in to even see Kurt now. 

And then the messages.  The threats left by various members of the Glee Club.  First Finn.  Then Sam. 

And then it went on from there.  Message after message asking him what he’d done to Kurt.  Finn and Sam knew because they’d mentioned David in the messages.  The others were more vague, so he didn’t think they knew.  By the time the messages had stopped flooding his phone inbox, he’d thrown it against the wall. 

He didn’t even know if it would still work to send David a message.

**From Blaine:  We need to talk.**

They needed to plan this. David wouldn’t want to hurt Kurt, so he’d be on Blaine’s side.  He knew how much Kurt loved Blaine.  He’d help him convince Kurt that it had been just a drunken mistake. 

Blaine had managed to get to Kurt first, so that he could confess before David had a chance to tell him.

He _had_ to get points for that.  He hadn’t lied about it, and he hadn’t tried to hide it.  That had to mean something to Kurt.  He had to convince Kurt to come back to him.  He had to do _something_.

**From David:  Yeah. When?  Where?**

**From Blaine:  Where’s the best place?**

Any place Kurt wouldn’t be right now would be good.  If Kurt saw Blaine and David together, he’d never get the chance to convince him to take him back.

**From David:  Fuck, I don’t know.  You tell me.  You’re the one who wants to talk.**

**From Blaine:  Can you come get me?  Or just come here to talk?**

**From David:  Sure.  Address?**

Blaine texted the address details and he put down his phone.  This would work. 

**From David:  I’m on my way there.**

**From Blaine:  Good.  And avoid Kurt for a while please.  Until we figure out what we’re going to do.**

He and David would talk, and then they’d figure out their strategy.  Kurt would be angry with Blaine, but if David helped him, it wouldn’t be for long. 

Kurt loved him. 

**From David:  Um.  Too late.**

**From Blaine:  WTF do you mean, too late?**

Fuck, had David gone over to Kurt’s house after Blaine had left?  What had David told him?  He needed to keep as many details from Kurt as possible.

**From David:  Kurt was already here.**

Fuck.  He was screwed now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mercedes, I need to you clone Sam and make the clone gay for me,” Kurt announced as soon as his friend opened her front door.

Mercedes stared, and then burst out laughing at him.  “I have no idea why I’m laughing because, deep down, I know you aren’t kidding about that.  Come on in,” Mercedes held the door open for him. 

“Is he here?” Kurt hugged her and then crossed the threshold into her home.  She looked lovely, maybe because she was happier now that she’d worked things out with Sam.

“Yeah, so why are you?” Mercedes smirked up at him and put one hand on her hip.

Kurt glared at her. “Please.  You can play with him anytime.  I need to ask him something, and your house is on my way home.  I knew he’d be here.”

“He’s in the living room.”  She waved him in that direction and shut the door.

“He’s not naked, is he?” Kurt looked back before heading there.

“No,” she laughed. “Sorry to burst your bubble.”

Kurt waved a hand at her dismissively.  “Hush.  Not my fault your boyfriend is hot.”

“Hands off, boy,” Mercedes smiled at him.

“Please, we’re like brothers, and believe me, there are enough semi-incest issues in the Hudmel home.  There is no need to add more.  Now if there were a gay clone, however, things would be different.”

Mercedes followed him into the living room, and she sat with Sam on the couch.

Kurt sat down next to Sam and crossed his legs, “Hey handsome.  Have you discussed the cloning issue with Cedes yet?”

Sam laughed, “Yes, and she said no.”

“That’s because she’s selfish,” Kurt stuck his tongue out at Mercedes.

“Hush, boy.”

“Sam, can you tell me what he did again,” Kurt asked seriously.  “I remember most of it, but I just want you to refresh my memory.”

“What did who do?” Mercedes asked.

“Blaine,” Kurt glanced at her.

“You mean, _then_?” Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

Sam had already told Kurt about an encounter with Blaine he’d had not long after his return to McKinley.  He’d told Kurt about it once he’d moved into the house, and Kurt had mentioned to Sam that he felt Blaine was going to end up cheating on him.  Kurt was pretty sure he knew most of the details, but he wanted some confirmation.

Kurt nodded.  “Yes, then.”

“Well, he came to me after I sang Red Solo Cup, and he kind of hinted that he thought I was singing the song to you.  And he said you were looking at me during the song.”

“That’s crazy,” Mercedes replied.

“We’ll get into why you would think Sam singing me to is _crazy_ later,” he gestured to Mercedes and then looked back at Sam.  “I _was_ looking at you.  But it was Red Solo Cup, Sam.  How could I not look at you like you’re crazy?  And then?”

“Well, he was acting weird, but you know, I barely knew him before I left, so I didn’t know if he was being weird or trying to warn me off,” Sam shrugged.

“What did he do exactly?”

“Well, I don’t remember _exactly_.  He was acting kind of flirty, and he was asking me about my job in Kentucky, and he kept standing really close to me.”

“I’m sorry I told him about that.  I didn’t realize he’d use that information to make you feel uncomfortable,” Kurt replied sadly. 

He felt guilty.  Like he’d set Sam up to be ridiculed.  He’d told Blaine about Sam’s return, and the strip club that Rachel and Finn found him working in, and Blaine had ended up using that against Sam.

“It’s cool dude.  I’m not ashamed of doing it.  But I got the impression he was coming on to me, so I pointed out that it wasn’t cool that he’d flirt with me when he was dating you, and he stormed out.  He yelled that I didn’t know what I was talking about and he wasn’t doing anything wrong.  I thought maybe I just misjudged it.  I do read signals wrong, remember?”

Kurt laughed with him.  Sam was referring to the time he’d misread Quinn about wanting to be kissed.  He’d told Kurt about it when they’d starting talking more often.

“Where was I during all this?” Mercedes asked.

“In the Troubletones,” Kurt replied and turned to her.  “And then a few days later, Sam and Blaine got into a stupid fight in the choir room over a comment Blaine made about not being for sale.  It was so out of the blue for all of us.  Nobody could figure out what was going on with him.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Sam apologized.

“It’s fine.  You weren’t sure, and you didn’t want to cause drama about it,” Kurt waved his hand dismissively about it.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“Why are we talking about this now anyway?” Mercedes asked.

“Because Blaine the Inappropriate struck again.  And this time, he didn’t settle for flirting,” Kurt turned to Sam.  “You didn’t tell her?” he frowned.

Sam shook his head no.

“Blaine cheated on me with David Karofsky,” Kurt responded to Mercedes.

Mercedes gasped and looked dumbfounded, “But Dave.  I thought Dave liked _you_.”

“He did.  That’s the point.  It’s the very reason Blaine went after him.  He’s never been afraid I’d cheat on him, because I’ve never been tempted to, and he knows it.  He just can’t stand the idea that someone else might be attracted to me instead of _him_.  It’s like his music thing.  He must be the center of attention, so he can’t stay away if there is someone who would rather be with me than with him.  It’s like a red flag for him.  But most of the time, it’s just flirting, and I handle it.  Blaine’s attention needy, and I’ve taken care of him in the past when he’s almost crossed the line.  But this time, I wasn’t around.  And he was drunk.  And David was drunk.  And all those things put together are just a bad equation.”

“If you knew this about him, why did you stay with him?” Mercedes asked.

“Well, I did love him.  Part of me still does.  And I’m a person who takes care of others.  Blaine is someone who needs taken care of.  And I really do think that in his own way, he does love me.  He just doesn’t know how to do it properly.  And we were dealing with it.  But he went too far this time.  Not because of me, but because of David.  He went after someone who isn’t in a good place emotionally, and he used David to make himself feel better.”

And if this situation pushed David into doing something stupid again, pacifist or not, Kurt would hunt Blaine Anderson down and murder him.

 

 

Dave walked up to the Anderson home and knocked on the door.  Blaine answered after a few minutes, and he hurried to get Dave up the stairs.

“Ashamed of me?” Dave asked as Blaine gestured for him to hurry up.

“No, but my dad is bad enough.  He never really liked Kurt, and I don’t want him saying anything about you being here,” Blaine looked back and forth through the hallway.

Who wouldn’t like Fancy?  That was insane. 

Granted, Dave had gone through a period of time when he through he hated Kurt, but he’d really hated how bad he wanted to get Kurt out of those tight jeans he wore to school every day.

Jeans he’d most likely never get the chance to help Fancy out of, even now that he’d broken up with Blaine.  Because Dave had to go fuck up and be the _reason_ he’d had to break up with Blaine.

Blaine closed his door quietly after Dave got inside, and Dave looked around for some place to sit.  He wouldn’t be comfortable sitting on Blaine’s bed, even if they had already had sex the night before.  It was just weird now that they were sober.

“What do you want to talk about?” Dave asked.

“I need to get Kurt back.”

Blaine was serious. 

Dave’s mouth nearly dropped open.  “Um dude, I don’t think that’s happening.”

“What did he say to you?” Blaine demanded.

“That he’d broken up with you.  Then he said some stupid stuff about your motives for sleeping with me. And then we fought, and he left.”

It still bothered him that Kurt had acted like Blaine had done it just to get back at him.  Like he wouldn’t have been attracted to Dave for any other reason.  That _really_ bothered him.

“You fought?”

“Yeah.  I didn’t appreciate something he said.  He was pretty pissed off and hurt.  What makes you think he’s going to take you back?”

Fancy sure hadn’t sounded like he’d even consider taking him back.  And he probably wouldn’t want to have anything to do with Dave either.  Not now.  He couldn’t see Fancy dating the guy who’d cheated with Blaine.  And Dave couldn’t really blame him at all.  He’d fucked up bad this time. 

“Because he knows I love him.  And he knows that I do stupid things, and I’m impulsive, and we’ve always dealt with that together before.  He _knows_ me.  And he takes care of me.”

The dude sounded completely insane.  But he seemed to actually believe it. 

“Have you cheated on him before?” Dave asked.

“No! Never! I know I get flirty and handsy when I’m drunk though.  But he knows that.  And he _understands_ it.  He’ll understand this.  He probably even blames himself a little bit for not keeping a better eye on me.”  Blaine was pacing back and forth across the room. 

What had possessed Dave to actually fuck this little annoying shit?  He had no respect for Kurt whatsoever.  And he thought Kurt should take some blame in his cheating because Kurt hadn’t been there to stop him from doing it?

“I don’t think he’ll really understand you having another guy’s cock up your ass.” Dave smirked.

“Don’t be disgusting,” Blaine sneered.

“You were the one enjoying it,” Dave replied.  “And are you really this much of a douche?  Blaming Kurt for not being there to stop you from crawling all over me and sticking your tongue down my throat?”

“No, I’m not blaming Kurt.  I’m saying that _he_ probably blames himself a little bit.  He takes care of me.  He’s patient with me, and he loves me.  He knows how I get when I’m drunk, so he’ll probably feel bad that it went that far since he wasn’t there to stop me.”  Blaine stopped in the middle of the room to glare at him.  “That’s not _me_ blaming _him_.”

“You really believe that shit?”

“Look, let’s drop it because you could never understand the relationship Kurt and I have.”

“I understand it.  It’s nonexistent now.”

“No, it isn’t.  He loves me.  And you and I have to figure out a way to convince him that it was a stupid drunken mistake that I’ll never let happen again,” Blaine demanded.

“I’m not going to do anything.  That’s your shit.  I knew you weren’t good enough for him, but at least I had, I repeat _had_ , the decency to not make a move to break you up.  And I’m ashamed of myself for sleeping with you.  Because you are nowhere near the kind of person Kurt is.  And now, I’m positive that he doesn’t deserve either one of us.”

David turned to leave but he stopped and put his hand on the door. 

“Why?”

After what Kurt had said, about Blaine’s motives for sleeping with him, Dave really needed to know.  He might not like the answer, but he really needed to know.

“Why what?” Blaine glared at him.

“Why me, you little shit?  Sebastian’s been after you for months.  He’s come after you in front of Kurt, behind his back, and in front of me, but I’m the one you sleep with?”

“It’s none of your business why,” Blaine shot back.

“The fuck it isn’t,” Dave stalked over to him, and Blaine backed up against the wall behind him.  “I’m not going to hit you, you little asshole, but you better tell me why, and you’d better tell me now.”

Blaine pushed at his chest, but he couldn’t move him.  “Get off me.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Dave sneered.  “And you better fucking tell me why right now.”

“Because Sebastian isn’t a fucking challenge!” Blaine yelled, paling when he realized what he’d said. 

Fuck.

 _‘Come on, Dave.  I’ll make you forget all about Kurt.’_ Blaine’s promise echoed in Dave’s mind. 

The little shit had slept with him because of Kurt.  Because Dave wanted _Kurt_. 

Fancy had been right the whole time. About everything.

Dave punched the wall beside Blaine’s head and left his fist there, pressed painfully into the wood.

“You better be glad I promised Fancy that I wouldn’t hit people anymore.   Because that’s the only thing stopping me from killing you right now.”

Dave pulled his hand back and walked out.  

 

 

The doorbell rang, and Kurt ran to answer it, since there was nobody else home.  He’d left Sam at Cedes’s house hours ago, and Finn was probably with Rachel.  Carole and his dad had gone shopping together. 

Kurt opened the door to find David there, cradling what appeared to be a broken hand. 

“You were right all along,” were the first words out of David’s mouth.

“What happened to you?” Kurt nodded to his hand.

“I broke it on the wall next to Blaine’s face,” David shrugged.  “I just got done at the ER, and I came straight here.”

“I thought I told you not to come back to me when you found out that Blaine used you,” Kurt replied gently and crossed his arms in front of him.

“I was hoping you didn’t mean that,” David answered.

“I didn’t really.  I was just angry.  I just worry about you so much.  I didn’t want to tell you why he did it.  But I didn’t want you pursuing a relationship with him because I know what he’s like.  Come on in,” Kurt opened the door all the way and David followed him inside.

“He says that you probably blame yourself for him cheating,” David shuffled his feet in front of him.

“He would.  And part of me does feel guilty.  But only for not warning you.  He knows what he’s doing.  He just used you to boost his ego because he can’t stand the idea that someone would want me instead of him,” Kurt led him into the living room.

“How long has he been that way?” David asked as he sat down on the couch.

“Do you need some pain medicine for that?  I’ve only got regular Tylenol I think.”

“No, they gave me something at the hospital.  But thanks,” David leaned back into the cushion.

“He’s been that way for as long as I’ve known him.  He’s attention needy, and the attention he likes most is the kind that gets paid to me.  It’s the reason I never told him about the Valentines you’d given me.” Kurt sat and crossed his legs.

“I just assumed you had.  When I mentioned it, he didn’t even bat an eye.”

“I didn’t go to him after your…incident…because I knew you’d be vulnerable.  The only part of it he knew about was the outing.  I wanted him to stay away from you.  When the God Squad wanted to pray for you, I went to them because I really had nobody else to turn to.  If I’d told Blaine that you’d asked me out, he would have done exactly what he did.  Just sooner.”

“You went to the God Squad?  But you aren’t religious,” David said quietly.

“I know, but you’re worth it, David.  You’re worth more than you know.  And I hate that you don’t think that way about yourself.”

“Fancy, I’m so sorry.  I never meant to hurt you.  At any time.  And I’ve just fucked everything up so completely that you’d probably never trust me.  And I’m sorry I didn’t believe you about him.”

“David, we’re friends.  You weren’t the one I was in a relationship with, so it’s not like you were cheating on me.  And it’s okay about earlier.  I think if I were in the same position, it would have hurt my feelings to hear that, too,” Kurt avoided David’s face, and he reached down to smooth the wrinkles from his pants.

“No, I might not have cheated on you, but if I really did love you, then what I did was just as bad as what Blaine did,” David replied.

“Maybe you don’t really love me?” Kurt tried to joke with him.

Part of him wanted that to be true.  Having David love him was a lot of pressure on him.  He felt guilty for not immediately returning his feelings, but he also felt attracted to David.  But he wasn’t going to be selfish about it.  He had David’s feelings to consider, and he was much stronger than David at the moment. 

“I think I do.  But after this, I don’t even know anymore.  But I know what I’m going to do,” David stood and then looked down at Kurt.

“What?”

“I’m going to stop hurting you for one thing.  I’m going to try this whole dating thing with other guys.  Not Blaine,” he reminded quickly, and Kurt had to smile at him.

“David, you are important to me.  And I think that you have a good idea.  You should date some people.  Make sure you know what you want.  Because I’ll be honest, I don’t know for myself.  And I certainly can’t help you with that.  But I’ll always be here for you.”

“As friends?” David sounded almost hopeful that there would be more, but Kurt wasn’t committing to anything. 

“I’ll definitely always be here for you as friends.  That much I can guarantee.”

David smiled and Kurt walked him to the door.  He watched David pull away in his truck, and only then did he shut the door.

He would not get involved in a relationship with David simply because David wanted one. He cared about David more than that.  He had to be just as committed, and just as in love, and just as convinced that David was the one for him too.

And he wasn’t.  Maybe there was too much history. 

Maybe they’d made too many mistakes. 

Maybe Kurt was just scared.  Because being with David meant putting a lot of energy and love into a relationship with someone who might not be ready. 

David had a lot of demons to fight daily.  And maybe it was selfish, but after being in a relationship with Blaine for so long, Kurt was really tired of fighting demons.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday nights at Scandal’s were Sebastian’s favorite nights. The atmosphere was loud, smoky, and desperate. The guys who’d failed to hook up on Friday night were back, and they were always drunker, and more interested in anything, more willing to do whatever it took to get laid. 

Sebastian scanned the crowd and found a few old hook-ups dancing, and he grinned. He had options, if he were to choose to participate tonight.

But tonight, he was on a mission. 

And his mission was sitting at the bar.

Sebastian caught sight of Bear Cub and slid onto the stool beside him. “Hey, Cub.”

“Hey Sebastian,” Dave glanced at him and tipped the beer up to his mouth again.

“So, how was your week?” Sebastian asked as he gestured for the bartender. He glanced down at the obvious injury to Dave’s hand and looked at him questioningly.

“What happened?”

“Why do you want to know?” Dave looked up suspiciously. 

“Ease up, Cub. Just making small talk,” Sebastian accepted his usual drink from the bartender and swiveled on his stool. 

“You don’t do small talk,” Dave glared at him.

“I do now. I’ve turned over a new leaf remember? You did accept my apology. Did you change your mind?” Sebastian sipped his drink and smiled. 

“No, I’m just not in the mood to hear shit from you.” 

“Well that’s good, since I’m not in the mood to start talking shit.”

“I broke my hand punching a wall,” Dave admitted. 

“Whose wall?” Sebastian smirked. 

“Blaine’s,” Dave turned on his stool to look at Sebastian, “You know already.” 

“Damn, how did you guess?” Sebastian grinned and sipped his drink.

“You look way too damn happy. I guess this opens up the way for you to get Blaine now,” Dave took another drink of his beer.

He’d been thinking about that since his talk with Kurt. If Kurt’s theory was correct, all it would take to get Blaine in bed would be for him to pursue Kurt. 

But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that. The getting Blaine into bed part, anyway.

Despite being mildly insulted that Dave had accomplished what Sebastian had been after for months, he was more disappointed that he hadn’t seen Blaine’s true nature from the beginning. 

Blaine hadn’t been as pure and noble as his schoolboy image suggested. Despite his avid protests, he hadn’t turned Sebastian down over and over because he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, cheat on Kurt. 

He’d turned Sebastian down because he didn’t consider fucking Sebastian enough of a challenge. 

That was irritating. And condescending as well. 

Blaine had soaked up the attention, but that’s because Sebastian had showered him in it. And the thought that he’d given Blaine exactly what he wanted was nauseating.

“Possibly. I will admit that I’ve been considering it.”

But the idea didn’t hold as much appeal as it had before. 

“He’s an asshole, you know that right?”

“Yes, I’ve been informed,” Sebastian replied.

“By who?”

“Whom. And by Kurt,” Sebastian answered.

“It’s Kurt now?” Dave smirked.

Sebastian shrugged. He hadn’t noticed it until Dave brought it up, but he had been referring to Hummel as Kurt more often. But it probably didn’t mean anything.

“Kurt and I talked last Sunday at the Lima Bean. He gave me some info on Blaine. Made it sound like I could have Blaine if I wanted him.” 

“But Blaine has always said no to you before,” Dave reminded.

“Yes, but as Kurt so helpfully pointed out, I was going about it the wrong way. And I could have Blaine in a heartbeat if I strategize correctly.”

“You’re going after Kurt, aren’t you?” Dave frowned. 

“I haven’t decided. Kurt made it sound like he was offering,” Sebastian grinned. 

It hadn’t exactly gone down that way, but he wasn’t against letting Bear Cub think it. Maybe punish him a little bit more for sleeping with Blaine when he supposed to be so crazy about Kurt. 

He may have been trying to turn over a new leaf, but he was still Sebastian Smythe. 

“Don’t hurt him,” Dave warned.

Sebastian quirked a brow at him. 

Dave was warning him to not do anything to hurt Kurt after sleeping with Kurt’s boyfriend? Apparently, the look sent the message without Sebastian saying a word, because he flushed in embarrassment. 

“I guess that’s rich coming from me,” Dave admitted.

“Yes, it is,” Sebastian finished off his drink but didn’t order another one. “So what are your plans? You going after Kurt, too?”

“So you are?”

“I’m leaning that way, yes.” 

He might as well admit to it. He’d already slipped and said ‘too’. He’d think about his motives for it later. Maybe if he finally fucked Blaine, he could get it out of his system. Although it wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying anymore, now that he really thought about it.

“Well, I’m not going after Kurt. He and I have already talked about that. I’m tired of screwing up with him, and I’m tired of hurting him. I promised him that I’d move on and start dating other guys. I haven’t really been doing that because I’ve been kind of waiting.” 

“For Kurt,” Sebastian replied, telling more than asking.

Dave nodded. “Blaine wants him back. He tried to convince me to help him.” 

“That move was expected. Blaine acts like he can’t survive life without Kurt. I understand a lot more of their dynamic now.”

He’d always pictured Blaine as the dominant partner because Kurt had always been so desperate to keep Sebastian away from him. He’d thought Kurt was clingy, and whiny, and scared that Blaine would leave him. But that hadn’t been the real Kurt Hummel at all.

The real Blaine was slowly self-destructing, and Kurt had been his anchor. 

And Kurt kept Sebastian at bay to protect Blaine. 

Even when Blaine wasn’t worth the protection. Even when Blaine didn’t care enough about Kurt or about himself to make good decisions. 

Blaine’s need to be the person who was more loved, more desired, just more in their relationship had driven him to cross a line that Kurt had obviously drawn for him. And then Kurt did the only thing he could have done, for his own self-protection.

He’d cut the anchor loose, and now Blaine was going to drown.

“Really? Cause it still confuses the fuck out of me.” 

“You’re not ready for it, Cub. Just do what you promised Kurt. Move on. You’ll be happier. And maybe one day, you’ll be ready and he’ll be ready. And then it’ll be right,” Sebastian shrugged and stood.

Dave looked up, surprised. “You sound like you’d step aside if that happened.”

“I might. We’ll see. I’m going to go.”

He had to admit to himself that he was looking forward to getting to know the real Kurt Hummel. He’d worry about his motives for it later. He still hadn’t decided if Blaine was worth his time. 

But Kurt was. He was much stronger than Sebastian had ever imagined. It was looking more and more like Kurt was definitely worth his time. 

And it was an interesting conclusion. 

“No hook-up tonight?” Dave smirked. 

“Not in the mood,” Sebastian replied as he glanced across the room.

“That doesn’t sound like you,” Dave grinned. “The Sebastian I know would be out on that floor picking up one of those dancers and taking him home for the rest of the weekend.”

“I’m a different me now. And this new Sebastian has a coffee date with Kurt tomorrow, so I can’t do anything stupid, now can I?” he smirked down at him and cuffed him on the shoulder. 

He almost felt guilty as he walked away from Cub, whose face had dropped at the idea that Sebastian and Kurt had a date. It wasn’t exactly a date, but Dave didn’t need to know that. Plus, Cub needed another little reminder that he’d screwed up, just in case he changed his mind about not pursuing Kurt. 

Sebastian didn’t need any competition from someone who actually loved Kurt. That might give Dave an advantage that Sebastian really didn’t want to deal with.

 

On Sunday afternoon, Sebastian was sitting near the back of the Lima Bean when Kurt walked in. 

Kurt had been looking forward to this rendezvous more than he probably should. He knew that Sebastian was looking for information to use in his pursuit of Blaine, but it felt nice to not be arguing with the Warbler anymore.

Kurt ordered their coffees and he waved to Sebastian from the line. He carried the cups over and put Sebastian’s down in front of him.

“Check it out,” Kurt turned in a circle before sitting down. 

“What are you wearing?” Sebastian smirked at him. 

“Your favorite. Boy clothes,” Kurt grinned and sat down. “Are you proud? You don’t have to be embarrassed to be seen with me in public,” Kurt whispered. 

Kurt had worn jeans that were form-fitting, but not the asphyxiating kind of skinny that he was used to wearing. He’d done it on purpose just to see how Sebastian would react to him. He had on a tight red shirt, but it was a very masculine cut for him.   
But he’d kept his black boots because he wouldn’t be himself without his boots.

Sebastian laughed. “I wasn’t embarrassed last week when you had on that blue sweater that very closely resembled something from the women’s petite department.”

“I’ll forgive that as a possible insult since you actually remembered what I was wearing,” Kurt dismissed him with a wave and took a drink of his coffee.

Sebastian laughed, “So any news from the Blaine front?”

“Oh yes. It’s been quite a week. Blaine’s managed to piss off David, leading to David breaking his hand on the wall right next to Blaine’s face. He’s managed to piss off everybody in New Directions without me having to say a word about him. He approached my girls asking for advice on how to get me back. Can you imagine?”

Sebastian shuddered, “And he still has his balls?”

“I’m not sure. They didn’t say. I’ll admit I’m shocked that he was desperate enough to go to them. He’s close to Tina, but he underestimated how close. He wasn’t aware that Tina already knew about the David thing. She hung him out to dry and left his body for Santana to finish off,” Kurt grinned.

“Santana? She’s something else. Is he still alive?”

“I’m assuming so. He was alive as of Thursday’s choir practice. I haven’t seen him since.”

“So, any more details for me?”

“Where did I leave off?”

“I believe it was at the girl kiss point.”

“Well, he didn’t do much more before we starting dating. But he did enough to piss me off that had nothing to do with him seeking attention.”

“Like what?”

Kurt wasn’t sure how much he wanted Sebastian to know. 

“Well, for one thing, before we got together, he told me I wasn’t sexy,” Kurt shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “And then he tried to give me lessons on how to be.”

That one was relatively easy to admit to, even if it was a little embarrassing. After all, Sebastian would agree with Blaine. Sebastian had never made it a secret that Kurt’s looks weren’t what he found attractive. 

The comments about his clothes, his gay-face. They’d hurt, but at least he knew how Sebastian really felt, so he didn’t expect any false compliments from him.

“He did what?” Sebastian stared at him.

“He tried to give me lessons on how to be sexy,” Kurt repeated. “And what’s worse is that he approached my father to give me a talk about sex.” 

Sebastian blinked but just kept staring. “I’m sorry. What?”

“He asked my father to talk to me about sex,” Kurt replied. “And then a few weeks later, he decided he wanted to be with me.”

“Wait. He told you that you weren’t sexy. Tried to teach you how to be what he thinks is sexy. Had your father give you the talk. And then he asked you out?”

Hmm. He’d never looked at it as Blaine teaching him how to be what Blaine thought was sexy. That put a different spin on things. And just because Blaine thought of sexy as one thing, it didn’t mean it was the same for everyone else. That was a promising idea.

“Well, Pavarotti’s death was the deciding factor I think.”

Sebastian’s face was priceless. Like each comment confused him further. “What?”

“My warbler. Didn’t you get one when you joined?”

“Yes, but I pawned that off on my roommate,” Sebastian smirked, holding his cup up to his mouth as he talked.

Kurt laughed because he could very easily see Sebastian doing just that with his bird. 

“Well my warbler died. How symbolic is that? The caged Kurt caring for the caged Pavarotti and letting him die.”

“But the caged Kurt ended up flying free, didn’t he?” Sebastian leaned back into his seat.

“Now he is,” Kurt smiled and crossed his arms in front of him.

Sebastian nodded. “So what does the bird’s death have to do with Blaine asking you out?”

Kurt shook his head. “He said it took listening to me sing Blackbird about Pavarotti to get him to really see me. To see that I ‘moved’ him.”

He’d leave out the part that singing Blackbird was more for himself than he had been for the bird. He’d loved Pavarotti, that he couldn’t deny. But the song was more about how being at Dalton felt for him.

“Okay, his pick up line was that a song you sang about a dead bird moved him?” Sebastian laughed. 

“Shut up.” Kurt could feel the blush spreading over his face.

“You’re embarrassed because the lamest pick up line in history worked on you,” Sebastian mocked.

“Oh, and sex on a stick and sings like a dream was better?” 

Sebastian snorted and held up his hand. “Fair enough. You win.”

Sebastian didn’t even look surprised or upset that Blaine had told him what Sebastian’s pick-up line had been when they’d first met. He seemed more amused than anything.

“I like winning.” Kurt smiled.

“It looks good on you,” Sebastian grinned and leaned forward. 

That was unexpected. It was a compliment, but not one based on lies. He could get used to that, he supposed. “Thank you.”

Sebastian nodded. 

“So have you thought anymore about my Blaine theory?” Kurt smiled.

“You mean, have I decided whether or not to get mixed up in that craziness?”

“Yes.”

“I’m leaning towards that decision,” Sebastian’s eyes never left his, and it made Kurt a little bit uncomfortable. But that was probably Sebastian’s intention. 

Sebastian could make him nervous, and he really didn’t want to think about the implications of that. 

“You realize what that entails right?” Kurt folded his hands in front of him. 

“It means that I have to pay attention to you.”

“Positive attention. He won’t care if you insult me, obviously. He’s never cared before, as I’m sure you are well aware. But he will care if you suddenly find me irresistible. I’m sure it’ll be difficult for you, but finally getting Blaine will make it worth all the suffering, don’t you think?” Kurt swallowed nervously. 

He was playing with fire here, but if there was anyone stronger than Kurt who could handle Blaine and his neediness, it would be Sebastian. 

“Why are you willing to do this?” Sebastian leaned forward.

“I can’t deal with Blaine anymore. I’m not strong enough to handle his neediness. He’s impulsive, he’s oblivious, and he doesn’t know how to control himself. There’s only one person I can think of that can handle him better than I could.”

“So this is for Blaine?” Sebastian frowned.

“This is for David, and me, and you. Blaine will leave David alone while he’s coming after you. He’ll leave me alone because he’ll want you because you’ll look like you want me, and you’ll finally get Blaine all to yourself, just like you wanted. It’s a win, win, win situation here.”

David would win, Kurt would win, and Sebastian would win. 

Blaine would do what Blaine does best. Be a needy little selfish bastard. And he’d play right into Sebastian’s hands. 

“What if I don’t want Blaine anymore?” Sebastian asked quietly. 

Sebastian seemed serious, but Kurt found it difficult to believe that his interest would have changed that quickly. He’d been after Blaine for months, too long to convince Kurt that he’d suddenly had a change of heart. 

“Well, that would cause a complication. If that’s so, then I’ll go back to what I do best. Handling Blaine. He’ll never rest until he gets me back because he really believes he loves me. But I’ll deal because I always deal. It’s just that I’m tired of dealing with him. I’d like my world to revolve around me for a while. It’s been a long time since I had that.”

“Go out with me,” Sebastian said quickly and unexpectedly. 

It was more of a command than a question. And it was very Sebastian-like.

“When?” Kurt smiled.

“Whenever. Tomorrow night,” he decided.

“Okay, dinner?”

“Sounds good. Breadstix?”

“Sounds fine. Do you want me to make sure someone brings Blaine there?”

“No. Let him find out on his own. If someone tells him, he might realize it’s just a ploy to get him to come on to me,” Sebastian shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

Kurt agreed, but he wondered why that would matter. As long as he got Blaine in bed, why should it matter to Sebastian how long it took?

“Well, what do you want to talk about now?” Kurt smiled and leaned back into his chair. 

“What are your plans for after graduation? NYADA?”

Kurt hadn’t known that Sebastian knew anything about that. “Did Blaine tell you about NYADA?”

“Yes. I got into NYU along with a few other schools. I’m leaning towards NYU though. I’m spending the summer in Paris though.” 

“Sounds like fun. I’m a finalist for NYADA but I don’t know if I’ll get in or not. I’ve applied to other schools too. For musical theater and fashion design both, and I got into some of them. Just to keep my options open.”

“Any Ohio schools?”

“Of course. They are my back up schools. I’d rather not stay here, but I will if I absolutely have to.”

“That’s understandable,” Sebastian nodded. 

“I’ll bet your back up schools are ones I’d never get accepted to,” Kurt grinned. 

He wasn’t ashamed of it. He was more arts oriented, and Sebastian wasn’t. There was nothing wrong with that at all.

“I doubt that. You’re very intelligent from what I can tell,” Sebastian frowned.

“Another compliment. I’m impressed.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Tomorrow night, wear your normal clothes.”

Well, that was an abrupt change of subject. What was that about?

“Why?” Kurt tilted his head and looked at Sebastian.

“These don’t suit you. They aren’t you,” Sebastian gestured at Kurt’s clothing. 

“Fine with me. These jeans aren’t nearly tight enough for me. I can still breathe,” Kurt grinned.

“They aren’t tight enough for me either,” Sebastian replied with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

“Blaine, what part of get out of my life do you not understand?” Kurt snapped after Blaine’s fourth attempt this morning at getting Kurt alone to talk. 

“I miss you,” Blaine whined and ducked his head, looking at his feet.

It was his ‘ _I’ve been a bad boy, please forgive me_ ’ stance.  Kurt could read all of Blaine’s body language, and he was pleased to find that none of it worked anymore.

“Well guess what? I don’t miss you,” Kurt replied with derision.  “I’ve put up with a lot of shit from you, Blaine.  You crossed the line.”

“I’m sorry!  I was drunk, and you know how I get when I’m drunk!  But you know me.  You _know_ I love you.  David doesn’t mean _anything_ to me.”

Oh no.  He had _not_ just gone there.  That was the single worst thing Blaine could have said at this moment in time. 

“Stop right there.  Yes, he did mean something to you.  What he _meant_ to you was temptation.  He was someone who _didn’t_ want you, and you can’t stand that.  You hate the idea that someone could possibly be attracted to _me_ and not you.  What he meant to you was _winning_.  And what you did was unforgivable _not_ because it hurt me, but because you involved someone who tried to kill himself not too long ago.  You _used_ him to make yourself feel better, and you probably set his recovery back for months.  All because you are a selfish asshole who can’t stand the idea that someone might not want you!”

Blaine looked taken aback.  “Kurt.”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Kurt challenged. 

“That’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair is you assuming that it’s okay to do this and still get to have me.  And you don’t.  You do _not_ get to keep me.  You do _not_ get to have me back.  You do not get to _win_.  So you might as well back the fuck off because I’m finished with you.”

Kurt walked off, ignoring the looks of the people in the hallway.  He didn’t care if he was airing their dirty laundry to the masses of McKinley, he was just done. 

“Holy shit, Kurt.  That was epic,” Santana smirked as she fell in step beside him.  “I’ve never seen you tell someone off like that, especially not in the hallway.”

“I’m done with his shit,” Kurt shrugged and kept walking.

He probably wouldn’t have been so harsh if Blaine hadn’t been annoying him all morning long. 

“Stop a minute,” Santana put her hand on his arm, and he complied.

“What?”

“Dave has a date tonight,” she smiled at the news.

“That’s wonderful!” Kurt grinned.  “Do we know him?”

“We, as in Britt and me, set them up.  It’s with the new guy, Chandler.”

“Sweet! So what does this guy look like?  I haven’t met him yet, believe it or not.”

“He’s athletic, cute, and he’s very out and proud.  He reminds me of a gay version of Sam.”

“Well, damn.  And David got to him first huh?” Kurt laughed. 

He really had no intention of trying to get to Chandler first.  David needed someone he had something in common with.  Someone he could talk to and could be comfortable with.  And if Chandler turned out to be someone important to David, then Kurt could and would be happy for the both of them.

“Well, being similar to Sam will actually work out for Chandler,” Santana linked her arm with his as they walked along the corridor.

“How so?” Kurt asked.

“Because I found out Dave was gay when I caught him checking out Sam’s ass, so if this guy reminds me of Sam, then… you get what I mean.” She grinned.

“David was checking out Sam’s ass in school?  Where was I when this epic event occurred?”

“At Dalton.”

“Ah.  I always miss the good shit.  So where are they going?”  Oh, he wished he could have seen that.  It would have been satisfying.

“Breadstix on a double date with me and Britt.”

Great.  He’d hoped that going out with Sebastian on a Monday night would mean fewer chances of being interrupted. 

Although, he hadn’t planned this, it _was_ a good way for Blaine to find out that Kurt had gone out with Sebastian.  But he didn’t want Blaine to know right away either.  He wanted to keep this Sebastian thing to himself for a while longer. 

He knew that was crazy.  But Sebastian had flirted with him at the Lima Bean.  He wanted to know if the flirting was real.  Blaine hadn’t been around, so what other purpose would Sebastian have had to flirt with him? 

Wanting sex was always a probability when the words Sebastian and flirting appeared in the same sentence.  But Sebastian had always been pretty open about not finding Kurt attractive, so he wasn’t sure he could trust that. 

Kurt would be the last gay guy on the planet that Sebastian would want to have sex with.  Sebastian had made that clear time and time again. 

So maybe he’d just been practicing the flirting.  Yeah, he’d go with that explanation.  It made more sense.  It didn’t matter that he was an expert at flirting, this was Kurt he’d been flirting with, which made all the difference in the world.

“Why a Monday night?” Kurt asked.

“Since when has Breadstix ever been a weekend only place for me and Britt?”

That was true.  They went there together at least three or four times a week because Santana was addicted to their breadsticks.

“You’re not taking a wheelbarrow, are you?”

Santana snorted, “No, smart ass.”

 

 

Sebastian wondered how much information he could get from the Warblers about Blaine without causing them to be suspicious.  They were the Blaineford Wives, and most of them still worshipped the ground that Blaine danced on, despite how long he’d been at McKinley.

It was nauseating really. 

And _he_ was still the bad guy because of the slushie.  Which he really needed to apologize to Kurt for at dinner tonight.  He’d put that first on his to-do list featuring Kurt Hummel. 

Well maybe not _first_ on the to-do list, he thought with a smirk.  There was definitely something else that could feature at number one if Kurt was in agreement.

The Warblers would have a collective heart attack if they found out about Blaine cheating on Kurt.  They’d probably still take Blaine’s side, because of the whole misplaced worship thing, but they’d still be mad at him for a while.  And there was no way Blaine had confessed to them because there was no Blaine drama being talked about day after day. 

Kurt probably wouldn’t tell them either, since the Warblers had been Blaine’s friends first.

Sebastian missed a step, cursed, and went back to dancing with the rest of the group.  He’d given up the lead to Nick on this song, mainly because he just didn’t feel like putting in the effort today. 

During a break in the song, he figured it was a good time to interrupt.

“Guys, we need to finish early today.  I have a date tonight, and I need time to drive to Lima.”  He smiled when the location of his date sunk in with most of them.

“You didn’t?” Trent took a step forward, as if to challenge Sebastian. 

Trent was another of Blaine’s little minions, so Sebastian brushed his question aside.  The only information he’d get from Trent would be the ranting of a hero-worshipping fanboy. 

Nick and Jeff stopped and walked over to him.  They were the closest thing he had to friends in the Warblers, and they didn’t have quite as much Blaine adoration as some of the others. 

Jeff lowered his voice, “You didn’t break Blaine and Kurt up, did you?”

“No, as a matter of fact I didn’t.” Sebastian grinned and put his hands in his pockets. 

“Then who are you going out with who’s in Lima?” Nick whispered. “If it’s not Blaine?”

“I never said _anything_ about Blaine.”

Jeff looked back at the other Warblers and grabbed Sebastian by the arm.  “Come on.”

He and Nick dragged Sebastian out the door. 

“What?” Sebastian asked, grinning with feigned innocence.

“Who are you going out with then?” Nick asked.

“You’re going to have a stroke when I tell you, so I think it’s a bad idea for you to know,” Sebastian shrugged and continued smiling.

“Are you going out with that guy that we dedicated our competition performance to?” Jeff whispered.

“No, and why are you whispering?  There is nobody here,” Sebastian said in full voice and gestured to the empty hallway.

“Sebastian,” Nick warned. 

“I’m going out with _Kurt_ ,” Sebastian smiled and crossed his arms in front of him.

“ _What?_ ” Jeff’s voice came out strangled.

“Blaine and Kurt broke up last week, and it had nothing to do with me, thank you very much,” he pointed at the look of obvious suspicion on Nick’s face.

“What the hell?”

“Blaine cheated on Kurt.  With the guy we did the dedication for,” Sebastian replied quietly.

“He did what?” Jeff questioned.

“Actually, I’m not really surprised by that,” Nick said quietly. 

Sebastian glanced down at his watch.  He’d love to hear all about it right now, but he wasn’t about to keep Kurt waiting to do it.

“Hold that thought.  You can tell me about it later.  I need to get to Lima by seven.  When I get back, you can fill me in,” Sebastian held his hand up and took off for his dorm room to change.

 

 

**From Sebastian:  Hey Firebird.  I’m running late.  Warbler inquisitioners got me.**

Kurt smiled down at his phone.  That could only mean Nick and Jeff.  The two boys were utterly adorable, but also the nosiest people he’d ever met at Dalton Academy.

**From Kurt:  It’s no problem.  Jeff and Nick I assume?**

Then he reread the nickname Sebastian had sent in the message.

**From Kurt:  Wait, Firebird?  You nicknamed me after a muscle car?**

He snorted.  While it could be appropriate given his father’s original line of work, he didn’t know how he felt about being named after a muscle car.

**From Sebastian:  No, not a car.  But you ‘would’ think that lol.  I’ll explain when I see you Firebird.**

**From Kurt:  Okay, but hurry.  Be careful, but hurry too.  Just meet me at the restaurant instead of here.  It’ll be faster.**

He was unnecessarily excited for this date that shouldn’t even be called a date since Sebastian wanted to lure Blaine into his bed.  But still, he was going out with Kurt tonight.  And Kurt was going to have fun.  He hadn’t had a carefree date in months.  Dates with Blaine often led to rehashing of his teenage angst about being misunderstood in the world of McKinley.

**From Sebastian:  I can’t leave if you won’t stop texting me so I can get dressed.**

Okay, that text put totally unneeded thoughts in his head.

**From Kurt:  Sorry.  Don’t reply to this one then.  Get your ass in the car.**

Kurt laughed at his phone when he saw the next message. 

**From Sebastian:  That should have been ‘get your sexy ass’ in the car, thank you.**

He wanted to text back an admonishment for replying to a text he was told not to reply to, but then the insanity would just start over again.  It was more modern day version of “ _no, you hang up first_.”  Plus, Sebastian really needed to get his undeniably sexy ass in the car, or he’d never get to Breadstix on time.

Kurt decided now might be a good time to tell his father he was going out with Sebastian tonight.  His dad and Carole had known about the break-up since the day it happened, and Burt was ready to kill Blaine with his bare hands for cheating on Kurt.  And then he’d wanted to go after David too.

But he didn’t know how Sebastian fit into the equation.  How would he even go about explaining the Sebastian dynamic without looking crazy?

He went downstairs and found Carole and Burt in the kitchen.  He had some time to kill since Sebastian had to make a two hour drive to get to Lima. 

“Can I talk to you guys?” Kurt asked as he entered the room.

“Sure kid.  What’s up?” his dad replied from the kitchen table.

“I’ve got a date tonight,” Kurt smiled.

“Really?  Who is it with?  And the names Blaine or David better not pass your lips,” Burt replied.

“Subtle, Dad.  Very subtle.  Neither of them are options, thank you.”

“Then who is it?” Burt looked confused.

Since there was a severe drought of young gay men in Lima, he could understand how his father would wonder who the date was with.  As far as Burt knew, there were only three gay guys at Kurt’s school, and the other two were the ones that had reached Voldemort status in the Hudmel household.

He didn’t even know about the new Chandler guy, since Kurt hadn’t told him yet.

“Sebastian Smythe,” Kurt said quietly.

“Wait. The guy who slushied Blaine?  The one that threw the slushie that was meant for _you_?” Burt stood, and he switched into protective bear mode.

Kurt sighed.  He’d sort of hoped that his father would have forgotten about that by now. 

“Yes, and he apologized for that.  And looking at the bigger picture, I think what happened with that was slightly less painful to me than Blaine cheating on me with David,” Kurt pointed out.

He would address the slushie issue with Sebastian tonight.  He doubted that the intent had been to injure Kurt.  It had most likely been to humiliate him and ruin his clothes.  But he wasn’t commenting further until he talked to Sebastian.

“Well, that’s true.  So you’re saying he’s the best of three evils?” Burt smirked. 

“I think he’d be offended at that description.  He’d much rather believe he’s the worst of the three evils.”  Kurt knew that much to be true. 

His father snorted.  “When is he coming here?”

“He’s not.  He’s running late thanks to a bunch of nosy Warblers.  We’re going to meet at Breadstix.”

His father frowned at that. 

“Dad, it’s not a big deal.  You can meet him some other time, okay?”

“I’m confused.  Haven’t you been complaining for months about Sebastian coming after Blaine?”

Kurt smiled and patted his father’s arm.  “It’s okay Dad.  I’ll talk you through it later.  I’m a little bit confused myself.  But it’ll be okay.”

“I just don’t even know sometimes,” Burt muttered and walked out of the room.  “I try.  And I try.  But I just don’t know.  I don’t understand.  I just can’t.”

 

 

Kurt was tempted to text Sebastian that he was already at a table inside Breadstix, but after Quinn’s accident, he was terrified to encourage any texting while driving.  So he decided to wait for Sebastian to text him.  He got seated, and he smiled at his favorite waitress, as she brought him a Diet Coke.  She was used to his drink orders by now. 

She’d asked about his last Breadstix companion once, which had been David.  Apparently, his Valentine’s display had melted her heart.  She’d probably glare at him when Sebastian showed up, once she realized that Kurt wasn’t meeting her favorite gorilla.

He was sitting and sipping his drink when Santana and the rest of her dating group came into the restaurant.  Brittany spotted him, and she ran over to give him a hug.  She slid into the seat next to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

David looked nervous, and Kurt smiled at him encouragingly.  Santana sidled up to Chandler and pointed him towards Kurt. 

“Chandler, this is Kurt.  He’s one of our friends at school,” Santana said brightly with no trace of her usual sarcasm.

“Hello, Chandler.” Kurt held out his hand and shook the other boy’s, and Chandler nodded an acknowledgment.

He didn’t really look like Sam in coloring or hairstyle, but the build was similar.  He seemed friendly, and he smiled when he shook Kurt’s hand.  David flushed, and Kurt figured he was embarrassed about the situation, so he just smiled at David reassuringly. 

“Hey, David,” Kurt nodded his head.

“Hey, Kurt.”   

Not Fancy.  That was progress, although Kurt had kind of gotten used to Fancy. 

“Why are you here by yourself?  Do you want to come eat with us?” Brittany asked.

“That’s not a good idea Britt,” Santana replied.

“I can’t Boo.  I have a date meeting me here,” Kurt smiled and patted her arm.

David’s eyes narrowed, as if he were unhappy that Kurt was on a date.  But he knew better than to say anything, Kurt supposed, because of the incident and the fact that David was currently on a date as well. 

“You aren’t going out with Blaine again are you?” Britt frowned, and Kurt saw David pale in reaction.

David covered up for his reaction, and he looked away from the group.  But it seemed like nobody else saw it anyway. 

Kurt’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out to read the incoming message.

**From Sebastian:  Coming inside.  How’s that for innuendo, Firebird?**

Kurt smiled down at his phone and looked back up at the group.

Santana was smiling patiently at David, and Chandler looked ready to go sit down.  David looked ready to just get the hell away from Kurt, and Britt was just being Britt.  She was bobbing her head to some music that only she could hear.

Santana was angry at Blaine, as she should be, but she wasn’t angry at David.  And that’s how Kurt wanted it.  Yes, David was just as much at fault for drinking and having sex with Blaine, but David also hadn’t been dating Kurt.  And he deserved a second chance at getting something right in his life.  So Kurt was all for the girls in his life siding with David over Blaine.

Santana would have without a doubt because of her previous relationship with David.  Britt would be angry with Blaine for hurting Kurt, but she would defer most decisions over to Santana anyway, so she was also on David’s side.

And David needed as many friends as he could get right now.  Kurt would not begrudge him that, especially when his behavior had helped Kurt realize that he’d been putting up with Blaine for too long.  One day, he’d have to thank David for cheating with Blaine.

“My date is on his way in, so I guess I’ll talk to you guys later,” Kurt suggested, encouraging them to leave for their own table.

But of course they didn’t leave. 

He knew these girls.  They weren’t purposely trying to put David into an uncomfortable position, but they’d have to be dragged away before they’d leave without meeting Kurt’s date.

Sebastian spotted him from across the room, and Kurt saw him grin.  This could not be good.  That expression could not be good at all, especially with the lazy wave that accompanied it.

Sebastian looked way too happy about finding people at Kurt’s table.  Or was it just David being at the table that he’d found so satisfying?  Well, Kurt would find out one way or another. 

Sebastian looked, unfortunately, amazing.  He’d never been able to deny that the Warbler was sexy, despite how angry he always got at him. 

But dammit.  Sebastian was wearing glasses. 

Fucking glasses.  Since when did he wear glasses? 

Kurt felt like beating his forehead on the table.  Blaine hadn’t mentioned Kurt’s glasses kink, had he?  Because that would just be all kinds of humiliating, and it would make Kurt all kinds of pissed to find out that Blaine had discussed their sex life in any way.

Apparently, Kurt watching Sebastian approach was a bad idea, because all four people standing at the table turned to see just what Kurt was staring at behind them. 

“Sebastian?” Santana turned back to Kurt.  “You’re going out with Sebastian Smythe?”

“Yes, but it’s not what you might think, Satan.”

But then, of course, Sebastian had to make it to the table just then.  Right at that moment.  He had to make it in time to hear both what Santana had asked and what Kurt had answered.

“Hey Firebird.” Sebastian winked at Kurt, from behind the fucking glasses.  “What’s not what Satan might think, baby?”

He dropped down into the seat opposite Kurt’s, and he smiled at Brittany before he quirked a brow at her possessive hand on Kurt’s arm. 

“Baby?” David asked with a frown.

“Firebird?” Santana asked with a smirk. 

“Kurt?  You’re really going out with Sebastian?” Brittany looked confused. 

“Yes, he is, sweetie,” Sebastian leaned forward and flashed a predatory smile at her.  “And as gorgeous as you are, I’d appreciate it if you’d take your hands off my date.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Was that really necessary?” Kurt glared mildly as the other four diners left to find their own table. 

Sebastian felt a sense of satisfaction at watching Bear Cub walk away from the table with his new little friend.  The guy was cute, in a dumb jock sort of way, so he wasn’t _horrible_.  And Bear Cub played it off like he wasn’t watching Kurt as he walked away, but Cub wasn’t fooling anybody.  Except maybe for Kurt, since he couldn’t see the look on Dave’s face right now. 

This jock was not who Dave wanted beside him, and Kurt was.  But Bear Cub needed to understand that he’d screwed up.  And he wasn’t getting Kurt beside him anytime soon.  Maybe not ever. 

“Yes, I felt it was,” Sebastian shrugged and leaned forward onto the table.  “And that message wasn’t for the gorgeous blonde, Firebird.”

“I know it wasn’t,” Kurt took a sip of his soda, and Sebastian watched him.

Kurt was dressed in a grey long sleeved Henley with a black vest over it.  Since Kurt had been sitting when he arrived, he didn’t know what type of pants he wore, but they would be skin tight, he was sure.  The clothing choices were decidedly _Kurt_ , but also not his usual more feminine style.  And not what Sebastian suggested he wore, which was probably his intention. 

He seemed determined to wear what Sebastian thought of as ‘boy clothes,’ most likely just to irritate him.  Sebastian shook his head and looked down at the table.

“What?” Kurt asked.

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” Sebastian looked up and smirked.  “I asked you to wear your normal clothes, and you wore this,” he gestured to Kurt’s choices, “which, while very appealing, is decidedly _not_ what I was talking about.”

Kurt grinned, “These _are_ my normal clothes.  Just because you may not have seen them before doesn’t make them any less mine.”

The waitress arrived, and they placed their orders quickly.  She scowled at him throughout the experience, and Kurt smirked from behind his glass as Sebastian ordered his pasta entrée. 

“Have I done something to her that I’m not aware of?” Sebastian asked after the waitress left.

“She likes David.  She was here the night he and I were here.  I think she’d disapprove of anybody else just because they aren’t David.”

“Ah.  Another Bear Cub fan.  Along with your Brittany and Santana,” Sebastian reminded.

“Well, they are friends of David’s.  Santana was first, of course, but Brittany will adopt anyone that Santana finds worthy.  It helped his case that Blaine was more in the wrong, and he hurt David too.”

“They keep looking over here,” Sebastian said, with an increase in that feeling of satisfaction.

“I didn’t tell them we’d be here, in case you wondered.  Santana and Britt come here frequently, and they wanted David and Chandler to double date with them.  So it wasn’t a way to make sure Blaine found out.  In case you thought that.” Kurt shrugged. 

Kurt was noticeably nervous, one hand at his temple, fingers applying pressure there, as if he had a headache.  The long fingers of his other hand were playing with his drink, sliding over the rim of his glass. 

“That thought never crossed my mind, actually.” Sebastian replied quietly.

“So, how was Warbler practice?” Kurt asked abruptly.

“Fine.  I played a few mind games with them about tonight, so you might get a question or two.”

“I doubt that,” Kurt snorted.

“Why?”

“Well, they’ve always been more Blaine’s friends than mine.  I always felt awkward with them.  I never fit in there,” Kurt shrugged as if it hadn’t bothered him at all.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, which you often do, but I don’t think you were supposed to fit in there.” Sebastian took a drink of his soda and looked back at Kurt.  “It was a safe haven, right?  Not where you were meant to be.”

“Well, I guess that’s true.  Outside of wearing the uniform, I never really tried to fit in because it made me angry to be told that I had to.  How much do you know about why I went there?” Kurt sat back and fidgeted, as if he were crossing his legs under the table. 

“Actually, Bear Cub told me about it,” Sebastian frowned as the glaring waitress returned and put their food down in front of them. 

Sebastian had never had a stranger look at him with such obvious dislike that had nothing to do with anything he’d _done_.  He was used to waiters and waitresses hating him because he was a difficult customer, and he was willing to admit he was condescending and irritating to most of them.

This one disliked him not because of who he was, but because of who he _wasn’t_.  It was disconcerting.

“Yes, David was the reason I went to Dalton.”

Sebastian gestured to the now retreating waitress, “Does _she_ know that her favorite customer used to be so mean to you?  Maybe she’d stop glaring at me if you told her.”

Kurt laughed at him.  “Would it make you feel better if I did?”

“Maybe,” Sebastian smirked and began eating.  “I get the feeling she thinks I’m not good enough for you.”

“I get the feeling that she thinks I’m not good enough for _David_.  But I guess she figures he should get me if he wants me,” Kurt shrugged and took a bite of his pasta.  “You should have seen her glare at me when I came here with Blaine after Valentine’s Day.”

“Do you agree with her?” Sebastian asked as he took another sip of his drink.

“That David should get me if he wants me?”  Kurt shrugged, “I look at it this way.  I did the same thing once with Blaine.  I assumed that I should get to be with him because I wanted him so badly.  And look how that turned out.  David doesn’t think that way though.  At least I don’t _think_ he does.”

“You didn’t take into consideration the idea that Blaine might not want you?” Sebastian asked. 

In a sense, it was the same thing Sebastian had done with Blaine.  He’d seen him.  Wanted him.  And gone after him.  All without even caring whether or not Blaine wanted him as well.  And he hadn’t.  

“Oh, I knew he didn’t.  He made it clear with words if not his actions.  So I waited patiently, until the point when I wasn’t patient anymore.  I got fed up with his distance and the Blaine and the Pips routine, and I told him off one day.  Not long after, the Pavarotti thing happened.” 

“So you took his attention away, and then he realized he needed it back?” Sebastian asked before taking another bite of his pasta.

“In a sense, I guess.  That’s a very Blaine thing for him to do,” Kurt shrugged.

“How well do you know Nick and Jeff?”

“Other than Blaine, I was closer to those two than any other Warbler, why?” Kurt sipped his drink and looked at him thoughtfully.

“Nick said something today.  That he wasn’t surprised that Blaine had cheated.  I was wondering if you knew why.  I didn’t have time to stop and listen to him because I was already late.”

“No, I don’t know why he’d say that.  He wasn’t as huge a fan of Blaine as some of the other Warblers.  Jeff either for that matter.  They never actually told me why.  But they weren’t the Warblers telling me how fortunate I was to have Blaine,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Thad and Trent, I guess?” Sebastian asked.

“They were always fawning all over him.  They loved his voice.  His charm.  Pretty much anything about him.  Nobody ever thinks of it as him being lucky to have had me.  But I’m used to that by now.”

“Let’s stop talking about the Hobbit.  It’s giving me a headache,” Sebastian grimaced and continued eating.

Sebastian felt a nauseatingly acute need to defend Kurt, from an attitude that Sebastian himself had once had for him, and he felt an even worse need to go after Blaine in order to do that.  And that was just not something that Sebastian Smythe did.   

Obviously, Sebastian was ill.

“I thought the whole point was so that you can get insider knowledge to make getting him easier,” Kurt asked and took another bite of his food.

“It was.  But I think I understand him better now.  So I don’t really need to know much more.”

Hearing more just made him more irritated with Blaine.  The ex-Warbler was really nothing like he’d seemed to be.  That he’d faked the innocent schoolboy act normally wouldn’t matter to Sebastian.  He’d fucked guys who faked everything about themselves just to get into Sebastian’s bed.  But this situation was different, and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Okay, if you say so.  What do you want to talk about now?”

Sebastian put his fork down and wiped his mouth. 

“Well, I need to apologize for something.  And offer an explanation,” Sebastian adjusted his glasses on his face and smiled at Kurt. 

“Okay, go on,” Kurt fidgeted in the seat, but he smiled back.

“The slushie.  I know I already apologized that day when you were with Blaine, but I didn’t actually apologize to _you_.”

“Because it was meant for me, right?” Kurt reminded gently.

Sebastian nodded, “Because it was meant for you.  But it was never supposed to _hurt_ you, or Blaine.  Not that it makes it any better, I know, since he ended up needing surgery.”

Sebastian looked past Kurt for a moment before meeting his eyes again.  “I was aiming for you, but I was trying to ruin your clothes.  The rock salt…. can cause permanent damage to certain fabrics, like silk, and other crap that you wear a lot,” he shrugged.  “I mean, I’m not proud that I thought it through that much, but you and I were just always at each other.  And you know how I am about your clothes, and I didn’t really think he’d jump in front of you….” He let his voice trail off.

“And you expected the target to be a few inches taller?” Kurt bit back a smile.

Sebastian laughed, “Well, yes.  Not that it’s funny.  But it was never supposed to end up like that.  It’s just that the Warblers would talk about the McKinley slushies and how much you hated them.  I just figured that it would infuriate you.  And I love doing that.”

“I know you do,” Kurt said quietly.  “I like making you angry too.”

Sebastian smiled.  “Well, anyway, I’m _officially_ sorry that I threw that with the intention of hitting you.”

“You’re _officially_ forgiven.  I really wanted to hurt you at first, and I’m very non-violent.  But you make me so angry I could just smack you sometimes.”

“I know.”  He was very often proud of that fact.  And he often wondered how far he’d have to push Kurt to see him really let go with all that anger.

The waitress returned to ask if they wanted dessert, and Kurt nodded in agreement.  Sebastian gestured for him to choose, and then he looked up at the waitress, who still hadn’t warmed up to him. 

Sebastian looked her directly in the eyes, “I get it.  I’m not the gorilla.  But I’m trying to make a good impression here, and you are not helping.  He’s giving me a chance here, so don’t you think you could?”

He flashed his best charismatic smile, and she melted just a little.  But only a little. 

Kurt snorted at his plea, and Sebastian scowled back at him briefly.  Kurt ordered their desserts, and when she walked away, she seemed a little less irritated with him. 

“Is it really that important to you for the waitress to like you?” Kurt took a drink of his now refilled soda.

“Normally, no.  But it’s disconcerting.  Usually people dislike me because I’ve done something _to_ them.  I don’t appreciate being disliked because I’m not someone else.”

“I would say you’ll get used to it, but I never do.”

“What do you mean?” Sebastian tilted his head and looked at him.

“Well, it’s kind of like someone disliking you because they don’t approve of who you are as a _person_ right?  Because you’re not like someone else that they do approve of.”  Kurt leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table.

“Point taken.  Like I treated you.  But in my defense, you _can_ be really annoying sometimes.”

“Well, I wasn’t much better to you,” Kurt admitted, “and I _can_ be annoying.  But in my defense, so can you.”

“Why did you give me the tape?” Sebastian asked.  This was something he’d wanted to know for a while.

“The tape of the epic rock salt confession and bootleg recording of Smooth Criminal, you mean?” Kurt smirked at him and took another drink of his soda.

Sebastian snorted, “Yes. That tape.”

“You and Satan should really record and distribute that.  It was pretty damn hot.  Really hot actually.  I wish I’d made a copy of it.” Kurt licked his lips absently. 

Sebastian smirked in amusement.  “Focus, Firebird.  _Why_ did you give me the tape?”

“It really pissed off Santana that I did that,” Kurt replied, clearly evading the question.

“Kurt,” Sebastian said sharply. 

“You know.  Everybody I know thinks that Blaine is this protective, loving guy who took such good care of me.  Because everybody assumes that I’m the one that needs that.  My father has always thought it.  Finn and Sam think it.  Everybody assumes that Blaine is my savior of some kind.  Because he was there at Dalton when I arrived.  Like he rescued me from David.  But if you can even call it rescuing, the people who rescued me from David were Dad and Carole.  But nobody sees it that way.”

“Go on,” Sebastian prompted.  He clearly needed to get something off his chest about the tape.

“Well, ever since I’ve known Blaine, I’ve had to pick him up and dust him off when he does something stupid.  When he gets drunk, I’m supposed to clean him up.  When he went through his epic sexuality confusion, I got to be the one it backfired on.  I was supposed to comfort _him_ because he felt guilty for getting the role of Tony in West Side Story instead of me.  He said ‘ _you always zig when I think you’re going to zag_ ’ when I congratulated him because I never got the credit for being the supportive one in the relationship.”

“You wanted Tony?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes.  I needed it for my NYADA audition.  And I was the only other person auditioning for Tony.  He was supposed to audition for a lesser role, but he chose a Tony song to audition with.”

“To send a subliminal message that he’d be perfect for the part.” Sebastian nodded.

“And he _was_ perfect for it.  But that really wasn’t the point.  Because I _needed_ the part, and he didn’t.  He isn’t planning on musical theater being his major.  It just comes down to the attention thing.  He knew that auditioning with that song would be a guarantee he’d get the part.  Without having to come out and say that he was trying to take the role away from me.”

They paused the conversation when the waitress arrived and put their desserts in front of them.  She half-smiled at Sebastian this time.

“See, now did that hurt?” He grinned up at her, which elicited a scowl from her before she left.  “She is so not getting a tip,” he muttered as he watched her leave.

“Yes, she is.  Don’t be sensitive,” Kurt laughed.

“Okay, go back to the tape thing,” Sebastian waved his hand dismissively.

“Oh yeah, I forgot we were talking about that,” Kurt took a spoonful of his chocolate dessert and moaned slightly.  “God, this is good.”

That was uncalled for. 

Sebastian shifted slightly in his seat and took a drink.   When it came to sex, _sounds_ always got to him over everything else.  And Kurt’s moaning was inappropriately affecting him at the moment, and it shouldn’t be.  But there was no way Sebastian was going to let _him_ know that.

Kurt took another bite of the dessert, and he closed his eyes on another moan. 

“Tape.  Thing.  Firebird,” Sebastian snapped his fingers at Kurt to refocus him.  He couldn’t moan if he couldn’t eat the fucking chocolate.  And he couldn’t eat the chocolate if he was talking.

“Impatient much?  Well, I’m never supposed to be upset with Blaine.  He can do whatever he wants, and I’m supposed to just be okay with it.  I’m supposed to be the one taking care of him,” Kurt smiled wryly before putting another bite of dessert in his mouth.

Sebastian frowned.  There was that moan again.  _Fucking hell, Hummel._

“What does all this have to do with the tape?” Sebastian cleared his throat and prompted again.

“I gave you the tape because of a comment Blaine made.  He was bitching about how he couldn’t do anything, because as you know, having eye surgery means that none of your other body parts work either.  So you can’t walk.  Or click a television remote.  Or read to yourself with your good eye.”

Sebastian snorted.  “A drama queen, is he?”

“You would not believe.  Well, I was sitting there reading to him, and he pipes up with _‘It’s a good thing I was there to take care of you again, Kurt’_. 

“Uh oh.  I’ll bet that went over well.”

“I just looked at him.  And he repeated it, like I hadn’t heard him the first time,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

Sebastian snorted again. 

Kurt continued mimicking Blaine, “ _It’s a good thing I was there to take care of you again, Kurt.  I took a slushie for you.  All those years you got slushied, did anybody else do that for you_?”

“Like taking the slushie was heroic of him?” Sebastian smirked at Kurt.

“Right.  It’s not like taking a slushie for someone is epic.  Sam did more in my honor last year when he fought David for me.  This was just a slushie.  Hell, I even I slushied _myself_ in sophomore year to get Finn out of trouble with the football team.  We’ve slushied Mr. Schue as a bonding experience.  Slushies are humiliating, yes.  But at the time, when he jumped in front of me, he knew nothing about the rock salt.  But afterwards, he acted as if the rock salt had been the deciding factor.”

Sam?  Which one was Sam?  He knew Finn, and Blaine of course.  He’d have to find out more about this Sam from Bear Cub next time he saw him.

“So you gave me the tape because Blaine pissed you off?” Sebastian asked in amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

“Yes.  I told the group it was because we weren’t going to let you win that way.  We were going to take the high road or some stupid shit like that.  But I really gave you the tape because Blaine expected me to fix it for him again.  Because I was supposed to take care of him again.  So I decided that if he wanted charges pressed against you, he was going to pursue that himself.  And do his own dirty work.  And you notice, he didn’t.  He just expects me to do it for him.  It was probably a petty decision for me to make, but I was already pretty fed up with him.”

Maybe it was selfish, and just maybe that was okay. 

But he doubted that the police would have done much to begin with.  Lima didn’t even consider gay bashing much of a punishable offense, so he doubted that a little slushie-gone-wrong would have brought many charges against him.

And Sebastian had very good connections anyway. 

“I see.  So I reap the benefits of Blaine’s bad behavior again.”  Sebastian sat back and smiled, and then he adjusted those fucking glasses again. 

If Sebastian knew to wear those tonight because of Blaine, then there was a special place in hell, or purgatory, or some other post-passing netherworld for his ex-boyfriend to rot.

“Again?”

“I’m reaping the benefits of it tonight, aren’t I?” Sebastian winked.

What was with all this charm that was oozing from Sebastian tonight?  What was the intent here?  Kurt would like to say it wasn’t working, but that would be a horrible lie.  He wasn’t used to a Sebastian that was charming, and flirting, and actually being friendly to him. 

Obviously, Sebastian was ill tonight.

Kurt smiled at him and took one more bite of his dessert. The chocolate was sinfully good, and he tried not to moan when he ate it.  And he definitely couldn’t finish it.  So after that one last bite, he pushed it away from him.

“I suppose.  Do you want to get coffee before we leave?” Kurt nodded to the waitress who was passing by the table. 

“Sure.  Your friends are leaving already,” Sebastian nodded toward Satan and Britt’s table.

Kurt had forgotten all about them.  He held up his hand to wave at them, and David looked fine.  Not quite happy, but also not horrified.  He hoped the date had gone well for them.  Sebastian waved to them as well, but his was a mocking sort of wave that could have only been for David’s benefit. 

“Why do you give him hell all the time?” Kurt asked.

“Because I can.  It’s why I do most of what I do,” Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt snorted.  That certainly sounded like him.  “That explains so much.  You irritate me because you can.  Because I _let_ you.”

“He _can_ be taught!” Sebastian echoed the words that Kurt had used against him in the Lima Bean.

The waitress came and cleared most of their plates, and then she returned with coffee for them.  She smiled with a touch of feigned sweetness at Sebastian, who grinned unashamedly right back at her.  She might get a good tip after all tonight.

“You’re going to be late getting back to Dalton,” Kurt reminded.

He wasn’t really ready to end the date, but he did have to be practical.  Dalton was a pretty long drive away from Lima.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gotten back late,” Sebastian shrugged off his concern.

“You know, we never seem to talk about you.  Do you plan that?” Kurt asked as he sipped his coffee.

“I find it backfires sometimes.” Sebastian admitted with a shrug.

“Why?”

“Having a father who is a state’s attorney teaches you how to avoid talking about yourself.  So your words don’t end up across the front page of the newspaper.”

“And you are still doing it,” Kurt laughed. “Avoiding it I mean.”

“Do you want a match dot com rundown?”  Sebastian smirked.  “I’m a senior, I’m obsessed with history and mythology, I play lacrosse, I speak French fluently, I have one sister, I’d prefer some Courvoisier cognac in this coffee but will make do without it, and I don’t do relationships.”

“I don’t think match dot com wants you if you don’t do relationships,” Kurt smirked behind his coffee.

“Funny, Firebird.” Sebastian toasted him with his cup. 

“I try,” Kurt wrinkled his nose at him and smiled.

“Is that enough information for you?” Sebastian asked.

“For now.  When are you going to tell me why you suddenly started calling me Firebird?” Kurt put down his cup and sat back, re-crossing his legs more comfortably.

“Eventually.”  Sebastian settled down into the seat across from him and cradled his cup with one hand.

“Have you read Harry Potter by any chance?” Kurt guessed.

Sebastian snorted, “Do I look like I’d read Harry Potter?”

“Honestly, no.  But I’ve found that that doesn’t usually matter.  Most people have read it.”

Sebastian acted like someone who would think that the books were beneath his notice, but Kurt had been surprised about Sebastian before.

“Well, I haven’t.  I haven’t read Twilight either, just so you know.”

“Awww.  And here I thought we could bond over mutual appreciation of werewolf abs.”

“Not likely,” Sebastian smirked.  “Since I haven’t seen the movies either.”

“Okay, that rules out my theory about Firebird then,” Kurt shrugged.

“Why would I name you after something from Harry Potter anyway?” Sebastian looked at him in apparent confusion.

“Well, the phoenix in the books is what you might call ‘ _flaming_ ,’ so I wondered about that.”

Sebastian snorted again, in the middle of sipping his coffee, “You were afraid I was calling you _flaming_?”

“Maybe a little.  You have to admit, it is something you’d have done a month ago.  I was trying to decide if it was better or worse than being a muscle car.”   

“I’ll give you that.  I probably would have done that a month ago,” Sebastian laughed.

“So, tell me why then,” Kurt urged.

“I think it’ll be more fun letting you figure it out,” Sebastian smirked.

“Well, I don’t,” Kurt replied.  He gestured for the waitress to bring their bill, and he looked back at Sebastian.  “Can I have a hint at least?”

“Russian mythology,” Sebastian replied.  “Slavic to be more specific.”

“Ah.  One of your obsessions listed on match dot com.”

Sebastian snorted.  “Yes.”

“Okay, that’s all I get?  That means I have to do research,” Kurt protested slightly.

“Aww.  Poor Firebird.”

“Why should I have to do research when such an outstanding example of Russian mythological genius is sitting right across from me?” Kurt tried again.

“Nice try, but no.”

“That was a compliment.  I complimented you, and you didn’t gloat.”

Sebastian smirked at him, “I don’t need to gloat when you so helpfully point out your own errors.”

“True.  A miscalculation on my part.  That won’t happen again,” Kurt grinned.

“See that it doesn’t.  I can’t have an opponent who isn’t at the top of his game.”

The waitress brought their bill, and they both stared at each other. 

“Okay, I’ll give.  Split it or not?” Kurt asked as he picked up the bill.

“I’ll pay.  You can pay next time,” Sebastian offered, and he snatched the bill out of Kurt’s hands.

“Next time, huh?” Kurt smiled.

Sebastian Smythe, the king of not-dating was agreeing to a second date with someone he was only interested in so that he could further his chase of Blaine.  That was unbelievably messed up.

“Yes, next time.”

“Okay.  I can do next time.  I’ll leave her a tip since the two of you had such problems bonding.”

Sebastian snorted and stood, dropping enough money to cover the bill inside the leather check holder.

Kurt followed him outside of the restaurant, and they walked towards their cars.  Sebastian had found an empty space next to Kurt’s Navigator apparently, and they stopped in between both automobiles. 

“I don’t suppose you’ll cave at the last moment and tell me about the Firebird thing?”

Kurt knew he was stalling, but he didn’t want to consider the implications of why he was doing it.  He’d consider those some other time.

“I could spare a few more minutes,” Sebastian smirked.  “Here, get in.”

He opened the passenger side door of his Mustang, and Kurt slipped inside.  Sebastian walked around and got into the driver’s seat, but he didn’t start the car.  He just leaned back against the door and smirked at him. 

“Not ready to go home yet?” Sebastian asked, and Kurt blushed a little at being caught in his obvious stall. 

“Well, my dad will be full of questions for me.”

“That’s why you don’t tell parents about who you go out with,” Sebastian suggested.

“You might be able to get away with that, but I can’t.” Kurt leaned back against the door as well, so that he was facing Sebastian. 

“Well, I don’t date anyway, so it’s not a problem for me.  Most of the time, I don’t even bother with names,” Sebastian shrugged, as if a series of one-night stands was normal. 

As if it didn’t matter that he didn’t know or couldn’t remember a string of nameless, faceless men.

“I don’t mean to sound judgmental, but that actually sounds kind of sad to me,” Kurt said quietly.

“It’s what it is.  And it’s how I like it,” Sebastian replied with a hardened tone in his voice.

“I didn’t say that you weren’t allowed to like it,” Kurt pointed out.

“I know.”  Sebastian looked away and out the window.

“Will you tell me about Firebird?  I’d like to know the real reason before Santana spreads it around school.  That way if someone comes up with something wrong, like the flaming thing, I can at least know what I’m arguing against.”

“Okay, stop whining.  There are different versions of the Firebird in Russian mythology, but one of the most common is that the Firebird is both a blessing and a bringer of doom to the person attempting to capture it.”

“Wait, I’m a bringer of doom?” Kurt frowned at that.  He’d ignore the whining comment for now.

Sebastian laughed, “In a few retellings, there are three sons of the Tsar, and they are sent to capture the Firebird, but only one is partially successful.  The pursuit of the Firebird, the preoccupation with the capture, is what brings the _doom_.  Because the Firebird, who bestows blessings on others, can never truly be caged.”

Kurt sat, shocked.  He’d never had anything so flattering said about him. 

Ever.  In his life. 

And it had come from Sebastian Smythe. 

Okay, he’d obviously entered an alternate universe.  Or Ashton Kutcher had been hired to Punk him, and he was hiding on the other side of Kurt’s Navigator.

Or Sebastian was drunk.  Or he’d been poisoned and he was on his last dying breath.  There had to be at least a thousand valid reasons for this that had nothing to do with his normal reality. 

“Kurt?” Sebastian’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I’m trying to form words.”

“Well, you formed five of them just now.  Want to try for a few more?” Sebastian smirked.

“That has to be the most flattering thing anyone has ever said about me.  Are you sure you weren’t drinking in there?” Kurt replied.

Sebastian snorted, “I wasn’t drinking.  When we talked about Pavarotti, and about how you considered yourself like him.  Caged at Dalton.  It reminded me of that story.  And it suits you.  You like to protect others, or _bestow blessings_.”

“Whose doom am I currently bringing?”

“My first guess would be Blaine’s,” Sebastian smirked.

“I like the sound of that.  So the longer he pursues me, the worse his doom will get?”

“The preoccupation will slowly destroy him,” Sebastian answered, as if he was making it into a promise.

“But you still haven’t told me what _you_ decided about Blaine,” Kurt replied.

He needed to get back on topic, because this felt way too much like a real date between the two of them.  And Sebastian didn’t find him attractive, so that was definitely a one-sided feeling on Kurt’s part.  And he did not need to make a fool out of himself over this. 

“Well, whether I want him or not, going after you means he’s distracted from trying to get you back right?” 

And the longer Sebastian ignored Blaine, the harder Blaine would try to seduce him, Kurt was sure.

“So, are you saying that you’ll keep showing interest in me, so that Blaine will come after you anyway, with or without a sexual reward at the end?  That doesn’t sound like you, Sebastian,” Kurt frowned. 

“Who said the sexual reward had to come from Blaine?” Sebastian sat back and smirked. 

Kurt swallowed nervously, and he looked away.  When he looked back again, Sebastian was touching his glasses again. 

Did Kurt give off some kind of signal for that?  Is that why he was doing it all the damn time?  Fuck.

“I’m not even going to pretend to not know what you’re getting at.  But this really doesn’t make sense to me.  You don’t find me attractive in anyway.  We’ve established this at every one of our encounters.  Why would you suddenly be okay with me being a reward rather than Blaine?”

There.  He’d said that without his voice failing him, and he’d done it without looking like an idiot.  He hoped anyway.

Sebastian snorted, “Are you telling me that you wouldn’t be interested in being the reward?  You didn’t happen to mention that at all in your reply.”

“I am not willing to confirm or deny that,” Kurt smirked back at him.  “And you also haven’t answered the question.”

“Son of a state’s attorney.  I’m an expert at not willing to confirm or deny.”

“Are you saying you want to date me for _me_ , and not to get Blaine?” Kurt asked, as plainly as he knew how.

“Are you saying you want me to _want_ to date you for you and not to get Blaine?” Sebastian said, as unclearly as he appeared to know how.

“This is very much one of those times where I’d just like to smack you,” Kurt replied dryly. 

He felt like slamming his forehead onto the dashboard of Sebastian’s car. 

“Kinky,” Sebastian smirked.  “What I’m saying is that I’ll give this distracting Blaine thing a try for you.  But I might not be happy with Blaine being my reward.”

“But you’ve been after him for months,” Kurt reminded.  “Tell me this isn’t a joke.  That you aren’t just saying this so that I’ll fall for it, and then I’ll get humiliated all over again when you fall for Blaine’s bullshit and dance off together into the Dalton sunset.”

“Fuck Blaine,” Sebastian sneered.

“Not my job anymore,” Kurt replied.  “But you didn’t say what I needed you to say.”

“It’s not a joke, Kurt.” Sebastian said soberly. 

“But this is sort-of dating.  Not a one-night stand.  You don’t do those, remember?” Kurt reminded.

“When I see how this goes with Blaine, and I decide that I’m not going that direction, then I reserve the right to renegotiate terms with you.”

“Terms?  Terms for what?”

“Sex, obviously.  What other terms would I have?”

“Ooookay.  That was a little too clear, I guess,” Kurt hedged.  “But why do you want to?  You’ve always been so happy with the status quo.”

“I’m going to test him.  And just maybe finally getting him won’t be enough for me,” Sebastian replied. 

“Well, what will?”

Sebastian’s eyebrow rose, and Kurt really wished he hadn’t asked that. 

“Come here,” Sebastian crooked his finger at Kurt. 

 _Said the fucking spider to the god damn fly_.

Kurt leaned forward and Sebastian met him halfway.  Sebastian dropped a soft kiss onto Kurt’s mouth, and he pulled back slightly, licking his lips.  Then he changed his mind again, and he pressed his lips against Kurt’s again, tilting his head to allow better access, and opening his mouth.  He flicked his tongue against Kurt’s lower lip, and Kurt felt a smile cross Sebastian’s mouth. 

Kurt moaned, and he realized his hand, which he apparently no longer had control of, had begun to slide up Sebastian’s jawline.

Kurt pulled back and looked into Sebastian’s eyes, “But I have a gay-face, remember?  And I dress like I’m on a Puerto Rican pride float.”

Sebastian snorted inelegantly, “I have obnoxious CW hair, and I smell like Craigslist. Seems like it’s meant to be, don’t you think?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian unlocked his dorm room door and opened it to find Jeff and Nick sitting on his bed.  He leaned back out to make sure he was in the right room, despite having a key to the very room in question, and he popped back inside once the verification was made.

“Breaking and entering gentlemen?”

“Oh, shut up and get in here,” Nick whispered and waved frantically.

Jeff was now bouncing on the balls of his feet and gesturing wildly. 

“Did you two have sugar and caffeine at the same time again?” Sebastian tossed his keys onto his desk and toed off his shoes at the foot of his bed. 

“Details, dude,” Nick demanded and sat down at the foot of Sebastian’s bed. 

“Do I even want to know how you got in here?” Sebastian smirked and shrugged off his jacket, before hanging it in his closet.  “And why the hell did you lock the door behind you?”

“Stop evading,” Jeff replied.

“I’m not evading,” Sebastian glanced back at him as he crossed the room.  “I’m questioning the perpetrators who broke into my room.”

Nick snorted, “Just be glad we’re not Trent and Thad.”

That was not an answer for why they’d locked themselves in his room.  His guess would be that it involved fucking, but that’s just the way Sebastian’s thoughts ran normally. 

Sebastian grimaced, “Good point.  Why aren’t you two in bed?  _Sleeping_ I mean,” he smirked.  “And why lock yourselves in my room without me?  I’m offended you didn’t ask me to join.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeff fidgeted.

Sebastian smirked.  “Hide it from the rest of the group all you want.  But I know what’s going on.”

“Aaaaand moving on,” Nick interrupted and clapped his hands together.  “Alex let us in when he left.  He’s spending the night with Miranda tonight.”

Sebastian nodded.  He’d asked for a private room, but his father had decided that he needed to learn to play well with others.  So he was forced into having a roommate, but at least this one spent nearly as much time out of the room as Sebastian did. 

“Okay,” Sebastian yawned.  “Well, I guess you guys can go now.”

They weren’t going anywhere, and he knew that.  But it was fun playing with them.  They were relentless when they got nosy, but Sebastian had been on the receiving end of their curiosity many times.  He knew how to work around it.

He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down to Kurt’s name.  He’d asked for Sebastian to text when he arrived.

**From Sebastian: Hey Firebird.  I’m safe at Dalton.  Inquisition begins again.**

He’d put the phone down onto the table when it buzzed with the return message.

**From Kurt:  Dear Jeff and Nick.  Stop being nosy.  Love, Kurt.**

**From Sebastian:  I’ll pass the message on.  Good night.**

“Kurt says to stop being nosy.”  Sebastian put the phone down and turned to Jeff and Nick.  “What?”

“What the hell is going on with Kurt and Blaine?” Jeff demanded. 

“I told you.  Blaine cheated on him with David Karofsky.  And that’s not all he’s done.  Why didn’t anybody tell me he was a fucking idiot?”

“Would you have listened?” Nick challenged. 

“Good point,” Sebastian nodded.  “Nevermind.  Now explain your comment from this afternoon.  I asked Kurt if he knew what you meant by that, and he said no.”

“Do you know about Blaine and the Great Gap Mistake?” Nick asked quietly, and Sebastian nodded. 

“Well, we were there the first day that whole spectacle started.  Jeff and I both saw that the GAP guy couldn’t take his eyes off Kurt.  It was blatant.  I mean even Wes noticed, and he was clueless most of the time.  The guy kept coming closer to Kurt, like he wanted to talk to him, but then Blaine kept shooting the guy these looks, and he’d back off a little.  Then Kurt would be off in the store by himself again, and the dude would try again.  Jeff and I were watching Blaine the whole time because he looked pissed.”

“Really?” Sebastian lay down on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head.  

It sounded like Kurt had played down the guy’s interest some in his version of the story.  Or Kurt just hadn’t seen exactly how interested the guy had been.

“I was about to suggest we get Blaine out of there so the guy could go up to Kurt without causing an incident, but then Kurt decided we were done in there.  And we left,” Jeff added.

“Then a few days later, Blaine comes in and says he’s got a coffee date with that cute guy from the GAP.  I asked who he was talking about, and he described that guy perfectly.  I asked him about it, and I pointed out that the guy seemed interested in Kurt.  All he said was “ _Yeah, I know_ ,” and walked off.”

“Sounds like he was proud of it,” Sebastian frowned.  And it sounded a lot more like Blaine knew exactly what he was doing the whole time.  As opposed to being oblivious about how his actions looked to Kurt.

“But why weren’t you surprised he cheated?  I was.  I’ll admit that.” Sebastian asked.

“Well, because he flirts so much, especially when Kurt’s not around.  I’m kind of surprised he held out against you for as long as he did.  But I’ve never seen him so actively go after someone like he did the GAP guy.  He seemed pissed that the guy was interested in Kurt.  I thought at first it was because he wanted Kurt, and he wanted the guy to back off.  But then he turned it all around and went after the guy for himself,” Nick replied. 

“I asked Kurt about it later, after we sang to that guy and got him fired.  But Kurt said he’d noticed the guy staring at him, but he didn’t think the guy was his type so he wasn’t all that attracted,” Jeff added.

“Same thing he told me.  But get this.  Blaine does it a lot.  Apparently, he flirts with anybody who shows an interest in Kurt.  So Kurt and I came to an agreement,” Sebastian winked.

“Fuck, Sebastian,” Nick stood up.  “You’re playing Kurt.”

“No, I’m not.  If anything, I’ll be playing Blaine.  Kurt’s the one who came up with the idea.  He suggested that I flirt with him to get Blaine interested in me.  I’m not doing anything Kurt hasn’t already agreed to.”

Well, except the flirting for real even when Blaine wasn’t around. 

Which was confusing as shit, because, regardless of sexy sounds made while devouring chocolate, Kurt Hummel wasn’t someone Sebastian was attracted to normally.  No matter how good he sang.  Or the moans.  No matter what he wore.  Or the stupid moans. 

And those stupid fucking moans when he ate chocolate needed to be stopped before they thought about going out again.  Because fucking hell.  There will need to be a no dessert rule. 

“Are you going to go after Kurt for real too?” Jeff asked quietly.  “I can’t see you, you know, dating him without _that_.”

“You mean sex, Jeff?  You can’t even say it? I’m not going to hurt him, if that’s what you want to know.  Well, not intentionally, but you know I can’t control my mouth sometimes.”

“Tell me about it,” Nick muttered, which earned him a stern glare from Jeff.  “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.”

“Oh really?” Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and turned to Nick.

“I meant I was agreeing with him about whatever he meant by the statement,” Nick defended and gestured to Sebastian.

“Which could have been what I can do with my mouth, though,” Sebastian supplied helpfully, as he watched Jeff turn on Nick even more.

“So how the hell do you know what he can do with his mouth?” Jeff demanded.

“I never said I did!  _He_ never said I did! I swear, Jeff!” Nick babbled.  “Sebastian! Fix this!”

Jeff stalked out of the room, and Sebastian burst out laughing.  “Go grovel.  I’ll fix it tomorrow.  I’m really tired.”

“Why are you so tired?” Nick glared.

“Why is that your business?” Sebastian stared up at him from the bed. 

“Did you and Kurt?” Nick asked quietly.

“Not that you have any right to ask, but no, we didn’t,” Sebastian glared.   “Get out and go make up with your boyfriend.”

Nick threw another glare at him before he left to find Jeff.

Sebastian got up to finish getting ready for bed, and he stopped by the desk and picked up his phone.  There was another message from Kurt that his phone hadn’t alerted him about.

**From Kurt:  Good night Sebastian.  Thank you for tonight, and don’t be too hard on them.**

 

 

“So, how was the date?” Sam smirked from the doorway to Kurt’s room. 

Kurt had just sent off the text telling Sebastian good night, and he dropped the phone on the bed.  This Sebastian thing was going to be a problem.  Because once he’d stopped being such an ass to Kurt weeks ago, Kurt had started to appreciate his sense of humor.  And Kurt had never denied that he was sexy. 

But not once had he ever considered the idea that he’d actually like Sebastian’s change in personality.  And that scared him a little.  He was a strong person on his own, and he knew it.  But there was something about Sebastian that made him want to not be the strong one in a relationship. 

Not that they had a relationship.  But still.  That wasn’t the point.

“It was pretty good.  I guess Santana texted you about it huh?  Were you with Cedes?” Kurt patted the bed and Sam sat down on the edge of it.

“Yes, she’s kind of pissed at you for not telling her, but I think I calmed her down by the time I left.”

“Don’t tell me how,” Kurt snorted.

“So what’s going on?  The real story,” Sam asked quietly.

“Well, you know how Blaine is right?  Sebastian and I got to talking one day about it, and I mentioned that all he would have had to do to get Blaine was to flirt with me.  And then this whole idea snowballed out of control,” Kurt shrugged and yawned.

“Can you handle it?”

“Not sure.  I’ve handled worse situations before, but Sebastian is a whole different level of intensity for me.  In the same conversation, he sounds like he’s only in this to finally get Blaine, but then he’ll say something that makes me think he actually wants me.  But that’s crazy,” Kurt brushed that idea aside.

“Why is it crazy?  He’d be lucky to have you, in my opinion,” Sam smiled.

“See.  Cloning needed.  Make this happen, Sam,” Kurt waved dramatically.  “Make it work.”

“Okay, Tim Gunn, I’ll get right on that.”

“See.  Shit like that is why you can’t escape the gay rumors, my dear.” Kurt smirked and got up off the bed. 

“Shit like what?” Sam laughed.

“The fact that you know what Tim Gunn says.”

“ _You_ make me watch the show with you,” Sam defended with amusement.

“Irrelevant, Sam.  Totally irrelevant.” Kurt waved Sam’s reasoning away as he entered his bathroom.

“If you say so,” Sam snorted.  “You realize Rachel is going to kill you for this?”

“Yeah, she will.  At least she’ll be on my side over Blaine cheating.  I _hope_ ,” Kurt called from the bathroom.

“She will.  You’re her favorite gay guy.”

“But if she sides with me, they can’t make sweet music together anymore,” Kurt replied. 

“She’ll get over it.  This betrayal, I’m not sure about.  You’re flirting with the competition,” Sam said with mock seriousness.

“You should talk, Mr. Blows Kisses to rival all male show choirs during competitions.  Wait.  Now that I think about it,” Kurt poked his head out of the bathroom to smirk at him, “you did that while Sebastian was singing.  Is there something I should know?”

Sam held up both hands in defeat, “I was overcome by emotion.  That’s all.  No repressed gay desires, I swear.”

“Yeah. Okay.  Well, keep it that way.  That’s my Sebastian you were blowing kisses at,” Kurt winked and put his hands on his hips.  “Plus, if you’re going to have any repressed gay desires, they’d better be for me.”

“Your Sebastian huh?” Sam smiled.  “And I vow to you.  If my desires ever become gay and unrepressed, you’ll be the first to know.”

Kurt smiled at him and waved him out of the room.  “Now, we’re talking.”

“Night Kurt.  I’ll see you in the morning,” Sam winked.

“Night Sam,” Kurt smiled and watched as he left the room.

He hoped Sam would keep his mouth shut about that ‘ _my Sebastian_ ’ comment, because that could really backfire on him if it ever got back to Sebastian. 

 

 

Dave dropped onto his bed with a sigh. 

The date had gone okay.  It wasn’t anything life-changing, but how could it have been?  He’d spend most of his time with his thoughts trained on somebody sitting tables away with Sebastian Smythe.

Chandler had been nice.  With his confidence, he’d expected Chandler to be a jock version of Sebastian.

But he hadn’t been at all.  Chandler was cute and he was definitely nicely built.  He was more muscular than Kurt, but not quite as much as Dave.  He was built kind of like Evans, whose ass got him in trouble with Santana.  He even had brown hair, and nice eyes, even if Dave couldn’t remember what color they were. 

He seemed fine.  He didn’t talk down to Brittany, which earned him points with both Dave and Santana.  He’d been kind to her, even after hearing some of the crazy things that came out of her mouth at dinner.  Like when she said that about rescuing dolphins that were trapped in spider webs.  Chandler had trouble processing the image of a dolphin wrapped in a spider’s cocoon, but he hadn’t said anything mean to Brittany.  Nobody sitting at the table bothered to explain the dolphin thing to Chandler anyway.

Shit.  If anybody needed rescuing, it was Dave, from the clutches of Kurt Hummel. 

There was absolutely nothing wrong with Chandler at all.  Except for the annoying little fact that he wasn’t Fancy. 

Fuck.  He was never going to get past this if he didn’t at least try to date other guys.  Maybe Chandler just wasn’t his type.  After all, he was nothing like Fancy.  Maybe what he needed was to date guys who were like Fancy.

Thin.  Prissy.  Annoying as fuck.  Sexy as hell. 

Stop right there.  That was not helping. 

Santana had kicked him during dinner when his eyes found Kurt’s table again.  For like the fiftieth fucking time all night.  He would definitely need to make sure that any other dates were somewhere Kurt Hummel would not be. 

Sebastian had obviously made up his mind about going after Kurt.  That little display at the table had been for Dave and not Brittany.  He wanted everybody to know that he was the one with Kurt tonight and not Dave.  Like Dave didn’t already know.  Like Dave wasn’t already kicking himself for that decision. 

All because Dave couldn’t keep his fucking cock in his pants. 

And because of Blaine fucking Anderson.  The two guys at McKinley who were supposed to love Kurt the most were the ones that had cheated behind his back.  

If Blaine had just gone after someone else, finally given in to his warped need to be better than Kurt with anybody else but Dave, then Dave might have a chance with Fancy right now. 

But Blaine had climbed all over him, begging for Dave to fuck him, promising that his constant thoughts of Fancy would go away if he just got laid.  Maybe he’d chosen Dave for a reason.

Maybe he’d done all that to make sure that if Kurt ever did leave him, Dave wouldn’t be the one that he ran to for comfort.  Because this way, Dave had betrayed him just as much as Blaine had, and there would be no way Kurt could forgive either one of them for this. 

Sure, Dave got to keep Kurt’s friendship, but it would probably never go beyond that because Fancy would always wonder.  Maybe always blame him for the end of his relationship with Blaine. 

And that fucking sucked. 

 

 

Blaine was slowly losing his mind.  Maybe not even slowly.  Maybe he’d already lost it, and he was just realizing for the first time.  But whatever was going on with him, he knew that Kurt was the only person in his life that could help him through it. 

He had a theory about why he’d slept with David, but it was an unsatisfying one.  And one he didn’t plan to dwell on.  What he planned to dwell on was getting Kurt back.  He would not even attempt to accept a world where Kurt didn’t love him anymore. 

That idea was unacceptable.

Kurt was his soul mate, and Blaine would do anything he needed to in order to get him back. 

Kurt loved him.  Yes, he got tired of Blaine’s bullshit.  He got irritated when Blaine got needy and starting flirting with other guys.  But he’d always been there for Blaine, making sure that he didn’t do anything stupid. 

He couldn’t just take that away from Blaine.  Not now.  They’d been together for too long for Kurt to just rip that away from him.

Blaine would make it up to him.  He’d figure out a way to woo him again.  Kurt loved being romanced, and even though Blaine wasn’t always great at it, he knew he could win him back. 

Blaine threw himself backwards onto his bed and groaned. 

Why did he always have to be such a fuck-up? 

And the one person he could always go to when he fucked-up was the very person he couldn’t call.  Because his calls weren’t welcome anymore. 

There was at least one other person who knew exactly how he felt at this moment.

**From Blaine:  Dave, I’m sorry.  I’m such a fuck up.  I screwed all three of us, didn’t I?**

He didn’t really expect an answer, so he threw his phone on the bed and went downstairs to get something to eat.  He wasn’t hungry, but he needed to eat.  He scrounged around and made a sandwich, grabbed a soda, and headed back upstairs. 

He picked up his phone again, more out of habit than out of a sense that Dave had answered him.  But he had, and Blaine opened the message.

**From Dave:  Yeah, Blaine, you did.  But so did I.**

And it was true.  Blaine had brought it on both of them, but Dave had been just as willing to sleep with him.  And now, neither one of them had Kurt. 

He couldn’t figure out which one of them was in the worse situation.

Dave had never truly had Kurt, not the way he’d wanted to.  Blaine had had Kurt’s love once, but had thrown it away.  And together, they’d managed to hurt Kurt more than anyone had in the past three years. 

Neither one of them got to win this time.


	9. Chapter 9

The requirement of attending class was really just irritating as fuck today. 

Sebastian couldn’t put his finger on why, but it didn’t matter which instructor he saw this morning, he wanted to advise them of the exact number of fucks he could actually give about their subject. 

History, which was normally his favorite, wasn’t even holding his interest.  He’d decided by noon that the lack of fucks given was going to overrule his grade point average, and he’d skipped the rest of the day.  He’d turned off his phone and gone for a drive. 

Maybe he just needed to get laid.  He’d been to Scandal’s once since the last night he’d seen Dave there.  And he’d left alone, again.  That might be it.  It had been over three days since his date with Kurt, and they’d talked on the phone since then.  They’d texted some. 

But between his workload at Dalton and the extra Warbler practices and Kurt’s NYADA preparation and Nationals practice, and _his_ classwork, they’d barely _seen_ each other. 

And now, he found himself pissed as hell that he hadn’t seen a guy he wasn’t even really dating.  What the fuck was that about? 

One date and he wanted to actually _talk_ to Kurt?  As in hold a conversation?  The fuck? 

Yes, he would be interested in more, but not if Kurt wasn’t.  And since when did that even happen?  Jesus Christ, there was something wrong with him. 

But now, he really needed to talk to Kurt.  And they were going to do something this weekend.  And Kurt was going to wear his normal clothes if Sebastian had to drive over to his house and pick them out for him.  And they were going to avoid any restaurant that served chocolate. 

And then he was going to get whatever this was the fuck out of his system.

Sebastian turned his phone back on, and he saw a few missed calls from Jeff and Nick.  But he wasn’t in the mood to deal with them at the moment.

Sebastian texted Kurt that he was coming over and he’d be there by the time McKinley let out for the day.  Kurt texted back an affirmative and a winking smile, and Sebastian started getting ready.  Since it was one now, he’d get to Lima by at least three or three-thirty, and then he and Kurt could take off somewhere. 

Sebastian was getting out a few changes of clothes to take, in case he spent the night either at home, another two hour drive away in a different direction, or at Kurt’s.  Which wasn’t likely, but there was always the chance that Kurt would sympathize about his long drive and let him crash at his house. 

It’s not like Kurt didn’t have enough chaperones at the Hummel-Hudson house to keep his virtue safe from Sebastian.

The door to his room burst open, and Jeff and Nick fell inside, panting and shouting his name. 

“What is wrong with you two?” Sebastian glared.  He was really not in the mood for Warbler shit today. 

“Shit Sebastian.  Where have you been all afternoon?” Jeff panted.

“I skipped classes.  Why?”

“Blaine came,” Nick put his hands on his hips and looked back and forth between Sebastian and Jeff.  “We saw your car was finally back so we ran straight here.”

“Why did Blaine come here?” Sebastian turned and looked at Nick.

“He wanted the Warblers to help with Kurt,” Jeff muttered very quietly. 

Sebastian turned.  _Yes_ , Blaine had picked the perfect day to fuck with him. 

Sebastian walked over to Jeff and stopped in front of him.  “Tell me what happened.”

“He came in and said that Kurt was mad at him, and he needed to get him back.  He didn’t admit to the cheating part though.  He made it sound like Kurt was upset over nothing,” Jeff muttered with disgust.

“And why didn’t you say something?” Sebastian demanded.  “Nevermind.  Kurt wouldn’t have wanted you to do it anyway.  It’s none of their fucking business, but it wouldn’t matter.  They’d do whatever the fuck Blaine asked them to do.  _Fuck_.  They’re going to sing to him, aren’t they?”

It was exactly like something Blaine would do.  When in doubt, serenade him with the saddest, most pathetic song you can find.  Or one about sex toys.  That seemed to be the range of feeling Blaine had for his love interests.

“Actually we don’t know.  We excused ourselves and went looking for you.  Did you leave your phone here or something?” Nick asked quietly.

“I turned it off and went for a drive.  When did they leave?”

“About a half an hour ago.”

 _Shit_.  He grabbed his phone and scrolled down to Kurt’s number.  He couldn’t call because Kurt would be in class right now.  But he could text.

**From Sebastian:  Firebird, Blaine’s on his way to you with the Warblers.**

That warning looked ridiculous, even to him.  He was underestimating Kurt.  Even if Blaine pulled out the emotional blackmail, he’d done enough to Kurt that Firebird would see right through him. 

But still, he needed to get on the road, like right fucking now.

Thirty minutes into the drive, Kurt still hadn’t answered his text. 

 

 

Kurt cursed himself for not charging his phone last night, because the damn thing had died right after answering Sebastian’s request to come over.  The poor phone had used up its last bit of energy to send Sebastian the reply, and then it had just given up.  He’d felt naked without it, and he hoped Sebastian didn’t think he was ignoring him. 

Glee had been wonderful today, mainly because for some reason, Blaine was absent.  He never missed Glee unless he was sick, and Kurt had gotten to the point where he dreaded attending every day just because Blaine wouldn’t leave him alone.  It was the only class they had together.

Blaine had apparently refused to read the memo about them being _broken up_.  He found little ways to get near Kurt during practice, and he’d go out of his way to talk to him, no matter how many times Kurt said to leave him alone. 

It was so fucking annoying, but he couldn’t really do much since they couldn’t risk causing a bigger rift in the group.  Not with Nationals coming up in a month or so. 

So Kurt ignored, and Kurt avoided.  He was really good at avoiding. 

But not today.  Glee had been refreshing today.  Puck had taken over Blaine’s parts today, and he’d had a hassle free practice for the first time in weeks.

Kurt was walking across the courtyard with Mercedes and Sam now that school had ended for the day.  He was planning to drop them at her house, and then he’d go home and charge his phone enough to call Sebastian.  They weeded their way to the parking lot through the crowds of other students.

“Kurt,” Sam warned under his breath and pointed up at the top of the stairs, where Blaine stood in a borrowed Warbler uniform, flanked by nearly the entire Dalton choir.

“Oh my god,” Kurt muttered.  He stopped and stared at the spectacle that was about to occur.

“ _Dreams… that’s where I have to go_ ,” sang Blaine from the top of the steps of the courtyard.  The Warblers provided back-up, and Kurt sighed in frustration.  “ _To see your beautiful face, anymore_.”

So much for a Blaine free day. 

“ _I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio_ ,” Blaine crooned with his hand over his heart.  “ _Hope, hope there’s a conversation, we both admit we had it good.  But until then, it’s alienation, I know.  That much is understood_.”

Kurt turned to walk back into the school, but one flank of Warblers had snuck behind him while he’d been watching the train wreck of Blaine Anderson in front of him. 

“Blaine, stop,” Kurt called out.  But he was ignored, just as he thought he’d be.

“ _And I realize_ ,” Blaine sang.  And the Warblers joined in for the chorus of the Gavin Degraw song. 

“ _If you ask me how I’m doin, I would say I’m doin just fine.  I would lie and say that you’re not on my mind_ ,” The Warblers behind him followed him as he tried to escape to the right. 

Kurt sent a pleading look to Sam and Mercedes.  Sam looked furious, but what was Kurt supposed to do?  Once Blaine got started on a serenade, there was never any stopping him. 

Kurt turned to go back into the school, but they headed off that exit too.  He was surrounded.

Was this how Jeremiah had felt in the GAP that day?  If so, he’d need to go back and apologize, and then he’d make it up to Jeremiah by getting him his stupid job back.

“ _But I go out, and I sit down, at a table set for two.  And finally I’m forced to face the truth.  No matter what I say, I’m not over you_ ,” Blaine sang.

“ _Not over you_ ,” The Warblers echoed the song title, and they all looked pretty damn proud of themselves. 

Where the fuck had Sebastian been when the Warblers decided to join Blaine’s side?  Jeff and Nick were missing too.

“ _Damn, damn boy, you do it well, and I thought you were innocent.  You took this heart and put it through hell.”_

Oh, no.  Blaine had not convinced the Warblers that Kurt was in the wrong here?  Had he? 

“ _But still you’re magnificent, Iiiiiii’m, I’m a boomerang.  Doesn’t matter how you throw me, turn around and I’m back in the game_ ,” Blaine sang with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

Kurt stood, getting more irritated every second, and he shot a glare over at Sam.  Sam called out to Blaine, but the Warblers stepped in between them, separating Sam and Blaine. 

This was worse than the epic Michael Jackson show choir stand-off.  And by the time they were done, Blaine would end up lying in pain at Kurt’s feet.  Again. 

Except this time, it would be Kurt who put him there.

Kurt shook his head and Sam and stood with his hands on his hips.  Blaine was the king of choosing the most inappropriate song for the moment, but this was unreal.

He’d stand here and listen to Blaine’s bullshit, but then he had an earful to give the Warblers afterwards.  Sam nodded, understanding that Kurt was going to handle it, and he and Mercedes sat down on the nearest seats to enjoy the rest of the show.

“ _Even better than the old me, but I’m not even close without you_.”  Blaine sang.

The Warblers, seeing Kurt had given in, decided to just sway behind Blaine and they all sang in unison.

“ _If you ask me how I’m doin, I would say I’m doin just fine.  I would lie and say that you’re not on my mind.  But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two.  And finally I’m forced to face the truth.  No matter what I say, I’m not over you_.”

Kurt saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he felt a surge of pleasure at the sight of Sebastian at the top of the stairs.  Sebastian held up one finger at Kurt, and Kurt lifted his head in acknowledgment.  After Kurt got done with Blaine, he’d let Sebastian have a turn. 

The Warblers, and Blaine, had their backs turned to the stairs, so none of them saw him.

Blaine walked up to Kurt and sang “ _And if I had the chance to renew, you know there isn’t a thing I wouldn’t do.  I could get back on the right track.  But only if you’d be convinced, so until then_.”

“ _If you ask me how I’m doin, I would say I’m doin just fine.  I would lie and say that you’re not on my mind.  But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two.  And finally I’m forced to face the truth.  No matter what I say, I’m not over you_.” 

The Warblers finished with flourishing echoes of “ _Not over you_.”

Kurt had a headache now. 

He waited for Blaine and the Reassembled Pips to get comfortable and satisfied about their performance.  Then he walked over to them and stared at the members of the group that were directly behind Blaine. 

“Do you even know why he felt the need to do this?” Kurt demanded from the Warblers.

Trent smiled and said, “To get you back.”  And Thad just scowled at Kurt, like usual.

“Obviously.  But did it occur to any of you to ask _why_ he didn’t have me in the first place?” Kurt glared at each one of them.  “Or does Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler extend to helping your friend get back a boyfriend he cheated on?”

Some of the Warblers gasped and turned to Blaine, who was fidgeting nervously in front of them. 

“And you,” Kurt turned on Blaine.  “Really?  You have the most unbelievable audacity.  Would a cheating song have been too obvious for you?  You pick a song that suggests that you don’t have a fucking clue why we’re through?  Really?”

Sebastian had apparently finished his descent of the courtyard steps during Kurt’s tirade, because he pushed through the Warblers, and he came to stand in front of Kurt. 

“Hey Firebird, you okay?” Sebastian put his finger under Kurt’s chin and held his face up to look at him. 

“I’m fine, Seb.  Just irritated.  And I’m feeling really sympathetic to Jeremiah right now.” 

Sebastian snorted, and then he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s mouth, which elicited another series of gasps from the Warblers. 

“You want me to get this?” Sebastian whispered.  “I know you can handle it, but I will if you want me to.”

Kurt nodded, and then Sebastian turned to Blaine, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist in a fluid motion.  “Blaine, I know you’re always a little oblivious about things, but I’ll forgive you this time since Kurt and I never made an official announcement about _us_.”

Kurt smirked and turned away from Blaine’s expression of horror at the emphasis on the word ‘us.’  He caught Sam’s expression, and his best friend was nearly bent over with laughter.  Mercedes had her hands over her mouth to prevent her own squeals of enjoyment.

“What do you mean Sebastian?” Blaine asked in shock.  Really?  Blaine was oblivious, but there was nothing unclear about Sebastian’s statement.

The Warblers made a quick exit, probably to avoid watching Blaine’s embarrassment at being turned down.  Again.  When would he learn that serenading wasn’t always the best choice?

Sebastian stepped forward, releasing Kurt, and towered over Blaine.  “It’s really simple, Blaine.  I mean that Kurt is _mine_.  And you will back off.  He isn’t taking you back.”

 _Damn_.  Kurt had closed his eyes at the shudder of desire that flared when Sebastian growled out the word _mine_.  This possessiveness was _nothing_ like what he’d done during their date at Breadstix.  This time, he sounded furious and completely serious. 

But whether Sebastian really meant it or not, Kurt’s traitorous body was in full agreement that he was Sebastian’s.  And that was not good.  Not good at all.

“Kurt,” Blaine’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine staring at him accusingly. 

“What Blaine?” Kurt propped his hand on his hip and adjusted the strap of his messenger bag. 

“ _You’re_ with him?”  The accusation fell flat because Kurt could hear the truth behind the words.

While Blaine _was_ upset that Kurt was turning him down, he was _more_ incredulous that Sebastian would be with Kurt, and Kurt could hear it in his voice.   He’d emphasized the ‘ _you’re’_ instead of the ‘ _him_.’  Like it was such a fucking surprise that Sebastian would chose Kurt.

Since it was Blaine’s core belief that he’d always be the better choice in a Kurt versus Blaine competition, he couldn’t imagine someone wanting Kurt instead of him.  Or if he _could_ imagine it, he couldn’t accept it. 

And Kurt was just really tired of dealing with it. 

Kurt wished he was secure enough in this _thing_ with Sebastian to rub it in Blaine’s face, but he wasn’t.  Deep down, he worried that Sebastian would fall back into his attraction to Blaine.  And then Blaine would win again.

“Yes, I am,” Kurt put his hand on Sebastian’s side.  “Can we go, Seb?”

“Yeah, Firebird.  We can go,” Sebastian took Kurt’s hand and pulled him away from Blaine.  “You picked the wrong day to mess with us, Anderson.  You’re fucking lucky Firebird doesn’t believe in violence.”

“Firebird?” Blaine whispered in confusion.

“Hang on a second, Seb.”  Kurt glared at Blaine and walked over to Sam, handing his best friend the keys to his Navigator.  “You take Cedes home.  I’ll get Seb to take me home later.”

Sam nodded and palmed the keys.  Then he and Mercedes walked towards the parking lot.

“Come on, baby,” Sebastian held out his hand again, and Kurt took it gratefully.  “Let’s get out of here.”

Seriously?  The ‘ _baby_ ’ was as bad as the possessiveness.  And combine it with the ‘Firebird,’ and Kurt was a fucking mess, which was probably exactly what Sebastian wanted.  If he’d been wearing the glasses, Kurt probably would have jumped him right then. 

And that was all kinds of disconcerting to admit. 

“Where’s your phone?” Sebastian asked when they got to his Mustang. 

“Battery died.  Were you trying to warn me?” Kurt got into the passenger seat after Sebastian unlocked the door.

“Yes, I skipped classes this afternoon, so I didn’t know he was planning this until Jeff and Nick found me when I got back.  I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”  Sebastian started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Kurt caught sight of the Warblers waiting for Blaine in the parking lot. 

“It’s fine.  It’s not your fault he’s an idiot,” Kurt shrugged.  “Thank you for that back there.”

“For what?  You took care of him just fine.  You didn’t need me,” Sebastian smiled.

“I really need to find Jeremiah some day and beg his forgiveness for when we put him through that.  It was embarrassing to watch,” Kurt said sardonically.

“I didn’t even see all of it, but I was cringing,” Sebastian smirked.

“What would possess him to think that was a good idea?” Kurt asked.

“Stupidity?  Too much gel in his hair maybe?”

Kurt snorted, “Well, this could work out for you, right?  You’ve publicly declared your intentions for me, and now Blaine will come running to you.”

But now, it didn’t sound like such a great idea to Kurt. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Sebastian answered quietly.  “What do you want to do tonight?”

“What did you have in mind?  I see a bag in the backseat,” Kurt smiled.

“Well, I packed some clothes just in case I got lucky enough to have a bed available in Lima,” Sebastian said without taking his eyes off the road.

“Very strategic planning on your part,” Kurt agreed.

“I think we should go hang out at your house, and then I think we should go to Scandal’s.”

“Okay,” Kurt agreed readily. 

“That was easy,” Sebastian laughed.  “I expected to have to talk you into Scandal’s.”

Kurt smiled.  “For some reason, all you have to do is suggest Scandal’s and I’m easy to convince.”

“Huh, I didn’t think about that, but you’re right.  You caved pretty quickly that time too.”

“Well, at least with you, I won’t have to worry about… nevermind,” Kurt stopped himself.

 _Fuck._   Kurt had almost told him what had happened that night at Scandal’s.    

“Won’t have to worry about what?” Sebastian prompted.

“Nothing,” Kurt replied.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian warned. 

“If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out about it?  When I told Sam, he nearly had a stroke.”

“Was Sam the guy with you today?  With Mercedes right?”  Sebastian glanced over at him and then looked back at the road.

“Yeah, that was them.”

“What did he nearly stroke out about?” Sebastian prompted again.

“After Blaine and I left Scandal’s that night, he tried to force me to have sex in the back of my car.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian pulled abruptly off to the side of the road and then turned, peeling out and heading back in the direction of the school. 

“What are you doing?” Kurt squeaked out as he accelerated the car. 

“I’m going back to McKinley, and I’m going to find Blaine before he gets to the Warblers, and I’m going to beat the living shit out of him.  That’s what I’m doing.” Sebastian ground out as he increased his speed.

“Sebastian, stop.  Pull over.  This isn’t going to solve anything,” Kurt pleaded and put his hand on Sebastian’s arm.

“Yes, it will.” Sebastian wasn’t arguing about it. 

“ _Please_.  Don’t do this.  Pull over.” 

Jesus, that voice.  Against his better judgment, Sebastian slowed down the car.  He pulled over to the roadside again, this time parking and cutting the engine. 

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, and he stalked off, pacing alongside the road in a futile attempt to calm down.  Kurt opened the passenger door and got out, but he said nothing.

“Is this another one of your things?  Are you still fucking protecting him?” Sebastian glared.

“No, it’s got nothing to do with him, actually.” Kurt sighed against the car.  “It’s like I told Sam when he went off on me, too.  If you go there and defend me, yes, he gets beat up.  But you get the aftermath.  You’d get the assault charges filed by the Anderson family.  _He’d_ get the sympathy for being the victim, while _you’d_ get your name dragged through the mud.  And your situation is so much different.  At least with Sam, his family lives out of state, and his dad’s isn’t a state’s attorney.  Even if he was able to get you out of trouble, you’d end up with your name splashed across the front page, and a very angry father who’d want answers.”

Kurt had a point, but it didn’t make it any easier to listen to it.  Blaine didn’t deserve to get away with the shit he got away with on a regular basis. 

“Sebastian, the point is that he didn’t… _do it_.  He didn’t get his way, and I was fine physically, even though emotionally I was kind of a wreck.  But the point is that _I stopped him_.”

“What happened?  Exactly.”  Sebastian turned to him and stared.

Kurt sighed.  “You were still in the club when we left.  He said he’d only had one beer, but I’m not sure.  I never saw him drink more than that.  He got really handsy when we got to the car, and he pulled me in on top of him.  He kept grabbing and telling me that he wanted to do it right then.  I told him no over and over, and I finally got his hands off me long enough to get out of the car.  I think it wouldn’t have gone as well if he hadn’t been on the bottom pulling me down.  I’m not sure I could have stopped him if he’d been pinning me down.  But luckily, that’s not how it went down.  After I got out of the car, I yelled at him for trying it after he’d spent the entire night drinking and dancing with you.  Then he asked me why I was yelling, apologized for trying to be _spontaneous_ and _fun_ , and then he left the parking lot and walked home.”

“He _did_ only have one beer.  I watched him all night, and he never drank another one,” Sebastian replied.

“That’s what concerned me.  He was acting worse than he’d acted the night he got drunk and kissed Rachel.  And he’d had a lot more to drink that night,” Kurt shrugged. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“I just did,” Kurt looked at him in confusion.

“I mean the night it happened.  I was still inside.  I could have done something to help,” Sebastian replied.

“Well, I didn’t know you.  We’d just met remember?  And we hadn’t exactly bonded.” Kurt looked away as he said it, like he was leaving something out.

“Kurt, why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Sebastian repeated.  “The real reason.”  He had a feeling he knew why Kurt hadn’t, and it didn’t make him feel very good at the moment. 

“Sebastian, don’t.” Kurt fidgeted in discomfort. 

“You thought I put something in his drink, didn’t you?” Sebastian leaned both arms on the car, and he stared absently over it.  It wasn’t the first time he’d been suspected of doing it.  And even though he’d been innocent both times, _Kurt_ thinking it really bothered him.

Kurt was silent, but Sebastian could feel that he was watching him.  “To be honest, yes, it crossed my mind.  But it was because it was so unexpected from Blaine.  Especially if he’d only had one beer.  But since then, I’ve seen him drink a few times, and he did the same things.  So even though I thought it at the time, I don’t think it now.  I’ve seen other evidence that Blaine just uses the presence of alcohol as an excuse to act like a dick.”

“Okay, fair enough.  You barely knew me, and what you did know of me involved blatant come-ons to your boyfriend.  I can see how you’d make that connection,” Sebastian reasoned quietly.  “I didn’t, by the way, in case you needed confirmation.”

“Look at me,” Kurt said.

Sebastian turned and complied.  “What?”

Kurt tugged him closer and leaned into him.  “I _know_ you didn’t try to drug Blaine.  You’re incredibly sexy, and I know that guys would fall all over themselves to be with you.  Why would you need to drug _anyone_?  If I didn’t understand Blaine’s fucked up thinking, I’d be shocked that he _hadn’t_ slept with you.”

“Sexy, huh?” Sebastian smirked. 

“Seb, you _know_ you’re sexy.  And you _revel_ in the fact,” Kurt laughed.  “The only thing that kept me from jumping you in that courtyard back there was the fact that you aren’t wearing your glasses.”

Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth, and he turned his head, flushing pink in embarrassment. 

Sebastian smirked, “You are so pissed at yourself for saying that, aren’t you?”

Kurt nodded and looked away from him.  Damn, he was cute when he was embarrassed. 

Sebastian maneuvered around Kurt, and he pulled open the passenger door.  He leaned in, opened the glove compartment, and he pulled out the two cases inside.  One held his glasses, and the other the solution for his contacts. 

Kurt looked over his shoulder suspiciously, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.  Just letting you know that I have them with me.  And when I get to your house, I’m taking these contacts out because they’re suddenly very dry and scratchy.”  Sebastian smirked.  He held up the case with his glasses and taunted Kurt with it.

“I hate you,” Kurt said quietly.

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“You hate that you think I’m sexy.  That’s what you hate,” Sebastian laughed.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s you I hate,” Kurt laughed.

“We’ll see.”

“No, we won’t.”

“Yes, we will.  When I get to your house, and I put on these glasses, and then I whisper Firebird into your ear.  Then we’ll see whether or not you hate me.” Sebastian straightened up and leaned into Kurt, pressing him gently against the car.  He put both palms on the car, on either side of Kurt’s body.

“You calling me that doesn’t do _anything_ to me,” Kurt lied obviously.

“Really?  So your eyes don’t darken a little bit?  And your eyelids don’t flutter suddenly, like you’re getting really turned on?  I don’t see any of that happen when I say Firebird to you?”

“Shut up.”

“Wonderful comeback.  You are so on your game today.”

“Hate.  You.”

“Do.  Not.”

This is what he’d needed earlier today.  Even though he’d been furious at Blaine just minutes ago, something about arguing with Kurt could put him in a better mood. 

“Sebastian, you’re such an ass,” Kurt laughed.

“I know.  But you still wanted to jump me.”

“Obviously, I’m susceptible to suggestion.”

“I’ve got some things to suggest, and we’ll see just how susceptible you are,” Sebastian promised. 

“You’re horrible,” Kurt bit back a grin.

“I know.  But you still think I’m sexy.”

“Again.  Hate you.”

“You want something to hold against me?  Since I know about the glasses thing now?”

“You’d confess something?  Or will you just be making something up?” Kurt laughed.

“I’ll confess,” Sebastian whispered.

“Can I use this against you at any time?  It’s only fair, since you seem to plan to use the glasses thing against me at random inopportune times solely for my future embarrassment and torture.”

“Yes, you have my permission to use this against me at any time, since I plan to manipulate your kink at any and all opportunities.”

“Okay, fess up then,” Kurt laughed.

“Your voice kills me.  Not just when you sing, but when you talk.  How you can go from really high down into your lower register in one sentence sometimes.  And then there are other things you do with your voice that I recently found out cause issues for me.”  Sebastian admitted quietly.

“You should hear me sing Le Jazz Hot if my vocal range is a kink for you,” Kurt laughed.

“It’s not just the range.  It’s everything about your voice.” Sebastian closed his eyes. 

“Do you mean like this, Sebastian?” Kurt replied, and Sebastian smirked when Kurt’s voice dropped lower as he finished saying his name. 

“I hate you,” Sebastian, eyes still closed, grinned.

“I know.  Feeling’s mutual remember?” Kurt laughed.

“Just don’t moan right now,” Sebastian warned, “or you might not make it home anytime soon.”

“May I ask you something?” Kurt replied.

“Sure,” Sebastian opened the door for him and Kurt dropped into the passenger seat.  “Let me get in first though.”

Sebastian walked around the car and got inside. 

“Does this mean you don’t care about the Blaine thing anymore?” Kurt asked quietly.  “I mean, he hasn’t even had a chance to flirt with you yet.  Are you sure you don’t still want to, you know?  Be with him?”

Sebastian definitely did _not_ want Blaine anymore.  Except maybe for use as a punching bag.

He wanted Kurt, that was for sure, but he wasn’t sure he was capable of the kind of relationship that Kurt was used to.  The kind he’d want.  But he couldn’t lie to him about it. 

Sebastian took a deep breath and prepared himself for Kurt’s sharp tongue.

“Firebird, I do not want Blaine.  He can flirt all he wants, but it won’t do a thing.  I’m not sure exactly what I want, but whatever it is at the moment, I want it with you.  Can you accept that?  For now anyway?  Until I figure things out?”

Sebastian spent too much time telling himself that love was an idiotic emotion that only led to trouble.  It’s not that he wasn’t capable of it. 

It’s that he chose not to allow himself to get into that situation.  Again.

One thing he did know was that he’d been in a very bad mood today until he’d spotted Kurt in the courtyard at McKinley.  And then the mood was lifted, until they’d discussed Blaine.  But then Kurt took that anger away too.  Whatever was going on with Kurt, he felt good around him. 

And maybe for once, that wasn’t such a bad thing.

“Yes, I can accept that.”

“And if you ever use those words against me, I will make your life a living hell the entire time we’re dating,” Sebastian warned with a smile.

“Understood,” Kurt smirked.

 

 

Thad and Trent were the only Warblers waiting for Blaine when he got back to the parking lot at McKinley.  The others must have piled into the other cars they’d brought on the trip.  Blaine smiled hesitantly at the two of them, and he shrugged. 

What in the world was going on with Kurt and Sebastian?  That had come out of nowhere.  Maybe he could get Sebastian to talk to him, since Kurt went out of his way to avoid him now.  The rest of New Directions could barely stand to look at him, he’d alienated David, and now most of the Warblers probably hated him.  He’d really screwed up now.

“Where did the others go?” he asked as he approached.

“They were complaining about what happened, and we told them to go on back to Dalton,” Trent answered.

Thad was bouncing on his heels, and he was staring again.  Why was he always staring?  The looks Thad sent him were really kind of creepy sometimes.  But Blaine figured he’d brought it on himself when he’d encouraged Thad to hang out with him more often.  Apparently, he needed some improved judgment regarding decisions like that.

“Are they mad at me for not telling them what happened?” Blaine asked. 

He knew that if he’d told them about his cheating, most of them would side with Kurt.  He wasn’t proud of it, but he needed their help at the time.  Not that it had done any good, because Kurt had gone off on all of them for his stupid decision. 

“Pretty much.  They were muttering about how you needed to start finding out what your love interest thinks before you go serenading them in public,” Thad replied.

“They’re probably right,” Blaine answered quietly.

He really had thought Kurt would respond to this.  He’d loved being serenaded back when he’d returned to McKinley.  Of course, Blaine hadn’t cheated on him at that point in their relationship.  Maybe it had been song choice.  Kurt had mentioned that Blaine picked the wrong song today. 

“What are you going to do now?” Trent asked.

“I have no idea,” Blaine replied.

Everything he’d tried so far had failed.  What more could he do? 

“You could just move on, you know,” Thad suggested. 

“Who would I move on to?  I love him,” Blaine replied.

That was not an option.  He loved Kurt, and he refused to contemplate a future that did not include Kurt in it with him. 

“Then why did you cheat on him?” Trent asked.

“I don’t know.  Let’s go get some coffee.  My treat.” 

Blaine wasn’t sure if that was the truth or not.  That annoying voice in his head told him that he really did know why he’d cheated, but he wasn’t willing to face it. 

 

 

“You know, I didn’t actually expect you to ask me out again,” Chandler smiled as he got into Dave’s truck.  “You seemed distracted on our date.  Like you didn’t want to be there.”

“I know.  And I’m sorry.  That wasn’t fair to you,” Dave smiled back. 

Chandler was really good looking, that was for sure.  And he’d admitted having a thing for jocks.  Dave had been thinking for about Chandler for the past few days, and he’d wondered if he hadn’t put as much effort into the date as he could have. 

And Chandler’s ass was kind of amazing, Dave thought with a smile.

So he’d called him.  And invited him over to hang out one day.  And today was that day.  Chandler was going to meet Dave’s dad.  Which was a little scary. 

He’d talked to his dad about Kurt, and how he’d messed up again, without providing his dad with the gory details.  He doubted his dad was ready for the knowledge that Dave had entered into the gay sex arena already. 

He’d talked to his dad about how he was planning to move on with his life, and his dad had been behind him all the way.

Paul Karofsky liked Kurt, but Dave was his son, so he’d support whatever decision Dave made, he’d said.

Dave thought maybe his dad was a little relieved that Kurt and Dave wouldn’t become _KurtandDave_.  The tension was always there, and the history would never die between them.  No matter how much Dave might want it to. 

It wasn’t that Kurt wouldn’t let the past stay there.  It was because Dave couldn’t.  Dave had figured out that his issues with guilt would probably never go away with a constant influx of Kurt Hummel in his life.

And he needed to get that guilt out of his life, for good.  For his own sanity.

Dave turned on the radio, and then Chandler leaned over to change the station.  Chandler flicked through stations until he found something he approved of, and he sat back to sing along to the music. 

Taking over already, Dave thought with a grin. 

“You like to sing?” Dave asked.

“Yes.  Not enough to join that Glee club that Santana keeps whining about though,” Chandler laughed.

Dave laughed along, “Yeah, me neither.  I’m trying to keep my voice a secret from Santana, cause she can be kind of ruthless.”

“She said you two were each other’s beards for a while,” Chandler replied.

“Yeah. Last year.  It’s why we’re so close now.”

“She’s pretty cool.  Brittany’s sweet too.  Kind of strange, but in a good way,” Chandler said.

“You’ve described her well.  She’s our senior class president,” Dave added.  “Not that I was here when she ran for it.  I just restarted here not too long ago.”

“That’s kind of a frightening thought.  That she’s the president.”

“Tell me about it,” Dave laughed.

“Santana told me you know.  About the attempt.” 

“I know.  She said she wanted you to know before you committed to going out with me.  I was okay with it.  If I was in your position, I’d have wanted to know too.”

“I tried it too, once.  In middle school.  When I first struggled with accepting that I’m gay.  I overdosed on pills my mother had.  I was hospitalized for a while for it, too.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Dave replied. 

“No problem.  Kind of the ‘ _you’re not alone’_ mentality, I guess.  I didn’t want you to think that I had an issue with it.”

“My dad is still kind of freaked out about it.  So I try not to talk about it a lot around him,” Dave replied.

“Works for me,” Chandler agreed.

Dave pulled into the driveway and cut the engine of his truck.  “He knows we went out, by the way.  He’d not under the impression that we’re ‘ _just friends_ ’ or anything.” Dave used air quotes to emphasize the friends comment. 

“It’s okay, Dave, I’ll be fine,” Chandler laughed.  “I’m actually pretty presentable to parents.  I’ve been told I make good impressions on them.”

“I can see that about you,” Dave smiled.

Dave and Chandler walked up the house, and Dave opened the front door. 

“Dad, I’ve got somebody I want you to meet,” Dave called out as he shut the door.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Why do you want to go through my closet?” Kurt stood, arms crossed, and watched Sebastian paw through his designer clothes, and he tried not to cringe when Sebastian treated them so roughly. 

When they’d arrived at Kurt’s house, they’d spent some time watching television with Finn and Sam downstairs.  It was mainly because Finn had begun following them around the moment they walked in the door, and giving in and staying in one room was much easier on Finn’s sanity. 

Then Sebastian had abruptly decided that he was going to choose Kurt’s clothes for the night.  When Finn had tried following them to Kurt’s room, Sebastian had grinned and shut the door in his face. 

And then Sebastian began his _find something appropriate for Kurt to wear_ mission.

Kurt had been denying Sebastian’s claim that he was choosing ‘ _boy clothes_ ’ just to spite Sebastian, but he knew he had been.  He didn’t want another reason to feel like he didn’t measure up to Sebastian’s expectations.  So he’d taken away one of Seb’s weapons.  His dislike of Kurt’s pride float clothing. 

“I have my reasons,” Sebastian smirked back at him and turned back to the closet.  “Go finish doing whatever you do to that skin of yours.  I’ll let you know when I’ve found something.”

 _Whatever you do to that skin of yours_.  “It’s called moisturizing, smart ass.”

“Whatever, just go do it, Firebird.  Have you noticed that?  My affectionate name for you is Firebird.  Yours for me is smart ass.  I see how this relationship is progressing,” Sebastian smirked.

“Whatever, _sweetie_ , I’ll be right back.  And I reserve the right to overrule your choice of clothing for tonight,” Kurt replied and went into the bathroom. 

“See, now you’re just being mean,” Sebastian smirked.  “At least say _sweetie_ with some feeling.”

He finished in the bathroom quickly, since he really wasn’t comfortable leaving Sebastian alone with his wardrobe for too long.  He’d taken a quick shower earlier, and he’d made himself scarce so Sebastian could do the same. 

They’d told Kurt’s dad that they were going out for dinner, but they left out second half of the date that would include a trip to Scandal’s.  Finn knew, and he’d promised to keep his mouth shut about it, but only after promises of Kurt’s pancakes for breakfast in the morning.

“Okay, what do you have for me?” Kurt asked and he left his bathroom, rubbing lotion into one elbow as he entered the room.  Kurt looked down at the clothes on his bed.  And then he looked up to see Sebastian smirking. 

“Really, Seb?” 

He’d chosen a black skirt that Kurt had worn a few times to school, black leggings, and a teal blue sweater.  Exactly what Kurt was _not_ going to wear. 

“Yes, really.  Go put it on,” Sebastian gestured to his choices. 

“No, I’m not wearing that.”  Kurt put his hands on his hips and glared.

“Please, just put it on,” Sebastian pouted.  Oh fuck.  He had a fucking pout.  “I’ll be right back.  My contacts are bothering me pretty bad now,” Sebastian smirked. 

Unfair.  He was going to put his glasses on, and he’d developed a powerful pout.  Kurt was a goner. 

Kurt changed into the clothes that Sebastian had picked out, and he sat on the bed and waited for Sebastian to finish in the bathroom. 

Sebastian came out, wearing the black framed glasses, and he smiled down at Kurt.  “Come here.”

Kurt got up, and he walked over and stood in front of Sebastian.  “Well, are you happy now?” Kurt spun around for Sebastian to get the full view of his choices, and Sebastian cursed. 

“What?”

Sebastian sighed.  “It didn’t work.  Well, I didn’t really expect it to, honestly.”

“What didn’t work?” Kurt asked, obviously out of the loop.

“You know I hate your clothes.  Well, I was hoping that there would be a difference between you wearing the boy clothes and the girl clothes.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I told you to wear this kind of stuff that day in the Lima Bean so _this_ would go away,” Sebastian muttered the words quickly and quietly.

“So _what_ would go away?” Kurt smirked.

“This fucking attraction thing.  You’re driving me crazy,” Sebastian glared at him.

Kurt burst out laughing and patted him on the cheek.  “So you mean to tell me you’ve been bitching at me for nearly two weeks to wear girly clothes because you thought you’d stop being attracted to me if I looked more like a girl?”

“Well, it sounds stupid when you say it like _that_ ,” Sebastian glared.

“Because it _is_ stupid, Sebastian.  God, you’re lucky you’re so adorable,” Kurt leaned in and kissed him gently.  “Has it gone away?  Did my girly clothes rescue you from the fate worse than death known as being attracted to me?”

“No, it hasn’t gone away, and I don’t want it to _now_.  I was just doing a little experiment to see if my theory could have been right.  But it wasn’t.  I wanted to fuck you when you wore the boy clothes.  And now, I pretty much just want to fuck you no matter what you’re wearing.  It’s really irritating,” Sebastian glared again. 

“Wanting _me_ is irritating?  Try wanting _you_ sometime,” Kurt laughed.

“That’s a disturbing thought, Firebird,” Sebastian smirked. “But I’m sure I’d be irresistible to myself.”

“Of course you would, _sweetie_ ,” Kurt rolled his eyes.  “The experiment is doable though.  Once the cloning technology is available, Sam will be cloned and the clone will be gay for me.  It’s already been decided.  We could just add you to the list of those waiting to be cloned.  And then _you_ can see what it’s like to be around _you_ ,” Kurt went back to his closet to find something different to wear.  

“You say that like being around me is a bad thing,” Sebastian threw himself onto Kurt’s bed.  “And how long has this experiment with the cloning of Sam been decided?”

“Not a bad thing.  Just exasperating,” Kurt smiled and chose a different outfit for the night. “And for weeks now.  Mercedes is balking at it, but we’ll just ignore her.”

“Sam _is_ kind of hot.  I can see how that idea would be appealing.  But he can’t have you, Firebird,” Sebastian smirked.  “I didn’t stake my claim in front of Blaine to have a fucking cloned jock come up behind me and steal you.”

Kurt snorted and pulled different clothes out of his closet.  “I’m not having this conversation with you.”

“Yes, you are.  What’s cloned Sam’s name?  I’m guessing it’s not Sam, since that would be confusing for Mercedes,” Sebastian snorted.

“It disturbs me just how accepting you are of this idea,” Kurt stared at him.  “And it’s never occurred to me that cloned Sam would need a different name.  See, this is why I need you around. You open my eyes to new perspectives,” Kurt laughed and gestured wildly around the room.

He took the clothes he’d chosen into the bathroom to get dressed. 

“See… now wouldn’t it be good to have a clone of me around too?  That’s twice the genius you’d be exposed to daily.” Sebastian called from the bedroom.

“Twice the irritation too,” Kurt called back.

“Twice the sex appeal,” Sebastian offered.

“Twice the ego,” Kurt replied loudly.

“Twice the sexual _satisfaction._   I mean, can you just imagine the kind of threesomes we could have?” Sebastian sighed dramatically from the bedroom.

Kurt paused at his words, and caught himself licking his lips.  That was uncalled for. 

“Only you, Sebastian.  Only you would think threesome if you have the chance to be cloned,” Kurt laughed and popped his head back into the bedroom.

“Please, like you wouldn’t benefit from it.  I mean damn.  I’m good enough by myself, but I’m not sure you could handle two of me,” Sebastian winked.

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom and leaned on the door frame, “So how’s this?” 

He’d put on black skinny jeans and soft grey v-neck shirt, and he’d slipped on his favorite boots.  He’d gone without layers since they’d most likely be dancing later, and he didn’t want to suffocate. 

“Damn, Firebird,” Sebastian stared. 

“What?” Kurt smiled.

Sebastian scrambled off the bed and walked over to Kurt slowly.  “This is what,” Sebastian whispered. 

And he pulled Kurt forward a few inches, just far enough to slide him against the wall.  He took off his glasses, and he leaned back to threw them onto the bed.

Then Sebastian seized his mouth in a consuming kiss, and the touch of his lips elicited a moan that Kurt would be ashamed of later, when he wasn’t busy concentrating on the skill of Sebastian’s very wet, very hot, and very talented mouth. 

This kiss was nothing like the one after their date. And it was nothing like the one in front of Blaine. 

This was Sebastian staking his claim again, and Kurt’s entire body was melting. Kurt felt one hand digging into his the skin at his hip, and the other was at his throat, stroking up and down as Sebastian nipped at his mouth.   Sebastian was biting his lower lip, and then licking it where he’d applied pressure, and he was unnecessarily devouring Kurt’s mouth.  It wasn’t fair, but Kurt had no ability to fight it off, or any real yearning to do so.

Kurt’s hands ran up and down Sebastian’s back, trying to find purchase in order to survive the onslaught of emotion named Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian pulled away after what felt like hours but was probably mere minutes.  Kurt stared at his face, and Seb’s mouth was swollen and pink.  His eyes were darker and full of confusion and need.  His face had flushed a little, and he looked sexier than Kurt had ever seen.

“Oh my god,” Kurt whispered. 

Kurt had only been kissed by two other guys in his life, so he didn’t have a wealth of experience, but he could honestly say he’d never felt anything like he’d felt when Sebastian kissed him.  Their two kisses before were sweet and gentle.  But this one.  This one had been anything but those things.  Dammit. 

“I vote we skip Scandal’s and just stay in here all night.” Sebastian smirked and pulled Kurt closer to him.  His head dipped and Kurt felt warm breath tickling his ear.  “What do you say, Firebird?” Sebastian whispered into his ear. 

“I think we should go to dinner,” Kurt breathed out.

“Chicken,” Sebastian groaned into Kurt’s neck.

“I can admit that,” Kurt replied with pursed lips. 

“Shouldn’t you let go of me if you’re going to chicken out?” Sebastian leaned back and smirked.

Kurt laughed and let go of Sebastian’s shoulders.  “Smart ass.”

“You say that with such feeling.  The emotion.  It touches me,” Sebastian put his hand over his heart dramatically.

Kurt smacked him and stepped out of his arms.  “We need to renegotiate remember?  We said before that if things changed, we’d do that before we went any further.”

Sebastian nodded, “Fair enough.  But I’m warning you.  Just because we haven’t renegotiated yet doesn’t mean I’m going to keep my hands off you tonight.”

 

 

Scandal’s on Fridays were never as fun as Saturdays, but since Sebastian wasn’t hooking up randomly tonight, he could enjoy the music, the flashing lights, and the smell of smoke, alcohol and sex without apology.

“Why aren’t you drinking?” Kurt smiled up at Sebastian and took a sip of his drink.

“Because you are,” Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulled him closer, shooting a threatening glance at the other end of the bar.   

A bear was sitting there, and he was quite obviously taken with Kurt.  The guy was older, maybe in his twenties, and he hadn’t taken his eyes off Kurt for the past twenty minutes.  Kurt barely noticed, because he had his gorgeous indescribable eyes focused on Sebastian. 

But Sebastian was grateful for deciding to let Kurt drink this time, that way Sebastian could be sober enough to deal with grabby patrons if it came to that.  There were others glancing at him from the dance floor, but none were blatantly ogling Kurt. 

Is this why Kurt didn’t come to places like this normally?  He couldn’t imagine Kurt being here alone, and the thought of him drinking and dealing with handsy drunks on a regular basis just pissed Sebastian off. 

The last time they’d been here, Sebastian had been stupidly too wrapped up in Blaine to notice if anybody approached Kurt.  He knew Bear Cub had, because Dave had told him about it later.

Kurt was a little unsteady on his feet, but he wasn’t completely plastered yet.  And he was fucking adorable trying to stay upright.  His eyes were slightly glazed over, and his face was flushed from the heat and the alcohol. 

He’d made Sebastian promise to limit his number of drinks to avoid something he’d called the Bambi incident.  Kurt hadn’t explained, and Sebastian honestly wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Kurt grinned, “I know that, Seb. But you know I’m the designated driver, _like all the time_ ,” Kurt mocked the words Seb had used the last time they’d been at Scandal’s together.  “So I would have been fine with doing it again tonight.”

“I know,” Sebastian kissed him.  “It’s all good, Firebird.  Just have fun.”

“Will you dance with me when I finish this?” Kurt drained the rest of his drink quickly. 

“Of course,” Sebastian smiled. 

Kurt pulled him onto the dance floor, and then Sebastian found him wrapped up in his delicious embrace. Kurt’s arms were thrown over his shoulders, and their hips were never more than an inch away from each other.  Kurt’s hands were everywhere, and Sebastian watched Kurt’s eyes, taking in the unfocused haze in them. 

That last drink had been enough for him, Sebastian decided.  “I’m cutting you off, baby.”

“Okay,” Kurt shrugged and pulled him in for a kiss.  “Do you want to negotiate now?”

The fact that he’d managed to say the word negotiate without slurring was impressive. 

“I don’t think negotiating is a good idea right now baby,” Sebastian grinned down at him as they danced.

“Why not?” Kurt blinked and pouted.  “We need to discuss…it.”

“Because you’re drunk, and you won’t be making good decisions if we discuss it now,” Sebastian kissed him and spun him around to the music.

“But I wanna talk ‘bout it.”

“Can’t it wait until we get home?”

“But that’s when we’ll have sex, and we need to talk before that,” Kurt nodded, apparently agreeing with himself.

Sebastian snorted, “You’re sure we’re going to have sex, huh?”

Kurt patted his cheek lovingly, “Of course we are, sweetie.”

“Good to know.  But you are going to regret saying this if you remember it in the morning,” Sebastian smiled.

“Pssshht, I regret nothing,” Kurt grinned, but then looked at him what he’d assume was soberly, if Sebastian didn’t know exactly how intoxicated Kurt was at the moment.  “We have to talk.  And I need to tell you something.  But I don’t think you’re gonna like it,” Kurt leaned his head down on Sebastian’s shoulder.  “I’m dizzy.”

“You ready to go?”

“No, not yet,” Kurt shook his head against Sebastian, “but let’s go sit down a minute.”

Sebastian pulled him off the dance floor and parked him on an empty stool at the end of the bar furthest away from the Bear.  Sebastian started to sit, but Kurt pulled him closer, catching him off balance.  He fell against Kurt, and Firebird’s arms crept around his neck again. 

Drunk Kurt was very affectionate, and Sober Sebastian was very amused. 

“Okay, talk, Firebird.  I promise not to use any of this against you in the morning,” Sebastian smiled.

“You’re lying.  You’re so gonna use this against me.  But that’s okay,” Kurt slid his hand along Sebastian’s jawline.  “We need to talk about how bossy I am.”

“You’re bossy?”

Kurt nodded, “Yes, I like to be in control.  It’s why I did what I did with the Hobbit.”

Oh, great.  Blaine.  Just what he wanted to hear tonight.  “What do you mean what you did with the Hobbit?”

“I slept with him the night after the thing in the car with the hands,” Kurt replied and gestured vaguely in the direction of the parking lot.

“ _What_?” Sebastian glared.

“Shhh.  Don’t yell,” Kurt kissed him to quiet him.  “I know it was dumb.  But the entire relationship was dumb, so don’t judge me.”

“I’m allowed to judge you for being with Blaine,” Sebastian smirked.

“You wanted in his pants too, Mr. Immune to Blaine’s Bullshit Now.  But that’s not the point,” Kurt smiled at him hazily.  “I figured if I was going to put up with his hands and how you were just _you_ , I was going to be in charge of the relationship.  He needs somebody who’s in charge.  Someone who takes care of him.  That’s why he’s so lost right now.”

Drunk Kurt had a very good understanding of what Blaine was going through.

“You wanted him to get rid of me?” Sebastian smirked.

“Yes, but I don’t care what he does now cause you’re mine.  And I’m yours.  But I’m bossy, and I’m controlling, and I don’t bottom, and I needed you to know that,” Kurt’s voice dropped to a whisper when he got to the part about bottoming.

“You don’t bottom, ever?” Sebastian grinned.

“Well, once, but it was horrible.  But it just worked out better for me and Blaine the other way.  He prefers bottoming, and I was not about to let him control me again.  So I agreed to sex but I made it on my terms,” Kurt nodded, looking proud of himself for his announcement.

“Why was it horrible?” Sebastian lowered his voice and whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“Because the one time I asked for him to fuck me, he was impatient, and he was mad because he didn’t really want to do it, cause he’d rather bottom, you know.  So he didn’t really,” Kurt glanced back and forth to see if anybody could overhear him, “ _prepare_ me right, and it hurt like hell.  And then I regretted even asking.”

“Then he was selfish,” Sebastian closed his eyes.  “Did he stop when he hurt you?”

Kurt nodded slowly, “Yes, he stopped.  I got used to the selfish though.”  He shrugged.

Blaine didn’t deserve to have Kurt in his life.  Ever.  It wouldn’t matter if Blaine discovered the cure for cancer, established world peace, and rid the world of starvation; he still wouldn’t deserve the love of Kurt Hummel.  And Sebastian was going to make sure Blaine knew it and lamented it every fucking day of his life.

“You shouldn’t have had to get used to it, baby.”

Kurt cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands, “I love it when you call me baby.  It’s almost as good as Firebird.”

“I know.  I can see it in your face when I say it.”

“I have a point around here somewhere,” Kurt gestured to the entire bar, when Sebastian was fairly sure he only meant their conversation.  Drunk Kurt was entirely too adorable. 

“Yes, you have a point around here somewhere.  It’s probably behind the bar, Firebird.”

Kurt patted his cheek again affectionately, “You’re so fucking smart.  You probably already know what my point is, don’t you?”

Sebastian snorted and dropped his head so Kurt couldn’t see him laugh.  “I’m sure I do, but why don’t you tell me anyway?”

Kurt glanced around the bar area again, looking for obvious eavesdroppers, and then he turned back to Sebastian, “My point is that I don’t bottom.  But I _want_ to bottom with _you_.”  His voice had dropped to a conspiratory whisper.

“Well, I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

“See, I knew you were smart,” Kurt nodded.  “Tell me more about the Firebird.”

“What do you want to know?”

“You said he can’t be caged right?  But you also said one son was partially successful at catching him.  What do you mean?”

“How long have you been thinking about that?” Sebastian smiled.

“Long time.  I think too much, you know.”

“I know you do, Firebird.  Well, remember those three sons?  Two got lost in their pursuits, and you know who they are, right?”

“Who?” Kurt looked at him in confusion. 

“Those two sons are Blaine and David.  Neither one can have you, but they have trouble accepting that they can’t have you.”

“But you can have me, so you’re the third son, right?  The one who caught me?”  Kurt nodded as if he’d been the one to come up with the brilliant idea in the first place.

“Yes, I’m the third son, and you know what part of the Firebird the third son caught?” Sebastian smirked down into Kurt’s glazed eyes. 

“What?”

“The Firebird’s tail.”

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, a husky sound that sent a thrill of pleasure through Sebastian.  “Oh my god, you’re such a pervert.  You made that up!”

“No, I didn’t,” Sebastian laughed.  “The third son caught a feather from the Firebird’s tail, and because the bird is a symbol of hope and inspiration, the feather glows in the night.”

“You know, you might be on to something here, my gorgeous mythology genius,” Kurt nodded.

“I know I am because you are most definitely my Firebird,” Sebastian smiled.  Kurt nodded knowingly, and he patted Sebastian’s cheek again. 

“Cause my ass is inspirational,” Kurt countered with a logic born from too much alcohol, “and apparently, it glows.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt groaned as he woke to a gentle nudge.  He kept one arm where it was, draped over his eyes to block out the light, and he allowed the other hand to reach out, searching for the source of the nudging.  

“Hey Firebird,” Sebastian said quietly.  “You okay?” 

“Yeah.”  Kurt moved his arm and opened his eyes to find a glass of water and some Tylenol being offered.  Kurt sat up and took the medicine, drank half the water in one gulp, and then he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. 

Sebastian smiled at him, “Um.  I have to tell you something.”

“What?”

“First of all, do you remember us coming home last night?”

Yes, he did.  He remembered talking about his and Blaine’s sex life, which is something he really hadn’t intended for Sebastian to ever hear about.  And he remembered expanding on that and referring to a future sex life with Sebastian.  And he _really_ wished he could go back to last night and slap a hand over his errant mouth, so he might be able to save himself from humiliation today.

“Yeah.  I remember everything actually.  This is why I don’t drink,” Kurt smiled wryly.

He remembered the discussion of tail feathers and his ass being a glowing inspiration, or some shit like that.  And he remembered Sebastian telling him that they were not going to do anything while Kurt was intoxicated, and then he remembered falling asleep with Sebastian’s arms wrapped tightly around him.  That part was one of the loveliest parts about last night, and he was very glad to remember that.

“So you remember walking past your dad, dragging me behind you, and telling him I was sleeping with you?” Sebastian smirked. 

“Oh, shit.  Tell me that part was a dream,” Kurt grimaced.  Just what he needed.  To get a backbone with Burt Hummel. 

“No, it wasn’t.  And your dad and I had a little talk while you were sleeping this morning,” Sebastian grinned and looked down at him.

“You sound amused by that when you really shouldn’t be,” Kurt glared.

“It wasn’t too bad.  He is upset with you for the drinking, but he’s decided that since you are eighteen, having me staying over wasn’t as bad as the drinking.  I did inform him that we didn’t do anything but sleep.”

“What else did you discuss?” Kurt scooted down and lay down on his side. 

Sebastian crawled onto the bed and lay down facing him.  “My intentions towards you, of course.  We talked about my decision to stay sober last night to keep you out of trouble, and I totally threw you under the bus for that, by the way.  And then we talked about what school I’m planning to go to in the fall, which was a thinly veiled discussion about whether I’d be in New York with you, I’m assuming.”

Kurt snorted, and moaned at the pain in his head, “Sounds like him.  Oh, and thanks so much for sacrificing me so you could squirm your way into my dad’s good graces.”

“You’re very welcome,” Sebastian smirked.  “I do try.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost noon.”

“How long should I wait before I go out there?”

“I think you’ll be safe.  Your stepmother was talking back to your dad about all the questions.”

“I need to buy her something.  Unlike you, who gets nothing for throwing me under the bus,” Kurt smiled.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Sebastian smiled at him.

“You’d better.  I didn’t happen to say anything about tail feathers and inspirational asses to my father did I?” Kurt smiled wryly.

Sebastian snorted.  “Nope.  You just informed him I was sleeping in here, and then you dragged my poor defenseless body along with you.”

“When have you ever been poor and defenseless?” Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’m sure I have at some point in my life, even if I’m having trouble remembering when,” Sebastian replied.

“Maybe when you were six months old.”

Sebastian snorted.

“I seem to remember telling you something about bottoming versus topping,” Kurt closed his eyes.  “When will I learn not to drink?”

“You were very chatty, but I didn’t mind.  I think we should have gotten that out into the open, don’t you?” Sebastian reached out and pulled Kurt into a spooning position in front of him.  “Listen.  We will re-do that conversation when you’re ready, and when you’re completely sober.  And you can decide what you want then, okay?  But, the thing with Blaine.  Does it still bother you?” Sebastian whispered. 

“Kind of.  It makes me scared more than anything.  While I know you’d never do anything to hurt me, I wonder whether it was a fluke or something that is just not meant to be for me.”

“You can’t know that after only once.  And your once was with _Blaine_ ,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt snorted at the emphasis on Blaine.  Like Sebastian thought Kurt had bad taste for choosing to have sex with him.  Which was probably true, but since Sebastian had spent months also chasing Blaine, he really had no room to talk.   

“But if you really want to do that, with me, I am one hundred percent behind that idea,” Sebastian continued.  “But I’ll wait as long as you need me to wait.”

“I know.   But the thing is that I don’t think I need you to wait.  And what I’m about to say goes into the category of cannot be held against me in the future.”

“Okay.”

“I’m really attracted to you.  Like insanely so.  And I was never in any way, shape or form as attracted to Blaine as I am to you.  That was part of our problem.  I was like a good friend that he’d decided needed to be his first official boyfriend because I wouldn’t hurt him.  He took advantage of that, but when there was something in the relationship that I needed, I didn’t really get it.  And if I did happen to get it, it ended up backfiring in some way.  It’s different with you.  I don’t feel like I need to be someone else, to assert control so that you won’t do something stupid to hurt one of us.”

“I won’t.  At least I promise that I won’t intentionally do something to hurt one of us.  And I’m sorry I’m way too sexy for you to resist.  I’ll try to rein that in for you.”

“Shut up,” Kurt laughed.  “I’m about to admit something else that factors in to this whole waiting decision.” 

Kurt turned in Sebastian’s arms and looked up at him. 

“Okay, go on.”

“Blaine never really wanted me.  At least I never thought he did.  Can you picture dating someone for months and never feeling an urge to do anything else but kiss?  No touching?  No groping, no uncontrolled make-out sessions?  I think he only wants me back so he can have someone taking care of him again.”

“No, it would probably kill me to date you and not ravish you at every opportunity,” Sebastian smirked.  “And he’s not getting you back.”

Kurt laughed, “So possessive.” 

“Damn right,” Sebastian whispered.

“I never got the impression that he _ever_ wanted me up until that night at Scandal’s.  The only guys he’s ever shown a real interest in have been ones who’ve decided they like me.  Blaine saw me as competition rather than someone to love.  So I went into it with a determination to control everything.  And the one time I didn’t control our sex life was one night that what I wanted backfired on me.”

“So how does this affect your decision about me?”

“Well, we’re different people, and we’ve spent a very long time wanting different things.  But even if it’s only for a little while, you really do want me.  Or you’re doing a very good job of pretending you do,” Kurt added quietly.

“I’m not pretending anything, Firebird,” Sebastian frowned.

“I doesn’t seem like you are.  But I’ll admit, that thought crossed my mind before.  But not now.”

“So it comes down to one night stand guy meets long term relationship guy.  Which way do we play this so that we’re both happy?”

“Kind of.  And I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be content with taking the stronger role in this relationship.  I felt I had to with Blaine, but with you, I’m just as content to let you take control.  And it doesn’t scare me at all to give up that control to you.  It’s more that the fact that it’s not scaring me should be what actually scares me, if that makes any sense at all.” 

“Well, it scares me,” Sebastian admitted. 

Kurt turned in his arms and cupped Sebastian’s face in his hand.  “Why?”

Sebastian took a deep breath.  “Because of someone named Timothy.”

“Okay,” Kurt prompted.  “Go on.”

“I’ve never told anyone about him.  Not since I got back from France.  Well, not even before I left for France actually.”

Kurt stroked his jawline and smiled supportively.  “Carry on, my wayward son.”

Sebastian snorted at the song reference. 

“He was my boyfriend the year before my father sent me to France.  He was completely in the closet, because his parents were very vocal against homosexuality.  He was fifteen, and he was beautiful.  He and I would talk about our futures, and he’d make plans to come out to his parents.  But he never really intended to do it, and I knew that.  They were pipe dreams until he turned eighteen and could get away from them.  I never pushed him into coming out, and we waited for a very long time before we had sex.  It would have been a storybook kind of relationship, at least I thought, if it weren’t for the whole closeted thing,” Sebastian’s voice broke slightly.

Kurt ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair to soothe him as he talked.  “Go on.”

“His parents caught us in bed together.  We were both sleeping, and we were planning to get up before them so I could sneak out of the house.  His father lost it, and his father was as powerful as mine.  He was screaming at us, and I woke up confused and out of sorts, and then Timothy…” Sebastian closed his eyes. 

“What happened, sweetie?”

“He stood there and lied to his father about me.  Timothy told him that I’d put something in his drink when I came over.  He said that I’d drugged him.  That he was _straight_ , and that I’d raped him.  He was supposed to have loved me.  He’d said he loved me a hundred times or more.  But he stood there and looked me in the eye when he said I’d raped him.” 

Sebastian said it all with his eyes still closed, and tears were threatening to spill past his eyelashes. 

“Oh god, Sebastian,” Kurt pulled him into a hug.  “That’s why you asked me if I thought that about Blaine’s drink.”  Sebastian nodded.

“I think his father always knew that he lied.  But he chose to go along with it to make himself feel better about his son having been caught having sex with another guy.  I was arrested, but very quietly, since my dad is who he is.  Officially, I was just being escorted to the police station to talk about the incident.  And Dad had to threaten the newspapers to keep them from printing anything about it once the charges were eventually dropped.  But they weren’t dropped because I was innocent, but because my father used his influence.”

“Did your dad believe you?”

“He said yes, but I don’t know for sure.  He acted very disappointed in me.  But I was never sure if it was for causing him a headache or because he wondered if the story was true.”

“Oh, Sebastian, I’m so sorry,” Kurt rubbed Sebastian’s back as he talked. 

“I heard from Timothy once more after that, and he had the nerve to tell me that he wasn’t even sorry for lying.  He said that, while I was good in bed, I wasn’t _worth_ risking his family’s wrath for.  He said I was insignificant and that I hadn’t mattered to him at all.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt wrapped him up in another hug.  “God, I’m just so sorry that happened to you.  This is one of those times when I fully support violence, and I’d love to hunt him down and make him pay.  Give me his last name, and Coach Sylvester and I will make it look like an accident.”

“You sound almost serious,” Sebastian laughed softly. 

“I almost am,” Kurt replied.

“It’s okay, Firebird.  Dad shipped me off to France to get me out of the scandal and to get me out of his hair.  And that’s where I learned very quickly that random encounters were the way to go.  You sacrifice love, but you also don’t get betrayed.  I spent the entire time I was in France turning myself into the definitive asshole you know and love today, one nameless fuck at a time.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispered.

“For what?” Sebastian cleared his throat.

“For being so judgmental about you.  For thinking you were just callous and for thinking the worst about you so many times.”

“It’s okay, Firebird, people see the worst when that’s all you show them.  It took Dave’s suicide attempt to make me realize that I wasn’t just putting up walls to protect myself anymore.  I’d always insulted you, but you gave it right back to me.  We were equals.  But I’d crossed into the realm of being malicious to someone I knew was vulnerable.  Someone I knew I could devastate with my words.  I’d become someone who was just cruel to people for no good reason.  Did he ever tell you what I said to him?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“No, and when you talked about him in the Lima Bean, you only said that it wasn’t fun and games anymore.  That you’d stopped treating everything like a joke.”

“I told him that he was pretty much incapable of getting a guy.  I told him that he needed to lose a hundred pounds, that he looked like Liberace, and that he should just stay in the closet.  And then that’s where he went.  To the closet to try and hang himself,” Sebastian closed his eyes to blink back tears.

“But it was about more than that, Sebastian.”

Kurt’s protective instincts were taking over again, but this time, he didn’t feel resentment at them.  They were appropriate, because Sebastian deserved someone who would believe in him just as much as David did.  He could never resent feeling protective of Sebastian because, for some reason, the universe had smiled down on him and decided to make the feeling mutual on Sebastian’s side.   

“I know.  But I still blamed myself.  So when my walls started cracking, when I started feeling regret about the kind of person I’d been, there you were.  And now you’re firmly entrenched there, right behind the walls, inside me, inside _my head_ , and I don’t know how to get you out.  And what scares me is that I’m not sure I want to get you out.  And I kind of still hate you for that.”

“You don’t have to be scared,” Kurt laughed quietly.  “You might not be able to yet, but you can trust me.  And I don’t mind if you kind of hate me because I kind of hate you too.”

“I do trust you.  I wouldn’t have told you all of this if I didn’t.  But if you tell anybody else, I’ll have to get rid of you.  I know places to hide bodies, you know,” Sebastian smirked.  “And I’ve already proven my dad has connections.”

“Please, if David Karofsky couldn’t get rid of me, what makes you think you can?” Kurt smiled.

“He and I will work together then,” Sebastian smiled. “You know too much about the both of us.  You’re dangerous.”

“Pssht.  Nobody can defeat a Hummel.  Haven’t you two learned your lessons about messing with me?”

“Obviously not, because we keep coming back for more.”

 

 

“Okay, why was I forced to watch the other movie if this one is the one you wanted me to see?” Sebastian glared mildly over at Kurt and pointed at the screen.

“You weren’t forced to watch the other one.  You subconsciously chose to allow me to expose you to the greatness of J.K. Rowling’s work.”  Kurt patted his cheek gestured back at the screen.

“That’s bullshit,” Sebastian laughed from his seat on the couch. 

Sam and Finn were piled in the floor, and they sat grinning at the exchange. 

“You had to watch the other one to understand the importance of this one.  And this one has Fawkes,” Kurt waved away Sebastian’s concerns about the movie choice.  “And don’t argue with me through this one like you did Sorcerer’s Stone.”

“I didn’t argue.”

“Bullshit,” Finn called out from the floor.  “You two are worse than Ron and Hermione.”

“No, they’re totally Draco and Harry,” Sam argued. 

Sebastian had only seen one of the films in the series, but he was fairly certain that Draco and Harry were lovers, or at least they would be by the time they were old enough, since apparently, they were eleven in the first film.  Harry and Draco fought too much to prove him otherwise.  So he preferred Sam’s comparison rather than Finn’s.  He doubted Kurt would encourage a comparison to the girl in the story, no matter how irritatingly similar they were in personality.

He was about to open his mouth to tell Sam he agreed with him, when Burt Hummel walked unceremoniously into the living room. 

He pointed at Kurt.  “You.  In here.  Now.”  And he pointed at the kitchen. 

Kurt sighed and stood, “I’ll be right back,” and he brushed his fingers over Sebastian’s cheek as he walked away from the couch.  Sam and Finn weren’t even hiding the fact that they were laughing at Kurt’s predicament.  Sebastian really couldn’t feel much sympathy, since he’d experienced a similar command earlier this morning, when Burt had found him in the kitchen wearing only his jeans. 

After he’d told Kurt about Timothy, which he still wasn’t sure was a smart move on his part, they’d come downstairs to confront Kurt’s dad and found him to be missing from the home.  Kurt had breathed a sigh of relief that the confrontation would be postponed.  But now it appeared as if his luck had run out. 

Sam stood and gestured for Sebastian to follow him.  As they passed the kitchen Sam called, “Kurt, I’m borrowing Sebastian.  We’re going to be outside for a minute.”

Kurt called back, “Don’t forget he’s mine.  So keep your hands off.”

Sebastian frowned and called back, “I’m not going to touch him, Firebird.”

“I was talking to Sam, sweetie,” Kurt called back from the kitchen. 

Sebastian smiled.  Obviously, the discussion with his father must not be going that horribly if he was willing to claim Sebastian as his in front of him. 

Sam snorted with laughter and shut the front door behind them.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be a little confusing, but both parts are happening at the same time. Sebastian/Sam are talking outside while Kurt/Burt are in the kitchen. So some dialogue repeats.

“Is this where I get the ‘ _you hurt him, and I hurt you’_ speech?” Sebastian asked.

“Do I even need to give it?” Sam looked at him defiantly.

“No, I got it from Finn already.”

And he’d had to apologize formally for the photoshopped picture of Finn naked and wearing heels.  That had been interesting.  Finn seemed a little more interested in how Sebastian ‘ _pictured_ ’ him rather than the fact that he’d targeted Finn instead of Kurt or Rachel.  Like he was offended that Sebastian had chosen such an unflattering picture. 

And then Kurt had popped up with the comment about Finn’s nether regions being _brown_ in the picture, and Finn had stopped asking questions.  He’d just walked away, and Kurt laughed at his step-brother’s discomfort. 

Kurt had just shook his head, told Sebastian to just let it die, and they’d gone back into the living room.

Kurt’s friends were really just fucking weird. 

“Well, Finn has a different perspective on Kurt than I do.  Finn thinks Kurt needs more defending than he really does.”

“What do you think about it?”

Sam gestured for him to sit down on the steps.

“Listen.  I like you.  And Kurt’s probably my best friend.  But he feels the need to protect people, even if they don’t need it.  But Blaine fucked with him.  When I first met him, Kurt was smart-assed, confident, and very sure of what he wanted.  He’d get shit from the jocks, and he’d give it right back.  Then Finn said something to him, about me, that made Kurt cut himself off from me and other guys as well. 

“What did Finn do?” Sebastian interrupted. 

“Kurt still won’t tell me what Finn said.  I know that what Finn told _me_ wasn’t his finest moment, so I can assume that what he said to Kurt wasn’t much better.  Finn has some issues dealing with homosexuality.  We’re working on him, but it’s a slow process.”

Sebastian frowned at that.  “He seems more protective of Kurt than anything.”

“He _is_ more protective _now_.  This issue happened before Kurt’s dad married Finn’s mom.”

“Okay.  Go on.”

“Well, he’d already started cutting people out of his life, and then Karofsky happened.  And he really came after Kurt.  I know he had his own issues, but he _really_ came after Kurt.  And he was going to let himself get hurt to avoid outing Karofsky.  Because that’s what he does.  He has a protecting people complex.  And he’ll do it even if it puts himself in danger.”

Sebastian considered what he knew of Kurt’s personality, and could see that applying to him.

“Kurt does have a tendency to put too many people first in his life,” Sebastian frowned.

“Exactly, he’s like that to begin with, and then Karofsky came into the picture, so by the time Kurt went to Dalton, he was not in a good place.  Then Blaine comes in with this fucked up _mentoring_ bullshit.  Kurt thought he’d found someone who was stronger and able to help him deal with the shit in his life.  It was false advertising almost.  Blaine put on this mask of being what Kurt needed, but Kurt was what _he_ needed.  Someone who would put him before everything else.  He fell hard for Blaine, before he figured him out.  And Kurt, with the way he is, ignored his own needs and was going to be what Blaine needed.”

“I’ll deal with Blaine.  Don’t worry,” Sebastian promised firmly.

He would most definitely deal with Blaine Anderson.  And Kurt didn’t have to know about any of it.

Sam smiled.  “Good to know, because Kurt got so far into Blaine that he closed himself off from everybody else.  He wouldn’t let anybody else in, because Blaine would screw it up for him.  So he became an avoider.  He stopped trying so hard in Glee.  He doesn’t even acknowledge when guys are attracted to him because he’s conditioned himself to ignore that.  If he ignores it, the guys won’t hit on him, and then he won’t have to deal with Blaine.”

“Blaine’s an asshole,” Sebastian muttered.

“Tell me about it.  Mercedes was another one he pushed away, not that she didn’t do her own part with her diva shit, but they’ve made up since then.  And Kurt’s back.  Our old Kurt is back, and you are part of the reason.  So I’m fine with you being with him, if that’s what you’re doing.  But Kurt told me about the Blaine plan.  And in my opinion, Blaine deserves whatever shit anybody is going to throw at him.  Kurt would sit next to Blaine in class, and he’d never smile.  Because if he smiled at someone, especially a guy, then Blaine would be all up in the guy’s face.  I know because he did it with me.”

Sebastian started to tell him that the plan had changed, but then the last comment caught up with him. 

“He did what with you?”

“Came on to me.  When I first moved back here.  When I told him it wasn’t cool what he was doing, he tried to act like I’d misunderstood, and it wasn’t until recently that Kurt knew about any of it.  Because he wouldn’t trust me.  Once I finally did tell him, I didn’t give him all the details because I wasn’t sure he could take them without freaking out on me.”

“What details did you give him?”

“In the beginning, I kind of let Kurt think that I misinterpreted what Blaine had done.  Because the first time I told him, he wasn’t in a good place to hear what Blaine was doing.  He would have withdrawn from me again, to protect me.  So I let him think I just misunderstood.  He knows differently now because my old Kurt’s back.  And now that Blaine’s out of the picture, Kurt knows all the details.”

Sebastian looked out towards the road and thought about what happened at Scandal’s.

“He really doesn’t see it, you know.  The attraction thing.  I don’t know how much of it is Blaine’s influence and how much is just Kurt.  But when we went to Scandal’s, there were at least six guys with their eyes on him.  And he was oblivious to them all,” Sebastian replied.  “I tried pointing it out, but he brushed it off as me imaging things.”

But he hadn’t imagined that Bear sitting at the edge of the bar. 

“He’s not oblivious.  He just doesn’t encourage it for a good reason,” Sam smirked.  “Did it make you jealous?”

“Yes,” Sebastian defended.  There was no point in arguing about it, because Kurt would likely tell Sam all about it later.  And he’d been obviously jealous of anybody who’d looked at Kurt. 

“Which kind of jealous?  With Blaine, the jealousy was _why isn’t that guy hitting on me instead of Kurt_?  I think with you, the jealousy is more like _get your damn hands off my man_ , right?”

“It’s exactly like that,” Sebastian muttered.

“And _that_ is the very reason I approve of you.  Not that it matters whether I approve or not, because it’s Kurt’s decision whether or not you’re a good guy.  Blaine’s jealousy was always about the fact that he really believes that between the two of them, he’s more desirable.  He told Kurt he wasn’t sexy for God’s sake.  Which I can only assume is because he wanted to make himself feel better and make Kurt feel bad about himself.  But with you around, my old Kurt is back.”

“You keep saying my Kurt and our Kurt.”  Sebastian frowned.  He didn’t like it.

“Look, he’s my best friend, and I’m in love with Mercedes.  But I’m not going to lie to you.  You know that whole theory about everybody having an exception when it comes to sexuality?”

Sebastian nodded.  He had a feeling that maybe not just Sam’s theoretical clone was gay for Kurt Hummel.

“Kurt’s mine.  But _he_ doesn’t know that.  We joke about it, but if he knew about this, he’d freak out.  Mercedes does, because I tell her everything.  And I’m not bisexual.  I consider myself straight because I’ve never been attracted to any other guys.  But Kurt would be it for me, but I don’t want him to know that.  He’s so conditioned to avoid anybody who might be attracted to him, because of Blaine, that he’d avoid me like the plague if he knew.  Mercedes and I are honest with each other, and she understands the bond that Kurt and I have.  At this point, it’s probably stronger than the bond she had with him before they drifted apart.  And I will not let him cut me out of his life again.”

“So both you _and_ your clone will be gay for him?” Sebastian smirked.

Sam snorted, “He told you about that?”

“Yeah, and I’m apparently on the list, so I can see how frustrating I really am by dealing with a clone of myself on a daily basis.”

Sam laughed and punched him on the shoulder.  “I can see him saying that.  This is what I’m talking about.  He talks to you.  He opens up to you, and he argues with you.  That’s the old Kurt.  When he was with Blaine, he’d purposely avoid anybody who took an interest in listening to him, because if he encouraged it, the person would end up as Blaine’s target.”

“Like Dave.”

“Yes, like Dave.  He purposely avoided talking to Blaine after Dave’s attempt.  Kurt is not religious at all, but he came to the _God Squad_ for help with Dave because he couldn’t trust Blaine with it.  Because in order to get Blaine’s support, he would have had to admit that Dave was interested in Kurt.  So he kept it all from Blaine in order to protect Dave.”

“That sounds like him,” Sebastian nodded.

“He’ll probably kill me for telling you all of this, so let’s just pretend this conversation didn’t happen, okay?”  Sam stood and brushed off his pants.

“Works for me.  I just got to a point where I’m not facing his wrath daily.  I’ll do whatever it takes to keep it that way.”

 

 

Kurt had thought just maybe his dad would stay out long enough for the homecoming last night to be forgotten.  But of course, he was dealing with Burt Hummel here.  He should have known. 

When his father had come in, he’d pointed at Kurt and then to the kitchen with his typical “You.  In here.  Now,” mandate. 

Kurt had sighed and stood, muttering an "I'll be right back," to Sebastian before touching his face. 

He was getting severely addicted to touching Sebastian Smythe.  And the wonderful part about it was that Sebastian not only didn’t mind being touched, he touched back.  And he would do it in public, which is more than Kurt could ever say for Blaine. 

A squeeze of Blaine’s hand was all Kurt would get in public.  Everybody assumed that it was because Kurt didn’t like to be touched.  But it was really that Kurt didn’t want to be touched by someone who really didn’t want to touch him. 

There was a difference. 

There was a reason that Kurt always stiffened when Finn would reach out to try and touch him.  He was always reminded of the old Finn.  There was a reason he shrugged off Puck’s arm slung over his shoulder.   

Before Finn, and Blaine, and everything with David, he would reach out to people.  He’d offered his hand to Sam on the day they’d met.  But a few weeks ago, he would have never done it. 

Blaine was supposed to have been different.  He was supposed to want to touch him.  But he hadn’t.  Not even in private.  And when they’d actually discussed the fact that they didn’t touch and make out like a normal couple, all he’d gotten in response was a kiss with Blaine’s hands firmly above his shoulders. 

Even at Scandal’s, the night they’d gone with Sebastian, Blaine had kept his distance from Kurt.  They’d never danced close, bodies pressed against each other, not like Sebastian had danced with him.  Blaine had been quite obvious with his distance, almost like he was sending a message that, though they’d come together, they weren’t _together._   Maybe to keep his options open. 

But Sebastian was different.  He touched Kurt all the time, and it was surreal and different and absolutely lovely. 

“Kurt,” Burt Hummel’s strident voice interrupted his musing. 

“I’m sorry, Dad.  What?”

“I said, what happened last night?  Why were you drinking?  Sebastian said you needed to loosen up some because of something Blaine had done.”

“Ah.  He said he threw me under the bus,” Kurt nodded. 

Burt laughed, “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Blaine made a spectacle of himself yesterday serenading me after school.  With a song that suggested that I was the bad guy for not taking him back.”

“He did what?” Burt glared.

“Why are you glaring at me?  I wasn’t the one who did it,” Kurt laughed.  “Don’t worry.  Sebastian stepped in and told Blaine to leave me alone.”

“Kurt, I’m borrowing Sebastian.  We’re going to be outside for a minute,” Sam called out from the living room.

Kurt smiled and replied loud enough for both of them to hear, “Don’t forget he’s mine.  So keep your hands off.”

Kurt grinned and snorted when he heard Sebastian call, “I’m not going to touch him, Firebird.”

“I was talking to Sam, sweetie,” Kurt called back and winked at his dad, who smiled despite himself.

He was sure that answer brought a smile to Sebastian’s face.  He could use a little possessiveness too.  Because Kurt knew that, sometimes, it felt damn good to have somebody feel that way about him.

“I kind of like this kid.  He wasn’t sucking up to me this morning.  I don’t like the ones that suck up.”

“You’ve only met one that sucked up, Dad.  Actually, you’ve only ever met one.  And you liked Blaine.”

“I liked Blaine because there were things about Blaine you never told me,” his dad pointed at him.  “And because you liked Blaine.  I didn’t like him because he sucked up.  I didn’t appreciate that part.”

“Good point.”

“So what’s the deal with _him_?”

“He’s not like he was when we first met.  He likes me.  And not just because I can take care of him.  You know how Blaine was Dad.”

“Yeah, I know.  But you’ve always liked having someone to take care of.  It’s your mom in you.”

“I do sometimes.  But that’s not what a relationship is supposed to be based on right?  I mean, you didn’t just marry Carole because she makes sure you eat right and worries about you.  That’s all I was to him.  He didn’t care about what I might want out of the relationship.  I want someone who also wants to take care of me every now and then.  And Sebastian does that.”

Kurt had purposely avoided telling his dad about Blaine’s flirting habits.  His dad knew about the cheating, and that was pretty much it. 

But his dad knew Blaine.  They’d spent a lot of time together, and it often irritated his dad when Blaine would expect Kurt to handle things for him.  And he’d been vocal about it.  And he’d seen Blaine complain plenty of times. 

“You’re right about that.  I was a little shocked when you came home last night.”

“I’m sorry I said that about him sleeping in my room.  But I really like him, and I want to spend as much time as I can with him on the weekends because Monday through Friday is crazy for both of us, and he’s two hours away.  And his house is about two hours away from Dalton too, so if he went home for the weekend, we’d never see each other.  And nothing went down in the tent last night.  He didn’t lie about that.  I know we don’t have to promise that because I’m eighteen, but I wanted you to know.”

His dad flushed a little as the reference to sex, but Kurt couldn’t help but use his dad’s own phrase against him. 

“I don’t appreciate the drinking either, and that’s worse _because_ you’re eighteen.  I’m glad Sebastian cut you off though.  I remember the Pillsbury incident.”

“He didn’t drink on purpose because he’s very protective of me.  He did it so that he could make sure nothing happened to me.”

“He’s got Blaine beat on that issue, that’s for sure.”

And Burt was basing that judgment only on Blaine’s hangover after Rachel’s party.  He didn’t even know about the incident after Scandal’s.  He’d kill Blaine if he did, and Kurt didn’t have time to keep both him and Sebastian from killing him.  Sebastian was already homicidal when it came to Blaine Anderson.

“If you got to know him, I really think you’d like him.”

“Okay, I’ll give him a chance, not that you’d need me to do that, since you’re allowed to date who you want.”  Burt poured himself some coffee and took a sip.

“I know that.  But I’d appreciate your approval, even if I don’t _need_ it.”

“Do I need to know something about tonight?” His dad turned away, to avoid looking at Kurt when he got the answer, he supposed.

“I’d like for him to stay again, if he wants to.  He doesn’t have to be at Dalton until tomorrow night.  And he’s planning to go home next weekend.  And I’d appreciate support over that, because you and Carole were okay with Finn spending the night with Rachel at her house.  And the fact that the two of them were engaged doesn’t really make them more mature about those kinds of decisions.  Not when they’re only eighteen too.”

Burt nodded, “You do have a point about that.  Just remember what I told you.”

“I know.  Don’t throw myself around.  I’m not, Dad.”

“Why does he call you Firebird?”

Kurt smiled.  There were so many ways he could answer this.  It would be best to leave out the tail feather capturing currently being plotted by Sebastian.

“He’s a mythology nut, and there is a myth about a Firebird that reminds him of me.  He says the bird is a symbol of inspiration, and that it cannot be caged.  We were talking about my old bird, Pavarotti, and how I felt like I was caged at Dalton, and he said that I could never really be caged.  And that I reminded him of that myth.  I can identify with that, and I really like it.”

“I like it.  And I like that he likes you enough to give you a nickname that significant.”

“I do too.  And believe me, it’s a lot better than my previous alter ego.”

“Which would be?” Burt sipped his coffee and looked at Kurt.

“Blaine’s boyfriend.” Kurt smiled wryly at his father and went back into the living room to find Sebastian. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you going back to Dalton tonight?” Kurt asked once he found Sebastian in the living room. 

“That depends,” Sebastian smiled and pulled Kurt down onto the couch with him.  Kurt ended up on Sebastian’s lap, and he relaxed into the position.  “Do you want me to go back already?”

“No.  I just told my dad that I would be inviting you to stay again if you weren’t ready to go yet,” Kurt smirked.  “The balls I grew last night when I told him I was sleeping with you paid off.  He wasn’t even surprised.”

“You just grew those last night?  I could have sworn I’ve been checking out that package of yours for weeks now,” Sebastian licked his lips and dipped his head to Kurt’s ear.  “And I definitely like what I see.”

“Stop talking about balls and packages,” Finn groaned from the floor. 

“No,” Kurt smiled at Sebastian as he answered.  “You need to just deal with it.  You’re just jealous because yours is _brown_.”

Sebastian snorted, and Sam grinned, patting Finn on the shoulder before retaking his position in the floor.  “Dude, let it go.  Just let it go.”

Sebastian turned back to Kurt.  “I’d love to stay.  I can’t get out of going home next weekend, so we won’t be able to get together.  Unless we sneak and see each other during the week, that is.”

“Shh.  Nobody can know our plans,” Kurt intoned dramatically.  “They will try to interfere.”

“I noticed that you live with a family of cockblockers,” Sebastian whispered in his ear.

“Why yes, I do.  I’m glad I’m not the only one who notices this.”

“I’m not easily defeated by cockblockers.  You can’t even imagine how many places I can find to get things done,” Sebastian smirked.

“Oh, yes I can imagine,” Kurt smiled.

“Does that mean you want to explore some of them?” Sebastian smirked.

“It’s possible.”

“Hello, other people in the room here,” Finn muttered and pointed to himself.

“We’re trying to ignore that fact,” Sebastian replied dryly. 

Sam stood and brushed his hands together and rolled up the leftover bag of chips he’d just polished off.   He leaned over to pick up his empty soda can and whispered, “I can get him out of here, and then you can sneak off somewhere.  As long as you don’t tell me, I won’t be lying when I say I don’t know where you are.”

“Go for distraction!” Kurt whispered, and Sebastian snorted.  “Shh, Seb.  When Finn the Giant wanders off, we’re going to my room.  Sam is the best back-up ever.”

Sebastian laughed and pulled Kurt into a hug.  He was just too damn cute sometimes. 

“Why can’t we just get Finn involved in the subterfuge?” Sebastian whispered.

“Have you met Finn?” Kurt tilted his head in confusion.  “Remember being followed around by him?  Remember the stalking until we drove him off?”

“But aren’t you guys brothers?  You guys distract the parents for him and Rachel too, right?”

“Yeah, of course we do,” he whispered.

“Then I don’t get it.”  And he was beginning to wonder about Finn since he didn’t seem to realize all the whispering going on was about him.

“Sweetie, it’s Finn.  We don’t understand.  We just deal.”

Sam stood and hit Finn on the shoulder, “Let’s go throw the football around.”

Finn shot out of the room like a man on fire, and Kurt snorted.  “Football, the bringer of his doom.”

Sebastian grinned and maneuvered Kurt off his lap deftly, scooping him up and sliding him down onto his feet.  “Let’s go.  Mission impossible begins.”

“Forgive me if I don’t start humming the theme song,” Kurt grinned and led him up the stairs.  “The key is beating Finn to my room.  The standard rule is that he can’t bother me if my door is locked.  That’s why he follows me, to prevent me from locking the door.  So that my virtue stays uncompromised.  I think.  Sometimes I think it’s to prevent me from engaging in sexual activities period.”

“Sam said he had some issues.”

“He has a slight case of homophobia.  And the whole crush on him before he became my brother thing didn’t help.”

“Wait, what?” Sebastian frowned at him. 

Okay, it was bad enough to have to deal with Sam, who was apparently gay for Kurt.  Now there could be residual issues from a previous crush on the boy who became his step-brother? 

Would there ever be a male in Kurt’s life that Sebastian didn’t feel the need to eliminate?

“Oh, sweetie,” Kurt sighed.  “We really need to talk.”

Kurt led him to the bedroom, and he shut and locked the door.  “Success!” he whispered.

“Come here,” Sebastian grabbed him and walked him backwards toward the bed.  Once Kurt’s knees hit the mattress, they buckled, and Sebastian followed him down.  “We can talk later.”

“I knew you were a smart one,” Kurt breathed against his mouth and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“Do you realize you have the tightest jeans in the history of all mankind?” Sebastian palmed Kurt’s ass, eliciting a moan, and he pulled Kurt flush against him as they kissed.

“Yes,” Kurt smiled against his mouth and kissed back slowly. 

He buried his hands in Sebastian’s hair, and he slanted his mouth against Sebastian’s, before nibbling softly on his lower lip as they kissed over and over.

“We should have done this last night,” Sebastian dipped his head to press kisses along Kurt’s jawline.  “Damn my promise to keep my hands off Drunk Kurt.”

“Who did you promise?  I don’t remember you saying that,” Kurt pulled back and smiled at him.

“Myself.”

“Ah.  Obviously you were talking to the wrong person,” Kurt grinned up at him.  “Because Drunk Kurt would have been totally fine with this last night.”

Sebastian shushed him and went back to kissing him.  His lips were moving lazily over Kurt’s mouth, and he pulled Kurt’s lower lip into his mouth randomly as they kissed.  Sebastian plunged his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth, licking and tasting him with sudden abandon. 

Like he really could not get enough of Kurt’s mouth. 

Kurt groaned when a very persistent knock sounded on his bedroom door.

“Kurt!  I need to talk,” Puck yelled.

“Noah, go away!  I’m busy right now,” Kurt called back as Sebastian licked a trail up his neck and kissed his ear.

“Look, I know you’re in there with your new Warbler, but I need to talk to you.”

“How do they find out about me so quickly?” Sebastian smirked.

“Santana,” Kurt grinned. 

Sebastian leaned away from Kurt, “Who is the cockblocker this time?”

“Noah Puckerman.  Otherwise known as Puck.  The Glee member with the Mohawk,” Kurt replied quietly.  “He has been known to go away if I’m really quiet.”

Sebastian snorted softly, but he nodded. 

They heard a slumping sound, as if Noah had thrown himself at the door.  “Kurt, she’s moving,” Puck’s voice broke as he called out.

“Oh God, Sebastian let me up,” Kurt scrambled to get off the bed.  “He’s got to be talking about Beth.”

Kurt flung open the bedroom door, and Noah stood, leaning against the wall, eyes red and swollen and his face pale.  He rubbed the back of his neck roughly

“She’s moving,” Noah whispered.

“Oh, Noah,” Kurt grabbed him into a hug and pulled him inside the room. 

“Shelby got a job offer in California.  It’s not until next year, when school starts.  But with Quinn going to Yale, what am I going to do?  I’m going to lose both of them.”

“It’ll be okay,” Kurt rubbed his back to comfort him.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but you said now that the Hobbit is gone, I can come over more,” Noah muttered.

“And you can.  This is fine.  Here, you stay right here,” Kurt sat Noah down on the edge of the bed and walked over to Sebastian.

“We’ll finish this tonight, I promise.  This is important, so please don’t be mad,” Kurt whispered and kissed him.

“I’m not mad.  Confused, but not mad,” Sebastian looked back at the man falling apart on Kurt’s bed.  “ _Really_ confused.  But _not_ mad,” he repeated.

“Can you find Sam for me?” Kurt asked quietly.   “Sometimes he just needs both of us.”

“Who’s Beth?” Sebastian whispered.

“Noah’s daughter.”

“Who’s Quinn?”

“Noah’s and Sam’s and Finn’s ex.  And Beth’s biological mother.  It’s a long story,” Kurt added when Sebastian’s eyebrow lifted in shock.

“Okay, I’m just going to go find Sam now,” Sebastian replied in obvious confusion.

Kurt slid a hand over Sebastian’s jawline, “I’ll make it up to you tonight, okay?”

Sebastian grinned and left the room, and Kurt turned to Noah, who’d assumed a fetal position on Kurt’s bed. 

Kurt walked over and lay down next to him and held his arms out.  Noah was a bit of a cuddle whore on a regular basis, but especially when he was upset.  And when he was _really_ upset, he wouldn’t let anybody cuddle him but Kurt. 

Finn thought it was weird, Sam thought it was hilarious, and Burt thought it was almost adorable.  Kurt thought it was sometimes annoying. 

Sometimes annoying, but always endearing.  The big strong jock who’d taunted and bullied him in sophomore year was the same one begging for hugs from Kurt when he was upset. 

“When did you find out?”

Noah maneuvered out of Kurt’s arms and put his head on Kurt’s lap.  “Today.”

“What did you tell Shelby?” Kurt absently stroked Noah’s Mohawk as he asked.

“I got mad at her, and I kind of went off.  I mean, I chose Ohio State so I could stay here and have weekends with Beth.  And now, for the next four years, I’ll be in Ohio and she’ll be in California.  I’ll miss everything.”

“Does Quinn know?”

“Yeah, Shelby told us together.  Quinn supported it, because she’s going to be at Yale anyway, and she wouldn’t be able to see Beth as much whether Beth’s in Ohio or California.  And she’s upset that she might not be able to do much for Beth now.”

“Because of the wheelchair?” Kurt asked quietly.

“Yeah.  She’s angry.  She’s afraid if she doesn’t get out of it, she won’t be able to take care of Beth even if she gets weekends with her,” Noah sniffed.

“So she’s afraid to ask for the visits?”

“Sort of.  I told her I’d talk to Shelby about it.  But Quinn’s stupid threat kind of put Shelby off about doing anything to help her.”

“I can see that.”

“Yeah, me too.  I was really pissed at her.”

“Which one?”

“Quinn.  But I’m really pissed at Shelby now too.”

“You know, you could always transfer schools to California to be closer to Beth. Even if you start OSU this fall, it doesn’t mean you have to stay there.”

“I didn’t think about that.  That’s a good idea.”

“See.  It won’t be as bad as you thought.  I’m sure Shelby would like the extra help with Beth.  But you two have to stay _friends only_ ,” Kurt warned.

“I learned my lesson over Shelby.  Don’t worry.  I just want to be with Beth.”

“And you will be.  Everything will be fine.”

“Kurt?”

“Yeah, Noah?”

“Now that you aren’t dating the Hobbit, can I flirt with you again?”

 

 

It didn’t take him long to actually find Sam.  It just took forever to negotiate the fencing in the backyard to get close enough to get to Sam.  He couldn’t find a gate anywhere, and thanks to the erection he still had from the interrupted making out with Kurt, he figured trying to jump the fence would just end badly for everybody involved. 

“Sam!” Sebastian called from the fence of the backyard to where Kurt’s ‘ _brothers_ ’ were playing football.  “Kurt needs you.”

Sebastian was beginning to think that there wasn’t a single male in Kurt’s vicinity that didn’t need him in some way or another.  His father, his step-brother, his not legally adopted but self-appointed brother with gay exception tendencies, Blaine, Dave Karofsky, and now the mohawked guy from his Glee Club.

Were there any more he should know about?

Sam jogged over to him.  “What’s up?”

“There is a Puck in Kurt’s room falling apart over an issue involving a Beth and a Quinn,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Oh shit.  Finn, I’ll be back later,” Sam called and headed into the house, quite easily hurling himself over the fence, which Sebastian would have done if he hadn’t had the _problem_ that he had.

He was athletic too, dammit.  He played lacrosse for God’s sake.  But he needed his lower body parts intact tonight for important activities.  It wasn’t as if he _couldn’t_ jump the fence, he just _chose_ not to.

Dammit. 

Sebastian shook his head and followed Sam into the house, and they headed upstairs to find them.  As they approached, Sebastian heard Puck say something about having learned his lesson over someone called Shelby.  And Kurt told him that everything would be fine.

As they got closer, Sebastian heard Puck say, “Kurt?”

“Yeah, Noah?” Kurt replied softly.

“Now that you aren’t dating the Hobbit, can I flirt with you again?”

Sam snorted softly beside him.  “Come on,” he mouthed, and they headed back downstairs again.

“Um, I don’t think so,” Sebastian muttered.  “He’s not flirting with Firebird while I’m around.”

“Come on, I’ll explain.  Let’s go in the kitchen.”

Sebastian followed him into the kitchen, and Sam pulled out two sodas and offered him one. 

Sebastian shook his head no, “What’s that all about?”

“Puck has flirting issues.  He can’t _not_ flirt.  It’s not in his DNA or something.  So, he’s always made comments to Kurt.  About his ass or his mouth.  Offers to make out with him.  It’s Puck’s thing, and it’s mostly harmless.  Hell, Puck evens comments on _my_ mouth.  But once Kurt figured out what Blaine does to people…”

“Ah.”  A light bulb went off in Sebastian’s head.  “He banned Puck from flirting so Blaine would stay away from him.”

“Yeah.  Puck considers himself a sex shark, but he’s been screwed over a lot by quite a few girls.  And Quinn is one of the people who messed him up.  Well, she kind of messed all of us up.  Puck doesn’t need the added shit Blaine can do to someone.”

“Kurt said she’s the ex to all three of you.  You two, and Finn.”

“Yeah.  She cheated on Finn with Puck in sophomore year, and that’s where Beth came from.  And then junior year, she cheated on me with Finn because Finn convinced her to.” 

“That’s a bit complicated.”

“Yeah, just a bit.  But it hit Puck the worst because he really wanted to keep Beth, and Quinn made the decision to give her up for adoption.  He’s willing to admit that Beth’s better off with a stable mom, but it still hurt him.  Kurt was really the only person who helped him.  I wasn’t even here then.  I just know what’s going on from the weekends he’s not banned and something goes bad, and then he’s here cuddling with Kurt.”

Sebastian could see that about Kurt.  He was nurturing, and this Puck seemed to be just another in the long list of people Kurt was protecting from Blaine’s interference. 

“Cuddling?” Sebastian frowned.  “He’s been banned from the house before?”

“Well, sort of.  He wasn’t allowed to be here when Blaine was.  And Puck had to text or call ahead of time, and if Blaine arrived suddenly, Puck had to stay in Finn’s room.  Because Puck can’t just _not_ say those things to Kurt.  He doesn’t have a filter on his mouth at _all_.  And even though Kurt knows he’s not being serious about it, Blaine wouldn’t.”

“If I didn’t know exactly what was going on, I swear it would look like Kurt was hiding a bunch of guys he was cheating on Blaine with.”  Sebastian grinned. 

And from the dedication some of these guys had to Kurt, he could imagine them going along with it all. 

Sam laughed. “It does kind of look like that.  It’s like Kurt’s had two lives.  One was where Blaine was the focus and he never interacted with anybody else.  But then he had this other life you could see glimpses of whenever Blaine wasn’t around.”

It must have taken a lot of energy for Kurt to keep Blaine separated from everybody in his life.  And Sebastian doubted that Blaine had been worth all of that trouble.

“I’m going back upstairs.  Cuddle addict or not, it’s _my_ boyfriend’s lap he’s crawled into.”

“Understood, dude.  Totally understood.”

Sam and Sebastian climbed the stairs again, and this time they entered Kurt’s room. 

Sam sprawled on the bed with his face pointed at Puck.  “Look what I have.”  He held up a root beer in front of Puck’s face.  “It’s your favorite,” Sam said in a singsong voice.

“Dude, you’re the best.  Well, Kurt’s the best, but you’re next in line,” Puck sat up and took the drink. 

The scene was surreal.  Kurt had a huge grin on his face as he watched Sam entice Puck with the soda.  And he smiled affectionately when Puck shot up to grab it. 

Kurt’s lap was suddenly very empty, and Sebastian thought that was very much a shame.  So he claimed the position, his head now on Kurt’s lap, and he grinned up at Kurt’s look of surprise. 

“Jealous are we?” Kurt brushed his fingers through Sebastian’s hair and smiled down at him.

“Maybe.”

“Hey, that’s _my_ lap,” Puck grumbled.

“Not anymore,” Sebastian replied with a grin.  “Mine now.”

“Fucking Warblers.  Why do you always have to date Warblers, Kurt?” Puck complained.

“I’ve only dated two guys, and it’s just coincidence that they were both Warblers,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Cause it’s a gay school, right?” Puck nodded.

Sebastian snorted, “It’s not a gay school.  It’s because of the blazer.  He’s crazy about the blazer.”

Kurt dipped his head, “Actually it’s the tie.  And the pants.”

Sebastian smiled up at him.  “Remind me to wear those more often then.”

“Wanna go play the Xbox?  I’ll let you snipe me on Black Ops.” Sam said to Puck.

“Cool.  I’m in.  But I don’t need any pity kills, dude.  I can take you out easily without them.”

“Yeah, right.  In your dreams,” Sam replied.

Puck pulled Kurt to his feet, and the jostling knocked Sebastian off his lap. 

“What the hell?” Sebastian muttered.

“He’s mine today.  I need cuddles more than I need Black Ops.  He’s coming with me.” Puck smirked.

Sebastian had no other choice but to laugh.  I mean really?  What was he supposed to do? 

Kurt’s family and friends were just fucking unreal.  How did he make it through the day with them?

Finn, the overly protective step-brother, stalked him daily to _help_ him avoid sexual situations with his boyfriend, and then demanded warm milk and chats with Kurt at bedtime. 

His father had the intimidation thing down pat, complete with the glare and pointed finger jabs.  But mention the words gay and sex in the same sentence, which Sebastian had done during their conversation, and Burt Hummel was ready to pass out.  Burt had at least had the courage to admit that he preferred the vague phrase of ‘ _something that goes down in the tent_ ,’ which Sebastian could only assume referenced Brokeback Mountain.

Then there was Sam, who had a gay attraction exception issue for Kurt but refused to tell him about it. 

Blaine, the ex who refused to die. 

Karofsky, who was convinced that his heart would never be complete without Kurt. 

And he couldn’t forget the overprotective girl friends who thought Kurt was hot, and Brittany, the lesbian ex-girlfriend of a week who thought Kurt’s capital G. A. Y. kisses were life-changing.

And now Puck, who resembled a biker with a Mohawk and bad boy expression on his face, was standing in front of him and verbally demanding cuddles. 

 _Fucking cuddles_. 

From a very gay, very sexy Kurt Hummel. 

“Why is he laughing, Kurt?” Puck turned to Kurt and glared.  “Why is your Warbler laughing?”

The comment about being Kurt’s Warbler just made it worse.  And Sebastian was gone again.

Kurt giggled and watched as Sebastian struggled for air.  “I’m not sure Noah.  He seems to have been overcome.”

Sebastian laughed until his stomach ached, and when he sobered slightly, the faces on the three other guys in the room almost did him in again.  “I’m good now.”

“Should I even ask what that was about?” Kurt grinned down at him.

“No, Firebird, I think we should just let it die.”

Sebastian got up to join them, because really?  What the fuck else was he going to do?  Kurt was in charge of all this crazy, and Sebastian was just along for the ride.

Puck grabbed Kurt and tugged him out of the room.  “Your new Warbler is kind of weird, but at least he’s normal-sized.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt shut and locked his bedroom door after dinner and turned to Sebastian.  He went over to the desk and turned on some music.

“What were you laughing so hard at earlier?” Kurt smiled.

Sebastian had charmed the entire extended family at dinner.    

Kurt was used to a Sebastian who had a sarcastic quip for everything, but he’d been a whole different creature at dinner.  This had been the Sebastian he’d imagined having dinner with his own parents, in their stately home, at least it was stately as Kurt had imagined it, talking politics.  

Burt and Carole had been discussing their upcoming move to D.C. when his father took office officially.  Kurt had been pleased to see Sebastian very active in that discussion, courtesy of having a state’s attorney for a father most likely.  They talked political platforms and sections of D.C. that the Smythe family had lived in or visited. 

Sebastian gestured as he talked, almost non-stop actually.  He was animated, and he grinned openly when the topic discussed was stimulating.  And when he smiled so responsively, and laughed like he had in Kurt’s bedroom, with pure enjoyment, Kurt found that his stomach was in constant turmoil. 

Kurt had enjoyed watching Sebastian talk to his father, and Kurt had put his hand on his chin and just watched their interactions for a while.  Carole had winked at him when she caught him staring, and he knew he’d blushed that he’d been caught. 

Blaine had only ever kissed up to his father.  He’d never attempted to have a serious and meaningful discussion with him.  It put his respect for Sebastian up yet another notch. 

Sebastian had sweet talked Carole, and every word of it sounded very sincere, and Carole was blushing like a teenager at times, when he complimented dinner, and how lovely she looked.  Even Kurt’s dad smiled at the expression on her face. 

Kurt flattered her all the time, because he and Carole bonded over his makeover that had saved her from her wardrobe.  Burt complimented her, but in his burly, gruff manner.  It didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate her, he just didn’t always know how to say it.  But Sebastian had, and Carole was very touched.

Sebastian had also held his own with Finn and Puck, talking some sports with them and joking with Sam.  He and Sam had had a banter going that Kurt was clueless about, but watching them was fascinating.  Puck and Finn had been discussing OSU football. 

Kurt’s only concern had been Sam, who had been distracted for a little bit, texting Mercedes and muttering to himself furiously about something involving Shane. 

And Puck and Finn seemed to really respond to Sebastian, honestly, without taunts and jabs.  Nobody made comments about his past behaviors with the Warblers, and nobody jeered Kurt for being with Sebastian. 

This was Sebastian in his element.  Smooth, charming, and every inch a politician’s son.  And in a very special little message to Kurt, he’d done the whole thing wearing his glasses. 

And damn, the entire experience was just too fucking sexy. 

“I just had an epiphany earlier, that’s all.”

“Really?” Kurt stalked over to Sebastian and pushed him backwards slightly.  “What about?”

“You,” Sebastian grinned at Kurt’s predatory behavior. 

“Do tell, meerkat.” Kurt winked and traced the edge of Sebastian’s jaw with his fingers.

“We’re back to name calling huh?” Sebastian smirked and grabbed Kurt’s hips. 

“Meerkats are actually cute, when you think about it,” Kurt grinned and backed Sebastian up against the side of the bed.  “Now what was your epiphany?”

“That I’ve essentially been embraced as a part of your crazy family, and you seem to be the one in charge,” Sebastian smirked up at him as he fell onto the bed. 

Kurt crawled on top of him, hands propped at Sebastian’s shoulders and knees straddling his thighs.  “At least you’re willing to admit I’m in charge.  That’ll be good practice for later.”

Sebastian laughed, and the throaty sound sent a shiver of need through Kurt. 

Kurt leaned over and whispered, “You were so fucking sexy at dinner.”

“What?” Sebastian looked up and put his hands back onto Kurt’s hips. 

“You heard me,” Kurt leaned down and kissed him.  “So sexy.  I wanted you so much.  Still want you.”

“What did I say at dinner to get you this excited?” Sebastian’s hands roamed over Kurt’s hips and slid under his shirt to stroked Kurt’s skin, teasing him with his fingertips.  “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.  But I’d like to know so I can use it against you again some other time.”

“It wasn’t _what_ you said,” Kurt closed his eyes and moaned as Sebastian’s fingers slid the skin of his back and sides. 

It almost tickled, but it was so enjoyable he couldn’t even react to the tickle.

Kurt breathed deeply.  “It was everything.  You were so fucking polite, and charming, and you sweet talked my step-mother, and you respected my father, and you got along with my brother, and you tolerated Puck and Sam, and _oh my god_ , I want you so bad right now.”

“You have a kink for a guy being _nice and polite_?” Sebastian’s eyebrow lifted in tandem with his disbelief.  “I can work with that.  Hell, if I’d known that, I’d have used a whole different technique a long time ago.”

“Call it whatever you want, but I seriously wanted to jump you on the dining room table.  And that would have totally eliminated all the points you won with my dad.” Kurt leaned down and bit Sebastian’s lower lip teasingly. 

And Sebastian’s moan was delightful.  “Kurt,” he moaned. 

“Yes?” Kurt asked as he leaned back, supporting himself on his knees, and he dug Sebastian’s shirt out his jeans.  “This needs to go, like now.” 

He pushed the shirt up Sebastian’s chest, and Kurt moaned when he saw the toned, tanned and gorgeous torso hidden by the offending clothing. 

“Kurt, are you sure about this?” Sebastian pulled his face up so they were eye to eye.  “I don’t want you thinking about it in the morning and feeling regret.”

“Sebastian, I’m very sure about this.  And the only thing I’m going to be thinking in the morning is, _damn, when can we do this again_?  Now shut up, meerkat, and take this off.”

Kurt bent down and he kissed Sebastian’s stomach, inches above his navel, and he smiled against Sebastian’s skin.  Kurt continued to shove his shirt off his body as he placed quick wet kisses over Sebastian’s body.  When he got to a nipple, he pulled it between his teeth and sucked sharply.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so damn bossy, Gay-face.”  Sebastian moaned as he helped get his shirt off.  His glasses fell off along, the way, and Kurt pouted slightly at the loss of them.

“Damn right.  And I have it on good authority that my _Gay-face_ is beautiful, thank you very much.” Kurt continued to suck on the same nipple that caused Sebastian to curse and arch his back. 

“I never said it wasn’t beautiful,” Sebastian moaned and arched up again.  “ _Fuck_ , Kurt.”

“Yes, that’s the plan.  _Fuck Kurt_ is definitely the plan,” Kurt licked a striped down Sebastian’s chest and torso, using his tongue to map out a path toward the edge of his jeans.  “ _Fuck Kurt’s mouth_ might be an option you know.  If you can _stand_ that.”

He wondered if he’d ever get to the point when that Gay-face comment wouldn’t sting.  He knew what he looked like.  He knew everyone could tell he was gay from a mile away, but it didn’t mean that the name didn’t hurt. 

Part of him was sure it was only banter.  But another part, the part that never felt good enough; that part had trouble putting it out of his mind.

Sebastian groaned at Kurt’s words and bucked again, nearly pushing Kurt off him.  “Sorry, baby.”

“Sorry for what?  You should be more careful.  I could be fragile, you know.” 

He knew Sebastian would pick up on the fact that he didn’t mean just physically. 

Kurt pinned Sebastian’s arms down on the bed, lightly.  There’s no way Sebastian wouldn’t be able to shrug him off if he really put an effort into it.

“Hey, look at me,” Sebastian demanded in a husky voice.

Kurt looked up. “What?”

“I never said your face wasn’t beautiful.  Ever.”  Sebastian’s eyes searched Kurt’s.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize that it still bothered you.”

“Neither did I.”

“Will you let me up?”

“What are you going to do if I do?” Kurt smirked.

“Show you how beautiful I think you are,” Sebastian answered quietly.

Kurt let go of Sebastian’s arms and sat back onto his lap.  Sebastian lifted him slightly, and he turned Kurt onto his back, covering his body with his own and kissing him ardently.

“You are _beautiful_.  Your eyes are an amazing color I can’t even identify and it drives me fucking crazy that I can’t.  Sometimes, depending on what you wear, they look grey, and sometimes they’re the brightest blue, and sometimes, they look green.  And they are so fucking dark when you’re turned on, that it doesn’t even matter what color they are anymore because I’ve just got to kiss you, and I forget to tell you how beautiful they are.”  Sebastian kissed his eyes in between claims, and he pressed kisses over Kurt’s nose and cheeks as he talked.

“Sebastian, don’t.  You don’t have to.”

“I don’t have to what?  Tell you what I think?  Yes, I do.  Because by the time I’m through with you, you’re going to realize that I think you’re the sexiest, most beautiful person on this planet.”

Sebastian spoke the declaration against the skin just below Kurt’s ear.  And he could both hear the words and feel the vibration of sounds against his skin.

“Sebastian,” Kurt moaned quietly.

“Kurt, open your eyes,” Sebastian ordered, and Kurt complied.  “Your skin is so fucking pale and beautiful I want to suck marks on it, so that when you look in the mirror, you’ll remember who put them there.  But I don’t want to leave them for everybody to see.  I want to be the only one to see them, to know that they’re on you.  You’re so fucking soft, everywhere.  Every inch of skin I’ve touched is insanely soft, and that drives me crazy too.” 

Sebastian gently bit the skin where his shoulder began, and Kurt moaned and tilted his head to the side to allow him better access.   “There’s the first one,” Sebastian whispered.  “And I’ve got all night to put more all over you.”

“Sebastian, please.”

“What are you begging for?” Sebastian smiled into a kiss.  “How about you start that moaning again?  Cause that fucking moan of yours will be the death of me someday.”

Kurt moaned and thrashed under him, and Sebastian smirked.  He reached out and slowly brushed the tips of his fingers across Kurt’s lips, putting barely enough pressure for Kurt to realize that he was being touched.

“This mouth.  The sounds that come from this mouth make me want to do extremely sinful things to it on a daily basis.  Your smile is so gorgeous, and your mouth is so perfect, that honestly, as unromantic as it sounds, I just want to fuck it.  I want to come in your mouth,” Sebastian whispered.  “So bad, baby.”

“Stop,” Kurt pulled Sebastian towards him for a kiss.  “It was my own fault.  I started it when I called you meerkat.  So I can’t get all insecure about what you said.  So stop talking and touch me.”

“No.  We’re going to get this all out in the open, so I can take advantage of your current insecurities and have my way with you all night.  You now think meerkats are cute.  Did you before, or is it just that my innate charm and sex appeal has finally swayed you?” Sebastian whispered in his ear.

Kurt giggled.  “It’s the second one.  Not that you need any ego boosting.  But you forgot smirky.  You were a _smirky_ meerkat.  Not just a meerkat.”

“My apologies for my memory lapse, oh Great One.  Am I still smirky?”

“There will never be a time when you aren’t smirky, I’m sure,” Kurt grinned.

“You should know, since you appear to be a professional at the activity.” Sebastian winked.

“True, and only one who has mastered it can truly appreciate a good quality smirk,” Kurt replied.

“Okay, so I’m now a smirky but cute meerkat with sex appeal and charm,” Sebastian nodded.  “I can work with that.”

“And I’m rather gay-faced with soft and pale skin, eyes you can’t describe properly because I make you forget things, and a mouth that’s too fuckable for you to resist,” Kurt grinned.  “I can totally handle that.”

Sebastian smirked again, in true Smythe style.  “You seem to be suggesting that you hold some kind of power over me.  I _can_ resist you.  I just choose not to.”

Kurt snorted, “Oh my god, that is such a _Sebastian_ thing to say.  And you’ve already admitted that you would have changed your tactics had I only divulged my politeness kink earlier.  I have already asserted my power over you, Warbler,” Kurt stroked his cheek.  “You’re just refusing to see it.”

“Ah.  I’ve stumbled into a trap it seems,” Sebastian smirked.

“Now, the question is, do you want to get out?” Kurt replied.

“No, I don’t believe I do.”

“Good.  Now can we get on with things, please?”

“Oh, no.  Not yet.  I seem to remember a comment about horse teeth?”

Kurt groaned, “I was angry with you.  I always insult you when I’m angry.  I didn’t mean that.”

“What I’d like to focus on is the fact that during that entire argument, you were distracted by my _mouth_ ,” Sebastian smirked.  “Didn’t you say something like that?  Being distracted from what I was saying because of my horse teeth?”

“Shut up.”

“Can’t even own up to it huh?  Just admit you were watching my mouth, and you probably wanted me right then, but you were so damn stubborn you could only reply with an insult.”

“I hate you, right now.”

“I hate you too.  Now say it.  You don’t have to take back the insult, because I already know you didn’t mean it.  Just admit that my mouth was distracting you from your game that day, and I’ll let it die.”

“You never let _anything_ die, Sebastian,” Kurt droned.

“True, but I’ll make an exception in this case,” Sebastian drawled.

“No, you won’t.  If I deny it, you’ll say I’m lying.  But if I admit it, you’ll bring it up every time we argue.”

“Damn.  You have me pegged.  Then admit it, and I’ll make it worth your while.”

“How?”

“Blow-job.”

“How will you know that I’m not just admitting it to get the blow-job?” Kurt giggled.

“ _Really_?  Don’t fucking care at this point _why_ you admit it.  Just as long as you do.”

“Okay, maybe your mouth distracted me a tiny bit while you were ranting about my pride float clothing.  And really?  We live in Ohio.  _Puerto Rican_ pride float?  Where the hell do you get this stuff from?”  Kurt smiled up at Sebastian. 

“You should talk, Mister _You Smell Like Craigslist_.”

Kurt laughed and ran his hands through Sebastian’s hair.  “I’m sorry I said that.”

“I’d just really like to know exactly what Craigslist smells like. That has bothered me for a while.  It’s become almost an obsession, actually,” Sebastian grinned down at him.

Kurt turned his head to the side and laughed.  “I have no idea what it smells like.”

“That’s disconcerting.  I was counting on you to provide me with that answer so that I can move on with my life,” Sebastian took advantage of Kurt’s head tilt to begin sucking on his neck.

“So that’s why you’re interested in me all of a sudden.  You thought I held the only key to discovering the true scent of Craigslist.  It’s like the holy grail of scents I guess.  I’m sorry to disappoint.”

“Alas.  I’ll get over it eventually,” he whispered against Kurt’s skin.  “Do you realize you just compared my scent to the holy grail?”

“Damn.  Caught in an accidental compliment again.”

“You can’t get anything past me.  First you’re staring at my mouth during arguments, then you’re comparing me to the holy grail.  You can’t resist me, and you might as well admit to it.”

“Yes I can.  You’re not _that_ sexy.”

“Yes I am.  You wanted to jump me at dinner just because I said _please_ and _thank you_ to your parents.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“You’re misinterpreting what I said again,” Kurt laughed.  “Now, how about that blow job?”

“Mine first.  I requested that before I ever made the deal.”

“You did not,” Kurt replied.

“Yes I did.  I said your mouth makes me want to fuck it.  And then I said I want to come in your mouth.”

“That wasn’t a request, you pervert.  That was a declaration of intent,” Kurt argued.

“Your point is?  You are supposed to fulfill my declaration of intent first.”

“And why is that?”

“Are we seriously arguing about who gets blown first?” Sebastian smirked.

“Apparently.”

“You are insufferable.”

“You are intolerably annoying,” Kurt countered.

“You want me, though.”

“Yes, I do.  And you want me just as much.”

“That I do.  It’s irritating really,” Sebastian reminded.

“I agree.  It is quite annoying how much I want you.”

“I say whoever gets their pants off first gets the first blow job.  And since I happen to be wearing such relaxed jeans, I’ll win because you’ll never get out of those skin-tight things quick enough.”

“Oh really?  You underestimate my super powers.”

“Please,” Sebastian mocked.  He got up off the bed to make it easier for himself, unbuttoning and unzipping before using his foot to get them past his ankles. 

Kurt squirmed out of his skinny jeans in record time, and by the time Sebastian looked up, Kurt’s jeans were in a pile halfway across the room. 

“How the hell did you do that?” Sebastian looked between the jeans and Kurt.

“Skill.”

“Damn.”

“You lose,” Kurt smirked.

“No.  I think I win,” Sebastian grinned and dropped back onto the bed.  He peeled Kurt’s briefs down slowly and completely off him, and then he whistled with appreciation.

Kurt’s breath caught, and he shivered when Sebastian bent his head to breathe against his cock. 

Sebastian leaned back up and looked at Kurt.  “Before I get started, I’m sorry for breaking the mood, but you’ve been tested right?”

Kurt nodded, secretly damn proud of Sebastian for caring enough about both himself and Kurt to ask. 

“Only Blaine, and we always used a condom, even the first time, and we were virgins.  I’m not sure which one of us was more suspicious than the other about that, actually.  And after three months, I got tested anyway, just to be sure.  I think I always knew he’d cheat.  Even though he said it was only once, I got tested again after I found out about David.  I don’t have results back from that, but David said they used protection.  And I believe him.  And I’m pretty sure Blaine’s smart enough to use it all the time.”

And David had been a virgin, to any and all forms of sex.  But he wasn’t going to humiliate David by telling Sebastian that.

“I get tested every three months, and I just got the most recent clean bill of health about a week ago.  In case you wondered.  And Bear Cub was a virgin.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you knew that, too.”

“Let’s just say he never made it a secret that he was waiting for…. someone.”

“Ooookay, that was awkward.”

He was glad Sebastian left the rest of it unsaid.  That way Kurt didn’t have to actually hear that he was the person David was waiting for, if he even was.  Kurt would prefer to think he wasn’t actually, since he wanted David to move on and be happy with someone else.

“Awkward but necessary.  Now I’m going to get back to business, okay?  And if you sing, _carry on my wayward son_ , you _will_ pay.”

Kurt snorted, “I’m sorry sweetie.  Just get on with my reward here.  I’m getting impatient.”  Then he whistled the tune to the very song that Sebastian didn’t want him to sing.

“Bitch,” Sebastian smirked.

“Total bitch.  And I own it.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

“You’ll have to outdo yourself, you know,” Kurt breathed out when Sebastian lowered his head to kiss his cock.  “And I make a lot of noise.  An obscene amount of noise, just so you’re aware.  I know you hate those moans,” Kurt smirked.

Sebastian was having a hard time deciding which type of moan was the sexiest.  And he planned to do enough experimenting with Kurt’s body to find out.  If Kurt thought that his comment was a warning, he was sorely mistaken.  He would consider that a challenge very worthy of his time.

Sebastian licked Kurt’s cock from the base to the tip in one long drawn out motion.  Kurt arched up and moaned, but Sebastian already had the upper hand, and that hand was currently pushing Kurt’s hip back down into the mattress.

“Oh really, why must I outdo myself?”

“You’ll find out.”

“You taste as good as you look, you know.” Sebastian swirled his tongue over the tip, and Kurt bucked again, fighting against Sebastian’s strength. 

“Seb,” Kurt groaned, "Oh god.. Bas."

“Shhh.  You don’t want the whole house to hear you.” 

Sebastian sucked the tip into his mouth, and Kurt’s moan was just decadent.  And loud. 

He laughed slightly, and he fisted Kurt’s cock in his palm, pumping quickly as he leaned up to kiss him.  “Baby, that was really loud.” 

He continued to stroke Kurt’s cock steadily, slipping a rogue finger over the tip, causing Kurt to catch a sharp breath.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispered. 

“Don’t make me gag you,” Sebastian warned, and Kurt’s sob at the possibility was even louder.  “Next time, I’ll bring one of my Dalton ties to use.”

That would be fucking outstanding.  He could see Kurt now, the tie wrapped around that gorgeous mouth and tied behind his head. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kurt whimpered. 

Sebastian bent down and sucked him into his mouth quickly and roughly.  He tugged at Kurt’s cock with his hand, twisting as he sucked.  Then he pulled off abruptly, and he dove back up to Kurt for another kiss.

“I don’t think it would work though.  The tie, I mean.  Your moaning comes from the back of your lovely throat.  I think the only thing that would keep your mouth busy enough to keep quiet is having my cock in it.”

“Damn it.  Why do you keep stopping to talk?” Kurt complained.

“Because I can,” Sebastian grinned.

“Asshole,” Kurt moaned.

“That’s right.”

“You’re ruining my reward by not actually giving it to me,” Kurt smirked.

“Shut up.  You talk too much,” Sebastian glared at him and then sank back down, taking Kurt’s cock deep inside his mouth.  He couldn’t deep throat, but only because he never really tried to practice that.  He usually received more blow jobs than he gave, and he figured that gave him the better part of the deal anyway.

“ _I_ talk too much?” Kurt moaned out.

Sebastian leaned up and kissed him, while continuing the hand job.  “Yes, you do.  Now, before you freak out on me, I’m going to finger you too, okay?  Where’s your lube?”

Kurt gestured feebly to the side of the bed, “Over there.”

“That’s very helpful.  I’d prefer to know the exact location rather than a generalized radius of where it _might_ be,” Sebastian smirked.

“Oh my god,” Kurt whined and pulled away, crawling to the edge of the bed and opening a drawer.  He took out the container and a condom, throwing both at Sebastian.

“Fiesty,” Sebastian growled his approval at the abuse and pulled Kurt back into his position on the bed.

“Please,” Kurt begged.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed him slowly, languidly, and Kurt responded by burying his hands in Sebastian’s hair.  Kurt’s mouth opened, and Sebastian drove his tongue inside to lick and taste him.  He smoothed his hand down Kurt’s arm and pulled him closer. 

Kurt’s moaning was softer, huskier, at the moment, probably because that gorgeous mouth was too busy kissing.

Sebastian pulled away, biting Kurt’s lip and tugging it with him for a few seconds before he completely broke apart the kiss.

“Listen to me, Firebird.  I want you to be lucid enough to answer me.”

Kurt looked at him through eyes so obviously aroused that Sebastian was ready to just fuck him.  Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath to slow himself down before he lost control.

“Okay, what?” Kurt breathed out.

“Remember what you told me about the one time you bottomed?”

“Yeah.”

“I want you to tell me it’s what you want first, before I do anything.  I’m going to make sure you don’t have any pain at all.”

Kurt came up off the bed and kissed him roughly, pulling him down on top of him.  “I can’t believe you sometimes.  _Yes_.  I want it.”

Sebastian laughed into the kiss.  “Okay, I’m just making sure.”

“Please,” Kurt let go of him and he reached out to stroke Sebastian’s cheek.  “Please, Sebastian.”

Sebastian lifted Kurt’s hip and stroked his ass reverently with one hand, “You have the most gorgeous ass I’ve ever seen.”

“Psssht.  I know that,” Kurt smirked and lifted his hand to wave dismissively.  “It’s fantastic.”

“Yes it is.  It’s incredible, and anyone who doesn’t want to be inside you is a fucking idiot,” Sebastian whispered.

“Does this mean you’re skipping my blow job and going straight to ass worshipping?” Kurt grinned when Sebastian stroked his ass again and dipped his head to place a soft kiss on Kurt’s hip.

“Actually, I figure I can do both at the same time.  By the time I’m done, you’ll be so fucking ready for me that you’ll be begging me to fuck you.”

Kurt moaned again, and Sebastian smirked into another kiss.

“Firebird, you need to be quiet,” Sebastian laughed.

“I will be quiet when you get on with it, dammit,” Kurt glared.

“Come on.  Get under the sheet.  So after I wear you out, we don’t have to move.  We can just sleep on the Craigslist scented sheet,” Sebastian mocked.

“Oh my god, you’re horrible.”

“You used the phrase first, baby. You are about to reap the benefits of my… shall we say excessive history?  So don’t complain.”

“I’m not complaining.” 

Kurt took off his shirt, which they’d both ignored in their haste to get their pants off, and he dragged himself up be his elbows while Sebastian pulled down the comforter and pushed it to the bottom of the bed.  Kurt tucked himself under the sheet, and Sebastian followed suit.

Sebastian lubed his fingers, and he dropped a kiss onto Kurt’s mouth.  “I’m going to finger you now.  And I will do my very best not to hurt you.  Tell me when to stop and when to go slow.”

“Okay,” Kurt leaned up and kissed him.  “Thank you.”

Sebastian winked.  “Anything for you, Firebird.”

Sebastian kissed him at the same moment he inched his finger inside Kurt.  His Firebird hissed into his mouth, but he began to relax immediately.  Kurt moaned as Sebastian pushed the lone finger deeper, and he waited, watching Kurt’s body flex and quiver under him. 

When he settled down, Sebastian deepened the kiss, and he pressed his finger deeper inside and began to stretch slightly.  Kurt whimpered but his body didn’t fight.  He was tight, but Sebastian had expected that if he’d only ever bottomed once, and it had most likely been months ago.  Kurt didn’t seem like the type to finger himself, but Firebird had surprised him before, so he wouldn’t assume he hadn’t.

“You okay, baby?” Sebastian whispered against his mouth.

“Yes.”

Sebastian gave him one last kiss and moved further down the bed to concentrate more fully.  He was already achingly hard, but he’d have to be patient.  Sebastian adjusted himself in his briefs and moaned a little.  He was going to need some good fucking willpower for this.  Especially since all he wanted to do was slam his cock into Kurt and fuck him with abandon.

Firebird had better appreciate his control, that’s for sure.

Sebastian slipped a second finger in alongside the first, and he used his other hand to palm Kurt’s cock.  He pumped his fist up and down the shaft, and he dipped his head to suck the tip into his mouth, just as he pushed the two fingers further inside.

Kurt came up off the mattress with an extremely vocal moan, and Sebastian laughed softly. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt muttered.

“Shhh.  Do you want your parents and your brothers to know what I’m doing to you?” Sebastian whispered. 

“No, but I can’t help it,” Kurt moaned.

Sebastian placed a kiss on his torso, only inches above his cock, and Kurt whimpered.  Seriously, Kurt was the most fucking responsive guy he’d ever been with.  A simple touch or kiss, on the right patch of pale skin, and Kurt turned into a pleading and moaning mess.  And it was beautiful.

“I’ve never been with anyone as responsive as you are.  One touch, and you’re all over the place, and it’s so fucking sexy.  I think I’d like to see if I can make you come just by touching you all over your body.  Without touching your cock.  Want me to try that sometime?”  Sebastian whispered.

“Oh dear god, yes.  But not tonight.”

Sebastian laughed. “No, not tonight.”

Sebastian was still stretching with just two fingers, slowly opening Kurt, and Kurt’s legs were twitching in desperation.  He smiled and crooked his fingers, searching for Kurt’s prostate.  Kurt bucked when he figured out what Sebastian’s goal was, and he grabbed the sheets in anticipation.  Sebastian looked up, and Kurt was biting his lower lip hard enough to split it, in an effort to keep quiet mostly. 

The cry when Sebastian stroked his prostate broke through the music playing, and Sebastian was sure there would be a knock at the door any moment. 

“Damn, baby.  You’re going to wake up the neighbors.”

Kurt thrashed again, “Don’t care.”

Sebastian laughed and began stroking Kurt’s cock again, slowly. 

“God, Bas.  Please.”

“Shh.  Patience.  I’m a man on a mission here.”

“Please, I’m begging you.  I’m actually fucking begging you.  Please,” Kurt moaned.

Sebastian stopped the attention given to Kurt’s cock.  He wanted him to come when Sebastian was inside him, and if kept that stimulation up, Kurt would come sooner than that.  And that was completely unacceptable. 

Sebastian added more lube and pulled his fingers out, only to push three inside.  Kurt bucked and pushed his ass down onto his fingers, shoving them deeper before Sebastian had intended to.

“Well, aren’t you clever?” Sebastian whispered.

“Yes, and I’m getting impatient.”

“I’m thinking of you here, baby.”

“You’re torturing me.  That’s what you’re doing,” Kurt moaned when Sebastian spread his fingers out, stretching him. 

“Maybe from your point of view.  Not from mine,” Sebastian smirked. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m ready.”

“I’ll decide that,” Sebastian smirked again.

“I hate you.”

“Feeling’s mutual.  Now shut up and let me fuck you with my fingers.”

Sebastian plunged his fingers inside, and Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth to cover his very loud moan.  Sebastian laughed at his attempt, and he pulled his fingers out slightly to do it again, searching for that same response from his Firebird.

He grinned when the response came so quickly.  He’d discovered a few different moans tonight.  He had a different one for when his cock was sucked sharply into Sebastian’s mouth.  And the whimper when Sebastian slid his hands over Kurt’s skin was just as sexy as the one when Sebastian’s fingers were inside him. 

Sebastian’s back and shoulders were beginning to get sweaty, and he wiped the perspiration from his brow.  Kurt’s skin was covered in a sheen of it, and the paleness of his skin glinted in the dim light from the table. 

Sebastian laughed. 

“What?”

“You’re so sweaty and gorgeous and pale that I think your ass actually could _glow_ just from the light over there.”

Kurt lifted his head and glared, “Seriously?  Now?  Right now, you’re going to start shit with me?”

Sebastian slipped his fingers in and out sharply, causing Kurt to moan and fall back onto the bed.  “That should shut you up.”

“I’m fairly certain one of us is going to kill the other before this night is over.”

“Probably.  But we’re definitely fucking first.  That’s not negotiable.”

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and slipped the condom on, lubing it more and rubbing his hands together before he palmed Kurt’s cock again. 

“Sebastian.  Please.  Now.”

Sebastian lifted Kurt’s hips and wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist.  He pumped Kurt’s cock a few times, and then he took Kurt’s hand and led it there.  Kurt instinctively began masturbating, and Sebastian stopped to watch him for a few minutes.  His eyes were closed, and he moaned in anticipation. 

“Ready baby?”

“Is that question even necessary?”

Sebastian slid inside him, and he froze, unable to believe how fucking tight he still was even after all that Sebastian had done to him already. 

Kurt took his hand off his cock and used both hands to pull Sebastian’s ass, driving him closer and deeper.  Kurt’s hands slid over his skin, leaving paths of heat that made Sebastian shiver, which shouldn’t have been possible at all.

Sebastian sank into him, and Kurt moaned again.  Sebastian took one hand and pulled Kurt to him to kiss him, slipping his tongue inside as he fucked into him. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Sebastian whispered.

“You feel so good,” Kurt breathed against his lips. 

“Lay down baby,” Sebastian gently let go, and Kurt dropped back onto the bed with a sigh.

Sebastian leaned back slightly and adjusted his position, and then he slid in and out slowly, methodically, and bottoming out each time.  The speed was torturous for him, but he was determined to make sure that he didn’t go too fast for Kurt. 

Not that he appreciated the fucking superhero level of patience Sebastian was showing. 

Nope.  He was bitching about it.  Typical, he thought with a smirk.

Kurt moaned with every thrust, and he lifted his hips to meet Sebastian’s, “Bas,” he moaned.

Sebastian didn’t bother answering, because it was just another plea for him to go faster, fuck him harder.  And Sebastian had more willpower than that. 

Sebastian spread Kurt’s legs farther apart, holding them off to the side slightly, and he continued his slow and deep thrusting.  Kurt was coming apart beneath him, and he’d resorted to covering his mouth with the hand that wasn’t busy stroking his cock.

Sebastian decided to ignore his own moaning, because he could do nothing about it without compromising his current position, and it felt too fucking good inside Kurt to do that. 

Without warning, moaning and mumbling random curses and Sebastian’s name again, Kurt bucked forward, clamping down on Sebastian’s cock, and came.  The sight of him spurting all over his own torso and hand was intoxicating, and Sebastian watched silently as Kurt massaged himself through the orgasm. 

And that sight was just hot as fuck, he decided. 

Sebastian’s hips locked and he thrust one more time, his own orgasm taking him by surprise.  He cried out instinctively, and Kurt shushed him before pulling himself up and simultaneously dragging Sebastian down into an unrestrained kiss. 

Kurt dropped back down onto the bed after he broke off the kiss, and he smiled up at Sebastian.  “That.  You.  Damn.”

“I knew you’d be worthless after this,” Sebastian smiled as he pulled out gently and removed the condom, and he rose from the bed to dispose of it.

“Come back,” Kurt whined.

“I am, baby.” 

Sebastian climbed back into the bed and wrapped Kurt around him.  He threw one of Kurt’s arms over his chest, and he tugged until Kurt put his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. 

Kurt sighed against him, and he turned his head to kiss Sebastian’s shoulder.  “That was incredible.”

“So, how does Craigslist smell now?” Sebastian asked quietly.

Kurt leaned up and frowned down at him.  “So that’s the one that bothers you.  I wondered if there was one that really got to you.  That’s your ‘ _Gay-face_ ’ comment.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Maybe.”

“I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have said that about you.”

“It’s fine Firebird,” Sebastian regretted saying it now.  He had no business bringing it up right after sex.

“No, it’s not.  I’m sorry.”

Sebastian kissed him gently and put his head back down.

Kurt grinned and buried his face in Sebastian’s neck, sniffing obviously.  It tickled, and Sebastian chuckled at him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Smelling you.”  Kurt grazed his nose over Sebastian’s chest and inhaled slowly.  The exhalation over his stomach made Sebastian shiver.

“Stop,” he smirked.

“No.  If you are going to continue to be bothered by this, then I’m going to show you how good I think you smell right now.  You did it for me earlier.  About my face, remember?”

“You’re something else,” Sebastian pulled him back for a kiss.  “So what do I smell like?”

“Your cologne…” Kurt sniffed again.  “And sweat.”  His head dropped again, this time closer to Sebastian’s groin area. 

“Hey,” he laughed.

“And you smell like sex,” Kurt whispered. 

“So that’s the secret formula?”

“One more thing,” Kurt grinned and leaned over to kiss him.  “You smell a little bit like me too.”

Sebastian smirked at him, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.  And if all of that is what Craigslist smells like, then sign me up for that every night.”

Sebastian pulled him into another kiss.  “What am I going to do with you?”

“Keep me?”

“Guaranteed.  Now let’s go to sleep.”

Kurt draped half of his body over Sebastian’s and put his head back on his shoulder.  Sebastian relaxed and let Kurt take over the cuddling.  He was apparently an expert at it anyway. 

“You realize probably everybody in this house heard us, right?” Kurt said quietly.

“Yeah.  But I really don’t care.  Do you?”

“No.”

“It’s your fault anyway.  You’re so loud,” Sebastian smirked.

“You _make_ me loud,” Kurt replied.

“Not denying it,” Sebastian whispered and yawned.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.  But for what?”

“Making sure what happened last time didn’t happen again,” Kurt whispered against his skin.

“That was definitely my pleasure Firebird.”

“I’m going to be so embarrassed to face everybody tomorrow.”

“We can just stay in bed until the afternoon, and then we’ll escape to the Lima Bean.”

“We’re going to the Lima Bean?”

“Of course.  Tomorrow is Sunday.  Sunday afternoon at the Lima Bean.  It’s our thing now,” Sebastian said softly as he drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt had been staring at Sebastian for the past fifteen minutes, ever since he’d woken up, before he’d finally decided that he was, in fact, a creeper.  He giggled softly once he’d come to that conclusion, but despite this realization, he did not, in fact, stop staring.  And that in itself pretty much solidified the whole creeper thing.

He should probably feel weirder about that, but he didn’t. 

Because Sebastian Smythe was really just an unfairly gorgeous specimen of male.  And he was in bed with Kurt Hummel. 

Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and grinned at the sleeping male, as if he could wake him by the sheer power of his will.  But nope, Sebastian was out.  Kurt poked him in the side, but all he did was recoil in his sleep and roll over. 

And that was an epic fail for Kurt, because now Sebastian’s face wasn’t even available to creep on.

Kurt decided to give up and just get up.  He grabbed some comfortable clothes from his weekend-not-going-out-in-public section of the dresser.  He’d normally never let someone he was dating see him in any of these clothes, but Sebastian had already made the comment that he really couldn’t care any less what he wore, because he wanted Kurt anyway. 

Kurt headed into his bathroom to take a shower.  He closed the bathroom door so that the sounds wouldn’t wake Sebastian up, and he checked the time on the small clock in his bathroom.  It was a little after eight in the morning. 

He shook his head when he realized what Sebastian would think of that clock.  Kurt spent so much time in the bathroom with his morning and nighttime rituals that he’d put a clock in the bathroom so he could keep track of how much time he spent doing those things.  And also so he wouldn’t be late. 

Sebastian would laugh his ass off at Kurt if he knew the reason that the clock was in here, and Kurt was definitely not going to tell him.  

Kurt got into the shower before the water had completely heated up, and began washing his hair.  He was a little achy, even though Sebastian had definitely done more, well pretty much all, of the work last night.  That would most definitely explain Sebastian’s current unconsciousness. 

His legs were sore from the position that Sebastian had held them in, but he wasn’t about to complain about that.  His lower back and ass didn’t hurt as much as he’d have expected, but then again, Sebastian had been very thorough in preparing him.  And very gentle, which wasn’t something he would have expected from the Sebastian he used to know.

Kurt leaned forward and let the spray pummel his back, forever grateful for the massage feature of the shower head.  Kurt turned to adjust the nozzle, and he jumped when Sebastian stuck his head into the shower at practically the same time.

“Sorry, beautiful.  Didn’t mean to scare you.  Why didn’t you invite me?” Sebastian frowned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“I was reluctantly letting you sleep, but you’re very welcome to come in here,” Kurt smiled.

Sebastian climbed into the shower with him, and he leaned down and kissed him softly.  “Morning.”

“Morning,” Kurt murmured against his mouth and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist. 

“I see you chose to hide in the shower instead of the bed,” Sebastian smirked.

“I see no problem with this.  We have two options.  Hide and play in the shower, or hide and play in the bed.  Either option is a win in my opinion,” Kurt grinned.

“I agree.”

“I just cannot take the looks.  Sam’s bedroom is right beside mine, and Finn’s is across the hall.  They couldn’t have made it through the night without hearing something,” Kurt laughed.

“If they mess with you, I’ll handle them,” Sebastian winked.

“With nonviolence right?”

“I promise nothing,” Sebastian kissed him, tilting his head back and exploring Kurt’s mouth slowly. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt’s warning turned quickly into a moan.

“I believe you owe me something,” Sebastian grinned at him, and then he dipped his head to kiss Kurt’s shoulder. 

Kurt looked down at Sebastian’s very prominent erection and smiled.

“Oh yes, I believe I do,” Kurt himself could hear the purr in his voice, and he saw Sebastian shiver.

Sebastian turned so that the spray hit his back, and Kurt slipped down onto his knees.  He grasped Sebastian’s cock firmly in one hand, stroking absently as he looked at it.  Sebastian hissed in response, and he smiled down at Kurt. 

Kurt looked up and met Sebastian’s still sleepy gaze.  Kurt licked his lips obviously, and he dipped forward to lick slowly, never letting his eyes leave Sebastian’s.  While he cursed harshly, Sebastian didn’t buck forward into Kurt’s mouth.  Although it was quite obvious he wanted to.  Kurt gave him a half-smile and swirled his tongue over the tip, causing Sebastian’s breath to catch again.  Then he sucked him deeply into his mouth.

“God, Kurt,” Sebastian moaned and braced himself against the shower wall.

Kurt pulled back and looked up.  “Let the record show that, unlike a certain Warbler I’ve become very addicted to, I’m not stopping every few minutes to run my mouth.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Whatever.  Get on with it.”

Kurt went straight back to sucking as Sebastian laughed above him.  Sebastian tasted so amazing, and Kurt sucked as he stroked the base of his cock slowly.  Kurt waited for Sebastian to get comfortable, and he watched as Sebastian’s face relaxed, his eyes closing.  Then Kurt deep-throated him quickly, and harshly, and Sebastian’s entire body convulsed, his knees buckling slightly. 

“Shit,” he cursed.

Kurt smirked without taking Sebastian out of his mouth, and he sucked deeply again, forcing Sebastian’s cock into his mouth completely again, the slight pressure on the back of his throat so satisfying.  He slid his hands behind Sebastian and pulled him closer, taking him deeply into his throat with the thrust. 

Sebastian threaded a hand in Kurt’s hair and he moaned when Sebastian tugged slightly.  Kurt slid his hands back and forth over Sebastian’s ass as he sucked, then he slid one hand to the front to cup his balls gently.  Sebastian bucked forward, pushing his cock further in, and Kurt groaned in response. 

Kurt pulled away, swirling his tongue over the tip again as he looked up.  “Do it.”

Sebastian growled in approval, and he began slowly fucking Kurt’s mouth, his hand reaching out to cup Kurt’s face as he looked down.  Kurt moaned with each thrust, and he slid his hand under to explore Sebastian’s hole.  Sebastian’s thrusts came faster, and slightly harder, and Kurt whimpered in satisfaction.  With each withdrawal, Kurt sucked on the tip to keep Sebastian’s cock from sliding completely out of his mouth.   Then he loosened his suction as Sebastian thrust back inside. 

“Fuck, baby.  That mouth.”

Kurt winked at him, and Sebastian’s continued fucking his mouth, his eyes closed and his head bent forward.  Now that Sebastian had taken over, Kurt began fisting his own cock steadily, each pump matching his thrusts.  Kurt came quickly, and he reached behind Sebastian to allow the water to clean off his hand.

“Baby,” Sebastian came almost simultaneously with a shout of warning.  Kurt looked up as he swallowed, and he wiped his mouth, finding spots where Sebastian’s come had landed on other areas of his face. 

Sebastian watched as Kurt licked every spot he found, and he groaned and tugged Kurt’s hair again, apparently to get his attention.  “Why didn’t you tell me you could do that?”

“I told you that you needed to outdo yourself last night.  _That’s_ why,” Kurt smiled up at him.

“Get up here, Firebird,” Sebastian demanded, and Kurt rose to his feet.

Sebastian slammed him up against the shower wall and kissed him.  “That was almost the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” he murmured into the kiss.

“Almost?” Kurt leaned his head to the side, and Sebastian began sucking on his neck.

“You coming last night the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh,” Kurt blushed.

Sebastian leaned back and laughed.  “You are so going to need to stay in here for a while.”

“Why?”

“Your mouth looks very well fucked.  Your lips are swollen, and your entire face is flushed and pink.  There’s no way they won’t know what that mouth has been doing,” Sebastian leaned down and kissed him again.

“Then stop kissing me,” Kurt smirked.  “You’ll make it worse.”

“Too bad,” Sebastian attacked his mouth again and they spent another ten minutes kissing under the now lukewarm, almost cold, spray.

 

 

“Open the door and stick your head out there,” Kurt suggested quietly.

“What do you want me to do, make sure the coast is clear?” Sebastian snorted at the look of disdain on Kurt’s face. 

“Why the hell else would I tell you to do it?  I hear movement in the house.  Make sure the movement is _not_ in the hall.  It’s that simple.  We’ll deal with the rest of the house after.”

“God, you’re bitchy when you’re paranoid.  What could they possibly do?”

Sebastian watched as Kurt tilted his head and shot him a look that suggested that Sebastian really was just too stupid for words.  It was the same look Kurt had given him when he admitted to wanting Kurt to wear girly clothes in a desperate attempt to kill an inescapable attraction to him.

Maybe Kurt was right.  His family and friends really were fucking unreal.  So there was every chance that all of Kurt’s worst case scenarios might come true all at the same time.

When Kurt didn’t deign to answer, because obviously, his assessment of Sebastian’s intelligence had dropped a little, Sebastian sighed and opened the door.  He felt ridiculous sticking his head out into the hallway, but he knew Kurt wasn’t going to leave the room unless Sebastian did every little fucking thing he said at this moment. 

“Okay, there is nobody out here,” Sebastian replied.  “We’re not going to do this from the edge of every fucking room are we?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.  I just want to see who it will be first.  Finn, I can handle.  Sam, I can handle.  But if the first person we run into is my dad, it will take a literal act of Congress for me to get alone time with you again.  And he _is_ a Congressman now, and for me, he will gladly abuse his power.”

Sebastian snorted.  _He_ was being ridiculous?  “Come on.”

Kurt literally forced Sebastian to scan the living room before he would enter it.  If he wasn’t afraid of being murdered in bed the next time they slept together, he would laugh at Kurt openly.

“I can hear the laughter going on in your head right now, you know,” Kurt snarked at him.

“Of course you can,” Sebastian nodded, took his hand and led him through the living room to the entryway into the kitchen.

“Stop,” Kurt whispered. 

Sebastian listened for voices, and he could identify all of them.  Every other member of the family was in the kitchen already.  So he got to face all the lions in the same den. 

 _Fun_.

He turned to Kurt, who had paled in anticipation of the embarrassment. 

Sebastian cupped his face in his hands and pulled it up so that Kurt was looking at him.  “Baby, we have nothing to be ashamed of.  You’re eighteen years old.  I’m eighteen years old.  You have every right to have sex with me if that’s what _you_ want.  They can’t change that, no matter how much they embarrass you.  And nothing they say is going to make us stop.  Nothing they say is going to make me not want you anymore.  So calm down.  And if they give you shit, then you give it right back to them.”

“Okay.  You’re right.  We can do this.”  Kurt took a deep breath and smiled at him.  “Kiss me.”

Sebastian kissed him softly.  “And if Finn starts shit with you, we’ll tell him you gave me a picture of the real Finn wearing high heels to post on the internet.”

Kurt laughed.  “The funniest thing is that he probably wouldn’t even remember that he’d never had that picture taken.”

“Unless he has, and he’s a closet drag queen, and he’s scared you’ve found out.”

Kurt threw his head back and laughed louder.  “Oh my god.  If only.  That would be such great blackmail material.  It would explain how well the Lady Gaga shower curtain outfit fit him.”

“ _What_?” Sebastian stared.

Kurt patted his cheek, “Another thing I’ll have to explain later.”

Sebastian took his hand again and led him into the kitchen.

Burt Hummel looked up from his breakfast and glared at Sebastian the moment they made eye contact.  Sebastian smiled, as non-threateningly and sweetly as he could, but the man’s expression did not falter. 

Great.  He’d made progress with Kurt’s dad at dinner the night before, but now all of that was gone. 

Carole had turned from the stove, and she, obviously amused, fought off a smirk when she caught sight of the both of them. 

Okay, this one he loved.  This one was an ally. 

He grinned at her, and she shrugged slightly before rolling her eyes in her husband’s direction. 

Sebastian watched as Kurt went to the coffee pot and poured two cups of it, using creamer and sweetener, and then he returned to Sebastian and smiled as he placed one cup in his hand.  Kurt turned back and fixed two plates of food, and he slid the one with larger portions directly in front of Sebastian when they both sat down at the table.

Burt’s eyebrow rose at the familiarity, and Sebastian fought off a smirk. 

 _Why yes, Mr. Hummel, your son does know me intimately enough to do that for me. Thanks for asking_. 

He kept that thought unsaid because, contrary to what he had led Kurt to believe, he did not, actually, have a death wish.

Finn was avoiding looking at both of them.  Kurt’s step-brother’s face was an amusing red color, and his eyes were twitching.  Sebastian could have fun with that later.  Once Kurt was more relaxed. 

Sam, on the other hand, was clearly impressed.  He fist bumped Sebastian, and the both received a glare from Kurt that could possibly singe their testicles. 

 _Note to self_.  Do not brag to Sam about getting laid.  Especially if you ever want to get laid again.

Burt stood, his breakfast left uneaten, and he turned to Kurt. 

“I don’t want to know.  I’ve already convinced myself that I had a nightmare last night, and it’s taken all morning to get to that point.  I do not want to know.  Let’s just pretend this never happened.”

“Dad,” Kurt’s face was covered in the most adorable blush, but his father didn’t let him finish.

“I said I don’t want to hear it.  I’m not ready for this.  I _thought_ I was, but I’m not.  I’m not mad at you.  I’m not mad at you either, Sebastian.  But I just cannot handle any tent discussions this morning.”

“Dad,” Kurt tried again, this time with a look of both irritation and concern.

“I’m going down to the shop,” Burt grabbed his keys from the counter.  “I’m going to go tear apart someone’s car for a while.  And then charge them for putting it back together.”

Finn snorted and nodded, obviously sucking up to his step-father. 

Carole watched her husband leave, “Ignore him sweetie.  He’s in a bad mood.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kurt muttered before taking a bite of his food.

“Lack of sleep will do that to you,” Finn nodded.

“Finn!” Kurt whispered furiously.

“What?”  And then it dawned on Finn what had caused Burt’s lack of sleep, and Finn got flustered.  “I didn’t mean that, cause I wasn’t even thinking about _that_.  Because you’re my brother, and I can’t.  Just no.  But _why_?  Right across the hall, Kurt?  Do you have to live across the hall?”

“Finn, hush.” Carole’s voice was sharp.

Sam took the opportunity to chime in indirectly.  He grinned at Sebastian, toasted him with his coffee cup, and then put it to his mouth to take a sip. 

Sam swallowed and a pornographic moan filled the room, “Oh my God, that’s _sooo_ good.”

Sebastian dropped his head, and he stared at the table while he tried to hide his laughter.  He was pretty sure his shoulders were shaking, so he figured he only had a few minutes left to live anyway, so he might as well enjoy it.  Kurt was about to wreak vengeance upon the entire Hummel-Hudson-Evans clan, and Sebastian was again just along for the ride. 

“Samuel Evans!” Kurt shouted.   

Sebastian looked up to see a vengeful look on Kurt’s face, and it was directed at Sam.

Carole snorted, and she turned away and leaned onto the counter.  Sebastian could see her shaking as well, and Finn’s face had formed into a spaced out expression, which looked vaguely like he was trying to think. 

“What?” Sam asked innocently. 

“Just wait,” Kurt promised.

Sebastian leaned over and whispered, “I’ll get him back, baby.”

“Why are you mad at Sam?  He just enjoys coffee.  It’s not like you’ve never made that sound when you drink it,” Finn took a drink of his milk and finished off his food.

“Finn,” Kurt slapped his hand to his forehead.

“ _Ohhh, Sebastian_ ,” Sam whimpered quietly, trying to mimic Kurt’s voice.  _He_ was the one with the death wish, Sebastian decided. 

Finn choked on his food, “Is that what he said?  I couldn’t figure it out at first.  All I heard was ahhhh and ooooh for the longest time.  I thought maybe Sam was watching a porno again.”

Sam leaned over and slapped Finn in the back of the head.

“Finn, not helping,” Carole reprimanded.  “ _Sam_.  Don’t make me call your mother.”

“Samuel Evans.  I know things.  Keep that in mind,” Kurt pointed his fork at Sam, who finally looked a little chagrined.

He must be more scared of Kurt than he was of his own mother.  That could be useful information.

Kurt turned to Sebastian, and he spun in his chair and held out his arm, allowing Kurt to bury his face in his shoulder. 

“This is worse than I expected,” Kurt whispered.

“Don’t worry, Firebird, I’ll take care of the clone for you,” Sebastian whispered.

Kurt laughed softly into his shoulder.  “I’m endorsing violence at the moment.”

“Sam, look what you’ve done.  I’m allowed to use violence against you now,” Sebastian looked back at his new target and grinned.

“Bring it, Warbler.”

Kurt finished his food quickly, but he sat at the table, nursing his coffee.  Carole looked at him, and then she looked at Sebastian and gestured for him to leave the kitchen.  Sebastian nodded, and he kissed Kurt softly.  She wanted to talk to Kurt alone.

“Sam and I are gonna go talk, baby.”

“Okay.”

“Come on Sam.  Let me see your phone a sec.  I’m going to put my number in.  I need you at McKinley to keep an eye on the hobbit for me.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt frowned.

“Baby, I need this.  I can’t be there.  He can,” Sebastian leaned over and kissed him again, as Sam walked up and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s right, Kurt,” Sam agreed.  Sam handed his phone to Sebastian.

“I’m not helpless you know,” Kurt argued.

“I know you’re not helpless.  But you aren’t violent.  I _am_ ,” Sebastian grinned.  “And when Blaine steps over the line, I’ll need someone to help me hide the body.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Carole, why do all the men in my life assume I can’t take care of myself?” Kurt mused after Sebastian and Sam left the room.

“Finn, honey, can you leave Kurt and me alone for a minute?” Carole asked, and Finn nodded.  He remembered to grab another plate of food before he left, and Carole shook her head at his never-ending appetite.

“Don’t think I missed that little nod to Sebastian to get him to leave,” Kurt grinned.

“You caught me.  But I could tell something’s wrong,” Carole sat down across from him and reached across to take his hand and squeeze it.  “What is it?”

“Dad’s comment.  The part about just forgetting that it happened.  I can’t do that.  I know he didn’t mean it the way it sounded.  But it bothered me.”

“How did it sound to you?” Carole asked quietly.

“Like it wasn’t important to me.  Like I should just brush it off because he can’t handle it.  That probably sounds like I’m being unfair to him.  But sometimes I feel like if I were straight, there would be no issue about me having sex.”

“Honey, your dad and I talk about both you and Finn.  Did you know that he was the one out of the four parents that was dead-set against letting Finn and Rachel sleep together at the Berrys’?  The whole reverse psychology thing was Hiram’s idea.  And your dad argued against it.”

“Really?”

“Yes.  He’s not uncomfortable with that because you’re gay.  He gets scared for Finn because, try as I might with him, his maturity level is not where I’d like it to be.”

Kurt snorted and shook his head.

“But it’s a different story with you.  He hates the idea of you having sex because gets scared for you.  You remind him of your mom,” Carole replied.

“He talks to you about that?” Kurt squeezed her hand when he felt tears forming.

“Yes.  And everything I know about your mother I know through the comparisons to you.  He says that you have her heart, and you give it so completely that sometimes you spend more time making the other person happy than you do yourself.  And we saw that with Blaine.”

“I do kind of do that.” 

And he had with Blaine.  He kept everybody else at arm’s length to avoid Blaine coming in and ruining his relationships with others.  And in doing so, he risked ruining them anyway.  He spent too much time trying to keep Blaine from self-destructing that he’d nearly allowed himself to do it. 

“And I really feel that it would be the same if you were straight.  You dad is terrified that Rachel and Finn will end up unhappy because of this one track mind thing they have about getting married.  He doesn’t worry about _your_ maturity level.  He worries that once you give your heart, you’ll sacrifice yourself even when you shouldn’t,” Carole patted his hand and went to refill her cup of coffee.  She carried the pot over to the table and refilled Kurt’s automatically. 

“I think part of me will always wonder about it.  Because I have no comparisons to make.  No biological siblings, so I can’t say he’d treat me different if I were his daughter, or if I were his straight son.  He has Finn, but I wonder if he feels differently with Finn because Finn is his step-son or because Finn’s straight.  And it bothers me that I always wonder about it.”  Kurt replied as he got up to get the creamer for both of them.  He poured it into both of their cups and returned the container to the fridge.

“I can understand that honey.  And there’s really no answer for it.  He loves you, and he might not understand it enough to ever get past calling sex ‘ _what goes down in the tent_.’  But he will back you up over anything.  He’s just not good with the sex talk, and he said that he’d always assumed that your mom would do that.”

Kurt laughed, “I can totally see that.  I can imagine him telling her what he was and wasn’t going to tell me when I got older.”

“You should have seen his face when Hiram suggested that we let Rachel and Finn sleep together under their roof.  I thought your dad’s eyes would bug out of his head.”

Kurt laughed.  “Now let’s get back to my first question.  Why does every male in my life assume I can’t take care of myself?”

“It’s not that you can’t.  It’s because sometimes you _don’t._   Sometimes you put yourself into situations that are dangerous or bad for you because you’d rather protect someone else,” Carole lifted her eyebrow in challenge.

“I get it.  Not outing David after the threat,” Kurt nodded.

“Yeah.  But also Blaine.”

“Okay. I give.  You are right, and I’m wrong,” Kurt grimaced.

“That physically hurt, didn’t it?” Carole smirked.

“Hush.  But if you must know, yes it did.  Thanks,” Kurt bent to kiss her on the cheek.  “I love you Carole.”

“I love you too, sweetie.  Will you tell that brother of yours to bring his dishes back if you see him?”

Kurt snorted, “Sure.  After I tell him what I was really moaning last night.”

Carole laughed, “Stop torturing him.”

“If Sebastian is taking care of Sam, it’s my job to take out Finn.  I’ll just tell you now that I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

 

“It feels different being here with you now,” Kurt murmured as he sat down next to Sebastian at the Lima Bean.  “The last times we were here we were sitting across from each other.”

Sebastian had pulled Kurt chair over closer so that he could put his arm around him while they talked.  Sebastian smiled at him and leaned over towards him, “I want you closer because I want you closer.”

“Such a valid reason,” Kurt laughed. 

“I thought so,” Sebastian winked.  “How did the talk go with Carole earlier?”

Sebastian and Sam had gone into the living room, and they’d talked about possibilities of things Blaine might do to interfere.  There was always the option that he’d flirt with Sebastian when they were alone.  But he also might go after Kurt again.  He really seemed to think that Kurt should be with him, no matter how badly Blaine had treated him.  And his one-track-mindedness about it could be used against him.

While he played around entering his number into Sam’s phone, he used his own to call Nick and Jeff.  Well, technically, he called Nick.  But since Nick always put his calls on speaker so that Jeff could hear, he might as well have called them both. 

The three of them had plans together on Tuesday night, just like nearly every Tuesday night, but he was trying to get Blaine there somehow.  He wanted Blaine to approach him at Dalton, on Sebastian’s territory, so that when he broke down, the rest of the Warblers could see Blaine’s real motivations.   So the Blaineford Wives could see the object of their worship for who he really was.

He didn’t want Kurt to know about it of course, because Kurt would argue with him about it.  He told Sam, but Sam agreed to keep it just between the two of them.  Sam also offered to come, and Sebastian agreed to run it by the group.  To see if they’d agree to extend an invitation to Sam.

“Good.  She had some perspectives on Dad I hadn’t thought of before.  I’ll just have to get used to the fact that my dad is my dad.”  Kurt’s voice interrupted his thoughts about Tuesday.

“My parents kind of look the other way when it comes to me.  I think it’s great that your father cares so much about whether or not you get hurt.”

Kurt leaned up against him, “I know.  I shouldn’t complain.”

Sebastian thought about his own family, and he’d have given anything for his father to have wholeheartedly taken his side over the Timothy situation.  Not that he hadn’t given his father reason to believe he was irresponsible.  But most of that behavior had happened _after_ Timothy.  The thought that his father didn’t believe in him over Timothy had hurt worse than what Timothy had done.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Kurt, and he heard Kurt’s soft sigh. 

“What?” Sebastian whispered.

“It’s stupid,” Kurt blushed and took a drink of his coffee.

Sebastian nudged him with his arm, “Come on.  What?”

“You aren’t afraid to kiss me in public.  That’s all.  I mean, I didn’t _assume_ that you would be.  It’s just nice to be with someone who doesn’t mind showing affection to me in public.”

Sebastian frowned, but he didn’t bring up Blaine.

Now that he thought about it, the only time he’d ever seen any PDA between the two had been initiated by Kurt.  The first day they’d met, it had been Kurt who’d wrapped his arm through Blaine’s to stake his claim on the hobbit. 

Blaine had spent more time with Sebastian that night at Scandal’s than he had with Kurt.  Of course, that had been Sebastian’s goal at the time, but he hadn’t even had to encourage Blaine all that much.  Blaine had only seemed to concentrate on Kurt after Bear Cub had sat down with him.

And during the famed meerkat versus gay face fight, Kurt had been the one to initiate affection to Blaine again. 

“I’m going to hate myself for asking this, but Blaine?”  Sebastian took a deep breath before hearing Kurt’s reply. 

Kurt laughed, “Well, his concept of PDA is a little warped.  He has always said he’s afraid to kiss in public, but if it involves singing, he’s fine with it.  He sang a song that included a line about sex toys to Jeremiah at the GAP, and that’s was as public as you can get.  But the most I got was a hand hold at the Lima Bean.  When I gave him flowers, when he got the role of Tony, he acted as if he wanted to kiss me, but he chose not to because of the crowds of people at the school.  And you saw that display at the school the other day.  If it involves performing, he’s fine with it.”

“Didn’t he dance with you at Prom?  I remember him saying something about that.”

“Yes, but only once.  And I think he felt sorry for me because I’d already been humiliated by being voted Prom Queen.  When David got Prom King, he ran out after our brilliant principal announced that David and I would dance together,” Kurt frowned.  “So to keep me from standing there looking stupid, Blaine asked me to dance.  But during most of the prom, we stood there, because he was uncomfortable.  Until he got to perform.”

“Wait. Your principal not only backed up that election, but he wanted you two to dance?”

“Yes, Figgins isn’t the smartest man.  And we have many other issues with him,” Kurt shrugged.

“Your school really is unbelievable.”

“Tell me about it.  Oh, you should have seen my prom ensemble.  You’d have hated it,” Kurt nudged him and smiled.

“What did you wear?”

“A kilt.  Blaine thought it was over the top, and so did Dad.  But Finn, believe it or not, said he liked it.”

Sebastian laughed.  “I wish I had seen that.”

“I’ll wear it sometime and you can mock me in it,” Kurt promised.

“Mocking you would not be my first choice,” Sebastian leaned over.  “I’m thinking easy access clothing at the moment.”

“Oh, really?” Kurt smirked.  “The deep-seated hatred of my clothes is now finally gone?”

“Oh, yes.  It’s gone.  I’m all about getting you out of your clothes no matter what you wear now.”

Kurt giggled and leaned against him.  “Good to know.  I’ll try my corset and heels next time.  Maybe pair them with the kilt.”

Sebastian choked on his coffee, “I’m really not opposed to that at all, actually.” 

As strange as that combination of clothing might seem, he couldn’t deny that it would show off inches and inches of pale gorgeous skin.

“Good,” Kurt smiled.

“In fact, if you’d like to engage in a display of PDA, I could arrange for us to be naked and in the floor right now.”

“Eww.  The floor of the Lima Bean?  I don’t think so,” Kurt scrunched his nose up at the idea.

“Bathroom?”

“Um, no,” Kurt smiled and kissed him.

“Spoilsport,” Sebastian stuck his tongue out as he brushed his fingers over Kurt’s cheek.

“Rain check though when you find a better location,” Kurt replied.

“How about my dorm?”

“With or without roommate present?”

“What?  No exhibitionism kink?  I’m disappointed.”

“I’ve never had an exhibitionism kink.  But I also never knew I had _other_ kinks until you came around.  Well, I knew about the glasses one.  But that was about it.”

“I’m all about opening yourself up to new possibilities.”

Kurt snorted.  “Do you mean that as a random generic _yourself_ , or are you saying you’re all about opening _me_ up to new possibilities?”

Sebastian laughed, “Oh, I’m all about opening you up, that’s for sure.”

“I thought so.  _Pervert_ ,” Kurt replied softly and kissed him.

He made that particular name sound like an endearment. 

“Speaking of perverts, where is Sam right now?”

Kurt snorted at the association.  “He told me he was going to Mercedes’s house.  They had a fight over something to do with Shane, and they are supposed to be working it out again.”

“Can you do me a favor and call or text Sam from your phone?” Sebastian snickered as he requested it.

“Why?”

“It’s part of his punishment for embarrassing you.  If you text, just tell him to call me when he gets the text.”

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, but he sent off the text as requested.

Sebastian grinned when his phone rang a few minutes later.  He held his hand up to Kurt, “I’ll explain sometime.  But not right now.” 

Sebastian got up and walked away from the table before answering the phone. 

“Hello?”

He glanced back at Kurt and smiled.  And from the corner of his eye, he spotted Blaine, Thad and Trent walk in.  He caught Kurt’s attention and nodded toward the door. 

He watched as Kurt turned, then sat back in his chair and smiled at Sebastian.  Kurt waved off any concerns and continued sipping his coffee.

 “ _You bastard_.” Although the greeting was aggressive, Sam was laughing when Sebastian picked up the phone. 

“Aww. I didn’t know you liked me so much.  How did my surprise go?”

“ _Dammit Sebastian.  Mercedes glared at me and then stalked out of the room_.”

“Damn.  I’m so sorry about that.  Did you not want your ringtone for Kurt to be ‘ _You are the only exception?’_ ”

Sam chuckled at his answer.  “ _Dude, that was cold._ ”  But Sam sounded impressed. 

“But appropriate.  And you did say she already knew right?” Sebastian snorted into the phone.

“ _Yeah she knew.  But is apparently not happy about it.  But setting me up so he’d text me when I was with Mercedes.  I gotta admit.  That was good.  She better forgive me though, or I’m kicking your ass.”_

“It’s what you get for messing with my Firebird.  Just wait.  Next time it’ll be something like ‘ _I want to fuck you like an animal,’_ ” Sebastian warned with a smile, and then he shot a glance back at Kurt.

He hoped Kurt wasn’t able to hear that.  He knew Sebastian was talking to Sam, and he doubted he could come up with a valid reason to be telling Sam that he wanted to fuck him like an animal.  At least not one that would keep Sam’s secret.  He had a bad enough reputation with Kurt to overcome.

“ _Harsh, Smythe_.  _Does Kurt know you did that?_ ” 

“No, of course not.  I told you I’d keep your little secret.  Your big gay crush on him is still under wraps.”

“ _I knew I’d pay for telling you that.  And I’m not sure you’re not planning to out me to Kurt_ ,” Sam argued good-naturedly.

Sebastian laughed.  “I have to go.  Blaine’s here and he’s walking towards our table.  I left Kurt there so he wouldn’t hear my half of this conversation.”

“ _Okay, if you need help with him, let me know.”_

Sebastian laughed as he pushed end on the cell phone, and he slipped it into his pocket.  He walked back to the table and frowned when he saw that Blaine had sat in his seat at the table.  The one closest to Kurt.  He could tell that Kurt had moved away, because the chairs were farther apart than they’d been when Sebastian had gotten up to take Sam’s call.

“Hey baby,” Sebastian pulled a chair from another table and pushed it up next to Kurt’s before sitting. 

“Hey sweetie,” Kurt smiled at him.  “I kindly invited our visitor to leave, but he’s insistent.”

“I want to know what’s going on between you two,” Blaine demanded quietly.

“It’s none of your business what’s going on between the two of us,” Sebastian put his arm around Kurt’s shoulders again.

“Actually yes it is,” Blaine argued.

“Um.  Exactly how?” Kurt leaned forward and glared.  “Explain to me how in your little world anything between Bas and me is any of your business.”

“Kurt, you _know_ why,” Blaine replied. 

“Are you saying that because you want me back you somehow have a right to know everything about my life now?” Kurt leaned against Sebastian and rolled his eyes.

“Kurt, can we talk alone for a minute?” Blaine replied.

Sebastian didn’t like the idea, but he turned to Kurt. “What do you think?”

“It can’t hurt.  There’s very little chance he’s going to sing.  He only has two pips with him.” Kurt winked as he said it, and Sebastian snorted.

Blaine looked offended, and that just made Kurt’s comment even better.

“I’ll be right back, baby,” Sebastian glared at Blaine.  “If he touches you, I will not be happy.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Kurt leaned and kissed him, before patting his cheek.  

“We’ll see.  I’m going to go see what Thad and Trent are up to.”

Sebastian turned to the other side of the Lima Bean and grinned at the looks of apprehension on the faces of Blaine’s buddies. 

_Fun._

Sebastian sat at the table, and leaned back and stared at Trent and Thad.  He held up his coffee to toast them, and then he took a sip.  “So what are you two boys up to?”

Thad glared, “Nothing.  We’re just here with Blaine.”

“I see that,” Sebastian winked at Trent before looking back over at Kurt. 

He seemed to be doing fine.  He had his bitch glare on, so Sebastian couldn’t help but be pleased. 

“So what about you?” Sebastian asked Trent.

“Nothing.”

“Do you two have a problem with me now?”

They’d never made him feel very welcome in the Warblers because of their intense worship of Blaine.  And as far as the two of them were concerned, Sebastian was nothing more than Blaine’s replacement, since Sebastian had been assigned the lead soloist position.  A position they felt nobody but Blaine was suitable to fill.

“You shouldn’t be playing Kurt,” Thad replied.  “You’re hurting Blaine.”

Poor Thad.  If he didn’t know just how creepy Thad could be, he’d feel sorry for him about his relentless crush on Blaine.  It’s as if Thad thought Blaine could do no wrong, and even if Blaine felt the same way about Thad, that kind of relationship would be unhealthy and doomed from the start.

“I’m not playing Kurt.  And quite honestly, I don’t give a fuck what might hurt Blaine.” Sebastian didn’t expect them to believe him, but he answered honestly anyway.

“Sure.  You _always_ play guys.  And you never hid that you were after Blaine before, so why Kurt now?”

“Because Kurt will always be the better choice,” Sebastian replied simply. 

Thad looked disbelieving, but Trent smiled a little. 

Trent loved Blaine, but he seemed to just be very impressionable.  Perhaps if given the right motivation, Trent could be swayed to the other side. 

It would be satisfying to save a Blaineford Wife from his ultimate ruin.

“And I never played guys.  Anybody I was involved with knew from the beginning exactly what I wanted, they always had an opportunity to say yes or no.  Even Blaine.  Honesty goes a long way you know.  Blaine doesn’t seem to believe in being honest, and that’s not my fault.  And I’m not going to apologize for taking my chance with Kurt now that Blaine has proven what an asshole he can be.”

Trent shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  “Um, Sebastian, I think you better get back over there.  Kurt looks pissed.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely Blaine-Unfriendly

Kurt took a deep breath as he watched Sebastian walk toward the table where Trent and Thad were sitting.  It was a bit distracting, because Sebastian looked amazing in those jeans.  In fact, he looked pretty damn incredible most of the time. 

Unfortunately, he’d put his contacts back in this morning, so Kurt had to mourn the missing glasses again.  He was tempted to just hide the damn contacts so that Sebastian would be forced to wear the glasses all the time. 

“Kurt,” Blaine cleared his throat. 

“What do you want Blaine?” Kurt secured his best bitch glare to his face and looked at his ex-boyfriend.

“What’s going on?  I mean, I get that I hurt you, but isn’t faking a relationship with Sebastian a little bit much?” Blaine glared at him.

“I’m not faking anything.  And neither is Sebastian,” Kurt took a sip of his coffee and glanced at his boyfriend, who appeared to be making Trent and Thad noticeably uncomfortable in true Smythe style.

“Kurt, please.  This is me here.  We were best friends for the longest time.”

“No, I was _your_ best friend.  But you were _never_ mine.  Best friends don’t do the things that you’ve done to me in the past.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Shoving me into the background so you could shine.  The constant attention seeking whenever someone would pay me the slightest compliment.  The constant belief that you are somehow better than me.  Just to name a few things.”

“What are you talking about?”

“See,” Kurt sat forward and waved his hand dismissively.  “I’m not even shocked that you don’t have a clue what I’m talking about.  Because you honestly don’t care about anybody else but yourself.”

“That’s insane.”

“Really?  Then what’s your motivation for trying to get me back?  Is it because you’ve suddenly discovered that you were in the wrong and you’re determined to begin treating me right?  Or is it that you have decided that I’ve somehow abandoned you because I’m not around anymore to keep you from fucking anybody who says hello to me?”

Blaine paled. 

Kurt smirked and continued.  “You _do_ blame me, don’t you?  David said so, and I told him I wasn’t surprised.  Was I supposed to go on your ‘ _we’re just friends_ _date’_ with you so I could have stopped you from crawling all over him?” Kurt whispered furiously.  “You seem to forget that David and I talk.  I know he told you that he’d admitted to thinking he was in love with me.  And boom.  There was your incentive.  Let’s not let the man go around thinking he loves Kurt when Blaine is around.  After all, Blaine is such a better option.  So you decided to show him just how much better you were, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Blaine denied.

Kurt looked away and caught Sebastian’s gaze.  He would bet that Sebastian could see the rage coming from Kurt’s side of the room.  Sebastian lifted his eyebrow and gestured to ask if Kurt needed him to intervene.  He shook his head no, and he turned back to Blaine.

“Yes, you do, Blaine.  Jeremiah.  Thad.  Sam.  David.  And I’m sure there are others I don’t know about.  You couldn’t stand the idea that any of them might have been interested in me when you were there.   This has never been about _losing_ me.  It’s been about being _better_ than me.  Beating me at a game that _you_ were the only one playing.”

“Kurt, that’s not how it is.  I love you.”

Kurt laughed derisively.  “Sure you do.  And I just _imagined_ you singing that stupid song to Jeremiah after he showed some interest in me?  After all, you’d _never_ mentioned him before.  If he was someone you’d been interested in all along, why not share this with your _best friend_?  And Thad?  Don’t think I was the only one to notice that you only starting hanging out with him after he started being nice to me. 

Blaine shifted in discomfort but he continued to listen at least.

“And look what happened.  He’s obsessed with you now, because you courted his attention and then dropped him when he began hating me.  You might think you love me, but what you love is _attention_.  Being the focus of Glee and being the darling of Dalton was never enough for you.  What I really don’t get is why you and Rachel are so fucking scared of me.  Why am I such competition for you?  I stopped competing with you two a long time ago.  But that doesn’t matter.  Because neither one of you will ever stop competing with _me_.”

Blaine shifted in discomfort.  “I don’t compete with you.”

“Blaine, are you _blind_ or just outright lying?  _West.  Side.  Story._   _‘Try harder to fit in Kurt.’_   Does that ring a bell?  Warbler solo auditions for spots that were never going to go to anybody but you?  Do you remember those?  You encouraged me to try out knowing that the council had already given you those spots.  And then accused me of trying too hard as a way to explain why you _won_.  Let’s not forget Glee.  You couldn’t just come in and be a team player.  No, you had to be the star there too.  Tell me how any of that is not competing with me.”

“What does any of that have to do with what happened with David?  _That’s_ why you broke up with me.  You’ve never complained before the thing with David happened.”

 _The thing with David_.  As if it was nothing.

“That’s right.  I never complained because I was too busy juggling my two different lives so that you couldn’t screw up all my relationships.  And this was not just about David.  Don’t forget Sam.”

Blaine flushed and looked away. 

“I know the whole story with him now too.  How you came on to him after he paid some attention to me when he moved back.  He was too scared to tell me all of it when it happened because he was afraid I’d believe you over him.  And the sad thing is, at that time, I may have.  But not anymore.”

“You’re making me out to be the bad guy here.  I’ll own up to the mistake with David.  But that’s all it was.  A mistake.”  Blaine was getting steadily angrier with each comment Kurt made.

“I don’t need to make you out to be the bad guy.  You do all of that all by yourself.”

Blaine snapped, “This isn’t about me anymore.  I get that you’re pissed and you won’t even consider coming back to me until I change some things.”

Kurt felt his mouth drop open.  “Are you that oblivious?  I’m not taking you back no matter what you do.  Where in all of this did you get the idea that I just felt you needed to _change_?”

“Kurt, we’ve always been so good together,” Blaine replied.

“From your point of view, I guess we were.  Were you the one separating two sides of your life so that I couldn’t screw up the people you cared about?  Were you the one giving up all the shots at the spotlight so that I could have my attention fix without resorting to sex?”

“That’s not what the David thing was,” Blaine shot back. 

“Then maybe David was a challenge?  Were you jealous because he started the Kurt Hummel Fan Club instead of the Blaine Anderson one?  Why do you think I never told you about the Valentines David gave me?  I thought that they were from _you_ , but I realize that was a stupid assumption to make.  I guess if you hadn’t been home recovering from surgery, I would have realized it sooner.  Because if you had been at school, you probably would have humped the _mysterious man_ _in the gorilla suit_ right there in the cafeteria once you realized he was there to woo me instead of you.” Kurt slapped the table in frustration. 

That slap caught the eye of Sebastian again, and he started to get up from his table.  Kurt saw him and shook his head again.  Kurt almost smiled, because he knew how it must be killing Sebastian to stay away from him right now.  He would probably eviscerate Blaine if Kurt would only let him.

Blaine sat back stunned.  “Is that what you think about me?”

Kurt was disgusted with himself for trivializing what David had done for him, but at the moment, he was so angry he might say just about anything to get it through Blaine’s head. 

“Look, slow down.  This is getting out of control.  Let’s forget about us for a minute,” Blaine replied calmly. 

“I’m trying to, but you refuse to let me.”

“Kurt, this is about you and Sebastian right now.  Even if you don’t come back to me, you shouldn’t be with him.”

“Oh, this should be good.  Tell me why.”

“He’s never made it a secret that you aren’t his type, for one thing,” Blaine replied.  “I’m not trying to hurt you.  But he always talked bad about you.”

“Wait.  Let me get something straight.  You knew how bad he _used_ to talk about me?” Kurt corrected the comment to the right tense. 

Sebastian had always waited for Blaine to leave before he and Kurt started in on each other.  But Blaine made it sound like Sebastian said it when he wasn’t around too.

“Yes.  He’s never made it a secret that he wasn’t attracted to you.  He used to bad mouth you to me all the time.”

Kurt laughed.  “Oh my god.  You seriously think this is a valid argument for you to use against him?  For one thing, it doesn’t matter what he said about me _then_ , because I said the same or worse about him.  You admitting this only tells me one thing, and believe me, it reflects worse on you than it does him.”

“What are you talking about?  How does this reflect badly on me?”

“Because _you_ were _my_ boyfriend.  And yet, not only did you know he talked like that about me, you never stopped hanging out with him despite it.  That sounds to me like you encouraged it.  It probably made you feel good, didn’t it?  Sebastian was your own little personal ‘ _Blaine is better than Kurt_ ’ cheering section for quite a while.  I’m actually surprised you didn’t sleep with him.  But you didn’t have to, right?  He gave you all the attention you needed without ever having to get naked with him.”

“Kurt, don’t be ridiculous.”  Blaine’s condescending tone was back. 

“I’m ridiculous?  In what way?”

“You’re acting like I was playing Sebastian and I wasn’t.”

“Really?  Sebastian seems to realize you were.  And I _know_ you were.  You stayed just far enough away from him to suggest he had a chance with you, so he’d continue to pursue you.  But you never had any intention of caving into him when you could seduce someone else who presented a better challenge.  So could you explain to me how you _weren’t_ playing him?”

“This isn’t about me and Sebastian either.  You keep sidestepping the point.”

“I’m not sidestepping anything.  All my points just happen to meld with each other.  But go on. Tell me another reason I shouldn’t be with Bas.”

“He’s not attracted to _you_.”

“You’ve already used that one.  Changing the emphasis on one word doesn’t really change the sentence that much, you know.  And how exactly would you know that anyway?”

“Kurt, quit being so fucking blind.  He’s only screwing you because he can’t have _me_ ,” Blaine snapped.

Kurt stood.  “I’m done.  I’ve never wanted to hit anyone more in my entire life.  And I’ve been pushed around by jocks twice your size.”

Kurt looked to Sebastian, who’d already left his seat the moment Kurt stood up.  Kurt started to walk toward him, but Blaine’s hand shot out to stop him.  Kurt pulled his arm away, but it didn’t loosen Blaine’s grip. 

“Let go of him, Blaine.” Sebastian had reached the table within seconds. 

Blaine let go reluctantly.  “This isn’t over, Kurt.”

“The hell it isn’t,” Kurt turned to Sebastian, “Can we go?”

“Of course, baby,” Sebastian grabbed his hands and led him out of the coffee shop. 

Kurt could see that Sebastian was barely calm enough to get them to the car to ask what happened.  If he wasn’t so angry, he’d be amused at the restraint Sebastian must have maintained in order to let Kurt have this conversation alone.

“I’m not going to say that I don’t want to talk about it.  But I _really_ don’t want to tell you.  It was just the last comment he made that had crossed the line for me.  What came before that I was dealing with just fine,” Kurt shrugged and leaned up against Sebastian’s car.

“What was the last comment?  At least give me that,” Sebastian closed his eyes and hovered over him.

“Well, if you’d like a direct quote, he said ‘ _Kurt, quit being so fucking blind.  He’s only screwing you because he can’t have me,’”_ Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian turned on his heel and headed back to the Lima Bean.  Kurt ran after him, and he caught him a few feet from the door.  “Don’t, Sebastian.  We talked about this.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian’s voice was low and furious.  “I’ve had enough.”

“Please.  I don’t want you getting into trouble over him.”

“It wouldn’t be over _him_.  It would be over _you_!  There’s a fucking difference.  Why can’t you see that?” Sebastian shouted.

Kurt stopped, hand on Sebastian’s arm.  “Please.  Come with me.”

Sebastian stopped, and Kurt watched as he took a deep breath and stiffened.  Kurt stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s, hand cupping his bicep.  Kurt leaned toward him and kissed him on the shoulder.  “Please,” Kurt whispered again.

“Why do you do that?” Sebastian muttered.

“What?  The fucking voice?” Kurt smiled against his shoulder.

“Yes, _fucking hell_ , Firebird.”

“Please don’t,” Kurt asked again.  “Come with me.”

“Fine,” Sebastian turned and let Kurt lead him back to the car.  “I hate this though.  Sometimes I still hate you, too.  When you pull this shit on me.”

“Duly noted,” Kurt said quietly, not wanting to risk the wrath getting loose again. 

He didn’t think Sebastian actually meant that about hating him.  He wanted too badly to protect him for that to be true.  Nobody, besides Burt Hummel, had ever been protective of Kurt to Sebastian’s near-obsessed level.

“Get in the car, please.” Kurt opened the driver’s side door and waited for Sebastian to get inside before he shut the door and got in on the other side.  “I want you to hear a song I found that reminds me of us.  I don’t want to talk about him anymore, and this will distract you.”

Sebastian looked at him like he was crazy.  Which, in all fairness, to him, could be true.  “Stop looking at me like that,” Kurt laughed. 

Sebastian snorted, “You are fucking insane, Firebird.”

“Maybe.  But that’s not really the point right now,” Kurt leaned over and kissed him gently.  “You okay with the idea of me sitting on your lap while you listen?  It’s on my iPod, and it’ll be easier if we use the ear buds.  Just don’t pull out of the parking lot yet.”

“This isn’t to make out with me in the parking lot while Blaine walks out is it?” Sebastian sent him a mock-glare, but the glint in his eye suggested that he didn’t care what the motivations for making out were, as long as the action itself took place.

Kurt gasped in mock horror.  “How could you even think about me like that?”

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. “You’re evil.  I love it.”

“See, you don’t hate me.  Well, you do kind of, but you also don’t.  Which is why this song is perfect for us.  I’m going to sing along with it, but since it’s a duet, I’m changing the pronouns.”

“Okay, Firebird.  I’m kind of getting used to the whole doing whatever you want me to do thing,” Sebastian sighed as he pushed back his seat as far as it would extend.

“That’s cause you’re a genius.”  Kurt straddled him and put one ear bud in Sebastian’s ear before scrolling down to find the song. 

Sebastian snorted, but he didn’t respond otherwise.

“I found this song the other day, and I bought it off iTunes because it was just too much.  I cracked up when I listened to it.  It’s by Rihanna and Ne-Yo.  Now, before you get all freaked out and sarcastic, and you start denying that you feel anything in particular about me, I’m not saying that you love me or I love you.  So before you even get started, you can just hush.”

Sebastian grinned at him, “You think you have me pegged, don’t you?”

Kurt leaned forward to kiss him absently, while he continued to scroll, having difficulty finding it in his playlists.  “Aha.  There it is.  I’ve been learning the words for the past few days.” 

He popped the other ear bud into his ear and sat more comfortably on Sebastian’s lap. 

“Careful.  You might cause a problem we might have to address when we get home.”

“Shh,” Kurt patted his cheek and pointed at the iPod.  He planned to sing the song to Sebastian eventually.  He had figured that out the moment he heard it.  But this would work, and it would calm him down.  And yes, the vengeful part of Kurt wanted Blaine to see that Sebastian really did want him. 

He felt he was entitled to something like that after what Blaine had done with David. 

Kurt began whispering, so that Sebastian could hear the lyrics in the ear bud too. 

“ _That’s how much I love you…. that's how much I need you….”_ Kurt started a dance of sorts in Sebastian’s lap, and he grinned at Kurt’s antics.  “ _And I can’t stand you….must everything you do make me wanna smile?…. can I not like you for a while?”_

Sebastian started laughing, and his hands tightened on Kurt’s hips. 

“ _But you won't let me…. you upset me boy…and then you kiss my lips… all of a sudden I forget…that I was upset….can't remember what you did_.”

Kurt threw his hands up in the air dramatically, and he grinned when Sebastian’s laughter turned silent.  Sebastian was shaking, and he was beginning to dislodge Kurt from his lap.  Kurt pressed a quick kiss to his lips between lyrics. 

“ _But I hate it... you know exactly what to do… so that I can't stay mad at you… for too long… that's wrong_.  _But I hate it… you know exactly how to touch… so that I don’t want to fuss… and fight no more…_ _I said…. I despise that I adore you…”_

Sebastian had calmed down some, and he sat back and watched Kurt, with a gorgeous smile on his face. Sebastian’s hand reached out to cup Kurt’s face, and Kurt smiled back at him between lyrics.  He was sure that he looked ridiculous, but if it made Sebastian stop being mad at him, it was worth it.

“ _And I hate how much I love you boy…..I can't stand how much I need you….And I hate how much I love you boy…oh whoaaaa… but I just can't let you go.... and I hate that I love you so..”_

Kurt winked at him, “ _You completely know the power that you have…the only one who makes me laugh… I said and it’s not fair…. how you take advantage of the fact….that I… love you beyond the reason why… and it just ain’t right…”_

Sebastian leaned forward and pulled Kurt into a longer kiss, and Kurt had no choice but to stop singing, missing the next section of the chorus.  Kurt opened his mouth, and Sebastian took advantage.  His tongue drove inside Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, the iPod falling out of his hand.  Sebastian kissed him until Kurt couldn’t breathe, and he pulled back reluctantly. 

Kurt stared at him while he whispered the lyrics, “ _One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me… and your kiss won’t make me weak… But no one in this world knows me the way you know me….so you’ll probably always have a spell on me..._ ”

The look on Sebastian’s face caused him to stumble through some of the lyrics, and he gave up singing along.  He started into Sebastian’s gorgeous green eyes and they listened to the rest of the song together. 

Kurt caught up with the lyrics in time to sing, “ _I can't stand how much I need you…”_

Sebastian surprised him by putting both hands around Kurt’s face, and whispering. “ _But I just can't let you go…. and I hate that I love you so._ ”


	20. Chapter 20

After the song ended, Kurt pressed two fingers to Sebastian’s lips.  “Don’t say anything.  We will both end up saying something stupid and insulting, and then we’ll just fight.  Let’s just get out of here.”

Sebastian nodded and leaned in for another heated kiss.  “What about the show?”

He’d much prefer to just go find someplace quiet and strip Kurt naked and spend the rest of the afternoon exploring new kinks, but he’d do whatever Firebird wanted right now.

“I don’t even care anymore.  I know what he said isn’t true, and I’ve got nothing to apologize for.  Regardless of his reasons, _he’s_ the one who cheated.  I need to stop making my decisions based on what will counteract his.  I’m tired of trying to stay three steps ahead of him.”

“How did you even handle that?  He makes me want to hit him and I wasn’t even with him.” 

The Blaine Sebastian had chased had been a whole different creature than the Blaine Kurt had been with.  And Sebastian was glad he’d seen that before he’d crossed the line and done something stupid.  He had a good thing right now, and it was with a sexy squirming countertenor he’d overlooked before. 

Not anymore though.  He’d never overlook Kurt Hummel again.

“Patience.  And the ability to read him like a book mostly.”

“It’s too bad we’re leaving.  I was hoping this would lead to a newfound exhibitionism kink,” Sebastian pouted.

“I’d much rather go find a place where we can be alone, and I can take of that little problem you have going on in your lap,” Kurt whispered in his ear.

“Little problem?” Sebastian snorted.

“Figure of speech only,” Kurt bit Sebastian’s earlobe gently. 

Sebastian gasped at the pressure on his ear, “Baby, we need to either get started right here, or get out of here.”

“Too bad we didn’t bring my Navigator.  It has tinted windows and a very large backseat,” Kurt whispered in his ear, and then got off his lap. 

“Ugh.  Now I have to drive with the biggest hard-on I’ve ever had in my fucking life,” Sebastian groaned. 

“Wow.  I’ve given you the biggest hard-on of your life?  This is information I can hold against you, isn’t it?” Kurt smirked at him.

“You can hold anything you want against me, as long as we get to go somewhere so I can fuck you,” Sebastian grinned at him and started the car.

“Well, hell.  Now we’re going to have to stop somewhere.  Cause I can’t hear that comment and not do anything about it,” Kurt grinned back.  “When you see Persimmon Street, turn right.” 

Kurt pointed in the general direction of where the street sign would show up.  Sebastian watched for it, and he shifted in his seat.  Nothing was going to make him comfortable at the moment, except for being inside Kurt right now.  And comfortable wasn’t exactly how he’d describe that feeling.  Amazing, perfect, incredible, satisfying.  Those would work.  But not comfortable.

He turned on the required street, and he glanced over.  “Now what?”

“Three blocks, then turn on left on Cambray Drive.”

“Where are we going?”

“To the lake.  It’s kind of small, but it has a lot of trees, and you can’t really see many houses around.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Sebastian turned where Kurt had suggested.

“Now keep going for about four miles, and then you’ll see a little dirt road on the left.  Turn onto it.”

Sebastian followed the directions, and soon they were pulling the car into a very deserted area near a small algae filled lake. 

Sebastian had barely put the car in park before Kurt was straddling him again, his mouth hot and wet against him.  He buried his hands in Kurt’s hair and pulled him closer, before he dropped his hands down to cup his perfect little ass. 

“God, Bas, I want you so much.  How do I want you so much?” Kurt whispered against his mouth.  “What the hell did you do to me?  I need you in me.  Like right now,” Kurt gasped when Sebastian bit his earlobe.

“Okay, but how the hell am I going to get those pants down while you’re sitting there?”

“Hold that thought.” 

Kurt scrambled back into the passenger seat and began unzipping his jeans.  Sebastian watched as Kurt lifted his ass to tug the jeans down, and Sebastian’s breath caught.  Kurt was going commando again, and his very hard cock bounced upward when he finally got the jeans past it.  His mouth began to water, and he watched Kurt continue to struggle. 

Kurt reached down and pulled off his boots, and he used his feet to get the jeans the rest of the way off.  All in record time, like he had last night. 

Kurt looked up at him and grinned, and Sebastian wondered immediately what he’d done to deserve Kurt Hummel.  Whatever it had been, he was glad someone had finally taken some fucking notice for once.  He could do good shit sometimes, and he obviously had at some point in his life if Kurt Hummel was his reward.

“Umm, baby.  You didn’t even unzip,” Kurt pointed at his jeans.

“Sorry, got distracted,” Sebastian grinned and pushed his briefs and jeans down to his knees.  He pushed the seat back as far as it would go and leaned it back slightly.  “Do you have any lube?”

“Of course.”  Kurt dug out the lube and a condom from his bag, and he handed the condom to him.  “You keep that.  I’ll handle this stuff.”

Sebastian groaned.  Kurt handling anything with lube involved was bound to kill him.

Kurt straddled him again, and their cocks brushed together, and Sebastian’s head fell backwards slightly.  Kurt leaned over and kissed him, and he grabbed Sebastian’s cock and squeezed gently.  Kurt lubed his hands and he stroked up and down for a few minutes.  Then he used his fingers to prepare himself.  Sebastian could feel Kurt’s hand brushing against his bare legs, but he could only picture Kurt’s fingers stretching his hole.  Just the image made him moan.

“Hang on a bit.  I don’t need much,” Kurt promised breathily. 

“God, Firebird, you’re going to kill me,” Sebastian groaned at the sound of Kurt’s voice.

Sebastian was leaning back, eyes closed, when he felt Kurt’s hand on his cock, easing him inside a few inches.  His sharp intake of breath made Kurt chuckle, and he opened one eye to glare. 

“Shh.  Don’t interrupt me,” Kurt smirked and lowered himself another inch, and Sebastian resisted her urge to just buck upwards, into him. 

Sebastian opened his eyes when he heard Kurt’s sigh of satisfaction.  He looked at him, and Kurt’s eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Sebastian whispered.   

When Kurt had adjusted to his length, he lowered himself further, slower and slower, until Sebastian’s cock was completely inside him.  Kurt smiled, eyes still closed, at the sensation.

“God, you’re killing me,” Sebastian whispered, but Kurt didn’t open his eyes. 

“I know.  But you feel so good.  I just want to feel you for a minute,” Kurt breathed.  “I need this.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian warned.  He slammed his head back against the seat and grunted.  He shifted his hips, and Kurt moaned. 

 “Be careful, you’ll knock me backwards and I don’t need any more bruises.  My family will think you’re beating me,” Kurt grinned.

“More bruises?  You have bruises?” Sebastian shifted again, concerned. 

Kurt smiled at him, “Just the ones on my legs.  They’re good ones.”

“Where?” Sebastian moved his hands from Kurt’s hips to roam across the skin on his thighs.

“The insides of my legs.  You might not be able to see them from this angle,” Kurt leaned forward and kissed him, and he lifted himself up and down again, sharply. 

Sebastian threw his head back again at the sensation.  “What did I do?”

“It was when you were holding my legs out, while you were fucking me.”

“I left bruises?” Sebastian groaned when Kurt thrust down again.

“Yes, now shut up.  What is it with you and talking so much during sex?  I had you pegged for a _shut the fuck up and get on with it_ kind of guy.”

Sebastian started to argue, but Kurt chose that moment to thrust down onto him again, and he lost all motivation to talk.  His arms dropped to the side, and he closed his eyes, letting Kurt take over.  He’d never imagined Kurt would get off on riding him, but not only did he get off on it, he was fucking sensational at it, despite never having done it before.

Sebastian had never given up this much control before, but he really fucking loved it.  And if giving up control meant that Kurt would do this, Kurt could be in charge any damn day. 

“God, Firebird,” Sebastian gasped when Kurt slammed down onto him yet again, harder this time.

Kurt smiled down at him, and it was a look of pure satisfaction.  He had Sebastian right where he wanted him, and the sexy bastard knew it.  _Shit_.  Kurt slowed down his movements, and he leaned forward to whisper in Sebastian’s ear, “Do you hate this too?  Do you want me to stop?  Hmm?”

“You stop, and I’ll…. _fuck_ , Kurt.” 

“You’re already doing that,” Kurt smirked as he lowered himself slowly. 

Sebastian gripped his hips and pulled him down, thrusting upwards to get inside him faster.  Kurt grinned, and he moved his own hands to grasp Sebastian’s, interlacing their fingers and pushing against him.  “You aren’t going to win this time, Bas.”

“The fuck I’m not.  You’re _gonna_ go faster.” Sebastian pushed against Kurt’s hands, and he tried loosening Kurt’s grip on him, so that he could get his hands back on Kurt’s body and get the job done.

“No, I’m not.  You tortured me slowly last night.  Now it’s your turn,” Kurt kissed him and pressed against his palms again, pushing him further into the seat.

They fought back and forth, pushing and pulling their hands towards and away from each other.  Sebastian was struggling to take over, and Kurt was fighting to keep control.  And all the while, Kurt lifted and lowered himself onto Sebastian’s cock with a leisurely steady rhythm. 

“You’re so fucking stubborn,” Sebastian leaned back and surrendered. 

“Say it,” Kurt lowered himself again and stopped. 

“ _Fuck_ , Kurt, please.” Sebastian moaned.  He needed to come so badly, and Kurt wouldn’t go fast enough to let him reach his release.

“Say it.”

“Say what?  I’m begging here.  Isn’t that what you want?” Sebastian moaned.

“No, I want you to say that I _win_ ,” Kurt lifted himself a few inches and held himself there.  And then he leaned forward and kissed him slowly and deeply.

“Fuck that,” Sebastian laughed, but the motion made Kurt clench around his cock again.  “ _Fuuuck._ ”

“Say it baby, and I’ll go whatever speed you want,” Kurt promised with that husky voice.

Sebastian leaned back and closed his eyes tightly.  “You win.”

Kurt didn’t respond.  He just sped up his movements, lowering himself faster and harder, repeatedly, until Sebastian finally came, bucking upwards with a shout.  Sebastian stared at him, taking in the flushed and pale features, and he leaned forward to kiss the gorgeous mouth in front of him. 

He looked down, and he grasped Kurt’s cock in his hand, working it expertly up and down, as Kurt leaned back, his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders.  Kurt came, with a muffled cry, his release covering Sebastian’s hand, and he smirked at how quickly Kurt had reached his own orgasm. 

“I’ve never been so thoroughly fucked before when _I_ was the one topping,” Sebastian laughed and leaned his head back to look at Kurt.

Kurt giggled and buried his face in Sebastian’s shoulder, “You fucked me, Bas.”

“Oh, no, Firebird.  I might have been inside you, but _you_ most definitely fucked _me_.  I would tell you I feel violated if that wasn’t the best fucking thing I’ve ever felt in my life,” Sebastian put his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“I think you’ve created a monster.  Now that I’ve experienced the other option, I want to try everything.  You have no idea what things I want you to do to me,” Kurt whispered.

“That sounds both exciting and frightening.  If what you want to try feels anything like this today, then I might not survive it long enough for us to experiment with everything.”

Kurt snorted, “Cause you can’t handle me?”

“I _used_ to think I could.  Now I’m pretty sure you’ll kill me one day, and my death will resemble a sexual crime scene.  Toys, whips, chains, and me tied to your bed.  My final words will be ‘ _You won, Firebird_.’”

Kurt laughed and grinned up at him.  “If this is what winning feels like, I could get used to this.”

“I beg to differ.  I won _this_ time,” Sebastian smirked. 

Kurt laughed and leaned up to kiss him.  “How do you figure that?  You _told_ me I won.”

“Because my goal was to _make_ you go faster, so even though I said that you won, you gave in and did exactly what I _told_ you to do in the first place,” Sebastian tilted his head back and laughed.

“I hate you.  You’re such an asshole,” Kurt smiled as he snuggled with him.

“I hate you too.  And I know,” Sebastian smirked.

 

 

Sebastian got back to Dalton at about eight in the evening, and it felt strange.  He’d never spent an entire weekend with someone he was dating, not in a very long time.  He’d done plenty of one-night stands, and plenty of hook-ups that didn’t even last long enough to be classified as one night.  But this was different, and different made him nervous.

Sebastian threw his keys onto the table, and he texted Kurt to tell him that he’d arrived, so that Kurt wouldn’t worry about him.  Then they texted a quick goodnight to each other, and then he put the phone down. 

Sebastian lay down on his bed, fully clothed, and he stared at the ceiling. 

Alex was snoring softly on the other side of the room, and he looked over at his roommate briefly.  Alex would like Kurt, if only because Kurt was driving Sebastian crazy, he thought in amusement. 

Alex lived to find someone who drove Sebastian to distraction.  He had repeated more than once that he couldn’t wait for Sebastian to find someone that he couldn’t stop thinking about.  Someone to make him realize that sex wasn’t enough.  Someone who Sebastian wouldn’t want to walk away from.

He would especially enjoy the fact that Sebastian had actually spent nearly thirty minutes with Kurt in his driveway putting off his departure, and he didn’t do that kind of thing. 

He said quick goodbyes, or he waved as he drove off.  But Kurt hadn’t wanted him to leave, even though he hadn’t actually said it.  But what was even more frightening, was that he hadn’t wanted to leave either. 

He had a good thing with Kurt, but could he do it without screwing something up? 

Kurt wasn’t Timothy.  He _knew_ that, but the last time he’d actually allowed someone to get close enough to him, he’d ended up betrayed.  And he swore he wasn’t going to allow that again.

Kurt wasn’t like that, and Sebastian knew that instinctively.  Kurt was probably the most loyal person he’d ever met.  He attracted people, was a magnet for those who needed love, compassion, and nurturing.  And Kurt was an expert at giving those things. 

But was he willing to let Kurt do that for him?  He’d spent every moment of his life since the Timothy incident telling himself that he didn’t need that complication in his life.  But he was beginning to think that he did need _Kurt_. 

He was willing to admit it to himself, even if he wasn’t ready to tell Kurt that.  But was needing Kurt enough?  Did Kurt even need _him_?  Maybe not.  But Kurt needed _someone_ , and if nobody else was worthy enough for it, then Sebastian would most definitely accept the position. 

But could he do it without screwing it up?  Without going back to his old ways? 

He’d been trying very hard to be a better person, since Dave’s suicide attempt, but was he even capable of trying hard enough?  He hadn’t slipped very much.  He’d stopped saying the most hurtful thing he could think of to someone as a defense against a sin the other person hadn’t even committed. 

He really didn’t have Kurt to thank for that.  Or blame.

 _That_ had been Bear Cub.   He said he’d forgiven Sebastian, and he acted as if he did.  It had taken Bear Cub’s actions to force Sebastian to reevaluate his choices.  His opinions, and his motivations around people. 

And then, once he’d begun accepting that he didn’t always have to be an asshole, Kurt Hummel swooped into his life and changed everything.  And the bastard didn’t even have the decency to _apologize_ for breaking him.  For making him think that he might possibly _need_ someone. 

He talked a good game about how much of great lay he was, and how he could have anybody he wanted, but that was only when the person he was chasing didn’t matter. 

Wasn’t important.  Wasn’t needed in his life.

Kurt _mattered._   And he had a very irritating way of making Sebastian think that _he_ mattered too.

And that was a very fucking scary thing to have to admit.  Because if Sebastian mattered to someone, then he had the power to hurt them.  And he really didn’t want to hurt Firebird. 

The old Sebastian had wanted to fight with him, had lived to beat him.  The old Sebastian had to win.

This new Sebastian wanted to talk to him, sit with him and watch stupid movies and argue about the plots to them.  He wanted to kiss him, and pull him snugly against his body even when they weren’t having sex.  He wanted to banter back and forth and watch Kurt’s eyes glitter with irritation and satisfaction when his jibe hit the mark. 

He wanted to spend time with him, and he _wanted_ to love him.  He’d forgotten what that felt like, but this feeling in his chest, and the spot inside his head where Kurt’s voice haunted him felt an awful lot like that stupid emotion he swore he’d never do again.  That feeling and that voice in his head weren’t going away anytime soon.  And he wasn’t sure if he wanted them to go away. 

Because when they’d had sex, both the night before and the rushed heated sex they’d had today, it had felt an awful lot like making love. 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Tuesday came, and Kurt was fairly certain that Sebastian was hiding something from him. 

Something that involved one Trouty mouthed Sam Evans, who could never really hide anything from Kurt, no matter how much he tried. 

“Sam, is there some reason why you fidgeted when I asked you if you had talked to Sebastian?”

Kurt watched Sam swallow nervously before he answered, “No.”

“Don’t make me ‘ _Bitch, please’_ you.  I know he’s doing something with Jeff and Nick tonight.  He already told me that much.  What I don’t understand is why you and Noah seem to be involved now.  How did Noah get involved?”  Kurt crossed his arms in front of him and glared.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kurt,” Sam shoved some potato chips into his mouth and he stared vaguely at the television.

“I doubt that very much, Trouty.”

Sam looked over at him, and he tried for the innocent expression that had once made Kurt weak in the knees.  At the moment, all Kurt wanted to do was smack the information out of his pretty little head.

“Puck and I are hanging out tonight.  That’s all.  I have no idea what your boyfriend has planned,” Sam turned away to look at the television again.

“You are a sorry excuse for a liar, Sam.  Why do you even try?”

“I’m offended by that, Kurt.  I lie just fine,” Sam rolled his head toward Kurt and grinned.

“So you admit that you’re lying then?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam wiped his hand on his pants.

Kurt preened at the confirmation that he was, yet again, right.  “That’s what I thought.  Now spill.”

“I’m not spilling anything, because I don’t _know_ anything,” Sam denied with a slight grin.

“Finn!” Kurt yelled at his step-brother, who was in the kitchen going back for seconds on his snacks.

“What?”

“What’s Sam hiding from me?” Kurt shouted.

“How the hell should I know?  Neither one of you tell me shit,” Finn yelled back.

“He’s right you know.  That was a pretty lame attempt at investigation.  Who’s going to trust _Finn_ with anything important?” Sam mocked him.

“It seems I’m getting rusty on my interrogation skills.  A year ago, I’d have had you flat on your back and singing like a canary,” Kurt grinned.

“I’m _so_ going to tell Sebastian you were thinking about getting me flat on my back,” Sam laughed as Kurt stalked out of the room.

 

 

“Okay, so now you know the plan,” Sebastian smirked at Nick and Jeff, who were sitting on Jeff’s bed in their shared dorm room. 

“Kurt is going to kill you if you go through with this,” Jeff responded as he stood and crossed the room to pick up his book.

“That’s why he’s not going to know about it.  I’ve been texting him and talking to him on the phone, and that’s what I’ll keep doing for a few days.  Kurt’s best friend Sam is coming, and Sam asked another friend, Puck, to come.  He’s got insider knowledge.  And you know what the rules state,” Sebastian replied.

“Yeah, I know the rules.  I was there when they were written.  But still.  Kurt hates the whole idea, and you know it.  What will this accomplish other than pissing him off?” Nick leaned back against his headboard.

“Do you know what he said to Kurt?  About why I’m with him?”  Sebastian felt another flare of anger at Blaine when he remembered the last comment at the Lima Bean.

“What?” Jeff sat down and looked up at him.

“He told Kurt that the only reason I’m “ _screwing_ ” him is because I _can’t_ have Blaine.”

“What the fuck?” Nick sat up.

“Damn.  I knew he had a complex, but that’s just fucked up,” Jeff replied.

“I don’t even know what else he might have said, because they talked alone, and Kurt wouldn’t tell me anything but that last comment.  Because it’s what set Kurt off.  And he’s obsessed with keeping me from doing anything that will get me in trouble with my father,” Sebastian sat down on Jeff’s bed and sighed. 

“Well, that’s good right?” Nick replied.  “That he wants you and your dad to get along better?”

“Yes, it’s good.  But it’s frustrating that he won’t let me do anything to defend him,” Sebastian lay down across the foot of Nick’s bed.

“You’ve got it bad for him, don’t you?” Nick asked quietly, with no trace of sarcasm or scorn. 

“Shut up,” Sebastian replied.

Jeff laughed, “Well if that’s not a confession, then I don’t know what is.”

“Nick, shut your boyfriend up,” Sebastian added and he rolled his head to the side to glare at Nick.

“Yeah.  Sure.  I’ll get right on that,” Nick kicked out at Sebastian’s leg. 

“Please.  Like he could tell me what to do.  I have him wrapped around my little finger,” Jeff smirked, and Sebastian watched as Nick stared longingly at Jeff, not even bothering to disagree with Jeff’s assertion.

“You are so fucking whipped,” Sebastian laughed at Nick.

“You should talk.  You’re planning something you know Kurt is going to kill you for, and you’re hiding it from him because you know the moment Kurt says no to your plan, you’ll cave and do exactly what he wants again,” Jeff rounded on him.

“Point taken,” Sebastian nodded. 

He wasn’t even going to argue about it, because he knew it was exactly what he’d done at the Lima Bean.  The moment Kurt used that fucking voice on him, he’d known he was a goner, and he’d have done anything Kurt said at that moment. 

And that shit was just fucking annoying as hell. 

“Oh my god, you _are_ fucking whipped Sebastian!” Nick sat up and actually hooted with glee.  “How the fuck did _that_ happen?”

Sebastian glared at him.  “I dislike you immensely.  Have I ever shared that with you?”

“Fuck that.  You adore both of us, and you know it,” Jeff smirked down at him.

“I tolerate your presence.  There is a difference you know,” Sebastian smirked.  “Although if you’d reconsider that threesome, I might be able to learn to like you.”

“Yeah, like Kurt’s going to let that happen,” Nick smirked.

“Fuck.  I can have a threesome if I want to,” Sebastian replied, but he really didn’t feel the confidence that should have probably come with that decision.

“But you don’t want to anymore?” Nick asked with feigned sweetness.

“Shut up,” Sebastian replied, closing his eyes.  “You’re getting on my nerves.”

Jeff threw his head back and laughed, “Oh god.  This is just too good for words.  Alex is going to fucking _flip_ over this.”

“Alex is going to mind his own business, because you aren’t telling Alex shit,” Sebastian leaned his head up from his position on Nick’s bed and fixed a glare on Jeff. 

“I won’t have to tell him shit.  Because eventually Kurt will want to meet him, and then Alex will know, and you will never live this down,” Jeff crowed. 

“Why do I even come in here?” Sebastian lay back down, eyes closed, and directed the question towards the ceiling.

“Because _we_ actually like you?” Nick replied. 

“Another good point,” Sebastian admitted.

The rest of the Warblers were still freezing him out over the slushie incident, and Thad and Trent were thoroughly ‘ _Team Blaine_ ’ when it came to Kurt.  He would be in even hotter water with the Warblers after tonight, he was sure. 

A buzzing sound alerted him to a text. 

**From Clone:  We’re here.  Visitors parking lot.**

**From Sebastian:  On my way to get you.  Hang on.**

“Sam and Puck are here.  I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

It took a while to find them in the visitors' parking area, and when he did, they were standing there with some security officers. 

Puck looked pissed, and Sam seemed to be trying to charm his way out of some kind of trouble.  Sebastian grinned as he walked up, and he slapped Derek on the back as he approached. 

“These boys with you, Seb?” Derek shook his hand.

“Yeah, these two are here to see me,” Sebastian smiled.  “Guys, this is Derek.  He is the shit around here.”

Derek smirked and looked over Sam and Puck.  “Really Seb?”

Sebastian grinned, “Yes, really.” 

“Interesting,” Derek let them through security. 

Puck stalked past, “How the hell did Kurt sneak in to this fucking place?”

“Seriously.  This place is like Fort Knox,” Sam agreed.

“Kurt snuck in here?  When?” Sebastian winked as he slipped Derek a tip, and he jogged to catch up with Sam and Puck.

“Last year.  Before he transferred here.  He snuck in and met Blaine on the stairs, or some shit like that.” Sam replied.

“Because of me,” Puck growled.

“What?”

“I’m the one that told him to spy on the fucking Garglers.  If he hadn’t, he’d never have met the Hobbit,” Puck replied harshly.

“Ah.  Okay.  But how the hell did he do it?  The security here is insane.  I can pretty much do what I want because Derek’s got my back.  Without him, I’d have had to sign you in.”

“Cause he’s Kurt.  He’s like a fucking ninja or something,” Puck replied with a shrug.  “So you have that security guy on the take huh?  Smooth.”

“Why was he looking at us like that?” Sam asked as they walked toward the building housing Sebastian’s dorm. 

“Because he thinks I’m sneaking you in for a threesome,” Sebastian paused for effect, hoping to hear the typical outraged straight guy defensiveness. 

Puck looked strangely interested in the idea.  Sebastian watched as he slid a glance over to Sam, and Sam grinned back at him.  Their eyes met, and they started laughing. 

“You two _are_ straight, right?” Sebastian asked, looking back and forth between them.  Puck shrugged, placing himself in the undetermined category, and Sam just nodded. 

“So Smythe, how many balls can you fit in your mouth?” Puck nudged Sam as he asked.

Sebastian decided to just consider this his daily reminder that Kurt’s friends were just fucking weird.

 

 

“Jeff. Nick,” Sebastian nodded to his friends as he walked back into their dorm room.  “These guys are Sam and Puck, Kurt’s friends.”

Sam stepped forward and shook Nick’s hand, and he nodded toward Jeff.  “I’m Sam.  Kurt liked you guys when he went here.  He talks about you two.”

“How is he?” Jeff asked quietly.

“He’s good,” Sam replied.  “He’s pissed at me, because he knows I know something, and I won’t tell him.”

“For once, I’m totally innocent,” Puck smirked.  “That feels good.”

“You are never innocent.  And Kurt knows you’re involved, so don’t get so cocky.  You’ll have to answer to him too,” Sam shot him down with a glare.

“Fuck.  He’s going to cut me off again, isn’t he?” Puck frowned.

“Cut you off?” Nick stared at him, bewildered.

Sebastian raised his hand to interrupt this particular train of thought.  “It’s not how it sounds.  Believe me.  You don’t want to know what he means.”

“I’m not ashamed, Smythe,” Puck tilted his head in challenge. 

“Then by all means, confess away,” Sebastian smirked and gestured towards Nick and Jeff. 

“Kurt lets me cuddle with him, but not when I make him mad,” Puck shrugged and glared at the other two Warblers. 

Jeff was suddenly very interested in the ceiling of their dorm room.  The rest of the guys in the room stared at him. 

“Please, like you don’t all know that Kurt cuddles with you if you’re upset about something,” Jeff said defensively.  “His cuddles _cure_ shit.  It’s a proven fact.”

“When did you cuddle with him?” Nick turned to Jeff.

“That night we had that big fight,” Jeff said quietly, and Nick nodded slowly. 

 “It’s true though,” Sam nodded and sat down at the desk.  “Kurt is an awesome cuddler.”

“And this is now officially the gayest conversation I’ve ever been in,” Puck snorted. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say Sam?” Sebastian turned to Sam. 

This one he was starting to get worried about.  He could handle a cuddling history with Puck, and Jeff, and even the one with Blaine.  But now Sam was admitting to insider knowledge about Kurt and his cuddling.  That was unacceptable for a guy who had a big gay crush on Kurt.  On _his_ Firebird.

Sam grinned up at him. “I’m just stating a fact.  That’s all.  I cuddle with Kurt all the time.  So does Finn.  Puck is a cuddling slut,” Sam gestured to the Mohawked friend.

Puck nodded, clearly comfortable with his new title.  “This is very true.”

“I’ve cuddled with him, too,” Nick admitted quietly and Jeff looked at him in concern.

“What the hell?  Was he involved in some kind of Warbler cuddling orgy or something?” Sebastian replied.

“I’m unaware of any Kurt orgies, but when Kurt feels the need to cuddle you, it means shit is bad.  And he goes out of his way to make you feel better.  Even if he has to cancel plans or something,” Sam responded. 

Like throwing Sebastian out of his room when Puck needed him. 

“Haven’t you cuddled with him yet?  Is that why you’re pissed all the time?” Jeff smirked at him.

“Oh, he’s done more than cuddle,” Sam snorted. 

“ _Clone!_ ”  Sebastian glared at Sam.

“I’m sorry!” Sam held his hands up in defeat.  “I figured they already knew.”

“Dude, that’s kinda soon don’t you think?” Puck glared at him, immediately defensive of Kurt.

“Puck, shut up,” Sam replied.  “It’s none of our business.”

Yeah, _now_ Clone speaks up about sticking noses in other people’s business.  After he’d suggested that Sebastian and Kurt had slept together to everybody in the room.

“But that’s not like Kurt,” Puck argued.  “Didn’t he wait like forever before he slept with Hobbit?”

“How would you even know?” Sebastian glared.

This conversation was clearly getting out of control.  He’d associated himself with biggest ragtag bunch of irreverent human beings ever to grace the earth. 

“Really, Sebastian?” Jeff replied.  “You and Kurt already?”

“I’m not discussing this with anybody in this fucking room!” Sebastian shouted.

“But you always tell us about your sex life,” Nick replied with a pout.

“Not anymore I don’t,” Sebastian replied furiously.

“See, I told you, Sam,” Puck grinned and slapped Sebastian on the shoulder.  “He’s fucking whipped.”

Sebastian placed a hand to his forehead and sighed. 

 

 

They stood outside the door of the basement location of Dalton’s Fight Club.   

Kurt would kill Sebastian when he found out that he was challenging Blaine this way.  But this was the only method he could think of that wouldn’t involve police involvement, in order to respect Kurt’s wishes that he not do anything to get into trouble.  

Sebastian had joined the Club not long after he’d transferred, and it did provide a good release for tension occasionally.  He wasn’t a hard core attendee, not like Nick was.  But Nick was determined to strengthen himself both mentally and physically. 

Sebastian just liked to hit stuff every now and then. 

He knew that Blaine, as a founding member of the Club, would be very skilled, so he was hoping to goad him into getting too angry to actually fight well.  Sebastian didn’t care enough to become skilled, and he, like Kurt, usually preferred words to get his anger out.  But that wouldn’t work in this situation.  Not with Blaine. 

He wasn’t stupid enough to think he had enough fighting experience to completely trounce Blaine, even if the Hobbit was much smaller.  That’s why Sam was there, as his second pair of eyes. 

Dealing with Warblers was like entering a lions’ den, and Sebastian in no way considered himself saintly enough to survive that experience. 

No, Sebastian was very much a sinner, and sinners took fucking back-up. 

“Okay, how is this working now?  And don’t fucking tell me that you can’t say shit about it outside of the basement,” Jeff said.

“Chill dude.  I am a founder, at another location of course.  Founders get guest access to other clubs.  It’s an unwritten rule, but I’ve pulled the card frequently.  That should get me in here,” Puck replied. 

“Sam gets in because he’s my guest.  Guests have to participate, no questions asked.  So Sam will be there as a back-up for me,” Sebastian responded quietly. 

“This is why I would never let you join, Jeff,” Nick wrapped his arm around Jeff’s waist.  “I don’t want you getting hurt.”  Nick kissed Jeff on the mouth quickly. 

“That’s stupid.  I’m just as strong as you are,” Jeff argued.

“And you’re important to me,” Nick replied quietly.  “So you need to stay out of there.  You’ve never gone, and I don’t want you going tonight, because you’ll have to participate.  I’m not going to stand there and let you get hurt.”

“But you said you could step in for me, right?” Jeff asked.  “So what’s the problem?”

“Ideally, yes.  But we need to make sure that Sebastian draws Blaine out first.  If you’re chosen, then we’ll have to worry about you.”

“If you don’t let me go, I’m going to text Kurt after you go in, and I’ll tell him everything you’re doing,” Jeff replied in a sing-song voice.

“Dammit, Jeff.”

“Dammit, Nick.  I can fight just as well as you can.”

“This is serious, Jeff.”

“I fucking know that, Nick.”

“Shut up, you two.  Can you not fight for like fifteen fucking minutes?” Sebastian glared at them.  “You argue like a fucking married couple.”

Sam snorted.  “You have no business telling them that.  Because how they argue,” Sam pointed to Jeff and Nick, “is exactly how you argue with Kurt.”

Sebastian glared at Sam, and then he extended the glare to include Jeff and Nick, who were now snickering beside the Clone.  Puck was smirking again, and Sebastian felt a very bad headache forming behind his eyes. 

Sebastian stretched his neck from side to side, and he felt a satisfying popping sensation.  These people were going to make him crazy someday.  “How do we know Blaine came tonight anyway?”

“I texted Thad, and he of course, did exactly what we wanted.  He convinced Blaine to come watch him fight, and he nearly peed himself at the possibility that Blaine would come see him get all sweaty and bruised up,” Nick smirked.

“Okay, let’s go then,” Sebastian knocked and was let in immediately. 

He gestured for Sam to follow.  Nick stayed back, but he and Jeff entered not too long after, and Puck came striding in as if he owned the place, which was probably how Puck walked into any situation. 

It felt nice to know that there were people here who had his back.  He’d done some stupid things, but he was getting pretty fucking tired of always being the bad guy.  No matter how much he’d changed, some people at Dalton never saw him as anybody but the guy who’d sent Blaine to the hospital.

He scanned the room, and he didn’t have to look very far.  Blaine was on the other side, in the middle of a crowd of Warblers, and they were fawning over him again.  Puck and Sebastian glanced at each other briefly, and Puck nodded.  Sebastian turned to Sam, who gestured for Sebastian to lead them.  Nick and Jeff hovered behind him, and Sebastian was pretty sure Nick was reaching levels of paranoia over Jeff’s upcoming fight. 

Nick wouldn’t be able to step in for Jeff unless Jeff agreed to it, and Sebastian doubted he would.  Nick had pissed him off too much during the argument.  Sebastian had a feeling Jeff was going to willingly fight just to prove something to Nick.

Kurt would do the very same thing if Sebastian had suggested that he wasn’t capable of taking care of himself.  Well, he might not fight, but he’d definitely do something simply if Sebastian told him he couldn’t.  That was just a very Kurt-like thing for him to do.

Blaine caught sight of them, and he walked over to Sebastian, the Blaineford Wives followed him, proving they were solidly on his side.

“What the hell are they doing here?” Blaine nodded towards Puck and Sam.

“I could ask you the same.  You don’t go to Dalton anymore.”

“I’m a founder, so I can return at any time,” Blaine replied.

“Such a big shot.  I’m sure the Warblers are happy to see you.”

“That’s not answering my question, Sebastian.”

He was quite a sight with the back-up of all the other Warblers.  It was like a scene out of the ridiculous garage dance off, when he’d shown up in all black, ready to fight over a fucking Michael Jackson song. 

But now, when it was important, Sebastian would see how Blaine really felt.  Was Kurt as important to Blaine as he was to Sebastian?

“It’s simple.  I’m here to challenge you, since you’re so dead set on proving to the rest of the Warblers that you’re such a big shot.  And if you don’t accept my challenge, then we have Sam Evans over here, who is a newcomer tonight, and who will have to fight anyway.  So he has chosen you as his challenge if you are too scared to fight me.  And then there’s my friend Puckerman over here.  Who, as a founder himself, gets free rein to choose his own challenge.  So we’re giving you plenty of options.  You choose.  But either way, this is getting settled tonight.”

Blaine glanced back and forth between the three of them.  Sebastian knew without a doubt that Blaine would choose him.  That was the very reason Sam and Puck were there.  Puck was much larger, in muscle mass and overall body weight, and he had just as much training as Blaine.  Sam was taller, and he was much heavier than Sebastian. 

Compared to the two of them, Blaine would not see Sebastian as a challenge at all. 

And that’s exactly the mistake Sebastian wanted him to make.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

“You,” Blaine replied, nodding at Sebastian. 

Sebastian nodded because it was exactly as he’d expected.  He turned his head to the side and winked at Sam before glancing over at Puck. 

“Well, it looks like we have two first timers here tonight,” Seth Jacobs clapped his hands together. 

Sebastian never saw this Dalton guy much because he wasn’t a Warbler, but he appeared to be in charge, at least for tonight anyway.  Sam nodded at Jacobs, and Puck walked over and shook hands.  Jeff looked around, and Nick was becoming more visibly nervous. 

Sebastian walked over to Jeff and Nick.  “Chill Nick.  Jeff, what’s your plan?”

“I’m going to fight,” Jeff answered without looking at Nick.

“Dammit, Jeff.  Don’t do this just because you’re mad at me,” Nick pleaded. 

“Christ, Nick.  Not everything is about you.  I love you but you have got to back the fuck off sometimes.  I’m a guy too, and I’m just as capable of defending myself as you are, even if I don’t come to a stupid weekly meeting just to bash someone else’s head in.”

Puck and Sam came over to their little threesome to listen.

“Fuck, if you are gonna do this, then you are gonna listen to me.  You’ll be in a minor ring, probably over in the corner.  Most of the people here will be watching Blaine and Sebastian,” Nick turned Jeff around and began massaging his shoulders as he talked.  “No hitting the face.  It’s a violation, and it can get you thrown out.”

“No face bashing?” Puck asked in confusion.

“Dalton specific rule,” Nick replied.  “If the Headmaster found out, we’d all be expelled.  So you only hit where the uniform will cover the evidence.  It still applies even if you don’t attend Dalton.”

Sam nodded along, since he’d be fighting at some point tonight. 

“What’s the likelihood I’ll be fighting at the same time Sebastian is?” Sam asked.

“Probably good,” Nick answered with regret.  “Knowing Blaine, he’ll do whatever he can to make sure Sebastian is by himself.”

“Dude, I got your back,” Puck slapped Sebastian on the shoulder.  “They can’t tell me where to go or when to fight.  I get to decide, even if I wasn’t a founder here.  Those unwritten rules are the best.”

“I’ll stay with Jeff, but fuck, that leaves Sam alone,” Nick replied.

“I can handle it.  I took on Karofsky for Kurt.  I can do this,” Sam grinned.

“Dude, Kurt would have killed me if I’d fought Karofsky for him when I’d just gotten out of juvie,” Puck responded.  “I totally would have taken Karofsky out if it hadn’t been for my probation.”

Sebastian sighed.  “Could you two have any bigger man-crushes on _my_ boyfriend?”

“Holy fuck,” Nick stared at him. 

“What?”

“You just called him your boyfriend,” Jeff smirked.

“Well, what the hell else am I supposed to call him?” Sebastian glared.

“But dude.  _Boyfriend_ ,” Nick whispered.  “I’ve never heard you even say the word without sneering.”

“Would you guys stop?  I get it.  I’m freaking you out with my startling foray into complex human relationships.”

Nick and Jeff just stared.

“How about, _I can fucking have a boyfriend if I want one, so shut the fuck up_?” Sebastian clarified.

“There’s the Sebastian we all know and love,” Sam clapped him on the shoulder with a grin.

“You boys ready for this?” Jacobs interrupted.

“Yeah, Jacobs.  Nick’s going to be Jeff’s back-up.  Puck is mine.  And Killer over here,” Sebastian nodded at Sam, “is flying solo.”

“Sounds good,” Jacobs replied with a quick nod.  “Come on handsome,” he gestured to Sam.

Sam grinned and followed Jacobs to his assigned makeshift ring.  Jacobs would find him an appropriate challenger, one who matched him in size and build. 

Sam turned around and saluted them.  “I’ll finish early and come back to you, Sebby,” he winked at Sebastian.

Puck grinned.  “I swear, he’s a bigger fucking flirt than I am.”

“Are we sure he’s straight?  Cause _damn_.” Jeff watched Sam walk away. 

“Excuse me,” Nick replied.

“Please, like you weren’t checking out his ass a while ago.  He’s hot, and you know it.  Just because I love you and wouldn’t cheat on you for any reason doesn’t mean I’m dead,” Jeff shrugged off Nick’s hands, which were still massaging his shoulders.

“Fair enough.  I _was_ checking him out.  But he’s got nothing on you baby,” Nick leaned in and whispered.

“Shit, I know that,” Jeff winked.  “You’re _lucky_ to have me.”

“Yes, I am.”

Puck rolled his eyes.

“Okay, Blondie, are you ready?” Jacobs was back and ready to take Jeff to his fight.  Jeff nodded, and Nick’s fists tightened in response. 

Sebastian leaned in, “He’ll be fine, Nick.  Have some faith.”

Nick nodded, but he didn’t look any less nervous.  He followed behind as Jeff was led off to the other side of the basement. 

Sebastian looked around.  The basement was huge, and it was sheathed in sound proof wall coverings.  There was enough room for four small makeshift “rings” and one in the middle.  Blaine would request the middle one of course, and as a returning founder, he’d be granted that request easily.  Plus, his need to be the center of attention wouldn’t allow him to agree to fight in any other ring.

Sebastian shrugged off his hoodie, and he pulled down the wife-beater he was wearing underneath.  His faded black sweatpants would be an item that Kurt would most likely burn once he discovered that Sebastian even owned them. 

Puck slapped him on the back and grinned. “So what do we do when Kurt finds out?  He tends to do that pretty easily.  He’s either got ESP or he’s just damn good at interrogating.  One of us is going to crack under the pressure, I’m just warning you now.  And he knows all my weaknesses, so I won’t really be shocked if I end up being the one he tricks into confessing.”

“Fuck.  That’s not good news.  I was hoping he’d never find out about this.  Whatever bruises I get out of this I was just planning to hide until they were gone.”

“So you weren’t planning on getting naked with him for a while?  I’m not sure you thought this through,” Puck grinned.

“Shit.  I was practically celibate for a few weeks before Kurt and I got together.  I think I can handle one week without jumping him.”

“Have you _met_ Kurt?” Puck smirked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sebastian stared at him.

“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.  There’s no way you’ll be able to resist him.  But you also didn’t take into consideration that _he_ might try to jump _you_.  How are you going to handle that without pissing him off or hurting his feelings?”

 _“Fuck_.”  He hadn’t thought of that.  Kurt had been the one to initiate the sex in the car, so there was a good chance he’d initiate it again.  And he couldn’t turn Kurt down without making him suspicious. 

“Yeah.  Good luck with that,” Puck smirked.

“Shut up.  I didn’t say the plan was foolproof.”

“True.”

“Are you done with your small talk?” Jacobs walked up grinning.

“Yeah,” Sebastian winked at Puck and entered the ring.  He turned around and held his hands out to Puck, who began taping them without commenting. 

Sebastian turned around and found Blaine bouncing on the balls of his feet at the opposite side of the ring.  He was a compact ball of energy, and Sebastian wanted to snort at the sight of him.  Blaine was definitely overly excited about this, and he was throwing mock punches into the air, grimacing and furrowing his triangular eyebrows. 

Sebastian glanced at Puck, who shrugged. 

He glanced back at Blaine, who was glaring daggers at Sebastian right now.  This was good.  Blaine was already angry at Sebastian, and that would work in his favor. 

Sebastian stretched his neck side to side to pop the joints, and he grinned over at Blaine.  He was going to enjoy this, even if he ultimately got his ass thoroughly kicked.  If all he got to do was taunt Blaine into a rage, it would be worth the time. 

Blaine stepped forward and his rubbed his nose with one fist.  Then he winked.

Sebastian fought back the urge to laugh.  The Hobbit was so fucking arrogant sometimes.  Sebastian just grinned back, and he hopped around for a little bit, mocking Blaine’s warm up routine.  Blaine glared at him in response.

“What’s up Anderson?” he smirked as he batted into the air, mocking Blaine’s practice punches.

“This is going to be too fucking easy Smythe.  You shouldn’t have come here,” Blaine replied with a smirk.

“Please, like your short little ass is capable of kicking my fine one.”

Sebastian heard Puck snort in the background, and his grin got bigger. 

“Kurt’s ass is better, Smythe,” Puck announced.

“Oh fuck, man, I _know_ that.  Kurt’s ass is like a gift from the Gods isn’t it?” Sebastian winked at Blaine as he replied to Puck.

“Hell yeah,” Puck agreed.  “Makes me want to bow down and worship it.”

Sebastian laughed. 

Puck was taking the baiting to an all new level, and it was perfect.  Blaine’s eye was twitching.  Once Sam got done, and he got started talking about how fine Kurt was, Blaine would be near apoplexy.

Blaine’s eyes glittered with anger.  “What is your problem?”

“My problem is _you_.  You were harassing _my_ boyfriend the other day.  And you said something very offensive to him.  And unfortunately, he wouldn’t let me deal with you then.”

“Why do you need his permission?” Blaine mocked and he leaped forward and landed a punch to Sebastian’s left side.  _Shit_ , the little Hobbit could hit pretty hard when he tried. 

“UNF,” Sebastian grunted and stopped moving.  “I don’t need his permission.  But unlike you, I rather enjoy getting laid.  By _him.”_ Sebastian gestured with his hands.  “You know.  As opposed to other guys who are _not_ him.  You know.  The ones _you_ choose,” he pointed at Blaine.

Blaine stopped his ridiculous bouncing.  “Bullshit.  He’s not fucking you.”

Sebastian ducked Blaine’s right hook and he landed a punch to Blaine’s ribs.  It was hard enough to knock the breath out of the Hobbit. 

That felt good.  He’d done some street fighting in France, with some buddies of his, but it wasn’t the trained boxing that was done here in Fight Club.  His was more of the duplicitous sort.  Misdirect and then go in for the damage.  Keep Blaine disoriented.

While Blaine was getting his breath back, Sebastian leaned over, “That’s not what you believed the other day.  Remember when you told him I was only screwing him because I couldn’t have you?” 

He said it loudly enough that the other Warblers could hear him.  Some of them looked disapprovingly at Blaine. 

When Blaine’s face shot up in anger, Sebastian stepped back and ducked quickly when Blaine almost landed another right hook.  Sebastian spun and he put his elbow into Blaine’s back, shoving him forward and off balance. 

“You fucking bastard,” Blaine shot back.

“That’s me.  To know me is to love me.  And would you like to know who _loves_ me?” Sebastian smirked.

“He doesn’t love you, you asshole.  You’re nothing but revenge to him,” Blaine shot forward and punched Sebastian in the mouth.

Sebastian rubbed his mouth, and a trickle of blood came off on his hand.

“ _Anderson!_ ” Jacobs shouted from the ring.  “That’s a violation.  Do _not_ do that again.”

Blaine cursed, and Sebastian winked at him as he caressed his jaw.  _Fuck_ that had hurt.  But he’d provoked him into a violation already, and they’d only been at this for ten minutes. 

“I’m back, Sebby,” Sam’s voice called from behind him, but he didn’t turn to acknowledge him.  He held up his hand to show he’d heard him.

“Did you win?” Sebastian called to Sam while he kept his eyes on Blaine.

“Of course,” Sam shouted.  “Record time too, according to the group watching me.”

“Good job.”

“You gonna stop talking and kick his ass anytime soon, Sebby?” Sam called.

“Patience Clone.  I’m concentrating.”

He winked at Blaine again, and he stepped forward, pretending to throw a punch at him.  But he pulled back just as Blaine flinched.

Sebastian laughed. 

He probably shouldn’t have though, because Blaine lunged at him, and he landed a punch to his abdomen. 

“ _Fuck_ , that might just leave a mark.  Good shot Hobbit.  It’s a shame you aren’t taller, or that might have actually hurt a little.”

Sebastian grinned as he popped back out, blocking Blaine’s next shot and landing one to Blaine’s upper chest.  It wasn’t as hard as he would have liked, but it worked to put Blaine off balance. 

He bounced backwards, mock punching the air again.  He held out one hand, Matrix style, and beckoned for Blaine to come at him. 

Sam crowed with laughter behind him, and Puck snorted.  “Get it Morpheus.”

Blaine rushed him, and he landed a succession of punches to Sebastian’s stomach that had him reeling for a bit.  Sebastian fell backwards a few steps, and Blaine bounced back into his position farther away. 

Sebastian smirked at him, “I guess you’d prefer a reference to Agent Smith, then, eh _Mr. Anderson_?”

“Just shut up and fight, Sebastian,” Blaine shouted.

“Why?  So none of your friends have to hear what I really think of you?”

“Fuck off,” Blaine shot forward and hit Sebastian in the right side. 

Shit.  He was going to have quite a few bruises after this.  He’d definitely need to avoid Kurt for a while.  The little Hobbit could throw a punch, that’s for sure. 

Sebastian glared. “So do the Warblers know what you did to Kurt while he was with them?”

Blaine paled.  “What are you talking about?”

“I’ve been doing some research.  I talked to Wes yesterday,” Sebastian lunged forward and punched Blaine in the left side as he stared distractedly at Sebastian. 

Blaine leaned over, gasping for breath, and then he glared up at Sebastian, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the audition you set Kurt up for as a punishment for speaking out during the Warbler meeting.  You must remember the stunt you and Thad pulled.”

A small group of Warblers stood staring at Blaine.

“You’re fucking lying.”

“Why don’t I ask David about it during Warbler practice this week?  He was on the council then too.”

Sebastian pretended to punch with his right hand, but he pulled back when Blaine held his arm up to block. Then Sebastian landed a left jab to his ribs. 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Blaine denied.

Sebastian stopped, putting his hands on his hips in the middle of the ring.  “I mean when you and Thad got pissed that Kurt tried to promote an idea for Sectionals.  And not only did Wes shoot him down rudely, he admitted yesterday that you and Thad set up the “ _audition_ ” as a means to set Kurt up to fail.” 

“What the hell?” Nick shouted from Sebastian’s left side.  “Do you mean the audition where Jeff and I made it through and Kurt didn’t?”

“Why, yes.  That’s exactly what I’m talking about.  What you told me got me thinking, Nick.  So I did some digging.  And it seems that Blaine and Thad came up with the idea of auditioning for a solo for Sectionals as a means of putting Kurt in his place.  To teach him a lesson.” 

Sebastian was a little out of breath, but it was worth it to see the looks of comprehension on the faces of the Warblers who had been there when Kurt was there.

Blaine shot forward and punched Sebastian in the mouth again.  Sebastian wiped his mouth again, and there was quite a bit more blood this time.  Shit.  Even if he could hide the bruises, Kurt would see the split lip and know in a second what Sebastian had done.  He was going to be in so much fucking trouble with Firebird it wasn’t even funny.

“ _Fuck,_ Blaine.”

“ _Anderson!_   One more violation, and you will be escorted out of here, and you will _not_ be invited back,” Jacobs shouted.

“Wes told me yesterday that they’d already given you the solo spots before you invited Kurt to audition.  So Jeff and Nick wouldn’t have made it through anyway,” Sebastian called out loudly and winked at Blaine.  “Isn’t that how it went down, Hobbit?  Was everybody just supposed to not notice that of the three people who auditioned, _none_ of them got the solos?”

“You asshole,” Blaine replied.

“What’s the matter?  You don’t like letting other people see the real you?”

Blaine tackled him, and he knocked Sebastian down to the ground.  From this angle, Sebastian was able to hold off his punches, and he started laughing.  He was just about positive that Blaine resembled a small child throwing a temper tantrum on him.  

Blaine struggled against him, and Sebastian grinned and pushed him off.  Sebastian struggled to his feet and smirked at Blaine. 

“Please tell me that was not a fucking hard-on that was digging into my leg,” Sebastian smirked.

Blaine flushed with embarrassment. 

“Oh, fuck.  It was, wasn’t it?  Well, I’m sorry, Anderson.  I’m taken and I wouldn’t give Kurt up for anything,” Sebastian gritted out and earned another punch to the side for his response. 

Blaine attempted to hit Sebastian in the face again, but he stepped off to the side. 

“Ah ah ah,” Sebastian shook a finger at him.  “Jacobs told you that was a violation.  I’d hate for a founding member to get kicked out because he can’t keep his dick in his pants or his temper under control.”

Blaine shot forward and punched Sebastian in the left side again.  _Fuck_.

The little shit was fast, and he trained hard.  Sebastian knew he was going to lose the fight, but it would be worth it to see Blaine seething at him throughout, and watching him fall from grace right in front of the one group who thought he could do no wrong. 

“Hey Sebby, Kurt’s waiting for you, boy.  You need to hurry this up.  You know how he gets when you’re late,” Sam called out. 

“Yeah, thanks Sam.  I know.  He’s so sexy when he’s mad though.  It’s why I get him all riled up you know.”  Sebastian winked at Blaine.  “Just to watch that sexy blush.”

“Stop talking about Kurt,” Blaine whined before pouncing to punch at him again. 

Sebastian was getting faster through, and he’d ducked out the way quickly enough to avoid him.

“Why?  He’s mine now.  I can talk about him all I want.  Or would you rather I wax poetic over you?” Sebastian mocked.  “I think that’s more of the problem.  You like it when people tell you how much better _you_ are, don’t you?  I’ll bet you had an attention whore older sibling who always took your toys away, didn’t you?” 

Blaine blushed and he rushed him again, but Sebastian stepped to the side and blocked his jab, while landing a punch against Blaine’s right side as he passed. 

“Shut the fuck up, Smythe,” Blaine ground out as he stood up, breathing heavily. 

“Shit, my hands are starting to hurt, here.  I’m a lover, not a fighter.  I think we should just call a truce, don’t you?  I need to get home to _my lover_ ,” Sebastian backed up and held his hands up.  

It was supposed to be the universal sign for surrender.  A sign that Sebastian had conceded the fight to Blaine.  He wasn’t about to end up in the hospital for this shit.  Especially since, if he landed himself there, Kurt would just go on and finish him off.  But he had an idea that maybe Blaine wouldn’t be happy with a surrender. 

Blaine shot forward, and he punched Sebastian in the mouth again.  Blaine came at him, trying to turn Sebastian into a human speedbag.  He landed punch after punch on Sebastian’s mid-section, and it was beginning to affect his breathing. 

“ _Anderson!_   Third violation.  You’re out.  Founder or not, somebody get his Hobbit ass out of here,” Jacobs shouted from the other side of the room.

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed, and it managed to make Blaine even angrier.  Blaine didn’t back off, and he kept throwing punch after punch. 

Puck and Sam climbed into the ring, and Puck pulled Blaine off him. 

Sebastian leaned over, catching his breath, and he looked over at Blaine, who was being restrained by Puck quite easily.  Maybe he should have let Puck have him, he thought with a laugh.  But the laugh made his ribs hurt, and Sebastian pressed a hand to his side. 

“Let me go,” Blaine shouted.  “We need to finish this.”

“You don’t fucking get it, do you, Blaine.  Tonight does not matter.”

“Then what the hell was all this for?” Blaine shot back.

“This fight wasn’t about who wins Kurt, you fucking idiot.”

“Then what was it about?”

“I came here to prove a point to you.  You can kick my ass right now, and it’ll still be _me_ who goes home to Kurt.”

“Fuck you, Sebastian!”

“Let him go for a minute Puck,” Sebastian glared at Blaine.  “Unlike Blaine here, I fight fair.”

Blaine jerked his arms away from Puck, and he threw off a few random members of the Club that had entered the ring to escort him out. 

Sebastian stepped forward, and he looked back at Jacobs.  The leader nodded at him in silent permission, and Sebastian turned back and punched Blaine with every ounce of energy he had left in him.  The crack echoed through the room, and Blaine’s head jerked to the side. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Sebastian cursed and cradled his hand.  “That fucking _hurt_.  What the hell is the point of this fucking club in the first place?”

Puck snorted, and Sam grinned at him. 

Blaine glared at him and rubbed his jaw, but he didn’t come at him again. 

Sebastian stepped closer, and glared down at Blaine. 

“Get it through your over-gelled obnoxious head.  Kurt wants _me_ , and I want _him_.  And there’s not a fucking thing you can do about it.”


	23. Chapter 23

**From Kurt:  You’re avoiding me, aren’t you?**

Kurt stared down at the text he’d just sent and waited for Sebastian’s reply.  It had been two days since his night out with the “boys” and Kurt still had no clue what they’d gotten into.  Sam was as silent as the grave, if acting a little strange. 

He would have sworn that Sam was acting like he was sore.  He was moving stiffly, but there were no signs that he’d been hurt in any way.  And he was all smiles even as he ignored every one of Kurt’s questioning glances.

Noah was also conveniently quiet.  He’d gotten another cuddling session the night before, after he’d had another run-in with Quinn.  She’d made an offhand comment after school about texting and driving being the worst mistake she’d ever made with the exception of sleeping with Noah. 

Noah had just walked away from her, wordlessly, and he’d come to see Kurt.  He’d walked in, told Kurt what she’d said, and dove into Kurt for a hug. 

Seriously.  Kurt needed to have a talk with Quinn.  She had to stop saying things without thinking.  Maybe Noah hadn’t been the one who’d been pregnant, but he’d given up a child too.  He knew that he’d made mistakes, but he didn’t throw them in Quinn’s face all the time. 

Noah had stayed over and had dinner with the family, and then he’d retreated to Kurt’s room again.

And he’d cried himself to sleep last night, and Kurt really just wanted to shake Quinn to make her really see how much power she had to hurt Noah.

Noah wasn’t expecting Quinn to change her entire life to accommodate him, but she could at least understand that he went through some significant trauma over Beth, just as she’d had.  He was possibly losing Beth when Shelby moved to California, and Quinn was going to Yale.  And now this happened. 

Noah was _still_ asleep in Kurt’s bed. 

And that was really a sentence that should probably never get back to Sebastian. 

Not that Sebastian would be able to get angry with him over it, because he wouldn’t _fucking_ call.  Kurt looked down at his phone again, and nothing.  No answer at all this time.

Yesterday, he’d called Sebastian, and his suggestion of coming over had been blown off.  Well, maybe not blown off.  The excuse was valid enough.  Sebastian had some homework that hadn’t gotten done because of the night out on Tuesday, and by the time he finished it, it would really be too late to drive to Lima.  He’d offered the opposite as well, to go visit Sebastian at Dalton, and maybe help him with his homework, but that offer had been shot down as well.

He’d blown out an aggravated breath after he and Sebastian had hung up, and his father had raised an eyebrow in question.

Kurt had told him that Sebastian was too busy with homework to come over, and his father had only nodded.  Kurt couldn’t tell if he was aggravated with Sebastian for it or impressed that he was putting his classwork first.  His father seemed to like Sebastian, but if he really was avoiding Kurt, that’s all it would take to swing Burt Hummel back over into disliking him. 

Kurt had only received calls and texts on Monday, and then Tuesday Sebastian had barely talked to him at all.  He’d been blown off on Wednesday, and now today, nothing.

No answers to his texts, and the call he’d placed earlier had gone straight to voice mail. 

Kurt got up and got a cup of coffee, adding his favorite flavored creamer.  He sipped it slowly and looked out the window. 

Something was going on with Sebastian. 

And it had something to do with Blaine, because Kurt’s ex had been just a little too smirky at school yesterday.  Kurt had avoided him, like always, but Blaine had been rather determined.  It seemed like he had something he wanted to share with Kurt that he would most likely not be happy about.

Maybe Blaine had tried to flirt with Sebastian.  With Blaine, that was always a possibility.  Kurt was sure that Sebastian would tell him if he’d tried, because that had been the catalyst for their whole strange but lovely relationship. 

And if Blaine had had any success at seducing Sebastian, which Kurt seriously doubted, it would definitely be something he would brag about to Kurt the next day.  After all, it had taken him less than an hour after leaving David’s bed to be at Kurt’s house to confess that they’d slept together. 

He would chalk it up to Blaine feeling guilty and wanting to confess as soon as possible if he didn’t know that Blaine rarely felt guilty about anything. 

No, Blaine used any guilt he might feel and turned it around against Kurt.  The musical was one example that always came to mind.  Rather than owning up to feeling bad that he’d taken the role of Tony, he’d turned subtly defensive. 

“ _You always zig when I think you’re going to zag_ ,” he’d said. 

Which Kurt had translated as “ _I expected you to be a complaining little bitch to me, so the flowers are a nice change, there, Kurt_.  _Thanks_.”

Somehow, the whole experience had turned into Kurt feeling guilty for being upset at Blaine. 

Blaine was always subtle about it.  Choosing a Tony song to audition with for a part other than Tony had been his manipulation at its finest.  His goal had been to make Artie, Bieste and Ms. Pillsbury consider him perfect for the role without ever stating that he wanted it.  Then when they offered him the chance to read for it, how could he turn that down? 

How could Kurt be mad at him for it?  It wasn’t like he was actually _competing_ with Kurt, he’d said.  

Hell, Blaine couldn’t even admit that he’d hurt Kurt’s feelings when he’d kissed Rachel. 

He couldn’t just come out and say, “ _I know I turned you down, and I’m sorry I’m not attracted to you.  And I realize that kissing your female friend in front of you was a douchey thing to do, especially since I’m gay, so I’m sorry_.”

No, Blaine’s guilt, if he’d even felt any at all, had taken the form of an accusation against Kurt that he was no better than David Karofsky had been.

Kurt had been so angry about the kiss itself that he’d overreacted to it, and he’d be the first to admit that.  But it had been a form of self-preservation. 

He’d gotten so used to Rachel winning things.  Competition solos, non-competition songs, Schuester’s adoration, and especially Finn Hudson.  Rachel, his major competitor, always seemed to win.  And then Blaine, the one person Kurt would have done nearly anything for, chose her too.  Over Kurt. 

It had, emotionally, been a little too much for him to handle at the time, and he’d lashed out.

He didn’t _really_ believe that bisexuality didn’t exist.  After all, Brittany considered herself bisexual, and Santana, while identifying as lesbian, had in the past seemed more bisexual with her relationships. 

And if there was any one male he knew that had bisexual tendencies, it was the very handsome Sam Evans.  Kurt was fairly certain Trouty had some identity issues there, even if Sam didn’t see them.  But he’d let Sam tell him in his own time.  When he was ready.  _If_ he was ever ready.  Kurt certainly wasn’t going to push Sam into making any kind of confessions. 

No matter how much he could tell that Sam kind of had a thing for him. 

Kurt laughed at himself, wondering if Sam realized just how often he stared at Kurt’s mouth.  Trouty probably _didn’t_ realize it, and that’s part of what made him so fucking adorable.   The whole running joke of cloning him had been Kurt’s way of teasing him about it.

At one point in his life, he probably would have gone further in chasing Sam.  But ultimately, Kurt had decided that he was done chasing.  After his pursuit of Finn, his aborted attempts at making a play for Sam, and the debacle that had been Blaine Anderson, Kurt was just done chasing people. 

Sebastian was different.  They’d gone into this relationship wanting one thing, and it had evolved into something else that he wasn’t going to let go of without a fight. 

And now, if the sexy Warbler would just fucking call him, he might be able to let _him_ know that, too.

Kurt turned when his father walked into the kitchen. 

Burt looked down at the phone on the counter, and he glanced up at Kurt.  “Still hasn’t called?”

“No,” Kurt replied quietly. 

“So what do you think is going on?” Burt got his own cup of coffee and stood at the window with him.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think…?” Burt turned to him, and Kurt rolled his head to the side to look at him.

“Think what?”

Burt didn’t answer, because Sam had walked into the room.  “Morning Sam.”

“Morning Burt.  Morning Kurt,” Sam yawned and headed for the coffee pot.

“Hey, Sam.  Do I think what, Dad?” Kurt glanced back at his father.

“It’s nothing.  None of my business anyway,” Burt went back to looking out the window.

“Dad, you can talk in front of Sam, if that’s what’s bothering you,” Kurt leaned against the counter.

“I’m just saying.  I like the kid.  He seemed pretty confident and he didn’t suck up to me.  But after last weekend, maybe there’s a _reason_ he’s not calling,” his father shrugged and looked at him meaningfully.

Kurt stared at him.  If his father meant what Kurt assumed he was getting at, the thought hadn’t actually occurred to him.  It never once crossed his mind that it could be Sebastian’s reason for blowing him off at all.  Not even _once_. 

And it was kind of startling that his father had reached that assumption so quickly.

“Are you saying you think he’s dumped me because I slept with him last weekend?” Kurt put down his coffee cup with a loud clink. 

Burt flinched a little at the directness of the question. 

Sam froze, coffee cup still on the way to his mouth, and Burt shrugged again.  Kurt looked back and forth between the two men, but he settled on Sam’s deer-in-the-headlight expression. 

“Do you know something I should know?” Kurt’s voice broke as he asked Sam the question.

“No, Kurt!  I mean, I know something but it’s not what you think I know.  And it’s not what you think Burt.  And I really need to just shut up right now,” Sam replied.  “I’m going to go see if Puck is up.”

Sam shot out of the kitchen before Kurt could stop him. 

“Do you really think that, Dad?”

“Look, I don’t know the kid.  But it seems kind of suspicious.  He spent last weekend here, and you and I both know what happened, and now he’s avoiding you.  What else am I supposed to think?” His father didn’t look happy about the assumption he was making.

At least he wasn’t trying to say something along the lines of “ _I told you so_.”

“Not this.  _I_ didn’t even think of that as a reason, Dad.”

“That’s because you look for the best in people and sometimes ignore the worst.  Look, I’m not saying that it _is_ what happened.  I’m just saying that it’s a little suspicious.  And maybe last weekend was a mistake,” Burt replied and sipped his coffee.

Kurt sighed.  He’d wondered when his father would get around to this discussion.  There had been a similar one when he’d found out for sure that Kurt and Blaine had slept together. 

“Listen, Dad.  I know you only want what’s best for me.  And I love you for that.  But I’m going to give Sebastian the benefit of the doubt here.  Even if you aren’t.”

He turned to leave the kitchen before he got angry at the path this discussion was following.

“Kurt, wait.”

Kurt turned to him slowly, “What?”

“I’m sorry.  I wasn’t trying to upset you.  I just don’t want you making a mistake with him.”

“I know.  I understand that.  But you can’t protect me forever, Dad.  And if there was a mistake here, and I’m not saying there was, it was mine and Sebastian’s to make.  You don’t know him.  He’s not like any guy that’s ever been in my life.  Yes, we started out rocky, and we probably could have gladly killed each other a few months ago and smiled with satisfaction while were carted off to prison.  But we’re different now.”

“I can see _you’re_ different now.  It’s Sebastian I don’t know about.”

“Well, I do know.  He isn’t Finn, and he isn’t Sam.  And he sure as hell isn’t Blaine.  And he might have done some stupid things in his life, but so have I.  But I’ll be damned if I consider sleeping with him one of them.  But if for some reason you do happen to be right, and I don’t think you are, then I’ll deal with it.  Like I deal with everything else that goes wrong for me.  I’ve done it successfully for three years now, Dad, so I think I can handle it.”

“Okay.  Fair enough.  But don’t forget to mention to him that I have no aversion to killing him.”

Kurt laughed wryly.  Leave it to Burt Hummel to finish off with the appropriate death threat. 

“Deal.  I’ll make sure I pass that information along.  But I’m pretty sure that if you are right, you’ll have to get in line.  Behind me, and Sam and Noah.”

 

 

Kurt could hear Sam and Noah talking in his room as he approached the door. 

Well, it was as good a time as any to scare the shit out of both of them.  They knew what was going on, or at the very least, Sam knew.  And if it had a bearing on whether or not his father continued to fight him over Sebastian, then they were going to confess.  And he’d use whatever methods he needed to get them to do so.

Kurt slammed the door open, and Noah fell off the bed.  “What?”

“Oh, hey Kurt,” Sam swallowed nervously and smiled. 

Kurt turned and locked the door to his room and stood in front of it.  He raised an eyebrow and stared at Sam coldly.  He glanced over at Noah, who was picking himself off the floor, and he smirked at his disheveled state. 

Noah was confused, and sleepy, so he’d be easy.  Sam was scared, and jittery, so he’d be the first one to bolt.  He wasn’t sure which one would crumble first, but he didn’t care at the moment.  One of them was going to give him answers. 

Noah looked over at Sam.  “I knew this would happen.  I called this Tuesday night.”

“Shut up.” Sam whispered. 

Kurt cocked his head and continued to stare at the sleepy one.  It was the look he’d used on Noah the first time he’d hit on him back in sophomore year.  Noah called it the “ _Could you be any more stupid?_ ” look.  If he looked at Noah long enough, and he made enough threats, Noah would crack easily. 

Sam might be tougher, because since he lived here now, he was more used to Kurt’s methods of intimidation. 

“Look, Kurt, your dad’s got it all wrong,” Noah began.

Kurt simply put his hands on his hips.  “Don’t make me call your mother Noah.  I would say I’d go to Quinn, but I’m rather pissed at her myself today, so she’s out.  I might try your sister, if you let it go that far.  And as for you,” Kurt turned to Sam.  “I have information on you that Mercedes might like to know.  And I’m not afraid to call your mother long distance either.”

“I’m not afraid of my mother, Kurt,” Noah grinned.  “And neither is Sam.  And we can handle the other women.”

Sam clapped him on the shoulder in silent solidarity.  Kurt glared at him.

“Fine.  Be that way.  But I can’t believe that after everything we’ve been through you would side with Sebastian over me.  Do you know what I just went through downstairs?  I had to have a horrible conversation with my father about how Sebastian ‘ _fucked me and chucked me_ ’ and now this.  Now you’ve sided with _him_.  How could you?  I’ve known you for years Noah!  And Sam, you’re my best friend!  How could you choose Sebastian over me?” 

Kurt’s voice broke with emotion, and tears began to fall, so he turned his back to them. 

“Kurt, don’t cry!” Sam replied.  “It’s nothing like that.”

Sam held his hand out, but Kurt slapped it away, and he stepped away from him. 

“Jesus, did Mr. H really say fucked and chucked?  Damn,” Noah said quietly.  “That’s harsh.”

“Focus, Puck,” Sam replied. 

“Does he say that about me?” Noah continued, ignoring Sam’s attempt to redirect him.

“Puck!  We need to handle this.  Kurt, we can’t tell you what’s going on, but I can guarantee that it’s nothing like what Mr. H thinks,” Sam replied.

Kurt sobbed loudly.  “But what if it _is_ true?  What if Sebastian’s lying to you too?  Oh god.  Maybe he cheated on me with Blaine.” 

Kurt threw himself into the floor and sobbed even louder. 

“He’d never do that, Kurt!” Noah joined him in the floor and took Kurt into his arms. 

Kurt brushed the tears away, and he felt the catch in his breath.  “How do you know he wouldn’t?  He’s always said he couldn’t stand me.  Maybe all this time, he’s been after Blaine.  What will I do?  What if my Dad really _is_ right?  I don’t think I could handle that again.  Not with Sebastian!” 

“Jesus, Kurt, don’t cry.  He wasn’t cheating on you.  And he’s not playing you,” Sam’s voice was husky, like he was about to cry too.

“But how do you know?!” Kurt wailed and looked down at the floor.

“Oh Jesus, Kurt.  Please calm down.  We know he wasn’t cheating because he got into a fight with Blaine on Tuesday, and he knew you’d kill him over it, so he’s been avoiding you so you wouldn’t see his split lip and bruises!”  Noah let everything spill out quickly.

Sam pulled Kurt’s face up to look at him, and he nodded slowly with a sweet and goofy smile, to confirm that what Noah was saying was the truth.

Kurt let out a deep breath and he stood up slowly, carefully pulling himself out of Noah’s arms. 

“ _Finally!_   Thank you.  I wish I’d videotaped that for NYADA because damn if that wasn’t the best acting I’ve done in years.  I can’t believe they gave the role of Tony to Blaine.  I’m so much more fucking emotional than Blaine.  I mean, come on.  Really?”

Kurt stalked over to the dresser and began to get ready for school.  He took a tissue and began dabbing the moisture from his eyes. 

Sebastian Smythe was in a hell of a lot of trouble.  Not just for going against his wishes and fighting Blaine, but also for ignoring him for the past few days.  Really?  Had he not thought this idea through at all?  He should have known Kurt would not just sit there and be ignored. 

“Wait, what?” Noah asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Fucking hell.  You were _faking_?” Sam asked incredulously.

Kurt turned and smiled at them fondly.  “You two are such suckers for tears.  That is the one weakness you two have in common.  I knew you’d crack under the right pressure.  Now you listen to me.  You will show loyalty to me right now.  If I find out that you warned Sebastian about caving, there will be no place on this earth where you will be safe.”

He looked back and forth between his two friends.  “Promise me.”

“I promise I won’t warn Sebastian that you know,” Noah whispered. 

“I promise, too,” Sam agreed.

“I would take your phone, if I didn’t know you need it for Beth emergencies.  But if I find out that you warned him, I _will_ be back Noah.  And you _will_ be sorry.  If you ever want me to let you cuddle again, you will do as I say right now.”

Noah nodded and gulped nervously.

“And as for you, Trouty.  Did you text him about what you heard my dad say?”

“No, I thought about it.  But I was hoping you’d talk your dad out of it.”

“Good.  I will deal with my father and Sebastian.  So don’t you say a word to him, got it?”

Sam nodded silently.

“And I will know.  If Sebastian isn’t completely surprised when I get to him, there will be hell to pay.  Do you understand me, Sam Evans?  Who else was involved?”

“Yes,” Sam replied quietly., “JeffandNick.”

“Niff was involved?  What did they do?”

“Well, Jeff fought too but not Blaine.  He just fought because Nick pissed him off with a comment about not being able to take care of himself.  I fought, but it wasn’t related to Blaine either.  And Puck fought afterwards, but he took out Jacobs pretty quickly.”

“Oh my god.  You idiots went to Fight Club?  I thought you just meant that Sebastian and Blaine got into a regular fight.  This means he _planned_ it.  He better leave for his weekend home early, because he won’t be able to drive by the time I get a hold of him.”

“For somebody who hates fighting, you sure threaten people….never mind,” Noah stopped talking at the look on Kurt’s face. 

“Good choice, Noah.  Now go.”  He shooed them out of his room. 

Sam stopped at the door.  “You were faking the whole time?”

“Yes, you didn’t think I really believed what Dad said did you?  Come on.  I’m smarter than that.  But I knew you’d probably told Noah it the moment you got up here.  When will you boys learn that you cannot keep things from me?”

Noah shook his head as he walked out the door. 

“I told him.  I fucking _told_ him I’d be the first one to crack.”


	24. Chapter 24

Sebastian’s near-constant ache still hadn’t eased by Warbler practice on Thursday afternoon.  He felt guilty for ignoring Firebird, but he wasn’t sure what else to do.  His bruises on his chest and sides were still a bright purple, and he had a huge bruise on his face along with the split lip.  If Kurt saw him right now, he’d probably kill him.

The nurse at Dalton had checked him out, thanks to an uncomfortable conversation with Headmaster Barnes on Wednesday morning.   

Sebastian sank back into the couch in the Warbler practice room and remembered the conversation with the Headmaster.

_“Sebastian, you cannot continue to exhibit such destructive behavior.  I can only assume this was a result of you sneaking out again.”_

_“Actually sir, I didn’t sneak out again, but I did not receive these bruises from a Dalton student, I can promise you that.”_

_“Sebastian.  What has been going on with you?  First the garage incident, now a fight?  What am I supposed to tell your father?”_

_“Nothing, Uncle Rick.  Dad is going to find out this weekend anyway when he sees me.”_

_Richard Barnes wasn’t Sebastian’s real uncle.  He was a family friend who Sebastian had known since he was five years old.  Sebastian’s behavior exasperated him sometimes, but he was a good man and he’d disagreed with his father’s decision to send him off to France after the Timothy incident._

_“I believed your story about the slushie not being intended as an assault, and so far nobody has come forth with anything else indicating that it was.  But this was a fight Sebastian.”_

_“And it has nothing to do with anybody else at Dalton.”_

_And it didn’t.  It was about Kurt and Blaine, and neither of them went to Dalton, so he wasn’t lying._

_“Sebastian, what’s going on?  You didn’t get into it with someone at that bar you go to, did you?”_

_“Nothing is going on, Uncle Rick.  And no, I didn’t.  I promised I won’t embarrass the school, and I won’t embarrass Dad.  I handled this my way.”_

_“Sometimes your way isn’t the right way.”_

_“It was this time.”_

_“You aren’t going to tell me anything, are you?”_

_“Not really, no.  I made a promise to someone that I wouldn’t do anything that would get me in trouble with my father, and I didn’t_.  _He’s not going to care if I got in a fight.  He’d care if I got into a fight that resulted in police involvement.”_

_“Is this person you made the promise to someone important to you?”_

_“Yes, he is.”_

_“It’s not like the other situation, is it?”_

_“No,” Sebastian smiled.  “It’s not like that at all this time.”_

Nick’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah.  Just really fucking sore.  How’s Jeff?” Sebastian leaned forward a little to look over at Jeff. 

He looked fine, and that’s because his opponent had followed the rules, and there had been no visible marks left on his body. 

“How did the talk with Headmaster Barnes go?”

“Fine.  I’m not suspended or anything.”

“How do you get away with shit?” Nick asked.

“I don’t get away with shit.  I just don’t get the same _type_ of punishments.”

Nobody at Dalton knew the Headmaster was essentially like family to him, and he wanted to keep it that way.  Everybody already thought he got away with too much, and he didn’t want Uncle Rick being accused of playing favorites.  When what Sebastian did was bad enough, Uncle Rick forward Sebastian’s discipline on to his father to handle.  And because Uncle Rick wasn’t that crazy about the idea of him being shipped off again, he usually didn’t do that.

“Still.  You’re fucking lucky.”

“Whatever,” Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“Your face looks awful,” Nick replied dryly. 

“Gee thanks.”

Sebastian was looking at Nick with a smirk when the door to the choir room burst open and slammed against the wall with a deafening sound.  Sebastian jumped, and the jolt caused him to groan in pain.

Kurt strode in, clad in all black.  He was wearing a pair of very skinny jeans, a fitted short-sleeved black button down and tie, and his knee high boots that Sebastian loved so much.  Damn he looked good in black.  It made his pale skin look even brighter and softer somehow, and it made Sebastian want to reach out and touch him. 

And he would if Kurt didn’t have an expression that would kill him if he dared to make eye contact. 

“Fuck,” Nick whispered next to him.  “How did he get in here?”

Kurt walked over to him and threw down his messenger bag at Sebastian’s feet.  Sebastian turned his head and closed his eyes, flinching instinctively.  Jeff chortled, and the other Warblers sat watching, snickering behind their hands.

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly and looked up, hoping that he didn’t look as scared as he actually was. 

Nick leaned over, “Don’t make eye contact.” 

Sebastian snorted, before he could stop himself.  And Kurt’s eyebrow rose along with another searing glare.  He’d seen Kurt mad.   But not _this_ mad. 

“Hi Firebird,” Sebastian smiled.

“Don’t you _‘Hi Firebird’_ me,” Kurt glared down at him.  “Do you have any idea what I’ve been through over the past few days?”

“Um.  Yes?” Sebastian wasn’t sure that was the right answer, and judging by the twitch of Kurt’s eyebrow, it hadn’t been.

“No, you don’t know.  Don’t even _pretend_ like you know.  I’ll deal with the fact that I was worried sick about you in a minute.  And it looks like I had reason, now that I see that someone used a meat tenderizer on your gorgeous face.”

Sebastian grinned at the gorgeous remark, and he winked at Nick.  Firebird couldn’t possibly be that mad if he was still susceptible to his charm.

“Just wipe that disrespectful smirk off your face, Smythe,” Kurt snarled at him. 

Sebastian dropped the grin and looked up at him seriously, “Sorry.”

The Warblers that had been snickering were full out laughing at him now.  He glared at them, and one of them made a whipping sound, and the accompanying hand gesture, and Sebastian frowned at him. 

“Look at me, Sebastian.”

Sebastian glanced back and forth for a split second.  He had two choices.  Do what Kurt asked and prove he was whipped, and face further ridicule.  Or he could ignore Kurt’s command and face additional wrath, which may or may not include a longer ban on sex. 

Well, that seemed to be a no-brainer.  So he sucked it up and looked at Kurt. 

And he ignored the second crack of a symbolic whip in the background.

“I know all about your fight because your two little minions crumpled this morning.  And don’t give me that stupid creed about how the first rule of the fucking idiotic Fight Club is that you don’t talk about the fucking idiotic Fight Club.”

“Shit.  Puck did it, didn’t he?”

God, Kurt was so hot when he was pissed.  His face got all flushed, and the pink blush traveled down his chest, and Sebastian just wanted to go upstairs and strip him and follow the blush with his mouth.

“As a matter of fact, yes he did.  But that’s beside the point.  Do you have any idea what’s been going through my mind?  What I’ve been through since Sunday?”

“Um.  No?” Sebastian went the other route this time.

“Well, you should have.”

Okay, that had been the wrong answer too.  How could both _yes_ and _no_ be wrong answers?

Some of the Warblers were slowly exiting behind Kurt, and Sebastian could sympathize.  Kurt was scary sometimes, but at least those bastards weren’t in the direct line of fire. 

“You can all go,” Kurt gestured throughout the room at the newer Warblers.  “But you two will stay,” he pointed to Jeff and Nick. 

A group of Warblers followed the first refugees out of the choir room.  Thad and Trent stayed, probably to spy on him and report back to Blaine about how Kurt had killed him right there in the choir room and was now available again for dating purposes.  David stayed too, and that was most likely to report back to Wes about the disgrace and murder of Sebastian Smythe.  A few other Warblers stayed, and they were the ones who’d looked at Blaine with disapproval on Tuesday night. 

“And don’t think you’re off the hook, Nick Duval,” Kurt pointed.

“Me? What did I do?”

“You pissed off Jeff, and he felt the need to fight because of it.  So I indirectly blame you if he got hurt.  _Did_ you get hurt, Jeff?” He turned to the blonde as he spoke.

“Um. Kind of.”

“Well, that’s what you get for joining a stupid fight club, you idiot,” Kurt turned on him as well.  “I can’t believe you thought fighting was a suitable manner in which to handle your frustration with him.”

“Wait, I though you blamed Nick?” Jeff scrambled for a defense.

“Just because he pissed you off doesn’t mean you have the right to be an idiot alongside Sebastian.”

“Hey,” Sebastian was offended.

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Kurt glared down at him. 

Sebastian closed his mouth and sat back gently.  He was in enough trouble as it was.  He should probably just shut up right now. 

“I understand why you felt the need to fight Blaine, even though I disagree with the behavior itself.”  Kurt put his hands on his hips and looked down at Sebastian.

“You do?”

“Yes.  I wasn’t ignoring your comments about letting someone defend me for a change.  I get it.  I really do.  But even if you didn’t necessarily lie to me, you’ve been avoiding me to the point where my Dad is suspicious of you now.”

“What?” Sebastian struggled to get up, but Kurt’s glare forced him back down.

“My father and I got to have a wonderfully uncomfortable conversation this morning about his theory that you dumped me because you finally got what you wanted from me last weekend.  And I blame you for the humiliation of _that_ exchange.”

“What?” Sebastian felt his mouth drop open.  Great, Smythe.  Piss off the father.  Brilliant plan.

“So not only did I _not_ know why you were avoiding me, I had to try to convince my father, who isn’t very happy with you right now, that it _wasn’t_ because you’d used me and were trying to get rid of me. Blaine’s been trying to tell me something for the past two days, and he’s been way too happy about it.  So I was suspicious that he’d tried to hit on you, because let’s face it.  It’s only a matter of time before he does,” Kurt’s voice broke. 

“Kurt,” Sebastian interrupted, but Kurt held up his hand.

“All of that drama could have been avoided if you’d just fucking talked to me.  And after all this, you’ll be lucky if I have sex with you at _all_ anytime in the near future.  Now get your ass upstairs to your dorm room.  I want to see how badly you’re hurt.  Because that will determine how badly I’m going to beat you myself.”

“Hang on,” Sebastian said as he got up slowly. 

Kurt looked at him, eyes widened at how stiffly Sebastian was moving.  “Oh my god, you’re _really_ hurt.”

“Yeah, kind of,” Sebastian smiled wryly and straightened up.  Kurt walked over to him and Sebastian put his hands on his face, pulling him in for a kiss.  He needed to regain the upper hand in this downward-spiraling argument.

“I’m sorry.  I was only avoiding you because I thought you’d kill me for fighting Blaine.  It didn’t even occur to me that your dad would make that assumption.”

“Me neither.”

“Let’s go upstairs.  You can yell at me some more there.  You’ve already scared the Warblers into quitting practice early anyway.”

“I’m not having sex with you when we get up there,” Kurt pressed his lips together.  “Just so you know.” 

“Okay,” Sebastian replied. 

Nick and Jeff laughed at him for his easy acquiescence.  He flipped them off surreptitiously, and he distracted Kurt with another kiss.

“I’m sorry, Firebird.” Sebastian pulled him closer, and he felt just the tiniest bit of softening of Kurt’s rigid stance. 

Trent walked past, and he stopped where they were standing.  “You know.  I think I get what you mean now about Blaine.  And I’m sorry Kurt.  More of us should have stood up for you back when you were a Warbler.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt looked at Trent in surprise.

Sebastian shook his head at Trent, to cut off anything else he was going to say.  He hadn’t planned on telling Kurt what he’d found out about the solo auditions. 

“Nothing important,” Trent seemed to get the hint.  “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for the crap you’ve been through.”

“Thank you, Trent.”

He nodded and he walked out the door.  Thad followed, glaring at Kurt again. 

David walked up.  “I should have interfered, and I didn’t.  I’m sorry about that.”

“Okay, you’re forgiven, David.  For what I have no idea.”  Kurt looked over at Sebastian in confusion.

David nodded and he held out his hand to shake Kurt’s.  “So how did our endearing spy get in this time?”

Kurt laughed.  “Same way as the first time.  There’s this really cute security guy who works on Tuesdays and Thursdays.  I bribed him with baked goods then, and I kept him supplied while I went here.  So I brought more for him today.”

“Wait, is his name Derek?” Sebastian laughed.

“Yeah.  How do you know him?”

Sebastian shook his head.  “Not important.  And here I thought I was the only one who bribed him.”

“Are you kidding me?  I charmed him long before your frustrating face showed up.  He even hugged me a while ago.”

Sebastian frowned, “He hugged you?”

“Be jealous.  You deserve it for not telling me the whole story,” Kurt glared at him again.

“I _did_ apologize,” Sebastian reminded softly, but with a little bit of a snap in his voice.    

Kurt’s left eyebrow rose in challenge, and Sebastian bit his lip.  “Sorry, baby.”

David clapped Sebastian on the shoulder gently.  “Never thought I’d see the day, Seb.”

 

 

“They really need elevators in this place,” Kurt complained when they finally got to Sebastian’s room.  “You doing okay?”

It had taken a while to get upstairs, because of the stiffness.  “Yeah, baby, I’m fine.”

“I’m still mad at you.”

“Are you reminding me, or _you_?” Sebastian grinned at him.

“Maybe both.  Now strip.”

“Damn, that sounds hot.  It’s too bad that I know you aren’t going to take advantage of me when I do it.”

Kurt smirked at him.  “Strip.”

“I may need help.  Alex had to help me get the shirt and tie on this morning.”

Kurt stepped forward and loosened his tie and pulled it off over his head.  He began unbuttoning the dress shirt of the uniform.  “Were you unable to use your fingers too?”

Sebastian smirked. “Maybe.  You better keep doing it just in case.  You did mention you have a thing for the Dalton tie and slacks right?”

“Shut up,” Kurt smirked, and then his face fell when he pushed the edges of Sebastian’s shirt out of the way.  “Oh, Bas.” 

He’d found the bruises from the round of punches right after Blaine had been called out for violations. 

Sebastian looked at him, and Kurt had tears in his eyes.  He wiped them on his sleeve, and looked up, “This is why I didn’t want you to fight.” 

Kurt reached out and slid his hand over the largest bruise on his abdomen.  His touch was soft and slow, and Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation.  He knew Kurt didn’t mean for it to be arousing, but Sebastian was pretty sure that no matter what Kurt’s intent would be, his touch would always affect him that way. 

“Not because of my dad?” Sebastian cleared his throat.

“Well, that too.  But he’s a pretty good fighter.  And he kind of brags about not always being fair.  He’s always chalked it up to ‘ _doing what he has to do_ ’ because of the whole Sadie Hawkins thing.  If you fight fair, you get defeated apparently.  He’s easily provoked too.” 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I provoked him until he disqualified himself for violations.  He was thrown out of the Club permanently.”

“Wow.  What did you say?”

“I was talking about how good we are.  And how nothing he did could come between us.  And Sam mentioned about how I would be going home to you after the fight.  And I talked about how sexy you are, and Puck may have mentioned something about wanting to bow down and worship your ass.”

Kurt snorted and he cupped Sebastian’s face, on the side with the bruise.  “You said that about us?  You really _suck_ because that’s making me not be so mad at you right now.”

Kurt leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the bruise on Sebastian’s face.  Sebastian turned his face in his direction, and felt the quiet and slow breath against his skin.  Neither one of them moved, and Sebastian snaked his arm around Kurt’s waist.  Kurt’s hands slid over his shoulders, and the shirt slipped off easily, and down until it caught at his wrists.

“I _do_ suck,” Sebastian agreed as he turned his face again toward Kurt’s mouth. 

“It makes me hate you a little bit.  The fact that you suck, that is.  I wanted to come here and kick your ass for hiding this from me.  But now, I want to find Blaine and make him hurt for doing this to you,” Kurt whispered as he turned his head away.  “I hardly ever get angry enough to hurt physically someone, and the times that I have been have either involved you, or Blaine, or David Karofsky.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian whispered. 

“Can you sit down?” Kurt cleared his throat and stepped away from him.

Sebastian nodded and lowered himself onto his mattress. 

Kurt grabbed his bag, and he pulled out a tube of something and threw it at the bed.  Then he went into the bathroom and Sebastian heard him run some water.  Kurt came back out with a medium sized bowl of water, and he walked over to his bag again.  “Epsom salts,” he said as he pulled the container out of the bag.  “It’s to reduce swelling.  Can you lie down?”

“What did you mean?”  Sebastian leaned back gently and he pulled his legs up to straighten them out. 

Kurt sat next to him.  “The water is warm, but it’ll feel cold pretty soon.  I’m going to put these cloths over you.  Ideally, you should take a bath to soak in the salts, but I noticed that you only seem to have a shower in there.”  Kurt grimaced.  “It won’t work as well, but I have the arnica cream too.”

“Stop avoiding.  What did you mean?”

“I’m not avoiding.”

“Yes, you are,” Sebastian searched his face.  “Even though you were mad enough to finish me off, you brought all this stuff to make me feel better?”

“Yes.  Puck said you had bruises, and I already had the stuff to help,” Kurt shrugged. 

“Why do you just have this stuff handy?” Sebastian watched the blush that spread across Kurt’s face and down his throat. 

“Habit.  I used to get a lot of bruises at school.  I like my skin as it is.  So I took extra care whenever it happened.  It doesn’t happen much anymore,” Kurt looked away.  “A few more minutes and I can take those off.  I can tell you’re shivering.”

“It’s the air conditioning combined with the damp.  Why doesn’t it happen anymore?” Sebastian prodded, knowing the direction this conversation was going to go.

“Only one person ever actually targeted me with the intent to really hurt me.  The other stuff, while they caused some bruises, were for humiliation.”

“Bear Cub.”

“Yeah.  I mean, I get it now why he was doing it.  He was scared, and he had all kinds of confusing feelings about me.  And you both know how out there I can be with my personality.  He was angry because I could be so out and proud, and he took it out on me long before he took it out on himself.  Neither way was the right way, and he’s better now.  But I don’t know if being friends with him is helping him or hurting him.”

“It’s helping him.  I guarantee it’s helping.”

“How can you know that?” Kurt smiled sadly.  He took off the cloths, and he spread some cream over Sebastian’s chest gently.  He could probably do it himself, and Kurt would know that, but he seemed to want to do it, so Sebastian was going to let him. 

“Even when we were just friends, being with me didn’t do anything to help Blaine.  It made him _more_ self-destructive and attention seeking,” Kurt continued.

“Can I file this under not to be used against me later?” Sebastian replied.

Kurt laughed, “Of course.  Any admissions of admiration for me are automatically filed there for you.”

Sebastian smiled. “I know this because you’re _you_.”

“What does that even mean?”

Sebastian held one hand up to Kurt’s face and turned him so that he was looking at him. 

“You’re special.  There is something about you that draws people to you.  And even when they act like assholes to you, being around you makes them want to be a better person.  I can see it in everybody you know.  Sam.  Puck.  Even your crazy step-brother.  I _know_ it happened to me.  I can even see some of it in Blaine.  I think he _wants_ to be better, but he doesn’t understand how to be.  And Bear Cub is getting better in part _because_ you’re there for him.  And I don’t ever want you to forget that.”


	25. Chapter 25

After about an hour of just hanging out in Sebastian’s room, wrapped up against each other on his bed, nodding off and talking, Kurt laughed softly to himself when a particular ridiculous thought hit him.

“What are you laughing at?” Sebastian rolled his head towards him and smiled.

“How do you feel about the name Chin as a nickname?” Kurt giggled. 

“What the hell?”

“I was just lying here and staring at the ceiling, wondering if you were asleep again, and I was thinking about how my nickname is Firebird, and it has such meaning to you.  But my nicknames for you have been portions of your name.  And I can’t use Meerkat or Chipmunk because they were originally insults.”

Sebastian laughed, “You’re insane.  Where the hell did Chin come from though?”

“Well, I started out calling you Seb, like David did back in the choir room.  I tried to like it, but that’s the one Blaine used to use around me, so it was kind of tainted for me.  I kind of like Bas, but I never asked you how you felt about it.  And Chin is the last part of your name.  _Seb_.  _Bas_.  _Chin_.”

Sebastian laughed again, “You’re crazy.”

“I never denied that, by the way.  My mind works in mysterious ways.”

“Obviously.”

“Shut it, Smythe.  What do you think?  Would you prefer I come up with my own creative and non-insulting nickname?  Do you prefer Bas?  How about “Hey Normal Sized Warbler”?  I definitely can’t use Chipmunk because I referred to you as a criminal chipmunk once.”

Sebastian smiled at him, “I like Bas.  Especially the way you say it, all breathy and soft.  Meerkat is fine with me, too.  You did say they were cute.”

“I hardly think you strive to be described as cute,” Kurt tilted his head against Sebastian’s.

“True.  I’d prefer something to truly describe my innate sex appeal and charm as well as my indisputable desirability,” Sebastian whispered.

“Let’s not forget your humility and unpretentiousness.”

“True, you really can’t leave those out either,” Sebastian moved to his side, slowly. 

“Hey, take it easy,” Kurt turned on his side to face him and helped him move.  “You comfortable?”

“Yeah.  This is better.  Now cuddle.”  Sebastian looked deadly serious, and Kurt would be damned if that wasn’t the most adorable sight he’d ever seen.

He giggled.  “You’re worse than Noah.  At least he doesn’t just _demand_ a cuddle.”

“I get privileges, and I’m pulling rank right now.  I’ve had to put up with Puck’s cuddle whorishness for too long without actually getting my time.  He even took you away when I finally got to put my head in your lap.”

“We cuddled during the movies we watched,” Kurt reminded, and he left out the fact that Noah had gotten another cuddle session the night before.  That was probably better left unsaid at the moment.

“Not alone.  We had to do the rated PG version for your step-brother.”

“Okay, Meerkat, come here.” Kurt pulled Sebastian’s head so that it rested in the crook of his neck.  Then he wrapped his arms around him.  He felt Sebastian’s leg insert itself between both of his, and then Sebastian sighed with contentment. 

“Better,” Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt smiled at him, but of course, Sebastian couldn’t possibly see Kurt’s face from this angle.  But it didn’t really matter.  “Guess what?”

“What?”

“I had a feeling you were going to vote for Meerkat, and I did some research of my own.  Did you know that there is a spirit totem of a meerkat?”

“Nope.”

“I found lots of different things that it could mean.  One was that being visited by a meerkat in a dream meant that you were searching for higher learning.”

“Of course, that’s understandable since I’m a genius.”

Kurt snorted.  “Hush.  It also means that you are searching for awareness.”

“I’m searching for awareness of what kind of dreams you may be having about me.”

“Shut up, Meerkat.”

“Make me, Firebird.”

“Shh.  I also found information that meerkats represent like-mindedness, unity and hierarchy.  So we really need to have a discussion about who is in charge in this relationship,” Kurt smirked.

Sebastian snorted against his throat, “I vote for me since I am, _in fact_ , the meerkat here.”

“Of course you do.  But I’d like to present evidence that you are, _in fact_ , a whipped meerkat.”

“Fuck.  I knew that display downstairs was going to come back and bite me in the ass,” Sebastian muttered.

“Um. I’d like to point out, that it is in fact you, as one of the three sons obsessed with the Firebird, who is obsessed with _my_ glowing, inspirational ass.  Therefore wouldn’t it be more appropriate the other way around?”

Sebastian laughed against him. “I’ll bite your inspirational ass later.”

“It wasn’t an invitation, it was an observation, you pervert.”

“I think pervert should be my nickname.  You say it with such affection.”

Kurt giggled.  “I’m not calling you pervert in public.”

“Oh, but Meerkat is better?”

“Until I come up with a nickname that covers all of your traits, it’ll do.”

“You could just call me Sexy.  Cause that’s the truth,” Sebastian kissed his throat.

“Your modesty just moves me sometimes.”

“I know.  I’m _your_ smirky little meerkat after all.”

“Yes, you are,” Kurt cuddled him a little closer.

“Do you ever wonder if there’s a reason why people are in your life?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“You mean like in the song from Wicked?”

“Which song?  I’ve only seen that show once.”

“It’s called ‘ _For Good_.’  It’s my second favorite song from the show, after ‘ _Defying Gravity_.’  And it’s tragic that you’ve only seen the show once.  Although I am impressed you’ve seen it at _least_ once.”

“How does it go?”

“Well there’s really one verse that stands out regarding what you said.  It’s not a love song.  It’s the song of friendship between Elphaba and Galinda.”

“Will you at least sing that verse?”

“You’re lucky I know this show well enough to do the entire thing acapella.”

“Then sing it.”  He sounded petulant, and it was again, too fucking adorable.

 _“I’ve heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason.  Bringing something we must learn.  And we are led, to those who help us most to grow.  If we let them.  And we help them in return.  Well, I don’t know if I believe that’s true.  But I know I’m who I am today, because I knew you….”_ Kurt sang softly _._

“I love your voice,” Sebastian whispered.  “It is really just fucking amazing.  I can’t believe you don’t get more chances to sing in competition.”

“Thank you.  Don’t get me started,” Kurt snorted.  “I could whine about that all night if I do.”

“The lyrics are exactly what I’m talking about, too.  Like there is a reason why someone is in your life, but you don’t know why until you stop fighting it and then you unexpectedly find out why.”

“You’re very introspective.  Have you been this way ever since you got your brains knocked out?”

Sebastian laughed softly.  “Shut up.  I’ve been thinking about how different things might have been if certain things in my life hadn’t happened.”

“Like what?”

“Timothy for one.  Maybe it was all supposed to happen exactly the way it happened.  Because if it hadn’t, then I wouldn’t have gone to France.  And if that hadn’t happened, I might not be _here_ right now.”

He had a feeling that Sebastian meant with Kurt, and not just here at Dalton. 

“I get that.  And you know what I wonder sometimes?” Kurt replied.

“What?”

“Maybe I was supposed to have the Bear Cub in my life, regardless of what he’d done in the past, because we were _supposed_ to become friends.  And he and I have helped each other to grow in different ways.  Like in the song.  And by association, maybe I was supposed to have the Hobbit in my life too.  I’ve _definitely_ changed because of him.  In some good ways and some bad ways.  But I’ve changed.”

“And the Meerkat found his way to you through the Hobbit.”

“Yeah.  If I hadn’t been dating the Hobbit, we might have never crossed each other’s paths at any time other than competitions,” Kurt smiled.  “He’d still be at Dalton.”

“I would have found you at a competition,” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer, well if it was possible to be closer, anyway.  They were pretty much as close as they could get.

It was almost like Sebastian was fighting against the idea that Kurt wouldn’t be here with him if he thought any more about the different directions their lives had taken.

“You sound awfully sure of that,” Kurt smiled.

“I am.”

“You wanted to know what I meant by a comment a while ago.  About wanting to hurt people but only where you three are involved.  It’s kind of complicated,” Kurt said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I always had these daydreams of punching David in the face when he was bullying me.  I knew it wouldn’t get me anywhere because he could completely kick my ass.  So I always used my words.  But the anger towards him was always there,” Kurt dragged his fingers across Sebastian’s back.

“Understandable.”

“With Blaine, it’s always been more like resentment, because I really did love him in the beginning.  I thought I could keep him from acting like he does by turning _myself_ into something different.  But I was wrong.  There have been times I just wanted to slap him, but I never wanted to actually _harm_ him until he slept with David.  That was the line he crossed that I couldn’t overlook.  Not because he cheated on me, but because he manipulated David.”

“He messed with _your_ Bear Cub.”

“It’s not even that he was _my_ Bear Cub, because he’s not really _mine_ , even if _he_ really wants to be.  I saw David afterwards, and he was hurt because sleeping with Blaine hurt _me_.  And David felt worse about it than Blaine did.  It’s part of the reason he finally decided to move on and date other people.  And what Blaine put _him_ through was unforgivable to me.  If he had slept with David because he had fallen for him, or because they were confused about feelings they might have for each other, it would have been totally different.”

“But he didn’t.”

“No.  He slept with David because David wanted _me_ , and it’s as simple as that.  He never wanted David for himself.  He just wanted David to want _him_ the way he’d always wanted me.  I don’t even have words to describe how angry I was.  Yes, I was attracted to David, and I did like the way it felt to have someone be that crazy about me.  But being in a relationship with him for that reason alone wouldn’t have been fair to him.  I wouldn’t have crossed that line, and not only because I was already in a relationship.  I couldn’t do that when I didn’t even know what _I_ wanted at the time.”

“True,” Sebastian breathed against him. 

“Does it bother you if I talk about them?”

“No.  Because you’re not with them.  You might be talking about them and how they’re involved in your life, but you are wrapped up in my arms while you’re doing it.  I know you’re mine.”

Kurt smiled.  He really just loved it when Sebastian said things like that.  He sounded so honest, and he didn’t even try to hide how he felt about Kurt.  Even if the closest he’d gotten to saying it was singing a line of a song to him.

“And then there’s you, my sexy little Meerkat.”

He could feel Sebastian smile against his throat. 

“I know you’ve wanted to hurt me quite a few times.”

Kurt laughed, “I thought I had kept that so well hidden.”

“You’re not _that_ good of an actor,” Sebastian snorted.

“While you make me want to wipe the smirk off your face with a well-placed slap, I’d rather just kiss it off, to tell you the truth.  I’ve enjoyed thoughts of bringing you harm, it wasn’t until the slushie thing that they were real.  I thought, at the time, that I’d never want to hurt someone more than I did you then.”

“But?”

“But then Blaine started with his martyrdom, and I was just over it.  I couldn’t take the constant reminders of how noble he’d been to throw himself in front of me.”

“And now?”

“The flare of anger I felt when I saw your bruises was the worst.  It reached levels of rage that I’d never felt before.  I sincerely wanted to walk out of this room and find him, and then just physically _injure_ him for leaving marks on you.  For _touching_ you at all,” Kurt whispered furiously.

Sebastian leaned back and he looked at Kurt.  “Wow.”

“Yeah.  Wow.  I had that epiphany too.  You are pulling outside of the designated cuddling parameters.  Does that mean you don’t need more?”

“No, it does not mean that,” Sebastian dug his head back into the space between Kurt’s shoulder and head.   “My intention is to get more overall cuddle time than Puck.”

“You have quite a bit of catching up to do then.”

“Fine.  And at some point, we must designate a cuddle time that can be interrupted by Puck, so that he can witness you being wrapped all around me and not him.”

“You’re awful.  First the Clone, and now the Cuddle Slut.  You can’t rub it in to everybody you know.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not nice for one thing.”

“I’m sorry.  Have you met me?” Sebastian asked against his throat.

Kurt snorted, “My mistake.  Never mind.”

“Okay, let’s just say that David was still interested in you.  What would you do?”

“What made you think of that?” 

“Nothing really.  But let’s say he was.  Let’s say he moved on, dated other people, and he still decided that you were the person he wanted to be with.  What would you want to do?  Would you want me to let you go then?”

“Sebastian, look at me.”

He pulled his head back and looked up at Kurt. 

“I want to be with _you_.  Maybe we didn’t go into this with the intention of becoming a couple, but I’m not giving this up without a fight.  So if you think you’re going to do something gallantly stupid like give me up so he can have me, you’d better think again.  You’ve plainly said you won’t give me up for Blaine, so why would do that for David?”

“David is different than Blaine,” Sebastian shrugged against him.  “So, you wouldn’t want him?”

“I don’t want to be with David.  I don’t want to be with Blaine.  I want to be with you.”

Sebastian leaned in closer and sighed.  “Okay.  Just needed confirmation.”

“You’re all kinds of needy today.  Is there something else bothering you?”

“Other than you saying you won’t have sex with me, no.”

Kurt laughed.  “Are you sure?”

“Well, let’s see.  The Hobbit is constantly after you to come back to him.  The Bear Cub is so nobly in love with you that it irritates the shit out of me.  And your two best friends get more physical contact with you on a daily basis than I do.  I’m just a little put out by that if you must know.  And to complicate matters, your father is pissed at me for something I unintentionally did.  So, no.  Nothing’s bothering me,” he deadpanned.

“My life is complicated, that’s for sure.”

“And chock-full of Bear Cubs, Meerkats and Hobbits,” Sebastian replied sardonically.

“Don’t forget the Clones and Cuddle Sluts.”

Sebastian snorted.  “Of course not.  We can’t forget them.  Pretty soon, Jeff and Nick will be after you too.  I wish you’d go back to just having female friends.  It’s much less competition.”

Kurt kissed him on the top of the head, “You don’t have competition.  I’m all _yours_.”

“Good.”

“How are you feeling?  I probably should be getting home.”

“Better.  Still sore.  You know, I may still need a nurse this weekend during my trip home.”

“You may?”

“Yeah.  You know how I get.  I won’t do whatever I need to do.  It might be a good idea to take someone with me to make sure I do what I’m supposed to.  You know.  During the ride home.”

“So you’re saying you need a nurse to go with you?  Or you need someone to be there to deflect the wrath of your father?”

Sebastian snorted, “That too.”

“If you want me to go with you, just say it.”

“Go with me?”

“Yes, I’ll go with you.  If you’re sure that your family won’t mind.  And you come to my house tomorrow to show my father your battle wounds so he’ll stop thinking you fucked me and chucked me.”

Sebastian laughed uncontrollably into his neck.  “I can’t believe you just said that.  That’s not how _he_ said it, is it?”

“No, that was part of my impromptu script for when I convinced Noah and Sam that I was crushed by the possibility that you’d abandoned me after our fantastic night of sex.  That’s how I got them to confess.”

“You are diabolical.”

“I know.  I pull it off so well though.”

 

 

Blaine looked down when his phone rang.  He was nursing a few bruises from his run-in with Sebastian the other night.  Nothing on his face, thank goodness. 

They weren’t bad, but the Warbler had managed to get a few good hits in during their fight. 

He’d cursed himself when he realized that Sebastian was just setting him up to get thrown out by provoking him.  Kurt had been right when he’d said that Blaine let people get to him too easily.  He’d overreacted, and now the leaders of the Fight Club wouldn’t let him come back, founder or not. 

Blaine answered the call, and it was Thad.

 _“Hey, Kurt’s here today.  I really think you’re just going to have to give up.  They seemed pretty into each other.  And Kurt didn’t stay mad at him long_. _”_

“Shit.  I was afraid of that.”

_“He’s still upstairs with Sebastian.  But Kurt doesn’t seem to know about the audition thing.  Trent tried to bring it up, and Sebastian freaked out when it looked like Trent was going to mention it.”_

“Why wouldn’t he tell Kurt?  That would be all Kurt would need to give up on me for good.”

 _“I don’t know.  Why are you so dead set on getting him back?  We’ve done some pretty shitty things to him.  And it_ was _your idea to do that audition thing.”_

“Well, I wasn’t _in love_ with him at the time.  I’m sure he’ll understand that we did that long before he and I ever started dating.”

_“But you were his friend.  Or you were supposed to be.  And how do I even fit in here?”_

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

_“I mean, that I’m seeing some similarities in how you acted with me last year and how you were acting with Kurt.  And I don’t like them.”_

“You’re imagining things, Thad.  We’re buddies.”

_“Yeah, maybe.  But you seem to turn on your buddies, and I don’t want to have anything to do with that.”_

Thad hung up on him, and Blaine tossed his phone on the bed. 

_Shit._

Blaine lay back on his bed and sighed. 

Sebastian was winning. 

He’d tried to get Kurt alone so he could talk about them again, and let him know that Sebastian had challenged him.  He was hoping to get to Kurt first, but Kurt was ninja-like in his ability to avoid him.  He’d hadn’t been this successful in avoiding Kurt since the day he’d found out about Blaine and David sleeping together. 

Blaine had to make him see that Sebastian wasn’t good enough for Kurt because he was too promiscuous.  Maybe Blaine was being hypocritical given what he’d done, and he could admit to that.  But he’d made a _mistake_ sleeping with David. 

At least he wasn’t someone who’d slept with everybody in Scandal’s. 

Blaine wanted a relationship, and Sebastian didn’t, and Blaine had to make Kurt see that.  And Blaine wanted that relationship to be with Kurt. 

Kurt couldn’t commit to Sebastian.  He didn’t do sex for sex’s sake, and that’s exactly what Sebastian would want.  He’d pegged Sebastian from the beginning, that first day at Dalton.

He’d liked the attention from Sebastian at first.  And it had been pretty nice sitting at the table in the Lima Bean, knowing that both guys he was with wanted him so much.  It had been satisfying, and maybe that made him vain, but he liked knowing that Sebastian had wanted him as much as Kurt had. 

He hadn’t imagined all that, and Kurt had to see that Sebastian could never want him the same way he’d wanted Blaine.

Blaine’s phone rang again, and he sighed when he picked it up.

“Cooper?”

_“Hey little bro.  Just thought I’d let you know that I’m coming to town next week for a visit.”_

Blaine closed his eyes and bit back a groan of irritation. 

This was the very last thing he needed right now.


	26. Chapter 26

“I completely disagree, you know,” Chandler smirked at Dave. 

“Why am I not surprised by that at all?” Dave stood up and walked into his kitchen for a drink. “Do you want something?”

“Sure.  Whatever you’re getting.  We really need to talk about this.”

“No, we don’t.  We can agree to disagree about this.”

“But that doesn’t accomplish anything.  Agreeing to disagree is pointless.”

“That’s because you need to win every argument you get into,” Dave laughed as walked back into the living room, and he tossed Chandler a soda. 

“That’s beside the point,” Chandler popped open his drink and grinned at him. 

“Actually, that is completely my point,” Dave smiled as he sat back down on the couch next to Chandler. 

His boyfriend, and that was a word he couldn’t even believe he was using, just smirked at him.  Chandler climbed on his lap, straddling him, and he moved Dave’s arms so that they were wrapped around his waist. 

Dave leaned his head back and smiled, “What are you doing?”

Chandler was a refreshing change in his life.  He was totally out there, flirtatious, and he never let Dave think for one moment that he wasn’t attractive.  It was both exhilarating and scary at the same time, because he’d never felt anything passionate before about anyone else but Fancy.  But here sat Chandler, on his lap, and the feelings for him were strong too.  Maybe stronger.  He wasn’t sure yet.  But it felt good to be with Chandler, and he didn’t want to give that up. 

But he also didn’t want to screw it up by doing anything stupid.

His dad liked Chandler too.  They’d bonded a little during their first meeting, and his father was just happy to see Dave smiling for once.  Chandler had told him a few days later that Dave’s dad had pulled him off to the side and thanked him for putting that smile on Dave’s face. 

“Nothing,” Chandler bent down and kissed him.  “You’re always so suspicious.”

“We agreed to take it slow, remember?”

“Actually, you stated that you wanted to take it slow because you had screwed up with someone else.  I never agreed to that at all.  And I don’t agree that we shouldn’t go further than making out.  Because, damn.  Have you seen you?  How am I supposed to just sit here while you sit there looking like that?”

Dave laughed, “You don’t have to butter me up.”

“This is what I’m talking about.  This crazy idea that you aren’t the hottest fucking thing on the planet.  Where the hell did that come from?” 

Dave looked up at him soberly.  “It’s nothing.”

“No, it isn’t.  It’s something, and we need to deal with it.”

“Can we not talk about it?”

“Nope.  We must talk.  But can I just say?  Arms.  Damn these arms,” Chandler rubbed his hands up and down Dave’s biceps.  “These arms kill me.  Please stop hiding them.  Or you know, please throw me on the bed or something.  I’m good with either,” Chandler licked his lips and smiled down at him.

Dave grinned at him, “You think about sex a lot, were you aware?”

“Oh yes.  I’m very aware.  And it doesn’t help that I have a thing for guys bigger than me.  And you are just perfect with your face, and your arms, and I can’t help but picture you in a football uniform, and your ass is amazing by the way.”

“You’re babbling.”

“Don’t care.  Kiss me.”

Dave smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  “You’re pretty damn hot yourself.”

Chandler winked and gave a shrug, “Well, what can I say?  I do try.”

“Be serious.”

“I’ll be serious when you are, and when you tell me what or who has you convinced that you aren’t as sexy as fuck.  And then we can finish talking about why you don’t want to have sex,” Chandler replied earnestly this time. 

Dave sighed.  He did need to talk to Chandler about it.   He couldn’t just avoid the subject forever.

“It was Kurt,” David said quietly.  “Well, not just him.  But he was the start of it.”

“Ah.  The enigma that is Kurt Hummel.  The guy you bullied into leaving school despite the fact that you had feelings for him.”

“Why do I tell you shit?”

“Because you can’t resist my interrogation skills.”

“I don’t believe biting someone’s earlobe is actually considered an interrogation skill,” Dave laughed.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Remember when I told you that he chased me into the locker room the day I kissed him?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I found out I wasn’t his type.”

“Well, you’re _mine_.  Kurt is gorgeous.  I’ll give him that, but he’s not my type at all.”

“Good to know.  But the point of it is that Kurt told me that I was going to be bald by the time I was thirty, I sweated too much, and I was chubby, and then he called me a scared little boy who couldn’t accept being ordinary.”

“ _Ouch_.  But at least you didn't do something stupid like kick his ass, because then you would have felt worse about yourself.  Now, if you’d thrown me into a wall, I’d have chased your ass into the locker room and handed you your balls on a silver platter.”

Dave snorted, “Yeah, I know that.  I know it was his way of fighting back.  And I’d like to see you try handing me my balls.”

“Then you’ll have to take me upstairs, buddy,” Chandler winked.  “I don’t serve balls without some compensation.”

Dave laughed.  “My point is that the words stuck.  And Blaine didn’t help.”

“Ah.  Okay, I know you slept with him.  But there has to be more to that story.”

“He only slept with me after I told him how I felt about Kurt.  I found out afterwards that he kind of goes after guys who have an interest in Kurt.  So he didn’t do it because he just had this uncontrollable urge to have me.  Well, he sort of did I guess.  But not because he wanted _me_.  More because he wanted me to want him instead of Kurt.”

“Wait, wasn’t Blaine Kurt’s boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“And isn’t he that guy that you asked to stop texting you?” Chandler frowned.

“Yes, but he wasn’t texting me because of me.  He wants my help getting Kurt back.”

“Wait.  He wants you, the guy he cheated _with_ , to help him get back with the guy he cheated _on_?”

“Yes,” Dave answered.

“What the hell?”

“I know.”

“Okay, I’m confused.  And Blaine wasn’t the guy at Breadstix with Kurt that night?”

“No, that was Sebastian.”

“And who is Sebastian again?”

“Sebastian is a whole different story.  He’s a pretty good friend now, but we’ve had our conflicts.  He feels guilty because of a comment he made to me about my weight and my looks right before I tried to hang myself.”

“Geez.  Who are these people?  This town is like a scene out of a daytime drama.”

Dave snorted, “Tell me about it.”

“Okay, so first Kurt told you that you were too sweaty, chubby, and possibly balding, then the guy who took your virginity only slept with you because you wanted _his_ boyfriend.  And then another friend made fun of your weight and looks, and this is why you have trouble believing that I think you’re the hottest guy in Lima.”

“Basically.”

“Well, obviously, there’s only one way to fix this,” Chandler replied.

“How?”

“Sleep with me,” Chandler leered at him, and Dave sighed in amusement.  “Let me help you figure out if _I’m_ your type too.”

“You’re relentless.”

“Yes, I am.  And you will be _mine_ , Mr. Karofsky.  Mark my words.  You _will_ be mine, and your Fancy better just back off.”

 

 

Kurt was back in his room, thinking about the conversation with Sebastian, when there was a rather timid knock on his bedroom door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Sam and Noah were standing there, hesitating right in the arch of the door frame, as if they weren’t sure they were willing to actually enter.

“Did you kill him?” Noah asked.

Kurt turned and put his hands on his hips.  “Why did you two go along with that?  Do you have any idea how bad his chest and stomach are?  They’re _purple_.  And he’s so sore he can barely get up the steps at Dalton.”

Sam winced, “Sounds worse than mine.  How is Jeff?”

“I don’t know.  After I yelled at him and Nick I went upstairs with Sebastian.”

“Is that where you left his body?” Noah asked quietly.

Kurt smirked at him, “You just cannot focus on anything else until your questions are answered, can you?”

“Well, you never actually said you didn’t kill him,” Noah replied.

Sam laughed and nudged Noah with his shoulder. 

“What man.  I’m worried about him.  Kurt went over there determined to kill him,” Noah shrugged.

Kurt walked over to Noah and smirked.  “I didn’t kill him.  It was _worse_.  I took his shirt off and I _cuddled_ with him on his bed for almost an hour and a half.  His head was cradled in my neck and everything.  He was all over me, Noah.  His legs were tangled with mine, and his arms were wrapped around me the whole time.  It was _Rated R_ cuddling.  And all _his_ , Noah.  That was his punishment.”

Noah gasped, and Sam moved to sit down on Kurt’s bed, laughing hysterically. 

Kurt smirked at the look of complete betrayal on Noah’s face. 

“Kurt, you just started dating him!  You can’t just do that with someone you don’t know well!  It’s bad enough you slept with him!”

“Oh my god, Noah.  You spent almost two years fucking every girl at that school, most likely on the very same day you met them, and yet I _cuddle_ too fast?”

Sam was sprawled on Kurt’s bed, laughing uncontrollably, face flushed and eyes closed.  “Oh god, Puck. That’s hilarious.  You should have seen your face,” Sam choked out.

“Shut up Evans,” Noah glared at him.  “Did you tell him about us last night, Kurt?”

Sam shot up and looked between them, obviously concerned that something had gone on between Kurt and Noah.

“No, I didn’t tell him that you needed _cuddling_ last night, and I sure as hell didn’t tell him that you fell asleep in my bed.”  Kurt turned to Sam, “While _I_ slept on the couch.  And neither one of you is going to tell him either.  I will tell him myself this weekend.”

Kurt was making sure to point out where he slept, so Sam wouldn’t get any ideas from Noah’s crazy display of cuddle jealousy.

“That’s good.  You shouldn’t keep secrets,” Sam added.

“Fucking hell, Sam.  He’s _seen_ me cuddle with Noah.  It’s not like I’m cheating.  It’s _cuddling!_   You guys seriously have issues.”

“Cuddling is a big deal for him.  Sebastian is kind of like me.  We’re badass to everybody else.  But there are certain people in our lives that we let close enough to show ourselves.  You guys and Quinn are mine.  You’re obviously Sebastian’s.”

Kurt hadn’t looked at it like that, and when Noah put it that way, it was really sweet. 

He sighed.  Like he needed another reason to fall for Sebastian Smythe. 

“Okay, now that you’re with a guy who isn’t like Blaine, do I still need to schedule time with you?” Noah sat down on the bed next to Sam. 

“Yeah.  How does he feel about us hanging out with you all the time?” Sam added.

“Well, he’s not crazy about it.  He’d rather I just have female friends, apparently.  But he likes you two.”

Puck smirked, “Well, at least it’s not the other one.  After what happened to Sam, I was kind of surprised he didn’t hit on me.  I am a sex shark, after all.”

“Sweetie, he didn’t hit on you because I wouldn’t let you come over.  Didn’t you realize that was the whole reason for your household rules?”

“Wait.  I thought that was just because he hated me.”

“No, Noah.  I kept you away from Blaine so he _couldn’t_ hit on you.  I knew your mouth would get carried away, and you’d say something about my ass, and then he’d have jumped you.”

“You picked him over me?” Noah stood up and glared. 

Kurt looked at him in shock.  He sounded really angry about it.  “What?”

“You fucking picked him over me then.  Why didn’t he have the house rules instead of me?” Noah shouted.  “I was in your life first, you know.”

That perspective hadn’t occurred once to Kurt.  He’d never imagined that Noah would see it as him choosing Blaine over him.  He actually hadn’t realized that Noah would care that much about it. 

But why shouldn’t he have?  Kurt was one of the few people that Noah actually confided in. 

Noah’s and Finn’s relationship had never really recovered fully from the events of sophomore year, and most everybody else besides Sam and Kurt still considered Noah the biggest Lima Loser at McKinley.  Nothing could be farther from the truth, but Noah wasn’t willing to let others get close enough to see that.  Noah had bouts where he doubted himself as well, like when he’d become convinced his future would lead to death or prison before he was thirty years old. 

Kurt was grateful for the bromance that was Noah and Sam.  They could help each other when Kurt wasn’t around for either one of them. 

Sebastian’s comment about Kurt going back to having all female friends had started him thinking.  He’d finally gotten what he wanted years ago, when all he’d wanted was to have male friends who treated him like he wasn’t some carrier of the homosexual plague.  Guys he could hang out with. 

He still loved his girls, even though they could be trying at times, but he liked finally being able to say he was “one of the guys,” even if his idea of that was much different than Noah’s and Sam’s.  He doubted that most “guys” hang out sessions included cuddle time.  And if they did, then he seriously needed to be introduced to the guys in question, because that would actually be pretty damn sexy to watch.

Like a cuddling orgy, he thought with a smile.  That was doable.

“I’m sorry, Noah.  I didn’t look at it like that.  I just didn’t want him to hurt you.  You’ve been through so much already, that I didn’t want him to be able to make it worse for you.  I’m really sorry.”

Noah looked at him, some of the anger seeming to dissipate from his face.  “Okay, I guess I can see why you did it.  To protect me.  But next time, get it through your head that I can handle myself.  And we are supposed to be protecting you sometimes too.  If you’d let me and Sam protect you in the first place, you would have never ended up at Dalton.”

Kurt crossed the room and hugged him.  “What’s this about?”

Sam cleared his throat.  “We found out the other night that he kind of blames himself for you ending up with Blaine.”

“Shut up, Trouty,” Noah glared over at him. 

“Noah Puckerman.  I dated him of my own free will.  It was coincidence that he was the first person I met there.  So stop acting like that.”

Kurt squeezed Noah until he let out a small cough.  Then Kurt let him out of the hug and stepped back. “I promise nothing is your fault,” he whispered.

“Sorry for getting mad.  Can we cuddle now?”

Kurt slapped him on the side of the head.  “I swear.  I’m going to beat you one of these days.  No, we can’t cuddle.  I promised Sebastian the chance to pass you in overall cuddling time.”

“What?” Noah asked in outrage.  “That’s not fair!”

Sam snorted, “Puck, I think you have a problem.  We may need to detox you.”

“Shut up, Trouty.”

Kurt stepped forward and grabbed Noah’s hands.  “Repeat after me.  My name is Noah Puckerman, and I am a Cuddle Slut.”

Noah smirked, “My name is Noah Puckerman, and I am a Cuddle Slut.”

“That’s the first step man,” Sam clapped him on the shoulder and led him out of Kurt’s room.  “You’ll be alright.  Those cuddles belong to Sebastian now.”

Kurt laughed when he heard the sound of whining coming from Noah at the end of the hallway.

 

 

“Dude,” Alex’s annoying face was grinning down at Sebastian when he opened his eyes.  He looked up at his black-haired roommate and sighed. 

“Hey man.  Did practice run long or something?” Sebastian sat up gently and he smiled when he realized his shirt was still gone. 

“No, I came back, but you and your friend were asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you, so I closed the door and went to the common areas.”

“You didn’t have to do that.  You could have woken us up.”

Sebastian took out a bag from his closet and began packing for the weekend.  He wouldn’t have time tomorrow because he was going to have dinner at Kurt’s house, and he wouldn’t get back until late. 

Kurt was going to drive his Navigator to Dalton, and they’d drive to Sebastian’s house in his car. 

“You seemed occupied, so I figured I’d leave you alone,” Alex was smirking. 

And that was usually dangerous. 

“What?”

“Dude, you were all over him.  I’ve never seen you that all over someone, not even that time I walked in on you and that dude actually fucking.  You were naked then and you weren’t touching the dude as much and you were all over that guy today.”

Sebastian flushed, “Shut up.”

“I think it’s cool.  Was that Kurt?”

“Yeah.  That’s Kurt.”

“Well, I couldn’t really see him because you know, you were kind of all over him, but he seems to like you.  Since he was practically glued to your ass.”

Sebastian laughed, “He wasn’t glued to my ass.”

“Crotch then.  Since you were facing each other while you slept.”

Sebastian sighed.  Really. 

With Alex, there was not much else you could do but nod your head along with his comments.

“Okay, he was glued to my crotch.  Happy now?” Sebastian flashed an irritated smile.

“Yeah, actually.  Is he, you know,” Alex looked back and forth cautiously, as if to make sure they were alone in their own dorm room.  “The _one_?”

Sebastian let his head hit the closet door.  “I knew this would happen.”

Alex sat on his bed and looked up at him.  “I’ve been waiting for this day for months.  So is he?”

“I’m not telling you anything.”

“That must mean you haven’t told _him_ that he’s the one yet, right?”

“You are as bad as Jeff and Nick.  Seriously,” Sebastian replied as he stuffed some clothes into his bag haphazardly. 

Kurt would probably frown at him for not even paying attention to what he was packing.  But at least, if it didn’t meet his expectations, Sebastian had a closet full at home as well.  He planned to spend a good deal of time in bed with Kurt anyway, so he didn’t plan on wearing clothes all that much.

“That’s not a denial, you know.”

“I don’t have to confirm or deny anything,” Sebastian glared at him.  “But I will say that he’s going home with me this weekend.”

Alex sat and stared at him, and the growing quiet rapidly became uncomfortable. 

“What?”

“You’re taking him home?  With you?  Like to your house?” Alex looked amazed.

“Yes, my home.  As in my house.  It’s not that difficult of a concept,” Sebastian smirked.

“But, this is you.  And this guy.  With your _father_?”

Sebastian sighed.  “I know.  I just hope he doesn’t say something to upset Kurt.”

“Would he?”

“Yeah.  When he finally meets him, he will most definitely have some things to say.  And those things will most likely be rather mean.  And I have no idea why I’m putting Kurt through that.”

“Look man.  He’s gotta know right?  If you are going to have something with him, then you can’t keep it from him.  Just tell him what your dad’s like on the drive there.  Don’t let him get ambushed.  Will your sister be home?”

“No, she’s in California right now.”

“What about your mom?”

“She will be there, but you know how she is.  She’ll ignore it.”

“Ugh. Not good.”

“I know.  And I can’t cancel on my dad.  He has a dinner thing that he’s expecting me to be there for.  And he doesn’t even know I’ve invited Kurt yet.  I have to call him tomorrow and tell him.  I don’t want to because he’ll just have plenty of time to think of reasons why I shouldn’t bring him. 

“So don’t tell him.”

“If I don’t tell him, it’ll be worse.”


	27. Chapter 27

Sebastian was waiting in the visitors’ parking lot of Dalton for Kurt on Saturday morning.  Kurt was already on his way, and Sebastian’s car was gassed up and ready to go.

He leaned against the car and folded his arms, facing the school, and he let his mind wander. 

Last night had been somewhat uncomfortable for the both of them, because it had taken quite a bit of talking to get Mr. Hummel, who he hadn’t been able to call Burt for quite a few tense hours, to believe that he hadn’t been avoiding Kurt for the reason he’d assumed.

He’d ended up needing to tell him the entire story, and how Sam and Puck were involved.  And Kurt hadn’t been happy to have to admit to what Blaine had told him in the Lima Bean.  Kurt actually ended up disclosing more of the discussion with Blaine than he’d been initially willing to tell Sebastian. 

And it had really just made Sebastian even angrier at Blaine. 

It had made Burt, he could call him that again once he’d groveled enough, angrier too.  He’d been able to understand Sebastian’s point of view, and he’d mentioned the time he’d shoved Bear Cub against the wall at school in defense of Kurt. 

Their eyes had met, during a moment when Kurt was turned away, and they’d reached an unspoken agreement that when Kurt needed the defending, Sebastian would be the one to do it.  They’d nodded at each other, and the decision had been pretty much made for Kurt. 

Kurt had missed the slight interaction, but that was fine. He didn’t need to know about it anyway, because he would just argue about it, for the rest of Sebastian’s fucking life, probably.

Burt had shaken his hand, and he’d apologized for questioning Sebastian’s motives, and Sebastian had apologized for not confessing and especially for not realizing how his evasion could have been interpreted. 

Dinner had been interesting because Finn knew nothing about the situation, so he’d had plenty of questions.  He’d asked why he hadn’t been included, and Sam had replied that they couldn’t have trusted him not to spill his guts to Kurt.

Finn had preened, clearly proud of himself for being so obviously loyal to Kurt, and even Kurt had rolled his eyes.  He’d patted his step-brother on the hand, and Finn had grinned back at him like an idiot. 

Sebastian and Sam had shared a glance, and Sam had snorted in amusement at Finn’s behavior. 

A slightly tense moment came when Kurt had brought up the weekend at Sebastian’s house to his father.  Carole had intervened then, pointing out that it was hardly any different than when Sebastian had stayed at the Hummel-Hudson home, and Sebastian had sent her a grateful smile.

Burt had stiffened up, but he’d admitted that since Kurt was eighteen, he could go if he wanted, but he was thankful that Kurt was telling him the plans so he wouldn’t worry. 

Everything had calmed down a bit, until Finn had piped up with a question about whether or not Sebastian’s parents would mind hearing them have sex in _his_ room.

Sebastian’s mouth had dropped open, because that had been just about as unexpected a question as possible, and Kurt had leaned over and slapped Finn sharply on the back of the head.

Burt had stood up, grabbed his dinner plate, and left the room, muttering about teenagers and sexual activities and blood pressure and something about possible heart surgery.  Sebastian hadn’t heard most of it as Burt had fled the room in desperation.

Carole’s head had been bowed, resting her forehead on her hands, and she had begun muttering something about where she’d gone wrong in raising Finn. 

Finn had just sat there, confused about what he’d done, and Sam had started cackling over on the other side of the table.

And Kurt had blushed so pink that Sebastian had been immediately turned on by the sight of it.

And those thoughts of getting him naked and following that blush with his mouth had returned with a vengeance.  Along with the resurfaced desire to explore Kurt’s body and make him come just from the touches on his so very responsive skin. 

It’s what he’d wanted to do the night they’d had sex for the first time, and that desire was still there.  He wanted to make Kurt come apart underneath him.  He must have been undressing Kurt with his eyes, because Kurt’s blush had gotten even pinker as Sebastian had continued to stare at him last night. 

They hadn’t gotten a chance to do anything about it though, because Kurt’s father and Finn had decided that cockblocking was their new profession. 

The moment they’d escaped into the living room, Burt was there, asking if they wanted to watch television.  And when they’d tried to escape to Kurt’s room, Finn had followed again, lugging his gangly frame right behind Kurt and Sebastian.

Kurt had whispered that Finn had probably been sent to spy.

So they’d been unable to do more than just kiss a few times before Sebastian had had to leave for Dalton again.  But Kurt had whispered a promise that they’d be alone on Saturday night, and all Sunday morning.  And Sebastian had been mollified about having lost out on a chance to get him naked.

Kurt’s Navigator pulling into the parking lot drew Sebastian out of his thoughts.  Kurt parked near Sebastian and he got out, dragging his bag and locking the door.

“Hey baby,” Sebastian grinned when Kurt walked up to him and kissed him softly.

“Hey.  How did you sleep?”

“Horribly.  I was so turned on I had to take a few showers to take care of it.”

Kurt laughed, “I only needed one, but unlike you, I have privacy to handle problems like that.”

“Well, that’s an image that is going to taunt me throughout the drive.  You, in the shower,” Sebastian licked his lips and smiled, “touching yourself where I should have been touching you.”

“Okay pervert.  That’s enough,” Kurt leaned against him, and Sebastian pulled him close.  “You’ll have to wait for tonight.”

“After the party, you and I are going to disappear suddenly,” Sebastian smirked as he lowered his mouth to Kurt’s throat.

“Oh really?”

“Yes.  And I have a whole wing to myself in that house, so you can be as loud as you need to be.  You can moan and scream all you want, and nobody will ever hear you,” Sebastian kissed his throat and his tongue darted out to lick the smooth skin at the base of his ear.  “And I plan to make you do both of those very loudly all night.”

Kurt leaned his head back further and whimpered, “Umm.  Okay.”

“Do you remember when I said I want to make you come just by touching every inch of your skin with my hands and my mouth?” Sebastian whispered against his throat.  

“Oh god.  Yes, I remember,” Kurt put his hands on Sebastian’s forearms, pushing him away slightly, and he smirked at Kurt’s futile attempt to gain control. 

“That’s on the agenda this weekend.  Among other things,” Sebastian grinned and kissed him.

“You can’t say that and expect us to drive for two hours,” Kurt laughed.

“I want to recreate our cuddling session, too, but this time I want the NC-17 version.”

Kurt blushed again, and Sebastian moaned. 

“You and that fucking blush of yours.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt chuckled.  “It’s not like I can control blushing.”

“I’m glad you can’t.  Because you are incredibly sexy when you’re blushing.  And if you could control that, you’d have me on my knees in desperation just for the hell of it.”

Kurt snorted, “That would come in handy.”

“I can’t wait to watch that blush again, when it travels all over you. The other day, I could see some of it, just along the edge of your shirt, when we were cuddling on the bed.”

“Oh, speaking of cuddling, I told Noah about our Rated R cuddling session, and he nearly died of jealousy.”

Sebastian smirked.  “Good.  He deserves it for thinking he can have you.”

“He doesn’t think he can have me,” Kurt argued.  “He’s just got cuddling issues.  And I need to tell you something so you don’t get the wrong idea.”

“What?”

“Noah came over the other night, on Wednesday, and he had another cuddling session because of something Quinn said about him.  He ended up sleeping in my bed, but I slept on the couch.  When he brought it up around Sam, Trouty freaked out about the idea that I’d cheated on you.  So I made them swear they’d let me tell you.  And that’s what happened.  Cuddling only.  Rated G kind.  And I slept elsewhere.”

“Okay, but I’m beginning to think Puck has plans for you.”

“No, he doesn’t.  He’s straight, he says.  He could have bisexual tendencies, but he calls it just liking sex in any form.  But he’s not interested in me.”

“I don’t agree.”

“Well, if he is, I don’t see it.  Other than the one time he hit on me in sophomore year that is.”

“See,” Sebastian smirked because obviously he’d been right all along.

“He _only_ hit on me because I was a Cheerio and he has this whole ‘ _must fuck all the Cheerios_ ’ mentality.  But I turned him down.”

“Why?”

“ _Because_ of his ‘ _must fuck all the Cheerios_ ’ mentality to be honest.  He only hit on me _after_ I became one.  I might have considered it if he’d hit on me _prior_ to be becoming a Cheerio.  He didn’t want me, he wanted the uniform.”

Sebastian sighed. 

Kurt really didn’t see how many people really wanted him, and no amount of telling him was going to convince him.  He couldn’t see Sam’s affection, or if he did, he was really good at ignoring it.  And Blaine was constantly after him.  Bear Cub wanted him.  Sebastian wanted him.  Puck wanted him.  Sebastian would bet he could find a least half a dozen Warblers that wanted him. 

That wasn’t even including any of the girls, who were the ones that didn’t stand a chance at getting him. 

“Are you ready to go?  The sooner we get there, the sooner we can sneak off to my bedroom.”

 

 

Kurt had fallen asleep about twenty minutes into the drive, because he’d gotten up so much earlier for his drive to Dalton.  Sebastian just turned down the radio and listened to his soft breathing.  It wasn’t exactly snoring, but it was very cute.

Sebastian glanced over and Kurt was balled up in the seat, head pressed against the window and mouth open. He laughed softly because he knew that if his Firebird knew what he looked like right now, he’d be furious that Sebastian was there to see it happen.

He’d been sleeping for almost an hour, and Sebastian was toying with the idea of waking him now so he could have time to process what Sebastian needed to tell him about his father.  It would be better than waiting until they pulled into the drive, and it would give him time to think about everything involved with this visit. 

Sebastian reached over and shook Kurt’s leg gently.  “Hey.  Wake up.”

Kurt shifted sleepily and he cracked one eye open, “Are we there?”

“Not yet.  I need to talk to you about something before we get there.  Do you want to stop for coffee?”

“Sure,” Kurt sat up and stretched.  “Coffee sounds perfect.”

They found the nearest coffee establishment that had a drive-thru, and soon they were back on the road. 

Kurt sipped his coffee and sighed, “Okay, I’m fundamentally awake.  I can’t promise that I’ll be functional, though.  What did you want to talk about?”

“My dad,” Sebastian took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Oh dear.  That’s was only two words, and yet it sounds rather ominous.  And it leads me to believe that you chose to wait until I was in a car with you before having this discussion so I couldn’t run away.”

Sebastian snorted, “Something like that.”

“Continue.”

“He’s not exactly the nicest person in Ohio.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

“There’s a very good chance he’ll say something to you that is offensive.”

“I’ve kind of gotten used to that, you realize that right?”

Sebastian laughed, “I’m assuming you mean the comments from me.”

“No, not specifically.  I get a fairly good dose of offensive at least three times a week.  It used to be daily but I seem to be in a slump lately.”

Only Kurt would consider not being hit with offensive comments daily as being in a slump.  He shook his head and laughed quietly.  Sebastian looked in the side mirror and changed lanes, and he reached down to adjust the volume on the music again.

“Okay.  Let’s get this out of the way.  Is he homophobic?” Kurt asked quietly. 

“Let’s put it this way.  He’s not _vocally_ homophobic.  He doesn’t approve of me, but he tells me it’s because I’m a major fuck-up, not because I’m gay.”

“Why does he think that?”

“Reasons.  I wasn’t exactly the best behaved child at any point in my life,” Sebastian gestured with his free hand as he drove.  “I was in trouble all the time when I was little.  And my mother just sort of ignored it.  She and my sister are close though.  Mom kind of decided I was going to be Dad’s responsibility.  And he didn’t take that well.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.  It’s no big deal.  In middle school, I got caught kissing a guy in the boys bathroom, and we both got in trouble.   Well, to be honest, it was more like making out.  That’s how Dad found out.”

“Oh, no.  What did he say?”

“That I’d embarrassed the family, for one thing, because it was pretty hot and heavy for an eighth grader, and it was enough to get us suspended.  But he played it off like if I’d been kissing a girl, he would have felt the same way.  That it was the entire ‘ _being_ _caught_ ’ part of it that had been the embarrassment.  But I never knew for sure.”

But he found it difficult to believe that his father would have the same opinion if he’d been caught in the bathroom with a girl.  He could easily imagine his dad patting him on the back with a _‘Good job, Son.’_

“Have you asked him?” Kurt asked quietly.

“Yeah.  He brushes it off without answering.  I think I could handle it better if he’d just come out and say it.  If he hates that I’m gay, he needs to just say it for once.  Instead of fucking around with it, and claiming that he’s just disappointed in how I act.  Instead of who I _am_.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Probably nothing.  You know the Timothy thing.  He was the last guy I brought home to meet them.  And Dad didn’t like him, and then when the incident happened, it was ammunition for him to use against me.  Because he’d been _right all along_ about Timothy.  All the while not even coming out and saying whether or not he believed that I hadn’t raped him.  So before I got shipped off to France, I got the whole ‘ _this is all your fault_ ’ speech because I’d been involved with him.”

“This isn’t going to be pretty, is it?”

“No.”

“Okay, we’ll deal,” Kurt reached his hand over and squeezed Sebastian’s, while it rested on the steering wheel.  “Don’t worry.  I’m not going to run.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I ask something though?  If your dad is like he is, why did you say that in the Lima Bean about how he had influence when I mentioned the homophobic calls?”

“Oh, that’s simple.  He’d do _that_ in a heartbeat, because it’s public.  It would be a way to sway the public opinion if he got behind an issue like that.  That’s how I get him to do stuff.  If it’s handled in a way that makes him look good, he’s all for it.”

“You’ve learned your manipulation skills for the sake of self-preservation,” Kurt said decisively.

“Yeah, he should be proud of me for it.  I’ve been watching a professional for years.  He turned my sister’s pregnancy a few years back into a debate on how easily underage girls could or could not get abortions.  He came off as the understanding father standing by his daughter’s side through her _turmoil_.  And he publicly supported her decision to keep her baby.  But behind closed doors, she was a whore for getting pregnant, and he threatened to throw her out.”

“Oh my god.  How is she?”

“Allison won’t come back from California.  That’s how.  She can’t stand to be near him.  Her little girl, Selena is three now, and Allison is twenty.  My mother kind of ignores everything, because she has to be the typical politician’s wife.”

“My father would not like your father at all, I think.  I’m certain I won’t like him.”

“ _I_ don’t like my father,” Sebastian replied.

“I’m sorry.  I wish I could share mine with you.  He’s kind of rough around the edges, but he’s got a good heart, and I don’t mean that to sound like I’m bragging.”

“Well, if you tried to share your dad with me the same way you shared him with Finn, that would make this weekend a little uncomfortable, don’t you think?”

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, “You’re awful.”

“That’s because I’m rarely ever _not_ thinking about sex.”

“How is your dad going to handle me being there?  You made it pretty clear you plan on us sleeping together.”

“I wasn’t kidding about the wing of the house.  As long as it’s out of his sight, I think he’ll limit his opinions to how horrible a son I am, and I’m hoping he’ll leave you alone.  But at least I can tell him that I’m done trolling bars for hook-ups.  He’ll be _so_ proud,” Sebastian deadpanned. 

“We’re going to talk more about this later, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Don’t worry.  You know how you’re always bitching at me that I don’t let you fight for me?  Well, it goes both ways.  And nobody pushes Hummels around.  And by extension, nobody pushes around the people that Hummels care about.”

“And that includes me?” Sebastian smiled but he didn’t look away from the road.

“That most definitely includes you.”

 

 

They pulled into the drive leading to the largest house Kurt had ever seen.  He heard Sebastian sigh quietly next to him, and he turned.  Sebastian looked like he’d rather be anywhere else than here at this moment.  The house was stately, and absolutely gorgeous, but Kurt couldn’t help feeling that, given what Sebastian had said about his and his sister’s childhoods, the house was also just very sad. 

“Will they be home right now?” Kurt turned to Sebastian.

“Probably not.  Ellie could tell me.  She’s the housekeeper,” Sebastian opened the door and he got out both bags from the backseat. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Kurt pulled at Sebastian’s arm and dragged him close before he could walk away.  “You’ll be fine.  _We’ll_ be fine.” 

Kurt placed one hand on the side of Sebastian’s face, and his fingers stroked his skin absently.  He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sebastian’s mouth, and he moved closer, deepening the kiss quickly.  Sebastian dropped both bags and wrapped his arms around Kurt, scooping him up and against him.  Kurt kissed him lazily, with his mouth opening over his, licking into Sebastian’s mouth over and over.  Kurt slid one hand up to his neck, and pulled him closer, kissing him single-mindedly, and Sebastian groaned in response. 

“God, what was that for?” Sebastian grunted as he pulled away to breathe.

“Distraction.  And because I really wanted to do that.  You’re so tense I could feel it when I touched you.”

“I hate this place,” Sebastian leaned his forehead against Kurt’s. 

“I can tell.  I’m sorry you have to do this.  But I’ll be here for you, and whatever you need me to do, just say it.”

“You could get yourself into a lot of trouble by making promises like that,” Sebastian grinned at him.

“Bring it on, Smythe.  I can take you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.  Now why don’t we go inside and see your Ellie, and we’ll put our bags in your room, and if your parents really aren’t here, then we can find a way to get rid of some of the tension that is running through that sexy body of yours.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

“Sebastian Bartholomew Smythe, you had better not be sneaking off to your bedroom with a boy!” An affectionate female voice shouted at him when he’d turned the corner at the foyer, heading to his room in the east wing.

Kurt snorted and whispered, “Bartholomew?  Seriously?”

“Hush, Kurt _Elizabeth_.”

“Point taken,” Kurt grinned at him and then they both turned to the brunette whirlwind that was bolting into the room. 

Ellie Stevens had caught him in the act, and Sebastian smiled as he turned, letting go of Kurt’s hand.  She was the housekeeper the family had hired when Sebastian was about twelve, and she put up with much more crap with him and his father than Sebastian’s mother had ever bothered to get involved with.

“Ellie, how’s my favorite female on the entire fucking planet?” Sebastian grabbed her, lifting her into a crushing hug and dropping her to the floor with a leer. 

“Watch your language, young man.  And who is this and why were you trying to sneak him in?” Ellie turned to Kurt, all five feet of her, and put her hands on her hips.  “Never mind that last part.  Knowing you, I know exactly why you were sneaking him into your room,” she said with a wink.

“This is Kurt Hummel, and he’s my boyfriend.  And my date to the party,” Sebastian held Kurt out for display, and Kurt smiled at her and held his hand out to shake hers.  “Kurt, this is Ellie Stevens.”

“Forget shaking hands.  I don’t shake hands with the boy my Sebby finally brought home to meet us,” Ellie grabbed Kurt into a hug and smiled up at him.  “You are adorable.  Did you know that?”

Kurt laughed, “Well, I have heard that a few times.”

“So where did my favorite reprobate find you?” Ellie glared affectionately at Sebastian, who placed a hand over his heart with feigned hurt. 

“Last time I was here, I was your favorite charmer,” Sebastian grinned.

“That’s before you ran out without saying goodbye to me,” Ellie glared again.

Sebastian stopped smiling.  “I’m sorry.  I couldn’t stay.  Not after that last argument, Ellie.”

The last argument had bordered on epic. 

He’d refused to attend one of his father’s rallies because the cause was being supported by a group well-known for discrimination against the gay community. 

He might not be the kind of gay rights activist that he was sure Kurt was, but he would never stand publicly with an organization like that.  He might be a hypocrite about some things, but not this.  He could never cross that line, not and still have a sense of pride. 

His dad didn’t care what the organization supported.  All he cared was that they would back him in his political ambitions.

But when he’d refused, his father had taken it as an affront against him, as another way that he was being a bad son.  And he’d completely ignored how inappropriate it would have been for him to even suggest that Sebastian do it. 

And of course, when Sebastian had brought it up, his father had been offended that he’d assumed his father had homophobic moments.  Because despite all evidence to the contrary, his father would never just admit that he hated his son for being gay, and that’s what frustrated Sebastian the most. 

It didn’t matter how the family felt.  If Maximillian Smythe said that the family was going to participate, they participated. 

And until that night, Sebastian had done any public appearance that his father had wanted.  And it still hadn’t convinced his father that he wasn’t the bad seed of the family.  But the one time he’d refused, _that_ had been all it had taken to convince his father that he was horrible excuse for a child. 

And he’d made sure to let Sebastian know that for hours before he’d finally stalked out. 

“Psssh.  I know.  I just wanted to make sure you were okay before you left for that school.”

“I’m good.  And I’m even better now.”

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Stevens,” Kurt smiled at her.

“No Ms. Stevens.  It’s Ellie.”

Sebastian grinned.  He’d known that Ellie would adore Kurt, because she had been on a mission to find Sebastian what she considered a ‘ _good boy_ ’ to ‘ _make him see the light_.’  She was a female version of Alex, albeit at least twenty years older, and she would adore watching Sebastian grovel at Kurt’s feet all weekend, just as Alex had enjoyed walking in on their cuddling session.

“Okay, Ellie.  Thank you.  I didn’t expect such a welcome.”

“Well, I’m the only one here right now, but don’t get your hopes up for later.   Now, you didn’t answer my question.  How did my boy find you?  Because you are just precious and he’s not very nice most of the time.”

Sebastian glared at her, but he knew she was just teasing.  She’d been more of a mother to him than his own, who’d decided that Allison was where her attention was needed. 

“Well, originally, Sebastian decided that he was going to seduce my boyfriend away for a one-time night in the sack, but then he realized how incredible _I_ am, so he changed his tune and pursued me until I deigned to give him the time of day.”

Sebastian stared at Kurt in astonishment, and Ellie burst out laughing. 

Kurt winked.  “Well, what part of that is untrue, _Bas_?”

And he used the breathy, sexy voice to say his nickname, damn him.

Ellie patted Sebastian on the cheek.  “Oh my.  You’ve got your hands full with this one.  Tonight is going to be interesting, that’s for sure.”

Ellie smiled at both of them.  “You can sneak him in now.  Your parents are at the country club, and they won’t be back until time for the party.  Probably about six.  The party starts at seven.”

Sebastian led Kurt down the hallway toward his room and smirked.  “Payback’s a bitch you know.”

“So am I.”

 

 

“I seem to remember a promise to find something to relieve my tension,” Sebastian stood.

He was following Kurt, who was going back and forth putting his things away and hanging his suit up in the closet.  Kurt had to stop and evade him every few seconds, because Sebastian’s hands were just all over the place. 

“You’re lucky my suit is fine.  I can’t believe you dropped my bag in the driveway,” Kurt stepped out of Sebastian’s grasp again and finished putting away the shoes that he’d dug out of the bottom of the garment bag. 

Sebastian was a very determined man, it seemed. 

“I’m sorry.  But you took me by surprise with that kiss.  Which I’d like to repeat if you’ll just stand still.”

Sebastian waited for Kurt to walk closer, and he snatched him by the waist. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt laughed.  “Give me a minute to make sure everything I own is suitable for meeting your parents.”

“It’s suitable on my floor,” Sebastian dipped his head to Kurt’s neck and nibbled. 

“My clothes are in no way suitable for the floor,” Kurt leaned into him and smiled.  “I think you have the wrong idea about what I meant regarding tension relief.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sebastian pouted when Kurt stepped out of his embrace yet again. 

“Come here.”

Kurt grabbed his messenger bag, which held most of everything else he’d brought.  He never counted it as luggage when packing, because this bag went nearly everywhere with him.  He’d taken out all of his school related items and packed a Ziploc bag with his skin care items, his hygiene supplies, and extras that he’d forgotten in his garment bag.  Just to be sure, he’d also added condoms and lube, although he was sure those were probably the first things that had been put into Sebastian’s bag.

Kurt pointed to the bed and gestured for Sebastian to sit.  “First of all, how are your bruises?  You’re not as stiff as you were a couple of days ago.”

“Much better.  They’re still tender to the touch, but I can finally fucking move without gasping for breath.”

“Good.  Now you stay there.  I’m going to help you relax.”

“Letting me fuck you would do that brilliantly,” Sebastian suggested.

“Sebastian,” Kurt frowned.

“I’m just saying,” he shrugged back at him. 

“You’re always ‘ _just saying_ ,’” Kurt smirked.  “I’m going to rub your back, and then I’m going to help you put more cream on your very attractive abs, and that is _all_ we are going to do right now.”

“Kuuuurrrt,” Sebastian fell back onto the bed. 

“Sebaaaassstian,” Kurt mocked him and brought back the tube of Arnica cream and a bottle of lotion that Sebastian would most likely make fun of for smelling too feminine.

“You’re killing me.”

“If you’ll remember, last night I promised you sex tonight and tomorrow morning.  I never made any promises about Saturday morning through afternoon.”

“Now you’re just being difficult,” Sebastian grinned up at him when he approached the bed.

“Hush.  Now sit down and stay there,” Kurt got on his knees on the bed and crawled behind him.  “Take your shirt off please.”

“Wait.  You want me half naked but you aren’t going to let me fuck you when you get me that way?  That’s completely unfair.”

“And you’re whining.  Now take off your shirt, and hush.”

Sebastian shrugged out of his shirt, and Kurt squirted some lotion out onto his hand. 

“Do not say a word about how this lotion smells,” Kurt replied when Sebastian turned his head and opened his mouth slightly. 

Sebastian smirked, “Mindreading now?”

“Sebastian, it’s not hard to read your mind.  Your thoughts are usually either ‘ _Let’s fuck_ ,’ ‘ _Damn, could you wear girlier clothes, Kurt_?’ or ‘ _Let’s fuck while you wear your girly clothes, Kurt_.’”

Sebastian laughed, “I do think of other things you know.”

“Yes, like complaints about random things I own.  Hence, the knowing what you were going to say.”

“Okay, I was going to say it smells like a girl, I’ll admit it.”

Kurt adjusted his position so that Sebastian was sitting between his legs, and he smirked.  “See?”

He spread his hands over Sebastian’s back, and he pressed deeply, almost immediately finding a knotted section of muscle alongside his spine.  “This would work better with you on your stomach but I have two objections to that.”

“What?”

“One, you lying down like that would incite all kinds of perverted comments from you.  And two, I don’t want you on your stomach until at least that biggest bruise on your stomach is gone.”

“I’m not _that_ perverted,” Sebastian argued.

“If you were actually looking at me, you could truly appreciate the level of ‘ _Bitch Please’_ on my face right now,” Kurt deadpanned.

“No thanks.  I’ll pass this time.”

Kurt smiled to himself and began massaging Sebastian’s shoulders.  “You are way too tense.  This is not normal, is it?”

“No, it’s not.  God, that’s good,” Sebastian groaned when Kurt pressed his fingers, rubbing them deeper into his shoulders.

Kurt kneaded into the sides of his neck, and Sebastian rolled his head to the side to allow Kurt to focus on one section of his neck.  Kurt pressed his thumbs in to release the tension, and then he lowered his mouth to kiss Sebastian’s neck when he finished a section.  “Other side,” Kurt whispered and Sebastian rolled his head the other direction for Kurt to focus on the other side of his neck. 

Sebastian was either easily turned on by massages, or the tension relief itself was amazingly good for him, because his moans were nearly as pornographic as when they’d had sex. 

“You sound like you like this better than sex,” Kurt smiled to himself and kissed the section of his neck that he’d just finished massaging.

“No, it’s not as good, but nearly,” Sebastian moaned out when Kurt slid his hands down further, to work on the section of his back just below his shoulder blades.  “But the kissing is killing me.”

“Want me to stop?”

“Um, hell no.”

“Okay then,” Kurt laughed. 

Kurt massaged most of the kinks out of his back that had probably come from the drive, and then he ran his hands over Sebastian’s shoulders and down to his biceps.  

And his biceps were just amazing, he decided.  

“You know,” Kurt leaned over and kissed Sebastian softly on the shoulder.  “Covering these biceps with a Dalton blazer is just this side of criminal.” 

“I’ll see if the Headmaster will change the uniform for you.  Will sleeveless do?”

“Sleeveless would be just fine.  You think I haven’t tried to convince Headmaster Barnes to let me redesign that uniform?  I almost had him convinced before I transferred back.”

“You know him?  Never mind.  Of course you know him.  He probably loves you,” Sebastian laughed.

“Well, he was very kind to me while I was there.  And he argued with me frequently over my issues with the uniform.  I liked him.”

“Good to know,” Sebastian whispered. 

Sebastian’s phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket.  Kurt continued rubbing his back while he answered, figuring it was someone from Dalton calling since he was home.

“Shit.  It’s Dad.”  Sebastian sighed before pressing the button to accept the call.  He stood up abruptly, and Kurt stayed on the bed, watching him tense up again almost immediately. 

“Hello, Dad,” Sebastian answered tersely and then he hesitated, listening to his father.

“No, I didn’t change my mind,” Sebastian said with irritation. 

Kurt sighed as he watched him pace back and forth. 

What the hell was wrong with Sebastian’s father?  Now granted, a few months ago, Kurt could have easily slapped the smirk right off Sebastian’s face for the frustrating and irritating person that he’d been, but now he _knew_ him.  And the Sebastian he knew didn’t deserve being treated the way he was being treated by his father.  No matter what kind of mistakes he’d made in the past.

“He’s coming Dad.  And I’m not arguing about this anymore,” Sebastian flashed a look of apology to Kurt, and he continued listening to his father.  “I told you last night I’d made up my mind.”

How could Kurt be the source of an argument between them when Mr. Smythe hadn’t even met him yet?  Kurt knew he could be difficult to deal with at times, but generally people waited to hate him until _after_ they’d actually been introduced.

“We _just_ got here, that’s why I haven’t come to the club.  We literally just got here.  And why does it matter to you anyway?”

Kurt dropped his head and looked away.  His presence was making it harder on Sebastian to get through this weekend.  He hadn’t wanted that to end up as a side-effect of this visit.  He’d wanted to make a good impression, but Mr. Smythe didn’t seem to want him to make any sort of impression at all.  And Kurt hadn’t even laid eyes on the man. 

Kurt looked back up when he realized that Sebastian had stopped talking and was just listening, and Kurt saw flashes of anger in his eyes. 

“ _Fine_.  I’ll see you tonight,” Sebastian ended the call and threw his phone down onto the bed with a well-controlled grunt of frustration.

“Come here,” Kurt gestured for Sebastian to come back and sit down. 

Sebastian walked around the bed and sat back down in front of him, his back to Kurt again.  Kurt leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist, and he put his cheek against his back.  “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian whispered and he covered Kurt’s hands with his own and squeezed gently.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt breathed against his skin and kissed his shoulder blade. 

“It’s not your fault.”

“Well, it kind of seems to be.  Can I ask you something?” Kurt tightened his grip on Sebastian when he fidgeted in his arms, halting his attempt to turn around.

“Sure.”

“Would it be easier on you if I _didn’t_ go tonight?  I mean, I know that the whole purpose was for me to be here to support you, but it seems like if I’m there, he’ll be harder on you.  So if that’s true, I don’t mind hiding up here while you go to the party,” Kurt asked quietly, his face still resting against Sebastian’s back.

Well, he _did_ mind, but it wasn’t Sebastian’s opinion that he minded.  It was Mr. Smythe’s.  But he could sacrifice the whole ‘ _attempting to impress the parents_ ’ thing if it meant that Sebastian wasn’t as stressed about tonight.  He wanted Sebastian to be comfortable, to be loved, and if that meant giving in and doing exactly what Mr. Smythe wanted, then he’d suck it up and do it.  Because he didn’t want to make anything in Sebastian’s life worse for him.

Sebastian groaned, “Let go of me for a second.”

Kurt loosened his grip, and Sebastian startled him, turning around quickly and flipping Kurt on to his back.  The breath whooshed out of him, and he stared up at Sebastian.  He was staring down, and he slid his hands beneath Kurt’s back and hugged him close.  He bent his head to kiss Kurt slowly and deeply, and then he pulled back.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked quietly. 

“Thank you.  But I’m not hiding you.  You are not going to fucking hide up here from him.  I don’t care what he says to me or about me, even though I will admit that I do care what he says about you and to you,” Sebastian steeled a very determined look down at him.  “You’re more important than that.”

Kurt turned away, taking a deep breath to avoid crying, because that would just be weak, and then that would spark another bantering session between them about how he was such a fucking crying girl.  He laughed softly just at the thought of the argument that would start.

He cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands, “Are you _sure_?  I mean really sure?”

“Yes.  You are coming to that party with me tonight, and then we are going to sneak away and come back up here, and we are going to make love.”

Kurt smiled up at him.  He was tempted to ask him if he realized that he called it making love, a contrast to the comments just a little while ago about fucking.  But part of him was scared that if he did bring it up, Sebastian would correct himself to avoid discussing more feelings. 

Even if nearly everything Sebastian had done lately showed that he cared more about Kurt than he’d expected to, he still hadn’t said anything about how he _felt_ about Kurt.

But to be fair, Kurt hadn’t said it either.  And a little voice in his head kept telling him to wait. 

To see if Sebastian said it first. 

Because it would probably kill him to admit that he had feelings and then have Sebastian scoff at him for them.  Even if he was only scoffing as a defense mechanism. 

“Okay.  If you’re sure, then I’ll go.  But if I make it worse, promise me that you’ll tell me so we can do something about it.”

“Promise.”

“Okay, let me up then.”

“Um, I don’t think so.  I earned getting you into this position.”

Kurt laughed, “Oh, no you didn’t.  I haven’t had lunch.  I’m a mess from the drive.  And we need to get out of this house.  Because as long as your parents are gone, I’ll be avoiding your grabby hands for hours.”

“You like my grabby hands,” Sebastian pouted.

“Yes, I do.  But we are not going to get caught having sex before I ever meet your family.  That is just not going to happen,” Kurt laughed.

“Fine,” Sebastian got up and pulled Kurt to his feet. 

“So this is where you grew up?”

“Yeah.  Unfortunately.”

“Why don’t we go out and you show me around?  You can show me your old middle school and places you like to visit.”

“If we go to the school, can we fuck in the bathroom I got caught in?  I can break us in.”

“Really?” Kurt turned to him and glared.  “ _Really_ Sebastian?”

Sebastian shrugged, “It was just an idea.”

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

“You know, I’m a bit offended that you chose shopping over recreating a childhood memory of mine,” Sebastian flipped through a row of button down shirts and smirked at Kurt.

“You didn’t want to recreate that memory.  You were hoping to turn that memory into a porno.  And commit a criminal act along the way.  So, yeah.  Not happening sweetie,” Kurt replied without even looking back at him. 

“You’re so negative about things, Firebird.” Sebastian laughed.  “How about this one?”

He held up a burgundy long-sleeved shirt and flipped the front towards Kurt so he could peruse Sebastian’s choice.  He’d stopped wondering how in the hell Kurt had managed to convince him to go shopping about an hour ago.

“You’re voluntarily choosing a wine colored shirt?” Kurt’s eyes widened.  “Without commenting that it’s too close to pink for your tastes?”

“I _can_ grow as a person, you know,” Sebastian glared. 

Kurt nodded hesitantly, “Okay, if you say so.  I’ve yet to see definitive proof of that.”

Sebastian snorted, “Always so negative.  So is this _good_ or _not_?”

“It’s good.  Green would be even better for you,” Kurt sighed, like he was picturing Sebastian in green. 

“You like me in green huh?” Sebastian stepped forward and kissed him gently.

“Any green but that shirt you wore to Scandal’s that night.”

“How do you remember stuff like that?  _I_ don’t even remember what I wear to Scandal’s.”

“It’s because I’m just that good, and because when you go there, you get drunk, so of course you don’t remember anything as mundane as your clothing choices.”

He snorted, “You’re so fucking cute sometimes, especially when you’re trying to irritate the shit out of me.”

“Shut up and look,” Kurt smiled sweetly.  “We need the perfect shirt to go with your suit.”

Sebastian hadn’t been shopping with a boyfriend, or any guy he’d been with, since Timothy.  He draped the shirt over his arm and turned away to another row of shirts, and he thought about the two of them. 

The similarity he’d noted first, and really there were only two ways Kurt and Timothy were alike, was the feminine quality they shared.   And feminine wasn’t even the right word for it, because both of them were very long-limbed and muscled, full of hard planes and sharp hipbones that, at least in Kurt’s case, Sebastian just wanted to trace his tongue over. 

Their faces weren’t similar, even though both boys were beautiful.  Kurt’s eyes were still an indescribable mix of greens and golds and blues, while Timothy’s had been a muddy brown. 

Timothy’s mouth had never been as tempting as Kurt’s, and Sebastian hadn’t spent nights dreaming about what Timothy’s mouth could do to him. 

But he _had_ spent nights dreaming all that and more about his Firebird. 

Sebastian had always wondered how Timothy’s parents could have ever thought he was straight, because Kurt’s father had apparently known about his sexuality since Kurt’s early childhood. 

They both had the visage, the unquestionable quality, or as Timothy described it, the unfailing inability to appear straight.  That’s why Sebastian had been so surprised that Timothy’s parents had been so willing to believe his lies. 

Sebastian turned and watched Kurt scour the clothing choices, lips pursed in thought, his hands gesturing and spreading out the shirts, sweaters and cardigans to find the perfect one. 

The taste in clothes was the second way they were similar. 

Timothy would have loved the kind of clothes that Kurt wore, and Sebastian could remember the hours spent with Timothy, doing exactly what he was doing with Kurt right now, looking at options, trying on suitable ensembles.  Dreaming about buying the clothes he’d wanted so badly.

But Timothy had never purchased anything he’d wanted, but it hadn’t been because of the cost.  It had been the fact that Timothy’s parents would never have let him wear what he’d wanted.  

Sebastian seeing Kurt for the first time, almost the embodiment of what Timothy had always wanted to be but couldn’t, had hit a raw nerve in him.   He’d become overly critical of Kurt’s clothing, and he’d used it as an attack on his personality. 

For no good reason. 

It was like he’d blamed Kurt for sitting there in the Lima Bean, being everything his ex had never been free and independent enough to become on his own, and the sheer reminder of Timothy had riled him.  As a result, he’d snapped out at Kurt, almost as if he had been taking Timothy’s existence, his lack of strength against his parents, and his betrayal, out on Kurt. 

And the two similarities, hitting him at the same time, had been enough to wreak havoc on Sebastian’s mental health when he’d met Kurt for the first time.  And he was willing to admit that the stark reminder of Timothy had been primarily the reason he’d been so hateful to Kurt. 

It hadn’t been all about Blaine, because honestly, a simple fuck wasn’t worth all that drama.

Well, neither was taking out a reminder of a bad relationship on someone he’d just met either, but he’d managed to do that pretty well.  And once it had started, it had been nearly impossible to put the brakes on the continued fighting. 

And fighting with his Firebird had turned out to be fun, nearly the most enjoyable part of his day on most otherwise boring days.  

Because he’d let it get to the point where Kurt gave back as good as he received, and sometimes Firebird would get the jump on the fight in order to set Sebastian’s teeth on edge and prevent a checkmate before the chess game even got started. 

It had become such habit to insult and banter with him.  That was another thing that had been different from Timothy.  He’d never done that with him.  No, the crazy pattern of insults had been a Kurt Hummel only thing, and it wasn’t something he could be proud of.  

But that had turned into a playful sexy banter now.

But overall, Sebastian glanced over at his Firebird again, Timothy had nothing on Kurt Hummel. 

Timothy hadn’t been strong, and yeah, maybe that had been because he’d only been fifteen years old.  But if the stories he’d heard were correct, Kurt Hummel at fifteen had been one of the strongest people in all of Lima, Ohio.   And he could very easily see that about his Firebird. 

The differences between them were so obvious that he felt a little guilty about even making a comparison.  Because, Kurt would be the victor, and it wasn’t just because of how the relationship with Timothy had ended. 

Now that he thought about it, while they were doing things, like shopping, that he hadn’t done since he’d been with Timothy, there were also a lot of activities he was doing with Kurt that he had _never_ done with Timothy. 

Timothy had met his parents, but he’d never been a date to one of his parents’ parties. 

It had never occurred to Sebastian to invite him, because Timothy had always been so anti-social about situations like that, and Timothy had never expressed any interest in helping Sebastian deal with his father.  But he’d wanted Sebastian’s help in dealing with his own.  Until the time had come to do just that, to stand up for himself and for Sebastian, and Timothy had turned into a coward, a lying coward who’d almost ruined Sebastian’s life.

That realization that he’d taken his continued frustration with Timothy out on Kurt had been jolting for him, and really unfair to Kurt.  Sebastian could admit that, even if it was only to himself. 

It had also shown him that he’d needed closure from Timothy. 

Closure he’d gotten a few weeks before Bear Cub had attempted his suicide, the closure he’d told Kurt about.  When he’d faced Timothy again and realized that the boy he’d loved had always been selfish and scared.  The day that Timothy had told him he was insignificant.  That he hadn’t mattered. 

And Sebastian had finally seen those comments for what they’d really been.  Defenses and guilt. 

He’d let go of his anger, but it hadn’t helped his relationship with Kurt at first. 

And now he had to do something about Kurt’s theory that he wasn’t normally Sebastian’s type.  He didn’t say it out loud, but Sebastian could see his doubt whenever he told Kurt he was sexy or beautiful, or when Sebastian told him how much he wanted him. 

He’d apparently already been worrying about it before Blaine had opened his annoying mouth and put more doubt in Kurt’s head.  Kurt was _more_ than Sebastian’s type. 

Sebastian had admitted to himself long ago that there had been a reason that he’d slept with certain types of guys.  Both in France, and when he’d visited Scandal’s so frequently. 

The one type he’d _never_ picked up had been the beautiful, willowy type.  The type Timothy had been. 

And the type Kurt was. 

“Hey, what are you thinking so hard about?” Kurt interrupted and handed him a few shirts that had passed the Hummel test. 

Sebastian smiled down, “Nothing.  It’s not important.”

“If it had you that distracted, it had to be important.  Was it your dad?” Kurt slid his hand over Sebastian’s jawline, stroking his cheek softly.

“No, nothing like that.  I was just thinking that I haven’t shopped with a guy since.  _Well_ …” Sebastian shrugged.

“You can talk about him.  You’ve definitely put up with enough of my Blaine crap.  If I were to get mad about you talking about Timothy, that would make me a hypocrite, wouldn’t it?”

Sebastian leaned into Kurt’s touch, “Thank you.  I was just thinking that Timothy had the same taste in clothes as you.  That’s all.”

Well, it wasn’t all, but he doubted that Kurt would care to hear that he’d been comparing the two for the past fifteen minutes, even if he had come out the clear winner.

Kurt snorted, “He had the same taste in clothes.  That explains so much to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, you’ve disliked my clothes since you met me, and then you tell me this.  It kind of makes sense to me why you’ve always been so bitchy about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian leaned over and kissed him.

“No need to be sorry.  It’s how it is.  I just understand it better now than I did before.”

“Well, if it helps, I can always go with _‘let’s fuck while you wear your girly clothes, Kurt.’_ ”

“And _there’s_ my Sebastian,” Kurt patted his face gently.  “I knew you were still in there somewhere.”

 

 

“Well, do I pass inspection?” Kurt twirled in place, Hummel style, hands in the pockets of his pants. 

It ruined the line of the leg, but he’d deal with it for the moment. 

Sebastian turned to where Kurt had just exited the bathroom, and he grinned.  “Damn.  You look amazing.”

“Thank you.” 

Kurt turned and preened in the mirror, the black suit and pale green shirt, an obnoxious insistence of Sebastian’s so that they would coordinate at the party.  Sebastian’s shirt, a darker green, looked incredible on him.  Even their ties were similar, thin and off-setting colors, because Sebastian was just a dork that way.  He’d insisted that they match despite Kurt’s insistence that it wasn’t necessary at all.  Sebastian looked amazing, and probably better than Kurt looked, actually.

Not that he’d admit that to Sebastian, he smirked into the mirror.  No way was Kurt going to tell Sebastian that he looked better than he did tonight. 

Sebastian crossed the room and tugged Kurt closer to him.  “We need to go downstairs soon because I’m going to take that suit off you in a minute if we don’t get going.”

“Well, I guess that’s all I need to hear to know you approve.  Now, will this work to meet your dad?  I hate that I didn’t get to meet him earlier.”

“He probably scheduled it that way.  He’ll use it as a way to keep us off center and distracted.  If I start to get angry, just touch me or something.  It’ll divert my attention, and it will remind me to calm down.”

“Got it.  Mission Don’t Let Dad Win is underway,” Kurt grinned. 

“If he says anything to you, don’t let him get to you.”

“I won’t.  What time is it?”

“Six twelve.  The party starts at seven, I think that’s what Ellie said.”

“Okay, are you ready?”

“Yes,” Sebastian took Kurt’s hand and led him out of the room and down the stairs.

Sebastian was silent as he led him through the house, or manor as it should really be called, and they stopped in front of an imposing wooden door.  Sebastian knocked firmly, and a voice called out for them to enter. 

Sebastian sighed, and Kurt squeezed his hand gently.  “We’ll be fine.  Man up, Meerkat.”

He snorted, and Kurt smiled at him.  Sebastian opened the door, and Kurt finally got to lay eyes on the elder Smythe male. 

Maximillian Smythe turned, and he was smiling at Kurt. 

Kurt turned to Sebastian quickly, and he saw Bas’s eyebrow raise in question, but he said nothing.  Mr. Smythe strode across the room and held out his hand to shake Kurt’s. 

Kurt held out his hand hesitantly, but he shook the offered hand firmly. 

“So this is the young man who’s been distracting my son,” Mr. Smythe’s voice was pleasant, and Sebastian’s eyebrows rose even further on his forehead. 

“Yes, sir.  I’m Kurt Hummel.”

“Right.  Son of Congressman Hummel,” Mr. Smythe smiled warmly and gestured for Kurt to sit down. 

He looked at Sebastian, who appeared to believe that this behavior was some sort of trap.  And Kurt was rather inclined to agree with him simply based on the phone conversations Sebastian had had with his father over the past few days. 

“Son, I want to apologize for being so inflexible with you earlier.  Your mother pointed out that I was being too harsh, and I agreed with her,” Mr. Smythe turned to Kurt.  “And I want to welcome you to our home.”

Sebastian’s face was full of confusion and probably shock, because he didn’t seem to be able to form words at the moment.   He glanced at Kurt and shook his head slightly, and Kurt took that as a message that something was going on, and they’d figure it out later. 

“Thank you Mr. Smythe,” Kurt replied as warmly as he could manage.

“Seb, I’m glad you could bring your friend.  Or are you two more than friends?” Mr. Smythe asked smoothly. 

“Yes, we’re more than friends,” Sebastian had finally found his voice.  “Are we okay, Dad?”

Mr. Smythe put his hand on his son’s shoulder, “We’re fine son.  Now why don’t you two go find your mother and introduce your Kurt?  She’s in the party room.”

Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand and they left the room.  “What the fuck was that about?” he whispered.

“I don’t know.  Do his moods normally fluctuate like that?” Kurt replied.

“No.  Yesterday, he was dead set against you coming.  Earlier today he was against it.  And now he’s like this.  Something’s going on.”

“Maybe your mom talked some sense into him?”

“Doubtful.  She wouldn’t pay enough attention to do that,” Sebastian replied with irritation. 

“Hey wait,” Kurt pulled at his arm to slow him down.  “Whatever is going on, we agreed that we wouldn’t let it get to either of us.”  Kurt wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s waist and tugged.  “So stop freaking out.  We’ll figure it out eventually.”

Sebastian leaned down and kissed him.  “It worries me.  I’d believe him if it wasn’t for his history of manipulation.  I’d love to think he’s finally decided to accept me.  But this is just too quick of a change for him to be natural.”

Sebastian grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together.  He lifted their hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Kurt’s hand.  “Let’s go.  Sophia Smythe is next on the list.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

They turned and Sebastian led them to a huge room that was set up for drinks, with tables distributed all over the room.  Kurt looked around, and the room looked gorgeous, with all white drapery and flowers scattered throughout. 

“Mom,” Sebastian called when they entered the room. 

A beautiful woman in a midnight blue cocktail dress emerged from a connecting door. 

“Hello, darling,” she purred as she walked up to him.

Sebastian kissed her on the cheek, and he brought Kurt closer to her.  “This is Kurt.”

“Well, aren’t you handsome,” Sophia Smythe held her hand out, and Kurt lifted it to his lips for a kiss.  “And charming too.  Wherever did you find him Seb?”

“In a coffee shop,” he replied. 

Kurt laughed softly at the reminder of how he’d answered the same question when Ellie had asked it.

“He makes that sound so matter of fact,” Kurt smiled at her and then put his hand back in Sebastian’s.

“What he’s saying is there was a bit more to it, and it was complicated, Mom,” Sebastian winked at her and then turned to smile at Kurt.

“Well, he’s precious honey.  Allison would like him,” Sophia smiled at Kurt, but she sighed a little bit as she spoke.

“She’ll be back, Mom.”

“Of course she will, dear.  Well, you’d better run along and say hello to your Ellie.  She’s probably waiting for you, and the guests will be arriving soon.  And don’t worry about finding us later.  I know you’ll sneak out as soon as you’ve put in a father-approved appearance.  When it gets too much, go on.  Heavens knows I will be.”

“Yes, Mom.” 

Sebastian led Kurt out of the room and he sighed against the wall.

“She seems nice,” Kurt commented.

“That’s her party face.  I don’t think anybody will ever see my real mother.”

“That’s a pity.  She’s quite beautiful.”

“I know.  Allison is too.  She looks almost exactly like Mom.  Come on, I know someone who’ll be happy to see both of us.  And she’ll let us sneak some snacks upstairs if we use the right incentive.”

“And what’s the right incentive?”

“Pouting, of course.”

Kurt laughed, partly because of Sebastian admitting that he pouted to get what he wanted from Ellie, and partly because he remembered exactly how powerful that pout could be.

“Good to know.  When you want something from me, will you be utilizing the pouting or the great cuddle demand strategy?”

“Both,” Sebastian smirked and almost bounded into the kitchen, dragging Kurt along.

It was very clear which person in this house really adored Sebastian, and it definitely wasn’t either of the two people biologically related to him. 

And Kurt sent up a quick thank you to anything that might resemble a higher deity that Sebastian had someone here who clearly loved him and would always be on his side.

Sebastian opened up the door to the kitchen and he was smiling again, some of the tension clearly gone from his face and body. 

“Well, don’t you two look handsome,” Ellie clapped her hands together and allowed Sebastian to kiss her on the cheek.  “Very nice,” she added as Sebastian turned on his heel, almost an imitation of the twirl that Kurt had done in front of him earlier. 

She turned to Kurt, “He picked out the shirt, didn’t he?”

Kurt snorted. “She knows you so well,” he said as he turned to Sebastian.

“You look quite handsome, and my reprobate is lucky to have you,” she winked.

“I think the opposite is true, actually,” Kurt replied, and he saw Sebastian’s eyes flare with something.  Something he couldn’t really place.  It almost looked like anger. 

“You’re going to be good for him, I can tell already.”  Ellie looked at him with pure acceptance in her smile. 

“He already is,” Sebastian said quietly, and Kurt stilled, before beaming at him.

Sebastian turned to her, that powerful pout on his face, and Kurt hid a laugh.

“So, you want me to smuggle food up to your room, right?  What time?” Ellie laughed at Sebastian’s expression.

“I love you,” Sebastian leaned and kissed her.  “You are the best.”

“I love you too, sweetie.  Let’s see.  You’re sneaking out at what?  Seven ten?”

Kurt laughed, “The party doesn’t even start until seven.”

“Then seven ten sounds about right for him,” Ellie winked.

“I think I can last a little longer in there this time,” Sebastian smirked.  “I have Kurt to throw to the wolves if they get all grabby and chatty.”

“Wait, I didn’t sign up for that,” Kurt smiled and put his hands on his hips. 

“Ellie, I’m planning to have us up in my room by eight.  Seven forty-five if I can hide from Dad long enough for him to forget we’re in there.”

“Got it.  But I do not condone any behavior that I don’t even know you’re going to be doing when you’re up there,” Ellie dismissed them with a wave, and she ushered them out of the kitchen.  “I will forever be ignorant of your deviancy.”

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, “Oh, I adore you so much Ellie.”

She summarily kicked them out of the kitchen and Sebastian turned to him with a predatory grin.  Kurt leaned in and kissed him.  “You ready for this?”

“Yes, but I meant it.  Seven forty-five. Eight at the latest.”

“Deal.”

“And if we make it out of there by seven forty-five, then by seven fifty, I plan to be buried deep inside you, making you scream my name,” Sebastian dipped his mouth to whisper into Kurt’s ear.

Kurt stumbled.  “I hate you so much sometimes.  You can’t say things like that when I’m in pressure situations.”

“It’ll be a good distraction, and I hate you too, Firebird.  Now let’s get this over with.”

They entered the party room at nearly the same time as the guests, and Kurt really hoped nobody noticed how his sudden hard-on ruined the line of his pants.


	30. Chapter 30

Kurt grinned when Sebastian pushed him up against the bedroom door with a growl. 

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?” Sebastian pulled at Kurt’s jacket and nearly ripped it off, and Kurt protested meekly at the treatment of his clothes. 

“Did I misinterpret things downstairs?” Kurt giggled when Sebastian threw his jacket onto the nearest chair and attacked his tie, nearly taking Kurt’s head off when he jerked the offending garment over it. 

“Watch the clothes!” Kurt laughed and pushed Sebastian away from him gently, but he didn’t budge.

“That was unfair,” Sebastian’s fingers began working on the buttons of Kurt’s shirt.  “And you are going to pay for that.”

“You told me to distract you when it looked like you were getting mad,” Kurt pointed out helpfully and began unfastening his belt. 

Sebastian slapped his hands away from the belt.  “And how did my laughing and joking with those people suggest that I was _mad_?”

Kurt gave up and laughed again, leaning against the door.  “My mistake then.  I just thought you wanted me to do my job down there.  You said to distract you.”

“I don’t believe you whispering about wanting to suck me off while I was standing two feet from my father’s assistant was what I meant.  At seven fourteen!  You couldn’t even wait until it was close to time to escape?”

Kurt let his head fall back against the door as Sebastian slid his shirt off and allowed it to drop to the floor.  He giggled at the picture Sebastian had made when he’d whispered how badly he’d wanted to suck him.  His eyes had widened to an impossible degree, and he’d flashed a look of desire at Kurt.

And the look on his face when Kurt had simply walked away from him had been even better.

“I’m not going to say I’m sorry.  Because that had to be the funniest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Kurt giggled when Sebastian took of his own jacket and threw it over Kurt’s. 

Kurt watched as Sebastian pulled his own tie loose, and then began working on getting his own shirt off, and Kurt’s mouth nearly watered in anticipation of seeing Sebastian’s bare chest again. 

It was beginning to be an obscenely Pavlovian response for him.

“And seven twenty-three.  Do you know what happened at seven twenty-three, Kurt?”

Kurt giggled and put his hand to his stomach to stop the shaking.  “Maybe.  Why don’t you tell me?”

“At seven twenty-three, and I know this because I’d just looked at my watch, you whispered that you were imagining me sucking you off instead.  And then you brushed your fucking hard-on against me.”

“I did that?  Are you sure you’re remembering things correctly?” Kurt laughed and watched Sebastian undo his own belt and pull down his pants quickly.  “That doesn’t sound like me at all.”

Kurt lowered his glance to Sebastian’s long, muscled legs, and he groaned.  He was just so fucking gorgeous, from head to toe, that Kurt was sometimes in denial that Sebastian was actually with him. 

“I’m remembering all of it correctly.  But the final straw.  At seven thirty-eight.  Just when I thought I was going to make it the full forty-five minutes.  You decide to share with me that you’ve spotted the perfect chair for me to bend you over and fuck you till you scream.  That was _bad_ Kurt _.  Very bad_.”

“You loved it.  You were ready to get out of there and you know it.  Now, slow down.  You promised we’d make love.” Kurt dragged him into a long kiss, and he nipped at Sebastian’s bottom lip softly. 

Sebastian stopped ranting, and he leaned against the door, one hand supporting his weight as he leaned into Kurt, and the other pulling against Kurt’s lower back to draw him closer. 

“You’re right.  You may deserve my revenge.  But I can definitely get it later.”

“Good, now, _kiss me too fiercely_ ,” Kurt smirked at him and then leaned into a kiss.

Sebastian looked at him, eyes bright if a little confused, but he granted Kurt’s wish and kissed him, open mouthed and searching, pressing him into the door and cupping the back of Kurt’s head with the hand that had been supporting his weight.  He slipped his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt was more than willing to give over control to Sebastian right now.

He dropped to kneel in front of him, and Sebastian unbuckled and unzipped him from that position, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Kurt’s pants and his briefs together, pulling them slowly down. 

Kurt looked down, watching the look of need on Sebastian’s face. 

How in the hell had _he_ put that there? 

When exactly had the universe been turned on its axis for _him_? 

They’d made love last weekend, but Kurt hadn’t watched Sebastian’s face that night.  He’d been too busy feeling loved and cherished that he’d spent most of the night closing his eyes to the sensations that Sebastian evoked in him.  Their shower and car interludes had been amazing too, passionate and fun, but they were nothing like _this_. 

He was lost, watching the darkened green eyes stare into him.  Through him. 

Like Sebastian was picturing more than just sex with him at the moment.  Like he _wanted_ more than just sex, not just now, but in the future too.

And Kurt knew one thing, though he’d tried to avoid considering it so he wouldn’t admit anything until Sebastian did, which was a futile attempt now that he thought about it.

He was completely in love with Sebastian Smythe. 

When he fell, he fell quickly and he fell _hard_ , and both of the boys he’d had feelings for in the past had proven to him that he always fell into that pattern.  And while he fell in love easily, it took a lot to make him fall out of love, because Kurt was nothing if not loyal. 

He would have done nearly anything for Finn and that hadn’t even been _love_.  And he’d already shown he would have done so much more for Blaine, if Blaine had only learned how to respect that.

But, right now, it was Sebastian Smythe who was making him feel like this. 

Like he’d move mountains to make Sebastian’s life easier, to make him happy.  To make him feel as wanted as he made Kurt feel.

Because, in this moment, he’d never felt more wanted in his admittedly brief eighteen years. 

 _Nobody_ had ever looked at him the way Sebastian was looking at him right now, and maybe that wouldn’t last because they were both only in their teens, but maybe that also didn’t matter. 

He had this _now_.  Had him _now_.  And he wasn’t letting it go without the fight of his life. 

He had begun to think that his feelings were leading him to Sebastian a while ago, but having them confirmed was a little startling.  And not unpleasant, even if Sebastian didn’t feel the same.

Kurt stroked his fingers over Sebastian’s face, down his cheek, and whispered “Bas.”

When Sebastian had finished undressing him, Kurt pulled him up off the floor, into a tight hug, “ _Hold me too tight,”_ he added quietly into Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian lifted him, and Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist, so that he could be carried to the bed more easily.  Sebastian dropped him, and he bounced a little when he hit the soft mattress, giggling again. 

Sebastian followed him, covering him, and their bodies fit together so well.  They were attuned to each other so swiftly, so perfectly, and their legs weaved together as they began kissing again. 

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Sebastian pulled his head up and whispered. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Kurt whispered back, “because _I need help believing you’re with me tonight_.”

Sebastian pulled back and looked down at Kurt, “Are those lyrics?  Those things you’ve been saying?”

“Yes,” he whispered, “I’m better with words that aren’t my own,” Kurt pulled him down for another kiss, and he licked and nipped at Sebastian’s lips again. 

“Go on.  I want to hear more.  The song is vaguely familiar, but I can’t place it,” Sebastian dipped his head to Kurt’s neck and began kissing and licking slowly.  He slid his hand down Kurt’s raised arm, and Kurt felt sparks of something as his skin was caressed so reverently.

“ _My wildest dreamings, could not forsee, lying beside you…with you wanting me_ ,” Kurt said softly as he let his head fall back to give Sebastian better access.

“Why is it so hard for you to believe?” Sebastian whispered brokenly.  “That I want you, I mean.”

“Shh.  _Just for this moment, as long as you’re mine.  I’ve lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline_.” Kurt continued whispering the words because he couldn’t imagine being able to sing them right now, not even softly.   His voice and his emotions wouldn’t let him.

Sebastian’s hands began smoothing across his sides, down to his hipbones, where they stroked absently as he looked into Kurt’s eyes.  “Go on,” he said quietly.

“ _And if turns out, it’s over too fast.  I’ll make every last moment last.  As long as you’re mine_.”

“ _We’ll_ make every moment last,” Sebastian corrected, and Kurt smiled at him. 

“ _Maybe I’m brainless, maybe I’m wise.  But you’ve got me seeing, through different eyes_ ,” Kurt held out his hand and stroked Sebastian’s face gently.  “ _Somehow I’ve fallen under your spell, and somehow I’m feeling, it’s ‘up’ that I fell._ ”

Sebastian blinked, and it looked like he was trying to keep from crying.  But that was probably just wishful thinking or his own very active imagination, Kurt thought.

“ _Every moment, as long as you’re mine, I’ll wake up my body, and make up for lost time._ ”

“That sounds like an _excellent_ idea,” Sebastian whispered with a smile and pressed a kiss to his palm lazily.  He nuzzled Kurt’s hand and nipped at the skin gently. 

Kurt giggled again, “Shh. _Say there’s no future, for us a pair.  Though I may know, I don’t care_ ,” Kurt leaned up and kissed him softly, before pulling him down again.  “ _Just for this moment, as long as you’re mine.  Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine_.”

Sebastian settled into his arms, just as he had the day they’d done nothing more than cuddle, and Kurt smiled again.  He loved feeling Sebastian like this.  So unguarded, so willing to accept someone else’s love, so determined to make Kurt feel everything without words, which honestly, weren’t necessary at this moment.  Not for Kurt anyway.  He wanted Sebastian to hear _him_ , but he could accept it if Sebastian’s method of communicating was through his body right now.

“ _Borrow the moonlight, until it is through.  And know I’ll be here holding you.   As long as you’re mine_.”

Kurt stopped, letting the silence take over the room, and he brushed some tears from his eyes.

Sebastian wasn’t moving, probably expecting more to the song, and he pulled his head back to look at Kurt.  “What is it?” Sebastian whispered when he saw Kurt’s tears.

“It’s just,” Kurt took a deep breath and turned his head to look at Sebastian.  “I love you.”

Sebastian looked a little shocked, and he probably was at a loss for words, and Kurt giggled softly at the thoughts that were probably racing through his Meerkat mind right now. 

“I just wanted you to know that.  I don’t expect you to say it back.  Not if you don’t mean it, and I can wait as long as I need to for that.  And if you don’t ever love me, at least I’ll have had this, and that’s okay.  I fall for guys pretty quickly, and I fall hard, and they have to do something pretty shitty to me before I can just give up on them.  And that’s probably not a _good_ thing, but I’ve accepted that it’s how I am.  And I just wanted you to know that.  Aaaand I’ll stop rambling now,” Kurt laughed softly at himself.

“Kurt,” Sebastian said gently.

“Just make love to me, okay?  No more talking,” Kurt leaned over and kissed him.  “And if you need to just forget that I said that, I’m fine with that.”

Sebastian looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn’t.  He stared at Kurt, the expression in his eyes almost hypnotic, and even if Kurt had wanted to look away, he doubted that he could have. 

Sebastian leaned close and whispered, “I’m going to _worship_ you right now, okay?”

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, “Well, if you insist.  I’m not about to turn that down or anything.”

Because that really just sounded like an excellent idea, and Sebastian had to be talking about his kink about making Kurt come just by touching his skin.  He had a feeling that this experience was going to be mind-blowing but had the potential to come with incredible amounts of sexual frustration. 

Sebastian chuckled at his choice of words, and the sound was deeper and husky, and full of arousal. 

Kurt watched him as he moved sinuously on the bed, toward Kurt’s feet, and Kurt bit his lip when he noticed that Sebastian’s eyes were devouring him and he was licking his lips.  As if Sebastian was picturing what he was about to do to him, and Kurt had no idea what sensual torture might be coming.  And he was really just okay with not knowing, but he was _really_ ready for it, because Sebastian was in charge tonight and that suited him just fine.

“Are you ticklish here?” Sebastian asked as he lifted Kurt’s foot. 

“A little,” Kurt answered.  “Not bad though.”

“It was a rhetorical question anyway, cause I’m doing this whether you’re ticklish or not.”

“Good to know,” Kurt laughed.  “Should I take any further questions seriously or just ignore them?”

“Undecided at this time,” Sebastian smirked at him.

He began to massage Kurt’s foot, kneading the bottom with his thumbs and applying the perfect amount of pressure.  Kurt sighed, and he smiled as he closed his eyes. 

“I could get used to this,” he said without opening his eyes.

Sebastian laughed softly, and he finished massaging that foot, and then he placed a soft kiss on Kurt’s ankle before moving on to the other foot. 

A sharp intake of breath from his own lungs brought Kurt’s eyes wide open, “Oh god.  You’re going to do that the whole time?”

“Yep.  Payback’s a bitch, remember?  The kissing on my back and shoulders tortured me,” Sebastian grinned with mischief, “So I get to do that to you now.”

Kurt sighed and got comfortable in the bed, because really, what else was he going to do?  He wasn’t going to sit up and demand that Sebastian stop touching him and kissing him.  He wasn’t a masochist. 

“This really isn’t torture you know,” Kurt grinned up at him.  “I’m pretty sure if this is my punishment for doing things to you, I’m going to be a lot more mischievous in the future.”

“And the vicious circle begins again,” Sebastian smirked and continued massaging Kurt’s other foot.  He dropped a sweet kiss on his other ankle, and he ran his fingers along his calf, the sensation causing goose bumps along Kurt’s skin.

“Oh god,” Kurt responded loudly, and Sebastian laughed.

“There’s my Firebird.  I knew he was in there somewhere.  I love how sensitive your skin is.”

Sebastian slid both hands across just one calf, brushing his fingers through the short hairs and leaning over to press a soft kiss to Kurt’s knee.  He lifted Kurt’s leg, bringing it closer to his mouth, and he licked a long stripe from his ankle to his knee, and Kurt nearly shot up off the bed. 

“Please, Bas,” Kurt breathed. 

“Please what?” Sebastian carefully returned his leg to the bed and repeated the attention on the other one, but this time, he included a row of soft and wet kisses to the back of Kurt’s calf.  “Please stop?  Please continue?”

“Sebastian,” Kurt tried to glare, but when Sebastian’s hands slid over his thighs, he bucked and all remaining words died in his throat. 

“God, look at you.  You nearly convulse when I touch you.  That’s the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Sebastian exclaimed softly.

He ran his fingers along Kurt’s thighs, and Kurt was fairly certain that he was going to combust.  He lifted his hips, seeking some sort of friction on his cock, and any friction would probably do the moment, but Sebastian just chuckled. 

“Uh uh.  Not going to happen yet, baby.”

Kurt moaned and he dropped his hips back onto the bed.  “Please, baby.”

Sebastian crawled up and dropped a kiss on his mouth.  “I have a lot more of your body to touch first.  And then I promise, I’ll make you come.”

Kurt grunted in frustration, but Sebastian just chuckled again.  He was so hard, aching, and Sebastian just wouldn’t touch him where he needed to be touched, and it was going to kill him.  “You know.  You said you wanted to make me come by _only_ touching my skin.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian trailed fingers up and down Kurt’s thighs again, and into the hair that nestled his erection, but the touch still wasn’t _there_. 

Kurt moaned, “But there _is_ skin on my cock you know.  I think you forgot that little detail.”

Sebastian laughed, and he bent over, breathing softly across Kurt’s cock.  He looked down, watching Sebastian tease him, and they locked eyes. 

“I didn’t forget.  You’re fucking hot when you’re bitchy.  Did you know that?”

Kurt dropped his head back with a frustrated sigh, and Sebastian slid his hands over his stomach, trailing his palms down and tickling him with his long fingers.  He stroked over the skin above and below Kurt’s navel, and he dipped his head to lick there slowly.  Kurt bucked again at the wet contact and the brush of his soft lips.

“There’s the reaction I wanted,” Sebastian breathed against his skin, along the nearly invisible trail of soft hair leading from his navel to his cock.

“Sebastian, please.”

“I’m not done baby.  Do you think this is easy for me?  I want inside you so badly I can barely concentrate on this.  I’m aching,” and he gestured to his own erection, which was sending a very clear message to Kurt.  “And I’m not too sure I won’t come before you do at this rate.”

Sebastian slid his palms up Kurt’s chest and he stopped at his nipples, rubbing tight circles over them and catching his fingernails on them as he slightly scratched downward. 

“Oh god, Bas,” Kurt’s breath caught in his throat. 

“I love when you say Bas like that,” Sebastian leaned over and kissed him, deep and hard, and he swallowed whatever response Kurt might have been planning to make with his mouth.

Sebastian slid his hands down Kurt’s sides, as he’d done when Kurt was talking earlier, and over his hipbones.  Then he leaned over and licked one hipbone slowly while his fingers teased the other.  Then he switched, clearly intent on dividing the attention equally.

Kurt felt tears forming, but they weren’t bad ones.  Sebastian made him feel so many emotions all at once that it was overwhelming at times.  He’d expected to never have another more than a grudging semi-friendship with him once David’s suicide attempt had changed his perspective.  He’d expected to have their normal banter and nothing else.

He’d never expected this hurricane of feeling in his life, and he both wanted it to stop because he wasn’t sure he could handle it and wanted it to go on forever because he’d never known how good someone else could make him feel.

Sebastian took his hand, “What’s wrong?” 

Then he kissed the palm again, brushing his lips up and down Kurt’s fingers, sucking one finger into his mouth and pulling gently, scraping his teeth lightly over the skin.

“Nothing,” Kurt choked out. 

“Doubtful,” Sebastian smirked when he pulled Kurt’s finger out of his mouth with a noticeable popping sound.

“Bas, please,” Kurt begged.

Sebastian cupped his wrist, and he trailed kisses up and down Kurt’s arm from wrist to elbow, and then his sinful mouth traveled up the bicep until he’d reached his shoulder.  “Just a little while longer baby,” he whispered.

Kurt let out a frustrated sob, and he turned his body to Sebastian to get closer to him.  He used his free hand to grab Sebastian’s waist and he tried to press them together, but Sebastian held firm, refusing to be moved.  “I hate you,” Kurt muttered when his attempt to get them closer failed.

“That is a fucking _lie_ , and you know it,” Sebastian smirked and licked Kurt’s shoulder slowly, stopping at the curve where his neck began.  He crawled over Kurt, brushing his cock against Kurt’s briefly before he reached the other side.

“ _Bas!_ ” Kurt bucked at the feeling of their cocks brushing against each other, and he ached even more at the frustration of being so close and yet nowhere near close enough.

“Sorry, baby.  I needed to get over here to work on this shoulder,” Sebastian chuckled.

“You’re not fucking sorry,” Kurt bit out.

“Yeah, you’re right.  I’m not,” Sebastian bit his lip with a grin and then he picked up Kurt’s other hand to kiss and licked his way up to Kurt’s shoulder.  “God, I’ve been waiting so long to do this.  Been wanting this forever.  You’re so fucking pale, but then when you’re turned on, you get this pink blush all over you, and I just want my mouth all over it.”

“Please, Bas, I want you,” Kurt pulled him into a kiss. 

“I want you too, Firebird,” Sebastian said after he pulled away from Kurt’s mouth. 

Sebastian brushed his lips at Kurt’s temple, and then he kissed and nibbled across his jawline.  He put both hands on Kurt’s face and pulled him closer, and they kissed deeply.  Kurt turned on his side, and Sebastian finally allowed him to press their bodies together.  He pressed himself against Bas, sighing at finally getting the contact he’d been seeking all night.

Sebastian kissed him ardently, and Kurt put his hand up to grasp his wrist where Sebastian had trapped his face.  Sebastian groaned into his mouth, and then he let his fingers trail over Kurt’s face slowly.  He used one hand to cup Kurt’s neck, and the fingers there tickled a bit during their exploration. 

“Had enough?” Sebastian whispered against his mouth, and Kurt tried to respond in the affirmative, but Sebastian had devoured his mouth again immediately after asking. 

Sebastian ended the kiss, and Kurt looked up at him to see eyes so expressive and dark that Kurt was overwhelmed again. 

He slide down Kurt’s body and he stroked across his hipbones again, and the tickle of it was overpowered by the sheer desperation Kurt had for Sebastian.  “Please, Bas.”

Sebastian stroked one finger up the underside of Kurt’s cock, and the light friction was so powerful that Kurt bucked upwards again.  Sebastian dipped his head and licked once, from the base to the tip, and then he fisted Kurt’s cock, pumping slowly but firmly.  Kurt gasped at the contact, and he thrust into Sebastian’s fist.  After an embarrassingly short number of thrusts, Kurt came, covering Sebastian’s hand with his release. 

“I knew it wouldn’t take long once I finally touched you,” Sebastian smirked as he continued pumping Kurt through the last of his orgasm.  “You’re so fucking responsive to everything.  I knew you were going to come fast for me.”

Kurt sighed, “Bas.”

“Yes, baby,” Sebastian wiped his hand on the sheet and then licked the remainder of the come off his hand while he made eye contact with Kurt. 

“I’m sorry I was bitchy,” Kurt smiled and closed his eyes.

Sebastian laughed and pulled Kurt against him.  “I’m going to give you some time to recover, because when I’m inside you, I want you to come again.”

“But, how can you last?”

“I’ll be fine,” Sebastian spooned Kurt and stroked his arm while they rested. 

Kurt really wanted to sleep, but he was not about to miss out on finally getting Sebastian inside him again.  He turned and kissed him, holding him tightly.  They lay there for a few precious minutes, cuddling, one of them finally satisfied and the other still achingly frustrated. 

“Have I waited long enough?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“Probably not.  Not if you want me to come again.  But if you want to be inside me, you are welcome to start without me,” Kurt giggled.  “And I’m pretty sure I’ll catch up quickly.”

Sebastian pulled back and looked at him with a smile. 

“No, I meant have I waited long enough to tell you that I love you?”


	31. Chapter 31

Sebastian grinned at the expression on Kurt’s face. 

“ _What?_ ” Kurt whispered, his gorgeous eyes widened in shock. 

“To paraphrase what I just said, I love you too,” Sebastian put one hand on Kurt’s face and pulled him into a kiss. 

“You do?”

“Why are you surprised?” Sebastian laughed.  “I’ve been dropping hints to you for a while now.  I’m in a relationship with you, for fuck’s sake, Firebird.  I can’t stop cuddling you, and I don’t cuddle.  I want to hear you every night so that crazy sexy voice of yours is in my head before I go to sleep.  I want to fight all your battles, and it pisses me the fuck off when you won’t let me.  I love you.  I didn’t plan on it, and neither did you, but I’m sure as hell not going to deny it.”

“Wow.  I just really didn’t expect that right now,” Kurt beamed and kissed him again.  “So, could you?  You know, get inside me now, because I need that.  I _really_ need it.”

“My pleasure,” Sebastian flashed an intentionally wolfish grin and reached over to the drawer for a condom and lube.  “That will definitely be my pleasure.”

“Mine too,” Kurt breathed. 

Sebastian fiddled with the container of lube, getting it all over his fingers, and he slapped Kurt on the hip gently.  “Lay on your stomach.”

Kurt obliged, and Sebastian nearly lost control at the brush of his cock against Kurt’s ass when he leaned over him. 

“I didn’t spend any time worshipping your back and this perfect, sexy ass, so I’m going to be busy for a moment, okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt got settled, crossing his arms under his head.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Sebastian whispered in his ear before he dropped a kiss on the back of Kurt’s neck.  “Your back is so sexy.  So strong and lean, and the curve right where it meets your ass, I mean, God.  I just want to be all over you right now.”

Kurt moaned, and Sebastian grinned, though he knew Kurt couldn’t see it.

Sebastian rubbed his fingers together, spreading the lube and he added more before he palmed Kurt’s ass.  He leaned down and kiss the left cheek, and he spread Kurt’s legs apart almost roughly.  He teased his entrance gently, and he bent to lick there, quickly, withdrawing when Kurt stiffened with a groan. 

“Why didn’t you warn me, oh god, Sebastian,” Kurt’s muscles were flexed and rigid.

“Because I wanted you to do that,” Sebastian answered, “and I knew you would.” 

He didn’t do this often, rimming, because honestly, quick hookups in the bathroom at Scandal’s were not exactly conducive to full body exploration.  They were for quick fucks and blowjobs.  And he’d only rimmed a few times, even though quite a few more guys back in France had done it to him.

But he knew if there was anyone who would respond like crazy to this, it would be Kurt, with his supernatural-like responses to being touched. 

He pushed Kurt’s legs even further apart, and propped him up slightly on his knees.  He then held Kurt open with both hands, flicking his tongue across his hole teasingly again.

“Bas,” Kurt groaned. 

Sebastian ignored him and he dipped his head back down, licking him over and over until Kurt’s body was writhing beneath him.  “Like that?” He whispered when he stopped.

“God, yes.”

Sebastian leaned up and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to open you up now, but when I enter you, I want you on your knees, okay?”

“Okay.  _Yes_.  _Whatever._   You can do whatever the hell you _want_.  Just _do it_ ,” Kurt muttered breathily and Sebastian chuckled at his desperation.

“Why are _you_ so impatient?  I’m the one who hasn’t come yet,” Sebastian grinned at his back.  “I think you should apologize for being selfish with your orgasms.”

“Really?  Right now Sebastian?  _Nnnngh_.”

Sebastian had slid one finger inside him, and it cut off Kurt’s arguments.  He used the other hand to stroke back and forth over Kurt’s back, pressing into the muscles there because he’d tensed up at the feel of his finger.  He stretched carefully, slowly, dipping his head down to kiss Kurt’s hip again.

“Apologize for rushing me or I’ll stop,” Sebastian breathed against his skin.

“No, you won’t,” Kurt smirked.  “You want to come as badly as I did a while ago.  You’ll fuck me anyway, no matter what I do right now,” Kurt giggled.  “Whipped, remember?”

“I’ll show you whipped.  I already have vengeful thoughts against you over that teasing you did downstairs.  Do you really want to add more offenses to the list?” 

“How much ‘ _torture_ ’ do I get per offense?” Kurt leaned up and pushed back onto his finger.

“Ah, I see how it is.  You think it’s going to be the good kind of punishment,” Sebastian slipped a second finger inside him, slowly but with firm pressure, and Kurt fell back onto the bed. 

“That’s what I thought.  Lay there and take it like I told you to,” he laughed. 

“Bastard,” Kurt muttered. 

“Apologize, Firebird.  It’s _my_ orgasm we’re talking about here.”  Sebastian used both fingers to stretch, and Kurt began thrusting his hips downwards, towards the mattress, probably not even realizing he was doing it.  He smiled, and he leaned over and kissed him on the back.  “Slow down.”

“No,” Kurt replied sharply.

Sebastian sighed, “You’re a handful, do you know that?”

“Yes, now hurry up,” Kurt begged.

Sebastian grinned and slipped a third finger in, and stretched even more slowly, “I’m not fucking you until _I’m_ ready.  And just for that, I’m not even going to try to find your prostate right now.”

“You are seriously unstable,” Kurt shot back at him.

“Possibly.  But you _looooove_ me.  And you should apologize for rushing me into an orgasm because you love me _sooooo much_ ,” Sebastian grinned down as he continued to stretch him.  He glanced down to find where he’d laid the condom down. 

“Low blow,” Kurt laughed, “You are like the only guy on the planet who would deny _his own_ orgasm just to get his lover to admit a defeat.”

Sebastian hesitated, “Probably.”

“Okay, I give up.  I apologize for rushing you.  This is about you, and you can go whatever speed you want, Bas.”

“That was satisfying to hear,” Sebastian slid his fingers out and opened the condom package.  He had to use his teeth because his fingers were too slick to get a good grip on it.

“Bas, I love you.  But you are going to have to get busy here.”

Sebastian snorted, “I am.  I’m putting the condom on, bitchy.  I see that little surrender didn’t last long.  Get on your knees.”

Kurt complied, and he shifted backwards, “Come on.”

“Bossy,” Sebastian applied more lube to his cock and he guided the tip to Kurt’s entrance.  He slipped inside slowly, stopping every few moments to let him adjust until he was completely inside. 

“There, are you happy now?”

Kurt moaned in response, and he turned his head back to Sebastian, “Remember what you were thinking at seven thirty-eight tonight?”

Sebastian startled at the immediate picture Kurt had painted for him of them fucking over the chair in the party room.  “Yeah, I remember.”

“Whatever it was you were thinking, just do it.”

“Are you sure?  I don’t want to hurt you,” Sebastian faltered. 

“Baby, please.  I want it,” Kurt breathed.

Sebastian pulled out and pushed back into Kurt, sharply and he bottomed out immediately again.  Kurt pushed backwards, toward him, and he murmured what Sebastian thought had been ‘ _yes!_ ’ 

“More,” Kurt begged.

Sebastian pulled out slowly, and then he pushed in again, relishing the feel of tightness and heat.  He pulled out again, just halfway this time, and thrust inside him again.  Kurt moaned with each thrust, and he began fisting at the sheets beneath him. 

Sebastian slammed inside, over and over again, and he ran a hand over Kurt’s back, slick with perspiration now, while he listened to the slapping of skin as it filled the room.  Kurt began muttering nonsense sounds, and his moans were deep and husky, deeper than anything Sebastian had ever heard come out of him. 

“Right _there_ ,” Kurt moaned brokenly.  “Please, baby.”

Sebastian, now that he’d found the perfect angle, grasped his hips with both hands, and he pulled Kurt towards him with every thrust forward, _hoping_ to leave bruises on his skin this time, so that Kurt would remember every moment of this night.  He leaned over him, his back curving slightly, his stomach almost brushing Kurt’s back. 

“God, you feel so good,” Sebastian groaned. 

Kurt shouted his name, and Sebastian wrapped one arm around him and grabbed his cock, pumping in tandem with his thrusts, and Kurt moaned shamelessly again.

Every moan made Sebastian thrust harder, and with every new thrust, Kurt answered with muffled shouting.  It was a delicious circle of responses that spurred each other on, and it made Sebastian strive to push deeper and harder to make Kurt come apart again, while relishing the rapid build-up of tension and pleasure forming low in his own abdomen. 

Sebastian shouted Kurt’s name as he came suddenly, and he continued thrusting slowly as he worked through his orgasm.  Kurt was still hard in his hand, so he stilled his hips and worked Kurt into coming again, pumping and squeezing as his fingers swirled over the head of his cock.

Kurt covered Sebastian’s hand with his, fingers sliding between Sebastian’s, as he came, and murmured, “So good, Bas.”  The other arm, the one holding Kurt up, was trembling and slick with perspiration.

Sebastian pulled out slowly, and he saw Kurt wince a little at his withdrawal.  “I’m sorry baby.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Kurt lowered himself to the bed and turned on his back to face Sebastian. 

Sebastian crawled off the bed and deposited the condom in the trash, before he returned to the bed for a quick kiss.  “I’ll be right back.  Getting a washcloth.”

“Okay,” Kurt murmured, his eyes closed in satisfaction. 

Sebastian ducked into his bathroom, and he dampened a cloth with hot water.  He stepped back into the room, wiping his hand while he crossed over to the bed and crawled back onto it.  He slid the cloth across Kurt’s skin, and the sudden wetness made Kurt’s eyes shoot open, and he squealed, the sound soft and adorable. 

“Oops, sorry,” Sebastian laughed.

“You did that on purpose,” Kurt closed one eye and glared mildly with the other one.

“Maybe,” Sebastian winked and continued cleaning him up, before tossing the washcloth on the bedside table.  “Now, I want to sleep with you.  All night, unless I wake up and decide to seduce you again.”

Kurt snuggled into the sheet, and Sebastian pulled the rest of the blankets over both of them. 

“Come here,” Sebastian pulled him close, cupping Kurt’s head and placing it on his shoulder, and Kurt sighed in satisfaction.  He placed his hand on Sebastian’s chest and rubbed absently while he dozed.

“I love you,” Sebastian whispered against his temple.

“I love you, too,” Kurt murmured without opening his eyes. 

 

 

“It’s none of your business,” Kurt’s voice was the first thing Sebastian heard when he woke, the soft arguing coming from the other side of the room.

He opened one eye, to see Kurt wrapped up in a sheet and talking on his phone, sprawled out on the chair next to the window, one leg hooked over the armchair, moving back and forth lazily. 

He shifted carefully, so Kurt wouldn’t notice that he’d woken up.  He glanced at the clock, and it was almost nine am.  They really had slept all night, and he felt a sliver of disappointment that they hadn’t woken up again to make love at some time during the night.  

Although he had to admit, he’d never slept as good as he had last night.

“Look, I get it.  You all have spent so much time getting in and out of each other’s beds that none of you can even fathom that a New Directions couple might actually break up for good, but we have, Rachel.” 

Kurt sat up, and the leg that Sebastian was currently admiring hit the floor with a jerk. 

Rachel.  That explained the tinge of irritation in his voice.  And it had to involve Blaine in some way. 

“I won’t be there, Rachel.  I’m not even in _Lima_ right now,” Kurt blew out a breath, and Sebastian watched as he ran frustrated fingers through his hair.

“I’m at Sebastian’s if you _must_ know.”  Kurt hesitated and listened to her again.

“That’s none of your business, either.”

It was a sure sign of his anger that Kurt’s responses were clipped and harsh, but if Rachel noticed, it didn’t seem to dampen her enthusiasm for what must be very nosy and inappropriate questions.

“Rachel, I’m going to go.  I’ll talk to you tomorrow at school.  I have no idea what time we’re coming back to Lima, but we do have a coffee date this afternoon, so it’ll probably be around that time.”

Sebastian smiled at the reference to their Sunday afternoons spent at the Lima Bean recently, and he had to admit that he continued to look forward to that.  Even if he’d spent the last few weekends with Kurt, the newly acquired habit of having coffee there felt like a personal little _fuck you_ to Blaine, and the intimacy of just being there, knowing that Kurt enjoyed their very public kisses and touches, made it even better.

Sebastian watched as Kurt hit the end button on his phone, and he smiled. 

“Morning,” Sebastian said softly.

Kurt turned to him, and the irritation in his eyes just evaporated.  He smiled brightly, and he tugged the sheet around him as he stood and made his way over to the bed.  “Morning, Bas.”

“So, Rachel’s starting on you fairly early.  I considered coming over there and blowing you while you were talking, but I thought that might distract you too much.”

Kurt laughed, “That would have been a welcome distraction actually.”

“Want to tell me what that was about?  It sounded like it had something to do with Blaine.”

“It did.  It seems that even though they initially went after Blaine for cheating on me, he’s managed to convince them that he’s so broken up about it that some of the girls think I should give him another chance.  They wanted to take me out for breakfast to talk some sense into me.”

“What?  That’s crazy.”

“Well, only Sam and Mercedes know anything about Blaine and his whole circular obsession with me.  The others only know that he cheated, and they were originally very solidly on my side, but he’s been sneaking his way into those relationships slowly for months now.” Kurt settled back into the bed and into Sebastian’s arms.

“What do you mean?”

“This will take a while.  Are you sure you’re up for hearing it?”

“Yes,” Sebastian nodded and pressed Kurt closer. 

“Well, first of all, there’s a reason why Blaine has always been ‘ _one of the boys_ ’ and I’ve been ‘ _one of the girls_ ,’ well, an honorary one at least.”

“Because he couldn’t stand you being with the guys?”

“Not really.  It’s more like I couldn’t stand _him_ when I was hanging with the guys.  You’ve seen how Noah and Sam are with me.  Finn is the same way.  Whenever I’m around, they act like big babies and are in need of constant attention.  Attention that they can only get from me it seems, especially where Finn and Noah are concerned.”

Sebastian chuckled, “That is so true.  Finn nearly wet himself the other night when you patted his hand.”

“He’s not that bad,” Kurt laughed.  “Well, Artie and Mike never act that way around me, so it was safe to kind of push Blaine in their direction.  Rory is in his own little category.  Blaine seems to just ignore him to be honest.  Joe’s new, so he’s in the undetermined category.  But when I’m there, and it’s just the guys, Blaine gets agitated because Noah and Sam and Finn all want to listen and talk to me, and he acts out over it.  And it usually ends either in him fighting for attention or flirting for it.  So I chose to just let him be one of the guys and avoid hanging out with them, so that there could be some peace in my life.”

“And you were friends with the girls first right?” Sebastian reached down and grabbed Kurt’s leg, pulling it over him, and he began stroking Kurt’s thigh while he listened. 

“Yeah.  But he’s been slowly invading those relationships too.  I used to be Rachel’s go to for a duet, because our voices go together so well.  But now she goes to Blaine.  It originally started at the party, when they drunkenly discovered they were musical soul mates.  When she’s not singing to Finn, with Finn, or _at_ Finn while he’s distracted by something shiny on the floor, she and Blaine are off finding new ways to mate musically.”

Sebastian snorted at the picture of Finn Hudson staring at a section of the floor while Rachel spun around singing to him, and pulled Kurt closer. “Mate musically,” he repeated with a chuckle.

“She only comes to me when she’s having NYADA or Finn problems right now.  She once accused me of cheating on Blaine, and she came after me for it on his behalf.  She’s really crazy about him.”

“Who did she think you were cheating with?”

“Sam,” Kurt replied matter-of-factly. 

Sam Evans again, Sebastian thought with an inward sigh.  Of course it had been Clone.  Who else _would_ it have been?  “What happened?”

“I was helping him when his parents lost their house, and she and Finn spied on him because they were convinced that _Quinn_ was cheating with him.  And then I left the motel they were staying in, so they assumed the same of me.”

“Your friends are way too dramatic.” 

“Tell me about it.”

“What about the other girls?”

“Well, he’s kind of got Tina now too.  Well, and Mike honestly.  Tina’s a junior too, and she got together with Mike while she was still officially dating Artie, so she can’t really get too judgmental about Blaine cheating.  Mike can’t either since he knew she hadn’t broken up with Artie when they got together.  I don’t know if the way they cheated had anything to do with sex, but I won’t stick my nose in because it’s not my business, no matter how badly everybody seems to want to stick their noses in _mine_.”

“How does Mike fit in?”

“Blaine and Mike have common interests, like an unhealthy obsession with disco and a penchant for dancing on furniture.  Oh, and they both like to climb on pianos.”

Sebastian snorted and ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair. 

“Mike seems to respond better to Blaine than he ever did with me,” Kurt said softly, and Sebastian noted the slightly disappointed tone.  “Artie too for that matter,” Kurt continued, his voice breaking. 

“Okay, what’s the deal with that?”

“It’s not important,” Kurt snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

“If it bothers you, then it’s important.”

“You’ll probably agree with them,” Kurt replied.

“I can’t agree or disagree with something if I don’t know what it is,” Sebastian responded, not at all upset at Kurt’s assumption that he’d agree.  Kurt would have reason to think that, he was sure. 

“Mike mocked my dancing because it’s too girly.  I apparently shimmy and not in a good way.  But he is best bros with Blaine.  Artie laughed at me over my audition for West Side Story, because I tried too hard to be masculine.  Well, honestly, everybody laughed about it, even Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury.  Rachel too.  And Artie’s the one who asked Blaine to read for the part of Tony.”

“They _laughed_ at you?”

That had been extremely unprofessional on the part of the teachers involved.  And if Artie was the one in the wheelchair, Sebastian didn’t really like him anyway, not since the auditorium incident with the Warblers.  He didn’t care if he _had_ been in the wrong during the slushie incident.  It was just a matter of pride for him.  And now he had an additional reason not to like the other boy.

“Yeah.  Do you get it now why it pisses me off when people refer to me as a girl?” Kurt glared up at him with one eye.  “I was the only person who actually tried out for the role of Tony, and I was the senior.  So once they’d decided that I wasn’t masculine enough, they pointblank requested that Blaine read for it once he sang, because he’s so _perfect,_  you know.  Blaine _could_ have turned them down.  But he didn’t, and he knew how badly I wanted and needed it.  And I knew why.  It was just another chance to shine.  And really, to take yet another thing away from me.”

“What about the other girls?”  Sebastian lifted Kurt’s hand and twined their fingers together in the air. 

Sebastian wondered if it was a good thing to keep the Warbler audition a secret from Kurt.  He knew that Kurt would get it now that he understood Blaine so much better.  But he wondered if it would just make him angrier in the long run if he knew.

“Quinn and I are kind of _love_ - _hate_.  She thinks that Blaine is the best thing that could have ever happened to me, but she did defend me over the cheating rumor.  But I’ve had similar issues with her over religion as I had with Mercedes.  And I don’t know if I’ll ever really forgive her for how she treated Noah.  She said to his face the other day that texting while driving was the worst thing she’d ever done besides sleep with him.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah, he was so heartbroken.  She doesn’t think about how easily comments hurt him.  She’s the one who convinced him that he was a Lima loser, and he’s always tried so hard to please her.  And while Noah says that I’m _‘his boy’_ and he’d go to the ends of the earth to defend me, he doesn’t see that he’s kind of _‘my boy’_ too.  Wheelchair or not, I want to shake her and make her see what her behavior does to him.  And the more I defend Noah, the more she takes Blaine’s side against me.  Rachel said she’s leading the charge to get me to take Blaine back.”

“He can’t have you,” Sebastian whispered.

“I agree,” Kurt sighed.

“Go on.”

“Well, there’s Sugar.  She started out hanging with Blaine, after he talked to her about Valentine’s Day to set up a musical number.  She thinks he’s adorable, but she also seems to be crazy about me too.  She and I have some similar tastes, and I think if it came down to making a choice, she might choose me.”

“I don’t think I know her,” Sebastian replied.

“I don’t think you’ve met her.  And then there’s Brittany.  She’s always been very defensive of me.  But lately, she’s been getting closer to Blaine, ever since the election fight.  They’re always kind of flirty with each other in class, and since she’s our best female dancer, she is who Blaine asks for help.  Even Santana has been siding with Blaine lately.  And she was so angry with me for not using that tape she got of you confessing.  She’s even managed to learn to compliment Blaine.”

“She doesn’t seem the type to compliment _anybody_ ,” Sebastian replied.

“I think that while they consider me an honorary girl, they all kind of crush on Blaine, and they see him as this perfect boyfriend, and I’ve allowed that to happen because I’ve never told them the things about the relationship that I was unhappy with, because it wasn’t their business.  But it has come back to bite me in that they now think that I should be genuflecting because he wanted to date me.  And the honorary girl thing just got worse because I chose to stop hanging out the guys to keep Blaine’s behavior in check.  You know.  Vicious neverending circle kind of thing.” 

“They’re wrong.  About many things, Firebird.  You are not too feminine to play a role as a leading man.  You are not wrong in not wanting to be with Blaine again because of his cheating.  And you are not wrong about being tired of being treated like a girl.  And I apologize if I added to your stress about that.”

Kurt leaned over and kissed him, “Thank you.”

Sebastian stirred, and his hand slid under the sheet to Kurt’s cock, where he squeezed gently.

“Now, before we go have lunch with my parents, how about I show you just how masculine you are?”


	32. Chapter 32

“Repeat after me,” Kurt commanded.  “I will not embarrass Kurt in any way in front of my parents.”

“I will not embarrass Kurt in any way in front of my parents.”

Kurt smiled and continued, “I will not seek revenge on Kurt for his actions at the party by attempting to feel him up under the table at lunch.”

Sebastian smirked, “I will not seek revenge on Kurt for his actions at the party by attempting to feel him up under the table at lunch.”

“I will confess to Ellie that it was my idea to ignore the food she smuggled up to me in favor of pushing my boyfriend against the wall and attacking him the moment we got in the bedroom.”

“Okay, _one_ , that is too much to vow at one time, especially if you expect me to say that verbatim.  And _two_ , I’m not telling her that I attacked you and kept you from eating.  She’ll kill me for starving you.”

“She won’t kill you for the attack itself?” Kurt smirked.  “As opposed to the starvation?”

Sebastian squinted slightly and cocked his head.  “I’m not sure.  She loves me, but she does seem to adore you.  That could actually go either way.”

“If she brings up the food, I will confess that it was my idea to abandon it,” Kurt replied deadpanned.  “Is that easier to remember?”

Sebastian sighed, “Fine.  If she brings up the fact that I starved you, I’ll admit that I shoved you against the wall and then fucked you until you passed out.  And I’ll beg her forgiveness for starving you in favor of a night of mind-blowing sex.”

Kurt threw his head back and glared at the ceiling, “Not how it should be worded, Sebastian.”

“That’s all you’re getting from me,” Sebastian snorted.

“Is there anything else you’re capable of that I need to ban you from before we go downstairs?” Kurt slid his hand down Sebastian’s arm and cupped his elbow to pull him in for a kiss. 

“No, I’m good.  I am ridiculously relaxed right now.  That second blow job you gave me pretty much wiped out my brain cells.  I doubt I could even come up with anything evil to do to you while we’re down there.”  Sebastian shrugged as he smoothed out his shirt and grinned. 

“Then my plan worked.  I wanted you weak so I can control your mouth easier.” 

Kurt grinned at him, knowing Sebastian wouldn’t get offended at him.  Their banter, which he’d enjoyed before they’d gotten together, despite how angry he could get at Sebastian for it, had gotten even better since they’d become a couple.  It might look strange to outsiders, but they just got each other.  He could insult Sebastian to his heart’s content and vice versa and both knew that it would take a _lot_ to become offended by it.  But Sebastian had to atone for a comment from earlier, that’s for sure.

 “The only way you are going to control my mouth is if you decide to stick your cock in it, baby.”

“We tried that earlier remember?  You still whined.”

“I did not _whine_ ,” Sebastian sounded scandalized.  “You know I can’t deep throat.”

“I wasn’t trying to make you.  You did that thing with your tongue and it was a reflex reaction.”

“Yeah, okay.  I think it was revenge for that whole Vera Wang comment.  I thought you were going to bite me for a second.”

“I thought about it.  You don’t call your boyfriend who just happens to love fashion Vera Blowin’ Wang when he’s sucking you off.  You just don’t.  Okay?  Just _no_.  Especially after a conversation about his sensitivity about being referred to as a girl.”

“I was just joking.  You’re so sensitive.  I _like_ that joke.”

“And you’ve run that joke into the ground already.  And neither time in which you’ve used ‘ _blowin’ wang_ ’ has it been in any way appropriate.”

“You just don’t appreciate my humor,” Sebastian argued and tugged at his glasses. 

Kurt glared, because now that he knew Kurt had a thing for his glasses, whenever he wore them, which was infrequent in itself, he used it to distract Kurt if they argued.

“You’re right,” Kurt sidled up next to him and smirked, watching Sebastian relax, confident that Kurt was going to back down.

Kurt slid a hand up Sebastian’s cheek and pulled his face closer, firmly, to make eye contact with him.    

“You are very right.  I really _don’t_ appreciate my boyfriend making comments like that when I’m sucking him into the back of my throat.  An ability which I’d like to point out, my boyfriend does _not_ have.  So my boyfriend better watch his mouth if he wants any more blow jobs in the future.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.  That was most likely offensive both times I said it.”  Sebastian _looked_ serious, but Kurt couldn’t be sure.

“Most likely?” Kurt glared and crossed his arms in front of him.  “It was _very_ offensive the first time.  And you’re lucky that I respect my friend enough that she did not find out what you called her.”

“Okay, it was offensive both times.  I’m sorry.  You know I don’t always think things through before I say them,” Sebastian replied seriously, and Kurt watched, searching his eyes for sincerity, making sure he wasn’t going to break into a mocking smirk.

“That’s better.  And you were _lucky_ I blew you the second time.”

“Yes, I am.  I consider myself very lucky every time you blow me.  Your mouth is like heaven, and there are so many things I’d like to do to it,” Sebastian’s pulled at Kurt’s chin and rubbed his thumb across his lower lip softly and slowly.  “ _This mouth_.  This mouth is _incredible_.  And I’m incredibly lucky you’ll put this mouth anywhere on my body.”

Kurt blushed, fighting a knee-jerk compulsion to melt into that touch.  “I thought your brain cells were wiped right now.”

“You start talking about blow jobs and the neurons start firing again.”

Kurt sighed, “You’re hopeless, aren’t you.”

Sebastian stepped forward and pulled Kurt closer.  “Yes.  But you’re _not_ allowed to give up on me.  And I really am sorry.  I just don’t think sometimes.”

Kurt cupped his face with both hands and kissed him gently, “I know.  And I’m not giving up on you.  Now let’s go face your dad and find out what time he noticed that we were missing from the party.”

“He probably noticed it the very moment we left.  But he probably won’t bring it up.”

“Well, we’ll find out in a few minutes.  So lead the way.”

Sebastian took his hand and squeezed gently, and they made their way downstairs. 

Only Mr. Smythe was seated at the table in the morning room when they walked in.  He stood when they entered, smiling at them both, and Kurt felt Sebastian squeeze his hand.  He gripped it more firmly in response, and he smiled back. 

They took seats next to each other, and Sebastian linked their fingers together slowly before letting go as they sat.  Kurt smiled at Mr. Smythe and murmured a quiet, “Good morning.”

“Good morning Kurt, Son.”

“Morning Dad,” Sebastian reached forward and took a sip of his water. 

He looked really nervous, and Kurt wished he could make it easier for him, somehow.  He glanced over at Sebastian and smiled and then he reached for his own water. 

“I realize the party wasn’t much fun for you, but did you at least stay longer than fifteen minutes this time?” Mr. Smythe templed his fingers in front of him and smiled, but the smile seemed almost forced.

“Yes, Dad.  We stayed until nearly eight o’clock.  We had a long day yesterday, and Kurt got up really early to drive from Lima to Dalton to meet me.”

Kurt smiled at him.  It was a plausible enough reason for them to leave the party early. 

“You impressed quite a few people, Kurt.  My assistant said you were very charming to the guests.  Thank you for that.”

Kurt nodded at him.  “Sebastian was a very good host.  It made it a very relaxing environment for me.”

He wanted to be a little more direct at pointing out how charming Sebastian had been to his father’s guests, but he didn’t have Mr. Smythe’s personality read yet.  He didn’t know how far he could go without saying something that might offend him.

“Yes, of course he was,” Mr. Smythe sat back and sipped his coffee.

Sebastian sighed softly, and Kurt closed his eyes briefly, fighting the urge to point out exactly how Sebastian had charmed each guest the night before.  He’d been clever, making just the right comment at just the perfect time, and the women had loved him.  The men had clapped him on the shoulder each time he’d passed them, and Sebastian had shaken hands and just been exactly what his father had needed at the time. 

But apparently, Mr. Smythe had seen _none_ of that.

It had been part of why Kurt had become so eager to get him alone.  It had been like a replay of the dinner with the Hummel-Hudson family, where Sebastian had been so polite and charismatic, and Kurt had really just _wanted_ him.  That had happened during the party, which was why he’d begun teasing Sebastian about the things he’d been thinking about.

But of course, that was something he’d be leaving out of his summary of how the party had gone. 

Mrs. Smythe breezed into the room, and she stopped to press a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek.  “Good morning dear.  Kurt,” she nodded.

“Good morning, Mom.”

“Good morning Mrs. Smythe,” Kurt replied.

“How hungry are you?” She’d directed the question to Kurt, and he smiled when he heard a soft snort come from Sebastian.

“I’m starving, ma’am,” Kurt grinned. 

“Good.  Ellie cooks on Sundays, which is why we make sure we have lunch together.  Our regular cook is off on Sundays.”

Sebastian turned, “We only have a part-time cook, for dinner.  The rest of the day we’re on our own for food,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “Ellie makes my favorites for me on Sundays.”

Kurt smiled at him, loving the slight blush that came with his admission.  Seriously, he could just hug Ellie for loving Sebastian so unconditionally.  If he had to sit here with these people every day, he’d go crazy, and he wondered how Sebastian made it through before he’d been sent to Dalton. 

“Sounds great,” he replied softly.

Ellie came into the room with a large platter and began placing items on the table.  Lunch or brunch, actually, because there seemed to be an assortment of foods to choose from, including bacon and eggs, alongside small sandwiches. 

Lunch was apparently going to be less formal than he’d pictured, and that was a good thing.  There didn’t seem to be that many employees in the house.  Or at least if there were, they were keeping themselves well hidden.  The house was big enough to have quite a few people running it, he’d decided not long after they’d arrived.  But so far, he’d only seen one woman cleaning in the wing leading to Sebastian’s room.  And Ellie, of course.

“She makes too much,” Sebastian said softly. 

“I brought extra because your young man needs some food in him,” Ellie bent and whispered to the two of them.

Sebastian smirked, and Kurt looked up at her, “Thank you so much.  I’m _so_ hungry right now.”

Ellie glared at Sebastian, who sent a side-eyed glare at Kurt for the reference to the food the night before, even if Ellie didn’t yet know what he was referencing.

Sebastian stood and served food for his mother, Kurt and himself.  He glanced at his father, who’d shaken his head at his offer to fill his plate for him.  Sebastian set Kurt’s plate down, and leaned over, whispering “We don’t have many employees because it started looking politically inappropriate for Dad to have so many, as a state’s attorney.  He got rid of quite a few after he took the position.”

Kurt nodded, and he began eating slowly. 

Ellie stopped by and leaned down, “Do you need anything else, Kurt?”

“No, Ellie, this is perfect.  Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, love.  Don’t forget to find me before you leave for home okay?”

“Of course,” Kurt smiled. 

She patted Sebastian on the cheek before she left the room. 

And during the entire exchange, Mrs. Smythe sat, ignoring everything that was being said between Ellie and Sebastian.  She was composing some sort of correspondence at the table, ignoring the plate of food that Sebastian had prepared for her. 

Mr. Smythe had begun reading the newspaper, deftly snapping it into place as a barrier between him and the rest of the people at the table.  It was no wonder Sebastian had clung so easily to Ellie when he was younger, if this was the extent of daily social interaction he’d gotten. 

“Are you writing to Allison again, Mom?” Sebastian asked after swallowing.

“Yes.  I know she prefers that I email or call, but I find this is much more therapeutic,” Mrs. Smythe said quickly before returning to her letter.

Sebastian nodded, but she hadn’t spent enough attention looking at him to notice that he’d even acknowledged her response.  Kurt took a deep breath, and Sebastian looked over at him, a look of clear concern on his face.  He must have made it too obvious that he was beginning to get angry.

He shook his head at Sebastian, and he reached under the table to squeeze his thigh.  “It’s fine.”

Sebastian nodded and started eating again. 

The rest of lunch passed quietly. 

The elder Smythes continued ignoring both of them, and Kurt’s heart was breaking at every sigh that came from Sebastian.  And he heard every one of them loudly and clearly no matter how much Sebastian tried to hide them. 

Kurt cleaned his plate, even though Sebastian had piled way too much food on it.  He didn’t want Ellie to think he didn’t appreciate the trouble she’d gone through.  Sebastian had cleared his as well, but the elder Smythes were picking absently at their food.

“Can we be excused?” Sebastian stood, apparently expecting to be given an affirmative answer. 

Kurt stood along with him, and he took one last sip of water before setting the half-empty glass down.

“Yes, but I’d like to speak with Kurt in my office if the two of you don’t mind,” Mr. Smythe replied without any hint of anger or irritation.  And without giving any reason why he wanted to speak to Kurt alone.

Sebastian’s eyes widened, and he looked back and forth between Mr. Smythe and Kurt, seemingly unsure of how to answer.  Kurt nodded at him, to show him that he was fine with it, and then Sebastian replied, “Sure, Dad.  I’ll just go get our bags ready while you two talk.”

Sebastian hesitated before leaving, and Kurt held out one hand, linking his fingers with Sebastian’s before he walked away, a message of support, solidarity, love.  Whatever Sebastian needed the message to be at the moment. 

Kurt followed Mr. Smythe to his office, and he gestured for Kurt to sit when he closed the door. 

“Your father is Burt Hummel, correct?  The Congressman?” Mr. Smythe asked pleasantly. 

Kurt relaxed.  So this is why he wanted to talk.  Pure politics.  He probably wanted to know what Kurt could do to put a bug in his Dad’s ear about Mr. Smythe.

“Yes, sir.  He is actually leaving again for Washington next week.  He and my stepmother have been traveling back and forth, and they plan to continue until my stepbrother and I leave for college this fall.  They didn’t want to uproot us and move us to D.C.”

“Smart decision.  I’ve not met your father, but I’ve heard good things about him.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied, unsure if it was truly a compliment as it was stated.  “He has a very good platform of ideals.  He’s a supporter of the arts and of marriage equality.”

“Very good,” Mr. Smythe sat down at the desk and he leaned back in his chair.  “How did you and my son meet?”

“Did Sebastian not tell you?”

“I didn’t actually ask him,” Mr. Smythe’s eyes narrowed at him in response. 

Well, Kurt had probably been a bit snappish with the question, so that slight glare of defensiveness might have been warranted.  But his first thought had been that of course he hadn’t asked Sebastian because he would have been required to have a civilized conversation to do that.

“We met in a coffee shop between our respective schools.” 

That’s all he was getting, because Sebastian did not need the ammunition of the Blaine pursuit and everything that had happened between them to be used against him by his own father.

“Coffee shop.  The Lima Bean perhaps?” Mr. Smythe asked.

“Yes, that’s the one.”  

“And you seem to like him.  Ellie seems to like you.  And Sebastian definitely likes you.  I haven’t seen him like this in a very long time.  Since before his trip to France.”

“Well, that’s very good, because I like him as well.  And Ellie is a gem.”

“May I ask you a rather personal question?”

“Yes, you may.  I’m not guaranteeing I’ll answer though.”

“Fair enough.  Did you happen to be in a relationship prior to being with Sebastian?”

Kurt blinked, taken aback by the question.  It really hadn’t been what he’d expected to be asked.  “Yes, I was.  My boyfriend and I broke up a few weeks before Sebastian and I began dating.”  He wasn’t going to include the time spent together hanging out, before they’d officially dated. 

“And did my son happen to pursue your boyfriend before he asked you out?”

Kurt reacted to that one, and he was not happy that he had because Mr. Smythe smiled at him, and it wasn’t a very comforting smile.  And how did his father even know that had happened in the first place?  And why was it important? 

“I think you may already know the answer to that, sir.” Kurt answered, avoiding a yes or no.

“You’re quite right.  I do.  It’s quite common of him you see.”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“I’m sure he’s told you about Timothy,” Mr. Smythe replied, a statement rather than a question.

“Yes, he has.”

“Were you aware that he chased Timothy’s first boyfriend before he settled on Timothy?”

Kurt sighed softly, not liking where this conversation was headed.  “No, I wasn’t.  Why do you ask?”

“Look, Kurt.  I’ll admit, I didn’t want you coming here this weekend, and I told my son that.  But then I got information on you, and when I realized who your father was, I realized I needed to talk to you.”

“Information on me?”

Mr. Smythe tossed a manila folder across the desk and Kurt opened it.  Inside were pictures of him with Sebastian.  Of Sebastian and Blaine.  Pictures of them outside of his home.  “What are these?” 

That anger was returning again, and Kurt glared at Mr. Smythe slightly. 

“Just research.  And don’t worry.  You aren’t being investigated.  The private investigator watches out for my son.  To make sure he behaves himself.  His sister has someone keeping an eye on her as well.”

Kurt stood, intent on walking out, certain that Sebastian didn’t know this.

“Wait, I have a valid reason for this.  Sit please.”

Kurt sat, unwillingly, but he probably needed to hear the man out before he discussed more with Sebastian. 

“Before you become irate, he’s not followed every day of his life.  I just put the call in when he does something that might cause a scandal.  They don’t invade his private life twenty-four hours a day.”

“No, just when you deem it necessary to protect your reputation.”

“Calm down, Kurt.  I can understand that you might be angry about this.  But _you_ were not investigated.  It wasn’t until yesterday that I even knew your last name.  It would be rather embarrassing for me to regularly have people investigated for no reason.  My children are another story.”

“What is this about, sir?”

“My concerns are always about perceptions, Kurt.  About how politicians look to the public.  To their voters.  Your father will be the same eventually, once he learns the ropes of Washington.  I’d hate to have his son become involved in a situation that might cause drama and scandal for him.”

“How would that happen, sir?”

“My son’s history is a rather unpleasant one.  He tends to be impulsive and get himself into sketchy situations.  I’d hate for that to affect your father.”

“What exactly are you saying, Mr. Smythe?”

“That being involved with my son may cause you some issues.  He has a previous arrest that I was able to cover but not wipe completely from his record.  It is brought up every now and then by my opposition, and I have to deal with that.  I don’t wish your father to go through the same.”

“So, you are trying to warn me away from Sebastian for _my_ own good rather than his?”  Kurt took a deep breath.  How could someone be so callous to his own child? 

“I’m not warning you away.  I just think you should know some additional facts about Sebastian.  He isn’t exactly the most forthright person, and I’m certain he hasn’t told you the whole truth about his history.”

“Like what?”

“First of all, there is his dedication to Timothy.  I believe that he is still in love with that young man, despite the rape allegation.”

Kurt’s breath caught, both at the assumption that Sebastian still had feelings for Timothy and the fact that he hadn’t explicitly said that the rape hadn’t happened. 

So he still at least partially believed the accusation against his son.

“Why do you think that?”

Mr. Smythe pulled out another folder and pushed it across the desk at Kurt. 

He stared at it, really not happy about the idea of opening it at the moment.  He took a deep breath, and he opened the folder and looked down, finding the folder to be full of photographs, many more photographs than were in the first one. 

The boy shared a strong resemblance to Kurt.  Stronger than the resemblance that Rory had to Kurt, and Puck had once commented that Rory could be Kurt’s twin in an alternate universe. 

This _had_ to be Timothy.   There was no other person it could be.  He was brunette, and he had brown eyes.  His stature was similar, very willowy and thin.  When he found pictures with Sebastian as comparison, Timothy looked much taller than Kurt. 

Kurt thumbed through them, more to give him time to compose himself than an actual desire to see each one of them.  He was dressed normally, and if he’d had the same taste in clothes as Kurt, it was a little startling to see him in what Sebastian would call boy clothes.

“My son was _happy_ with Timothy.  And when he returned from France, he was no longer happy.  And when I saw these pictures of you, I knew that he would be drawn to you.  But make no mistake.  He is still in love with Timothy.  I was planning to just ask you to stay away from him, and possibly pay you money to do so.  So that we did not go through a similar incident with you that we had with Timothy.  But once I realized who you were, I knew you’d understand the importance of _perception_.  My son seems to be enamored with you, and you are a striking near replica of Timothy.  The connection is there.  And I would almost guarantee that his first response to you was anger.  I’ll bet the two of you fought in the beginning didn’t you?”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Kurt replied dully.  It was shocking how his voice sounded, uncomfortably unsure. 

Except it could.  What if Mr. Smythe was right?  Kurt of all people understood still loving the first person you’d ever fallen for.

_Well, it scares me._

_Why?_

_Because of someone named Timothy._

_He was fifteen, and he was beautiful._

_It would have been a storybook kind of relationship._

_He was supposed to have loved me._

_Hey, what are you thinking so hard about?_

_Nothing. It's not important._

_You can talk about him._

_I was just thinking that Timothy had the same taste in clothes as you. That's all._

Kurt thought back at all the times Sebastian had talked about Timothy. 

Sure, he’d been angry, but he had also been almost wistful when he’d thought of his first love.  And sometimes, you still love the first person you fell for, even if they were exceptionally shitty to you.  He’d learned that with Finn.  And with Blaine.  He still had some feelings for them both, even if the feelings for the two were mostly dissimilar.  Even if they weren’t anything close to what he felt for Sebastian.

“Perhaps not.  But perhaps it does.  Perhaps my son is interested in you only because you remind him so much of his first love.  It wouldn’t be the first time that happened in this family.  My wife married me because I reminded her of her first boyfriend.  Perhaps that’s a trait he got from her.  I wouldn’t know.  I just wanted you aware of this, because if you choose to get involved with my son, there could be consequences for your father.”

“You believe that he’s dating me because I remind him of Timothy?”

“In short yes.  He was still in love with Timothy when he went off to France, and he was in love with him when he returned.  There is no doubt in my mind that he is still in love with him.”

Kurt nodded, more of an acknowledgment that he’d heard Mr. Smythe than an acceptance of what he’d said. 

“That boy had _power_ over Sebastian.  He behaved in ways very contrary to his personality when he became involved with Timothy.  And I also believe that if Timothy were to walk into this house and apologize to him for the allegation that Sebastian would take him back immediately.”

And if that happened, Kurt would go back to being someone’s second choice again.

 


	33. Chapter 33

“You’ve given me a lot to think about Mr. Smythe,” Kurt stood.  “I’m going to take some time before I make any decisions.  I’m sure you’ll allow me that.”

“Don’t take too long.  Getting out now would be less embarrassing for both families, and if you were a little further down on the social ladder, I might still consider paying you off.  But that could backfire.  However, I will _not_ have another Timothy incident played out on a national scale.  Not that I’m suggesting that you would do something as _tawdry_ as report him for rape.”

Kurt flushed, but he took a few deep quiet breaths to control his anger.   He was trembling, not angry at the not-so-subtle threat to get out of Sebastian’s life, but at the implication that Sebastian was guilty. 

Mr. Smythe had given up the pretense of using the word _alleged_ as he’d done earlier.  And he hadn’t said “ _accuse him of rape_ ” but “ _report him for rape_.”  As if Sebastian was automatically guilty.  He’d just admitted to Kurt in an off-hand comment what he didn’t even have the courage or respect to tell his own son to his face.

“Do you really believe he was guilty?”

“I have no definitive proof that he _wasn’t,_ ” Mr. Smythe narrowed his eyes again.

“Parents don’t need definitive _proof_ to _believe_ in their children.  Ask Burt Hummel.”

“Don’t press me, Kurt.  You do not realize what you are getting yourself into.”

“Actually I think I do.  Thank you for your time, Mr. Smythe.  But after all of your complaints about just meeting me, I find it hard to believe that you’ve suddenly decided I’m worth _saving_ from Sebastian.”

“Alright.  Mistrust my motivations about saving your family from scandal.  Feel free to call this me wanting to ensure _my_ family does not go through another one.  Timothy’s father was a good friend of mine, and I lost that because of Sebastian’s actions.  I will not have my name dragged through the mud again because he’s decided to find a replacement for his precious Timothy.  Especially since that replacement happens to be a Congressman’s son,” Mr. Smythe’s voice never rose in anger. 

He sat there, the picture of disinterest and calm.  And Kurt had never been so angry. 

“We’re done here.  Even if I _were_ willing to believe that Sebastian’s only with me because of _him_ ,” Kurt gestured to the folder of photos he’d tossed back onto the desk, “it wouldn’t _matter_.  I care about _him,_ and he’s never shown me any sign that he doesn’t feel the same.  So until he tells me in no uncertain terms that he’d rather have his _lying_ ex-boyfriend back, I’m not doing a damn thing to hurt him.”

“Suit yourself.  But can you really live with the idea that he only wants you because he can’t have _him_?” Mr. Smythe pointed at the pictures. 

Kurt left the room without responding.  He walked down the hallway, towards the section of the house where Sebastian stayed. 

Not lived.  Sebastian didn’t _live_ here. 

This wasn’t his home, because home is where family is, and home is where people love unconditionally and take care of each other.    

This was not Sebastian’s home. 

It was a fucking prison where his father had already found him guilty without the luxury of a trial.  The only person tying him to this place was Ellie, and Kurt sent another thank you to the skies that she was a constant in Sebastian’s life.

Dalton wasn’t Sebastian’s home either.  It was his shelter, just as it had been Kurt’s.  They’d been running from different things, but their haven had been the same, and he doubted that France had ever resembled anything like a home to Sebastian either.

Kurt faltered, and he leaned against the wall to calm down.

Blaine’s words flashed into his mind.  _“He’s only screwing you because he can’t have me.”_

So similar to Mr. Smythe’s.  _“….he only wants you because he can’t have him.”_

 _No_. 

He was _not_ going to let this get to him.  Kurt _knew_ he was insecure about being someone’s last choice, and he’d had a lot of experience dealing with that in his life.  But he was done with that now, and Mr. Smythe couldn’t have known that it was a sore spot for him.  It just _wasn’t_ possible because they’d only just met.  That had been just a coincidence that had happened to work in the man’s favor.

And the fact that he’d known Sebastian’s modus operandi when chasing his conquests had been just that.  Knowledge of Sebastian’s history.   It had nothing to do with Blaine.  Even if the investigator had been following Sebastian, there were only pictures.

And pictures couldn’t have told Mr. Smythe the story of _Kurt and Sebastian_.  Hell, Kurt could talk about their relationship for days and never really successfully explain what made them click. 

Why they just _worked_.

The resemblance to Timothy he could understand, because Sebastian had already talked a little about that.  Sebastian thought they were both beautiful.  And they’d talked about the clothes thing. 

The two of them being so similar, and being the only two people who’d been in real relationships with him proved only that Kurt was really his _type_. 

The other guys, the ones in France.  The ones from Scandal’s.  Those guys had nothing to do with being Sebastian’s type, and everything to do with helping him _forget_ that Timothy had been his type.  To forget the pain of Timothy’s accusation.  Kurt didn’t even need Sebastian to explain that dynamic in order to understand it.

But that didn’t even matter anymore. 

Even if Sebastian had chosen to be with him _because_ of Timothy, the fact remained that Sebastian was with _Kurt_ and _not_ Timothy.  And he could handle that.  He could handle living with a specter of the other boy in Sebastian’s mind.  In his heart.  Because what he’d thought earlier was still true to him.

Sometimes a person just had to work around the reserved space the first love had left behind.

Just like his father had never moved Elizabeth Hummel out of his heart before making room for Carole Hudson, Kurt would not try to push Timothy out of Sebastian’s heart and mind.  Even if Timothy had been a lying bastard who’d never deserved a spot in Sebastian’s heart in the first place.

Kurt would just have to make sure Sebastian still left room in that slowly breaking heart for him. 

Because he loved him, and nothing Maximillian Smythe could do would change that. 

Kurt would _not_ give up on Sebastian until _Sebastian_ wanted him to, asked him to, and _that_ was _that_. 

But Sebastian was _not_ going to find out about this conversation because all it would do is hurt him. 

Knowing this, that his father believed him capable of raping Timothy; that his father would prefer to force Kurt, someone who could and would love Sebastian unconditionally, out of his life to avoid a second scandal; that his father would sacrifice his own son’s happiness for the good of his career, would break Sebastian’s heart even further.

And he’d had his heart broken enough. 

Kurt was not going to add to that, not if he could do something to prevent it. 

He would just do his best to get out of visiting.  Stay out of Mr. Smythe’s sight.  And as long as Sebastian kept his head down, Mr. Smythe wouldn’t have reason to hire the investigator again. 

They could do it. 

They could make it until the fall, and then they would be in New York and away from Mr. Smythe.  Because regardless of NYADA, he’d been accepted to Tisch.  And Parsons had requested more of his portfolio for consideration.  So he’d be in New York, and Sebastian would be with him, going to NYU, and he’d never have to know what his father really thought of him. 

Because Kurt couldn’t bear for that to break him. 

Sebastian was strong, but he was also human, and finding out that his father thought so little of him might be something that he couldn’t survive. 

He _already_ struggled over the _not_ knowing.  The lingering doubt itself tore Sebastian up daily. 

How could he handle it if he knew that his doubts about his father were true?  That his father not only thought him guilty of rape, but that his father had no remorse about making that judgment at all. 

Kurt straightened up, and he adjusted his clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles.  He found the nearest bathroom and he checked his face in the mirror, leaning over the sink, hands gripping the edges tightly, attempting to calm down his heart rate.  After deeming himself able to face Sebastian, he ducked back out and headed to his boyfriend’s room, taking one last calming breath outside the door. 

When he opened it, Sebastian shot up off the bed and nearly sprinted over to him. 

“Are you okay?” Sebastian searched his face, and the fear in his eyes was almost tangible.  Sebastian cupped his face with his hands and pressed a desperate kiss to his mouth.  “What happened?”

“Nothing really,” Kurt smiled at him, and he injected as much warmth as possible into his response. 

“You look a little freaked out.  What did he say?” Sebastian leaned back, his hands still firmly holding Kurt’s face, and stared into his eyes.  “Did he threaten you?  I should have gone with you.  I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone with him.”

“Calm down, Bas,” Kurt held his hands out and cupped Sebastian’s elbows, pulling him closer.  “I’m fine.  We talked politics.  He has a not so positive obsession with my dad, and it seems his change of attitude came because he just figured out yesterday that I’m Congressman Hummel’s son.  Your father is a little intense, and I don’t think he likes me.  But he didn’t yell, and he didn’t insult me.  That’s all.”

While none of the statements were actually lies, they weren’t complete truths either.  But it would have to do for now.

“That was my fault I guess.  I purposely didn’t tell him about your dad, and I only called you Kurt.  Are you sure you’re okay?”  Sebastian’s face held no signs that he didn’t believe Kurt.

“Please, do you really think I’d let your father get to me?” Kurt scoffed, and he slid his hands up Sebastian’s forearms.  “I’m fine.”

“Let’s get out of here before something else happens.  I cleaned up in here so Ellie won’t have to, and I got rid of the evidence that we didn’t eat last night,” Sebastian grinned mischievously.

And there was the smile he loved so much, the one he’d do anything to keep on Sebastian’s face. 

Kurt laughed, “Okay, how much do I have left to pack?”

“Nothing, unless I messed up your system or something.”

“Even if you did, it’s fine.  I could have packed my bag when I got up here.”

“I want out of here.  A.S.A.P.  I just have to say goodbye to my parents and then we can find Ellie.  I need to hug her hard enough to last her until the next visit.”  Sebastian laughed and ducked into the bathroom.

Kurt turned his head, still angry but even more saddened by how badly Sebastian needed to be loved.  He blinked back tears and spared a glance in the mirror on the wall next to the closet door.    

If he didn’t get that fucked up conversation out of his head, he was going to break down, and then Sebastian would force him to tell him what had happened.  And he couldn’t allow that.

He walked over and picked up his messenger bag, and he laughed softly when he spotted the bag with his moisturizing products in it.  He hadn’t done his moisturizing routine the night before.  Or this morning.  And he’d not even once thought of doing it.  He hadn’t even removed it from the bag at all.

He’d _never_ forgotten when he’d been with Blaine.  And sometimes, Blaine had been the first to point out that he should get up and moisturize before falling asleep. 

He had never failed to shoot out of bed after sex to clean up and do his routine.  Not once.  But last night, he’d fallen asleep with Sebastian, sated and feeling completely adored, with absolutely no concern for what his skin would look like in the morning.  It was amazing what having the right person in one’s life did to fix a person’s priorities.

Sebastian came back out into the bedroom, and Kurt let his eyes devour his boyfriend’s incredible body, so at home in baggy jeans and another striped polo shirt, this one in two shades of blue, with a popped collar, which really shouldn’t work but absolutely did on him. 

Not that Kurt would admit that to him, because really, the boy’s fashion choices still needed some help. 

Lots of help.  Like Fashion 911 kind of help.  But the look was still totally Sebastian. 

Kurt crossed the room, and he stopped in front of Sebastian, pulling his face towards him for a soft kiss, one that didn’t stay soft and sweet for very long.  Kurt bit Sebastian’s lower lip gently and pulled it into his mouth, sucking deeply and murmuring to himself. 

He didn’t have a clue what he was muttering, and he’d probably deny later that any sounds at all came from his mouth.  He also doubted that Sebastian even cared, because he was threading his fingers into Kurt’s hair, pulling him in and slightly upward, toward him and his fashion-offensive popped collar. 

Kurt’s hands caressed Sebastian’s face gently, and he wanted to trace every inch of skin that he could see with his mouth.  Kurt closed his eyes and sighed with satisfaction that these lips were his to kiss, and so he rewarded himself with their taste again. 

Sebastian’s eyes were dilated when he pulled back from the kiss.  Kurt smiled and reached out to brush his knuckles against Sebastian’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Sebastian asked huskily.

“Starting today, it’s your daily reminder that I’m in love with you.”

 

 

“I can’t believe you seduced me with lyrics from Wicked,” Sebastian laughed softly about twenty minutes into the drive back to Lima. 

They’d spent time with Ellie before they’d left, and she’d insisted on packing them food even though they’d eaten lunch less than an hour before.  She’d brushed off Kurt’s concerns about his weight.  So he’d sighed, Sebastian had shrugged, and they’d been sent off with a small basket of food. 

Sebastian had said the quickest goodbye in the history of parental farewells, dropping into his father’s office to shout a goodbye to him before shooting off to find his mother, kissing her cheek quickly and muttering softly to her.  And then they were on the road.

“How did you figure that out?” Kurt giggled, sitting sideways in the seat, sock-clad feet in Sebastian’s lap as he drove, and one of Ellie’s sodas open in his hand.

“I couldn’t get those lyrics out of my head.  When I finished cleaning, I looked them up online.  It’s a duet huh?”

“Yes.”

“So what part of the song should I have started singing at?  In case we ever want to sing that together.”

“I’m not sure you really want to know,” Kurt laughed. 

“Why?”

“Your lines would begin with ‘ _Maybe I’m brainless_.’”

Sebastian laughed, “Of course.  Whatever you can do to prove you’re smarter than me, right?”

“Possibly.”

“What is your fascination with that musical?  I mean, I liked it.  The songs were really good.  But I doubt I’d ever become obsessed with it.”

“Honestly, it’s a _Kurt and Rachel_ thing.  And not just because we sang Defying Gravity against each other for a competition.”

“Okay, what else is there to it?”

“Okay, Rachel is…. _unique_.  She and I hated each other in sophomore year.  And now, while she is a friend, I wouldn’t call her my _best_ friend, despite _her_ proclamations that she is.  My best friends are you, Sam and Noah.  Then Mercedes.  Then Rachel.  And Rachel is just _Rachel_.  There is an entire Off-Broadway production of Wicked that plays continuously in her head, one in which she has cast herself as Elphaba, the misunderstood, victimized outcast.”

“Okay, that does sound like her.  Not the victimized outcast part, but the casting herself part.”

“Ah, I see you’ve met our dear Elphaba wannabe,” Kurt said with a refined smirk. 

Sebastian laughed, “Go on.”

“I wasn’t aware that she did this prior to junior year, but apparently, not only has she cast herself as Elphaba, she casts and recasts her Fiyero and Galinda randomly throughout her life as a means of setting her sights on what she wants.  Sophomore year, her Fiyero, her great love interest, was Finn Hudson.  Quinn was immediately cast as Galinda in Rachel’s mind, simply for being her competition.  Because in the play, Fiyero chooses Galinda first but ultimately ends up with Elphaba.  So in her mind, Finn would be hers simply because he was Fiyero and she was Elphaba, and all she had to do was be patient, and her day would come.”

“She sounds just a tad unstable, actually.”

“It gets more interesting.  When she discovered that I had a crush on Finn that year, she immediately double cast the role, and she decided that I was her Guylinda, a term she affectionately calls me which I hate with a passion.  And it didn’t help that I gave her a makeover that year, twice, and in the musical, Galinda does the same for Elphaba.  It just solidified her casting choices.”

“Guylinda,” Sebastian snorted without taking his eyes off the road.

“You will never use that to describe me if you know what’s good for you,” Kurt warned sweetly. 

Kurt shifted in his seat.  “Moving on.  Quinn was still with Finn, and she was a slightly imperfect casting of Galinda, as was I.  Galinda was beautiful, charming, and popular.  And the people of Oz considered her perfect.  But she was also vindictive and scheming.  Quinn had the beauty, the charm, and the popularity.  I had the scheming, which I was glad to share with Quinn.  And we both shared the vindictiveness.  And neither of us was considered perfect.  And we really just weren’t _nice_.”

“Sounds super hot actually,” Sebastian replied.

“Finn was very much her Fiyero, and while not exactly _brainless_ , the character starts out with a sense of entitlement and the belief that it’s better if you just do enough to get by, without thinking about your future too much.  If you just _dance through life_ , which is ironic since Finn cannot dance if the activity would literally save his soul from the fiery depths of hell.  Which made his casting of Fiyero imperfect as well.  But Rachel _does not dwell on imperfections in casting_ , Sebastian.  She just does _not dwell_ on them,” he continued in a near perfect imitation of Rachel, if he did say so himself.

Sebastian laughed, “That sounds like a near direct quote.”

“It is.  So this is what I dealt with, unknowingly of course, until she shared this gem of information with me in junior year.  And it certainly explained her assumption that Defying Gravity should be given to her without question.”

“And what led her to sharing this with you?”

“Blaine.”

“Really?”

“Yes, because in junior year, when Finn was yet again enamored with Quinn, Rachel and Blaine shared the drunken kiss heard round the basement.  And during an argument I was having with her, when I’d stopped by to help her clean, _and_ to try to talk her out of pursuing him because he is and always was, as you said, ‘ _gayer than the day is long_ ,’ she shared this theory with me.  And this time, she officially gave the role of Guylinda to me, despite my lack of knowledge that I’d been cast in such an iconic role to begin with.  She, again, was Elphaba, but this time Blaine was her Fiyero.  And she didn’t hesitate to point out that I’d lost all chances with him because he was going to be straight, or at least bi, for her.”

“And that didn’t last long I’m sure.”

“Oh no.  All of like ninety seconds.  And then she recast Finn as her Fiyero.  And she will forever and always be Elphaba in her mind.  No matter how much I disagree with her casting choices.”

“What do you disagree with?”

“Well, for one thing, she is more like Galinda than Elphaba.  Rachel feels she’s discriminated against because she’s talented and everybody is jealous of her.  But people have always disliked her because she’s always told everybody how much better she is.  She does it less often now, and she does respond when you point out her selfishness and conceit.  It doesn’t always mean she changes.  But she’ll admit to them.  What stands between her and popularity is her attitude about herself.  She’s got the vindictiveness and scheming down already, and she’s certainly beautiful.  And Hiram and Leroy Berry definitely think their daughter is perfect.”

“So where do you fit in if _she’s_ Galinda?” Sebastian glanced at him briefly and turned back to the road. 

“Oh, Rachel nearly wet herself when I described this.  Elphaba is a very strong and smart character who is very nurturing, and she puts others before herself.  She is discriminated against because of a quality about herself that she was _born_ with, not because of an unpleasant personality, although she _can_ be awful at times.  But it’s usually a defense against hatred.  And people hate her _on sight_ , before she even opens her mouth, because she’s _different_.” 

“That sounds like you.”

“She nearly had a fit when I told her that.  Now granted, I can be just as bitchy as the next Galinda.  But only when provoked.  And only when I’m protecting my family and my boys.  And because I can be very bitchy sometimes, I pointed out her miscasting when Blaine and I got together, and he wasn’t the Fiyero to her Elphaba anymore.  But the craziest thing is that the casting for _my_ internal production of Wicked, which I blame completely on her influence, is all wrong too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Blaine is no Fiyero.  Blaine has ambition, and Fiyero does not.  Although Blaine does have the dancing part down.  He’s more like Guylinda than Fiyero.  He sees _me_ as his competition.  So I have officially double cast the role of Galinda to both of them, because if you combine their DNA, you’d have the perfect Galinda.  Rachel has the beauty, the scheming and the vindictiveness.  Blaine has the beauty, the charm, the popularity, and the scheming.  And they both have people who think they’re perfect.”

“You two just sit around discussing this all the time?” Sebastian snorted.

“Yes, sadly.  It’s how Rachel and I finally bonded, and I completely blame her for my descent into madness.  Rachel’s ultimate dream is to be cast in Wicked.  She also believes that sometime in the future, I will be cast as her Guylinda in a twist of the tale involving a bisexual Fiyero.  She’s delusional and just this side of insane.  But she’s _my_ Galinda.  And while she’ll never be to me what Mercedes is, we have formed a grudging friendship.”

“Okay, if Blaine’s your Guylinda, then where’s your Fiyero?”

“He’s driving the car.”

Sebastian snorted, “Okay.  I’m Fiyero.  Prove it.”

“Fiyero is a slightly shallow character in the beginning.  One who only cares about getting through life with the least amount of caring about other people.  One who originally thinks that Galinda and he are perfect for each other, until he sees the real Galinda under the surface.  Then he sees Elphaba, and he allows himself to see past this quality of hers that others hate her for, and he falls for her instead.” 

Sebastian smiled, but he didn’t reply.

“Fiyero?” Kurt smirked at the knowledge that Sebastian wouldn’t argue with his insane monologue, and he took a drink of his soda.

He snorted, “Yes, Elpha _babe_?” smirking when he popped out the last ‘ _B_ ’ sound.

Kurt snorted so hard he spit out his soda all over his lap, and some landed on Sebastian.  Kurt coughed and began wiping up the mess.  “You are such a fucking dork sometimes.”

“But I’m funny.”

“Oh god.  I love you.  I was about to ask if you know what the best part is about you being my Fiyero.”

“What?”

He nudged Sebastian’s side with the ball of his foot.  “The fact that it’s Fiyero who helps Elphaba learn to accept just how good it feels to be wicked.”


	34. Chapter 34

Blaine had never been less excited to see his brother.

He hadn’t talked to Cooper Anderson in a while, because his brother had moved to California more than eighteen months prior, and although he called pretty regularly, they hadn’t spoken in a few weeks.  But now Cooper was coming for a visit.   And Blaine was really just not in the mood, because the reason for his visit was for him to meet Kurt.  Blaine hadn’t even had the stomach to tell him over the phone that they’d broken up, because in his mind, they’d be back together before the visit anyway. 

And the visit just had to be _now_ , because Cooper needed to be in the Midwest anyway. 

The excuse of meeting Kurt translated into Cooper wanting to meet Kurt in order to charm him.  Because that’s just how his brother was. 

Cooper was eight years older, but not in maturity level, that’s for sure.  Cooper was bisexual, and he’d spent most of his young adulthood flirting with anything that came near him, including anybody that Blaine liked. 

He was charming, handsome and he knew how to talk to both men and women to show himself off to the best advantage.  And he’d always been the favorite with his parents.  Dad had never had to force Cooper into learning about cars, because Cooper had begged him to be taught how to maintain them.

Even Phillip, the boy who’d gone with Blaine to the Sadie Hawkins dance, the one that had gotten jumped with him for trying to do something as _normal_ as attend a dance, had been smitten with his brother.  And Cooper had just eaten that up. 

Blaine and Phillip had been fourteen, and Cooper twenty-two, and Phillip had been infatuated from the moment he’d met the elder Anderson brother.  Blaine and Phillip had been friends, and they were the only boys at school who were openly gay, so they’d bonded. 

But Cooper had to go and mess with that.

Now, Cooper had come all this way to mess with his and Kurt’s relationship, and Blaine hadn’t even told him he wouldn’t get a chance now. 

And Kurt was so distant these days that Blaine could see very little hope on the horizon for reconciliation even if they’d managed to deal with Cooper’s possible interference.

Glee was always so awkward now that he and Kurt had broken up.  Kurt always looked so fucking happy all the time, laughing and talking to Sam and Puck.  And probably texting Sebastian, because he always had that phone in his hand. 

He wouldn’t even _look_ at Blaine.  It was as if Blaine didn’t exist anymore, and no amount of attention seeking worked on him. 

He used to _always_ be able to get Kurt’s attention, especially with a song in Glee.

But everybody in Glee, Kurt included, had just loved _Cooper_ , and the entire club had paid much more attention to Cooper during their Duran Duran duet than they had Blaine.  And that had just been _annoying_. 

And now Cooper sat there, trying to charm the waitress, _Sandy_ , the one who just fucking glared at Blaine every time she’d seen him with Kurt.  And Kurt seemed to know _why_ she was glaring, but he’d never tell Blaine.  But she loved Cooper, _of course_.  Everybody loved Cooper and his stupid accents. 

Blaine had finally gone off on Cooper when he made another reference to his singing and dancing being sub-par, resulting in being treated to another Cooper Anderson pearl of wisdom.

“Stanislavsky says the fingers are the eyes of the body, but he never mentioned that the toes are the ears,” Cooper said, with a look that suggested he really had no clue how ridiculous he sounded.

“You’re unbelievable.  What are you doing?  All you ever do is tell me what I’m doing wrong.  You waste no opportunity to remind me of how much I suck… at like everything.”

“Look, little brother, why are you so pissed at me?  Ever since I got here, you’ve been rolling your eyes and going off on me.”  Cooper leaned forward and glared at Blaine.

“Your visit, and believe me I know _why_ you came to visit, was pointless because Kurt and I broke up,” Blaine snapped and stabbed his salad with his fork.

“Oh, now I get it.  You’re pissed off at him and you’re taking it out on me.  Typical.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Why did you break up?  Were you tired of him picking out your clothes?” Cooper smirked.

“He’s never picked out my clothes, Coop.  I’ve been dressing like this since I was five years old.”

“Oh, yeah,” Cooper laughed, “I forgot.  Way to show some fashion forwardness, little brother.  Maybe you _should_ have let Kurt pick out your clothes.”

“Shut up, Cooper.”

“So why did you break up?  From the looks of you, he must have done something bad.  Did he take a solo away from you?” Cooper sat back and stared at his brother.

“He didn’t do anything.  I did,” Blaine admitted quietly. 

“What did you do?”

“I got drunk and cheated on him.”

“Well, well.  How the mighty have fallen.  So was he worth it?”  Cooper took a sip of his drink and smirked at him.  “From the look on your face, I’d guess no.  And Kurt won’t forgive you, right?”

“No.  He was a friend of Kurt’s.”

“No, he wasn’t.  I can tell by the look on your face that he was more than that.  I _know_ you, little brother.  You said _friend_ the way I say _friend_ when I’m trying not to let Mom know I’m sleeping with somebody.”

“Okay, he liked Kurt, but Kurt turned him down.  It was crazy.  He spent all of Valentine’s week sending Kurt stuff, and Kurt _never_ told me about it.  When he figured out it was Dave, he should have _told_ me,” Blaine gestured dismissively. 

“Wait.  Why are you still pissed at _him_?  You’re the one who slept with the guy, right?  Blaine, I’m an asshole, but even I don’t blame somebody else if cheat on them.  I fess up and move on.  Like that Sebastian friend of yours, who you really should hook me up with when he turns eighteen, because he sounds right up my alley.”

“He already _is_ eighteen, but _forget_ Sebastian.  I don’t want to talk about Sebastian.  I get that I fucked up, but Kurt _still_ should have told me about Dave.  Then I could have been prepared. _Ready_.  Dave and I had been hanging out.  It was innocent most of the time, but I do _stupid_ stuff when I’m drunk.”

“I know.  Remember the party when you got drunk and kissed my boyfriend?  You were fourteen and he was twenty, and he was the first guy I’d brought home from college.  He thought you were _adorable_ , but he wondered why I didn’t have a leash on you because you were acting like an ass,” Cooper replied.  “So don’t try to play it off like you didn’t know what you were doing just because you were drunk.  You’ve always known what you were doing.  You use the alcohol as an excuse.”

“Man, I’d forgotten about him,” Blaine grimaced.  “I really need to stop drinking.  I’ve never done _anything_ positive when I was drinking.”

“You’re just now figuring that out?  Drunk you is the reason I got banned from bringing ‘ _friends_ ’ home because Dad was afraid you’d get into trouble with one of them and get somebody arrested because _you_ were underage.  I got blamed not only for _you_ getting drunk, but also for you hitting on my friends _while_ you were drunk.  I couldn’t have friends to my own family’s home, Blaine.”

“ _Please_ , like you were any better with my friends.  Phillip for one,” Blaine pointed his fork at Cooper.

“Don’t you bring Phillip up to me again.  I’m fucking tired of you blaming me because you and Phillip got jumped outside that dance.”

“I wouldn’t have _asked_ him to the dance if you weren’t always such an asshole around him.  Always preening at the attention he gave you.”

“You didn’t even like him, but you asked him because he was crushing on _me_.  I flirted with him because he flirted with me _first_.  He had a cute little crush on me, but he was _fourteen_ , Blaine.  I was _not_ going to _date_ him, but there was nothing wrong with teaching him how to flirt so he could use that experience when he got older.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“You are such as ass sometimes.   You didn’t even want to have anything to do with Phillip until he started crushing on me.  I’m eight years older than you Blaine.  You’re not supposed to get to play with every little toy I have in my toy box.  I swear to god, you have always been the whiniest little shit.” 

“Fuck off.”

Cooper sat back, stared at Blaine in astonishment, and then he laughed, “Oh my god.  I can’t believe you.”

“What?”

“You don’t even realize what you’re doing do you?  Of course you don’t because you have to get hit in the head with something first, and I just _now_ made the connection.”

“Just spit it out Coop.”

“Kurt’s your new _Cooper_.  I moved away, and you didn’t have any competition anymore.  You didn’t have me there to steal attention from, like you’ve been doing since you were a kid.  So you went and found you a new Cooper, but one _your_ age to play with, so it would be easier for you to win.  You always did hate it when I won.”

Blaine looked up, and he suddenly felt nauseous.  “What?”

“You didn’t just friend zone Kurt when you met him.  I haven’t forgotten our phone conversations Blaine.  You told me _everything_ about you two, remember?  How he’d poured his heart out to you, but you didn’t feel that way about him.  And how knowing that he liked you made you uncomfortable at first.  You didn’t feel that way about him because you’d turned him into _me_ ,” Cooper smirked.  “I am a _fucking_ genius.”

Blaine continued to stare at his brother. 

Had that been what he’d done?  He _hadn’t_ ever felt romantic feelings for Kurt back when they’d first met.  He’d seen Kurt as just a friend, and that had been for a very long time. 

But he had enjoyed taking Jeremiah away from him.   He’d hated the way Jeremiah had watched Kurt in the GAP, like Kurt was a dessert offered up to him on a silver platter. 

But he _hadn’t_ been upset that Jeremiah had been interested in _taking Kurt away_ from Blaine.  He’d been offended that Jeremiah wasn’t looking at him the way he’d been looking at Kurt.  Quite frankly, it had pissed him off.  So he’d decided to go after Jeremiah, but that whole experience had been a train wreck.

And Thad.  _Jesus Christ_.  He’d _hated_ Thad for seeking Kurt out for friendship even though he could really care less whether Blaine and Thad were friends or not.  He hadn’t even stopped to consider why.

Blaine had always felt much better with Kurt in the Warblers knowing that they all adored Blaine but were willing to just _accept_ Kurt.  He hadn’t felt _proud_ of it, but he could admit that he’d always relished being the center of the Warblers own little background swaying world.  _That_ was the thing he missed most about leaving Dalton, but he’d never admit that to the Warblers.

But Blaine knew one thing.

He’d _definitely_ slept with Dave to get his attention off of Kurt, because he _remembered_ muttering to Dave that he’d make him forget all about Kurt.  Dave had figured that out, because he’d gone and let it slip that he hadn’t found Sebastian enough of a challenge.  And Dave had talked to Kurt.  Which meant Kurt knew all about it. 

But how much more did Kurt know that _Blaine_ hadn’t even realized about himself?

“Oh God,” Blaine muttered and took a drink.  “I’m going to be sick.”

Cooper threw his head back and laughed.  “Didn’t mom and dad give you enough attention when you were little, Blaine?  I thought you’d get over this shit after I moved out.  But you didn’t.  You went and found yourself a new Cooper.  And then you fucking dated him?  You started sleeping with him?  That’s fucked up, Blaine.  I’m almost proud, and I’m a little flattered.  Should we ignore the incestuous nature of that decision Blaine?  Or do you think we need to _talk_?” Cooper mocked.

“Shut up.”

“Oh dear god, this is hilarious.  I wish I’d visited sooner.  Kurt and I need to talk to find out how much we have in common that led to this.  I already know he’s beautiful, thanks to the pictures you sent me.  I’ll bet I can charm him even better than _you_ did.  I’ll bet I can get him in bed faster too, since I don’t see him as a _brother_ ,” Cooper replied snidely.

Blaine flinched. 

He _had_ spent a lot of their relationship avoiding real physical intimacy with Kurt.  He’d pawned it off on waiting to make sure Kurt was ready.  But they’d spent months never doing anything more than touching each other above the waist, and kissing. 

And Blaine couldn’t really figure out why at the time. 

Blaine knew that he’d been charmed by Kurt when he’d sung Blackbird, but it hadn’t felt as passionate as it should have.  More as if Kurt had been his _inspiration_ , standing there so free and so unique, and being everything that the Warblers had tried to squash out of him. 

Everything that Blaine had tried to squash out of him. 

Kurt had been someone he’d looked up to in that moment because he was someone who was not going to go down without a fight.  Someone with _fire_ inside him, a fire that Blaine desperately wanted for himself.  But had he wanted Kurt, or _just_ the fire inside him?

He’d felt ashamed of himself, and that realization had also occurred during the song, for arranging it so that Kurt’s audition would fail.  But he hadn’t felt ashamed enough to confess that to Kurt. 

And, he probably still wouldn’t because deep down, he really _was_ a coward.

Had Blaine mistaken that moment during Blackbird for love?  He’d told Kurt that he’d been looking for him forever, but the truth was that he’d never been looking at all.  He’d never tried looking for love.  He’d never tried seeing Kurt the way Kurt had seen him, not even after Kurt’s confession.  And the comparison to When Harry Met Sally had made feel, well, uncomfortable, that day in the Lima Bean.

If it was true love, it shouldn’t have taken Blaine that long to _find_ him. 

He _had_ known that he was getting close to driving Kurt away forever, and he’d acted instinctively to keep him with Blaine, to keep him around.  He knew Kurt had been getting tired of him.  The argument over the _Blaine and the Pips_ remark had gotten Blaine’s attention to that fact, and made him realize that Kurt was at the end of his rope. 

Had he just surrendered and given Kurt what _he’d_ wanted?  _Blaine_.  In order to keep him around?

Just because he hadn’t wanted to lose him?  To use Kurt for that fire inside him that he could never seem to find for himself?  Or maybe to steal some of that fire and shine its light on Blaine?

But _not_ because he’d actually wanted Kurt for himself?  It wasn’t a secret that _Kurt_ had always felt more passionately about _him_ , and for longer.  Blaine was oblivious, but he wasn’t an idiot.  He’d _enjoyed_ Kurt’s attention, and he’d _enjoyed_ knowing that Kurt had adored him. 

And he knew that he really didn’t like it when other people fawned over Kurt. 

Just like he’d always hated when people fawned all over Cooper. 

The jealous feelings around both of them were the same, now that Cooper had pointed it out.  The utter need and drive to be the best that had begun with Cooper had only flourished with Kurt. 

And Blaine hadn’t even been paying attention.

And now, he’d probably never be able to have anything with Kurt again because of the way he’d approached their relationship.  And if he’d really zoned Kurt as an emulation of Cooper, Blaine didn’t even want to acknowledge those implications, because he doubted he could ever look at Kurt the same way again.  Or Cooper for that matter.

Cooper had even ruined _that_ just by pointing it out.    

So, Blaine would stop going after Kurt, and he’d get his head on straight. 

If Cooper was right, and the reason Blaine had been so hesitant about dating Kurt to begin with had been the subconscious thought that Kurt was his new Cooper, his new competition, his new ‘ _replacement brother_ ,’ then Blaine could never really see himself dating Kurt again.  Any return to that relationship would be tainted.

But Sebastian was a different story, because Sebastian had wanted _Blaine_ first. 

It was humiliating that Sebastian and Kurt were dating just to rub it in that Blaine couldn’t have Kurt back.  At least he had _that_ knowledge.  That their relationship wasn’t even real to begin with.

Blaine might be a bastard, and he might be in a fucked up situation right now, but Sebastian had wanted _Blaine_ first.  And that wasn’t something Sebastian was going to just forget about. 

“He’s with Sebastian now.” 

But that could be remedied, and he was beginning to not care _how_ that got remedied.  He could either go after Sebastian to break them up.  Or he could continue going after Kurt. 

But one thing was for sure, Kurt was not going to get to keep Sebastian. 

Because Sebastian had been the one guy who’d been _his_ from the beginning. 

“Ouch.”

“Sebastian’s only with him because I turned him down.  Kurt’s using him for revenge.”

“I don’t blame him.”

“Give it up Cooper.  I’m tired of hearing it.”

“Maybe we could sing Kurt a song so you can win him back.  How about ‘ _Somebody That I Used to Know_ ’?” Cooper laughed and patted Blaine on the back as they both stood.  “Sorry dude.  Didn’t mean to poke fun.  But since singing is what you do, we could rehearse it after my Master Class tomorrow.”

“Coop.  I really hate you sometimes.”

“I know.  But you love me too.  We’re the Anderson Brothers.  That’s how we are.”

 

 

**To Bas:  Guylinda’s brother is the second best looking man on the planet.  After you, my Fiyero.**

Kurt put his phone in his lap and picked his notebook back up.  He was pretending to scribble down notes about Cooper Anderson’s acting tips, but he was really just doodling.  But the idea that everybody was actually taking notes on his ridiculous acting advice was infuriating Blaine, and that by itself was something Kurt couldn’t resist doing.   _And_ he might just be fawning a little along with the girls, because while he might be a vacant ass, Cooper was definitely gorgeous.  And a bit of a celebrity for Lima.

Kurt had been initially shocked that Cooper was here, because Blaine had always gone out of his way to never talk about his brother.  He’d never even mentioned his brother’s name to Kurt.  There had never been any pictures in Blaine’s room, and Kurt was never encouraged to spend anytime elsewhere in the house due to Blaine’s father’s attitude. 

There could be pictures of Cooper all over the Anderson home, but Kurt would have never seen them because they weren’t comfortable with him being there to begin with.  Mr. and Mrs. Anderson just never liked him.

But now, looking at the two of them together, Kurt could see why Blaine had never mentioned him.  Because they were exactly alike, and the two of them fighting for the attention of everybody in the room was probably the most hilarious fucking thing he’d ever seen.

**From Bas: Is he good looking enough to bring to the motel tonight?  If not, stop staring.  You’re mine.**

Kurt snorted, and it distracted the attention of some of the Glee Club members around him. 

**To Bas:  LOL Nobody’s good looking enough for me to share you with, Bas.  You’re mine, too.**

Kurt giggled at the blatant invite for another visit to the motel, which had been a little surprise for Sebastian last night.  Kurt had gotten the idea on the drive to the Lima Bean on Sunday afternoon.

They’d picked up Kurt’s car at Dalton, and even though Kurt had told Sebastian that he could stay at Dalton and skip the drive into Lima just for coffee, Sebastian was insistent on adhering to their tradition. 

So he’d driven his car, and Sebastian had followed in his own on the drive to the Lima Bean.  And about an hour into the drive, nearly at the halfway point between Westerville and Lima, Kurt had seen a motel with weekly rates as well as nightly, and a little light bulb had gone off in his head.

So yesterday, on Monday, he’d driven to the motel after school and rented them a room for the entire week, taking advantage of the joys of being eighteen and allowed to rent rooms without parental supervision.  Granted, it hadn’t been really _necessary_ , because Dad and Carole had left that morning for D.C., but Sam and Finn had plans with their respective girlfriends, and the two of them were already fighting over who got custody of the empty house for the week. 

Plus, Finn’s cockblocking skills were annoying, and he’d rather have Sebastian all to himself without having to worry about anyone walking in on them. 

Kurt had called Sebastian, once he’d gotten the room, and he’d given him the address along with an invitation to show up when he was done with classes.  He’d texted clues to him that led him to the right motel room, and the look of delight on Sebastian’s face when he’d opened the door had been wonderful. 

He explained why he’d done it, and he pointed out that Sam and Finn would be fighting all week for rights to the house, and he’d also pointed out that they wouldn’t have to worry about Alex, and then Sebastian had decided that Kurt had just talked long enough.  So he had proceeded to back Kurt into the room, kissing him and muttering about loving how wicked Kurt was turning out to be. 

Kurt sighed, thinking back to their night.  He hadn’t wanted to leave the motel, and neither had Sebastian.   They’d considered staying overnight since they had the room anyway, but neither one of them had a change of clothes or anything they’d need for the next day, so they’d reluctantly parted ways last night at about midnight.  Kurt had sneaked into the house, so whichever couple had won the house fight wouldn’t hear him. 

But tonight, he planned on taking everything he needed with him so he and Sebastian could sleep there overnight.  And he’d leave for school earlier in the morning to accommodate the extra hour drive.  They planned to take advantage of every night they had the room, and Sebastian hadn’t stopped telling Kurt how much of a fucking genius he was for renting it.

**To Bas:  Oh god.  They’re doing a scene out of NCIS.  Tina’s a dead man in a dress.  Please.  Kill me now.**

When Blaine interrupted Cooper to argue about not being supportive of him, Kurt had glanced up, only to have Sebastian’s next text come in.

**From Bas:  WTF?  WTH IS HE TEACHING?”**

**To Bas:  Were you pointing as you texted that?  Cooper says that I won’t understand you’re talking to me unless you’re pointing while you yell.**

He giggled as he sent off the text.

**From Bas:  I got the caps lock function stuck, fyi, Mr. Sarcasm.  Just for that, I’m not sending you the sext I was going to send you as a distraction.**

Kurt hid his face to laugh, hoping that the rest of the group was still ignoring him. 

**To Bas:  I’m sorry baby.  If I get you irritated enough, will you make me pay for it tonight?**

Kurt really needed to not be doing this in class, because even though this brother of Blaine’s, whom he and Rachel had nearly decapitated after his disrespectful comments about Broadway, was a jerk, he _was_ trying to help. 

And paying attention to him would probably send Blaine off the deep end by the end of class.  Which would just be a bonus. 

Oh, and if Kurt could get Cooper to flirt with him, Blaine would have an aneurysm. 

Or hit on his brother to get the attention back.

Kurt found himself looking up to watch Blaine and his brother argue, and he had to admit they did have a certain chemistry.  But then he shook his head. 

Because Blaine wouldn’t go _that_ far.  No.  Just _no_. 

So no flirting.  He didn’t want to push the limits of Blaine’s attention obsession _that_ far.

**From Bas: KURT**

Kurt giggled, imagining Sebastian getting turned on in class and being unable to do anything about it. 

**To Bas:  Yell at me, baby.  When you text in all caps, I get so hot LOL.  Are you pointing at me too?**

He was laughing so hard now that his shoulders were shaking, and Mike and Sam were staring at him.  He mouthed Sebastian’s name to Sam, and his best friend grinned at him and gave him two thumbs up in response. 

**From Bas:  You’ll wish you hadn’t started this when I get done with you tonight.**

Kurt stopped laughing, suddenly picturing all of the ways Sebastian could get revenge, and he felt his mouth go dry. 

**To Bas:  Damn. What time is it again?**


	35. Chapter 35

“We need to talk.  You’ve been avoiding us for too long now, Kurt.”

Rachel crossed her arms and stood in front of him during Glee.  They’d scheduled an extra practice after school since the Master Acting Class had taken up the Glee class period earlier in the day. 

“It’s none of your business.  I told you Sunday on the phone.  I told you yesterday.  And I’ll tell you again now.  No matter what you harridans say to me, I’m not taking Blaine back,” he said as he began digging through his bag.

He didn’t even need to look up, because he could see all their feet in his peripheral vision.  At least four sets of them.  Along with what looked like Quinn’s wheelchair next to them.

He found what he’d been looking for, his notebook, and he pulled it out as he glanced up. 

Rachel had pulled out the big guns.  Quinn was smiling sweetly, which immediately put him on alert. 

Tina had a rather blank expression, which he couldn’t really read.  It was not as if she was angry with him, because he knew _that_ look.  She also didn’t look disappointed.  She looked a little disinterested, if he had to classify it, like she was being forced into standing with the girls.

Santana and Britt were there, pinkie fingers linked, and Britt was smiling down at him openly.  Santana looked irritated, but that was pretty normal for her.

“Is this my Blainervention?” Kurt smirked and sat back in his seat.

Mercedes walked into the room, and she took a seat one space from him, to save the one next to him for Sam, he was sure.  Mercedes’s eyebrow arched, and she slid over into the seat next to him once she took note of the situation. 

“You okay?” Mercedes asked quietly.

“I’m good.  I’m either being judged for not dating Blaine.  Or judged for dating Sebastian.  Or both.  I’m not sure which,” Kurt smirked at the girls as he answered Mercedes.

“Look.  We’d like to know what’s going on with Blaine.  He’s moping all the time.  He misses you Kurt.  And you know as well as I do that this group functions better when we address all our cheating ways and get everything out in the open.  You’ll take him back eventually anyway, and you know it,” Rachel replied.  “You two are meant to be together.  Cheating cannot intercept destiny.”

“Believe it or not, not everybody in this club brushes cheating under the rug, Rachel.”

“Preach!” Artie held his hand up and gestured to Kurt with an air high five.  Kurt smiled sadly at him but did not respond with his own high five.

“What are you going to do about this Kurt?  The Club cannot take this much strife.  We need our Kurt and Blaine back.”

“No, Rachel, what you need is _Blaine_ , because he’s the center of your little performing world.  If it makes you uncomfortable to have us both in the same room but not a couple, I can bow out gracefully.  I still have a NYADA finalist audition to prepare for, as do you, remember?  I believe you have much better things to be worried about than whether or not Blaine and I are together.”

“Kurt, look.  We know what it’s like to be in troubled relationships.  Look at what’s gone on in my life,” Quinn rolled forward and smiled at him.

Kurt leaned over towards her.  “Quinn, I like you.  I don’t always like the things that you do, but I like you.  But even when you went through the Finn versus Noah situation in sophomore year, I never came to you and gave you any opinion of how you should live your life.  Even if I disagree with how you do it.  All I’d like is that same respect.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean, is that I didn’t come find _you_ to tell you that I don’t agree with how you crushed Noah’s feelings last week with that insensitive remark about him being a worse decision in your life than texting while driving.  I didn’t come confront you despite the fact that Noah is scared over the possibility of losing Beth when Shelby moves to California, and losing _you_ as a friend when you leave for Yale.  I didn’t come and bash you for that decision, now did I?  I stepped back and then I let Noah come to me with how hurt he was that you, yet again, cared more about making yet another hurtful _dig_ at him than you did at teaching the class about how not to make life-changing mistakes.”

Quinn’s head pulled back sharply, obviously stung by Kurt’s words.  “How dare you.”

“How dare I what?  I would never let Artie get away with being hurtful to others simply because he’s in a wheelchair, so why should you get away with it?  That remark served to only make Noah feel bad about himself.  It wasn’t funny, and it wasn’t clever.  It was _mean_ , and Noah may have made mistakes, but he didn’t deserve that from you.  Especially since you are probably the one girl in his life that he considers as important to him as his mother and sister.”

“Preach, brother,” Artie waved again.

“Artie, enough.  I’m not that happy with you either, to be honest.”

“What did I do?”  Artie stared over at him. 

Kurt stood and walked over to Artie, and squatted down in front of him, his voice dropping into a whisper.  “Speaking of being hurtful to others, let’s just get it out in the open that I’m pretty certain that you’ve sided with Blaine here, Artie, and that’s okay.  You’re both juniors, and you have to live with him next year as well.  But what you don’t seem to realize is that I have never forgotten how you laughed at me during my West Side Story audition because I’m not masculine enough.  I get it Artie.  I’m not Blaine.  I’m not _appropriate_ like Blaine, and I can’t pass for straight, so I’m not as _perfect_ as Blaine is.  I know that.  Did I tell you that I was in the auditorium when you asked Blaine to read for Tony after you’d dismissed me from consideration?   And don’t think for one moment that I don’t realize that your desire to feature “us” during the Christmas special was all about featuring Blaine.  Because we all know he and Rachel were going to get more songs than I would have, despite that whole pesky little studio shutdown. And even though we were supposed to be the hosts of the show, Blaine and I still got billed on the show behind Rachel, and Finn and Puck, and those two boys had _how_ much screen time?  But had the focus been on Blaine and Rachel, who would have gotten top billing, Artie?  Think about that before you answer, because I’m pretty sure Blaine and I got second billing because of _me_.  Because you treat me differently than you treat Blaine, and that’s _your_ problem.  But I do _not_ forget.  So you can just stop pretending like you support me right now.  Because you know what?  I don’t need it from you.”

Kurt stood and walked away, not even waiting for whatever hurt look Artie was planning to hit him with.  He turned to the rest of the group, now that everybody had walked into the room.   

“Mr. Schue, I have something to say.”

“Go ahead, Kurt.”

“I’m sure all of you are waiting on baited breath for me to sing out my feelings, but I’m taking the high road here.  Everybody in this room already knows why Blaine and I broke up, and I’d appreciate it if everybody who thinks that my life decisions are any of their business would just drop it.  _Oh wait_ , that would be pretty much everybody in this room, wouldn’t it?”

“Kurt, I don’t really think it’s appropriate to handle it this way,” Mr. Schue spoke up.

“Why not?  Would you prefer I sing _‘It’s Not Right, But It’s Okay’_?  I’m sure Blaine can find some kind of counterpoint song to sing to me, since we’re doing Whitney soon.  That’s how this club works right?  Screw up your relationship, sing a song about it, but let’s not actually step up and take responsibility for our bad behavior.  And then we’ll move on, as if everything is picture perfect, in time for the next week’s song assignment.”

“Kurt!” Blaine interrupted, standing up and glaring.

“Do you _really_ want to start something with me right now, Blaine?” Kurt put one hand on his hip and glared.  “I mean, just take a seat and really think about that decision, won’t you?”

Finn snorted at the seat comment, and Kurt looked over to find him, Sam and Noah cackling to themselves over on one side of the room, high fiving each other and bumping fists.  He smiled at them before turning back to Blaine.

Blaine sat back down, but he shot Kurt a look of loathing.  _Good_ , maybe that expression meant his ridiculous desire to break Kurt and Sebastian up would be over with. 

Kurt clapped his hands together and began rubbing them. 

“Okay, here’s the deal.  I’m not with Blaine.  I’m with Sebastian.  _Get over it_ , and move on.  Blaine and I will not go back to being a couple just to make Nationals a less tense experience for you people.  If that was the requirement for being in Glee, nobody in this room would be allowed to go to Nationals because there is somebody in this room that nearly everybody has cheated on.  Or _with_.”

Blaine stood and walked to the center of the room, “Kurt’s right.  And it wasn’t fair of me to pressure you ladies into trying to talk to him for me.  I screwed up, and I know that.  So let’s just stop ganging up on Kurt over this.  It’s over.  So we should just worry about the competition for now.”

Kurt looked over at him, and he fought an irresistible urge to roll his eyes. 

That little display hadn’t been Blaine apologizing, because Blaine Anderson wouldn’t change overnight.  He’d never owned up to any of his issues before, and he certainly wasn’t going to start now, just for the sake of winning a show choir competition.

But it _was_ touching of him to request that they stop ganging up on Kurt, since he was the guilty party and all.  It was such a _lovely_ gesture.  Blaine had even thrown in a little choked sound and a break in his voice for good measure.  _Pathetic._

He watched the faces in the room, and the looks of appreciation and adoration for Blaine’s short speech made Kurt get that eye-rolling twitch again.

 _Blaine_ had cheated, but _Kurt_ was the one who ended up the bad guy.  _Typical_.

Kurt didn’t even spare Blaine a glance before he went to sit with his boys.  He was pretty sure that Sebastian had asked the three of them to ‘ _guard_ ’ him from Blaine during Glee.  Because since they’d gotten together, Noah and Sam were usually on either side of him and Finn was either in front of him or directly behind him, to make sure Blaine couldn’t sit close to him.

Kurt phone buzzed, and he picked it up and opened the incoming message.

**From David: Kurt, can we meet for coffee this week?  Need to talk.**

**To David:  Sure, not today though.  Have plans with Bas.**

Kurt put his phone in his lap and prepared to pay attention in Glee, although his irritation was going to get the best of him if they had any more conflicts today.

**From David:  Tomorrow good?  It’s not an emergency.  Just need to talk.  Lima Bean at 5:00?**

**To David:  Tomorrow’s fine.  Time’s good too.  See you then.**

 

 

“You have a thing about pushing me up against doors, don’t you?” Kurt smiled at the ceiling as Sebastian explored the curve of his throat with a very talented tongue. 

Sebastian pulled his head back and grinned wolfishly, and then he winked before attacking Kurt’s throat again.  Kurt giggled, and he started unbuttoning and unzipping his too-tight jeans since, for once, he was getting attacked but his hands were still free, and not being slapped away from his clothing. 

Sebastian’s tongue was really distracting, and Kurt’s hands kept fumbling with his jeans, and he was nearly ready to give up when Sebastian finally stopped devouring him for a moment. 

“You.  Texting.  Punishment,” Sebastian grunted into his ear.

“Me Kurt.  You Caveman.  Caveman fuck Kurt _hard_ ,” Kurt grinned at him.

“Yes, Caveman will, and you will _enjoy_ it,” Sebastian laughed as he slapped him on the hip and began working on the jeans.

“Yes, I will,” Kurt leaned over and tugged the jeans over his feet, before kissing Sebastian again.

“God, you got me so turned on in class, and your messages weren’t even graphic enough.  But the thought of punishing you was killing me,” Sebastian moved to finish undressing Kurt.

“You can do it now,” Kurt winked and slid his hands up Sebastian’s chest.  “You know I don’t mind at all.”

Sebastian stopped trying to strip him and pressed Kurt against the door again, one hand splayed over Kurt’s jawline, fingers teasing into his hair.  The other hand gripped Kurt’s side, and the pressure felt almost desperate.  Like Sebastian was trying to make sure that Kurt wasn’t able to get out of his grasp.

Sebastian looked at him, his eyes searching, dropping to watch Kurt’s mouth and then scanning back up to meet his eyes.  And then Kurt watched as Sebastian slowly closed his eyes, like he needed to gather himself for a moment.

Kurt stilled, continuing to watch the features of Sebastian’s face, as the other boy struggled to get control of himself. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” Sebastian whispered, but he didn’t open his eyes.  He was taking slow deep breaths, and his hands gripped Kurt tighter.

“Bas,” Kurt slid his hand up to touch Sebastian’s face.  “What is it?”

“I just want…” Sebastian swallowed visibly and leaned into Kurt’s touch.

“Want what?” Kurt whispered and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Stop, baby.  I’m trying to not lose it right now,” Sebastian breathed.

“What if I want you to lose it?” Kurt leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Kurt,” Sebastian moaned.

“I’m serious, Bas.”

“You have no idea what I want right now.”

“Tell me then,” Kurt pressed a kiss at his ear.  “Tell me what you want.”

“If I tell you, I’ll _do_ it.  And I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?” Kurt pulled away and looked at him. 

“Because I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.”

“Baby, I thought we were over this.  It hurt _once_ , and it wasn’t even with _you_.  I’m not scarred by it.  It was a control issue, not a pain issue with Blaine,” Kurt kissed him gently.

“I know _you_ trust me, but I’m not sure _I_ trust me,” Sebastian laughed derisively.

“That’s new,” Kurt grinned and pulled Sebastian face to look at him.  “Tell me what you want.”

“You really don’t want me to do that, Firebird,” Sebastian drawled. 

Kurt laughed softly, “Oh believe me, yes, I do.  I really do.”

“Okay,” Sebastian whispered and leaned in, pressing him flush against the door and moving his mouth to Kurt’s ear.  “I don’t just want you.  I want to _break_ you.  I don’t even want you to scream, baby.  I want to fuck you so ruthlessly that you spend every moment underneath me sobbing, begging for more.  I want to be so deep inside you that the fullness you’re going to feel never goes away, even after I pull out.  I want to turn you around right now, and slam you against this fucking door.  And I don’t think I’ll be able to stop if I try.  I’ll end up taking advantage of you.  I will have you on the floor, in the bed, I really don’t fucking care at the moment, and you will not get away from me for the rest of the night.”

“Oh, is _that_ all?” Kurt swallowed as he answered.  It sounded like a really good idea to Kurt though.

“I had an NC-17 description.  That one was toned down to Rated R.”

“So noble of you, to censor that for me,” Kurt grinned. 

He began shucking off the rest of his clothes, but they were interrupted by the sound of loud and annoyed knocking on the door right behind Kurt’s head. 

“Who the hell could that be?” Sebastian asked with irritation.

“I have no idea.  Look through the peephole.”

Sebastian peered through the small window, “Fuck, Rachel and Finn.”

Kurt sighed.  “Of course it is.  They are the only two people in Glee who think staking out motels is an appropriate pastime.”

“Kurt, we know you’re in there.  We followed you here, and we watched you come to this room,” Rachel called from the other side of the door.  “We know Smythe is in there too.”

“Will I get turned down for NYADA if I murder her?” Kurt breathed against Sebastian’s neck.  “She sounds like they’re preparing a SWAT invasion.”

“They probably won’t reject you just for killing her.  But I know you can’t handle prison, and I know that _I_ can’t handle the idea of you being prison.  So get your clothes on, and let’s see if killing her is even worth worrying about that.”

“Just a minute, Galinda,” Kurt yelled back, and he could hear the huffing in her voice.

“How many times do I need to tell you I’m Elphaba?  Did singing on the stage of the Gershwin Theatre mean nothing to you at all last year?” She shouted back.

Sebastian smirked, “She’s asylum level insane.  Be right back.  Bathroom.”

“Don’t you dare go in there and jerk off while I have to deal with this pint-sized badger,” Kurt put his hands on this hips.

“I’m not,” Sebastian laughed.  “’l’ll be right back.”

Kurt finished dressing and opened the door, stepping back when Rachel barged in, an embarrassed Finn following right behind her. 

“You know, I thought Noah was kidding that she had your balls on lockdown,” Kurt whispered furiously.

“I’m sorry! I told her this was stupid, but since when does she ever listen to me,” Finn replied defensively.  “She said she absolutely had to talk to you.”

“Why aren’t you home, claiming the empty house tonight?”

“Sam and Mercedes are there, and they’re fighting again,” Finn answered quietly.

“Kurt, I want to know your intentions with this Warbler,” Rachel’s strident voice broke into their conversation.

“Well, are you talking long term intentions or short term?” Kurt crossed his arms.

“Yeah,” Sebastian walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. 

He’d unbuttoned his shirt, and it was draped open, allowing glimpses of the delicious skin covering his stomach and chest.  There was a faded bruise right near his clavicle, which Kurt had given him the night before.   And nearly every part of his torso had a sprinkling of freckles, which Kurt had also gotten to investigate at the same time.  It had been a very entertaining game of connect the dots with Kurt’s exploring tongue.

“Because my short term goal was to fuck him against the wall.  But long term we haven’t really discussed anything beyond New York in the fall.”

“Sebastian!” Kurt bit his lip and tried not to laugh at the expression on Finn’s face, the utter horror dawning on his features.

“What?  It’s the truth, isn’t it?  I bet they don’t realize they were inches away from us while I had you pinned you against that door over there,” Sebastian gestured with a nod of his head.

Finn looked at the offending door in alarm. 

“Finn, your phobia is showing again,” Kurt glared.  “Would you be acting like this if it was Noah pinning a girl against the door?”

Finn tilted his head in confusion, his eyes wandering to the ceiling, as if he was actually trying to decide if picturing Noah naked and shoving someone against the wall would be _as_ alarming to him as the visual of Kurt being in the same situation. 

Sebastian snorted, and he stepped over to Finn. “It’s okay, man.  Calm down.  If you keep thinking like that, you might confuse yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

Kurt patted Finn on the cheek, “Ask Noah, Finn.  It’ll be easier.  He’s looking for your balls anyway.”

“ _Huh_?” Finn looked between Sebastian and Kurt, even more confused than before.

“Kurt, I want an answer,” Rachel stomped her foot slightly, just as oblivious to the conversation as Finn was, and _he_ was involved in it.

“Rachel, what part of what happened today do you not understand?”

“What happened today?” Sebastian glared at Finn.  “You were supposed to handle stuff for me.”

“I knew it,” Kurt crowed.  “You _did_ assign them to guard me, didn’t you?”

“Not the point.  What happened?”

“Blaine got the girls to ambush me today.”

“Same shit as that phone call last weekend?”

“Yeah.”

Sebastian walked over to Rachel, and he glared down at her.  “Blaine is not getting him back, so you might as well drop it, Berry.”

“Finn, Kurt.  Could you two step outside and leave us alone for a moment?” Rachel requested.

“Sure honey,” Finn walked to the door. 

“We will not,” Kurt replied at the same time.

Finn walked back and forth, rubberbanding between Rachel and the door, unsure of where to go and which one to listen to.

“Fine then.  I’ll say it in front of Kurt.  I don’t think you deserve him.  Look how you’ve changed him.  He would have never come to a seedy motel before he met you.”

“Rachel!” Kurt glared.  She’d had no problem thinking Kurt would go to a seedy motel when she accused him of cheating with Sam last year.

“I already know I don’t deserve him, Berry.  But what bothers me about that is that you seem to think that _Blaine_ does.” Sebastian glared down at her.

Kurt’s breath caught, and he looked at Sebastian.  He didn’t seem to realize what he’d said, but that made it all the more apparent that it was something he truly _believed_.  That he didn’t deserve Kurt.  And knowing how much Sebastian deserved love in his life made Kurt’s heart ache at the comment. 

“Do you even know what your precious duet partner did?”

“Sebastian,” Kurt said softly.

“No, Kurt.  I’m tired of everybody assuming that Blaine is such a fucking hero.  He fucked Dave Karofsky because Dave is crazy about _Kurt_.  He did it to manipulate and hurt Dave.  He did it because he has a fucked up need to be better than Kurt, and he set out to prove that he could take Dave away.”

“That’s insane,” Rachel replied in disbelief.

“It’s true, Rachel,” Finn spoke up.

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s done stuff like it before, Rachel.  Not actual cheating, but other things,” Kurt added.  “He’s hit on Sam before.  He manipulated a few guys while I was at Dalton, ones who liked me.  He can’t stand the idea that someone would want me, and going after David was the last straw for me.”

“But he loves you.  He said so,” Rachel replied. 

“In a crazy twisted way, he did love me.   But he loves himself more.  And I got tired of changing myself to keep him from hurting the people I love.  Dave was the last straw because he’s vulnerable, and Blaine preyed on that for his own self-satisfaction.”

“I didn’t realize, Kurt,” Rachel said.

“I know.  And I don’t like talking about my business in Glee.  That little martyr routine of his worked today because he knew I’d never call him out in front of you guys.”

“What martyr routine?” Sebastian asked.

“He stood up and asked everybody to leave me alone and quit ganging up on me over the break-up.”

“Your Glee club has a fucked-up sense of loyalty.  Even I didn’t screw with the Warblers that badly.”

“That still doesn’t mean you deserve Kurt.  He’s special to us, and I just think you’re moving too fast.”

“Rachel,” Kurt said in exasperation.  “Drop it.  It’s none of your business.”

Sebastian stepped even closer to Rachel and smirked at her. 

“Berry, let me put this in terms that you will understand and maybe you will back the fuck off.”

“What?” Rachel glared.

“In an extended sell out performance, the role of _Galinda_ will be played by the extraordinarily lame Blaine Anderson.  The phenomenal Kurt Hummel will be filling the iconic role of _Elphaba_ this evening, and the role of _Fiyero_ will be played by the irresistible sex fiend Sebastian Smythe.”

Rachel hesitated for a moment, and then she turned to Kurt and squealed, throwing herself into his arms.  “ _You cast your Fiyero!_ ”

Kurt began laughing and trying to wiggle away from her.  “If I had known that would have convinced you, I’d have told you earlier.”

Rachel ran to Sebastian and threw herself at him, and the look of fear on Sebastian’s face was hilarious.  He was overcome by the instant change in her.  Sebastian wasn’t used to Rachel’s quick mood fluctuations and rapid changes of mind. 

Only Kurt and Finn dealt with that particular brand of her crazy on a regular basis.

Finn began muttering.  “I thought I was Fiyero.  I _was_ Fiyero right?” He turned to Kurt.  “She _said_ I was Fiyero.  If he’s Fiyero now, then who am I?”

“You’re my Fiyero, honey,” Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek.  “But he’s Kurt’s Fiyero.  It’s so romantic.  The pursuit.  The drama.  The love nobody can keep apart.  It’s epic, Kurt.”

“Yes, it’s epic, Rachel,” Kurt led her to the door, and he gestured for Finn to follow.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, since you approve of my casting choice now, it’s time for you to leave.”

“It’s so romantic, Kurt.” Rachel repeated as he shoved her out the door.

“Yes, I know.  Now get out.  Because I don’t know about you, but _this_ Elphaba needs to get laid.”


	36. Chapter 36

Kurt shut the motel room door and turned around to lean against it. 

“So you need to get laid, huh?” Sebastian leered and stood, watching Kurt, shrugging the opened shirt off and dropping it on the floor. 

Kurt’s breath whooshed out of him at the casual way Sebastian did it, as if the shirt was simply in his way, was between him and his goal of getting Kurt naked and on the floor, or in the bed.  Because Sebastian truly _didn’t_ fucking care where they were, as long as they were alone. 

Kurt watched as Sebastian’s hands moved to his uniform pants, slowly unzipping them without looking down to watch his hands.  Like he was putting a show on for Kurt, unwrapping a gift _for_ him, and all Kurt could do was stand there like an idiot and watch.  Kurt relaxed against the door and just stared, because the sight of Sebastian undressing for him was incredibly sexy.

Sebastian often said Kurt’s skin was perfect, but Kurt felt he was discounting the utter flawlessness of his own.  The freckles were unbelievably distracting, adorable even, and they tasted delicious, something Kurt knew from experience. 

When the pants dropped to the floor and were kicked off to the side, Sebastian grinned at him. 

Kurt slid a glance up and down him, taking in the slender but muscled legs in front of him.  He was wearing tight white briefs, and the contrast of brightness against his slight tan distracted Kurt.   Sebastian was _very_ hard already, and the sight of the bulge was enough to stir the same response in Kurt, though his cock had already begun to respond to just _watching_ Sebastian.

Kurt let his eyes feast on Sebastian, and the boy smirked at him, as if he knew exactly what Kurt was thinking.  He must have taken off his tie in the bathroom, because Kurt _just_ noticed he wasn’t wearing it.  The blazer he must have left in the car, because he hadn’t been wearing that when he walked in. 

Sebastian kept walking until he’d pinned Kurt against the door again, his hips pressed close, his forearms braced against the door on either side of Kurt’s head, and his mouth lowered to whisper in Kurt’s ear. 

“See something you want, Hummel?”

Kurt slid his hands up Sebastian’s sides, and he glanced to the side to see his face, feeling strangely shy. 

“As a matter of fact, yes.  I do.”

“Then why are you still dressed?” Sebastian licked his ear slowly and then sucked on the lobe.  “You need to be naked.  Now.”

“I can’t get undressed with you pinning me against the door,” Kurt giggled.

“My mistake,” Sebastian replied, but his mouth moved immediately to Kurt’s throat, tracing it lightly, the pressure almost too light to feel, but just enough to elicit a flare of awareness in Kurt’s skin.

“You’re not moving,” Kurt breathed. 

“I know,” Sebastian agreed, and his tongue slid across Kurt’s neck.

“Sebastian,” Kurt whispered, “how can you _break_ me if you won’t let me get undressed?”

Sebastian groaned, “That’s fucking unfair.”

Kurt pushed him away slightly, and began taking off his shirt, pulling away from the door so he could pull it over his head.  He thought about folding it and putting it on the chair, but the look on Sebastian’s face stopped him.  Getting naked was much more important than worrying about the condition of his clothes, and _that_ was the clear message in Sebastian’s eyes.  So he dropped the shirt where he stood, and he watched Sebastian grin at him in response. 

“I have a strange urge to do a striptease while singing For Your Entertainment,” Kurt mused. 

Sebastian snorted, “I have a feeling that’s not unusual for you.”

“Possibly,” Kurt plastered what he was sure was an unabashed and ridiculous look on his face, and shimmied a little while he unbuttoned his jeans, “ _Bet you thought that I was awful sweet, you thought an angel swept you off your feet, well I’m about to turn up the heat,”_ he sang softly.

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed, “God you’re so fucking fun.  I swear.”

“I do try.  That’s the point of the song, right?  I’m here for your entertainment,” Kurt replied as he continued to dance within the confines of the square footage of distance Sebastian was allowing between them.

“ _So let me entertain you till you screeeeeeeam_ ,” Kurt sang in an admittedly not so good impression of Adam Lambert.

“I think that was my line.”

“Nope, yours is ‘ _give it to you till you’re screaming my name_ ,” Kurt winked.

“Nope.  I don’t want you screaming, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right.  I believe sobbing was your choice.  Sobbing and begging,” Kurt wiggled out of his jeans as he shimmied, and then he let them drop to the floor.  “Well, I’m sorry, baby.  I don’t _do_ sobbing and begging,” Kurt continued. 

“We’ll see.  That eyebrow arch and snotty tone was kind of hot.”

“That’s because you’re perverted, so in one way or another, everything is hot to you,” Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist when he finished undressing down to his underwear.

“Yes, I am.  It’s a talent.”

“I’m sorry we got interrupted,” Kurt leaned up slightly to kiss him.

“I’m only sorry the moment’s passed.”

“Which moment passed?” Kurt asked, tilting his head slightly.

“The Kurt’s going to let me fuck him senseless moment.  Now we’re back to the cute, sexy shit.  Which is fantastic, baby.  No complaints there.  But I was kind of hoping for the slam you against the door stuff that I almost had you talked into letting me do.”

“Are you saying that your hesitation over hurting me was a manipulation tactic to get me to agree to letting you have your wicked way with me?” Kurt pressed a hand over his chest, feigning scandal.

Sebastian bent his head, shaking it in disbelief.  “I’m just going to go ahead and say yes, that way we can just skip the arguing and go straight to the fucking.”

Kurt giggled. “Woo! Empty win!”  He pumped his fist in victory.

“Shut up,” Sebastian smirked.  “Now get with the program here.”

“What’s the program?”

Sebastian spun him around and pushed him against the door.  “This is the program.”

Sebastian grabbed him around the waist, and pulled him flush against his body, so that his cock was pressed against Kurt’s ass.  The other hand slid up Kurt’s arm, and he flattened his slightly shaking hand against the door.  “That hand stays right there,” he whispered and kissed him on the shoulder. 

Kurt shuddered, the friction of Sebastian’s hands and mouth sending jolts of pleasure through him.

“Now, this one,” Sebastian whispered and slid the other hand down Kurt’s arm to grab his wrist.  He pulled the hand up to his lips and kissed the inside of Kurt’s wrist.  “Goes here.”  He pressed Kurt’s hand against the door, further down.  “For balance.”

“Oh dear god, what do I need balance for?” Kurt whimpered.

“You’ll see.”

“ _You’ll see_ a problem if you do something that makes me lose control of my legs.  You’ll wish you hadn’t thought of this,” Kurt muttered.

“ _Aaand_ _Bitchy’s back_.  I have to say, I’ve missed that about you.”

“Fuck off, Bastard,” Kurt turned his head to the side and grinned back at him.

“Not exactly what I had in mind.  Fucking in, definitely.  Fucking off, not so much.”

Kurt leaned his head back and laughed, “Get on with it then.”

“Plan to.  Now shut up.”

Sebastian slid his fingers into the waistband of Kurt’s briefs and pulled them down, his lips trailing down the length of one leg, eliciting a moan from somewhere deep inside Kurt.  Kurt looked down and watched him lift one of Kurt’s legs and throw the briefs off to the side. 

Sebastian stood again, and he pressed one foot along the edge of Kurt’s and nudged his legs open.  “Spread them.”

Kurt complied, and Sebastian growled with approval.  “About time you start listening to me.”

“You can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Not really.  I try to fight the urge, but it just never works,” Sebastian’s voice was filled with amusement behind him.

“Bullshit.”

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed the side of his throat.  “You bring out the bad in me.  I thought we established this.”

“Hey,” Kurt turned his head and smiled when Sebastian raised his head.

“Yeah?” Sebastian smirked. 

“I love you,” Kurt said softly.

“I love you, too, baby,” Sebastian kissed him deeply, pulling Kurt’s face slightly closer to him.

“Okay, now that we’ve established that.  Fuck me.  You’re taking too long,” Kurt winked and resumed his position against the door.  “My arms are going to get tired soon.”

Sebastian snorted, “So close.  I get _so_ close to getting you under my thumb, and then _boom_.  Bitchy takes over again.”

Kurt nodded, “Yeah, yeah.  You love Bitchy.  Where’s the Caveman from earlier?”

“I’m working on it.  Can you shut up for just a few minutes?  Seriously,” Sebastian sighed. 

“Not really.  I try to fight the urge, but it just never works,” Kurt mimicked his earlier words.

“Okay, listen up so you will stop rushing me here,” Sebastian leaned forward and lowered his lips to Kurt’s ear.  “I’m planning to play for a while, so I need you to calm the fuck down.  I want you unbelievably open when I fuck you, so I’m going to finger you until you are a sobbing, crying, begging mess, and I want you stretched so wide open that you’re moaning from the pressure that’s going to be just this side of too much for you to handle.  Now, I’m going to walk over there and get the lube from the table.  And if you don’t shut up for a while, I’m going to put the condom package in your mouth and make you hold it there until I’m done with your ass.  Got it?”

Kurt moaned softly, “Got it.  Shutting up now.”

“About fucking time, I swear,” Sebastian walked away, and Kurt’s body shivered from the sudden loss of heat behind him.  “And if I hear anything but sobbing, moaning or begging come out of that god-damned fuckable mouth of yours, I’m not rimming you while I’m down there.”

Kurt moaned again, since that was an approved response, and he shifted his legs so that they were spread open even more than Sebastian had left them.

Kurt stared at the door, trying to figure out how close Sebastian was getting to him when he finally heard the soft padding of his feet on the carpet.  He wasn’t sure if looking back would get him in trouble, but he wasn’t taking any chances.  He liked getting rimmed too much. 

The return of Sebastian’s body heat was almost a shock for him, and his hands were just _there_ again, roaming all over Kurt’s back, sliding up and down and rubbing soft circles.  Kurt began to tremble, and if Sebastian kept this up, he most certainly wouldn’t have control of his body by the time Sebastian’s fingers got done with him.

“Oh,” Kurt breathed. 

“Good, _oh_ is an acceptable response,” Sebastian cooed behind him.

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from talking back, grinning at his ability to control his mouth.  He could do it, he thought with a smirk.  He could _think_ the smart-assed comments even if he couldn’t say them.  Granted, it wasn’t as satisfying, but a finger fucking and a rim job were on the line here, so he could restrain himself.

Kurt felt the soft brushing of lips against his ass, and he nearly fell forward against the door.  He heard Sebastian chuckle, and he rolled his eyes at his irritating but sexy boyfriend.  Well, in the direction of the door really, but the rolled eyes were definitely _for_ the sexy boyfriend.

“You like that, huh?”

 _If you mean, do I like when you kiss my ass, then yes,_ Kurt thought with a smirk.

“Mmmmm,” he replied.

“Good job,” Sebastian chuckled as he slid his hands over Kurt’s ass.  “I’m proud of you.”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“That sounded sarcastic,” Sebastian laughed.

 _How in the hell could a fucking sound with no vowels be sarcastic?_ Kurt thought as he bit his lip again.

“Oh my.  I figured out what can control your mouth,” Sebastian snorted.  “The promise of a rim job and you’ll do anything I tell you.” 

Kurt smirked at the pleased sound in his voice. 

“Get ready, okay?” Sebastian’s voice dropped low and husky, and Kurt’s stomach flipped at the sound.  He could _sound_ like sex with just a change in timbre and modulation. 

Kurt tensed slightly when he felt teasing fingers at his entrance, and Sebastian brushed his lips against the sensitive skin again.  Kurt moaned breathily and he pressed into the door with his hands, pushing himself slightly backwards against Sebastian’s hand. 

“Guess what?” Sebastian asked huskily behind him.

“Hmmm?”

“The lube is flavored this time,” Sebastian’s tongue over the skin of his ass, and Kurt took a deep breath and let it out.

“What?  No response to that?  No smart-assed comment?” Sebastian mocked.

Kurt moaned again, on purpose, and Sebastian laughed at him.  “I love being in control.”

That comment _almost_ got him.  He nearly snarked at him that he was only in control because Kurt was _letting_ him be there, but Kurt bit his lip again and let the subject die. 

Kurt felt the tease of slick fingers at his entrance again, and then his knees faltered when one finger pressed into him slowly.  He tried to relax as much as possible, and he smiled when Sebastian murmured approval behind him and pressed his finger even further in, the slow drag of that finger exactly what Kurt had been waiting for.

 _I don’t just want you.  I want to break you_.  Sebastian’s words echoed in his head. 

 _Not going to happen, baby_ , Kurt thought.

Sebastian slid the finger in and out slowly, catching the tip of his finger on the ring of muscle and pulling gently, making Kurt buck almost reflexively against him.   Kurt felt the teasing pressure of a second finger at his entrance, and he groaned in appreciation, his hands fisting against the door now.  Sebastian’s tongue slicked across his entrance, around the presence of his fingers, and Kurt whimpered a little bit.

But just a little.  It didn’t count as _breaking_ if it was a little whimper. 

“Do you know how incredible you look right now?” Sebastian whispered, his voice almost too low. 

“Hmmm,” Kurt whined.

“You love this.  You can’t get enough of my fingers can you?  You’re so tight, so fucking tight.” Sebastian slid the two fingers deeper into him, and Kurt shifted backwards, to press them even further in, almost instinctively, even though they felt as deep as was possible already. 

“Yeah, do that.  Good,” Sebastian licked him again, and Kurt hit the door with his curled fist before he could stop himself. 

Sebastian chuckled, “Uh oh.  Somebody’s losing it.” 

Kurt felt the tease of his tongue again, and then a slight nipping.  Sebastian was biting him softly, on the left side of his bottom, as he pushed his fingers in and out roughly.  Sebastian’s long fingers brushed against his prostate, and Kurt bucked again, that traitorous fist punishing the door again. 

Sebastian laughed again, and he moved his fingers faster, stretching from side to side with every other thrust, to open him up wider, and Kurt spread his legs again just a few more inches.  It was glorious, and Kurt never wanted it to stop. 

Sebastian slipped a third finger inside easily, and the pressed slowly in and out, “Just like that baby.  Let go.  Yeah.  You’re so fucking gorgeous like this, letting me do this to you.  I’m so hard, and I’m leaking baby.  I can’t wait to get inside you.   But this.  This is perfect.  You’re so fucking tight, but you’re also almost loose, just taking anything I give you.  So fucking good,” Sebastian was muttering huskily.

Kurt moaned at his words, and his legs began to tremble at the sounds coming from Sebastian, who probably didn’t even realize that he was moaning more than Kurt was. 

Sebastian pulled out his fingers abruptly, and Kurt was about to protest, until he felt Sebastian’s tongue again.  He held Kurt open with both hands, and then his tongue just took over, teasing and licking, the tip sliding inside just enough to make Kurt crazy but not enough for satisfaction.  The sounds Sebastian made were sinful, and Kurt was soon gasping for breath as his entire body tensed at the sensations. 

Sebastian murmured more approving sounds as he stopped licking, and he pressed his fingers inside him again, all three at once, and it was amazing. 

Kurt moaned in desperation, his breaking point having been reached, and he barked a steady stream of words, not really aware or concerned with _what_ he was actually saying until Sebastian started laughing.

“Hmmm?” Kurt was positive his eyes had rolled back into his head. 

“You just called me a _god-damn son of a bitch_ and a _blazer-wearing asshole-kissing bastard_ and demanded that I fuck you.”

“Oh,” Kurt giggled. “Sorry.”

Sebastian kissed him on the back, “I have to punish you now though.  Because those insults were not moaning _and or_ begging.  And neither was the apology.  _And_ I’m a little concerned by your Freudian slips there.  Makes me wonder how you really feel about me,” he chuckled.

“Mmmmmm,” Kurt moaned when the fingers brushed his prostate again, and Sebastian sped up, fucking his fingers into him with abandon, and Kurt was soon back to nearly beating a hole into the door.

“Shh.  You’re going to scare the people who might walk by the door,” Sebastian mocked.

“Ffffuuuuuuu,” Kurt muttered.

“What was that?  Was that a word?”

“Hmmmmm.”

Sebastian dipped his head, and that fucking tongue started again, and Kurt’s legs almost gave out on him.  Sebastian had to catch him by the waist and hold him up briefly, to keep him from falling. 

Kurt felt one hand drape around his mouth, and Sebastian slipped a condom package into his mouth, laughing softly when Kurt protested with a grunt.  Kurt moved one hand from the door and grabbed the condom with his fingers. 

“You jerk,” Kurt muttered. 

“I told you I’d do it,” Sebastian replied snarkily.  “You just didn’t believe me.” 

The fingers pressed in and out repeatedly, deeper and faster, and Kurt moaned in response.  The tips of his fingers brushed against his prostrate again and again, and Sebastian was back to muttering how sexy it was to watch Kurt just take his fingers so easily. 

“Touch yourself,” Sebastian commanded.  Kurt felt him spread lube over his cock with one hand while the other continued pressing into him.

Kurt pulled at his cock, his body almost ready to give out.  He leaned up against the door with one forearm, while he worked himself, his head thrown back at the sensations Sebastian was evoking in him.

“Yeah, just like that,” Sebastian cooed, and he sped his fingers up again, their thrusting almost too fast against his sensitive body.  He dipped his head and stroked Kurt’s entrance with his tongue again, licking slowly and surely over him, and he murmured approving sounds again. 

“Please, Bas,” Kurt begged, all desire to win completely gone. 

“Please what baby?” Sebastian stood and whispered in his ear, his voice again so husky and deep that Kurt shuddered. 

“Please, fuck me.”

“You need it?”

“Yes, baby.  I need it so bad.”

“Do you realize how hard I am?  It’s a good thing you’re so stretched that you can take me like this.”

“Oh god, please.”

“Give me the condom,” Sebastian held out his hand and took it from Kurt.  “Fuck.  I can’t open it,” he laughed.  “Hands are too slick.”

“Give it back,” Kurt smirked and opened the condom roughly and threw the wrapper to the floor.

“So determined,” Sebastian murmured.  “I like it.”

“Get in me, please.  I’m begging.”

Sebastian entered him suddenly, almost roughly, but he’d spent so much time preparing Kurt that there was no tension, no pain at all.  Kurt moaned in approval, and he shifted his hips back to push himself onto Sebastian’s cock. 

“Bend over a little, baby,” Sebastian pushed down on his back as he thrust forward sharply, and Kurt gasped.  “You know what.  Fuck the door,” he pulled out slowly and Kurt whined at the loss of his cock. 

“ _Fuck_ _the door_?” Kurt snorted slightly.  “I’m being jilted for a door.  I’m crushed here.”

“Hush and get on the floor.  I don’t want to hold back, and I have to if we’re standing up, or I’ll kill us both,” Sebastian grinned at him and pointed to the floor. 

Kurt kissed him quickly and got on his hands and knees in the floor.  “And the bed isn’t an option why?”

“Because I said so.  You’re bitching again.”

“I can bitch now because you already rimmed me,” Kurt smirked, and then he laughed at the incredulous expression on Sebastian’s face.  “And besides, somebody didn’t think the logistics of his little fantasy through before experimenting with it,” Kurt replied in singsong.

“Dear god.  Just shut up,” Sebastian laughed. 

He knelt behind Kurt, and he immediately slammed inside, leaving Kurt gasping for breath and moaning.  Sebastian was true to his word.  He did not hold back.  He pulled out and thrust inside repeatedly, harder and deeper, fucking into Kurt with barely controlled restraint.  He held on to Kurt’s hips, and his fingertips were stroking Kurt’s hipbones as he fucked him.  Kurt moaned and pushed back against him each time Sebastian thrust forward.

Sebastian was muttering above him, words and sounds almost indecipherable.  Kurt tried to fist his cock, but Sebastian’s thrusts kept shoving him off balance, so he gave up, and braced himself again, laughing softly to himself. 

Sebastian thrust into him deeply once more, and he came, shuddering inside Kurt, and he stilled, hovering over Kurt.  His fingers continued brushing Kurt’s hipbones, and he was breathing heavily.

“You didn’t come, did you?” Sebastian breathed as he pulled out slowly.  He removed the condom and he crawled over to the trash can to throw it away.

“Not yet,” Kurt turned and lay down on the floor, watching him.  “There was a little logistics problem there too.  When I tried, I almost fell on my face,” Kurt giggled.

Sebastian crawled back and lay down on him, at an angle to keep from crushing him, and then he grabbed Kurt’s cock, sliding his hand up and down slowly, squeezing and pumping gently.  Kurt moaned and covered Sebastian’s hand with his own, like he’d done before on a night they’d made love.  He loved feeling Sebastian’s hand under his, tugging him to an orgasm, while Kurt’s fingers splayed between his, encouraging him and teasing himself as well.

“You like doing that, don’t you?” Sebastian kissed him deeply as he continued stroking Kurt’s cock.

“Hmm, yes,” Kurt murmured. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t come when I was fingering you,” Sebastian whispered in his ear.

“Willpower.  I refused to let you break me,” Kurt giggled and then moaned when Sebastian stroked him harder, faster. 

“I believe that you bitching at me and calling me names was just that,” Sebastian laughed in his ear.

“Nonsense,” Kurt turned his head and moaned again as Sebastian pumped faster.

Kurt bucked upwards after a few more slides of Sebastian’s hand, and he came all over both of them, and Sebastian lay back down on the floor on his side, obviously exhausted.  He was breathing heavily again, and his hand was stroking Kurt’s hip idly, as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“We can’t sleep on the floor,” Kurt leaned over and kissed him and then he got up.  “Stay right there and don’t go to sleep.”

“Mmkay,” Sebastian murmured sleepily.

Kurt got up, slightly sore, and he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands quickly.  He grabbed a washcloth and dampened it, and he also grabbed a towel.  He put them on the end of the bed and turned down the covers.  He glanced at the room, and he smiled at the clothes strewn around the room haphazardly.  He smiled down at Sebastian, who was almost completely asleep, and he reached down to nudge him. 

“Hey you.”

“Yeah?”

“Come on.  We need to go to bed.  I’ll clean you up if you’ll just get in bed,” Kurt grabbed his hand, and Sebastian let himself be pulled to his feet, only to nearly throw himself onto the empty bed.

Kurt laughed, and he crawled over to him.  “Hey, this is going to be cold.”

“Okay, baby,” Sebastian agreed, and he didn’t even flinch at the wet cloth that slid over his hand and forearm.  He really had to be out of it.  “Thanks, babe,” he muttered quietly.

“You’re welcome.” Kurt threw the washcloth and towel off the bed, and he cuddled against him, glad he’d already locked the door and the lights had been turned off since they’d arrived.  It couldn’t be that late to begin with, since light was still trickling in at the edges of the curtains.

“Hey Firebird,” Sebastian murmured, eyes shut and yawning.  “Did it work?  Did I break you?”

Kurt grinned at his sleepy muttering.  “Yes Bas.  You broke me.  You won.  Go to sleep now.”

“Okay, good.  Cause for a minute there, I thought _you_ broke _me_.”


	37. Chapter 37

Sebastian woke to the sound of wrappers being crumpled, and he forced one eye open. 

Kurt, simultaneously smiling and chewing, waved cutely from the middle of the bed.

“Are you hungry?” Kurt asked after he swallowed.

“Yeah, actually, I am.  What time is it?  And why are you dressed?” Sebastian stretched and sat up, leaning over to kiss Kurt. 

“It’s almost nine pm.  I ran out to get us some dinner,” Kurt shifted a bag of fast food closer to him.  “But if you tell my dad I let you have a burger, we’re through,” Kurt smirked as he turned back to the television.

Sebastian sighed and sniffed the bag, “I love Burger King.  You got me onion rings!”  He reached into the bag and grabbed one, popping it into his mouth.

Kurt laughed, “You sound like a little kid.  I know you love it.  My dad loves it too, but we never have it at home because of his heart.  And what he doesn’t know won’t hurt me.”

“And if I tell him, you’ll get that deadly Hummel glare?”

“Yes.”

“And if I don’t tell him, I get to eat it more often when we’re together?”

“Is this a reverse bribe?” Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Maybe.”

“Yes, as long as this stays between you and me, I’ll ply you full of Burger King anytime you want it.”

“You _do_ love me,” Sebastian put his hand over his chest and feigned shock.  “So how’s the song choice for the NYADA audition going?”

Sebastian took a bite of his burger and sipped the soda Kurt handed him.

“Good.  I’ve narrowed it down to a few choices, but Rachel keeps telling me to play it safe.  I’d rather be a little risky, but I’m not sure it’s the right way to go.”

“So you’re still considering Phantom?”

Kurt turned and crossed his legs in front of him, facing Sebastian, “Actually, I’m thinking of doing _Not the Boy Next Door_.”

“ _The Boy from Oz_?  Nice,” Sebastian nodded as he chewed another bite.

“You know it?”

“Two words.  Hugh Jackman.  Wait.  Do you have the pants for that?” Sebastian swallowed before speaking.  Because seriously?  Kurt Hummel in a pair of fucking tight gold lame pants just might sear his brain cells.

Kurt grinned at him and sucked on the straw in his cup of soda.  “Actually I do have them.  I designed them myself.  Took me weeks to make them.”

Sebastian’s brain short-circuited immediately.  “Wait.  As in you know your own measurements perfectly, and you made the pants yourself so that they’d fit you like a second skin?”

“As in, yes,” Kurt grinned and took another bite of his burger.

“And why are you just now telling me about the existence of these pants?” Sebastian’s drink tipped over, and he reached to catch it before the soda spilled out on the bed.

“Are _we_ a little obsessed with these pants?” Kurt smirked.

“Maybe.  Are ‘ _we_ ’ planning to show these pants to the other half of ‘ _us_ ’ anytime soon?” 

Just the idea of the pants was enough to cause an erection, so he needed to see these pants in person, and then take them off his Firebird immediately after.

“Oh my god, I’ll wear the pants the next time you come over,” Kurt laughed.  “To get back to your question, I actually have a plan in mind for the audition.  I thought I’d have that costume ready under the Phantom costume.  I want to see how the NYADA representative reacts to it first.  If he or she thinks that Phantom is overdone, then I can go with _Not the Boy Next Door_.”

“So you’re going to tell the judge, ‘ _Hang on a second and let me change clothes first_?’”

Kurt rolled his eyes, and Sebastian smirked at him.

“No, smartass.  I have tear away pants.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian’s mouth began to water, and it wasn’t for food.  “You have tear away pants that you will remove to uncover the _gold_ pants that already get me hard before I even see them?  I don’t know if I can come watch your audition.  NYADA might frown on your boyfriend jumping your ass and fucking you against the piano mid song.”

“Oh my god.  Your face.  You really would try that wouldn’t you?” Kurt laughed.  “You look serious.”

“Show me the pants, and you’ll see how serious I am,” Sebastian finished off his burger and fished the remaining onion rings out of the bag.  “Where did you get tear away pants?  Did you make those too?”

“Smmm,” Kurt murmured as he turned away.

“I’m sorry?”

Kurt turned his head back to Sebastian, “Sam.”

Sebastian nodded in response.

“From when he worked in Kentucky,” Kurt said quietly as he turned to the television.

“So he stripped and he still has some of the clothes.  Big deal,” Sebastian replied.  “You don’t have to be embarrassed about borrowing them.”

Sebastian would be the last guy to judge anybody for that, since at least Sam got paid for taking off his clothes.  Sebastian usually did it for free, and sex had always been involved.  He and Sam had more in common than a love of Kurt Hummel, he was sure.  The boy might not be wealthy like Sebastian.  And he might not be gay, although that was debatable as far as Sebastian was concerned.  But they were like-minded in their acceptance of what others might consider inappropriate behavior. 

And he was sure that Sam would have put his family’s welfare above being judgmental about stripping.

“He let me have them, but I had to tailor them to fit me because he’s much bigger than me.  I think I’m more sensitive about people bad-mouthing him for that than Sam is.  It’s my fault Blaine called him cheap, and I wish he had told me.  But I guess I can see how Sam would think I’d have cut him out of my life.  Noah seems to feel that I did that to him,” Kurt frowned.

“Well, Sam had his reasons for not telling you, but I doubt that you would have cut him out of your life, and what you did was to protect Puck.  He probably knows that by now.  And Sam cares about you a lot. He wouldn’t have let Blaine get to him no matter what tactic Blaine used.”

“David did,” Kurt reminded quietly.

“Dave was going through some shit though.  We both know that.  He’s probably back to hating himself because he really is crazy about you.”

“I don’t know.  He’s with Chandler, that guy who was on the date with him that night we were at Breadstix.  Oh, and before I forget, I’m meeting David at the Lima Bean at five tomorrow, so I’ll be late getting here.”

Sebastian’s quirked a brow, “Really?  Not that it’s my business, but did he say why?”

“No, just that he needed to talk.  It’s probably about Chandler.  I think he really likes him.  Santana said David was blushing when he talked about Chandler the other day,” Kurt grinned.

“Really?  That’s good.”

It was very good, because Sebastian still felt a little guilty over his actions towards Bear Cub, and the fact that _he_ was with Kurt now instead of Bear Cub.  

He felt _selfish_. 

And while he knew he usually did selfish things, the knowledge of it usually didn’t get to him.  He felt almost _guilty_ that he’d just unilaterally decided that Kurt was his, no matter what kind of dibs Bear Cub might have on him.  Just because he’d loved Kurt first didn’t make Bear Cub the _one_.  And even if Bear Cub was ‘ _the one_ ,’ Sebastian had no intention of letting him have Kurt long enough for _Kurt_ to figure that out.  

So yeah, _selfish_. 

But he could live with that if it meant he got to keep his Firebird.

“What are you thinking about?” Kurt tilted his head and looked at him.

“Just that I’m glad he’s moved on.  Because he’s not getting you,” Sebastian grinned and held out his hand to capture Kurt’s, twining their fingers together.

“You know, you can be adorably sweet sometimes,” Kurt put his food and drink down on the side table, and he scooted under the covers, fully clothed, and slid next to him.

“I’m not sweet, Firebird,” Sebastian glared.  “I’m an asshole with a rampant sex addiction.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Okay, fine.  You’re a sex addicted asshole.  That _has_ to be why I love you so much, because you are _so_ my type.”  Kurt kissed his nose and settled into the covers.  “Do you want to cuddle?”

“Can we both be naked and then text pictures of it to Puck?” Sebastian smirked.

“No, we cannot,” Kurt snorted.  “He’s having enough problems with withdrawal.  You could trigger an emotional breakdown or something.”  Kurt settled into the bed flush up against Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed, “Did I tell you Puck and Sam were in my dream the other night?”

“No,” Kurt’s brow rose in concern.

“It was crazy.  I dreamed that you and I were lying on the couch, wrapped around each other, just kissing, and Puck came into the room.  He saw us and started screaming _‘My Cuddles!’_ and then behind him, two Sams walked in.  One was the regular Sam, and the other was the Clone.  The Clone walked up and pulled you out of my arms and started kissing you.  And the regular Sam starts shouting ‘ _My Kurt! Get the fuck off of him!_ ’ and I stood up to grab you back, because you were yelling for me to save you.”

Kurt’s eyes squeezed shut as he laughed, “Oh my god.  You have issues.”

“Shut up.  It was a fucking dream.  And that’s not all that happened.  Finn came in, and he was questioning the Clone about what his intentions were toward you.  But the Clone wouldn’t stop kissing you to answer him.  And I was just there, rooted to the spot and couldn’t get to you.  Then, your dad walked in and saw the Clone kissing you, and you trying to get to me.  So Burt got out a knife and stabbed him.  Then Burt looked at me and said I could have you back now, and he was going to go watch The Deadliest Catch.”

Sebastian looked at Kurt’s face, red and flushed with amusement.  Kurt’s entire body was shaking from laughter, and he looked so fucking cute Sebastian couldn’t be embarrassed about the stupid dream.

“Okay, I have issues,” Sebastian smirked.  “I can admit it.”

“Next time you have one of these, tell me sooner, and we’ll do something to address the issues.”

“Like what?” Sebastian pulled Kurt into a closer embrace.

“Well, we can always confront Noah and Sam.  You can scream ‘ _My Cuddles!_ ’ at Noah and then scream at Sam that I belong to you, and then we can go have sex in my room and make them watch.”

“You’re a fucking genius.  A _smart-ass_ , but a genius,” Sebastian smirked.

“You realize the important part of the dream right?” Kurt rolled over and climbed on him.

“What?” Sebastian held one hand up and threaded his hands in Kurt’s hair.

“I _wanted_ you to save me.  So your subconscious knows I won’t cheat on you,” Kurt bent down and kissed him gently. 

“Yeah, but I _didn’t_ save you.  So maybe my subconscious wants to watch you and Sam have sex.  Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done that,” Sebastian laughed, flinching when Kurt’s hand shot out and slapped him on the shoulder.

“Pervert,” Kurt glared from above him.  “You’d save me and you know it.”

“From a molesting Clone of Sam?  I don’t know.  Could be hot,” Sebastian smirked.

“I was about five minutes away from sucking you off.  And this is the devotion I get.  I see how it is,” Kurt glared and attempted to get off him, but Sebastian grabbed his hips and pulled him back.

“I’m sorry.  I’ll definitely save you from a molesting Clone of Sam.  But you did say that the Clone was supposed to be gay for you, so I just assumed you’d rather make out with him,” Sebastian grinned.

“Shut up,” Kurt laughed.  “I knew I shouldn’t have told you about that.”

“Come on.  You _have_ to have thought about it with him.  Or maybe Puck,” Sebastian smirked and ran his fingers down Kurt’s jawline.

“Well, I did have a few dreams about Puck in sophomore year,” Kurt admitted quietly. 

“Yes?” Sebastian grinned up at him.  “Tell me.”

“They were mostly domination kinds of things.  He was one of the first jocks to bully me, and I used to have dreams that he was the one who pursued me, who submitted to me.  He was always on his knees for me in them,” Kurt grinned and bit his lower lip when he finished telling Sebastian.

“Kinky, and really fucking hot,” Sebastian grinned.  “So what about Clone?”

“Uh uh.”

“You mean no fantasies or dreams?  Or do you mean you had them but won’t tell me?”

“You have enough issues with Sam.”

“So you _have_ had them,” Sebastian frowned and pulled out the sad voice that always worked on Ellie when he was a kid.  “I knew it.  One day, you’ll leave me for him even if he’s not cloned.  And I won’t see it coming because I won’t know all the sexy details of how he’ll seduce you.”

“Did you really think that voice would work?” Kurt lifted one eyebrow at him.  “Seriously?  It’s like you don’t even remember me standing there when you used _that_ voice to talk Ellie into the food smuggling.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian laughed.  “Nothing works on you.”

“Not true,” Kurt leaned down and kissed him.  “It works when you talk dirty to me.”

“Oh, right.  I forgot where my skills lie,” Sebastian snorted.  “So tell me what you always dreamed that Clone would do to you, and I’ll bet you that _I’ll_ do it in a heartbeat.”

Kurt’s eyes darkened and he bit his lip.  “My dreams aren’t what you’d think.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that the dreams and fantasies about other guys were mostly nothing like Noah ones.  Much tamer.  Even the dreams I had about _He-who-must-not-be-named-while-we’re-in-bed-together_.”

Sebastian flipped Kurt over onto his back and grinned down at him.  “Clarify please.”  He stared down into the nervous but absolutely gorgeous face below him, and he held a hand up to stroke Kurt’s cheek. 

“Well, it’s not a secret that I was a big flaming virgin,” Kurt began and Sebastian snorted at Kurt’s description of himself, earning himself a glare for his response.

“Go on,” Sebastian replied.

“Well, my first crush was Finn, as you know.  The dreams about him were what _you_ would call vanilla.  I wanted the romance.  I’d be holding hands with him, kissing, and if you laugh at me that blowjob from earlier is off the table,” Kurt smirked.  “But in the dreams, it was always Finn chasing me.  But never anything really graphic.”

Sebastian bit back a smile and nodded, “Got it.  Continue.”

“One time, after he’d gone through some kind on enlightenment, he sang _Hello, I Love You_ in Glee.   And even though I was really turned on by it, I can honestly say that I wouldn’t have known what to do with him at the time even if I’d gotten the chance to jump him,” Kurt laughed, at himself this time.

“So that song didn’t give you ideas?” Sebastian grinned.

“None I knew how to act on, let’s put it that way.  Why do you like hearing this?”

“Feeding my perversions. Go on,” Sebastian leaned his head down and nuzzled Kurt’s jawline.  “Tell me,” he whispered.

“God, you make those two words sound indecent,” Kurt giggled. 

“I can make anything sound indecent Firebird,” Sebastian smirked down at him, loving the flushed look all this talk was doing to him.   And Sebastian loved that his voice seemed to be what was turning Kurt on the most, rather than the old fantasies. 

“So no dreams about Finn were graphic, and neither were the fantasies,” Kurt continued.

“Not even in the shower?”

“Okay, for one, I really wasn’t all that knowledgeable about that.  I don’t mean that I never did _that_.  But I mean that I never did _that_ with the intent of pretending it was Finn.  And two, ewww.  Now that he’s my stepbrother, just the thought is gross.”

“You can say it, you know.  Jerking off.  Masturbating.  I’ve helped you _do_ it, so you can definitely _say_ it.”

“Stop, it’s not that,” Kurt laughed.  “It’s just that it’s embarrassing to talk about.”

“Why?”

“It just is.  Now, let me finish if you want to hear this,” Kurt glared mildly.

“Go on, baby.”

“Okay, so I spent all of sophomore and the beginning of junior year crushing on straight guys.  Having vanilla fantasies about Finn while taking out my need for revenge on dream Puck.   Then Sam came along, and I had maybe two dreams about him.  But it was him pursuing me, and him initiating making out with me.  Nothing graphic then either, other than one fantasy about his mouth I think,” Kurt smiled, almost sadly.

“I can see that.  The mouth,” Sebastian leaned down to kiss him.  “Go on.”

“I met Blaine, the only other openly gay guy on the planet as far as I was concerned.  So I latched onto him like a blood sucking leech, but at least I _met_ him first and hadn’t only heard of his reputation,” Kurt winked.

“Fair enough, smart-ass.”

“But Blaine didn’t want me at first.  So the dreams I had about him were the same, him chasing me.  And even after we had sex, the dreams weren’t very graphic.  They were kind of boring actually.  Because we never did anything different.”

“At all?”

“No, Blaine liked what he liked.  So we did what he liked.  Which was kind of a metaphor for the whole relationship actually.  If we tried anything new, I had to ask and most of the time he didn’t want to.  And well, you know what happened one of the times he actually agreed.”

“So he was selfish.”

“Well, he’d balk at giving blow jobs but he would beg for mine.”

“Well, I can understand that.  I’d beg for yours on a regular basis.  Your mouth is unbelievable.”

Kurt leaned up and kissed him.  “It feels weird to talk about other guys when I’m in bed with you.”

“Why?  It’s not like either one of us is cheating.  I can tell you some fantasies I’ve had if you want.”

“I doubt I can handle listening to yours,” Kurt giggled.  “But I guess it’s because before you, I’ve only known two gay guys closely.  One I couldn’t talk about fantasies of other guys with because he’d then go out and screw them, I’m sure.  The other guy was so far in the closet that he probably wouldn’t have discussed it at all.  And David has self-confidence issues that I made worse when I told him he wasn’t my type.  So I’m sure if I mentioned any other guys, he’d take it very personally.”

“Now that you know him, have you thought about him that way?” Sebastian looked down as he asked. 

“Not really.  I had a dream once about him after I found out he sent me the Valentines.  But it wasn’t graphic either.”

“So no really hot dreams?  That’s disappointing, actually,” Sebastian grinned.

“Oh, I’ve had them, but not over my previous crushes.”

“So who?”

“You.  The first dream I ever had about you was really hot.”

“Oh really?” Sebastian dipped his head to Kurt’s ear.  “What did I do to you?”

“Oh, _you_ didn’t do anything.  _I_ was doing it to you,” Kurt replied breathily.

“What?” Sebastian swallowed.

“I dreamed I was deep-throating you, and you were falling apart.  I think it was a power thing too.  It was after one of our fights at the Lima Bean.  But I wasn’t making you get on your knees like my dreams with Puck.  This time, I was all over you, and I was making you scream and moan for me that way.  It was really distracting for me the next day.”

“Damn, baby.”

“It was really good,” Kurt smiled.

“Show me?”

Kurt’s eyes darkened again, and he changed their positions, crawling over Sebastian and kissing him.  “I think you are addicted to my mouth.”

“Not denying it.  I’ve told you over and over what your mouth does to me.”

Kurt dipped his head and ran his tongue over a spot on Sebastian’s stomach.

“Why do you always go right for that spot?  You did it the other night too.”

“Because this,” Kurt licked softly, “is where my favorite freckle is.”

Sebastian laughed, “You have a favorite freckle?”

“Oh yes.  More than one, actually.  Would you care to know where they are?”

“Please.”

“Just watch,” Kurt whispered. 

Sebastian propped his head up and did as he was told.  Kurt licked the same spot again, and he traced his tongue along Sebastian’s skin to another spot a few inches away.  Sebastian’s skin flared with awareness, and he felt Kurt’s tongue slide in an absent series of lines and shapes, covering most of his stomach.  Kurt murmured to himself as he licked and sucked Sebastian’s skin, and the sound was throaty and soft.  Sebastian’s cock twitched at the rough touch of Kurt’s tongue and the moaning sounds coming out of that beautiful mouth. 

“Baby,” Sebastian moaned, and he grabbed at Kurt’s face to pull him in for a kiss. 

“Be patient,” Kurt smiled.  “I’m not done playing.”

Kurt slid a hand over Sebastian’s stomach, trailing his fingers in the soft hair leading to his cock, and Sebastian groaned.  

“I love how you taste, you know.” Kurt’s soft hand wrapped around his cock, and Sebastian attempted to smirk, but the smirk turned quickly into a smile of satisfaction.

Kurt sucked him into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks suddenly in one motion, and Sebastian bucked upwards.  He watched as Kurt’s head bobbed up and down, while his eyes never left Sebastian’s.  Kurt closed his eyes slowly and then he took Sebastian’s cock in deeper, further into his throat, moaning louder than Sebastian ever could. 

God, Kurt really _loved_ doing this, and Sebastian was _very_ glad he did.  He threaded his fingers into Kurt’s hair, not pushing or prodding him to take him deeper, but just to connect with him even more. 

Kurt swallowed around him, humming in approval, the vibration causing flares of oversensitivity on his cock. Delicious oversensitivity.  Kurt sucked harder, then he let go with a soft popping sound, and he slid his hand up and down steadily, slowly.

“So good,” Kurt murmured as he slid his fingers over the tip, his touch soft and teasing.

“Oh fuck, baby.  More,” Sebastian adjusted his hips and leaned back, closing his eyes. 

“My pleasure,” Kurt smirked and took him into his mouth again, sucking in just a few inches this time, while his hand moved steadily up and down in tandem.  He continued sucking, the sweet tugging of his mouth slow and firm, and driving Sebastian insane.

Kurt took him in deeper again, just as suddenly as the first time, and he hollowed out his cheeks again, sucking steadily, and Sebastian felt the curls of tension in his lower abdomen.  His balls ached, and he moaned in appreciation when he felt the soft touch of Kurt’s hand on them, massaging them. 

“God, you’re so fucking amazing at this,” Sebastian whined when Kurt took him into his mouth completely again, swallowing as he sucked Sebastian deeper into his throat. 

Kurt moaned in approval as Sebastian felt the brush against the back of Kurt’s throat.  He murmured a warning, and Kurt pulled off just in time. 

Sebastian watched Kurt as he slid his hand up and down, pumping Sebastian through his orgasm. 

“I wanted to watch,” Kurt explained softly.  “I love to taste, but I wanted to see this time.”

Sebastian groaned, and he fought off the feeling of bonelessness that was setting in already.  Kurt’s fingers continued to work his cock, the stimulation almost too much, and Sebastian opened his eyes to find Kurt licking his lips.  Kurt bent and licked a section of his stomach, where he release had fallen, and Sebastian felt his cock twitch valiantly in a last ditch effort for a second round, only to fail miserably. 

“God, you’re so sexy when you do that,” Sebastian breathed as his eyes closed involuntarily. 

Kurt, still fully clothes, slid up the bed and snuggled in next to him.

“I’m only sexy because you make me feel that way.”


	38. Chapter 38

“Where the hell have you been all week?” Jeff smirked at Sebastian when he and Nick caught him between classes.

“All week?  It’s Wednesday, Jeff.”

“So not the point,” Nick rolled his eyes.

“I’ve been with Kurt,” Sebastian gestured toward the stairs.  “If I’m going to get hounded, let’s do it in my room.  Alex won’t skip Advanced Calculus unless there’s a fire threatening to burn down all of Dalton.”

They took the stairs two at a time, and they walked to Sebastian’s room in silence. 

Sebastian shut the door and turned to his friends.  “Okay, what?”

“Have you been staying at his house?  Alex said you’d be out all week,” Jeff sat down at his desk.

“No, we’ve been at a motel about halfway between Lima and Westerville.  His parents are in D.C. all week, and Sam and Finn have been fighting over who gets the house.  So Kurt and I took ourselves out of the equation, and neither one of us has to make the full drive to each other.”

“Clever. Strange that Kurt would agree.  But clever,” Nick nodded.

Why did everybody keep bringing that up with him?  Rachel and Finn suggested that he and Kurt had moved too fast.  Puck had brought it up the night of fight club.  Sam had looked at Sebastian strangely after he’d found out he’d slept with Kurt.  Blaine said they couldn’t _possibly_ be sleeping together, and now these two.

“What is the big deal?  You two are like the fifth and sixth people to bring that up about Kurt.”

Nick shrugged, “Blaine kind of said that Kurt was weirded out by sex, and whenever we would joke or flirt around him, he’d get red and flustered.  So we stopped.  We figured it made him uncomfortable.”  Nick sprawled out on Alex’s bed.

But what was more likely is that Kurt figured out that the flirting around him would set Blaine off, and that’s why he wasn’t comfortable around Nick and Jeff. 

But maybe he was just reading too much into it.  Blaine _could_ have just been warning them off.

“And Blaine’s flirting was always tame with Kurt in comparison to how he normally flirted, so we just assumed he was doing that to make Kurt more comfortable.  I mean, Blaine went after Jeremiah with guns blazing, singing about sex toys and getting the man alone,” Nick continued.

“Blaine was going to have Kurt help him practice _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_ , and that’s as risqué as it got for the two of them, as far as I know,” Jeff added.  “Blaine was just different with Kurt, and we assumed that was because he really liked him.  They went really slow when they got together.”

“Okay, I get your point about it,” Sebastian kicked off his shoes, prepared to skip the remainder of the class period.  “Compared with what you saw in him, he’s different with me.  But you’re not the only people to say this.  I’ve been questioned by a bunch of his friends, and they keep telling me that I’m pressuring him.”

Was he?  He hadn’t gotten the impression from Kurt that he felt pressured to sleep with Sebastian, but he _had_ made it clear from the beginning that he wanted Kurt. 

His Firebird sure seemed to love having sex with him. 

And _Kurt_ had been the one to rent the room, not Sebastian.

 _And_ they’d already slept together before this whole motel business anyway.  Kurt had said he’d enjoyed it, and he’d certainly sounded like it.  The moans that had echoed throughout the Hummel-Hudson house had certainly been an indication that he’d very much enjoyed sex with Sebastian.

All of that seemed like signs that Kurt had been more than ready.  But _why_ was he more than ready?  If it was so out of character for him to sleep with Sebastian so early in their relationship, then why had he been willing to do it just weeks into it? 

Had Kurt been afraid to say that he wasn’t ready?  Because Sebastian would have waited as long as Kurt needed, but he’d gotten plenty of signals that _Kurt_ was the one not willing to wait, as long as he hadn’t read the signs wrong.

Had Kurt just rented the room for them because he assumed it’s what Sebastian wanted?

_Fuck._

Relationships made him have to think too much. 

“Okay, Kurt will kill me for this, but can I ask you guys something?”

Nick nodded, and Jeff answered in the affirmative. 

“Did Blaine ever make it seem like he and Kurt were having sex while they were still going here?  I mean, did he talk about it with any of you?”

“Not really.  They never really acted like a couple.  They held hands, but we never saw them kiss.  But I don’t know about what went on behind closed doors.”

“Nothing did apparently, while they were at Dalton.  Okay, you can’t tell Kurt I told you this.  But I have to figure out something to de-brainwash him.”

“What?”

“He thinks he’s not sexy.  Let me rephrase that.  Blaine brainwashed him into believing he’s not sexy,” Sebastian lay down on the bed and slung his arm above his head.

“What?” Jeff looked shocked.

“Blaine did some shitty things even before cheating, and some of them have stuck with him.  He’s convinced he’s not sexy.  Nothing I do or say gets through to him.  I’ve told him over and over, and I’ve _shown_ him multiple times,” Sebastian glanced at them.  “And I do mean _multiple times_ ,” he repeated.

“Gotcha,” Nick smirked.  “I can’t see you _not_ showing him multiple times.”

“You just can’t help it, can you?” Jeff crossed his arms and glared.  “Every time he mentions sex, you just _have_ to comment about it.  Do you _want_ me to cut you off?  Is that why you tempt fate like you do?”

Nick paled, and Sebastian laughed at him. 

“I didn’t mean that like it sounded, Jeffy.”

“You never do, but these off-hand remarks about Seb’s abilities need to stop.”

“Okay, married people.  Give it a rest.  I need help here, and I don’t do asking for help.  So stop fighting and tell me what to do,” Sebastian glared over at them.

“Have you talked to _him_ about it?  Maybe he doesn’t think you’re rushing him at all.”

“He didn’t seem to.  He was the one who rented the room, not me.  He texted me the directions and a little puzzle to work out which room I’d find him in.  It was all his idea, and believe me, he got rewarded for his stroke of brilliance.  But he made a comment last night again, about only being sexy because I made him feel that way.  It bothers me, partly because I’m also to blame for him feeling so _un_ sexy.”

“Okay, tell us what happened.  We’re not going to tell Kurt we know, so your balls are safe,” Nick suggested.

“Okay, do you two remember doing some song last year about being sexy for a competition?”

“Yes, Blaine’s brilliant choice of _Animal._   Why?”

“Well, afterwards, he apparently told Kurt that his sexy faces during the song looked like he was having gas pains.  Ironic, since it came from someone who looks like he’s taking a dump when he sings,” Sebastian sneered up at the ceiling.

Nick snorted and Jeff laughed at the description. 

“Okay listen.  Then after that, he tried to tell Kurt about sex, while admitting that the only things he knew came from the internet.”

“Oh my god, inappropriate Blaine struck again huh?” Nick bent his head over, shaking it.

“Then, when Kurt didn’t want to hear what Blaine had to say about it, Blaine went to Kurt’s dad and asked _him_ to tell Kurt about sex.”

“What the hell?” Jeff’s mouth dropped open. 

“It gets worse,” Sebastian continued.  “All of that happened _after_ Blaine friend-zoned him and made out with his friend Rachel.”

“We heard about that,” Nick blanched. “Kurt wasn’t happy for a while after that party, but I have to give him credit.  He didn’t criticize Blaine to us.  We found out about it when Blaine told us he was going to date her.”

“I swear, Nick.  I would have disemboweled you if you’d done that,” Jeff shook his head.

“Note to self.  Never leave Jeff for a girl.  Homosexuality, _check!”_ Nick smirked as he made a check-mark gesture in the air.

“So you’ll leave me for a guy then?” Jeff smirked.

Sebastian laughed, “Oh god Nick.  When will you learn that you just cannot win?”

Nick stared at Jeff, “Really?  We’re going to go there right now?”

“I’m just kidding Nicky,” Jeff winked.  “I know you’ll only leave me for Seb.”

Sebastian snorted, and Nick flushed with embarrassment.

“Jeff, I’m not obsessed with Seb!”

“Did I use the word obsessed?” Jeff crossed his arms.  “That’s _your_ brain inserting the word obsessed.”

“Guys! Focus,” Sebastian shouted.  “You can fight and have make-up sex later.  Help me.”

“Okay, sorry Seb.  Go on,” Jeff turned back to him.

“You _really_ can’t tell Kurt I said this.  I’m desperate here.  I want to deprogram him, but I don’t know how.  Kurt said that the first time Blaine was interested in sex, he was drunk and had spent all night dancing with me at Scandal’s.”

He left out the post-Scandal’s incident in the car and Blaine’s selfishness in bed.  There were some things they just didn’t need to know, and he wouldn’t talk about it at all if he didn’t need help. 

And Kurt would _really_ kill him if he discussed it with Puck and Sam.

“He’s got it in his head that _nobody_ wants him.  The guys he used to crush on were straight.  Then the first gay guy he found friend-zoned him.  Then after they did get together, Kurt got the message that the only way he’d be desirable was if his boyfriend was drunk.  How the fuck do I fight that?”

“Sex?” Nick shrugged.

“I’ve tried that,” Sebastian glared.  “He knows I want him.  Well, he _says_ he knows I want him.  But sometimes I wonder if he thinks I only want him _for_ sex.” Sebastian grabbed a pillow, covered his face, and groaned loudly. 

He threw the pillow and turned to Nick and Jeff, who were staring at him with raised eyebrows. 

“What?” Sebastian glared.

“We’ve just never seen you so worked up over a guy,” Jeff smiled.  “It’s kind of awesome, actually.”

“News flash, Jeff.  I never have been,” Sebastian shot back.  “And shut up.”

“Okay, we need to convince him he’s sexy.  Wait, that _you_ think he’s sexy?  Or that he’s sexy regardless?” Nick continued as if Jeff and Sebastian’s exchange hadn’t even happened.

“Ideally, sexy regardless.  I don’t know how to get that across to him.”

“Threesome?” Nick suggested with a smirk.

“Funny,” Sebastian glared.  “Like that will help my reputation with him.”

“I know he’d never go for that, I was just kidding.”

Sebastian shot up off the bed, “No threesome.  But you did give me an idea.”

 

 

Sebastian left for the motel right after class, but he wasn’t expecting Kurt until closer to seven, since he was meeting Dave at the Lima Bean for coffee.  He took a quick shower, dressing in shorts and no shirt since he’d end up stripping once Kurt arrived.  The closer he was to naked to begin with, the better.

Sebastian’s phone buzzed with an incoming call, and he saw that it was his sister.

“Allison?” 

“Hey sweetie, how are you?” Allison sounded upset.

“What’s wrong?  Who do I need to hurt?” Sebastian replied tersely.

Allison laughed wryly, “Nobody.  I’m okay.  But I need to tell you something.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

“I’m coming home,” Allison did not sound happy about the announcement either.

“ _No,_ ” Sebastian sat up, “you have to stay there Allison.  You know how he is.  Keep Selena away from him.”

“I can’t.  I lost my job, and I haven’t been able to find another one.  You know I can’t ask for help from him just to stay here, and I can’t afford to live in California and feed Selena too.”

“Sis, why didn’t you say something?” Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut.

“Baby boy, what could you do?  You’re eighteen.”

“I don’t know what I could have done.  I get it though.  Serena comes first.  How is my girl?”

“She misses you.  She asked about skyping with you the other day.  She called it kyping,” Allison laughed.

“Oh god, I miss you two so much,” Sebastian sighed.  “When are you coming home?”

“This weekend actually.  Mom sent us enough money for the flight and to ship our stuff.  I don’t know if she told Dad or just sent me her own money.”

“Well, he’ll find out soon enough.  I’m surprised sometimes that I’m still at Dalton.”

“I should have stayed,” Allison’s voice was full of regret.  “You needed me.”

“Selena needs you more, Allie.  I’m fine.  I’ll come see you this weekend.  I have somebody I want you to meet.”

“You’re not _fine_ , Seb.  I can tell you’re not fine.  Wait, there’s somebody important enough to bring home?” she replied excitedly.

“Okay, maybe I’m not fine, but I will be.  And yes there is.  His name is Kurt.”  Sebastian smiled when he heard Selena in the background.

“Can’t wait to meet him.  I have to go.  Selena’s sick, and she just started crying again.  Love you.”

“Give her a kiss for me.  Love you too.” Sebastian replied before ending the call.

Sebastian put his phone down on the table. 

Allison was coming home.  It was hard to believe, because when she’d left, she’d told their father that he’d never see her again, and now she had no choice but to come back with her tail between her legs. 

And he’d never let her live it down, Sebastian grimaced. 

Their father would constantly throw it up in her face, like he did Serena, like he always threw Timothy up in Sebastian’s face. 

Sebastian had been really surprised at his father’s reaction to Kurt.  He hadn’t demanded that Sebastian stop dating him, and he’d been polite.   He wasn’t sure that nothing had gone on between Kurt and Sebastian’s father.  Kurt had seemed upset, but he’d said that it had gone alright. 

But Kurt’s eyes had looked almost unconvinced, and Sebastian wasn’t sure he wanted to press the issue and find out what his father had said.  It was nice not being complained at for once. 

Even if he wasn’t sure why.  It forced him to be much more observant and on alert when his father called, but he had years of practice at doing that.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. 

It was probably Kurt.  He’d misplaced his key card for the room in his car the night before, and Sebastian had kept his since he was supposed to be the first to arrive today. 

Sebastian opened the door, to find Blaine, probably thanks to Rachel Berry.

He sighed in resignation, “What are you doing here?”

“To talk to you,” Blaine replied. 

“Why?” Sebastian leaned against the door, not planning to let him inside the room.

“We need to talk about Kurt.”

“No, we don’t.  So you can just hold in your over-emoting tantrum face until you get back to your Glee Club and let it out there where it can truly be appreciated for the ridiculousness that it is.”

“Quit being a jerk, Sebastian.  I really just want to talk,” Blaine replied.  “Come on, I wouldn’t track you down here if it wasn’t important.”

“Ten minutes.  Then you are out of here,” Sebastian stood back and let him in.

This was a bad idea, Sebastian could feel it in his bones.

“How did you even know where to find us?” Sebastian glared.

“Rachel.  She texted me the day she followed Kurt here.  Apparently _before_ she talked to you.  She’s now decided that you are perfect for Kurt, so she’s all about you being together, and the rest of us are confused.”

“What do you want?”  Sebastian sat down on the bed.  “Who Kurt dates cannot be something that you people get this obsessed about.  That’s just not normal.”

“What’s going on?  I think I deserve to know the truth about it, after everything _you_ did to come between us before,” Blaine fidgeted where he stood and looked around the room.

“Ironic huh?  I came after you, and you were strong and faithful.  But that’s because I wasn’t after Kurt, wasn’t it?  David was such a good target because he was after Kurt and not you.  Sorry, in all your angst about the break-up, did you forget you're the reason for it?  You know, the cheating thing?”

“This isn’t about me, this is about you and Kurt right now,” Blaine replied, but he looked away. 

“Look, I get it.  You love attention,” Sebastian regulated his voice, in order to stay calm.

“This isn’t about me,” Blaine interrupted.  “This is about what you’re doing to Kurt.  You’re lying to him.  We both know that you’ve always wanted me.  The skyping, the texts, the flirting, the defiance about Kurt finding out.  You don’t just go from wanting me to wanting _him_ overnight,” Blaine sounded angry. 

“You’re _jealous_ now?” Sebastian chuckled.  “You are something else.  When I was after you, I was a waste of your time.  But now that I see through you, you’re so fucking focused on me, it’s sad.”

“You need to leave Kurt alone.  Both of us know you don’t want him the way you wanted me.  So don’t pretend you do, because you’ll just embarrass yourself,” Blaine replied.

“Embarrass myself?  You know, you’re not even worth the effort of punching.  You going to make a pass at me now?  Why else show up here _now_?  I’m sure you know that he’s with Bear Cub right now.  So go on.  Now that we’re alone, and now that you’ve decided I’m worth your time, go on.  Make your pass.”

Sebastian stood up, holding both hands out to the side in mock surrender, and Blaine flushed. 

“I’m not here to fuck you,” Blaine replied, pink with embarrassment.

“Yes, you are.  That’s what you want right?  Now that Kurt is the one _I_ want, you can’t possibly let that happen right?   Why stick with Dave when you’ve already screwed up his life?  Just know this.  Kurt has _always_ seen through you.  He put up with your shit because he loved you.  But he knew exactly what you were doing.   _You’re_ the reason he stopped acting like himself.  _You’re_ the reason he pushed people away from him and let you have _his_ spot in his group of friends.  _You’re_ the reason he almost lost Sam and Puck, because you are a selfish prick who can’t stand when people find something else shiny to play with.”

“You don’t know anything about me and Kurt,” Blaine shot back.  “He loved me.  He said he’d never say goodbye to me, and now he’s acting like I don’t fucking exist.  Like I didn’t mean anything to him!  Like I was never his whole world!” Blaine shouted.

“That’s where you messed up.  You weren’t supposed to be his whole fucking world.  You weren’t supposed to want to take people away from him.  You fucked with his friends, and in Dave’s case, literally, just because they didn’t want you.  What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?”

“I don’t fucking know okay!” Blaine sat down hard on the bed, crying.  “I don’t know why I fuck up.  I’m just so fucking sick of it, I know that.  I’m tired of being so fucking jealous all the time that I can hardly stand to look at myself.  I watch people fawn over him, and I hate it.  I just fucking _hate_ it.” 

“Jesus Christ, Blaine,” Sebastian whispered. 

“At first I thought it was because I didn’t want them trying to take him away from me.  But even when I had him, and I knew he’d never cheat, I still fucking did it.  He’s never done anything like that to me.  I’m never satisfied until he’s upset about something.  I flirt on purpose.  I know I do.  And I had every intention of sleeping with Dave.  I fucking told him I’d make him forget all about Kurt.  Just so he’d fuck me, and I don’t even fucking want him.”

“Blaine, you need to talk to somebody.  You have issues that need to be worked out, and you’re not going to be able to get that from me.  Or from Kurt.  He’s not your keeper anymore.  He doesn’t deserve any of the shit you did to him.”

“ _You_ were supposed to want me,” Blaine glared at him, obviously ignoring Sebastian’s comments in favor of the Blaine angst hour again.  “You were supposed to always want _me_.”

“You need to leave, Blaine.  Before you say or do something you’ll regret.”

“Why, Seb.  Why him?”

Blaine looked defeated, tears streaming down his face, and Sebastian had no fucking clue what to say to him.  The truth would make him angrier, but a lie would make the entire situation worse. 

“You don’t get it.  This isn’t about you.  I’m not with him because I can’t have you, and you need to accept that the entire fucking world does not revolve around _you_.  Kurt shouldn’t have to go through his life trying to change himself so that your life is easier, so that you don’t act like a selfish asshole.  So that you can have what you want.  And it’s about damn time someone else stepped up and got that message through to you.  And you can bet that I’m not going to let you get near Kurt again.”

Sebastian strolled over to the door and held it open for Blaine.  “Now leave.  I’m not listening to your bullshit anymore, and you need to be gone before Kurt gets here.  He doesn’t need to hear this from you.  He fucking loved you, and all you did was turn him into some game.  A competition to show how much better you were than him.”

“Fuck you, Sebastian.”

“No thank you.  You’ve already played that hand in your little game.  And through all this, you’re not even really fucking sorry you cheated on him.  You’re just mad that he didn’t _put up_ with it this time.  After all, how much did he let you get away with before, right?  This was just the next step, and you probably figured you could blame your way out of it.  Because it was Kurt’s fault for not stopping you, right?  Maybe it was Kurt’s fault you got drunk and got handsy with Dave.  He’s such a bad boyfriend for standing in the way of you getting the world to bow down at your feet.”

Blaine glared at him, but he hesitated at the doorway before leaving.  “This isn’t over.”

“Of course it isn’t, because you haven’t won yet.  I do understand how this game is played now, you know.  The problem is that for _you_ , the game isn’t over.  For _me_ , the game doesn’t fucking exist.”


	39. Chapter 39

Kurt was sitting in the Lima Bean sipping coffee when David arrived and got in line to get his own.

David turned to him and waved, smiling, and just the sight made Kurt’s heart happy.  He would adore Chandler for the rest of his life if he was the reason David was smiling like that today.

“Hey Kurt,” David sat down across from him minutes later with a coffee in his hand.

“Hey David,” Kurt grinned and leaned over the table.  “You look like you’re in a good mood.”

“I am,” David blushed, and he took a sip of his drink.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Kurt smiled at him.

“Well, a couple of things, actually,” David looked away from the table, like he was embarrassed.

“Okay, first of all, how’s Chandler?”

That was apparently the right question, because David flushed again, and Kurt fought off a laugh.

“Um, he’s great.  He and Dad get along great.  Hasn’t met Mom yet, but that’s for self-preservation.  But yeah, he’s great,” David smiled shyly.

“Yeah, you said that,” Kurt grinned.  “I’m happy for you, David.”

“This is weird and awkward,” David’s breath let out with a whoosh. 

“Would you stop?  If Chandler is who put that smile on your face, then I’m all for you two.”

“He’s really great.  He likes what I like, sports, cars, and he took over the radio in my truck on the first day he was in it,” David chuckled.

Kurt laughed and sipped his coffee, “Really?”

“Yeah, he just climbed in and took over.  Kind of how he did my life actually,” David smiled.

“And it sounds like you don’t mind that at all,” Kurt replied.

“I don’t.  There is just one thing that’s a problem, and it’s more mine than his.  And I didn’t know who to ask about this.  I mean, I can’t exactly ask my dad, and I don’t have any other close friends I’d be comfortable enough talking to about this.  And Seb would be no help at all,” David laughed.

Kurt grinned, “Oh dear.  If he’d be no help, I can only imagine what you’re about to ask me.”

“Can you help me pick out some new clothes?  I need a boost of confidence.”

Kurt sat up straighter in the seat, “David, I’m not sure you understand what you’d be getting yourself into if you agree to shop with me.”

“You look a little too excited,” David smirked.

“Excited?  There are no words to describe how I feel about clothing makeovers, David Karofsky.”

“So you’ll do it?  I want it to be a surprise for Chandler.  We’re going out this weekend, and I was hoping we could shop on Saturday morning.”

“Perfect.  I have no plans for Saturday right now.”

“What about with Sebastian?”

“Nothing yet,” Kurt replied.  “Is everything okay?  Has Blaine been bothering you two?”

“Well, he was.  But I told him I wouldn’t help him to get you back, so he’s left me alone.”

“He asked you to do that?” Kurt looked away in disgust.  “Of course he did.  Why not just continuing using you?  Like he hasn’t done enough.”

“I’m sorry.  I know that being drunk wasn’t an excuse, but I’m sorry for what we did, and I’m really sorry for not believing you.”

“David, it might be crazy, but I don’t blame you at all.  I knew what Blaine was like, and I never told you to watch out for him.  I thought he’d realize not to mess with you.  It’s not like it wasn’t consensual, believe me.  He made that point very clear.”

Dave nodded, clearly avoiding the reference to Blaine’s intentions.

“Does Chandler know about him? It’s none of my business, but I _have_ wondered.”

“Yeah, I pretty much told him all of it.  He’s angry with Blaine, but it was just as much my fault.  To be honest, Chandler’s a little upset with you too.”

Kurt flushed, “Actually, I’m not surprised by that.”

“It’s not because of Valentine’s day though,” David blushed as he spoke.

“Then what for?”

“Um.  Well, I kind of told him about the day in the locker room, about me not being your type.”

“Oh,” Kurt sat back.  “Okay.  Did you tell him that I did apologize for that?”

“Yeah.”

“So what specifically is he upset with me for?”

“Well,” David looked out the window.  “Because of the sweaty balding thing.”

“Because you still believe that about yourself,” Kurt finished, and he nodded. “You’re as bad as I am David.”

“What?”

“I have you convinced you’re sweaty and chubby, and I’m convinced of other crap that I can’t get rid of either,” Kurt took a sip of his coffee.  “What a pair we are.  Chandler and Bas have their work cut out for them don’t they?”

David nodded, “They sure do.  So what is it you’re convinced about?

“Well, it’s mostly the being attractive thing.  Just like yours.  You do know that I only said those things because I couldn’t fight you with my fists right?”

“Yeah,” David shrugged, “I know.  But I am kind of heavy, and I probably will be bald by the time I’m thirty.  And I do sweat a lot when I work out.”

“My mouth is too big and my teeth are too small, so I only smile with my mouth closed.  I’m too skinny and pale, and I’m not sexy.  So now we’re even.”

David shook his head, “I could disagree but then I’d be flirting with you, and Chandler would probably knife me.”

“I could disagree with you too, but you’d be too stubborn to believe me anyway.  And then I’d be flirting with you, too,” Kurt laughed.  “And thatdoes _not_ go over well with Smythes.”

“So we agree we’re both full of shit and leave it at that?” David held his coffee cup up for a toast, and Kurt leaned over and tapped their coffees together.

“Agreed.  Now what does this comment from me have to do with shopping this weekend?”

“Well, um.  Chandler wants to,” David looked around nervously, “you know.”

Kurt snorted and whispered back, “Gotcha.  So you want something sexy to wear?”

“Yeah.  He likes my arms,” David blushed.

Kurt nodded, “Understood.”

He’d like to concur with that statement, but he’d keep his opinions to himself about that.  Just because he loved Sebastian didn’t mean he was _blind_ to David Karofsky’s arms.  He was pretty sure that those arms got appreciated by both more than one gender on a regular basis.  And he’d be willing to bet his newest McQueen garment that Sebastian had, at some point in their acknowledgment of each other’s existence, also perved on David’s arms. 

Not that he’d admit to _any_ of this out loud.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and smiled at Dave, “Okay, we’ll make you all bare-armed and sexy for your man by noon on Saturday.  And I won’t even expect details.”

David flushed, “That’s good, because I wouldn’t be able to tell you without blushing to death anyway.”

“I don’t believe that it’s possible to blush to death.  Because if it were, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you right now,” Kurt waved dismissively and re-crossed his legs under the table. 

David laughed, “Sebastian’s mouth does have a tendency to say the most outrageous things, doesn’t it?”

Kurt giggled, “Yes it does.  He’s completely shameless.”

“I never would have thought you two would hit it off like you have.  But then again, the only time I’ve ever really seen you two together was that night at Scandal’s.  When he was dancing with Blaine.”

“I know.  I never saw it coming either, but I’m happy.  He’s really amazing when you get through the smart-assed insult-spewing exterior.”

“He apologized to me, you know.”

“He did actually tell me what he’d said to you.  It still bothers him.”

“You know, it wasn’t just Valentine’s day, or what Seb said.  It was a combination of everything.”

“I know that,” Kurt reached across the table and squeezed his hand, “but there will always be a part of me that kicks myself for not answering that damn phone.  I wish I could go back and change that.  I avoided you because I was trying to keep my relationship from crashing and burning.  It was pointless, because all I could change was me, when it was glaringly apparent that it was Blaine who needed to change.  In the end, it amounted to me choosing him over you, and I discovered recently that I’ve done that to a lot of my friends, and I really don’t like that.  Sebastian is helping me to see that I can’t blame myself for what Blaine did.”

“For what it’s worth, if it couldn’t be me, and I get why it _couldn’t_ , I’m glad it’s Seb.  I don’t know what his deal is, but it’s pretty apparent that he has some ghosts or skeletons or something.  I know why _I_ was an asshole to you, and I’m sure that he knows why he was.  But when he talked about you at Scandal’s, the expression on his face was different.  Like he’d reached some kind of epic conclusion about his life.”

“That’s good to know,” Kurt smiled.  “And I’d like to point out that I saw a similar expression on your face when you were talking about Chandler.”

David ducked his head and smiled.

Kurt’s phone buzzed and he looked down at it, sliding it open to answer it.  It was from an unfamiliar number, and he nearly brushed it off as nothing until he noticed the attachment.  When it loaded, Kurt stared down at it and sighed. 

“Well, someone seems to be going all out in their attempt to break me and Sebastian up,” Kurt commented, more to himself than to David. 

“What is it?”

“Here, look at it.” Kurt handed the phone over to David.

“What the hell?  When was this taken?”

“It had to be this week, and it was most likely since yesterday.”

David held the phone out, and scowled. “He’d better have a good explanation for that shit, Kurt.”

“I agree, but I’m going to give him the benefit of the doubt for now.  I should probably go.  I’m meeting him soon, and now I have something new to discuss with him.”

“How do you know this is recent?” David pulled the phone back, away from Kurt’s outstretched hand to look at the picture again.  “It could have been from a while back, before you two broke up.”

“Because that motel room is the one that Sebastian and I have been staying in this week, and up until yesterday, nobody knew we were there.”

“So how did Blaine find out?”

“Probably Rachel.  She followed me there yesterday, and she sided with him over the break-up for a while.”

“What the hell?  She was your friend first.”

“Don’t be shocked, David.  You know Blaine.  He’s a master of making it look like he’s the victim,” Kurt gathered up his things and reached for the phone.  “Given how she acted last year when everybody thought I was cheating on Blaine with Sam, I’d guess she called him from the car as soon as she figured out what I was doing.”

David looked at him, a little surprised at the revelation of the accusations in junior year.

“But what the hell is he doing there,” David pointed at the phone that Kurt had taken back from him, “ _in_ that motel with _Seb_?”

Kurt looked down at the photo, taken from an incriminating angle, and he could see that Sebastian wasn’t wearing a shirt.  And from the way he held open the door, he seemed to be escorting Blaine out of the room.  So it did seem that Blaine had actually been in the room with him at some point, if the picture could be believed.

It was most likely innocent, because after everything Blaine had put Kurt through, he couldn’t imagine Sebastian being with him after that. 

Not after telling Kurt he loved him.  Sebastian _wouldn’t_ do this.  

It didn’t matter how much he’d professed to wanting Blaine before, because Sebastian wouldn’t do _this_.  The Sebastian from a few months ago, yes.  But not the Sebastian now.   Not _his_ Sebastian.

But _Blaine_ definitely would, so Kurt would bet that McQueen garment again that Blaine had set this up so that picture could be sent to Kurt, expressly so that he would break up with Sebastian over it.

Blaine _really_ needed to get a new hobby. 

“My guess is that Blaine showed up intentionally, and he sweet-talked his way inside so that when he left, this picture could be taken.  Blaine seems to have forgotten that I can read him like a book.  He probably expects me to fly off the handle and break up with Sebastian over it.”

“He really doesn’t realize who he’s messing with, does he?”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Still, it couldn’t hurt to make Sebastian sweat a little, right?” David grinned from behind his coffee cup.

 

 

“Blaine was here,” Sebastian literally blurted out as soon as Kurt opened the door. 

Kurt snorted and smiled at him.

Sebastian had no clue why he’d said that.  He’d initially intended to keep it from Kurt, because he really didn’t want to get into details about what Blaine had confessed to him.  What he’d said about being jealous.  About the awful connotations that Blaine’s confession had suggested.

But he’d turned to find Kurt standing there, and the words just poured out of his mouth. 

Kurt was smiling, but it was one of those ‘ _I know something that you don’t know_ ’ smiles, and those were scary as fuck when they were on Kurt’s face. 

“Hello to you, too,” Kurt smirked.

“Okay, that admission was awkward, I’ll admit, but there is a reason Blaine was here.”

“And it’s completely innocent right?” Kurt sashayed towards him, and Sebastian found himself staring at sexy hips and licking his lips in anticipation. 

“Umm, yes?” Sebastian tore his eyes away from the hips to look up.

“And there is nothing to confess at all?” Kurt slid a hand up Sebastian’s chest and grinned at him.

And suddenly, Sebastian felt like prey. 

The idea was sexy, and exhilarating, and he was really getting hard, but he also felt like Kurt knew something that Sebastian was about to be punished for.  And he really shouldn’t find that exciting _at all_.

“Just that I let him in the room,” Sebastian dipped his head to Kurt’s neck and kissed softly.

“Umm.  So no deviant behavior occurred with a certain Hobbit in here?” Kurt tilted his head back to grant him more access, and Sebastian wrapped one arm around his waist to pull him closer.

“God, no.  I made the Hobbit get out after he was done acting like an idiot.”

“Good.  Although I’m a bit upset he got to see this chest,” Kurt admitted as he ran his hands across Sebastian’s skin.

“How do you know I wasn’t fully dressed when he came here?” Sebastian pulled his head back in surprise. 

Kurt pulled out his phone and held the picture up to show him.  “This is how.”

“What the hell?” Sebastian grabbed the phone and scowled at it.  “This is not what it looks like.”

“Actually, what it looked like to me was that you were escorting him out of the room.”

“Well, yeah, I was.”

“So it _was_ what it looked like then.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Not at you.  I knew you wouldn’t do anything with him.  I just wanted to make you sweat a little.”

“Devious bastard,” Sebastian put the phone down on the table and pulled Kurt closer. 

“You love me when I’m devious,” Kurt smiled and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“Yes, I do.  So what else do you know?”

“Nothing.  I didn’t even bother calling that number to see who might answer.  I trust you.  Blaine, not so much.  But I was expecting something like this.  And he probably knew you wouldn’t actually fall for his seductions now that you know so much about him.”

“He was bitching about why I’m with you.  And about how I was supposed to always want him.”

He wasn’t sure how much to tell Kurt before it would be too much.

“My god, will he ever stop?  I’m getting really fucking sick of his assumption that he’s more attractive than I am, and he should get more love than I do.  Really fucking sick of it.  I have enough issues with that topic as it is,” Kurt pulled out of Sebastian’s arms and walked toward the bathroom. 

“Wait,” Sebastian stepped forward and pulled him back.  “We need to discuss those issues too.”

“No we don’t,” Kurt replied tersely.

“Yes, we do.  Now come here,” Sebastian pulled him toward the bed, forcing Kurt down on it. 

Kurt stared up at him, most likely convinced that Sebastian had lost his mind, but he didn’t care.  He slid into place next to Kurt, and he physically moved Kurt’s limbs to wrap them around his own body. 

“I don’t get why you don’t see what other people see,” Sebastian shook his head and tucked it against Kurt’s jaw.  “Tell me why.”

Kurt sighed, “It’s been drilled into my head, Bas.  You know how we were talking about my fantasies?  Well, part of the reason they were so vanilla is that nobody’s ever wanted me.  It’s hard to fantasize about something when in the back of your head, you’re thinking ‘ _Get a grip, nobody’s going to want you that way._ ’”

“I want you,” Sebastian whispered.

“I know you do, _now_.  But you didn’t always.  And before you, I was in a relationship with someone who I felt really didn’t want me.  I wanted so badly for someone to just _want_ me.  To feel like being with me was a perfect fit.  To love me the way I wanted to be loved.  But I didn’t find that.   Blaine was with me because he was positive that I’d always be second choice in comparison.  And he was right.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian warned.

“Please, Sebastian.  This is me.  You thought it too.”

“Because I was an idiot.  I told you that.  I had my sights set on Blaine before I ever met him, simply because everybody talked about him like he was a god.  I had it in my head that he’d be a conquest before we ever met.”

“Okay, let’s avoid that subject for now,” Kurt looked up at him.  “But my point is that nobody’s ever treated me like I was sexy.  The girls joke about how they wish I’d convert.  But it’s _just_ joking.  Every guy I’ve ever wanted, I had to chase, and every one turned out a disaster.  Finn and Sam because of their straightness.  Blaine because he friend-zoned me from the beginning.”

Kurt’s eyes began to glisten, and he turned his head away from Sebastian.

“Firebird, don’t.”

“I’m not done.  Even though David said that he’d wanted me, he showed that through hurting me.  I get that he knows it was wrong now.  But the message I got, the voice in my head I try to ignore, is that he wanted to hurt me because being attracted to me was _wrong_.  What was so hideous about me that meant he should physically hurt me to get me out of his sight?  He even checked out Sam openly in the hall at McKinley while I wasn’t there.  So checking out Sam in broad daylight was okay.  But being attracted to me was shameful?  Something I deserved getting hurt for?” Kurt’s tears were coming out now, and Sebastian brushed them away with his thumb. 

“I’m very happy for him, and he and I had a talk today about how I’d made him feel bad about his looks, and how I felt the same about mine.  And I’m really happy that he’s happy now.  _I really am_.  But he’s now happy with someone who is like Sam.  The guy it was okay to check out in the halls, and yes, part of that is because I turned him down.  But still, here I am, fighting off this voice in my head that tells me that it’s perfectly _normal_ for someone to _not_ pick me, because I’m not sexy anyway.”

He started to get up, but Sebastian held him tighter.

“Will you let me up?” Kurt turned to him, desperation in his eyes. 

“No,” Sebastian looked down at him.  “Because I need this.  We need this.”

“What do you mean?”

He might not be able to support Kurt with the right words, but he could do it with his body.  He could talk with his body better than with his stupid mouth and his stupid attitudes anyway.  He’d tried over and over to get it through Kurt’s head that he was sexy, but words never seemed to work. 

“Okay, just listen for a second,” Sebastian whispered, his voice close to Kurt’s ear.  “This is how we talk.  You don’t realize how much you communicate with me without ever opening your mouth.  When I said you were so fucking responsive, I don’t just mean to sex.  When I hold you, I can feel everything you’re about to say.  I can feel you tense when you’re scared of telling me something or when you think I’ll laugh at you.  When you’re making fun of me or flirting, your entire body relaxes into mine.  When you’re uncomfortable, your hands almost clench against me.  That’s my favorite part of us.”

“Bas…” Kurt began.

“And don’t say that the sex should be, because yeah, I love sex.  I don’t deny that.  And I do love sex with you.  It’s amazing because you’re amazing.  But this.  You wrapped up in my arms, and us just talking, with that fucking voice that melts me, is what I crave.  And the fact that you also talk to me with your body is the sexiest thing about you.  I’m not sure I can do without that anymore.  So just don’t, okay?  Don’t pull away from me.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt said softly and leaned up to kiss him.  “I wasn’t pulling away.  I just need a minute.”

“Then take the minute _here_.  We’ve done this before.  Hell, that day in my dorm we stayed wrapped up so tightly we both fell asleep.  This is us.  I need this, and so do you.  So just let go and stay with me, because after you pull away, I don’t know how to get you back,” Sebastian swallowed. 

He didn’t know what to say to get the message across. 

“Bas,” Kurt reached out and touched his face gently.

“Don’t you feel the changes in me when we talk?  How I hold you tighter when you’re upset, because I don’t know what to say to make you feel better.  And I stroke your back when you talk about your idiotic friends.  I try to tell you with body language because I’ve already proven that my mouth is somehow disconnected from the rational side of my brain that says, ‘ _Don’t say that, you fucking idiot_.’”

Kurt giggled, “I wasn’t trying to pull away from you.  I promise.”

“Well, I have been trying to show you how sexy I think you are, but I’ve been going about it the wrong way, obviously, because you still don’t get it.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt breathed.

“Apparently, you can’t fuck someone into believing that they’re sexy.”

Kurt laughed, and he brushed his fingers across Sebastian’s face.  “Is that why you’ve been sleeping with me so much?”

“No, but now that you mention it, why are you sleeping with me?”

“What?”

“I’m serious.  Your friends, and even Jeff and Nick, seem to be under the impression that you are acting out of character by having sex with me so soon.  Is that true?”

“It’s none of their business.”

“Is it true?”

Kurt hesitated, “Yes and no.”

“Explain please,” Sebastian rearranged them on the bed so that Kurt’s head was on his shoulder.

“My friends know that Blaine and I didn’t sleep together until months into the relationship.  They _assumed_ it was because of me.  That I wasn’t ready.  They knew about the conversation I had with Blaine about sex.  But honestly, I did know some things about sex.  But I was not about to look Blaine in the eye and talk to him about sex when he’d just told me that my attempts to look sexy made me look like I had gas pains.   What was I supposed to say?  ‘ _Oh yes, Blaine, I know all about how to be sexy, but apparently I’m just not sexy enough for you, no matter how hard I try_.’  So I acted like I didn’t know anything because I was embarrassed.”

“Okay,” Sebastian whispered.

“I didn’t sleep with Blaine because _he_ wasn’t ready to sleep with me.  _He_ decided that I wasn’t ready.  But after knowing him for months, I realized that he was the one who didn’t want me.  He wanted to keep me nearby, where I could fawn over him, but he wanted nothing to do with me sexually until after he met you.  In fact, I think he only wanted to have sex with me that night because you had spent all night turning him on.  Not me.”

“Firebird,” Sebastian groaned. 

It was worse than he’d thought.  He had more to do with the issues than just the name-calling. 

_Fuck._

“Look, I’m not blaming you.  I’m just trying to tell you the truth about how I feel.  I had sex with you because I wanted you.  Not because you manipulated me.  Or because I thought I’d get back at Blaine.  All my life, I’ve been told that I’m so unappealing that nobody would ever want me.  But for once, there is somebody in my life who looks at me like he can’t wait to get me naked, and you have no idea how good that feels.”

Sebastian leaned down and kissed him, threading his hands through Kurt’s hair and moaning against his mouth. 

That’s all he needed to know.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY Blaine Unfriendly

“You can’t have _him_.  Not this time,” Kurt said the moment he stopped in front of Blaine.  He held up his phone, and continued, “I don’t really care what your deluded reasons are for what you tried to pull.  But you don’t get _him_.  Not Sebastian.”

Blaine grimaced, but he slammed his locker shut in defiance.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not.”  Kurt mocked.  “We all know that Blaine Anderson won’t own up to something he’s done wrong.  Not when he can blame it on somebody else.”

“I’m not talking about this right now,” Blaine replied smoothly and turned to walk away. 

He didn’t have time for this shit today.  The confrontation with Sebastian yesterday had been bad enough, and he still wasn’t convinced that he wasn’t playing Kurt somehow.  He was going to make some changes in his life, and he didn’t need Kurt’s input about them.

“Why not?  Because you’re not prepared with smooth comebacks and thought out responses beforehand?” Kurt put his hands on his hips and glared.

“What do you want from me?” Blaine shot back.

“Answers.  That’s all.  And I think that after what I’ve been through with you, I deserve them.”

“Does your _boyfriend_ know you’re doing this?” Blaine replied, putting a note of derision onto the word.

“Yes, and he’s not crazy about the idea.  He’d rather get David, Chandler, Sam and Noah together and finally teach you a lesson.  I’m pretty much the only thing stopping that from happening, so you might want to actually tell me what I want to know before I get a little less restrictive with them.”

“Are you _threatening_ me?” Blaine looked back, shocked that those words had come from Kurt’s mouth. 

Kurt had always been so non-violent, but he made it sound like, with one word, he could have all of them coming after Blaine.

Kurt laughed, “You sound scared.  And I’m not even good at this yet.  I really need to get Bas and David to show me how to be intimidating.  Then I’ll be _fierce_.”

“What the hell do you want to know?” Blaine sighed, realizing that he had no choice but to talk. 

He might be able to take on one or two of them, but not all of them.  And if that one or two of them included a combination of Dave or Puck, he wasn’t sure he could handle that much.  He was good at fighting, but not that good. 

He smirked a little in satisfaction that, at the very least, he could beat Sebastian.

Kurt led him into the auditorium and gestured for Blaine to sit.  “Why me?  I’ve never seen you act the way do with me around anybody else in your life.  Why are you so determined to be better than me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Blaine looked away, towards the stage, as he answered. 

“Sometimes I think that’s true.  Sometimes I think that you really are clueless about what you do.  But then, when you’re angry or drunk, and you don’t have such a tight rein on your emotions, you let something slip.”

Blaine looked up, concerned that Dave might have told him about the comment that Dave had been a challenge. 

“Let’s start from the beginning.  Why Jeremiah, Blaine?  I didn’t want him.  I barely noticed him looking at me in the GAP until Jeff and Nick made perverted comments to me about him.  But you were angry.  Jeff and Nick saw it, and they finally told me the whole story.  Why is it that you don’t want anybody else to like me?” Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine looked back at him in surprise.  “What?”

“I always wondered about my time at Dalton.  It was like you wanted me kept isolated from anybody there but you.  Nobody would talk to me outside of the Warblers, unless it was to ask about a missed assignment.  And the Warblers, supposedly so accepting, seemed to just tolerate me.  Jeff and Nick were different, but I now know that it was because they weren’t as big of fans of yours as I’d thought.”

“I never isolated you.”

“Really?  Then why were you always so picky about who talked to me?  I kind of always wondered if it was because you liked me, and you didn’t want the other person taking me away.  But it wasn’t that, was it?  Because once you were with me, you still did it.  Even though I would have done nearly anything for you, to keep you, and you _had_ to know that.”

“Kurt,” Blaine cleared his throat. 

He hated hearing about how much of Kurt’s feelings for him were only in the past now.  That those feelings were over for him.

Kurt waved him off.  “Do you remember the first day I was at Dalton?  The endearing spy?  What happened to that?  What turned Wes and David from considering me endearing to considering me beneath their notice?”

“What are you talking about?”

He had to be talking about the plan Blaine hatched for the auditions.  Sebastian must have told him all about it, despite suggesting that he wouldn’t let Kurt find out about that.

“Remember the day I offered an idea about Sectionals?  I was not only shot down, but I was dismissed as if my opinion was not worthy of even being heard.  I mean, I know I made what might be considered a tasteless joke about Pavarotti and the cat rescue at the bottom of the coal mine, but was I _that_ offensive?”

Blaine remembered that day.  He’d thought the joke was funny, but no one else in the room had.

“I need to know something.  You were so rude to me, telling me that I needed to remember that everybody wore blazers.  But before that, you didn’t have an issue with me.  Then all of a sudden, because I made a suggestion and a few tasteless jokes, I was suddenly not trying hard enough to blend in.  All of a sudden, I was accused of being too concerned with standing out.  Only to find out later that you were the most overly dramatic performer I’ve seen since Rachel Berry.  Why was it always okay for you to jump on tables and throw papers in the air?  To jump around and grab as much attention as possible?  But I had to always withdraw, put my hand down, because I had to blend in.  That’s pretty hypocritical don’t you think? What was up with that?”

“You,” Blaine replied.  “You’re what was up about that.”

“It was to teach me a lesson, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Blaine said hoarsely.

“Whose idea was it?  Yours or the council’s?  Because I think that incident was a turning point for you.  Not Jeremiah, and not Thad.  I think at that point, you figured out that I might possibly become someone important in the Warblers.  That my voice might just be unique enough to make a difference.  To stand out.  And the impression I get from you is that you couldn’t allow that to happen.  What exactly had I done to deserve that comment about remembering the blazers?  I know I said something about not realizing that caring too much was a problem.  But I was tired of being talked down to, and that’s all you and the council were doing.”

“It _was_ my idea for the auditions,” Blaine replied quietly.  “I just presented it as coming from the council.”

He’d suggested it despite knowing that the council would defer the solos to him, because that’s how the Warblers worked.  What Blaine wanted was what usually what Blaine got.  Kurt hadn’t been too far off with his Blaine and the Pips comments, and the realization stung a bit.

“That’s what I thought.  So all along, you were to get the solos, and the auditions were a way to humiliate me.   A way to make me think I stood a chance, when anybody not named Blaine Anderson never really did.  And then to further punish me for failing by accusing me of trying too hard when you were the very person who set me up to fail,” Kurt nodded.  “Exactly how does that make Dalton Academy a bully-free school?  Or is it just the Warblers who were allowed to behave that way?”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine replied. 

“Maybe, and maybe not.  I don’t honestly care anymore.  You know what tipped me off to all that?”

“What?”

“Regionals.  Prior to our setlist being finalized, you made an offhand comment that you’d chosen the number.  Not that the council had.  But that _you_ had, and the council said nothing.  Nobody else in the Warblers was allowed to do that.  We couldn’t even _suggest_ song possibilities without there being an argument.  None of us were ever going to get a solo, and we knew that.  But at that moment, I realized that you had the council in your hip pocket.  Oh, I knew Thad worshipped you because of the whole Thad debacle that blew up in your face and earned you a creepy stalker.”

Blaine snorted.  Kurt had Thad pegged pretty well. 

“But it hit me then that it was just like Sectionals except there would be no solo auditions this time.  But Wes and David, who’d once thought I was endearing, barely looked at me anymore.  But did you set out to make me an enemy?  Having a countertenor in a high school show choir is rare, and most choirs would at least make an effort to exploit it.  I didn’t expect to be made lead soloist.  I didn’t expect _anything_.  But the thing is, I never even stood a chance at _having_ anything.”

“We had that duet,” Blaine reminded. 

But Blaine had controlled that as well.  He’d controlled everything that the Warblers did, and now Kurt knew it.  Jeff and Nick had always known, and that’s why he’d encouraged them to audition so many times.  To keep them happy.  To make it seem like they had a chance as well. 

When Blaine always knew they hadn’t.  Not really. 

He brushed off their irritation and charmed them with his bashfulness, but theyknew he was the one in charge.

“And I appreciate it.  I might not have been happy about it not being earned, but at the time, I was _so_ in love with you, that I was _excited_ that you wanted to sing with me.  And that’s all I cared about.  But did you love _me_ at all?  I’ve always wondered it.  You didn’t want me until I stopped pining for you.  Until after I snapped about Blaine and the Pips.  Then you saw me sing Blackbird, and you were suddenly crazy about me?  I’m not complaining that you finally decided you wanted me.  I’d just like to know _why_ you did.  Was it because I finally took that attention away?  Because you never _needed_ my attention.  You’ve always gotten plenty of that from every other Warbler.”

“I didn’t want to ruin what we had, Kurt.  You know that.  I didn’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“Until I _moved_ you.  Until you finally realized that I was right there, in front of you, and you’d been looking for me forever.  I remember it well.  But that memory that I once loved so much is tainted for me now.  Because right now, I look at it, and I see someone who couldn’t stand the idea that he might not be the center of everybody’s world, and I was slipping away.  I think you knew at that moment, that I’d given up on you.  That I was going to move on and find someone else.  I think _that’s_ why you finally _saw_ me, and _decided_ you had feelings for me.”

“I’ve never thought about it like that.”

What _had_ been his motivation?  It’s not like he hadn’t known how Kurt felt about him.  Kurt had made it very plain that Valentine’s Day.  Why hadn’t he realized how he felt then?  It hadn’t been Jeremiah, because that had just caused embarrassment, not pain at being turned down.

“Because nobody’s ever made you look at yourself.  And I should have.  But because I didn’t, David Karofsky was the one who suffered.  Do you know how many times my friends have tried to comfort me, talk to me, or just be with me, but I’ve pushed them away from me?  Besides Bas, Sam is probably the best friend I have, and I chose not to hang out with him because of you.  I pushed him out of my life so that I could have you in it.  So that you wouldn’t go after him again.  You were right almost, when you told David that I’d feel guilty that you slept with him.  I feel guilty, but only because I failed David.  I feel like I set _him_ up.  Like I didn’t protect him.  And you know what?  I shouldn’t have _had_ to protect him.  You should be man enough to take it when you find out that someone doesn’t want you.”

Blaine sat silently.  He’d assumed that if Kurt felt guilty about not being there to prevent Blaine from getting drunk, he’d eventually come back. 

But it had never been Kurt’s job to keep Blaine from getting drunk and doing something stupid.  He hadn’t been joking when he’d told Cooper that he really needed to stop drinking.

“You already had the Warblers, and Dalton worshipped you.  Then you came here, where I already loved you.  My dad and Carole loved you.  My brother might not have loved you, but he eventually accepted you, and you ended up “ _guy_ ” bonding with him better than he’s ever bonded with me.  The girls in New Directions thought you hung the moon, and you know it.  You got to hang with the guys, as long as I wasn’t around.  So I stayed with my girls to make things easier on you.  But you weren’t even happy with that, because you tried to ingratiate yourself with them.  I avoided Puck, who has always been someone very important to me.  Because his harmless flirtation would have set you off, and you would have made a move on him.  And the sad part is that even though I knew you’d do that, I still stayed with you.” 

“I’m not attracted to Puck!” Blaine replied forcefully.

“No, you aren’t.  But you also weren’t attracted to Jeremiah until he wanted me.  You didn’t want Thad’s friendship until he wanted mine.  You didn’t want Sam until you thought Sam wanted me.  And I was not about to let you hurt Noah that way.  I thought Sam was less vulnerable than Noah, so I foolishly allowed him to deal with you on his own.  But I couldn’t do that with Noah.  He’d been through enough.”

“I wouldn’t have done anything with Puck,” Blaine denied.

“Really?  Think about it before you say that.  You don’t know how Puck is around me because I wouldn’t let him be that way around me.  He flirts with me openly.  He says he thinks I’m sexy, and he ogles my ass.  He likes my mouth, and he offers to make out with me all the time.  I couldn’t let you see that, and unfortunately, it wasn’t because you’d be jealous that I’d leave you.  I wouldn’t be as offended by your behavior if I thought you were just jealous that I’d leave you for someone else.”

Blaine frowned.  Puck never flirted with _him_ like that.

“Let me guess.  Judging by your expression, the first comment to come to your mind just now was something about why doesn’t Puck flirt with you, right?”

Blaine looked up, startled. 

“That’s what I thought.  You’re easy to read Blaine.  When there is a chance that I’ll get something you won’t get, you react that way.  I can read it in your face.  You get this confused expression, like you can’t figure out why it’s going down that way.  Rachel does it too, but she’s open about it.  And she _admits_ that she’s competing with me.  You won’t even admit to that.  What I’ve never understood is your need to have everybody like you more than they like me.  What did I ever do to deserve that?  I get that with your dad and brother being who they are that you feel a need to have positive attention from other people.  What I don’t get is why you have to hurt me to do it.” Kurt looked away and wiped tears from his eyes. 

“Kurt,” Blaine stood up.

“Don’t.  I don’t want your apologies.  I want answers.  And I want you to keep in mind that no matter what you say, it’s gone on too long.  And I will _never_ take you back.  I’m tired of stifling myself to keep you from ruining the other parts of my life with your irrational jealousy.”

“Kurt, that’s not what I’m doing.”

“I think you need to reevaluate that statement.  Every time someone, males specifically, wants to get close to me, you do whatever you can to take that away from me.  Because you want them to want you instead, even if you have no intention of letting them have you.  You’ve always loved how I take care of you, right?  How I help you stay on the right track, and I help you cope with your bad decisions.  Well, I want someone to take care of me for once.  And Sebastian does that.  _And.  You.  Can’t.  Have.  Him_.  I might not have been quick enough to keep you from hurting David, but I’ll be damned if you’re going to get your hands on Sebastian.”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Blaine stood and looked at Kurt.  “The picture.  It was Thad.  Don’t blame him.  He didn’t want to take it.  But I kind of pressured him into it.”

How had all this gone so wrong?  He thought he had a handle on it, but apparently not anymore.  He needed to figure out what he needed to change in his life. 

Blaine turned to him.  “When I listen to what you’re saying, it makes me think that if it hadn’t been David, it would have been someone else.  Sometime in the future.”

“What I want you to figure out is why you do it.  And why it only seems to be me that brings this out in you.  Think about Jeremiah, and Thad.  How you seemed to want to turn the Warblers against me.  Reconsider your behavior with Sam.  And I’d like for you to apologize to David when you get this figured out for yourself,” Kurt replied quietly, not a single trace of anger in his voice. 

Kurt really was just done with him. 

“I’ll apologize to David,” Blaine agreed and he turned to walk away.

“But most of all, I want you to figure out why you can’t stand not being the center of everybody’s world.  Because at one time, you were the center of mine, and that should have been enough for you.”

Blaine stopped before he reached the doorway of the auditorium.  “Cooper.”

He didn’t turn around to look at Kurt, and he barely heard Kurt’s reply of “What?”

He probably owed it to Kurt to tell him the conclusion Cooper had reached during his visit. 

“It’s not just you, Kurt.  When you said that I needed to figure out why it’s only you that I act that way around.  It’s not just you.  Cooper too.”

“What?” Kurt’s voice was pained and confused.

“I mean,” Blaine turned around, “that for a long time, I was competitive like that with my brother.   I’m sure you figured out that Cooper is bi.  Every time he brought home a guy from college, I would hit on him.  Every time.  I got drunk once and I kissed one of his dates.  I would watch everybody in my life go on and on about how perfect Cooper was, and about how smart and handsome and charming he was.  And I got so sick of it.  I’d go out of my way to be better than him in some way, to get attention from my parents.  To get attention from the people in his life.   But he did it with me too, well at least, I’ve always seen it as him doing the same thing.  My parents say no.  They say it’s just me, and that he’s always just reacted to me.  I’ve never been sure.  Remember that Sadie Hawkins dance I told you about?”

Kurt nodded silently.

“Well, my date to that, that friend that was also gay, had a big crush on Cooper.  And the only reason I wanted to go with him was because I wanted him to stop crushing on my brother.  Even though I didn’t really like him like that.  And then when we got beat up, I kind of blamed Cooper for that.  I told him that I would never have asked my friend out if it hadn’t been for Cooper always leading him on.”

“Blaine,” Kurt admonished.  “The only fault there is on the guys who attacked you.”

“I know that,” Blaine replied.  “But you saw how Cooper and I are together.  What I have, he wants.  What he has, I want.  It’s been that way since I was old enough to understand the concept of sibling rivalry.”

“But where do I come in here?” Kurt looked confused.

“Because I met you not long after Cooper moved away,” Blaine looked away.  “Cooper noticed it when he was here visiting.  He told me what I’d been doing, and I’m really kind of sickened at the idea.  He thinks that I was using you as a replacement for him.  Competing with you because my normal rival wasn’t around anywhere.”

Kurt sat down, even more pale than usual.  “But you were _dating_ me.”

Blaine struggled to maintain a calm voice, “Not at first, remember?  I started competing with you long before you told me how you felt.  It’s possible that it was the reason I was so uncomfortable with you after you told me how you felt.  I really didn’t see you as anything but a friend at the time.  And I told Cooper about that over the phone.  When I told him what I’d done with Dave, Cooper put it all together for me.  I didn’t want to believe him, and I still don’t.  But what he said makes sense to me.  Even if I hate the implications of it.  And I still feel, right now, the need to prove that I’m right and you’re wrong.  I can feel it in me right now.  I want to go find Sebastian right now and show him that I’m better than you.  That I’ll _always_ be better than you.  And I don’t even have a fucking explanation for why I want so badly to do that.  Why that’s my first instinct when it should have been taking care of you.  I just assume that you’ll always be there to take care of me, and I didn’t even have the respect for you to give that back to you.  I don’t even see the point between us where you end and I begin.  I just expect you to do what I want, when I want it, and give me what I want, and I expect you to just not argue about it.” 

Kurt closed his eyes and sank into the seat.

“And to be honest with you, and myself, I still don’t respect you.  I still want to shout to the world that I’m more than you’ll ever be, because that’s how I feel every time Cooper and I are in the same room.  It’s how I feel every time I see someone fawn all over you.  Mr. Schue.  Coach Sylvester.  Sam.  Sebastian.  Puck.  The Warblers.  Every time someone brings up how great you are, I really hate it.  I _hate_ that I hate it.  I want to look those people in the eye and tell them that you’ll never be as talented as me, as accepted as me, as perfect as me.  And the worst fucking part is that every day, I wake up, and I feel the need to do it all over again.”

“Oh my god, Blaine.”

“I used to go to therapy you know,” Blaine replied quietly, not even bothering to sit down.  “Cooper never even knew about it.  I was told I have Narcissistic Personality Disorder by a psychiatrist, but my parents never agreed with that.  _I_ never agreed with that, and the funny thing is, someone who really does have that disorder _won’t_ admit that they have it.  _The denial of it is a symptom of the condition itself_ was my therapist’s favorite expression.  I do hate it when people fawn over anybody else besides me, but it was always worse with you and Cooper.  While I was with the Warblers, and you were here, I was better.  The problem is that when we were together there, at Dalton, or together here, at McKinley, it’s all I could think about.  But when you were here and I was there, things were better for me.  I could have my spot to shine at Dalton knowing that you were here.  When Cooper is with me, I’m horrible, and when he’s in California, I’m better.  I’m still not _great_.  I still have to have attention.  I still have to be right all the time.  But I’m less destructive.  Back when we talked about me transferring, I couldn’t put it into words why I was reluctant, but now I think I knew it would get bad again.”

“Blaine,” Kurt sounded awful.

“It makes you sick to your stomach to hear it, doesn’t it?  Don’t feel bad.  It makes me sick to my stomach to say it.  I thought I was better.  But you know when I realized it was starting again?  You realized it sooner than I did, if you noticed the Thad stuff.  But I didn’t realize it until I looked your father in the eye and lied to him.”

“What?” Kurt stood.  “What did you lie about?”

“I told your dad that my father wanted me to learn about cars to try to make me straight.  But that was a lie.  I used that story to get on your dad’s good side.  My father had me work on cars with him because my therapist thought it would be a good bonding experience.   He thought Dad needed to spend more positive time with me.  Without Cooper involved.  _To reduce my tendency to obsess about attention_ , to quote the therapist’s words.”

“Blaine,” Kurt turned away, tears in his eyes. 

“I knew it was wrong.  I did it anyway.  And that’s when I realized that everything was going wrong with you.  I wasn’t aware at the time that I’d been using you like I had done to Cooper.  I knew I wanted you as a friend more than a lover, but I’d never considered the idea that I was replacing Cooper when I attached myself to you.  I just knew that I’d lied to your dad for no good reason.”

Kurt nodded.

“I talked to my mom last night.  I had a little breakdown in front of Sebastian yesterday, and it hit me that I need to go back to therapy for a while.  My mom’s arranging it.  I still don’t want Cooper to know, but I guess I owe it to you to tell you, since you put up with much more than Cooper ever did.  It’s okay if you tell Sebastian too.  He deserves to know why.  So does Dave, but I’ll handle that.”

“I’m glad.  I can’t say that I’m happy to hear everything that you’ve said about how you really felt about me.  But at least I know the truth now.”

Blaine walked to the auditorium exit and he turned before leaving. 

“I’d like to tell you that I’m sorry about everything.  But honestly, I’m not even sure that I really am.”

“You never answered my question.”

Blaine turned, “Which one?”

“About whether or not you actually loved me.  I think I have a right to know that.”

“I don’t know the answer.  I’d love to be able give you a definitive yes.  But I can’t.  I do know that you were perfect for me.  And I _think_ I loved you.  I’ll probably never know for sure because I’m always more focused on me.   Even when I don’t want to be.”

“What do you mean I was perfect for you?”

“You were perfect.  Think  about it.  I was a star at Dalton.  Everybody loved me there, even if I was the most manipulative bastard they’d ever met.  But then you were dropped right into my lap.  And you were perfect.”

“But how?” Kurt stood and began to approach him.

“Because you believe everything.  Every fucking time someone puts blame on you, you accept it without question.  You accept responsibility for things you don’t have to, and people like me thrive on that.  I _had_ to keep you.  Because no matter what I said to you, what I did to you, you would accept it, and you loved me anyway.”

 


	41. Chapter 41

_Fuck._

Sebastian’s phone rang again, and he fumbled to answer it while he kept one hand on the steering wheel.  “Yeah?”

“ _We have him.  He’s at home, so don’t go to the school.  Puck’s in his room with him.  What the fuck did Blaine say to him?_ ” Sam’s voice was ragged and angry.

“I don’t know.  All I could get out of him was my name and Blaine’s.  He was crying so hard I couldn’t understand anything else.  I barely got him calmed down enough to tell him I was sending you to him.”

Sebastian hadn’t wanted to hang up the phone and leave Kurt sitting in that room alone, but he’d had to in order to call Sam.  He’d told Sam what had happened and asked him to find Kurt and take care of him until Sebastian could get there. 

Why the fuck did Westerville have to be two fucking hours away from Lima? 

Sebastian needed to be there _now_.  Not an hour from now.

“ _God, Seb.  He was sitting in the auditorium, so pale, and shaking.  He must have calmed down after talking to you, but when he saw me, it was like floodgates had opened.  Puck and I could barely get him to walk to the car.  I thought we were going to have to carry him_.”

“Shit.  I left Dalton as soon as Kurt texted me that he was confronting Blaine.  But I’m still at least an hour away.  I don’t know what he said, but I’m going to fucking kill that bastard when I see him.”

“ _You’ll have to get through me and Puck first.  The only thing stopping Puck from hunting Blaine down today was Kurt begging him to come with us_.”

“Fuck.  Blaine said some shitty stuff about Kurt the other day.  I didn’t tell him, but Blaine may have.  God, I hate being two fucking hours away.”  Sebastian slammed the steering wheel with the hand he was supposed to be driving with.

“ _Look, just be careful.  You won’t do him any good if you get into an accident.  Puck and I have this until you get here.  He’s okay for now_.”

“Has he said anything to you?  About what Blaine said to him?”

“ _No, he just keeps muttering about something being his fault.  And he keeps asking for you_.”

“Fuck.  Tell him I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“ _Will do.  But just don’t kill Puck when you get here_.”

“Why?”

“ _Well, cause they’re cuddling, and Puck keeps muttering about how you’re gonna cut off his balls and feed them to him when you walk in and see them on the bed_ ,” Sam’s voice was hesitant and filled with inappropriate amusement given the current situation.

Sebastian snorted, “Tell him he has my permission for PG rated, but that I better not find him taking advantage when I get there.”

Sam snorted in response, “ _Got it.  You better get here soon, because we need to know why we’re about to kill Blaine preferably before we go do it._ ”

“We need to find Blaine.  I want to know if this is another trick.  If this is another way to just get into Kurt’s head, to screw with him, I want to know.”

“ _I’m on it.  But be careful.  Kurt will kill me if something happens to you_.”

“I will.” Sebastian ended the call and threw the phone on the passenger seat. 

He looked down, and willed the rest of the drive time to go faster. 

It didn’t work, and a torturous forty-seven minutes later, he pulled into Kurt’s driveway.  He ran to the front door and opened it, uncaring about knocking.    

He made his way to Kurt’s room, and the door was open.  He strode in, and he found Kurt on the bed, curled up against Puck’s side, with Sam cuddled behind him. 

Sebastian looked between them, and the look on Puck’s face would be funny if Sebastian wasn’t so worried about Kurt at the moment.

“He fell asleep about thirty minutes ago,” Sam whispered. 

Sam got off the bed gently, and he gestured for Sebastian to take his spot. 

Sebastian slid next to Kurt and he shook him gently, “Baby, wake up.”

Puck glanced at Kurt’s arms, wrapped around his waist, and then back at Sebastian, “This totally isn’t what it looks like.”

Sebastian smirked, “Chill out.  I know.  He needed you and I couldn’t be here.”

He went back to shaking Kurt gently, but his beautiful boyfriend was just out.  Completely worn out by stress and tears and by Blaine ‘ _fucked-up asshole_ ’ Anderson. 

Puck’s eyes betrayed relief, and he shifted slightly, moving Kurt as well. 

“Firebird, you need to wake up,” Sebastian murmured, and Kurt turned towards his voice.

Kurt’s eyes opened slowly, and he pulled at Sebastian’s neck suddenly, “Bas!”

“I’m here, baby.  It’s okay.”

Kurt started crying again, and he buried his face into Sebastian’s neck.  Sebastian’s heart clenched in his chest, and he had to slow his breathing to calm down. 

Whatever Blaine had said to do _this_ to Kurt was unforgivable to him.  And it had better not have been a trick, or he’d tear Blaine apart limb by limb, and he’d sit in a jail cell gloating about it later.

“Baby, can you calm down and tell me what happened?” Sebastian pulled Kurt closer, into the embrace that Sebastian had begun to call their talking position, limbs wrapped around each other, heads touching, bodies as close as they could manage. 

“He just… he said… it’s my fault Bas.  It’s my f-f-fault.  If I hadn’t been m-me.  He said I was p-perfect.  That I’d b-believe any-t-thing he said,” Kurt cried into his neck.

Sam, who’d apparently taken position leaning up against Kurt’s dresser, swore from the other side of the room. “I’m going to kill him.”

Sebastian’s eyes squeezed shut, and he hugged Kurt tighter.  “What are you talking about baby?”

Kurt began babbling, repeating whatever parts of the conversation that he could remember well enough to relay to Sebastian.  Most of it was disjointed rambling.  Sebastian, Puck and Sam listened to the story, what they could make out between Kurt’s sobs of frustration and hurt, and the three sets of eyes darkened in anger with every word spoken.  Kurt sobbed out something about a personality disorder and Blaine going to therapy, and how everything was still all Kurt’s fault.

“How baby,” Sebastian whispered.  “How was anything he did your fault?”

Kurt took a deep breath, but he was still shaking.  “I asked him to t-transfer.”  

He’d cried so much that he couldn’t talk without his breath catching and his voice wavering, and Sebastian’s heart clenched again.

“What baby?”

“He s-said he was b-better when he was at D-Dalton and I was here.  But I asked him to t-transfer.  And he got w-worse.  It was my f-fault.  He s-said I was dropped into his l-lap, so perfect f-for him.  Like he f-finally had somebody who’d b-believe everything he s-said,” Kurt was shaking again. 

“God, baby,” Sebastian said sadly.

“He s-said he doesn’t even know if he l-loved me at all.  But that he had to k-keep me.  Because no m-matter what he d-did to me, I still loved him anyway.”

“I’m going to fuck that bastard up,” Puck muttered, and Sebastian held up his hand and mouthed ‘ _Wait_.’

“Everything he d-did at Dalton.  Was on p-purpose.  Because he could p-push me down so he c-could be the center of everything.”

“Fucking sounds like him,” Sam ground out angrily.

“N-now I know why he never d-defended me,” Kurt’s breathing was settling down. 

“What baby?” Sebastian whispered.

“When you were m-mean to me.  He _liked_ it.  I always wondered why he never t-told you off for insulting m-me.  But it’s because he l-liked it.  It m-made him feel good for you to hate m-me.”

“Jesus Christ,” Puck muttered. 

 _Fucking hell_. 

Sebastian took a deep breath, and he cursed himself almost as much as he was cursing Blaine. 

“God baby, I’m so sorry,” Sebastian murmured against his cheek.

“N-not your f-fault.  It was me.  I chased him.  If I had l-left him alone.  N-not wanted him.  He wouldn’t have b-bothered with me.  I was p-perfect because I was s-so easy to m-manipulate.”

“Jesus, it was not your fault, baby,” Sebastian glared at the ceiling and took another deep breath. 

“Y-yes it was.  He was r-right.  He s-said I always blame myself.  And I d-do.  If I hadn’t tried so hard to win him, he would have l-left me alone.”

Kurt snuggled against Sebastian again, his sobbing over, but his hiccupping still going strong.  He’d cried so hard, and so much, that his breathing was still irregular.  “It was all my f-fault,” Kurt murmured softly.

“No, it’s not, Kurt,” Sam replied.  “Come on, Puck.  We have a hobbit to find.”

Puck nodded, and they both looked to Sebastian for leadership. 

“No beating him to death.  If you do find him, find out if this was a trick.  That’s all I want to know.  I saw him breakdown the other day, and I want to know if that was a ploy for attention or if that was real.  That’s all.  No killing him.”

Puck looked disappointed, and Sebastian smiled wryly. 

He watched as Sam and Puck left the room, and he turned back to Kurt, “Baby?”

Kurt wasn’t asleep, “Yeah?’

“You’re going to be fine, okay?  I won’t let him hurt you ever again.”

“I know,” Kurt murmured, his eyes still shut.  “I told him he can’t have you, by the way.”

Kurt’s voice was steadier, and he’d managed to finish a sentence without stuttering. 

“That’s my Firebird,” Sebastian rubbed Kurt’s back as he murmured to him.  “What else did you say?”

“That he was a hypocrite for all the shit he pulled on me at Dalton.  About the audition.” Kurt’s eyes were still closed as he talked.

“You knew about that?” Sebastian smirked. 

His Firebird was smart.  He should have realized Kurt would figure that out without Sebastian having to say a word.

“He admitted that he set me up.  That he set everybody in the Warblers up all the time.”

“Figures,” Sebastian replied.

“He said that he used to compete with his brother.  That his brother figured out that he was using me to replace him as his rival.  And that’s why he was never attracted to me when I first told him how I felt.  He never actually said whether or not that changed.  He said that he thought he loved me, but he wasn’t even sure of that.  But he never said whether or not he ever actually wanted me.  He’d pigeonholed me as his rival when I got to Dalton.  He chose to date me because I was ‘trying to get away’ from him, and he couldn’t let me go because I was the only person who would always support him, no matter what he said or did to me.  That’s it.  But his version was worse.”

“I need to call Puck and tell him that he can ignore those earlier orders and go ahead and kill him.”

“Bas.  He’s not worth it.  He says he has something called Narcissistic Personality Disorder, and that he used to be in therapy to deal with it.  And that he thought he was better.  But then he got mixed up with me, and the lines blurred, and he got worse.  And he never addressed it until he slept with David.  Because me finally leaving was the final straw, I guess,” Kurt whispered.

“Still.  Worth it or not, it would be really satisfying to kill him.  In fact, I’ll get Bear Cub in on this.  He’s big and intimidating.”

“He’s also non-violent now,” Kurt smiled sadly.

“Not about protecting _you_ , I guarantee it.”

Sebastian made a mental note to arrange for Blaine to have a little problem the next time he showed up to Scandal’s, too.  A little problem that ended with him face down in the dumpster behind the club would work nicely.

“I may have subtly threatened Blaine with a beat down provided by you, David, Chandler, Noah and Sam.  That’s how I got him to talk to me,” Kurt’s shy smirk was back. 

“Ah.  Well, we can still do that.  He’d deserve it.”

“I’m sorry I worried you on the phone.  I could hear how bad you wanted me to tell you, but I couldn’t get the words out,” Kurt said quietly.

“It’s fine, Firebird.  You did scare me to death, and it prompted me to drive quite a bit faster than usual.  But don’t tell Clone that.”

Kurt laughed softly, “I would have been devastated if something had happened to you, you know.”

“Good to know.  I love you too, you know,” Sebastian said quietly.

“I’m sorry I lost it.  It’s just that I thought he couldn’t help himself.  I thought he loved me, and he just didn’t know how to show it.  But all this time, he could have done something to help himself.  He could have gone back to therapy before it got this bad.  He could have, no, _should have_ , told me so I’d know what I was dealing with.  So I’d know what signs to look for.  But he made a conscious decision not to, so I wouldn’t leave him.  All he did was use me for his own entertainment, and he made the choice not to tell me because his competition bullshit was more important to him than I was.”

“Baby,” Sebastian said softly.  

He had no fucking clue what to say to make Kurt feel better.  He never did.  It was like a repeat of the discussion about Kurt’s sexiness.  He could use his body, and he could hold him and be there for him, but the words just wouldn’t come. 

“What’s worse is that he _admitted_ that he would put blame on me because he knew I’d accept it without question.  I _know_ I do that.  I let Finn blame me for the Sam situation last year.  I accepted it without question when Finn told me that I was too forward with him sophomore year, and no matter how many times someone tells me that Finn could have just stepped up and said no, _but didn’t_ , I still blame myself.  I really _was_ perfect for Blaine.  He knew I blamed myself for David’s bullying, because I thought David was right about me taunting him with my flamboyance.  He knew I blamed myself for being run out of McKinley, because I considered myself too scared to deal with the situation.  He knew all this because _I fucking told him_.  I played right into his hands, Bas.”

Kurt’s eyes squeezed shut, and Sebastian held him tighter and kissed him softly.

“Remember the night you and I went to Scandal’s?  The night you were my designated driver?”

Sebastian took a deep breath.  He had a feeling Kurt was going to elaborate on something that he really didn’t want to hear for fear of really just _needing_ to kill Blaine. 

“Yeah, baby.  I remember.”

“Remember when I said I slept with Blaine anyway?  After _that night?_ ” Kurt’s voice was small. 

“Oh, god.  What did he do?”

“It’s not what he did.  It’s what I did.  I _apologized to him_ for not being a gay bar superstar.  For not being enough like he wanted me to be.  I apologized _to him_ even though _he_ was the one pulling at me, not listening when I said _no, no, no_.  Even though _he_ was the one pressuring me.”

Sebastian took a deep breath, and he let it out slowly.  He could almost feel his blood pressure rising, and he wanted nothing more than to just find Blaine.  And he secretly hoped Sam and Puck were able to get to him first.  Because they might not kill him.  They might just maim him.   But if Sebastian got to him, nothing Blaine learned in Fight Club would be enough to save him.

Kurt sighed before continuing, “I _still_ apologized to him for not being enough for him.  And he let me.  He didn’t apologize for spending all night with you, for not listening when I said no.  He said ‘ _I was drunk, and I’m sorry_ ’ but that was it.  He brushed it off as trying to be spontaneous and fun.  And I _let_ him.  He _knew_ I’d let him.  _I_ was the one who suggested we go to his house after the play, and _he knew_ I would.  Because I felt guilty for saying no to him.  He knew that apology would make me blame myself, and he was scared I was going to leave.  Like before at Dalton.  He played me like a fucking harp, and _I let him_.”

“God, I wish I had walked out of the club that night.  I wish I’d done anything so that I would have seen you two, and I could have done something to stop it,” Sebastian whispered.

“You know what the worst part is?  I was right all along about him not wanting me.  He admitted that he hadn’t been attracted to me before we got together.  But he couldn’t _let go_ of me because I was too good at feeding his ego.  And he was never interested in sex while we _were_ dating.  He wouldn’t even discuss it when I asked him _why_ we weren’t having sex.”

 _Please don’t go back to thinking nobody wants you, baby_ , Sebastian thought to himself.

“But that night, after he got turned on dancing with you, I was the one who was there.  _He never even wanted me_.  I was _just there_.  I was _convenient_.  And I gave him my virginity anyway.  Was he even telling the truth about him being a virgin?  He insisted we use condoms.  Why?  I thought it was just trust issues.  But now that I know what he was doing to me, I don’t think that was the reason at all.  He admitted that he lied to my dad for no reason, so why wouldn’t he lie about being a virgin?  Especially if it suited his needs at the time.”

“What did he lie to Burt about?”

“He told Dad that the reason his father wanted to teach him to work on cars was so that he could try and make him straight.  But it was really because his therapist insisted that they bond to keep him from obsessing about the attention thing with his brother.  He said he knew then that his symptoms were coming back.  But he did _nothing_ about it.”

“Jesus, baby.  I don’t even know where to start to help you with this.”

“All this time, I thought his father was homophobic, but now I understand why I was never supposed to be around his parents all that much.  He convinced me that they’d hate me.  But I’ll bet that was never the case.  I was only allowed to be at his house when his parents weren’t home.” 

They heard the front door slam and the sounds of footsteps coming toward the room.  Sam and Puck came in, not looking happy, so Sebastian could only assume that they hadn’t been successful.  Sam shook his head no, and Sebastian nodded slightly in response. 

Puck moved over to the other side of the room and slid down to the floor.  “Never found him.  Finn texted though.  He’s at Rachel’s house.  I didn’t know how to tell him, so I didn’t say anything at all.”

“I was right all along Bas.  About how hard it was to find someone to want me.  He never did.  And he never even had the decency to own up to that.  He had sex with me for the sex.  Probably because he’d rather have someone else, but I was the one who was just there.”

“Baby, we talked about this already,” Sebastian sighed.  “You know I want you.”

“I know.  And I thought I was over it.  But this shit.  This was intentional.  How do I get that out of my head now?”

Sebastian looked at Sam, and then slid his glance in Kurt’s direction.  “Baby, turn around and let me spoon you.”

Kurt complied, and Sam nodded at Sebastian. 

Sebastian watched as Sam looked over at Puck and nodded.  He couldn’t see Puck from where he was on the bed, but he assumed that Puck was agreeing with Sam too.

Sam slid onto the bed and looked at Kurt.  “Hey.”

Kurt opened his eyes, “Hey Sam.”

“I need to tell you something.  And before you freak out, Seb knows all about this, okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt replied softly.

Sebastian couldn’t see Kurt’s face, but he could hear the confusion in his voice. 

Sam took a deep breath, and Sebastian smirked at him and mouthed ‘ _chicken_ ’ at him. 

“Kurt, there is a reason why Sebastian is always jealous of when you talk about me,” Sam smiled.  “I confessed to him when you two started dating that I’m attracted to you.  I never told you to your face because I was afraid you’d push me away because of Blaine.  Mercedes knows.  And that’s why she’s been like she’s been with you lately.  Standoffish.  I confessed to her, and that’s why we’ve been fighting so much lately.  Remember when we all had dinner and she kept texting me?”

Kurt nodded, and Sebastian held him tighter. 

Sam lay down so that he was facing Kurt, their faces close to each other.

“She kind of doesn’t trust me to be alone with you.  That’s why she won’t let you talk to me alone.  It’s why she sits between us in Glee sometimes.  When she thinks that you’re saving a seat for me.”

“I wondered if you had a crush on me, but I assumed it was just like a bromance thing.”

“Oh, no.  Not a bromance.  It’s definitely not just a bromance,” Sam laughed, and Sebastian felt that flare of jealousy that he’d started to get used to feeling when Clone was around.  

“Bas,” Kurt said softly.

“Yeah, baby?”

“You’re cutting off my air supply,” Kurt laughed.

“Sorry,” Sebastian glared at Sam over Kurt’s shoulder.

“Why are you telling me this?” Kurt asked Sam.

Sam looked at Sebastian and nodded.

“Because I was trying to figure out a way to convince you that you’re sexy and that there are so many people who’d love to be with you, and I got the idea when I was talking to Jeff and Nick,” Sebastian answered low in his ear.

“Jeff and Nick?” Kurt asked, his tone confused.

“Well, Nick said I should find someone to have a threesome with you, to see if that would work.  But I ruled that out, because no matter what Clone over here says, I’m not giving you up.  And I’m not sharing you,” Sebastian glared at Sam again.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes at Kurt.  “He’s so possessive of you.  Even if you wanted me, he’d never let you have me,” Sam winked.

“Probably not,” Kurt laughed. 

“Look, I never even considered the idea that I might be bisexual, because you are the first guy I’ve ever really been attracted to.  And I mean _really_ attracted to.  It’s your personality.  Your sex appeal.  Your sense of humor.  I’ve always wondered if I’m just straight with a focus on Kurt-sexuality,” Sam laughed again.

“So maybe you’re pansexual?” Kurt asked quietly.

“There is such a thing?” Sam tilted his head in confusion.

“It’s kind of like being blind to the gender itself when you find someone you are attracted to.  That it doesn’t matter whether the person is male or female because you’re interested in the _person_ ,” Kurt replied softly.

“That does sound like me,” Sam replied.  “I like the term Kurt-sexual though.  Sounds sexy.  But there’s a chance I could be bi, because your boyfriend is kinda hot too.  Nothing compared to you, though.”  

Kurt giggled, and Sebastian smirked over his shoulder.  “Stop charming him.”

“Bas, you’re the one who wanted him to tell me this,” Kurt pointed out with an audible smirk in his tone.

“I want him to confess that he wants you.  Not try stealing you,” Sebastian replied.

“Moving on,” Sam continued with a smirk.  “I don’t have any intention of getting in the way of you and Sebastian.  And I do love Mercedes, even though she has crazy issues that make me nuts.  But I’m not going to lie and say that I wouldn’t go after you if we were both single.  We had bad timing last year.  The Finn thing.  The Quinn thing.  Then you leaving for Dalton.  There was never a good time for us last year.  I wish there had been though.”

“Okay, that’s enough confessing,” Sebastian muttered. 

This was harder than he’d anticipated when he’d discussed this with Sam earlier. 

Sam winked at Kurt and looked at Sebastian, “Just keep in mind.  If Mercedes and I break up, and you mess around and hurt him, I’m coming for Kurt.”

Kurt laughed, and turned his head toward Sebastian, “You okay Bas?”

“Yes,” Sebastian said tersely.  He had to be because there was another confession left to listen to.

Kurt began laughing, his body shaking in Sebastian’s arms. 

“You okay?” Sam asked with a smile.

“It’s not….. just your Clone…. who’s gay for me,” Kurt told him between laughing fits. 

Sam blushed and smiled at him.

“Nope.  Not just the Clone.  I’m going to kiss you now.  On the cheek, Seb,” Sam smirked as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek.  “It breaks my heart when I hear you say nobody wants you.  Because you need to know how amazing you are.  Sebastian gave us permission to tell you as long as we keep our hands off you.”

“Us?” Kurt asked. 

Puck pulled Sam off the bed by his foot, and Kurt and Sebastian laughed when Sam hit the floor. 

Puck slid into place beside Kurt and smirked at him, “Um, I would be the other part of ‘ _us._ ’”

“ _You are not_ ,” Kurt replied, his voice full of disbelief.

“Oh yes, I am,” Puck replied and he lay down on his back, turning his face towards Kurt.  “You know I’m bi.  _You_ probably knew before I knew.”

Kurt giggled, “Yeah, I think I did.”

“All those times I’ve stared at your ass, _told_ you I was staring at your ass.  All those times I was obsessing over your mouth.  Offering to make out.  Telling you Puckasaurus was ready and waiting.  Did you think that meant nothing?” Puck rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I kind of thought you were just messing with me.  That it was harmless.”

“There is nothing harmless about me, sweetheart.”

Sebastian glared at him over Kurt’s shoulder again. 

“Okay, maybe I should take that part back,” Puck smirked.  “Your man over there just glared some daggers at me.”

Kurt giggled, “So you’re trying to tell me that you want me too?  And that Bas is okay with you telling me this as long as you claim to be harmless?”

“Yes,” Puck smiled at him before looking up at the ceiling.  “Look, I’m not trying to piss Seb off, but I’m going to own up to my shit here.  I’d have sex with you in a second, Kurt.  All you’d have to do is say the word.  And most likely, I’d sleep with you even though you’re in a relationship.  It’s not like Seb and I haven’t done shit like that before.  I just need you to know that you’re important to me.  For more reasons than you’ll ever know.”

“Noah,” Kurt said softly.

Puck turned to look at him again.  “But I totally get that you love him.  And he loves you.  And I’m cool with that because at least this one,” he pointed at Sebastian.  “This one is willing to take care of you.”

“So this is why Bas has been obsessing about you two for weeks.  All this time, this was the reason.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian whispered in his ear.

“Did you know Bas calls you my Cuddle Slut?” Kurt asked Puck, who grinned.

“I like it.  Suits me.  And I’ve heard him call Sam Clone before.  I thought at first he meant Clone Trooper like from Star Wars.”

Kurt giggled, “You would.  Do you still have that Star Wars underwear?”

“How do you know he has Star Wars underwear?” Sebastian growled in his ear.

Puck and Kurt started laughing.  Sam, standing behind Puck, just shrugged his shoulders.

“Because he stayed over once and we passed in the hall.  He was going to the bathroom while I was coming out, just to clarify, Bas,” Kurt replied with amusement in his voice.

Puck pulled Kurt’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.  “Sam and I are going to get out of here now.  But you better never say that you don’t see how someone could want you anywhere I can hear you.  You got it?”

Kurt nodded.

“Good, because if I hear that, I’ll be forced to prove you wrong.”

“Fucking hell.  I’m going to have to fucking transfer to McKinley just to keep an eye on you,” Sebastian muttered, and Kurt giggled again.

Sebastian and Kurt watched the other two leave, and Kurt turned in his arms.  “So that was the idea Nick gave you?  To have them fess up?”

“Yeah.  I wasn’t sure you’d believe it if it was just me telling you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.  Now don’t start thinking that just because the Cuddle Slut and Clone are all over the idea of sleeping with you that I’m going to endorse that.  I do not need two more sons chasing my Firebird.”

“Afraid I’ll let them catch my tail feathers?” Kurt smirked up at him.

“Maybe,” Sebastian winked.  

He stared down at Kurt, and he saw some changes in his face.  Less stress.  Less hurt. 

“I love you,” Sebastian said softly.  “I’m not going to deny that they’ll probably still make me jealous.  But you needed to know that you’re sexy, and beautiful, and so much more than you think you are.  You’re my world, Kurt, and I haven’t felt that way about anybody.  Ever.  And tomorrow, I might smirk at you and call you _gayer than the day is long_ , but just remember that I want you.  I need you.  And when _you_ get all snotty with _me_ tomorrow, I’ll know that you still love me.  And no matter how sarcastic and rude we are with each other, we work.  And I’m not giving that up for anybody.”

“Bas,” Kurt looked up at him.  “I love you.  And I’m really glad to hear you say all those things because I was freaking out there for a few minutes.”

“You were?  Why?”

“Cause for a few minutes there, I seriously thought you were planning a Clone, Meerkat, Cuddle Slut orgy for me.” 

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

Sebastian opened his eyes, glancing around to see how much time they’d lost by napping.  He looked over at the clock, and found it to be close to midnight.  They hadn’t taken a nap, they’d slept for hours. 

Kurt had needed it, and Sebastian looked over at the peaceful expression on his face, so changed from the look of anguish that had been there hours ago. 

He glanced over to find Sam standing by the door, watching them. 

Sebastian looked at him in confusion, and Sam shrugged and walked further into the room. 

“Mercedes and I had another fight.  We broke up.  The ex wants her back, and she can’t get over my confession.  Broke up with me by text.  She didn’t even tell me to my face,” Sam said quietly. 

“I’m sorry.  But you know, when you warned me that if you two broke up you’d come after Kurt, I assumed I’d have at least a few _months_ warning.  Not a few _hours,_ ” Sebastian smirked.

Sam laughed, “He’s not single though.  That was my other requirement.”

Sebastian nodded, “I know.  I remember.”

“How is he?” Sam whispered as he stared at Kurt.

“We talked more about it while you and Puck were gone.  Right now, I think he’s more pissed than anything.  He said some things to Blaine too, told him he’s not getting me,” Sebastian reached out and brushed the back of his hand over Kurt’s jaw. 

“I know you don’t really want to hear this, but God, he’s beautiful,” Sam said softly as he watched Kurt.  “I mean, I know you think so too, but you probably don’t want to hear _me_ say it,” Sam chuckled.

“He is, but sometimes I think he even doubts that.  And some of that insecurity stems from me.  Because I had to be an idiot and call him things like Gay-Face,” Sebastian glanced over at Kurt and sighed, angry at himself for being so short-sighted.

“Puck’s always done stuff like that too, so it’s not just you,” Sam sat at the foot of Kurt’s bed and pulled his knees up. 

“Still.  I get that he and I started out like that, and he said things about me and I said things about him.  And if I’d known that the insecurity was already there, I wouldn’t have made it worse.  Or maybe I would have.  It’s possible I would have said it _just_ to make it worse.  _Then_ ,” Sebastian hated to admit it, but it did sound exactly like something he would have done before.

“People who were his _friends_ have also said other things that were worse than what you said.”

“Kurt told me about that,” Sebastian smiled sadly.  “About Puck’s stuff too.”

“Kurt’s remarkably tolerant with people.  More than he should be,” Sam said softly.

“Yes, he is.  It worries me,” Sebastian replied.

“Why?”

“I wonder if he’s too tolerant of me, for one.  He’s crazy about you, you know.  _You_ are the person _he_ considers the most tolerant person he’s ever met,” Sebastian glared mildly at Sam.

“You sound like that’s a punishable offense,” Sam smirked.

“Maybe it is,” Sebastian winked.

“He’s wrong though.  I’ve done some things I don’t like.  I didn’t fight for him.  I should have confronted him about the duet.  Made him stick with me.  But I was too concerned with being popular.”

“He probably figured he was protecting you,” Sebastian smiled down at Kurt.

Sam laughed softly, “That sounds like my Kurt.”

“Your Kurt?” Sebastian lifted an eyebrow.

“In some ways, he _is_ my Kurt.  I have a lot of regrets about how things went with him.”

“Like?” Sebastian prompted.

“I never kissed him.  That’s one.”

“Why not?”

“Stupid reasons.  You know how there’s this one thing you did, or didn’t do, at some point in the past, and it’s something you regret?”

“Kind of,” Sebastian said softly. 

“Right now, he’s mine.  Well, he’s not a _thing_ I didn’t _do_ , but you get what I mean.”

Sebastian nodded, and they both looked over at Kurt. 

“I get it,” Sebastian whispered.

“You two talk too much,” Kurt murmured, eyes closed. 

Sam flashed Sebastian a grin, and Sebastian turned to look at Kurt, “You awake?”

“What are you two doing?” Kurt asked softly and rubbed his eyes. 

“We’ve been talking about you,” Sebastian pulled Kurt closer to him, towards the middle of the bed. 

Sam slipped in beside Kurt on the bed, and Kurt’s eyebrow rose as he slid his glance back and forth between them.  “Why do I feel like I’m being stalked by two predators?”

“Because you are,” Sebastian smirked down at him.  “Sam’s got something to ask you.”

Sam looked at Sebastian, who nodded slightly, and he turned Kurt’s face towards him.  “Hey.”

Kurt looked at him, still drowsy, his head turned slightly away from Sebastian. “What?”

“Can I kiss you?  Seb is okay with it right now.”

“Bas?” Kurt murmured almost inaudibly, as if he didn’t comprehend Sam’s question.

“While I don’t normally share, I think Clone here needs some closure.  We’ll explain later.”

“Sam?” Kurt turned his head again, looking back and forth between them, and Sebastian slid closer to him, pulling Kurt so that his back was flush up against Sebastian’s torso.  “Bas?  I’m really sleepy.  I’m dreaming this right?  That’s what’s going on right?” Kurt yawned. 

“No, baby,” Sebastian whispered into his ear.  “Wake up so you can tell Sam that you want him to kiss you.  Can’t have him taking advantage of my baby.”

Sam grinned at him and looked down at Kurt, “Hey.”

Kurt yawned again, and he rubbed his eyes again.  He turned to face Sebastian, and when he opened his eyes again, they widened.

“What the hell is going on?” Kurt asked in confusion, although he seemed more awake now.

“Your Clone wants to know if he can kiss you.”

“What?”

“You really were out, weren’t you?” Sam whispered down at him, and Sebastian felt that flare of jealousy start again. 

“Did you say kiss me?” Kurt looked up and Sam and then over to Sebastian.

“Yes.  Can I?”

“Why?”

“Because it’s one thing I regret not doing last year.  I know you’re with Sebastian.  But I regret not seeing what we could have had last year.”

“Sebastian?”

“I gave my tentative permission.  I don’t _like_ it.  But he’s your Clone.”

“Sebastian? You gave _permission_?”

“Yes.  Don’t ask.  I’m lowering my guard on this, and I don’t have to be happy about it,” Sebastian smiled and whispered into his ear.  “If you want to do it, do it.  I won’t stop you.  I can’t say I won’t be jealous, and there’s a good chance I might fuck you senseless afterwards so you can’t think about it anymore.”

Kurt’s eyes darkened and he smiled up at Sebastian. “That’s kind of an incentive, rather than a deterrent.  You realize that right?”

“Fuck,” Sam muttered off to the side. 

“Realize now that you’ll lose this particular fight?” Sebastian smirked.

“No, it’s just that he sounds really hot when his voice drops low like that,” Sam shot back. 

Kurt looked up at Sam, “Okay.  You can.”

Sam lowered his head, and he slid one hand along Kurt’s jawline, the other arm supporting his body as he leaned over Kurt.  He pressed his lips to Kurt’s, and Sebastian watched as Sam slanted his head to get more access to Kurt’s mouth. 

Kurt groaned, and the sound both tortured Sebastian, and turned him on just a little bit.  He watched as Kurt reacted, almost instinctively, to the kiss.  Kurt’s head lifted, and he opened his mouth to let Sam’s tongue inside, and Sebastian closed his eyes with a groan, trying to avoid watching while simultaneously wondering how much farther Clone would try to take this.

When he opened them, Kurt’s hands were cupping Sam’s face, and Sam’s right hand had slid down, pulling Kurt’s leg up and over his own.  Sebastian admired the sheer bravery Sam had to do that with Sebastian right beside him on the bed.

But of course, kissing Kurt tended to make _him_ forget about things as well, so he couldn’t exactly blame the guy.  He didn’t have to like Sam’s familiarity though.

But if that hand slid any closer to Kurt’s cock, Sebastian would have to have words with Clone.

“God, you taste amazing,” Sam murmured against Kurt’s mouth. 

“Seriously, Clone?” Sebastian muttered. 

Kurt was writhing beneath Sam’s hands and mouth, and Sebastian was getting a headache just thinking about how far his Firebird was willing to let this kiss go. 

Sam continued the kiss, pulling Kurt’s lower lip into his mouth, biting at it, and Kurt moaned again in response.  And that damned hand inched closer and closer to Kurt’s cock. 

“Clone,” Sebastian interrupted, but he was ignored. 

Sam’s hand slid across Kurt’s abdomen, his fingers inching their way under Kurt’s shirt.  It was a good thing Kurt had fallen asleep in his clothes, or there would already be issues. 

“Clone,” Sebastian repeated more firmly, ignored again.

When Sam’s hand slid into the waistband of Kurt’s jeans, Sebastian sat up abruptly. 

“ _Clone!_ ”

 

 

“ _Clone!_ ”

Kurt woke up to find Sebastian sitting up in bed, breathing heavily and shaking slightly. 

“Did you just shout Clone?” Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked up at Sebastian. 

“ _Fuck_.”

“That’s not a yes or no, but I’ll assume yes.  You were dreaming about Sam?  Should I be worried?” Kurt grinned and pulled Sebastian down towards him.

“I think I should be worried, actually,” Sebastian slammed his mouth down on Kurt’s. 

Sebastian took over the kiss quickly, sliding their open mouths together before nipping at Kurt’s lower lip.  Kurt smiled against his mouth, but Sebastian took advantage, slipping his tongue inside, and devouring his mouth slowly.

When Sebastian pulled away, obviously hesitant, Kurt smiled up at him, “What were you doing to Clone in the dream?”

Sebastian laughed, “You think I was doing Sam in the dream?  Far from it, Firebird.”

“What was it then?” Kurt tilted his head in confusion.  

“Sam was trying to do _you_.  And you and I _let_ him kiss you.  But then he was going back for more, and you were letting him, and _I_ was letting him, and it was just a very bad dream,” Sebastian sounded petulant, and he looked extremely disturbed. 

Sebastian slid his mouth over Kurt’s and he slipped his tongue inside again, licking into Kurt’s mouth, as if he was trying to drive out the taste of a kiss Kurt hadn’t even actually received from Sam. 

“Okay, slow down,” Kurt murmured against his mouth.  “Tell me what happened in it.”

Sebastian sighed.  “Clone and I were talking, and he said a regret of his was that he’d never kissed you.  And so he and I kind of communicated silently, and I apparently gave him permission to kiss you as long as you wanted it.  And you seemed to want it pretty bad.  Then his hands starting roaming, and you weren’t stopping him.  And I wasn’t stopping him either.”

“Why are you glaring at me?  It was _your_ brain who conjured that scenario.  Not mine,” Kurt laughed.

“I’m not glaring,” Sebastian glared again.

“Right.  That face is _so_ not a glare.  If you say so,” Kurt slipped out of Sebastian’s arms and got up, standing by the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. 

“What are you doing?”

Kurt looked at him and rolled his eyes.  It was quite obvious what he was doing.  He was undressing. 

“We slept too long, but it’s bedtime now.  And I don’t know about you, but there a few things we can do right now that involve this bed and _not_ sleeping.”

Kurt grinned when Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly, and the gorgeous green in them darkened a little.  He licked his lips and crawled across the bed towards Kurt. 

“Oh really?” Sebastian sat back down on the bed with his legs on either side of Kurt.  “Show me,” Sebastian looked up at Kurt.  His voice was husky again, like it always turned when he was aroused.

“That was quick.”

“Good motivation.  Now take that off,” Sebastian glared at the shirt Kurt had opened but not removed. 

“So impatient,” Kurt murmured as he slid his hand across Sebastian’s cheek.  “So you’re feeling unsure about me and Sam huh?”

Sebastian frowned.  “This is really not the time to talk about that.”

“I think this is the perfect time.  Not to talk.  But to deal with the issues.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m going to get undressed, and then you can do whatever you want to show me I belong to you.  _Mark me_ if you need to.  I already know I’m yours.  _You_ seem to be the one with the problem with it.  So _do_ something about it,” Kurt smiled down at him and slipped out of his shirt.

Kurt began unbuttoning his jeans, ones he shouldn’t have fallen asleep in because they tended to cut off circulation when he did, unzipping and leaving the fly draped open.   

Sebastian leaned his forehead against Kurt’s stomach, “Jesus, you should really not say shit like that.”

“Why not?  It’s the truth.  I _will_ let you do whatever you want,” Kurt shrugged. 

Sebastian looked up at him, “What if I want to tie you up?”

“Use my older scarves to do it.  Handcuffs chafe too much,” Kurt winked.

Sebastian brushed his lips against Kurt’s stomach, “What if I want to try breaking you again?  You won the last time.  You _said_ I broke you, but you really broke me, and you were just humoring me.”

Kurt laughed.  “If you want to break me, you have to do it without me just giving up.  It’ll lessen your satisfaction if I just let you win.”

Sebastian slid his hands over Kurt’s sides, and Kurt leaned his head back, closing his eyes. 

It always felt so good when Sebastian touched him.  His hands were not quite as soft as Kurt’s, but the calluses on his hands, from sports, were so coarse that Kurt’s skin responded ever more.  He could tell Sebastian was trying to make his touch softer, but the strength behind his touch was just as arousing. 

Kurt gasped when he felt Sebastian’s mouth against his skin again, just above his navel.  Sebastian tugged on his jeans, pulling them low.  Kurt looked down, and Sebastian had pulled them just low enough to get access to his hipbones, which were points of weakness for Sebastian.

Kurt watched as Sebastian stroked his left hipbone with his thumb, before he lowered his mouth and licked a stripe right over the slight ridge. 

He ran his hand through Sebastian’s hair just over his temple, and he watched Sebastian suck at his hip, intent on making the first mark there, his favorite place on Kurt’s body. 

“God you’re so gorgeous,” Kurt whispered.  “I love when you do that.  I love _watching_ you mark me.  It’s really sexy knowing that you want to claim me like this.”

Sebastian growled against him, and Kurt grinned, pulling gently at Sebastian’s hair.

He nipped at Kurt’s hip, and the scraping of his teeth set Kurt’s nerve endings on fire.  Sebastian licked and sucked in the same spot, while the thumb of his other hand rubbed lightly across Kurt’s other hip.

“You should get a tattoo right here,” Sebastian mouthed at his skin as he spoke.

“Of what?” Kurt wasn’t keen on tattoos, but he’d humor Bas long enough to find out what kind. 

“A bird of course.  One with flames,” Sebastian murmured as he began sucking again.

“A Firebird, huh?” Kurt closed his eyes and laughed. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian murmured and kept going, brushing his mouth across Kurt’s stomach to the other hip.

“Bas,” Kurt whispered.

“Yeah baby?” Sebastian sucked at the other hip, deeply enough to make another hickey on him, and Kurt smiled down at him. 

“You done marking me?”

“No,” Sebastian muttered before sucking again.  “What part of your body is he most likely to see?”

“You’re awful,” Kurt grinned.  “He doesn’t get to see anything, remember?  Lots of layers?”

“Fuck.  How can I mark you where he’ll see while also preventing him from seeing you naked?”

“This sounds like a problem that may not have a solution,” Kurt replied with amusement.

“You’re not helping.” The look Sebastian gave him was _that one_. 

“I want you to hear something.  Another song I heard that makes me think of us.  Well you.”  

Kurt pulled out of his embrace and walked over to the computer, pulling up his music files.  He scrolled until he found what he was looking for, and he hit shuffle before clicking on the song.  So that the music would continue even when he went back to the bed.  The song was country music, a genre that he didn’t always appreciate, but this particular group talked to him like none of the others in the genre did. 

He’d just conveniently forget to mention to Sebastian that it had been Sam who had introduced Kurt to the group in the first place.

Yeah, it was probably best if they didn’t go there. 

He paused the song long enough to turn the speakers up, and then he clicked again to restart it, and the song began to play. 

_When you light those candles, up there on that mantle, setting the mood.  Well, I just lie there staring, silently preparing to love on you.  Well, I can feel the heat from across the room.  Ain’t it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do?_

Sebastian listened to the song, and Kurt watched his eyes soften. 

Kurt crawled across the bed as the chorus came, and he lowered his voice to match the tone of the lead singer’s. 

“ _I melt every time you look at me that way.  It never fails, anytime, anyplace.  This burn in me is the coolest thing I’ve ever felt.  I melt,_ ” Kurt elongated the last word, as the singer did. 

Kurt smiled at Sebastian and crawled over him as he relaxed back on the bed. 

“ _Don't know how you do it.  I love the way I lose it, every time.  What’s even better is knowing that forever you're all mine.  The closer you get, the more my body aches.  One little stare from you is all it takes,_ ” Kurt sang softly. 

Sebastian slid a hand through Kurt’s hair, and Kurt leaned forward to kiss him between lyrics. 

“ _I melt every time you look at me that way.  It never fails, anytime, anyplace.  This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt.  I melt_.”

“Get those jeans off,” Sebastian muttered.

“That was quite possibly the most romantic reply to a serenade I’ve ever heard,” Kurt snorted and replied sarcastically.

“Pardon me.  How about _get the fucking jeans off now_?” Sebastian corrected as he got off the bed.

Kurt snorted again, and he reached into the drawer beside the bed for the lube.  He pulled his jeans off and threw them to the side, and he watched as Sebastian undressed in front of him. 

Sebastian’s long and lean body was gorgeous, and Kurt would never tire of looking at him.  When Sebastian reached into the drawer for a condom, Kurt stepped forward and removed it from his hand.  Silently, he opened the drawer, and he put the condom back inside.

“Kurt?” Sebastian’s voice was full of confusion. 

He thought they weren’t going to have sex, Kurt realized with a soft laugh. 

Kurt stepped forward and slid his hands down Sebastian’s arms.  He leaned forward and kissed him, and then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I can't do many other first times with you. But this, this we can do.  Nobody has ever come inside me before, and I want the first to be you."

“Are you sure about this?” Sebastian’s voice was hesitant, a sound Kurt didn’t hear often from him. 

“Yes.  I got the results of my test back, and they were negative, like I figured.  You’ve already been tested, and I figure that if I asked, you’d probably let me see the results myself right?”

Sebastian nodded silently.

“Okay then.  You’ve never lied to me before.  And you would have no reason to lie to me about this.  I want this.  For myself.  For you.”

“You’re doing this because of my Sam issues,” Sebastian replied.

“No, I’m doing this because _I want_ to do this.  Because I want to feel you coming inside me.  Because I want _that_ first of my life to be with _you_.   Any other reason is moot.  I’m making a decision to have this with you.  So do you want it with me?  Do you want to be the first that’s ever done that with me?”

“God, yes,” Sebastian murmured and kissed him, pulling him down onto the bed. 

Kurt landed on top of Sebastian, but he turned them, pressing Kurt into the mattress. 

Sebastian wasted no time on foreplay, and Kurt didn’t want him to do so.  He lubed his fingers and began working on opening Kurt up immediately.  Sebastian spread his legs, and he dipped his head to suck on Kurt’s skin again, below his navel, on his thigh, everywhere his mouth could reach while his fingers pressed inside Kurt. 

Kurt arched his back as Sebastian pushed one finger inside, deeply and almost roughly.  He didn’t complain, because he’d been asking Sebastian to stop being so careful with him all along. 

He wanted it hard.  Wanted it fast. 

Wanted Sebastian to just take him and stop being so damn careful about hurting him.  He wanted Sebastian to break him, no matter how much he protested it to his boyfriend’s face. 

Sebastian spent long frustrating moments preparing him, slipping two, and then three fingers inside.  Kurt moaned and begged, and Sebastian grinned shamelessly above him. 

“Bas, please,” Kurt begged, pulling his head down for a soft but determined kiss.  “I want you.”

“I want you too baby,” Sebastian said softly.

“Then come on,” Kurt bitched.

“God I love it when you bitch at me during sex.  So fucking hot.”

Sebastian’s fingers found Kurt’s prostate, and Kurt arched off the bed, a scream coming from him.  It had come out of nowhere, and Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“About fucking time,” Sebastian crowed.  “You finally fucking screamed.”

“Please, Bas.”

“God, if I’d known that taking you fast would do it…” Sebastian stopped talking when he found Kurt’s prostate again, and Kurt shouted his name. 

Sebastian grinned again, and he pulled his fingers out abruptly.

“That’s enough.”

Kurt watched as he applied more lube to his cock, and Kurt smiled at him when he saw Sebastian’s hands shaking.  “Baby?”

“Shut up,” Sebastian glared, “I don’t want to hear it.”

“I know.  You’re a fucking bad ass who can have any guy on the planet.  A little thing like this isn’t going to intimidate you,” Kurt smirked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and slid his cock inside, and Kurt threw his head back into the pillow, “Oh my god, yes please.”

“You like that?”

“Oh god.  You feel amazing,” Kurt murmured.  “Fuck me.”

Sebastian pulled out slowly, and Kurt moaned at the tugging sensation of his withdrawal.  Sebastian’s eyes were closed, and he was biting his lower lip. 

“How does it feel for you?”

“So fucking tight, but you’re always tight.  So hot.”

Sebastian slipped out again, and Kurt moaned at the loss.  He lubed his own hand and began pulling at his own cock, working himself, sliding up and down in tandem with Sebastian’s demanding thrusts. 

Sebastian pulled out slowly and stopped, looking down at Kurt with a smile.  Then he slammed back inside, and Kurt arched his back again, uttering a soft scream at the sudden invasion. 

Kurt moaned when Sebastian continued thrusting, his hips snapping back and forth quickly and roughly, his fingers gripping Kurt’s hips tightly to pull him in with every deep thrust.  He continued in this pattern, changing his position slightly with nearly every thrust, and not stopping until he could hit Kurt’s prostate with each thrust.  Kurt’s body tensed with each invasion, and he stopped trying to silence himself. 

He was probably muttering incoherently, but he didn’t care.  Sebastian was fucking him like he’d never done before.  So fast.  So hard.  His cock so full and so slick inside him.  Kurt didn’t bother to hold back his screams, and he begged and pleaded shamelessly for Sebastian to never stop. 

Kurt’s orgasm hit him suddenly, spurting all over his own hand and his stomach.  He continued to palm himself as Sebastian continued thrusting, and with another hard thrust, Sebastian shouted, and he finally came, his release deep inside Kurt.

Kurt moaned, and he lay back against the pillow.  Sebastian was still, eyes closed, his cock still inside.  He stroked Kurt’s hips and thighs with his hands, and he sat back on his heels. 

Sebastian’s skin was covered in a sheen of perspiration, and when Kurt looked at his own arms and stomach, he realized that so was he. 

His orgasm had never come this fast.  Or been this intense.  Or been this absolutely incredible. 

This had been what he’d waited for, all this time Sebastian had hesitated for fear of hurting him.  He’d wanted it like this, and it had only taken giving Sebastian something nobody else had ever gotten from him.  Kurt winced a little when Sebastian changed his position.

Kurt watched as he stared down where they were still connected, where he was still inside Kurt, and he watched Sebastian smile slowly. 

“I broke you,” Sebastian said smugly.


	43. Chapter 43

After Kurt had escaped to the bathroom to clean up and had settled himself back onto the bed, he looked at Sebastian with a smile. 

“Okay, now sit up for a minute because I have some things to say to you,” Kurt sat up in bed, pulling the covers over him and sitting crossed-legged facing Sebastian. 

“That sounds ominous.”

“Well, I would have dealt with this before had I known you have insecurity about Sam.  But also, I didn’t even really know how to word this.  But I was thinking about what Sam and Noah said earlier.  And at first, I didn’t know how to deal with it.  There was something about it nagging at me, but I figured that out now.  And this is as good a time as any to explain this to you.”

“Okay,” Sebastian settled down into the blankets and smirked up.  “Go for it.”

“Okay, this is going to be long-winded, and it will most likely be whiny and judgmental and all those things people hate about me,” Kurt smiled softly.

“Good to know.  My bitch is coming out?”

“Probably.  Now shush.”

“Oh yeah, Bitch is coming out,” Sebastian smirked at him. 

“First of all, I love that you want me to know how other people see me, and I love that you wanted them to confess to me that they’re attracted to me.  I adore that you were so concerned about my insecurity that you even went to Jeff and Nick for advice.  I absolutely love that you did those things.”

“I feel a bitching out coming,” Sebastian interrupted.

“No.  No bitching out.  I just want you to know that, deep down, I still don’t accept it.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian groaned.

“Let me finish.  I figured this out during the times we weren’t really doing anything but drowsing here on the bed, right before we fell asleep.  I have reasons for this, and I want you to hear them.”

“Okay, go on.”

“First of all, I am most likely the most insecure person you will ever find.  But only about my looks.  I’m confident when it comes to my voice and my personality.  I love that I’m bitchy, even when I hate that I can be judgmental.  I love my choice in clothes, and I refuse to change those for anyone, even though I have done that very thing twice in my life.  For my father.  And for you.  The foray into dressing like a confused bisexual slash straight trucker in sophomore year.   And when I dressed in more masculine clothes for you.  Even when you asked me to wear my regular clothes, I chose not to.  Because I was trying to prove a point to you, and to myself.  Just like I was trying to do with my father and myself during my horrid trucker phase.  I’ve worn corsets to school.  I’ve worn skirts to school.  I wore a kilt to prom.  I’m completely fearless when it comes to my clothes.  And my favorite saying is that fashion has no gender.  That’s because fashion is my armor.”

Sebastian reached out and held his hand, pulling it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it.

“My layers are my armor against everything.  I know this.  I’ve always needed them, and at least, when I wore a skirt to school, I knew why I was getting thrown in a dumpster.  I knew why I was getting the looks.  I knew why I was being targeted.  I could look at it as not being tormented for being gay, but for trying to dress in a way they didn’t like.  For sending a special little _fuck you_ to the jocks.  I accepted that they were going to do that to me.  But when I started making more friends, and those friends still treated me like my sexuality was contagious, that’s when the layers started not being enough.  That’s when I started refusing to let people touch me.”

“Firebird,” Sebastian sighed. 

“This has a point, I promise you.  And it all goes back to Sam and your crazy idea that I’ll leave you for him.  But I need to get this out so you can stop obsessing about this shit, okay?”

“Okay,” Sebastian laughed.

“I brushed off physical touches from Finn because of how he is sometimes.  He’s improving, and I really think he’s going to get to a point one day where he doesn’t automatically think ‘ _Eww_ ” when he thinks about sexualities other than his own.  It might take a while, but he’ll get there.  But he was the first person to send me the message that I could never be enough because I wasn’t a girl.  And I get that.  I _completely understand_ that because _he’s straight_ , and I don’t blame him for that.  Rachel once told me that I would never be on his radar because I was the wrong gender.  And she was right, even if it was hurtful, and it was a truth I needed to hear.  At the time, it was just another thing for me to hate Rachel for, and I could write it off as part of her competitive nature.”

“Come here, talk to me the way I like,” Sebastian pulled him down onto the bed, assuming the ‘ _position_ ’ he loved so much, and Kurt sighed against him. 

“The point of telling you that is that I don’t think I could ever be with someone who is bisexual, and that’s something about myself that I don’t like.  It’s judgmental, and I know that it could be considered discriminating.  But it’s the truth for me.  And it’s not because I don’t believe in bisexuality.  I do believe in it, but I’ve been hurt by it way too many times.  Not intentionally by the people involved.  But hurt nonetheless.”

“Tell me.”

“Okay, let’s start with Noah.  Yes, he bullied me because he considered me a loser, and not officially because I was gay.  He never considered me contagious, and he’d sling his arm around me, but it was right before I’d go ass first into the dumpster.  And he still considered the word ‘gay’ as an insult about things.  When I helped the football team win their only game, Puck called us the ‘ _big gay team of dancing gays_ ’ right before we went out.  He hated that the Coach made them all dance something that I taught them.  Something gay.  So while he says he never bullied me because I was gay, he still sent me mixed messages,” Kurt stopped to get more comfortable at Sebastian’s side. 

“Go on.”

“And when he came on to me, it wasn’t until I became a Cheerio.  But I wasn’t worth his time and attention before.  Those are Noah’s issues, and I can’t really criticize him for those because he’s still working on them.  I really care about him, and I’d do anything to make him stop hurting.  In some ways I even love him, but in the same way I love Finn.  Noah needs me, and I know that.  He’s improving too.  He hardly ever uses ‘ _gay_ ’ as an insult now, and he’s open about flirting with me.  But when he does, my first thought is ‘ _where were you when I needed you?_ ’  Where was he when I needed someone to tell me that I wasn’t contagious, that I wasn’t the most unattractive person on the planet?  If he wanted me, even back then, why wasn’t it worth trying?  He tried a relationship with Lauren.  He tried with Quinn.”

Sebastian pulled him closer and sighed.

“But he never tried to be with me, and yes, I take responsibility for that too because I did turn him down.  But in one breath he’d tell me how sexy I was, and in the next breath he’d say the same thing to the female Cheerio beside me.  And he never took the time to stop and find out if I was worth the same effort that Quinn was.  Or that Lauren was.  I’m there for him when he needs me, but when I needed him, he just wasn’t there.  I’m not even counting the stuff with David, because he’d just gotten out of juvie, so he couldn’t do anything about David.  But I needed him long before that too.  But he was off, making things work in his heterosexual relationships.  I can’t blame him for that because he was coming to terms with himself on his own, just as I was.  But it doesn’t change how I feel about it.  So when he sits there and says ‘ _I’d sleep with you_ ,’ it’s nice to hear, and I do believe him.  But it makes me think ‘ _Okay, if so, why wasn’t that enough for you?_ ’”

“Okay, I can actually understand that point of view, but Sam’s different,” Sebastian argued.

“In some ways, yes.  In some, no.  It was my fault we didn’t sing together because I let Finn get to me, and I broke off the duet.  But at that point, it was _just_ a duet.  He paired up with Quinn and called her the best partner he could ever have, and he was just _with_ Quinn.  If he felt anything for me at that time in his life, then he hid it very well.  He never told me, and I wasn’t about to admit to being attracted to him because of the Finn situation.  I wasn’t about to come on to another straight jock and have it blow up in my face again.  I had _reasons_ for not pursuing him.”

“I get that.  Even though I still think Finn has some fluidity that he won’t own up to.”

“That’s _his_ problem then,” Kurt laughed.  “But back to Sam.  If he really wanted me, he either didn’t pursue me because of the bullying thing or because he just preferred to be with girls.  It’s not like he didn’t know my sexuality, like it was about him.  He didn’t have to question whether approaching me would be inappropriate because I might not be gay.  He knew I was.  And even though he knew he wanted me at the time, he still chose to be with girls.  Quinn, Santana.  And now Mercedes.  And now he considers me a ‘ _what could have been_.’”

“Yeah, I get that too.”

“I love Sam, and in slightly different ways than I love Noah and Finn.  And that’s because Sam has always been accepting of me, in ways that Finn and Noah are still struggling with.  And I can’t in good conscience blame Sam for Quinn or Santana or Mercedes because they were his choices.  And it comes down to a simple truth.  He picked them.  But _didn’t_ pick me.  I was still second choice to girls.  He is still the most accepting person, and maybe he’s struggling to accept himself.  I don’t know.  I do know I adore him, and maybe it’s not fair to feel this way about his confession.”

“You don’t have to apologize for how you feel about things, Firebird.”

“It’s like there’s this pyramid of issues for me,” Kurt gestured in the air with his hands.  “Finn is at the bottom.  Noah’s stuff is piled on top of Finn’s.  Sam’s is piled on top of Noah’s.  My Dave issues are there, too, just kind of covering up all the others.  But my Blaine issues.  They are so extensive that they fill in nearly every empty part of the fucking pyramid, and they seep lower, down to the bottom, into the cracks where the issues from the other guys don’t show up.  And I feel like they seep so far down that I’ll never get them out.  And honestly the issues with Blaine even began as a ‘ _choosing a girl over me_ ’ thing too, despite the fact that, to use your favorite description, he is as gay as the day is long.”

“That Rachel kiss thing,” Sebastian said quietly.

“Yes.  I’d spent two years feeling like I’d never be enough for anybody.  And that there would always be someone I wanted who would choose a girl before he chose me.  Then I met Blaine, and I thought, ‘ _Hey, he’s gay.  It won’t happen this time_.’  And yet, _it still did_.  I was still not enough for him.  And even after he figured out he really was gay, I was _still_ not enough for him.  And now that I know how he really felt about me, this entire relationship, it makes it worse.  Because at least then, I was comfortable with the thought that while he might not be as attracted to me as he was to you, or Jeremiah, at least he still wanted me.  But to find out that he didn’t?  That he’d essentially decided I was nothing more to him than a friend.  A pseudo-brother?  It’s not only filled up my pyramid of issues, but it’s spilled out of the pyramid.  And I don’t know how to stop it.”

“I bet I helped when I came swooping in and decided I’d have Blaine,” Sebastian sneered at himself. 

Kurt laughed, “Well it didn’t make me feel great, but it was also a situation where I said ‘ _of course he wants Blaine_ ’ because that’s the message I’m sent all the time.  It made sense to me that you’d want Blaine rather than me.  It would have shocked me to the core if you’d started flirting with me rather than Blaine.  And I wouldn’t have believed a word of it if you had.  And to be honest, if you had flirted with me, Blaine’s response would have been to flirt with you so he could _straighten out your priorities_.  He probably _would_ have had sex with you.  He said that listening to what I told him made him think that if it hadn’t been David it would have been someone else.”

Sebastian frowned a little at that.  “Listen.  I’ve never denied that I was an idiot over that.  If I had slept with him, it would have been to have sex and then drop him.  You already know he’s the type I would pick up, fuck and then leave.  Every guy I’ve picked up at Scandal’s and other clubs has been the type that I can drop without hesitation.  Those weren’t dangerous to me.  Those guys were easy lays, and you already know that’s the life I lived in France.  A friend who kind of mentored me in France taught me the importance of not loving who you fuck.  Because it stops being fucking.  It starts being something you can’t live without with a person you can’t _be_ without.”

“I want to be that person for you,” Kurt pulled out of his arms and straddled Sebastian, staring down at him.  “I want so badly to be that person you can’t be without and the sex that’s not just fucking anymore.  But even more than that, I want you to have that in your life, even if I’m _not_ that person for you.  I want that more than anything I want for myself, to be honest.  Remember when we talked about how our lives would be different if certain things had or hadn’t happened?”

Sebastian nodded and threaded his hand in Kurt’s hair.

“I often wonder where I’d be right now if it _had_ been you he slept with.  If you’d been the one in David’s position.  If he’d given in to you and that was the reason we broke up.  And I came to a conclusion last night.  After we talked, and after Sam and Noah said what they did.”

“Yeah?  What was your conclusion?”

“That I wouldn’t have made it.  That it would have been too much.  Too big of a fight for me to handle on my own.  I was so tired of fighting for that relationship.  I was so tired of changing myself to keep him in line.  So tired of needing all that armor all the time.  And you always knew how to get through that damn armor.  You can and you have always been able to chink away at it, and I always hated you for that.  But now, I _need_ you for that reason.  And if you’d been the one with Blaine, you wouldn’t have been there to back me up.  Nobody is strong enough for me but you.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian’s voice caught, and he pulled Kurt down, eliciting a slight huffing sound when Kurt literally landed on top of him. 

“Wait, before you start kissing me again, let me finish.”

“My god, you talk so fucking much.”

Kurt snorted.  “Hush.  I’m pouring out my heart here so that you’ll stop worrying about Sam.  Or Noah.  Or David.  Or even Blaine if you’re still worried about him.”

“Go on,” Sebastian smirked.

"Blaine wanted to make me something I wasn't. He wanted someone that he could always feel was less than him.  Someone that, no matter what, he would always be better than.  Dave is the opposite.  He's spent his time thinking that he's never good enough.   And when I turned him down, without telling him the right reasons for turning him down, it just got worse.  He’s so focused on our history that he can’t focus on how good he can be without any help from me at all.  But you.  You do neither. You realize things about me that are strong where you are weak. And you point out ways I'm weak where you are stronger. And that's what makes you important to me.  It’s what makes you my _‘person I can’t be without and the sex that’s not fucking anymore’_.

Sebastian sighed, “I love you.  I know I’ve told you before, but I think I need to say that more often.  You are nothing like anybody I’ve ever had in my life.  And I really wish I’d taken my head out of my ass a long time ago.”

Kurt snorted and kissed him.   

“Even if you had, even if you’d walked up to me in the Lima Bean and told me you wanted me, I wouldn’t have believed you at the time.  I wouldn’t have gone out with you.  And it had nothing to do with me not thinking you’re gorgeous.  It was me.  And you are the one person who’s never lied to me.  So when you tell me you want me, _I believe it_.  I might still wonder why at times.  But I _do_ believe you.”

“Good.”

“I love you too.  So stop with the insecurity before I screw Sam in front of you just to piss you off.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and laughed, “Oh my god.  That’ll be my next nightmare.  I guarantee it.”

“Can I ask you something else?  Something else I have been wondering about?”

“Of course, Firebird.”

“Do you think I’m selfish?”

“That is a loaded question.  But no.  Why?”

“I think sometimes that I’m doing to you what Blaine did to me.”

One of Sebastian’s eyebrows lifted, “What exactly are you doing?”

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “Always bottoming.  I never even asked you what you wanted.  I know I was drunk when I told you I wanted to bottom for you.  And every time we have sex, that’s how it goes.  I wonder if you’re not getting something you want just because you think that it’s what I want.  I really don’t want to be selfish.  I don’t want you to feel like I’m being too demanding just because I finally really get how amazing bottoming is and can’t imagine not feeling you inside me….”

Sebastian kissed him abruptly and pulled back.  He didn’t look angry.  He just looked like he really needed to shut Kurt up and his first thought had been to kiss him.

“I always do that, don’t I?  Ramble I mean.”

“Okay, listen up.  I don’t think you’re being selfish.  I do love topping.  And I especially love topping when we make love,” Sebastian turned on his side to look at Kurt.  “I’d do that forever if that’s the way you wanted it.  Because being inside you is just fucking incredible.”

Sebastian reached out a hand to stroke Kurt’s cheek, and Kurt melted. 

“Go on,” Kurt whispered. 

“That’s it.  If you want to top me sometime, we can do that.  I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.  I’ve thought about it quite often.  And as much as I hate to admit it, I have lots of experience with both.”

“Stop,” Kurt pressed two fingers to his mouth.  “Don’t talk like that.”

“Why?”

“Because I was an asshole about that with the snide comments about you being slutty.  There’s nothing wrong with loving sex.  I happen to love it with you and I never loved it with Blaine.  I liked it.  I think I was good at it, and I know Blaine said he loved it when I topped.  But I never felt this need to be with him the way I feel it with you.  I never wanted anybody as much as I want you.  I love having sex with you, and I want to do it frequently.  Like, the ‘ _just_ _look at you and want to jump you’_ kind of frequently.”

Sebastian laughed, “Well good.  The feeling’s mutual there.  I’m not apologizing for my past.  Well, maybe I am a little.  But I’m just saying that I do have my preferences.  I have bottomed, but I do prefer to top.  But I’m not opposed to bottoming if you’d like to experiment with me.”

“So you aren’t against topping all the time, if I only wanted to bottom?”

“No.  When I think about us together, or have dreams about us, you’re always bottoming.  I’m always inside you, making you scream.  It’s something I’ve decided is going to be a daily goal.  Or at least every other day if we can’t get at each other every day.”

Kurt giggled against his shoulder.  “This sounds like a very good goal to me.”

“I thought you might appreciate it.”

 

 

“I think we should hang out with your friends,” Chandler said at dinner with Dave and his father.

Paul’s eyebrow lifted, and he turned to watch his son with a slight smirk on his face.

“Umm.  Which friends?” Dave swallowed nervously.

“Oh I think we need to hang out with Kurt and Sebastian more often.  I should get to know Kurt, don’t you think?  And I like Santana and Britt.  Blaine not so much.  I can do without social interaction with him.  But we’re always together, and I don’t have that many friends here.  And you don’t hang out with people at your school.  So I think we need to hang out more with them.  Get you more comfortable.”

Chandler waved his fork as if he’d made a final regal declaration that Dave had no choice but to agree with. 

Paul snorted, but he covered it up with a sip of his drink, while Dave just glared at his father. 

“Okay, what did you have in mind?” Dave turned back to Chandler and asked.

“Double dates maybe?  A party?  I mean I go to that school now, but I don’t hang out with anybody.  I’d rather be with you, but we need more social interaction Dave.  We just do.”

Dave sighed.  This could get ugly, but Chandler really was right about it.  Dave did need to get out more.

“So what do you suggest is better?  Double dates or party?”

“Well, we’d need alcohol for a party, and I’m sure your dad would have an issue with that, right Paul?”

Paul bent his head to look over his plate and laughed quietly. 

Dave was sometimes shocked at the things Chandler would say in front of his father.  It was always funny, and his dad really kind of loved Chandler, so he never got mad.  But still, some of the things he said were just out there.

Dave’s dad was still laughing at his reaction to Chandler’s conversation.  “I’m not going to authorize alcohol at a party, but I agree that you two need to get out more.”

“So double dates for now?” Chandler tilted his head at Dave.

“Okay, double dates.  With Kurt and Sebastian if they agree,” Dave sighed. 

He’d talk about it with Kurt when they went shopping. 

This would definitely be interesting.


	44. Chapter 44

“Hello Blaine,” Eleanor Waldron stepped forward and shook his hand gently.  “How are you today?”

“Fine,” Blaine sat, rigid in the chair despite its comfort, and he looked up at her as she walked across the room. 

“Call me Eleanor.  I was looking through your file, and I see you haven’t been here in over a year and a half.  You’ve been doing well?”

“I was, yeah,” Blaine put a hand on his knee. 

This was a different office than he’d been in before, and a different therapist.  His therapist last time had been male, but when his mother had called for the appointment, she’d been told that he’d added on another partner within the past year, before he’d decided to move his practice out of state.  Eleanor was the partner, and she’d apparently had some success with personality disorders. 

The psychiatrist on staff, also a partner, was still the same, not that Blaine was here for that.  He didn’t need medication.  He was still under eighteen, so his mother could _ask_ the doctor for medication, but Blaine wouldn’t take it anyway, so she’d agreed not to ask.  And he was old enough that the psychiatrist would take his own decisions into account as well.

He’d agreed to do talk therapy.  That was it for now. 

“So what’s happened recently?” Eleanor asked quietly. 

“How much do you know about my relationship with my brother?  From the file, I mean,” Blaine fidgeted in his seat. 

He hated counseling.  He’d hated it the first time, and he’d probably hate it this time.  But his mother said that if he didn’t at least try, she’d pull him out of McKinley and keep him closer to home to make sure he participated in the counseling.

Counseling felt useless.  Yes, he had problems. 

But a lot of his issues could be solved if people would stop making his life harder for him. 

“Cooper, right?  I know that you had some issues with attention seeking behavior that involved your brother, and I know the diagnosis Dr. Williams catalogued for you.  Is this about Cooper again?”  Eleanor took a sip from a glass of water by her chair. 

“No, not really.  It’s about my boyfriend.  Well, my ex-boyfriend.” 

He waited for her disgust to show. 

“Go on,” Eleanor nodded her head at him. 

“You’re not going to say anything about that?”

“What were you expecting me to say?” Eleanor answered. 

“That it’s a sin to be gay.  That I’m a horrible person.  Something like that.”

“And you expected this for what reason?”

“I don’t really know.  I just did.”

“Okay, I’ll accept that for now.  So what is going on with your ex-boyfriend?”

“I did something recently that hurt him.  And it was like a final straw for him.  So he broke up with me.   And I’ve been having problems dealing with it.”

“Do you feel up to telling me what you did?  If you’re not ready for that, it can wait,” Eleanor replied.

“Well, I slept with someone else.  Someone who really cared about him.  A guy who thought he was in love with my boyfriend,” Blaine said quietly, almost hoping she wouldn’t hear his response.

“That’s significant.  And have you figured out for yourself why you did that?”

“No, not for myself.  Cooper said it was like how I’d been with him.  But I’m not sure I believe _all_ of that.”

Eleanor nodded, “Do you want to continue?”

“Not really.  I’m not even sure what I’m doing here.  I mean I get that I’ve hurt him.  And I get that I seem to keep _wanting_ to hurt him.  But what I don’t get is how this is supposed to help me _stop_ hurting him.”

“That’s not what this is for at all, Blaine.”

“Huh?”

“This is to help _you_.  Not help you _not_ to hurt him.  It’s not about your brother either.  It’s not about your parents.  This is for you to figure out things about yourself that you might like to change.  And things that are just fine as they are and you don’t need to change.  _This_ ,” she gestured around the room, “being here and talking, really has nothing to do with any of them.  This is about you.”

He sat and looked at her. 

The last therapist had always talked about how Blaine needed to do things, make changes in his life, for the good of the family as a whole. 

To fix his relationship with Cooper.  To make his parents easier to deal with. 

Nobody had approached it as Blaine just getting to talk about things in his life.  Getting to address things he didn’t like about himself and then deciding if they were worth changing in order to be happier.  Therapy last time had been hourly sessions of feeling as if everything he’d done would always be wrong. 

But this was new.  This deciding to identify things and then deciding what to change.  He could probably do this.

He _knew_ he loved attention.  He _knew_ he loved being the center of the Warblers, and he _knew_ it had bothered him when he transferred and he wasn’t immediately given the male soloist position in Glee Club.  He knew all this, even if he didn’t admit to it to Kurt, or the rest of the Glee Club.

Because he’d look selfish if he admitted to it.   He’d known that Finn was jealous of his arrival, and Finn had had reason to be.  Because Blaine had gone into the group with the understanding that he’d eventually get the solos.  And he deserved the solos.  He was the best overall performer of all the males. 

Even Kurt could admit that Blaine was an amazing performer, and he’d said it on multiple occasions.  There was nothing wrong with letting the strongest performer in the group have the spotlight.  They’d done it with Rachel, and they could do it with him. 

And he’d get a trip to Nationals out of it again next year, where he could shine as a senior.  The Warblers had never been competitive enough, not even with Blaine front and center for them at each competition. 

He _didn’t_ want to change any of that.  He belonged at McKinley because of what New Directions could do for him.  They’d already proven they could get to Nationals, the very thing that The Warblers had never been able to do for him.

He’d thought about the reasons for transferring when he and Kurt had talked about.  And he’d agreed to transfer for the very same reason Kurt had transferred back.  Although Kurt owned up to the fact that going to Nationals was the main reason he’d gone back to McKinley. 

It would have looked shallow for Blaine to bring that up when he’d made his final decision.  He’d told Kurt it had been so that he could be with the person he loved, but being able to compete at Nationals had been a very huge part of the decision.

Mr. Schue had even kind of hinted that he’d be the lead soloist again next year, even though Blaine felt he might have to give up some opportunities to Artie, because the two of them sounded really good together.  They could do some duets next year, while everybody else was primarily background.  

Tina could be the female lead, and Mike would appreciate it if Blaine helped out with Tina any chance he could get next year.

Yes, he knew he had a need for attention, and he thought about ways to get this.  He planned it almost daily.  He knew he did this, and he was really tired of being made to feel he was wrong for wanting this for himself. 

Nobody told Rachel she was wrong when she strove to be the center of Glee Club. 

He and Rachel were very alike, and he loved that about her.  Yes, she was mean to Kurt sometimes, but it was really because Kurt didn’t understand Rachel as well as Blaine did.  That’s why they’d bonded so well during the time they’d known each other. 

He saw himself in Rachel.  The drive, the determination to get what she wanted and damn the consequences.  He saw the anger when she was denied what she wanted, and he felt she was a kindred spirit like that. 

She had the same issues he did, and because they’d never be true competitors, she’d become more like a companion to him. 

His soul sister. 

They’d never be in direct competition with each other, and they were perfectly compatible.  They were _vocally_ , made for each other. 

He could never begrudge Rachel her moment to shine, because it would never be because she’d taken his.  Instead, they’d be allowed to shine together, and they had been able to do so quite a few times. 

That’s why he understood Rachel.  Why she was probably the only person who could truly understand Blaine.  It was really a shame he was gay rather than bisexual. 

Personality wise, they’d really be perfect for each other. 

Blaine gave a mental headshake to get out of those thoughts, and he looked over at Eleanor, who was smiling a little at him. 

It would be different with this therapist.  He could talk about his need to be the center of attention, without having to be made to feel guilty about it.  That was kind of a relief.

“I’ve never thought about it like that.”

“I thought so.  You can feel free to talk about anything you need to talk about.  Only certain things don’t fall under confidentiality guidelines.”

Blaine looked at her with suspicion.  “What do you mean?”

“For example, if you were to sit here and tell me that you planned to attempt to harm yourself, I would have to address that.  Verbalized threats of self-harm or suicidal ideation cannot be ignored.”

“Oh,” Blaine waved a hand, “that’s not me.  Not even on my worst days have I ever thought about doing that.  I’ve always thought that to be a weakness.”

“You have thought it through that much though?”

“Well, yeah.  The guy who I cheated with.  He tried.  He tried to hang himself after he got outed at his school.  I only know any of this because _he_ told me.  My ex-boyfriend told me nothing,” Blaine retorted.

“Do you know why?”

“He said he was protecting the guy from me.  His name is Dave.  My ex is Kurt by the way.  So I don’t have to say “this guy” or “my ex” all the time.”

“Why don’t you tell me from the beginning?” Eleanor reseated herself in her chair.

“Well, this isn’t technically the beginning, but it’ll have to do.  Dave apparently sent Kurt some valentines during the week of Valentine’s Day.  Kurt never told me.  He said it was because he knew I’d come on to Dave if I knew Dave liked him.  This is the kind of thing Cooper was talking about.  That I would flirt with guys who liked him when I was younger.  That’s what he meant by that.  Well, Kurt didn’t do anything with Dave, he _said_ anyway.  Dave gave him the valentines, found out that Kurt was still with me, and then left without an argument.  But when he left, a guy from his school saw him.  That’s the guy who outed him.” 

“Ah. Okay.  That’s a little clearer.  So how is Dave now?”

“Oh, well.  I don’t know actually.  I haven’t seen him since we argued right after we slept together.  I’ve texted him some, but he refused to help me, so I stopped texting him.”

Blaine fidgeted in his chair again.  Why did she want to know how Dave was?

“What did he refuse to help you with?”

“Getting Kurt back.”

“You asked the guy you were cheating with to help you get your boyfriend back?” Her voice was filled with questions that she wasn’t going to ask, he couldn’t help but notice.

“Well, it sounds awful when you say it like that, but yeah.  But Dave wants him to be happy.  And I thought that if Kurt could still be happy with me, that it couldn’t hurt to have his support.”

“Are you sure there wasn’t a little part of you that wanted him to take responsibility for you?”

“What do you mean?” Blaine replied.

“Did you think he might take the blame for it?  For the fact that you two slept together.  When you asked him to help, did you think he might do that for you?”  She didn’t sound disapproving.  She just sounded as if she was trying to get him to rethink as he talked.

“You know, I’m not sure.  I kind of blamed Kurt for it, so I don’t know what I wanted from Dave.”

“Why did you blame Kurt?”

“He’s always taken care of me.  He knew how I get, and he kept things from me.”

“So he knew about your disorder then?”

“Well, no.” Blaine replied.

“So what did you mean by he takes care of you?” Eleanor sounded a little confused.

“He always does what I ask.  No matter what it is.  And up until this, he always forgave me when I screwed up.”

Eleanor nodded.  “And now you’re angry that he won’t forgive this?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Okay, before we go further with that, is Dave the reason you made that comment about weakness?”

“Yeah.  I was irritated that Dave did that.  We have this friend in Glee, Quinn.  She and I talked about it.  Quinn is very religious, and we discussed how selfish it was for Dave to hurt his family that way.  And it was weak.  He should be man enough to deal with rejection.  With being outed.  I mean I was able to handle being bashed outside of a dance.  So why couldn’t he handle it?  Kurt didn’t agree with us, not that I was very vocal about it.  Kurt wanted to help Dave.  But he said he chose not to because he assumed that if I knew about Dave, I’d sleep with him.” 

Quinn understood him too.  Maybe not as well as Rachel, but they really got each other over this issue.  Kurt had really let her have it though, when she’d said that Dave was selfish for hurting his family when he attempted to hang himself.  Blaine had been very grateful that he hadn’t actually told Kurt about his conversation with Quinn, because if he’d had, Kurt would have had another reason to go off on him. 

Kurt hadn’t even told him about going to the God Squad until a long time after Dave’s attempt.  It was like Kurt didn’t trust him, and while Blaine would admit that he’d done some things that had shown he couldn’t be trusted, he could have done things differently if Kurt had just _told_ him about Dave.

“Didn’t you?” Eleanor took a sip of her water.

“Well, yeah.  But that’s not the reason why.”

“So why?”

“I was trying to help him forget about Kurt.”

“And you were willing to damage your own relationship just for that reason?” Eleanor questioned. 

“No, it never occurred to me that it would happen.”

“Go on.”

“I figured Kurt would eventually forgive me,” Blaine shrugged.

 

 

“Damn,” Dave replied.  “He came to me too.  He didn’t give me as much detail as you got, but that’s fair I guess.  You’re the one he screwed over the most.  He did apologize to me, but he didn’t sound all that sincere about it.  But I’ve never thought he was all that sincere about anything.  We’ll just ignore the _Drunk Dave_ part of the incident for the moment, okay?” Dave held up his hand towards Kurt.

Kurt snorted, “Understood.  Now what do you think of this one?” 

Kurt held up a plaid button down shirt.  It was red, and it would show off his biceps quite nicely. 

Dave tilted his head, “You sure?”

“It’s this or we do this _my_ way,” Kurt sing songed.

Dave snatched the shirt from him and glared. “We are not doing this your way.  You’ll have me wearing designers whose names I can’t even pronounce.”

“Are you really okay with what he told you?” Kurt asked quietly.

“I should be asking you that, right?” Dave questioned softly.

“I kind of fell apart on Sebastian, Sam and Noah.  I cried like a girl for a while, but it was just hurtful.  The things he said.  That he did it because I’d always forgive him.  That he knew he was using me the whole time.  That he compared me to his brother.  That’s what hurt so badly.”

“I get that.  What did Seb say?” Dave wandered around the table where the shirts had been placed.

“Besides the usual death threats against Blaine along with orders for Noah and Sam to carry them out?” Kurt smiled wryly as he followed Dave.

Dave snorted and walked over to the jeans section.  “Even though I’ve tried to be non-violent, there is something about him that just angers me.  At first, I thought it was just because he had you.  But now, it’s just him.  He is condescending, and he really had me fooled for one night of my life.  And you have no idea how much I regret that.”

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt asked softly.

“Yeah.”

“Did he say anything else specific about me?  About why he did it?  You’ve already mentioned the making you forget about me thing.  And the thing about his assumption that I’d feel guilty.  You know what… never mind.  I don’t want to know.”

“I’ll tell you.”

Kurt took a deep breath as he touched a pair of jeans that looked like they might be perfect for David. 

“Okay.”

“We argued after that.  After you’d kicked him out of your house.  He asked me to come over.  I was angry at you for what you said to me.  About how he’d just used me.  So I went.  I told you that day, that day I punched his wall and fucked up my hand.  I found out that day you were right.  I asked him why me and not Sebastian.”

“What did he say?”

“That Sebastian wasn’t a challenge but I was.”

“Because you were into me.”

Dave nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said quietly as he absently stroked the denim he’d been looking at for Dave.

“For what?”

“For what he did to you.”

“He did it to _you_.  I was just a pawn,” Dave shrugged as he pawed through some clothing choices.

“Still.  It couldn’t have been easy on you.”

“Maybe.  But we should stop talking about him.  We need to finish this so you can get to your thing with Sebastian.”

“Yeah.”

Kurt was invited back to the Smythe house, this time to meet Sebastian’s sister and niece.  He didn’t want to go because of how things ended with Mr. Smythe, but he didn’t want to bail on Sebastian.  He couldn’t face his parents alone.  Well his father anyway. 

His mother would be with Allison, so she’d probably ignore Sebastian even more. 

Sebastian had mentioned it last night, and he’d sounded really excited about Kurt meeting his sister and her daughter, so Kurt felt awful for considering trying to get out of it. 

He’d mentioned his shopping date with Dave, and he’d offered to drive the four hours straight from his house to the Smythe’s home instead of driving together like last time.

Sebastian was fine with it, though he’d commented about Kurt driving for that long by himself.  At Kurt’s ‘bitch please’ look, Sebastian had just been prompted to continue.  Talking about Kurt’s inability to drive, his distracted nature when the radio was on, and pretty much any pet peeve of his that would get Kurt irritated. 

The entire argument had ended in them making out again, calling each other names in between kisses.  It had been a make out session that was totally _them_.  It had turned into more than a make-out session very quickly, and Kurt had been pleased with the results of their ‘ _fight_.’

“So where are you two going tonight?” Kurt asked with a grin as he walked around a table. 

“A special dinner, not Breadstix this time.  We may be getting a hotel room.”

“I highly recommend that,” Kurt nodded and winked.  “It works very well when you’re avoiding cockblocking family members.”

Dave snorted, “I can imagine your house is insane.  Evans is there too right?”

“Yeah.  I have a step-brother whose life mission is keeping me from having any fun.  And Sam, he’s something else.  Then there’s my dad.  Carole is the only one who seems to think I might deserve a little privacy.”

“At least I only have my dad,” Dave grinned.

“So no progress with your mom?” Kurt stopped and looked up at him.

“Nope.  She’s in the “ _screw ‘em_ ” category still.”

Kurt nodded, “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.  Well, it’s not fine.  But my dad agrees with you.  He says she doesn’t deserve to be around me if she can’t support me.  I’m lucky to have him.”

“Yeah.  Your dad is great.  And he likes Chandler?”

“Yeah.  Chandler is a bit mouthy, but my dad likes that.  He says he likes watching Chandler put me in my place and boss me around,” Dave grinned.

Kurt laughed, “I can imagine your dad getting a kick out of that.”

“Oh he does.  It’s embarrassing really.  He just grins and laughs when Chandler says something outrageous to me in front of him.”

“I like him already.  When will we be able to get to know each other better?”

“Actually, I was supposed to talk to you about that.  He wants to double date with you and Seb, if you two are okay with that.”

Kurt smiled, “Well, I’m okay with it.  I’ll talk to Bas this weekend.  I’m supposed to spend the night there tonight and we’ll come back on Sunday afternoon.  I’ll let you know what he says.”

“Works for me,” Dave replied.  “So how is this?”

Dave held up a pair of jeans and the shirt Kurt had given him, and Kurt nodded.

“Why don’t you try them on?” Kurt nodded towards the dressing room.

Kurt pulled out his phone

**To Bas:  Almost done shopping.  Will be on the way in less than an hour.  Love you.**

**From Bas:  Love you too.  Be careful, Firebird.**

Dave came out wearing the outfit, and Kurt nodded with approval.  “He’ll love it.”

Dave looked back and forth before spinning elaborately, and he turned to Kurt and grinned.  “It works?”

“It works,” Kurt grinned.  “Can I take a picture?”

He held up his phone. 

“Sure,” Dave said as he posed. 

“Flex for it,” Kurt said with a grin.

Dave raised an eyebrow but he complied with a leer. 

“Perfect,” Kurt snapped the picture.  “Now, I’m using this against Sebastian.”

“Shit.  Don’t you get me in trouble,” Dave grinned. 

“I won’t,” Kurt winked.


	45. Chapter 45

Sebastian was waiting in the driveway when he pulled in, because Kurt had called him when he’d driven into town, and Kurt was a barely out of the car before he was being kissed up against the door. 

Kurt grinned as Sebastian grabbed his bag and led him up the steps into the house.  They stopped by the kitchen, the usual place to find Ellie, and she pulled Kurt into a death-grip of a hug.  He squeezed her back and kissed her on the cheek. 

“You doing okay?” Ellie said as she leaned back.

“I’m fine.”

“You two going to go do something inappropriate for a while?  You have about 3 hours before the party starts.”

“You read my mind,” Sebastian grinned and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

“Ellie, why do people just allow his depravity to worsen?  He really should not be encouraged,” Kurt smirked at Sebastian as he spoke.

“He’s incorrigible.  There’s no cure for that,” Ellie shrugged.  “Go before your sister sees you two.  She’s been asking me for hours when he was going to get here.”

Sebastian grinned brightly and grabbed Kurt to pull him out of the kitchen. 

“Just because you drag me to your room does not mean I’m having sex with you when we get there.  Just so you know.”

“You will.  You know you will.”

It was very likely he’d agree to do something, even if it was just making out, because it was pretty much a given that he didn’t turn Sebastian down very often. 

“You’re so cocky.”

“That’s a good thing.”

Sebastian dragged him into the bedroom and shut the door firmly. 

“Finally.”

“And now that I’m here in your Man-Cave of All Things Sinful, what do you have planned for me?”

“All things sinful huh?  That sounds fun.”

“Possibly.”

Sebastian stalked over towards him and pressed Kurt against the door with his long length.  Kurt felt the already present erection jutting into his hip, and he smirked at Sebastian. 

Sebastian countered his smirk with a soft kiss, his teeth tugging at Kurt’s lower lip and forcing a moan from the back of Kurt’s throat. 

“Why did you send me a picture of a flexing Bear Cub?” Sebastian asked as he brushed his lips over Kurt’s. 

“I thought you might enjoy the eye candy I had while shopping this morning.”

One of Sebastian’s eyebrows lifted, “Eye candy huh?” 

His hands were exploring, tugging Kurt’s shirt out of his pants, and loosening the belt on his jeans.

Kurt took in the sight of Sebastian, jeans and a gray v-necked tee, his glasses perched on his face, and he felt like moaning aloud in appreciation.  “Damn, you look good.”

“So this eye candy is better huh?” Sebastian smirked as he kissed him again and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist under the offending shirt.

“You’re not eye candy,” Kurt slid his arms up and around Sebastian’s neck.  “Eye candy means I’m not allowed to taste.  With you, I get to taste.  That makes you my candy.”

“Dammit, that voice is the biggest cocktease.  Why do you do that?” Sebastian growled and devoured his mouth quickly, before pulling away, his eyes dark with a gleam that bordered on predatory.

“Because it works on you, Sebastian,” Kurt’s voice lowered as he said the name.

“I feel about that voice how you feel about my glasses.  Except I think maybe I want to fuck your voice a little bit more.  Especially when you say my name like that.  When you drop your voice really low, as soon as you get the Seb part out, my cock starts twitching.”

Sebastian groaned and pressed his hips into Kurt’s, pushing him into the wall he’d become very acquainted with the last time he’d visited.

“Oh really, Sebastian?” Kurt repeated the name.  “And that sounds beyond kinky.  Wanting to fuck my voice, I mean.”

“It was an appropriate comment at the time,” Sebastian licked along the skin under Kurt’s ear. 

“Maybe you could fuck just my mouth.  Would that help?” Kurt whispered.

“Oh god, yes.  That would help.”

“You’re so hard already,” Kurt murmured in approval.  “I can feel it against my hip.”

“Yes,” Sebastian murmured with a tinge of impatience.

Kurt unbuttoned Sebastian’s jeans and unzipped him, before sliding his jeans down far enough to expose his briefs.  “Hmmmm,” Kurt looked down at the prominent bulge in them. 

“Firebird,” Sebastian’s voice turned husky.

“Shhh, I’m concentrating,” Kurt patted his face gently.  “Don’t interrupt.”

Kurt kneeled down in front of him, and Sebastian took a few steps back to give him more room between him and the door. 

He slid his palm over Sebastian’s straining erection and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the material covering it.  Kurt opened his mouth and just pressed it teasingly against his erection, and Sebastian jerked toward him, and had Kurt not already been braced against the door, he might have lost his balance. 

“You could have knocked me over,” Kurt tutted disapprovingly. 

“Punish me then,” Sebastian smirked.

“You’d like that too much,” Kurt grinned up at him as he slid his hands up to pull down Sebastian’s briefs.

“Damn right.”

Kurt bit his lip when Sebastian’s cock was freed, and he leaned in to lick it experimentally.  “Ummm.  You always taste so good.”

“Kurt!”

“Hush, I’m busy.”

“God dammit.”

Kurt snorted, “So impatient.”

“We don’t have time to fuck around.”

“Oh really?  Then why do we have time for me to be on my knees here if we don’t have time to fuck around?” Kurt grasped his cock in one fist as he looked up at Sebastian.

“God,” Sebastian threw his head back in frustration. 

Kurt smirked up, “I wanna try something.”

“It will kill me won’t it?”

“Maybe.  I watched a video of it.”

“Oh god,” Sebastian groaned, and Kurt laughed up at him. 

“It was very informative.  It was all about giving a perfect hand job.”

“Hnnnggh,” was Sebastian’s response.

“Is that all you can say?  I do all this research for you, and this is the reward I get?  Go get me the lube.”

Sebastian walked over to the drawer to retrieve the lube, and Kurt watched him.  He stalked with such confidence, all the time, and that by itself was so sexy.  Kurt licked his lips as he watched Sebastian’s bare ass clench as he strode across the room. 

Sebastian caught him leering when he turned back and he smirked down when he reached Kurt and handed him the container. 

Kurt smiled up at him, and he rubbed a small amount of it over his palms before adding more to Sebastian’s cock.  Not enough to drip down and cause a mess, but just enough to make his job easier.  He looked at the label before he put it down.  “You have the strangest taste in flavored lube.  Coconut?”

“Just go with it,” Sebastian laughed.

Kurt adjusted himself on the floor and pulled down Sebastian’s cock to kiss it softly on the head. 

“This would be easier if you were lying down, but I can make do,” Kurt murmured as he used one hand to wrap around the base of Sebastian’s cock. 

In one slow and fluid movement, he slid his fist from the base to the tip, squeezing gently and flaring his fingers over the slit before he removed his hand.  To follow up, he did the same with the other fist, almost immediately, so that as one hand finished the motion, the other was beginning it.  He began to vary the amount of pressure that he used, and he smirked when Sebastian started muttering above him, a blabbering mess of curse words and sounds that were really just unpronounceable. 

Kurt continued, flaring his fingers over the slit of his cock with every slide of his hands, and he looked up at Sebastian, whose head had lolled back in pleasure. 

“When you’re close, tell me, because I want you to fuck my mouth before you come.”

“Fuck,” was all Sebastian managed to get out.

Kurt smirked and continued squeezing gently and alternating hands to keep a steady rhythm.  Every few minutes, he varied his rate and intensity, and Sebastian’s hips bucked forward, seeking more friction. 

“Now,” he grunted suddenly.

Kurt stopped and took Sebastian into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and covering his teeth before nodding that he was ready. 

Sebastian looked down and cupped a hand to Kurt’s face.  “God, you’re amazing.” 

He thrust into Kurt’s mouth gently, and his moan of appreciation had Kurt closing his eyes briefly in anticipation.

Really, he just loved this.  He loved sucking.  He loved having his mouth fucked. 

He loved experimenting with all the ways he could pleasure Sebastian with his mouth, nearly as much as Sebastian loved him doing it.

Sebastian fucked into his mouth slowly, over and over, and he stared down into Kurt’s eyes as his hips rocked back and forth, at times going deep enough for Kurt to feel his cock brush the back of his throat, and at times shallow, allowing Kurt to relish the slide of it across his tongue.  He could do this forever, it seemed, despite how sore his jaw would become, but he had a feeling Sebastian wouldn’t last long.

“Kurt,” he warned with a shout.

Kurt tasted Sebastian’s release and he swallowed again and again, returning to sucking him through the orgasm.  He leaned back when Sebastian’s cock stopped twitching and smirked up at his boyfriend. 

“Come here,” Sebastian pulled him to his feet and kissed him, his tongue darting inside to lick and stroke everywhere inside Kurt’s mouth.

Sebastian ended the kiss, and Kurt smiled at him and cupped his cheek.  “Can I get some help with mine now?”

His boyfriend smirked and finished the job he’d started earlier, of getting Kurt’s jeans down.  He slipped a hand inside Kurt’s briefs and fisted his cock.  “This won’t be half as good as yours.”

“I don’t need it to be,” Kurt breathed.

“God, look at this.  You’re so hard.  You’re leaking, and god, the skin is so soft, and you’re going to come so hard aren’t you?”

“Not as hard as you did,” Kurt argued.

“Wanna bet?”

“You’ll lose.”

“I don’t think so.”

Sebastian bent down to get the lube, and he put some on his hands.  Lots of it. 

“That’s going to be messy.”

“Do you care?” Sebastian smirked as he slid a slickened palm over Kurt’s cock.  He’d placed his palm wrist down, his fingers splayed above, and he used his fingers to tease Kurt’s erection with feathery strokes. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt bucked forward. 

“That’ll teach you to challenge me.”

He slid his fingers up and down Kurt’s cock, with barely any pressure, but with just enough sensation to make Kurt just want more.  More touching.  More everything.

Sebastian spread his fingers to the side and made a fist around Kurt’s cock, sliding up and down with unsteady motions, the rhythm intentionally off Kurt would guess.  To keep him unsure of what was coming next.  Unsure of how hard he’d squeeze him and how far his stroke would go. 

Kurt leaned back against the wall and gave in to the pleasure of having Sebastian control this. 

He leaned in for a kiss as he pumped his hand, over and over, and Kurt came very quickly, a fact that disappointed him because he really wanted that touch to go on forever.  But he should have known that.  The fact that he’d lasted this long without needing to run over Finn’s mailman was impressive. 

Sebastian leaned in and kissed him again.  “We have got to either fuck more often or get more self-control.”

“We can fuck more often when we’re in New York,” Kurt sighed, already in love with the idea.

“Good, because right now we have to make it look like we didn’t just do that and go hang out with my sister,” Sebastian smirked and buttoned himself back up.  “You’d better go brush your teeth.  My sister has been known to point out if someone’s breath smells like I just got lucky.”

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, “Oh my god.  She’s you in female form.”

He ran into the bathroom, not sure if he was joking but unwilling to take that chance, and he brushed his teeth quickly.  He used Sebastian’s mouthwash for good measure. 

“Oh, and if you use the mouthwash, she’ll _know_ I just got lucky,” Sebastian shouted from the bedroom. 

Kurt laughed again and sighed as he stared into the mirror. 

He didn’t have to worry about what his breath smelled like, because his entire body looked fucked.

 

 

After meeting Sebastian’s sister and niece, Kurt decided that he would only agree to have a child in the future if that child could be exactly like Selena.  She’d attached herself to Kurt on sight, greeting him shyly from Sebastian’s arms, with a “Hi” and a little wave of her hand. 

Plus, she’d decided his name was not Kurt, but Kurk, which was crazy adorable as far as he was concerned.  She’d shadowed him during lunch, and her devotion to Kurt seemed to be bothering Sebastian just a little bit, since he was supposed to be her favorite. 

“Sub,” Selena said as she tugged on Sebastian’s sleeve after she’d been let go to play in the yard.  “Pick me up.”

Sebastian grinned as he did as she asked and he twirled her in the air before depositing her on his hip.  “It’s Seb,” he said softly to her, emphasizing the difference in the sounds. 

“Sub,” she repeated, clearly convinced that she was saying his nickname exactly as he did. 

Sebastian laughed and cuddled her a little. “Close enough, baby girl.”

She grinned, and her eyes shone at her uncle, and Kurt’s heart was officially melting. 

“I wanna tea party,” Selena said firmly. 

Kurt pressed his lips together to fight off a laugh.  He turned his head and avoided Sebastian, hoping to not get caught in his enjoyment of this. 

“Um.  Today, baby girl?”

Allison, a beautiful woman who did look very much like Sebastian’s mother, grinned from the deck chair she was sitting on. 

She’d been very excited to meet Kurt, and she’d pulled him in for a hug immediately.  Allison had taken off her sunglasses, and she’d commented that Kurt was adorable and much more handsome than her brother, to which Sebastian had just glared and responded with typical offended brother comments. 

“Allison, I think you could convince me to leave him for you,” Kurt had kissed her on the cheek and stuck his tongue out at Sebastian. 

“No, I couldn’t.  Because I don’t have the right equipment.  Equipment that requires the use of toothpaste and,” she had sniffed the air near Kurt’s mouth, “minty fresh mouthwash I believe.”

Sebastian had been snorting with laughter by the time Kurt felt the blush take over.

“You know what.  You could have told me before I used it,” Kurt had glared at him.

Sebastian had leaned in for a kiss, “Sorry, baby.”

Right now Allison was smirking, a look very similar to how her brother’s had.  “Yeah Sub.  We need a tea party.”

Kurt bit back a grin and straightened up to look at him, “Yeah Sub.  Tea party.  After all, if we have to attend a big boys and girls party tonight, then we should get to have a special party for the little girls, right, Selena?”

Selena looked at him as if he’d saved the world, and he held his hands out for her.  Selena leapt into his arms, and they walked over to a small table.  Allison, who’d gotten up and gone in the house for a few moments, came back out and deposited her tea party supplies on the table.

Sebastian nodded his head, eyeing Kurt as if he were vowing revenge on him sometime later in the evening. 

Kurt smiled at him, and he and Selena began to prepare the party.  “Does your uncle like tea parties?”

“Oh yes.  Sub loves them,” Selena nodded sincerely. 

“Kurt,” Sebastian warned softly.

Kurt was not about to let this opportunity bypass him.  “Really?  How long has it been since Uncle Sub did this with you?”

“Yestaday,” Selena answered, her mispronunciation of the word quite adorable.

“Wow, that was so nice of him I’ll bet.  What kind of cakes did you eat?”

“We had cumber sandwiches,” Selena replied.

“Cucumber maybe?” Kurt asked, and she nodded as if was the most knowledgeable person on the planet with regard to tea parties. 

“If you promise not to tell your uncle, I’ll tell you a secret,” Kurt bent down to whisper as they prepared their party.

She looked solemn. “Kay.”

“I used to have tea parties when I was very little.”

“Wow, you’re the best, Kurk,” Selena decided.

“Okay, now.  I think that’s enough Selena stealing,” Sebastian squatted down next to the table and pretended to glare at Selena, who just laughed at him.  “I’m supposed to be your favorite.”

“Did you hear what Kurk said though?” Selena asked. 

Kurt tried to keep her quiet, but she blurted out the news about the tea parties proudly.  Kurt turned his face away, and he listened to Sebastian laugh with her.  “So that’s what makes Kurk the best?  He has experience with this sort of thing?”

“Yep,” Selena answered.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to be the butler.  I’ll serve while you two sit and make small talk.”

“What’s mall talk?”

“S-mall talk,” Sebastian corrected gently.  “It’s when you talk about things that aren’t really important.”

“But I wanna talk ‘bout ‘portant things,” she protested.

“She has you there, Bas.  She’s smart.  We have ourselves a hard hitting journalist.”

Sebastian grinned at him, “Yes, we do.”

“But I don’t hit nobody,” Selena frowned at them before getting up to stalk over to her mother.  “Mommy, boys are weird.”

“Yes, sweetie, they are.  Boys are very weird,” Allison scooped her up into her lap and hugged her.  “Especially Sub.  Sub’s as weird as they come.  Maybe Kurk can fix that for us.”

Allison grinned at Kurt, who glanced over to see Sebastian glaring at her. 

“Kurk, will you fix Sub for me?”

Kurt kept his eyes on Sebastian when he answered, “Of course I will Selena.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, you know,” Sebastian said softly next to him. 

 

 

“Why are you nervous?  You’ve met everybody before.  We’ve even done a party here before.  And as long as you don’t tease me like you did before, we might be able to last longer at this one.  Allison and Selena will be stealing the show anyway.”

Kurt looked in the mirror and smoothed out his suit.  He couldn’t even tell Sebastian why he was nervous because of the conversation he hadn’t admitted to before.  The one with Mr. Smythe that had occurred the last time they were here.

The one where Mr. Smythe had blatantly informed Kurt that he wanted him out of Sebastian’s life.  The one with the photos.  The one with the discussion of Timothy. 

All in all, pretty much one of the worst parent and boyfriend meetings that had ever occurred in the history of time. 

“No particular reason,” was all Kurt answered.

“Firebird,” Sebastian walked over to him.  “What’s going on?  You’re paler than usual, and that’s saying something, Porcelain.”

Kurt snorted, “Very funny.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be funny.  What’s wrong?”

“Your dad hates me,” Kurt said softly, and then he pressed his fingers against his mouth.  “Oh god.  That just slipped out.  I wasn’t going to tell you that.”

“I knew it,” Sebastian closed his eyes and tipped his head back in frustration.  “I knew you were off that day, but you were hiding it from me, weren’t you?”

Kurt nodded.

“What did he say?”

“I didn’t lie to you that day.  All of the things that I told you were technically true.  I just didn’t tell you the rest of it.”

“What?”

“He not so subtly offered me the opportunity to get out of your life,” Kurt sat down on the bed.  “He tried to guilt me into choosing to leave you by playing up my dad’s political position.  He said if I came from a less important family, that he would have just offered me money to leave.”

“Firebird, why didn’t you tell me this shit?” Sebastian sat down on the bed next to him. 

“He said other things.  I didn’t want you to be hurt.  But I think me being here is going to piss him off.  I wanted to tell you earlier.  Before I came here.  I almost said no about coming tonight.  I thought maybe if he didn’t see me, he’d forget about it, and he’d leave you alone.”

Kurt didn’t want Sebastian to hear all the details of what his father had said about him and Timothy during the last visit, because they would only hurt him.  He hadn’t even paid attention when the statement about his father hating Kurt had slipped out of his mouth, and now he’d end up kicking himself if Sebastian’s night was ruined by this.

“That’s why you wanted to know if he was here when you arrived?”

Kurt nodded.

“Well, what did you tell him?”

“What?”

“Obviously, you didn’t leave me, so what did you tell him?”

“That I was never going to do anything to hurt you.”

“Okay, then.” Sebastian pulled him to his feet and smiled at him.  “You look gorgeous.  You just be your charming and sexy self, and my dad can just fuck off.”

Kurt laughed and kissed him softly.  “It’s probably not good to go downstairs with the Mr. Smythe can fuck off mentality in your head.”

“What else did he say?” Sebastian was looking at him, and he doubted he could look into those beautiful eyes and not tell him the truth. 

“Do I have to tell you?” Kurt asked.

“No, but I’d like to know.  Especially if it’s something that I could be blindsided with downstairs.”

Sebastian had a good point.  His father was very capable of doing that very thing to Sebastian, as a means to keep him off center, to keep him under control. 

“He was talking about Timothy,” Kurt replied.  “And there were pictures.  He showed me the pictures, and ones of Timothy, and he admitted that he has you followed.”

“I know that.  Allison gets it too.  That’s been going on for years.  It’s part of the reason I like going to Scandals.  He doesn’t want photos like that getting out, so nobody follows me in there.”

“I don’t understand your dad at all.  How could he treat you and Allison like this?”

“He thinks it’s his right because he’s well known politically.  To be honest, he probably has pictures of us coming in and out of the motel.  Just so you’re forewarned.”

“Okay.  I’m eighteen, and Dad might get a little irritated on my behalf, but honestly, I think he’d be more furious over the invasion of privacy thing.”

“Well, we’ll ask him about it.”

Kurt stood and took a deep breath, “I’m good.  We can do this.”

“Just remember.  New York.  We’ll be there in a few months, and we will be out of this state.”

“You’re right.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Sebastian leaned in to kiss him, but there was a sharp knock at the door. 

“Sweetheart, let me in,” Ellie’s voice rang out.

Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it, and Ellie darted inside.  She did not look happy. 

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but it’s not good, sweetie.”  She turned to Kurt, “Did you and Mr. Smythe have an argument when you were here before?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you should be warned.  I overheard him on the phone downstairs.  He was talking about Kurt,” Ellie turned to Sebastian. 

“He said, and I quote, ‘ _There’s no way I’m going to let a smartass teenager get away with fucking with me.  And I don’t care if he’s got a daddy in politics_.”


	46. Chapter 46

“That asshole.  What in the hell does he think he’s doing?” Sebastian shot forward to leave the bedroom, but Kurt pulled him back and Ellie stood in front of him.

He was done. 

They could argue with him all they wanted, but he was going to have it out with his father once and for all.  He was tired of the constant complaints, and the judgments, and the accusations that he wasn’t a supportive member of a political family, when all he got in return for any support was more reminders that he wasn’t enough for his father.

“Sweetie, don’t do anything rash,” Ellie held her hands up and stood her ground in front of the door.

“I’ve had it Ellie.  I’m tired of the manipulation, and I’m tired of his judgment.  I’m not going to stand by and let him do anything to Kurt.”

Kurt stepped forward and curled a hand around Sebastian’s bicep, “Hey.  Look at me, please.”

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair and huffed.  Kurt was going to ‘ _talk him down_ ’ again with that stupidly sexy voice of his that made him want to do whatever Kurt asked.  “What?”

“Come here,” Kurt tugged until Sebastian was close enough for him to wrap him into a hug.  “Calm down.  You know your father.  He’s not about to do something that will humiliate himself in front of his peers.  Whatever he has planned, it’ll be rude and awful and probably infuriate both of us, but he’s not going to make a scene tonight.  Not during the party.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian warned.  “I’m done with it.”

“I know.  Believe me I know,” Kurt cupped his face with his hand.  “But he’s your father.  And if you do something rash, he has the power to make you pay for it.  And I can’t stand back and let you do that when I’m the reason he’s angry at you.”

Sebastian groaned loudly in frustration.

“What was that supposed to be?” Ellie looked concerned.

“He’s angry because he lets me get to him.  He hates when I can calm him down when he doesn’t want to be calm,” Kurt smirked at him, “Right?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Stop looking so smug about it.”

“He’s right, Sebastian.  I just wanted to warn you.  I didn’t come up here to encourage you to run downstairs and challenge him,” she stepped forward and held out her arms, and Sebastian let her pull him into an embrace.  “You are like a son to me.  And I’m on your side at all times, but he’s right.  You can’t allow your father that much control over you.”

“If you’re on my side, then why are you siding with Kurt right now?”

“Because she knows how perfect I am,” Kurt replied. 

Sebastian’s head rolled around and Kurt earned another slight glare.  “Really?”

“I’m just saying.  Not enough people own up to my perfection.  If I don’t own it, then who will?”  Kurt had one hand on his hip and the other was gesturing in the air.

Ellie snorted, bowed her head and whispered, “Okay, I just love him.”

Sebastian shook his head, “I do too.”

“Okay, now you come here and let me fix you where you’ve messed up the lines of your suit,” Kurt clapped his hands together and gestured for Sebastian to follow him into the bathroom.  “Come on.”

Ellie looked at him and cupped his face in her hands, “Just a few months and you’ll be in New York.  And Allison will move somewhere to be near you so that Selena can have her Sub with her forever.  And you won’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“Where will you go when we’re gone?” Sebastian put one hand over hers and smiled down.

“Somewhere near my babies I’m sure.  Who else will make sure you and Allison don’t end up in federal prison?”

“That was _one time_ , Ellie.  One time, and we only got a warning,” Sebastian shook his head.

“Federal prison?  Is there something I should know?” Kurt called from the bathroom.

“Later,” Ellie shouted.

“Nothing,” Sebastian called back at the same time.

Ellie snorted, “He’ll never leave you alone until you tell him.”

“I’ll make him work for it.”

“I don’t even want to know how, because I’d prefer to think of you as innocent,” Ellie shook her head.

“I haven’t been innocent in years, Ellie.”

“I know.  I wish you still were though.  I wish he’d never sent you away,” Ellie wiped some tears from her eyes, and Sebastian hugged her again.

“Dad sending me away had nothing to do with me losing my innocence.  My innocence wasn’t some _thing_ that I lost.  It was a state of mind that I chose to give up.  It took figuring out that not everybody had parents who would back them up no matter what.  Ones who would always be there.  It took figuring out that my sexuality would always be something that Dad wouldn’t address.  Wouldn’t talk about.  I don’t even know if he hates it because he won’t even give me that much.  It took screwing around in France to realize that I don’t believe in much anymore.  Because if let myself believe, I’ll get hurt.  And I don’t like being hurt.  But I hate it when people I care about get hurt.  And while I may not care what happens to me most of the time, I do care what happens to them.  _To him_.” Sebastian closed his eyes to blink away tears. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt’s voice sounded from behind him. 

Shit. 

He hadn’t meant for Kurt to hear that.  This is why he shouldn’t talk about things.  To anybody. 

It left him vulnerable.  It left him with people who felt like they needed to take care of him, and it left him with people feeling sorry for him. 

“Can I talk to him for a little while Ellie?” Kurt walked closer, and Ellie nodded her head before leaving. 

“I didn’t mean for you to hear that,” Sebastian scrubbed at his face when she shut the door.

“I know.  But you know what?  You sounded just like me just now.  About you,” Kurt pulled him around so that Sebastian faced him.  “There’s a lot I don’t believe in, but I do believe in you.  You don’t even realize what you did for me.  To me.”

“What?”

“I was hiding myself.  From everybody.  I stopped being me because I thought being me would make Blaine worse.  If I was quiet, if I didn’t attract attention, he wouldn’t have any reason to do the things he did.  Controlling myself was a way to control him.  And that was both unfair to me and unfair to Blaine.  If I’d actually confronted him on what he did, talked to him about it, maybe he wouldn’t have slept with Dave.  Maybe he could have gotten back into therapy sooner.  I don’t know because I was too busy keeping quiet to keep the peace.”

“You’re blaming yourself for him?” Sebastian knew his voice had gotten too loud when Kurt flinched.

“In a way, yes.  Because I allowed that to happen.  During the time I was with him, I didn’t talk.  I didn’t speak up to anybody.  I never fought for myself no matter what the issue.  I shrank back, avoided contact with people.  All so I could keep Blaine.  And he was right.  I was perfect for him because I allowed all of that to happen.  But you know what?”

“What?”

“You brought the old me back.  You brought the bitch back out of hiding.  You snarked at me and insulted me, and I’d never felt so challenged than I was by your attitude.  I was not about to let you win, and that was an old me even I hadn’t seen in forever.  If you hadn’t come into my life, if you hadn’t reminded me of that, I don’t even want to think about where I could have ended up.”

Sebastian stepped closer, “Me neither.”

“I feel the same way about you when someone hurts you.  I told you that I wanted to hurt him when I saw your bruises, but when I think about how your father is with you, I want to rail at him for not seeing how wonderful you are.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian kissed him softly and pressed their foreheads together.

“You keep telling people that you realize that you don’t deserve me, but I think you’re wrong.  I think that I don’t deserve you because I don’t know how to stop you from getting hurt.  You are not allowed to not care about what happens to you.  I won’t let you be that way.  Not when I worry every day whether or not I’m worth all the trouble.”

“Stop.”

“Then you stop too.  No more of this.  No more comments to Rachel about how you don’t deserve me.   And no more comments to people about how you don’t care about what happens to you.  Because right now, if anything happened to you, it would kill me,” Kurt had tears in his eyes, and Sebastian brushed his fingers over the lashes when Kurt closed his eyes. 

“Okay.  Deal.  You deserve me and I deserve you,” Sebastian smirked as a sweet smile formed on Kurt’s face. 

“And we are both fabulous,” Kurt prompted.

“I’m not calling myself fabulous.  That is the gayest word ever.”

“Which makes it inappropriate for what reason?” Kurt’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Because while I am gay, I’m not that gay,” Sebastian bit his lip when Kurt’s eyes glittered. 

He was in for it now.  He could feel it. 

“Hold up.  You are not ‘ _that_ ’ gay?  And just how many degrees of gay are there?  Could you tell me that Mr. Sucks on My Cock like He Needs It to Live?  How is that any less gay than using the word fabulous to describe yourself?”

Holy shit.  Kurt was on a roll now.  Sebastian probably should have shut up before he got started.  

“Mr. Sucks on My Cock...?  Really Kurt?”  Sebastian laughed out loud. 

“Shut up.”

Kurt crossed his arms in front of him, and Sebastian had to admit that he was gorgeous when he got mad.  Sebastian sidled closer and dipped his head to Kurt’s neck, “I’m sorry.  You are fabulous.  And using that word isn’t the gayest thing ever.”

“You’re fucking right it’s not,” Kurt replied haughtily.

“I’m really sorry,” Sebastian’s lips traveled up Kurt’s neck, and he smirked against the skin when he felt Kurt shiver.  “Don’t be mad.”

“You’re only saying that because you want sex later.”

“Possibly,” Sebastian agreed.

Honesty was always the best option when it came to Kurt, because while he might yell for a while, he appreciated it when Sebastian was blunt.

“Possibly?” Kurt’s voice was more amused than angry now.

“Okay, yes I’m shamelessly begging for forgiveness not because I truly feel that my beliefs about the word fabulous have changed, but because I want to fuck later.”

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, “God, I hate that I can’t stay mad at you.”

“I actually enjoy that part of your personality.”

“You would,” Kurt leaned in and kissed him.  “Okay, let’s go.  Enough fun stuff.”

Sebastian sobered immediately.  He’d nearly forgotten what he’d been angry about just a few minutes earlier.  Sometimes he admired Kurt’s ability to make him focus on something else, but at times, the habit frustrated him too.

“Okay.  But for once, listen to me.  If he starts something with me, let me handle it.  Without interfering,” Sebastian pulled at Kurt’s arm gently.  “Okay?”

“Fine, I’ll stay out of it,” Kurt agreed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt was trying to be brave and not let what Ellie said get to him, but he had to admit he didn’t feel as secure about Mr. Smythe as he’d let on when they were talking.  But he couldn’t just stand by and let Sebastian alienate his family. 

Not for him.  He couldn’t bear it if his presence in Sebastian’s life made his father cut him off for good.

Even if the man was an asshole, he was still Sebastian’s father.

“Kurk!” Selena came running at him once she’d entered the party room, and he scooped her up onto his hip. 

“Hello beautiful,” Kurt smiled at her and gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek.

“I’m a princess,” Selena grinned at him. 

“Yes, you are.  Where is the queen?” 

“Mommy and Grandma aren’t ready.  Sub said for me to find you,” Selena threw her arms around his neck for a hug.

“That was a great idea of his.  Is he still helping Mommy?”

“Yes.  Mommy says her dress is dumb.”

Kurt snorted, “It is?”

“Yes.  I think it’s pretty though.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see it.  Let’s go find Ellie and get a drink.  Do you want some juice?”

“Yes, please.”

Kurt carried her into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter, something he probably shouldn’t do since she could fall or get her dress dirty or something else could happen that he would have no way of anticipating since he wasn’t a father, but he’d just have to pick her up again if he put her on her feet, because the girl loved to be carried. 

He got a juice box out of the bottom drawer for her just as Ellie came in. 

“Hello princess!” Ellie squeezed her and stepped back.  “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.  Mommy said not to get juice on my dress.”

“Well, let’s not tell Mommy we got juice then,” Kurt smiled at her. 

He should probably not spoil her, but then again, she loved him.  And her adoration of Kurt really irritated Sebastian, which is one of the reasons Kurt enjoyed it so much.

Kurt put her down from the counter after she finished her juice and let her go, “Go find the queen, okay sweetie.”

“Okay,” she ran out of the kitchen to begin her mission.

“Are you alright?” Ellie asked.

“I guess.  He’s better though.  We talked a little, before Allison needed him.  I don’t know what to do Ellie.  His dad hates me.  He wants me gone, and he tried to force me into it by using my dad.  What did I do that’s so wrong?”

“It’s not you, I don’t think.  It’s him, sweetie.  Please don’t tell Sebastian this, because I think it would kill him.  “Do you know Headmaster Barnes from Dalton?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Well, he’s like a father to Sebastian, and he calls the Headmaster Uncle Rick.”

Well, that explained Sebastian’s amusement when he’d mentioned that he and the Headmaster had gotten along well when Kurt had been at Dalton.  

“Okay.”

“Sebastian’s father tried to have him pulled out of Dalton last week.  Richard was here, and they were arguing about it.  They used to be old friends, before Sebastian’s father became, well.  How he is.  He refused to send Sebastian home.  The tuition has already been paid for the semester, and Sebastian is eighteen, so he has no actual right to withdraw him.  He could rightly ask for his money back, but Richard refused to kick Sebastian out.  Dalton is what helped him get into NYU.”

“But why?”

Why put him in such a prestigious school if he was just going to try to yank him out before the year was even over?

“Because of you.”

“But I’m not _at_ Dalton.”

“It wasn’t to keep him away from you.  It was an attempt to punish you, because you would have felt bad for him, I think.  But Richard wouldn’t let him, and he really let Mr. Smythe have it over that attempt.”

“And Sebastian doesn’t know?”

“No.  Richard doesn’t want him to know.”

“Okay.”

What in the hell had he done to Mr. Smythe?  It couldn’t just be the embarrassment thing.  There had to be something else. 

“Ellie, when Sebastian was in France, what did his father do?  Did he talk about him?”

“Yes, he did,” her voice was firm and cold.  “He said he was glad to have him out of sight.”

“But why?  Sebastian told me a few things, but it can’t just be the Timothy thing.”

“I have my opinions, but he doesn’t need to know those.”

He wanted to press her for more information, but the look on her face stopped him.  It was as if whatever she thought would be too awful to express to him. 

“Whatever happens, he has you and me and Allison and Selena.  I’ll make sure he’s fine and that he gets to New York and away from that man if I have to take him there myself.”

“You know, I think you will,” she patted him on the cheek and shooed him out of the kitchen. 

He found Sebastian, in the gorgeous black suit with a red tie this time, standing in the hallway outside the main room. 

“You okay?” Kurt said softly as he came to a stop beside him.

“Yeah.  Where have you been?”

“Ellie and I were comparing notes on you.”

Sebastian’s eyebrow lifted, “Oh really?” 

“It’s nothing bad.  And no references were made to any federal prison stints, so your secret is still safe.”

“And it will continue to be that way,” Sebastian tugged Kurt by the back of his neck until he was close enough to kiss.

“Alright break it up,” Allison’s voice rang out in the hallway.  “Kurt does not have time to go back for mouthwash.”

Kurt snorted and he was positive the blush was forming already, which of course pleased Sebastian and made Allison chuckle with pride.

“You look lovely.  You sound like your brother, but you look fabulous!” Kurt rolled his eyes in Sebastian’s direction. 

“Oh, you love me and you know it,” Allison retorted.  “Now get in there before Mom has a fit.”

The four of them made their way to the party room, which is what Kurt continued to call it because he’d never actually asked what their official name was for the room.  It looked even better than it had the last time he’d been here, but he assumed that was because of having Allison and Selena there.

Selena ran ahead when she spotted her grandmother, and the presence of Allison and Selena just seemed to change Mrs. Smythe.  She was friendlier, and she smiled a lot more than she had before.  Kurt looked over, and Sebastian’s smile was tight.  It couldn’t be pleasant for him to know that his mother seemed to prefer the presence of her daughter rather than her son.  She hadn’t smiled like this at Sebastian, and that made Kurt ache for him. 

“Hey,” Kurt whispered.  “What are we planning for tonight?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ducking out early?  Whispering seduction plans in each other’s ear?  Anything good like that?”

“You’re going to get us in trouble with Allison.”

“Your point?”

“She’ll never leave us alone tonight.  I wouldn’t be surprised if she sent Selena in for comforting because she had nightmares.”

“Wow.  She doesn’t pull her punches does she?”

“Not really.”

“Fine.  No sex then.”

“Whoa, now.  Hold up.  I never said that there would be no chance of that happening.”

“I know.  I did.  If you think I’m corrupting an innocent child who could walk in on us, you have another think coming Smythe.”

“But Firebird,” Sebastian smirked at him.

“Don’t be using that name against me either.”

“But Firebird,” Sebastian’s voice lowered and got huskier, and Kurt’s eyebrow lifted at his obvious attempt at seduction. 

“You hush with that whole deepening your voice thing.”

Sebastian escorted Kurt over to the drink area, and he handed him a flute of champagne. 

“Where is your father?” Kurt took a sip.

“Not in here yet.  He and my mother were talking in his office, but I chose not to find out why,” Sebastian drank his champagne in one long swallow and put the flute back on the table. 

“You okay?”

“I guess.”

“We’ll be fine,” Kurt replied.

He wished he felt a little bit more confident about that declaration, because honestly, Mr. Smythe made him nervous.  He was unpredictable and just mean.  He had made it quite clear that he’d do nearly anything to keep Kurt out of Sebastian’s life, and yet he wouldn’t even give him a reason beyond the possibility of Sebastian dragging the Smythe name through the mud. 

So he was still blaming Sebastian for something he hadn’t even done, and Sebastian didn’t even know that it was the reason for all his father’s manipulation and disdain. 

Kurt couldn’t wait to get Sebastian out of this state and with him in New York.  Even if his NYADA audition tanked, he’d get to New York somehow.  He had other schools that he’d applied to, and some were for fashion. 

They would get out of here and be together, regardless of how much Mr. Smythe wanted to prevent that from happening.

Mr. Smythe walked into the room, and Kurt immediately felt a sense of unease.   He was most likely just being paranoid, but the sight of the man seemed to make him on edge.  As if he was waiting for the man to strike.  And he didn’t like it.  

Sebastian put one hand under Kurt’s suit jacket, and he began rubbing the small of Kurt’s back. 

“We’re good,” Sebastian whispered. 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Kurt stepped closer to him, even though it would probably make things worse for Sebastian if he showed off their relationship even more blatantly.

He turned to smile at Sebastian, and he leaned into his touch, when he heard him curse under his breath, “Fuck.”

“What?” Kurt turned to scan the room, where quite a few of the guests had arrived and were milling around making small talk.

“That bastard,” Sebastian’s face was pale. 

“What is it?”

“Timothy.  He’s _here_.” 


	47. Chapter 47

Kurt darted his eyes around the room. 

He knew he’d recognize Timothy, because he’d seen photos, and while they hadn’t been recent ones, the boy’s features were seared into Kurt’s brain already. 

“Where?”  Kurt put his hand at the small of Sebastian’s back and rubbed there gently.

Sebastian did not look good.   Not at all. 

“Facing away.  With his back to my father,” Sebastian turned toward the wall as he spoke, and he finished off his drink quickly before setting the glass down with a clatter.

Kurt looked in the direction Sebastian had referred to, and at nearly the same time, Timothy turned. 

Yes, that was definitely the boy he’d seen in the pictures. 

Timothy had brown hair, and he was wearing a charcoal suit.  He looked bored, but his eyes were searching the room.  Most likely looking for Sebastian.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Allison whispered furiously when she walked up.  “Ellie’s got Selena with her.  If that asshole’s going to make a scene, then she doesn’t need to be here.”

Kurt nodded, “Baby, are you okay?”

He brushed his hand over Sebastian’s back, and the muscles were tense there.  He was shaking a little, because Kurt could feel the tremors beneath his hand. 

“I’m fine,” Sebastian’s voice was cold. 

“Bas,” Kurt whispered.

Sebastian leaned in to kiss him.  “I’m fine.  I’m pissed off, but I’m fine.  Dad had no right to invite him.  I don’t give a shit how close our fathers used to be.”

Kurt nodded, because he agreed.  He couldn’t help feeling a little pleased that Sebastian didn’t seem to be devastated.  He didn’t seem to be an emotional wreck over the idea that his first love was here. 

He seemed more upset about the idea that his father had invited his rape accuser here.   And in Kurt’s mind, there was a very big difference. 

And that difference brought a huge sigh of relief that Kurt hadn’t even been aware he’d needed.  Maybe he’d been suppressing his concerns over Timothy’s effect on Sebastian’s life.  He hated the idea that Sebastian might still love Timothy, and that the love he felt might interfere with how he felt for Kurt.  Kurt had never brought it up to Sebastian, and really, he’d initially assumed he was over it. 

But apparently not, since every nerve ending in his body relaxed when it looked like Sebastian was more angry than devastated.  Kurt would work out those issues later though.  When he had more time.

“Do you want to leave?” Kurt said softly as he stepped closer.  “Go upstairs maybe.  Get out of the house?  Maybe out of town or the country even?”

Sebastian smiled at Kurt’s suggestions as he straightened and pulled down on the hem of his jacket. 

“Absolutely not.  Where’s Mom?” Sebastian asked his sister, and she glanced around the room. 

“With the Alexanders over near the corner,” Allison answered, discreetly not pointing in that direction. 

“Bring her here.”

“Sebastian, you know she….”

“Do it please.  I need her to know,” Sebastian looked at his sister, and she nodded. 

Allison walked away, obviously on some kind of mission. 

“What is going on?” Kurt pulled at Sebastian’s elbow. 

“I had a talk with Allison today, and I found out a few things.  About mom.  And me.  Stuff that explained some things to me,” Sebastian lowered his voice, and he stared across the room, obviously keeping track of Timothy’s location. 

“I’m confused.  Please tell me what’s happening.”

“Allison left because of an argument she had with Mom.  I just found out about it because she decided to do it while I was in France.  Mom told her that I was _guilty_ ,” Sebastian’s voice lowered.

“What?” Kurt whispered and pulled Sebastian closer.  “What the hell?”

“Dad told her he had some kind of _proof_ that I was guilty.  And not long after that, she became more distant.  Stop treating me the way she treats Allison.  When Allison asked her about that, she admitted she was doing it intentionally.  Apparently, Dad decided that I was to be punished for my insolence and for the rape itself.  Since he couldn’t allow me to go to jail.  He didn’t save me from jail because he _cared_ about me.  It was because of his reputation.  Mom went along with it.  And because she still had her favorite child in her life, what did it matter if I was shunned?”

Kurt was stunned.  What kind of people did this to their children? 

He wanted to wrap Sebastian into his arms and take him home.  Back to Lima.  Somewhere people cared about him more than their reputations and more than their friends. 

Somewhere he could just be loved because he deserved to be loved. 

Not because his behavior had “earned it.”

Kurt wasn’t sure what to say.  How did he even go about making this better for him?  He felt like he could do nothing but stand there in shock.

“Sebastian,” Kurt murmured.  “God.  I don’t even know what to say.”

Sebastian had straightened and closed off a little. 

He was in politician mode, Kurt could tell.  Nothing was going to get past that exterior. 

Not sympathy.  Not anger.  Not even acceptance. 

“There isn’t anything left to say, Kurt.”

Kurt stared at him.  Sebastian wasn’t going to let anything back in because that damned wall was back up.  The wall Kurt had worked so hard to break down. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt knew he was pleading, and it probably sounded pathetic, but he didn’t care.  He wanted _his_ Sebastian back.

The one who called him Firebird and make cocky, sexual comments to him in front of other people.  Not this statue that stared across the room with an expression of disinterest. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt whispered again.  “Please talk to me.”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian answered tersely.  “Don’t worry about me.  Nobody needs to worry about me really.  I can handle things myself.”

“You don’t have to handle things yourself.  You don’t have to handle anything like this.  Please,” Kurt begged.

He wasn’t above begging, but Sebastian was looking at him like he was _one_ of them.  Like he was one of the people who made it their daily mission to tear him apart.  To break him or to make him suffer.

Sebastian’s expression showed he was placing Kurt in the same category with _them_.  That he’d shut everybody off but himself. 

Sebastian didn’t answer, and Kurt watched as Timothy crossed the room towards them.  Allison was following closely behind, but not obviously.  She was indirectly navigating Mrs. Smythe across the room. 

“Well, hello Bastian,” a smarmy voice cut through Kurt’s thoughts. 

Sebastian nodded, “Timothy.”

“Is this your new plaything?” Timothy’s eyes traveled up and down Kurt, and Kurt’s hackles rose. 

“None of your business, actually,” Sebastian replied coldly. 

“He’s cute,” Timothy sneered.  “Not quite up to par to your usual standards though.”

Sebastian’s jaw clenched, but Kurt saw no other sign of reaction in him.  Kurt had to get Sebastian out of this situation before he crossed a line.  Before he did something he’d regret.

“Really?  I think his standards have improved.  That should be quite _obvious_ , actually,” Kurt drawled and cupped a hand around Sebastian’s bicep. 

“Oh, isn’t he adorable.  He’s snarky.  I didn’t think you liked snarky, Bastian.”

“The name is Sebastian,” Sebastian replied.  “You don’t get to nickname me anymore.  Only Kurt does.”

“Kurt is it?  It’s not some cute little nickname based on some myth?  I’m not sure I even remember what mine was.  Do you Sebastian?”  Timothy crossed his arms in front of him and smirked.

“Why are you here?  What could you possibly have to gain from being here?” Sebastian ignored his question to offer his own.

“I was invited.  My parents made yours do quite a bit of begging actually.   After all, I was the victim remember?”

Kurt lunged for Timothy, “You son of a bitch.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian grabbed him with both hands and held him, “Calm down.”

“No,” Kurt kept his voice manageable, because they’d only attracted attention from a rather small group of guests. 

“Kurt,” Sebastian said sternly.  “I said I could handle this.”

Kurt turned on him, “Maybe you can.  But you shouldn’t have to.  That’s what _you_ keep telling _me_.”

“Why don’t you listen to your guard dog, Bastian,” Timothy replied.  “I’d hate for you to get in trouble with your parents again.”

“What happened to you?” Sebastian asked softly, with a hint of concern.  “I think I deserve to know that.  What did I do to deserve what you did?  I loved you, dammit.  And what I got from you was betrayal and lies.  Why?”

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears.  Sebastian’s wall had broken again, but not for _Kurt_.  It had broken for _Timothy_.  All the pain that the boy had caused him had spilled over the surface, and Sebastian wasn’t holding it back anymore. 

Kurt stood, wanting Timothy to answer the question, but also dreading that answer.  What if whatever he said was enough?  Enough to earn his place back with Sebastian. 

“I had to hide us, and you know it.  My parents still don’t know, and they _won’t_ know.  That will _not_ happen,” Timothy’s mask had fallen briefly, but he pulled himself together quickly.

“So you’re just going to stay like this forever?  Allowing people to believe I raped you?  All because you don’t want to come out to your parents?”  Sebastian’s questions were quiet but cold.

“What else was I supposed to do?  They would have disowned me.”

“So you’re not denying it?  That you lied to them.  To the police.  To everybody.”

“Why does it matter now?  It’s all over anyway.  You never went to jail.”

“And that had nothing to do with you.  If I had gone to jail, would you have even felt guilty then?” Sebastian glared.

Timothy didn’t answer, but his eyes filled with something that looked like regret to Kurt.

“You wish you could change it, don’t you?” Kurt interrupted.  “You wish you could go back and fix it so that you could have him back.”

Timothy’s eyes darted between Sebastian and Kurt.  “That’s none of your concern.”

“Why did you get yourself in so deep?  Why the questioning at the police station?  Why did you tell me not too long ago that you weren’t even sorry?  Why spend all that time lying to me?  What was the fucking purpose of it?” Sebastian’s voice was getting louder, and some other small groups of attendees were looking at them. 

“I think we should take this into a private room, don’t you?” Mrs. Smythe’s voice interrupted.  “There are a lot of things I’d like answered myself.”

Sebastian glared at his mother and took Kurt’s hand to lead him out of the room.  They walked a few doors down and entered a small sitting room area.  Allison, Mrs. Smythe and Timothy had followed.

“I want to know all of it.  You almost ruined my life Timothy.  I deserve to know why,” Sebastian squeezed Kurt’s hand as he spoke.

Kurt stood next to him, giving him as much silent support as he could.  At least Sebastian wasn’t tuning him out anymore.  That had been a heart-wrenching experience that he did not care to ever repeat again.

“I had to.  For my own sake.”

Sebastian’s face was guarded, and the only sign that he was faltering under the strain was the shaking of the hand holding Kurt’s.  “Mother, what proof did my father have?  What was it that you so easily believed without even asking me about it?”

Mrs. Smythe flinched at the well-deserved accusation, but she cleared her throat.  “Something about a drug that was in Timothy’s system.”

“I never drugged him.  God dammit.  I’m so fucking tired of people assuming I’m guilty.  Tell her the truth!” Sebastian shouted at Timothy, but the boy just stood, uncaring and unaffected. 

Kurt took a few steps forward, “I don’t understand you, Mrs. Smythe.  I will never understand how people can ignore the good that is inside him simply because they choose not to see it.  It’s there.  I wasn’t around at the time, but I believe him because he’s never been anything but brutally honest with me.  And he hated me when we met, so you can believe that the honesty was utterly ruthless.  But still, I believe him.  And you should too.  Because he didn’t have to continue denying it after it was very clear your husband was going to make sure he never saw the inside of a jail cell.  So if he was never going to serve time, then why would he bother to lie about it?”

“I supposed that’s true.”

Kurt laughed wryly.  “Believe me, Sebastian can have nearly anybody he wants.  _Nearly_ anybody and I can attest to that.  I have seen it happen with my own eyes.  And I certainly can’t figure out why he wants _me_ when there are so many other people he could have with a crook of his finger.”

That was probably more information than Sebastian’s family should probably know, but Kurt seemed to be on an ever downward spiraling roll. 

“Kurt,” Sebastian’s voice was firm.

“No.  She needs to hear this.  I’m tired of watching you hurt because of these people.  I might not be able to fix this, but I can tell them what I think of them,” Kurt glanced back at Sebastian before turning on Timothy.

“You loved him.  But something happened.  I saw it in your eyes back there.  He asked you what he did to deserve it, and you faltered.  Your mask slipped.  He deserves to know what happened.  And if you don’t tell him, I’ll be spending a few nights in jail for assaulting you, and I won’t feel a damn bit guilty about it.”

“Go Kurt,” Allison piped up. 

“Allison,” Mrs. Smythe reprimanded.

“No, Mom.  I’ve tolerated your favoritism even though it breaks his heart.  And I want answers.  _Your son_ deserves answers. 

Sebastian was leaning against the desk, and when Kurt turned around, he saw the tiredness and frustration in his face.  Kurt turned back to him and wrapped his arms around him.  Sebastian pulled him close and rested his head against Kurt’s shoulder.  “I’m okay,” he whispered.

“No you’re not.  But you will be,” Kurt murmured back. 

“I faked the drug thing,” Timothy’s voice was low.  “Mr. Smythe.  He didn’t make me.  He wanted me out of Sebastian’s life.  He tried to bribe me, with money.  But we have money.  He sent a private investigator after me and had photos taken.  Ones he could show me.  He said if I didn’t get out of Sebastian’s life, he’d inform my parents about what was going on.  Then we got caught, and I got scared.  I lied about the drug.  He never put anything in my drink, and we slept together.  There was no rape.  I just couldn’t tell my father that.  Not and have him disown me right there.  I never meant for it to go that far.  But then my father said they were going to have me drug tested, so they could see if he’d slipped something else in my drink.  So I took some stuff so there would be something in my system.  It didn’t matter anyway because just the threat of the drug test was enough.  Mr. Smythe said he’d leave me alone if I kept up the charade.  So I did.  And I had to make myself do it.”

“You bastard,” Kurt muttered.   

“Kurt,” Sebastian said quietly.  “So the drug test thing was the proof.”

His mother nodded.

“You couldn’t even give him the benefit of the doubt?  Over something this important?” Kurt was incredulous about this. 

Burt Hummel would believe him and fight for him until the bitter end, and he could not imagine a scenario where a parent would not do that.

“So that was it?  You took that at face value and I didn’t even get a say in it?  You had your favorite, so why did it matter whether or not you believed in me?  Is that how it went?  Did you even listen to him?  To what Dad forced him into doing?” Sebastian stepped toward his mother.  “All this time, the reason you pushed me away was because you were punishing me for something I didn’t even fucking do!”

“That is enough!” Mr. Smythe’s voice caught the attention of everybody in the room.  “You will not talk to your mother like that.”

“Aren’t you missing your party, _Dad_?” Sebastian drawled as he turned leisurely to face his father.  “I’d hate for your choir to miss any of your preaching.  You might want to get back in there before they decide that having a gay son will cost you your job in politics.”

“You will talk to me with some respect.”

“I will when you _earn_ it.  What the hell did I ever do to you to deserve this shit?  Was I that much of a disappointment?   Was it that embarrassing to have me for a son?” Sebastian was no longer regulating the tone or volume of his voice. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt stepped forward and tried to grasp his hand, but Sebastian pulled it away. 

Kurt flushed a little when he spotted Timothy smirk, hating the fact that the boy had seen Sebastian reject him.

“I could have forgiven him for what he did if you hadn’t interfered.  If you hadn’t pushed him and pushed him to do that, I could have understood when he said that to get out of trouble with his dad.  Stupidly enough, I loved him enough to have done that.  But afterwards, you made it so that I could never forgive him.  Because what had been an impulsive mistake, a desperate way to keep from coming out, you turned it in to a way to punish me for being gay.  Because that’s what you were doing isn’t it?  Just fucking say it!  Do you hate me because I’m a _fag_ or not?”

Kurt’s breath caught as the question went unanswered in the room. 

“Yes,” Mr. Smythe breathed out.  “And you will not embarrass me by flaunting your deviant relationships in front of me.”

Nearly everyone in the room froze, and Kurt watched as Sebastian began to compose himself.  He glanced between his parents and his sister, and then his eyes landed on Timothy again.

“I’m sorry, Bastian,” Timothy said softly.  “It was my fault too.”

“Get out,” Mrs. Smythe turned on Timothy.  “Take your parents and get out of my house.”

Timothy glanced at Sebastian, hesitating, before he turned to leave the room. 

Sebastian started. 

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears when he realized that Sebastian had reacted to go after Timothy.  It had been very controlled, almost unnoticed.  And he’d stopped himself.

But he’d instinctively wanted to go after Timothy. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt said softly, and he waited for him to turn.  “Go.  Go on.  It’s okay.”

Sebastian stared at him in awe.  “What?”

“Go on.  You need to talk to him.  He clearly needs to talk to you.  You wanted to.  So go do it,” Kurt’s voice was firm and steady.  He made sure of it by clearing his throat a little before answering. 

If Sebastian needed to talk to Timothy, then he needed to, and there was nothing Kurt could say or do to change that. 

“Thank you,” Sebastian said as he moved to leave the room.  He stood next to his father, not making eye contact, before he continued out the door. “Don’t worry Dad.  I’ll be out of here tonight.  Out of your sight.  That should make you happy.”

Kurt watched as Sebastian bolted from the room, and he felt a tear slide down his face, one he brushed away without concern.

“Kurt,” Allison began.

“No, I don’t need to hear it, Allison.  He needs to deal with this.  I’m fine.”

Mrs. Smythe turned to her husband, “I want a divorce.  You lied to me, and I alienated him because of it.  Don’t worry.  You’ll get to keep everything you want.  I don’t want any reminders of you.”

She stalked out with Allison following, leaving Kurt alone in the room with Mr. Smythe. 

Always the last to be thought of, Kurt thought with an ironic laugh. 

“Well, you got what you wanted, so why don’t you go ahead and rub it in,” Kurt said dryly when he’d collected himself.  “He’s been punished.  He’s heartbroken and it looks like I’m out of his life.  So I hope you’re happy.”

“I haven’t been happy in years, young man,” Mr. Smythe replied.

“So you’d prefer to make him miserable too?  Because that’s what he is.  Why do you hate him so much?  He didn’t choose to be gay.  He didn’t choose to live a life where he doesn’t allow people to love him.  It’s all he thinks he deserves thanks to you.”

Mr. Smythe scoffed at him, “He will not flaunt that in front of me.  Who do you think is responsible for allowing him to _learn_ that lifestyle?  His ‘ _friend_ ’ in France?  The one he spent time with?  He had specific instructions to teach that boy how to be _discreet_.  Because I understand that men have needs, but he does not need to be in the public eye with that lifestyle.  I will _not_ allow it.”

Kurt was stunned.  Mr. Smythe had purposely sent Sebastian to France to teach him about being discreet when hooking up with people?  Because that was _better_ than being in love with someone who might love him back?

“You’d rather he spend his life fucking people who don’t give a shit about him because that’s more _discreet_ that being in love with someone?  Than wanting to be loved by someone?”

“You _will_ watch your language young man,” Mr. Smythe glared at him.

“ _No,_ I won’t.   You don’t deserve it.  You don’t deserve him.”

“Now, that we can agree on.”

“I mean you don’t deserve to have a son as amazing as he is.  He’s going to New York and he will be free from you.  If I have to drag him there myself,” Kurt crossed his arms in front of him.

“He won’t be able to afford New York.  He needs my money for tuition, and he won’t get it unless he agrees to my plans,” Mr. Smythe sat down in his desk chair and leaned back.

That could very well be true, because Sebastian hadn’t actually told him anything about his plans for New York other than the statement that NYU is the school he was leaning towards attending. 

“We will manage.”

“We?  I don’t see him here with you.  He chased Timothy, remember?  Just as I assumed he would.  Which is the very reason I invited him.  He’ll chase Timothy and lose you in the process, and then Timothy will do as I ask and turn him down again.  And the problem will be solved.”

“You think you have everything figured out, don’t you?”

“I know I do.  Now I’d prefer it if you left my house.  You are not welcome here, and you will not be allowed back in again.”

“Fine,” Kurt replied.

“There will be no waiting for Sebastian to return either.  If I know that boy, he’s out there begging for Timothy.”

Kurt swallowed the disappointment, because he had no rebuttal for that one.  Sebastian had decided that he’d needed to go after Timothy, and Kurt had given him permission to chase him.  Not that he’d really needed Kurt’s permission, but it _had_ been given. 

There was no argument in the world that would change that right now. 

Kurt nodded his head and left the room, Mr. Smythe following, most likely making sure that Kurt actually left the house.  They bypassed the room where the party was being held, and Kurt heard the boisterous voices from inside.  He wondered if that’s where Sebastian had found Timothy when he’d given chase.

Kurt pulled out his phone to text Sebastian.  He had no clue where Sebastian might be.

**To Bas:  Your dad’s making me leave.  No time to find you.  If you want to talk, call me.  Love you.**

When they made it outside, Mr. Smythe gestured for the valets who had been parking cars for the party. 

“This young man needs to be off this property now.  No excuses.”

The two men who worked for him nodded quietly, without looking at Kurt.  One stood ‘ _guard_ ,’ he supposed that was the best way to describe it, while the other one left to retrieve Kurt’s Navigator.  He kept looking down at his phone, checking for messages, or missed calls. 

Something to show that Sebastian had gotten his message. 

**To Bas:  Please call me.  I’m not abandoning you.**

He waited further, and when the Navigator pulled up, he checked his phone again.  Still no answer. 

Kurt got into the Navigator and started the car, glancing down at his phone. 

Maybe the fact that he’d gotten no answer _was_ his answer. 


	48. Chapter 48

Sebastian caught up to Timothy just as he’d found his parents, which of course, meant they couldn’t say anything to each other that needed to be said.  Not without outing him.  And it’s not that he wanted to bear his soul to the boy.  He just wanted answers. 

Timothy had glanced at Sebastian’s father a little too familiarly, right before he’d walked out of the room.  The glance had been telling, and it made Sebastian suspicious.  He’d reacted before he’d actually thought it through, and he’d intended to go after him to find out what that look had been for. 

But then he’d remembered that Kurt was standing there, and that his own father was as well, and he’d stopped himself.  Stopped a train wreck before it had begun.

But Sebastian hadn’t realized that Kurt had seen it, and he’d been shocked when Kurt had told him to go after him.  He’d hated leaving Kurt there with his parents, but he knew Timothy wouldn’t talk to him, give him the answers he needed, while Kurt stood beside him.  It would be too awkward, and it would only serve to put Timothy on the defensive.

“What do you want?” Timothy asked, and then he looked at his parents and shook his head.  “What can he do here?  There are too many people.  I’ll be fine.  Go on.”

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, willing away the anger. 

He didn’t know what he wanted to accomplish with this, because this was going to go just like it always did.  Sebastian was the villain here, and Timothy wasn’t about to erase that opinion his parents had of him. 

He’d stay the villain so that Timothy never had to be, and that’s how Timothy was going to keep it. 

“We need to talk,” Sebastian cleared his throat.  “Not here.  Not in front of all these people.  I think you’ll be _safe_ in a house with so many people in it.”

If Timothy had noticed the sting of sarcasm, his face didn’t betray it.

Timothy nodded his head, and he watched his parents.  When his parents turned away, confident that Timothy was behind them, he agreed and hurried out of the room with Sebastian.  They ducked into the nearest empty room and Sebastian shut the door. 

Sebastian was going to get this over with, get Timothy and his parents out of this house, as his mother had requested, and then he’d go find Kurt.  They’d get their stuff together, as much of Sebastian’s as could fit in both of their vehicles, and they’d get the hell out of this house. 

And he’d deal with his parents later. 

Maybe.  Right now, he’d rather forget all about his parents and move on with a life free of both of them.

“Did my Dad put you up to the _whole_ thing?  From the beginning?  I don’t _think_ he had anything to do with us meeting, but right now, I wouldn’t be shocked if that was true too.  The main thing I need to know is if the entire relationship was a set up,” Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Sebastian had moved beyond being confused and being hurt about his father.  He’d always had his suspicions that his father had hated his sexual orientation, he’d never gotten confirmation, and he’d never really wanted it either. 

He’d almost preferred the state of _not knowing_ that he’d lived comfortably in since his father had discovered he was gay. 

But finding out that his father had been involved to this degree in making Sebastian’s life miserable had been a shock.  And he really didn’t want to believe that Timothy had been in on it from the beginning. 

“No.  If you mean did he hire me to do it, then no.  I really loved you, at least, I thought I did.  I don’t know, I was only fifteen.  But when he showed me the photos, and he hinted that he’d tell my parents, I freaked out.  I never intended to hurt you that way…” Timoth’s voice trailed off.

Sebastian just looked at him, unwilling to speak more until he heard more of whatever reasoning Timothy had for just how miserable he’d made Sebastian.

Timothy took a deep breath and then spilled out the entire story.  He talked about how Sebastian’s father had crowed when Timothy had caved over the pictures. 

About how he had been so torn about the decision to break up with Sebastian.  About how he’d planned to break it off the night before.  But then Sebastian had shown up that night.  And he talked about how Sebastian’s kisses had convinced him that he’d needed to stay, regardless of what Sebastian’s father had said to him. 

Sebastian closed his eyes as Timothy talked about how it had felt when they’d made love, only to be scared out of his mind the very next morning when his father had caught them. 

It seemed Timothy had quite a bit of built up guilt and regret and hurt himself, and Sebastian listened to all of it, to all of his own father’s involvement, and to all of Timothy’s excuses and claims.

“But then I got myself in so deep with it that I didn’t see any way out of it.  I shouldn’t have told my father you drugged me.  It just came out of my mouth before I could really think of a way to explain you being there in bed with me,” Timothy wrapped his arms around his torso defensively, and the action reminded Sebastian of Kurt, and how that was Kurt’s stance when he was insecure. 

And he was immediately reminded that at least when Kurt stood like that, it meant something.   Meant something to him.  To Sebastian.  And to their relationship. 

When Kurt stood like that, it was because he was willing to let Sebastian see how vulnerable he was, not because he was trying to talk himself out of Sebastian being angry with him.

It was another way the two were vastly different, and just another way that Kurt came out the winner by comparison. 

Sebastian scoffed, “ _Dad I’m gay_ would have worked.  But instead, you accused me of something like that?  Something I could have done jail time for?  And to make it worse, you actually took something so that it would show up in your system to prove you were telling the truth.”

“I know,” Timothy’s voice was quiet.

“I’m sorry my father pressured you like that, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you went along with it.  I wasn’t kidding when I said that I probably would have forgiven you if it had only been what happened in your bedroom.  I loved you that much, but you ruined that.  Because you are a coward.  You’re not a coward for not coming out, because I understand that.  You’re a coward for letting someone else take the fall for something that they didn’t do.  For not fixing it when it got way out of hand.”

“I know.  I’m sorry.  And I’m sorry I criticized your new boyfriend.  I just.  Well, I was jealous.  I miss you,” Timothy took a step closer to him.

“Stop right there,” Sebastian held up his hand.  “Because this discussion is not about getting you back or you getting me back.  This is because I wanted to know the truth about my father’s involvement.  I do not intend to ever get involved with you again.  Not just because you hurt me, but also because I love Kurt.  And to be blunt, he’s right.  My standards have improved.”

Timothy flushed with embarrassment, “You rejected him in there!  He knows it too.  I saw his face when you wouldn’t take his hand.  And you came after _me_ , so I just assumed….”

“You assumed wrong,” Sebastian interrupted.  “Now, go get your parents, and leave.  Just like my mother asked you to do.  Now.” 

Sebastian didn’t bother waiting to see if he followed instructions, because he had to talk to Kurt.  To thank him for trusting him so much.  To make sure that his father hadn’t done something horrible to him.  And to get their stuff and go away.  Together. 

He still boarded at Dalton, and he’d just continue doing that until summer.  What he’d do for the summer, he didn’t know for sure, but he had a feeling that maybe the Hummels would let him stay with them.  If they didn’t, he’d ask around, and maybe one of his friends at Dalton would let him stay with them for a few months before leaving for New York. 

Jeff or Nick would be the most likely to let him stay.  If their parents were willing.  He’d stay in a hotel if he didn’t have to worry about saving money.  His father would probably cut him off after all this, but he’d deal.  He’d dealt with worse over the past couple of years. 

He grinned when he got to his room, assuming Kurt would be there, and opened the door.  Kurt’s bag was still at the foot of the bed, and Sebastian ducked into his bathroom.  “Kurt!”

No Kurt. 

He could be hiding out in the kitchen with Ellie.  Or maybe with Allison and Selena.  They’d probably grabbed him and hovered over him like mother hens once Sebastian had left the room.  They had a tendency to do that, and they both seemed to like Kurt.  Ellie especially.

Sebastian found Allison and Selena in their room, “Where’s Kurt?”

“Um, we left him with Dad actually,” Allison flushed, as if she’d just realized that it might have been a bad idea to do that. 

“What the hell?  Why?” Sebastian glared at her before heading back to the room where they’d argued. 

But Kurt wasn’t there, and neither was his father.  Allison had apparently followed him, because she spoke as he looked into the room.

“He was upset.  When you took off after that asshole you chased,” Allison said accusingly.  “I had to deal with Mom after she went off on Dad, so I was a little busy.  If he’s pissed at you, I’m going to slap the shit out of you.”

“I wasn’t _chasing_ Timothy,” Sebastian argued.  “Fuck.  Where is he?”

Sebastian bristled at the accusation, but in all fairness, his sister had a point.  It probably had looked to Kurt like Sebastian was off chasing Timothy, and if Kurt was in that particular frame of mind, Sebastian would need to do some groveling to make it up to him.

He decided that pointing out that Kurt had told him to go probably wouldn’t do much to calm his sister’s ire.

“Ellie?” Allison asked, and they headed for the kitchen. 

“Selena?”

“She’s fine.  Asleep.  She won’t wake up until at least five a.m.”

They hurried through the house and found Ellie standing at the kitchen sink, her eyes bloodshot.  Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she’d obviously been crying.

“What happened?” Sebastian asked her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms for comfort.

“What are you doing here?  I thought you left with Kurt,” Ellie’s voice was completely shot. 

“What do you mean left?”

“Your father walked past here on the way back into the house, and I peeked my head out.  He said that Kurt was leaving, and that you’d already left,” Ellie looked at him accusingly.  “He said you’d gone after that other one instead.”

Great, now he had more people to explain this to.  Both Ellie and Allison looked like they wanted to skin him alive, so he couldn’t even begin to imagine what Kurt would do to him later.

“Fuck, what did he do?” Sebastian pulled out his phone, and he pressed the power button. 

When his phone booted up, two messages came immediately. 

Sebastian had kept his phone off during the party because that was another one of his father’s stupid rules.  He usually left his phone in his room on party nights, but he’d forgotten to take it out.  He’d only remembered to turn it off a few moments after they’d arrived at the party downstairs, because his mother had glared at him when the telltale chime of an incoming text message had alerted her to the fact that he even had the phone on him. 

_Shit._

If he’d had the phone on when Kurt had texted, they wouldn’t be in this mess _._

“Fuck.  Dad kicked him out.  I need my keys,” Sebastian ran back down the hall to his room to find his keys, pressing Kurt’s contact information on the phone to call him. 

Kurt’s cell rang and rang, but then his voice mail kicked on.  “Baby, where are you?  Pick up.”

He ended the call but then pressed send again immediately.  The phone rang more, but Kurt still didn’t pick up. 

_God dammit.  Kurt.  Pick up the fucking phone._

“Allison!” Sebastian called as he grabbed his car keys from his room. 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s bag as well, but he didn’t stop for anything Kurt might have unpacked already.  He’d come back for the rest later, or he’d get Allison to bring everything to Dalton for him.  Allison and Ellie met him near the car, and he threw the bag at his sister for her to put it in the passenger seat.

He turned to hug Ellie, “I’ll be back.  I’ll have to get my stuff, if they’ll let me have it.  If they won’t, I’ll still be back.  For you, and my girls.”

“Go.  Go catch him.  We’ll be fine, and we’ll deal with all of it later,” Ellie kissed him on the cheek, and Sebastian bent to kiss his sister when she’d walked around to the driver’s side of the car.

“Thanks.  Give Selena a kiss for me.”

“I will.  Now go,” Allison slapped the door after he closed it.

Sebastian called Kurt one more time and held up the phone to his ear as he backed out of the driveway, but it was the voice mail picking up again.

“Hey.  Please pick up.  I love you.”

He threw the phone down and began to drive.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 _Kurt, throwing things is bad,_ the little voice inside perked up once Kurt had finally lost control.

After the tenth or eleventh time checking the phone, only to find no messages at all, Kurt had let his frustration get to him, and he’d thrown the phone onto the passenger seat with a very loud and rather violent curse.  But of course, since he’d given in to a fit of temper, karma had decided to bounce the phone off the seat and slide it down between the seat and the passenger door, out of his reach. 

He wasn’t about to stop and try to look for it on the side of the road, because it was too dark, but since it was on vibrate, he couldn’t even tell if Sebastian was calling him. 

Because he couldn’t get to the damn phone.    

Kurt sat back in the seat, took a deep calming breath, wiped away another tear, and checked the mirrors.  He would just wait until he got to the motel, and he’d look for it then.  And then he’d call Sebastian and they would talk this out.

 _If he wasn’t still occupied with Timothy_. 

Normally Sebastian would be calling him or texting him if he’d disappeared without word. 

He’d been unable to bear being on the other side of the Lima Bean when Blaine and Kurt had been fighting, because he’d been worried.  

Worried seem to be Sebastian’s default setting, when it came to Kurt anyway.   

_But maybe not tonight._

_Stop, Kurt._

If Sebastian wasn’t still talking to Timothy, he _was_ probably worried by now.  Kurt had had a fleeting thought about texting him to say that he was going to stop at their room, since they had one more night before they had to check out of the motel. 

But he’d decided not to text while driving.  For good reasons.  But that had been before the whole brilliant phone throwing move. 

Kurt _had_ to stop at the motel, because he was already upset about not hearing from Sebastian, and he didn’t want to drive another hour into Lima anyway.  Finn would have questions, and then threats would follow, and then even if everything turned out fine with Sebastian, there would always be awkwardness about the fact that Finn had threatened him in a fit of misguided big-brother-only-in-size judgment.

After another twenty minutes of driving, he pulled into the motel parking lot.

Slapping his pockets, he realized that he had his wallet with him, and his keys, but that was pretty much it.  Everything else was still in Sebastian’s room.  And he wouldn’t have had his wallet if it didn’t have certain supplies in it that he found came in handy to have when dating Sebastian.  He’d tucked his wallet into his pants pocket before the party, because he was never sure when Sebastian might decide to get distracted in the nearest empty room. 

_Not that they’d had a chance for that tonight._

_Stop it, Kurt._

The morose thoughts had to stop.  They weren’t doing anything but making him feel worse.

_He hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to Ellie, or to Allison, or little Selena._

He had no idea when he would see them again, and he hadn’t gotten to hug Selena goodbye. 

Kurt gripped the steering wheel tightly and took a few more deep breaths.  He got out of the Navigator and went around to the passenger side.  But even with the overhead light on, he couldn’t find the phone.  It had to have slipped under the seat, and he had no flashlight.  He put his hand under the seat to look, but he came up with nothing.

Kurt wiped away another tear, the frustration getting out of control.  

_Where was the fucking phone?_

He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, but that would only result in causing a scene.  The neighbors in the other rooms would wonder what was going on, or the night staff on duty would call the police on him.  And he doubted that the police would believe that not being able to find his phone to call his boyfriend would be a justified reason for screaming in the parking lot.

Kurt stopped, leaning over the passenger seat, and he let the tears come.  They’d been threatening to fall ever since Sebastian had bolted out of that room after Timothy. 

He knew the frustration and anger wasn’t really about the stupid phone, but he wasn’t ready to face what it actually was about. 

Kurt gave up on the phone and dug the key card for the room out of his wallet, stopping to lock his car before heading there.  He didn’t have anything that he needed, but that didn’t even matter anymore.  He couldn’t call Sebastian and that’s what he was worried about. 

That was the only thing he was worried about at the moment. 

He let himself into the room and headed straight for the bathroom, to clean up and take off his suit.  It would be nice to have a change of clothes, so he would scavenge around the room.  Maybe he’d left something here earlier this week. 

He washed his face, and then he patted it dry and headed back into the room.  He found some pajama pants he’d left in the room, mainly because he really never got a chance to wear them around Sebastian.  When they’d been in this room, all this week, he’d been in two stages of dress most of the time.  He’d been either fully clothed, with Sebastian staring at him and undressing him with his eyes.  Or completely naked, with Sebastian exploring every inch of his body. 

Kurt sat down on the bed. 

He was _not_ going to lose it. 

He was _stronger_ than that.

He was going to wait until morning, when he could find that stupid fucking phone, and he would call Sebastian, and they’d talk. 

Kurt was not going to give up on him.  He understood the concept of having a small part of your heart still tied up in your first love.  He still felt things for Blaine, despite knowing now everything that he’d done.  The pain overruled the feelings, and he’d never take Blaine back, regardless of how his relationship with Sebastian panned out.  But they were still there.  If they hadn’t been, then Blaine’s confession wouldn’t have hit him as hard as it had. 

Kurt was just waiting for the next breakdown. 

He hadn’t given himself time to really feel the hurt that Sebastian walking out of the room, and after Timothy, had caused.  Kurt knew that he’d practically _sent_ Sebastian after him, he’d actually _told_ him to go, but it didn’t make the ache any more tolerable. 

Part of him had assumed that Sebastian wouldn’t go.  Wouldn’t chase him. 

 _But he’d been wrong_.

Even after everything Timothy had done, maybe Kurt had just made assumption about Sebastian that simply hadn’t been true.  Maybe the part of his heart that had Timothy’s name seared into it was still bigger than the part that he’d allowed Kurt to have. 

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and cried, knowing it wouldn’t do any good, and that he’d only end up with a headache and an even stronger sense of loss when all the tears had been spent.  But he cried anyway, because he’d been holding it in for so long. 

He buried himself under the sheet and blanket, and cursed again that he’d been unable to find his phone, because he wanted to know where Sebastian was, and if he was alright, and how the talk with Timothy had gone, and he just wanted to _know_.

 _Wanted to hear his voice_. 

_He shouldn’t have told him to go._

He should have stood his ground, and then maybe it wouldn’t feel like he’d given Sebastian permission to go be with Timothy.  Because that’s exactly what it felt like at the moment. 

And he was all about making sure the other person in the relationship got what he wanted. 

He was a fucking _expert_ at making sure someone else got what he wanted.  He just didn’t know how to go about making sure he got what he wanted. 

_Stop it, Kurt._

He didn’t know for sure that Timothy was the person Sebastian wanted to be with.  Just because he’d shut Kurt out earlier, but then had allowed Timothy to break down that wall again, didn’t mean he was done with Kurt.  It didn’t mean he wanted Timothy.

_It also didn’t mean he didn’t want the other boy._

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and brushed tears from his face.  He was so tired of crying. 

Sebastian hated it when he cried.

He was so tired, and the night had been so awful, that all he wanted to do was bury himself in the blankets and sleep, but he wanted Sebastian’s arms around him.  He wanted him here, with him, right now. 

He wanted to cuddle the way Sebastian demanded when things needed to be discussed.  He wanted to breathe in Sebastian’s cologne.  He wanted to whisper to him all night, about how they’d be fine and they’d get away from his father, and they’d make it to New York together.

He just wanted Sebastian. 


	49. Chapter 49

Kurt woke up to pounding on the door. 

He scrambled out of the bed and checked to make sure it was Sebastian before opening it.  He was not about to become one of those statistics in the newspaper, the ones who were murdered in seedy motels because they were too stupid to check to see who was pounding on the door first. 

That’s what the dead bolts were for, in his opinion.  Protection against the crazy people. 

He tugged at the second lock and pulled the door open slowly.  The look on Sebastian’s face when he opened it was borderline psychotic and very much ‘ _not amused_.’ 

And he was looking a lot like those crazy people they made the deadbolts for.

Sebastian stepped forward and pulled Kurt into a long kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him tightly.  Kurt grabbed onto his shoulders and just let himself be kissed, partly because kissing Sebastian was every high on his list of daily _to-do_ activities, and partly because he was still half asleep and he really wasn’t functioning enough to yell at him for whatever misguided notion had led him out the door and after Timothy.

“Where the fuck is your goddamned phone?” Sebastian glared down at him when he pulled back.  “I’ve been calling you back forever.”

“It fell.  Somewhere in the car.  I couldn’t find it, and then I got frustrated because I couldn’t find it, and then I had a borderline nervous breakdown in the parking lot because I couldn’t find it, and I started crying, and I knew you’d think I was acting like a girl, but then I figured the night was shot anyway, so why the hell not just sit and cry over everything.  And I wanted to call you, but I was not about to get the police sent after me because I was having a fucking nervous breakdown in the middle of a goddamn motel parking lot,” Kurt’s anger chose to make a quick appearance toward the end of his rant. 

Okay, so there’s where the anger was. 

He’d had his breakdown earlier, and he’d hated himself for that.  And now the anger was back. 

“Whoa.  Okay.  Calm down,” Sebastian backed him into the room and shut the door behind him.

“No, _you_ calm down.  _You_ didn’t just get escorted out of your boyfriend’s house by his father, a homophobic asshole who hates you.  And _you_ didn’t just get sent out without most of your belongings.  _You_ didn’t just get thrown out with only your wallet and keys and _fucking lost_ phone to your name.  While _your boyfriend_ was off chasing down an ex who nearly _sent him to jail_ ,” Kurt took a calming breath and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He wasn’t just angry at Sebastian for chasing Timothy.  He was also angry with himself. 

“After what he did to you.  After everything he did and said to you.  You went after him?  Even after what your father did in there.  What he admitted to about you.  You _still_ went after him?”

“Firebird.”

“No, don’t _Firebird_ me.  I stood up for you.  I backed you up to Timothy.  I backed you up to your father, who blatantly told me that he was going to ruin your life.  The man _blatantly_ used Timothy to ruin your life.  And you still went after Timothy?  You walked right out of that room and left me behind.  And then the rest of your family followed suit.  And left me with the very man whose machinations led to the entire night.  What did it matter right?  Kurt’s always the last one to be thought about anyway.”

Sebastian looked stunned. 

“And I thought Allison and Ellie were mad,” he muttered as he crouched in front of him. 

“What?” Kurt glared at him.

“Nothing,” Sebastian shook his head.  “Never mind.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize at the time what taking off after him looked like.  But believe me, Allison and Ellie made that perfectly clear to me afterwards.  Allison threated to slap the shit out of me, and Ellie hasn’t looked at me that way since the federal prison incident.”

Kurt bit back a laugh at the thought of both women making him miserable, and he vowed to buy them both something special.  Something expensive.

And then suddenly, as quickly as the thought about the two women had entered his mind, his anger was gone. 

“I _think_ … that I didn’t actually think… that you’d go,” Kurt said softly.  “I know I _told_ you to go, but when you went, I _really_ didn’t like it.”

He was so tired of roller coaster emotions.  He was so tired of feeling out of control and unable to handle himself.  He was just so tired of this entire fucking night.

“I think that is an understatement,” Sebastian replied.

“Shut up.”

“Get back up in that bed,” Sebastian pushed him backwards and crawled over him.  “Assume the position.”

“You’re an idiot,” Kurt protested faintly, but he pulled himself back toward the pillows. 

“Possibly, because I did drive nearly twenty minutes past this place before it hit me that maybe you would have come here rather than going home.  So maybe I am an idiot, but _I’m_ not the one who thought his boyfriend was leaving him,” Sebastian shifted so that Kurt was trapped partially beneath him, and he wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist. 

“I tried to text you,” Kurt wanted to push him away, to stay mad at him.  But he felt the pull, the desire to just snuggle up against Sebastian.  He seemed to always feel it, and it felt safe. 

“I know.  My phone was off.  We have to do that for parties.  Last one, I left my phone in the room, remember?  Fuck.  I should text my sister that I found you.  Hang on,” Sebastian pulled out his phone and sent off the message to Allison.

“Your dad wouldn’t let me stay and wait for you.”

“I figured that much,” Sebastian replied.

“I was really whiny earlier.  Well, to myself.  You would have hated it, and you’d probably have told me to shut the fuck up and get naked or something,” Kurt ran his hand up and down Sebastian’s back as he talked.  “I was upset about being kicked out, and upset about what was going on with you and Timothy, and my stupid phone was like the last straw for me.  I felt like an emotional, sobbing mess, and to be quite honest, I didn’t like it.”

“You didn’t?”

“No.  I wondered if I was having another nervous breakdown.”

Sebastian snorted, “Don’t be ridiculous.  You didn’t have a nervous breakdown over Blaine.  Now, tonight, thinking you were losing me?  _That_ is something to have a nervous breakdown over.”

Kurt slapped Sebastian on the back, “Your modesty is impressive.”

“I know.”

“You.  You scared me, Sebastian,” Kurt said softly. 

“I know.  I’m sorry.  Do you want to know what we talked about?”

“Yes,” Kurt took a deep breath and sighed.  “Maybe.  I’m not sure.”

“I _never_ touched him.  And he never touched me.  All I wanted was answers.  I wanted to know if my Dad had set the entire thing up, and Timothy told me everything.  Then he seemed, like you and Allison, and Ellie, to be under the impression that I’d chased him because I wanted him.  So I set him straight, and I told him to take his parents and leave.  And then I ran to my room to find you.”

Kurt struggled to get himself out from under Sebastian to turn on his side.  Sebastian looked disgruntled, because his favorite cuddling position was being usurped, but Kurt just rolled his eyes and pressed closer to him.  “You did?”

“Yeah.  I freaked out when I realized what happened.  I grabbed your bag, but if you unpacked anything, it’s still there.  I didn’t even grab anything else but my keys.  So I’m sorry if I left something important behind.”

“You didn’t.”

Kurt slid a hand over Sebastian’s cheek, “So did you piss Timothy off for me?”

“Yeah.  I told him you were right.  That my standards had improved.”

Kurt laughed and leaned in to kiss him.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.  I promise I wasn’t chasing him, regardless of what it looked like.”

“Okay.  I believe you.”

“Now, did my father say or do anything else offensive while I was gone?”

Kurt hesitated, “Yes.”

“What?”

“He said he wouldn’t pay for you to go to college in New York.  When I said I’d make sure you got there, and we’d manage, he basically said there was no more ‘ _we_ ’ because you’d gone after Timothy, just like he knew you would.  And that’s why he invited him.”

Sebastian sighed, “I don’t have enough energy to even be angry at him anymore.  I’m just glad it’s over.  I have my answers, and I don’t have to wonder anymore about my father’s motives, or why Timothy did what he did.  I can just let it die, and move on.   I was tired of wondering all the time about why he hated me.  And why my mother shut me out.  Now, I know.  And eventually, I’ll have one of those nervous breakdowns you like to have.  But not tonight.  I don’t have the energy tonight.”

“I’m so sorry about your father,” Kurt whispered. 

Now he felt ashamed about being insecure about Timothy.  Sebastian had essentially lost his parents tonight, and all Kurt had done was bitch about him running out of the house.  Instead of panicking and feeling sorry for himself, he should have been trying to find Sebastian.  Sebastian was the one who needed him tonight.  Not the other way around. 

“I know you are, Firebird.”

“Can I do anything to help fix it?”

“Yeah.  When I have my own breakdown, you can be there to cuddle me.  As long as I get to rub the cuddling in to Puck and Sam, of course,” Sebastian grinned at him.

“Of course.  I wouldn’t expect you to keep that under wraps.  Not when it tortures Puck so much.”

“It’s really over,” Sebastian sounded as if he couldn’t believe the words. 

He’d spent so much time worrying about what he father really thought of him, and why he always treated him so badly, and now that he knew, he seemed almost resigned to it. 

“Yeah,” Kurt snuggled closer.  “I’m sorry for how it turned out.”

“I’m not.  Not completely anyway.  I’ve spent way too much time worrying about him when I could be getting on with my life.  They’ve screwed too much up with me.  Even my mother.  I think that cutting ties is the only thing that will keep me sane.”

“How though?  He said he won’t pay for college.  I can’t imagine the publicity if he doesn’t send you to school, but sometimes I think he wouldn’t even care about that as long as he got to hurt you.”

“That’s the best part,” Sebastian replied, his voice almost giddy. 

“What?”

“I got a full ride.  Uncle Rick helped me.  That’s why I’ve been so focused on NYU.  I got a full ride from them for journalism and creative writing.  All my recommendations came from Dalton instructors.  He can’t keep me from going there.  I knew if I had to rely on him to pay, I’d be living under his thumb for years, and I’d probably end up a lawyer.”

Kurt knew that Sebastian wrote, because he was often found in the Lima Bean with a journal or notebook of some kind.  He’d not shared any of his work with Kurt, but then again, Kurt hadn’t asked him either.  It seemed there were more things about Sebastian he needed to explore.  More things they needed to focus on with each other.

And it looked like he’d have at least four more years to explore before they were thrown out into the world of adulthood. 

“I’ve never even asked you about your writing.”  Kurt was ashamed to admit that truth.

“It’s okay.  I don’t share it with a lot of people.  But you can read some if you’d like.”

“I would definitely like to do that,” Kurt smiled at him.  “I feel like I know you so well, but there are so many things we _don’t_ know about each other.  Did we go too fast?”

“No,” Sebastian replied firmly.  “We are going at the perfect speed.”

“You’re just saying that so we can keep having sex,” Kurt snorted.

“Hey, you make it sound like I’m the addict in this relationship.”

“You are.”

“Um. No.  I’m not the one who’s always all grabby and begging to get fucked.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes.”

“So are you saying you don’t beg for sex, or are you saying that you’d never beg to _be fucked_?”

“Why do I get the feeling that no matter what I say, I’ll be wrong?”  Sebastian was looking at him with suspicion. 

“Because you know me well.  I refuse to be wrong.  About this anyway.”

Sebastian snorted, “Good motto.”

Kurt slid his hand over Sebastian’s chest, and his fingers toyed with the buttons on his shirt.  “But I’m going to put this out there.  I’m kind of whiny.  I indulge in pity parties at times.  I don’t like them, but if we are going to be at this for a while, you can expect more of them.”

Sebastian nodded, “I don’t trust.  Not just other people, but myself too.  There are probably going to be times when I don’t trust you, but I don’t mean about cheating.  I mean about you loving me, and you being there for me even when I fuck something up.  And there are definitely going to be times when I don’t trust myself to do what’s right with us.  Nobody’s ever really trusted me.  My sister loves me, and Ellie loves me.  But they both assume I’m going to fuck things up because of my history.  They assume I’ve done things that I haven’t done.  And I’m used to it.  I don’t even question it.

And it was exactly what Kurt had done tonight.  He’d assumed the worst about Sebastian going after Timothy instead of finding out his motives first.  He’d screwed up this time.  Not Sebastian.

Kurt took a deep breath, “Got it.  I don’t like myself sometimes.  I play it off like I’m so fabulous and perfect, but I never really feel that way inside.  I don’t want to freak out every time something happens between us because when that happens, I always start doubting you.  And it’s not even anything you’ve done or said.  It’s because I always feel like I’m not someone men should want.  Someone that _you_ should want.  I know it’s an issue that I have to work on.  But for three years, all I’ve heard and felt and experienced is stuff like that.  I’m not going to be over it any time soon, but one day I’d like to get to the point where I don’t wonder why you’re with me.  When I’ll just _know_ why.”

“Firebird,” Sebastian pulled Kurt’s hand up and kissed his fingers.

“Listen, you have issues and I have issues, and we definitely got off on the wrong foot before.  But you bring out something in me that I thought was lost.  And I like that feeling.  I like the snarky Kurt who gives as good as he gets.  But when I lost it tonight, when I started doubting you again, I hated myself for that.  I made it all about me when I should have been more worried about how you and your father ended things.  I realize that I do that, you know.  People think I don’t.  But I do.  I’m sorry.”

Sebastian looked at him like he wanted to argue.

“No, I know I do it.  I did it with Dave, and I’ve done it with Finn before.  And to a certain extent even Sam.  I know I make things all about me, and I’m trying to stop.  But it will take a while before I can get there, so if you’ll bear with me for a while, I’ll make it worth your while,” Kurt grinned at him as he finished.

“Oh really?” Sebastian smirked. 

“Yes, really.  Now, we have some supplies around here somewhere right?”

Kurt looked through the table next to the bed, but he found nothing.  He’d taken some of his things with him to the Smythe house but he hadn’t been allowed to get them.

“Hang on,” Sebastian dropped a kiss on his mouth and lunged off the bed. 

Kurt assumed he was going to get his bag that he’d picked up on this way out.  He had no choice but to laugh at the speed with which Sebastian got to his car, grabbed the bag, and was back inside the motel room tearing off his shirt. 

He grinned at Kurt, the familiar expression affectionate with just a touch of his usual smirkiness, and Kurt crossed the room to him, pushing against Sebastian’s chest until he was against the wall. 

“I think we are supposed to be doing this the other way around,” Sebastian grinned at him.

“Oh no.  I’m in charge right now.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes.  It’s my turn to take care of you.”

Sebastian smirked at him but held out the bag.

“Good.  Now you assume the position,” Kurt jerked his head toward the bed, and Sebastian nearly dove for it. 

Kurt fished out the lube, and he threw the bag back down before heading back over to the bed.  Sebastian had taken off his pants and Kurt drew in a slow breath and just looked at him. 

Sebastian was gorgeous, and so strong.  Not just physically, but mentally too.  He’d been through so much tonight, only to find Kurt and have Kurt go off on him about something else.  When Kurt should have been the one holding him and comforting him, instead of the other way around. 

Really, sometimes, Kurt could just kick himself.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kurt threw the supplies on the bed and crawled over to him.  “I just get tired of myself sometimes.  I keep telling you that we are supposed to be there for each other, but then I end up having some kind of emotional breakdown that you have to baby me through.  I don’t like it.  I want to be strong.”

“You are strong.  Letting yourself feel things doesn’t make you weak,” Sebastian replied.  “I should know.  I don’t think you’re someone that I need to baby.”

Sebastian reached out a hand and touched his face, “I call you baby but that’s because I love you.”

“I know,” Kurt took off his clothes and threw them to the side.  “One day, I’ll be who I want to be.  I just hope you’re patient enough to still be with me when that happens.”

“How about you worry about me being patient enough to let you do what you want with me?”

Kurt snorted, “In that case, I want to top.”

“I think I can handle that.”

“Turn around.”

Sebastian got on his knees with his back to Kurt. 

“You know.  You’re always harping on how fabulous my ass is, but yours is pretty damn sexy too.”

“I know,” Sebastian threw another one of his ‘ _I’m better than you_ ’ grins over his shoulder.

“Yeah, stay cocky, and I might change my mind about worshipping your body.”

“No, you won’t.  You’ve been after my ass for the longest time.”

“You’re delusional,” Kurt snorted.

Sebastian, ass still clad in white briefs, wiggled his butt a little bit, “Am not.”

Kurt slid his hand over Sebastian’s butt as he scooted closer.  He dipped his mouth and kissed Sebastian’s shoulder as he pressed his chest up against his boyfriend’s back.  “You’re beautiful, you know.”

Sebastian turned his head slightly, the cocky expression gone from his face.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he repeated.  “You keep telling me that, but I don’t think you realize that you are too.  And don’t start with the posturing.”

Sebastian reached down and grabbed Kurt’s hand, pulling it around his body so that Kurt was hugging him from behind.  “Okay.”

Kurt looked down, and Sebastian’s skin had a faint covering of perspiration, from the heat in the room and the stress of the night most likely.  Maybe the fear from trying to find Kurt.  It wasn’t from overexertion, though it would be soon.

“You’re beautiful.  Inside too.   I hate that you only seem to have faith in your sex appeal, even though it is a positive trait for you.  _You are sexy_ , that’s a fact.  But you’re more than that.  I want you to see you how I see you.  Just like you want me to see myself,” Kurt wrapped the other arm around him and lowered his head so his forehead rested on Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Kurt.”

“Give me a minute, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you when you got here.  I get that you chased him because I pretty much said you could.  But I should have stopped myself when you got here.  It wasn’t fair to you for me to make it all about me.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I did just what everybody else does.  I assumed you did it for the worst reason.”

“Yeah, you kind of did.”

“I’m going to fix that.  I can’t expect you to see how wonderful you are, if I don’t tell you how wonderful you are.”

Sebastian lifted Kurt’s hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles, “I’m not mad at you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“You don’t have to be.  I’m mad enough at myself.”

“So take care of me.  That’ll fix it.”

“You sure?”

“Firebird, I’m sure.”

“Okay then.  Lie down.”

Sebastian lowered himself onto the bed, his biceps flexing from supporting his body weight.  When he settled into the bed, he looked back over his shoulder at Kurt. 

Sebastian was really just a gorgeous man.  And man was the right word.  Sebastian hadn’t been a boy for a very long time, and it was all because he’d never been allowed to be. 

Kurt leaned over and slid his hands over Sebastian’s back, before lowering his mouth to kiss his shoulder blade softly, “I love you.”   

“I love you, too,” Sebastian whispered.

“Raise your hips a little,” Kurt murmured as he pulled Sebastian’s briefs off, and Sebastian complied.  He raked his fingers across Sebastian’s skin along the way, making Sebastian shiver. 

Kurt crawled back up and kissed Sebastian’s ear gently, “You are so gorgeous.”

Sebastian turned his head to kiss him.  Kurt moaned a little against his mouth, and Sebastian bit down gently on Kurt’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth.  He teased it with his tongue and his teeth before letting go with a soft popping sound. 

Kurt loved Sebastian’s kisses.  There weren’t words for how the kisses made him feel, but he would never tire of them. 

He let his mouth roam over Sebastian’s shoulder and down his back, trailing his fingers and palms along the same route.  Sebastian’s breath caught every so often, whenever Kurt would find a particularly sensitive spot on his skin to tease.

“Your ass makes the phrase ‘ _kiss my ass_ ’ quite a pleasurable idea,” Kurt murmured.

Sebastian snorted into the pillow and adjusted himself to get more comfortable. 

“You think I’m being funny, but I’m not,” Kurt slapped his ass gently, and Sebastian moaned. 

Kurt grinned, “Oh god.  That was too much information for me to have.  Really?  That was such a mistake on your part, baby.”

Sebastian turned his head again, “Don’t you dare.”

Kurt giggled and lubed up his fingers, “I won’t.”

“I mean it.”

“I know you do.”

“Do not spank me,” Sebastian commanded.

“I won’t.”

“You will pay if you do.”

“I’m sure I will.”

“Stop patronizing me.”

“I’m not, my love,” Kurt snorted.

“I don’t like you.”

“Fun, I don’t like you either,” Kurt replied with a grin.

Sebastian snorted, as if taken aback at his own response being used against him.  “Fuck me.  But if you spank me, we will have words.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kurt fought the urge to slap his ass again, but Sebastian was willing to let him top tonight, and he wasn’t about to do anything to change up the power structure of the moment. 

He worked one finger inside of Sebastian, slowly, pulling gently at the rim to stretch him out, and Sebastian let out a groan that sounded like a mix of pleasure and a little pain. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s good.”

Kurt worked at it slowly, taking long minutes where he just allowed Sebastian to stretch around him, before adding another finger.  And then another when his body was ready to accept more.  He tried to be as determinedly OCD about preparing Sebastian as Sebastian always was with him.  He bent his head often, pressing soft kisses to Sebastian’s back as he pressed his fingers deeper into him.

When he found Sebastian’s prostate, he teased his gently, and Sebastian came up off the bed with a sharp cry, slightly muffled by the pillow. 

Kurt slid one hand under him and cupped his balls gently as he worked his fingers in and out.  Sebastian groaned and pressed back into him, and Kurt moved to tease him along the shaft as well.  Sebastian reached for the lube and held it out open so that he could pour some onto Kurt’s other hand. 

Then he slid that hand around the front of Sebastian’s hip and played with his cock, teasing it with gentle, slick fingers but not taking it fully into his hand.  He continued to work the fingers of his other hand against his prostate. 

“Okay, you need to stop,” Sebastian muttered.

“What?”

Kurt stopped, concerned that he’d done something to hurt him. 

“I want to get off with you inside me, so you need to stop teasing and get the fuck on with it.”

“You’re so romantic sometimes,” Kurt sighed. 

He tugged at his cock a few times, but it was more to relieve the pressure than anything else, because he’d been hard since they’d started kissing.  He moved into position, and Sebastian began pulling on his own cock, roughly and without any hesitation.  He was obviously frustrated and ready to come now, and all the teasing had done was keep him unsatisfied. 

Kurt grinned and readied himself at Sebastian’s entrance, his fingers pressing inside once more to make sure he was ready.  He slid inside slowly, a little bit at a time to give him a chance to adjust.  He had a feeling he would not last long, because he was already aching and if Sebastian was as tight as Kurt thought he’d be, the sensation would kill him once he got inside. 

He continued pressing inside and bottomed out, hesitating slightly because Sebastian felt so damn good.  He hadn’t realized how much he’d almost missed topping.  Sebastian’s body was incredibly tight, but the feeling was so perfect that Kurt was afraid to move for fear of coming too soon. 

“Kurt,” Sebastian moved his ass, pressing it back towards him, encouraging him to start thrusting.

“Hang on,” Kurt murmured. 

Sebastian shifted back again, and Kurt got the message.  Loud and clear. 

He began thrusting, slowly at first.  But Sebastian liked bottoming a little more than he’d let on, because the moaning was just sinful.  And every time Sebastian opened his mouth, Kurt was sure the sound coming from it would be enough to make him come.  He snapped his hips back and forth, faster each time, and he leaned slightly over Sebastian’s back. 

Sebastian had the body strength, even when falling apart, to keep himself up while tugging himself to his orgasm.  Kurt admired that for a half a second, desperate to find something to focus on instead of his increasing concern that he’d come way too early to really get time to enjoy this.  Who knew when Sebastian would agree to this again?

Kurt thrust harder and faster a few more times, and he came with a shout, proving himself right about the fact that he wouldn’t last very long at all.  He was rather disappointed in himself, actually.  He sighed against Sebastian before pulling his cock out gently.  He slid down the bed and lay on his side, watching Sebastian jerk himself off, eyes closed and mouth pursed with determination. 

He stroked Sebastian’s back and slid his hand underneath to cup Sebastian’s.  He always loved it when Sebastian did that to him.  When his fingers slid between Kurt’s as Kurt got himself off when they had sex.  It was always the combination of the feel of his own hand on his cock and the sensation of Sebastian’s that brought him to his orgasm. 

The moment he touched Sebastian’s cock, his fingers sliding next to Sebastian’s own, his boyfriend shouted.  He watched as Sebastian’s eyes opened, a smile forming on his lips.  Kurt batted his hand away and worked Sebastian’s cock so that he could be the one to make him come. 

“Lie down,” Kurt whispered, and Sebastian did, turning on his side. 

Kurt pulled at him, leaning in to kiss him as he stroked up and down firmly.  Sebastian put both hands on Kurt’s face and pulled him in for a kiss, licking his lips and forcing his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth abruptly.  Sebastian kissed him over and over, nipping at his lips and murmuring his name as Kurt touched him. 

He pulled at Sebastian’s cock with one hand while the second slid over his chest, and Sebastian only lasted a few more minutes before coming, his release spilling out and fascinating Kurt with its heat and its stickiness.  He rubbed it into Sebastian’s skin as he kissed him, their mouths crashing together again.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, “I told you I’d take care of you.”

“I know you did,” Sebastian whispered back as his eyes closed. 

“I always will.  Because you’re my family.”

Kurt watched as the words penetrated Sebastian’s consciousness, and he slid a rather messy thumb over Sebastian’s cheek to rub away the tear that had fallen. 

“I’m family?”

“Of course.  You didn’t think otherwise did you?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, we’ve already established that I refuse to be wrong.  And I say you’re my family.”

“I love you Firebird.”

“I love you too.”


	50. Chapter 50

**_Three Months Later_ **

“ _I got in_ ,” Kurt’s voice was full of disbelief, and Sebastian snorted at the look of shock on his face.

It had to have been the tenth time Kurt had repeated it since he’d opened and read his NYADA letter in front of Sebastian and Burt.  Rachel had tried to talk him into opening their letters together, but he’d wanted to share it with _just_ Sebastian and Burt.  Sebastian knew it was because he’d been terrified that he’d get rejected while Rachel got in. 

Kurt had instructed Finn to go be the one to be with Rachel while she’d opened her letter, which had been the one that involved a rejection.  Their situations had been completely reversed from how Kurt had been imagining it.  It had almost been like Kurt was talking himself into a rejection so it wouldn’t hit him as hard if it actually had happened.

Finn had come back to the Hummel-Hudson house after spending a few hours consoling his girlfriend, and when he’d walked in, he had looked almost relieved to be there.  One glance at his face and Kurt had known what Rachel’s letter had said. 

But since Sebastian and Burt were clueless about all things musical theatre, Finn had tried to tell them what the letter had mentioned.  There was a reference to unprofessional behavior both on and off-stage.  All in all, Finn had said that the letter had broken Rachel down completely.  Her fathers had then given him permission to leave so they could console their daughter, because Finn had been muttering about not knowing what to do to make her feel better. 

“Of course you did, Firebird.  I was there at the audition remember?  Gold pants.  Black shirt.  The hip thrusting shimmy that tore me apart.  Do you not remember any of that?  The glowing review from that woman whose name I can’t remember but you can’t seem to stop repeating?  The channeling of Hugh Jackman?  _Of course_ you got in,” Sebastian stood and changed spots in the booth at Breadstix, sliding in next to Kurt.  They were meeting Dave and Chandler for dinner again and he planned to sit on Kurt’s side in order to engage in some inappropriate under the table groping.

Sebastian had thought it appropriate to invite the other two guys since they were the ones that had celebrated Kurt’s successful audition with them. The audition celebration had to be postponed for a day, a situation that Sebastian had not been happy about, because Rachel had completely tanked her audition.  She’d expected Kurt to “be there” for her, and he had been. 

But Sebastian, who still had a tendency to default to his asshole status, especially when someone or something was harming Kurt, had felt the urge to point out that just because she’d failed didn’t mean that he couldn’t celebrate _his_ success. 

Elphababe had nailed it, while Galinda had choked, he’d helpfully pointed out, and Kurt had snorted despite himself because the sentiment was true.

Sebastian had been extremely and probably annoyingly happy that she’d choked, because really? 

The girl was just irritating. 

Yes, she had pipes, but the only reason he’d attempted to blackmail her into dropping out of the competition was because Schuester always concentrated on her.  He apparently didn’t know how to create a setlist that didn’t feature her, so if she’d been out of the picture, there may have been a little more of a chance for the Warblers. 

His blackmail was more about setting Schuester up to fail rather than a toast to her talent. 

“But I got _in_ ,” Kurt repeated.

Sebastian snorted before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, “Yeah, I know.  I read the letter after you did.  Then I read it again when you were convinced that you’d imagined the entire thing.”

Kurt laughed and sipped his soda, “I got in _there._   And Tisch.  And to both of the fashion programs I applied to in New York, so how in the world am I going to choose?”

Sebastian leaned back into the seat and put an arm around him, “You choose where you will be the happiest.  I’m good.  NYU dorm here I come.”

“I can’t believe that Uncle Rick sent in that recommendation for me.”

“I can.  He loved you when you went there.  Jesus, he eats up the fact that you call him Uncle Rick too.  It’s disgusting.”

“You’re just mad that your family loves me just as much as they love you.”

“More, in Ellie’s case,” Sebastian snorted and took a drink of his soda.

“Well, my dad loves you, so it’s only fair.  And Carole thinks you’re the most charming guy on the planet, and where she got that idea is a mystery to me,” Kurt turned so that he was partially facing Sebastian and pulled his leg up into the seat.

“She gets that idea because I am.”

“Modest too.”

“Of course,” Sebastian nodded.

The changes over the past couple of months had been hard but also satisfying.  Uncle Rick had offered him a place to stay over the summer, and so had Burt.  When Kurt’s father had heard what had happened that night, the night of the big blow-up, Burt had become immediately protective of Sebastian.  Kurt had told him that might happen, but he’d never seen that before because he didn’t “do” parents.  The protective dad look was foreign to him. 

Uncle Rick was the closest thing he’d had to an actual father, and he was tolerant and only came down on Sebastian when it was necessary.  Ellie was still the closest thing to a mom he had, but Carole was slowly wedging her way in there as well.

Uncle Rick and Ellie, it turned out, had been contacting each other regularly to keep an eye on him.  Uncle Rick had decided that the quiet and solemn defense was the best route against Sebastian’s father.  His advice to Sebastian had been to keep his nose clean and don’t fight back.  Fighting back had never gotten him anywhere to begin with, so he’d agreed.  And in the long run, it had worked out. 

Media had gotten wind of his father’s manipulations, and Sebastian had been blamed in the initial fall-out.  He’d had Mother contact Sebastian to demand to know if Sebastian had made “false” accusations to the press about a politician being openly oppressive to his homosexual son.  He hadn’t, of course, because he’d taken Uncle Rick’s advice and had decided to lay low.  But it had turned out that _Uncle Rick_ had done it, and apparently he’d been planning it for a while. 

That news had arrived last week, and Kurt had grinned when they’d caught a glimpse of Sebastian’s father being questioned by the media about his political affiliations and his case record.  Burt had been especially happy about that, and his role as a Congressman had made his little media blurb about supporting his son and his son’s boyfriend even sweeter.

His father wouldn’t suffer for actions in the long run, because he never did.  He always seemed to talk his way out of it, but the pressure being put on him, even if it was short term, had been satisfying to watch.  And as much as he’d like to have said watching it hadn’t hurt, that would have been a lie.  Watching his father attempt to worm his way out of the mess simply to save his career rather than as an attempt to make things right with Sebastian had hurt. 

And Kurt had seen that. 

They’d gone out by themselves that night.  They’d walked and held hands, and Kurt had encouraged him to talk as much about mythology and his writing and his aspirations as he wanted.  They’d talked about New York, and they’d hashed over plans for themselves for the four years that they’d be at college.  Or more than four years if either of them decided to go further. 

It had been a good distraction for him. 

“I got in and Rachel didn’t,” Kurt said softly. 

Sebastian turned to him, “It’s okay to be happy for yourself.  Would you expect Rachel to be quiet if she got in and you hadn’t?”

“No.”

“See.”

“You always sound so smug when you use that word.”

“Because I’m right, Firebird.  It’s okay to fly.  As long as you fly back down to me every once in a while.”

Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hey hey.  If you’re going to engage in PDA, at least make it worth watching,” Chandler smirked as he slid into the seat across from Kurt. 

Dave laughed and slid in next to him, “Don’t listen to him.”

“I never do,” Kurt smirked over at Chandler before sitting up in the booth and scooting closer to Sebastian. 

Sebastian glanced over at Kurt to see if he was a little tense.  He’d had a run in with Chandler during the first night they’d had dinner.  Chandler, who’d appointed himself as Dave’s champion, had cornered Kurt near the bathrooms the night they’d double dated.  And apparently, they’d had a discussion about Kurt’s comments to Dave and how they’d hurt him. 

Kurt had told him a little about it, about how he’d responded to Chandler’s accusations.  Apparently, he’d admitted to feeling some blame about how Dave felt about himself, but he’d also brought up a discussion that Kurt and Dave had had back at the Lima Bean.  And ultimately, the two of them had decided to make amends for Dave’s sake. 

Dave had gone after Sebastian as well, but he’d done it in front of Dave.  About Sebastian’s comments to Dave before his suicide attempt.  Dave had been embarrassed, but he’d also looked a little pleased that someone was defending him so expertly.  Sebastian had accepted Chandler’s comments without argument, because they had been well deserved.  And then he’d apologized again. 

Dave had accepted again.  And now they were okay. 

Kurt was always a little tense around them, but Sebastian knew that was partly because Kurt had the underlying issues about his self-esteem.  It had taken such a battering. 

Sebastian had never known the old Kurt that everybody seemed to talk about. 

His friends always seemed to talk about that Kurt.  When they’d gone to the movies with Santana and Brittany, he’d heard stories of the Kurt from the Cheerios.  The Kurt who’d challenged Rachel all the time.  The Kurt who’d never taken no lying down.  Sebastian saw glimpses of that Kurt now.  And it was apparently the Kurt that Sebastian had always been able to bring out.

Santana had decided to take her scholarship to the university in Kentucky.  It had taken a lot of discussion with Brittany, and some with Kurt, before she agreed to go.  She’d decided to put the money her mother had given her into savings, for after graduation.  Brittany would not be graduating this year, because of some craziness regarding her GPA, but she was planning to attend a dance school when she finally did graduate. 

Sam and Mercedes were still together, but Sam would be in Lima for another year.  Puck had applied to the university that would be closer to Beth, but he’d have to commit to at least one semester in Ohio before he could transfer credits over to the school in California. 

“So how is everybody?” Dave asked. 

“Good.  Now do you have news or not?” Kurt leaned forward slightly. 

Sebastian grinned because he knew Kurt would never let this go.  Dave had actually graduated on time, despite the incident, because he’d switched over to homeschooling and had been allowed to take the placement tests independently.  Chandler had helped him, and he’d been accepted to Ohio State.  Chandler was a junior this year, but he planned to visit Dave at school on weekends and during breaks.  Unless Dave came back to Lima. 

“Yes,” Dave grinned and he relayed all of the information that Sebastian had already known about. 

“That’s wonderful,” Kurt grinned.  “Dave, look who’s coming to wait on us.”

“Ah fuck,” Sebastian murmured. 

The waitress that hated Sebastian was assigned to their table tonight. 

Dave grinned up at her when she approached the table.  “Hi.”

“Hello sweetie,” she grinned down at him and smiled over at Kurt. 

Her expression changed when she realized that their seating arrangement made it clear which two guys were paired off together.  And she still disapproved of Kurt being with anybody but Dave.  She clearly also disapproved of Dave being with anybody else either, if Chandler’s expression was any evidence.

Chandler sighed, “You know.  _Every_ time we come here.  Why can’t you accept this?”

“I see what I see, young man.”

“He loves _me_ ,” Chandler rolled his eyes and glared up at her, causing Dave to hide his laughter in his napkin. 

“Doesn’t matter to me young man.  Those two were meant to be,” the waitress argued back.  “Usual orders?”

They all agreed and watched as she rolled her eyes before turning away. 

“Every fucking time,” Sebastian complained. 

“Shh.  It’s okay.  The waitress doesn’t have to love you,” Kurt put his arm around Sebastian and tugged him in for a kiss.  “I do.”

“It’s really annoying Dave,” Chandler muttered.

“It’s okay, Chandler.  Not everybody can be as fabulous as me,” Kurt snorted.  “She’ll get over it eventually. I hope anyway.  It’s hard being so lovable, isn’t it David?”

Dave nodded in agreement, but Sebastian had to laugh when he turned and caught a glimpse of Chandler’s expression and immediately backtracked.

“You’re much more lovable than I am, Chand.”

“Shut up.”

 

 

**_Six Months After That_ **

“What’s your favorite part of our life together?” Kurt asked lazily, as his fingers traced patterns over Sebastian’s back. 

“Firebird, am I allowed to pick sexual stuff this time?  Because the last time I answered one of these life questions of yours with a sexual answer, you elbowed me in the throat and then locked yourself in the bathroom for thirty minutes until I signed over exclusive blow job rights for a week,” Sebastian smirked against Kurt’s throat as he trailed his lips over the hyper sensitive skin.

“I’m sorry baby.  I shouldn’t have done that,” Kurt laughed and kissed him on the temple.

“You’re forgiven.  But I’m not answering until I get your word that my jugular is safe.”

“I might bite it, but otherwise, your throat is completely safe from me.”

“Okay then.  What’s the question again?  I got distracted.”

“I’ll make it easier for you.  We’ll do a Sebastian category and a Kurt category.  What is your favorite part of our sex life?  And then what is your favorite part of our life together?

“My favorite part of our sex life?  Let me think.”   There was a sexy little smile on his face, and Kurt knew that he already had the part in mind, he was just pretending to have to consider it.

“Yeah?”

“It doesn’t even involve actual fucking.”  Sebastian stared down at him.  “There is this moment when we are just about to have sex.  When you do this thing with your body that is completely unreal and indescribably sexy.  You lay back, and you completely relax.   You are so completely wrecked that you don’t even realize how you’re unconsciously spreading your legs for me.  And your head tilts to one side or the other, and it’s the point where you just give yourself to me, and you’re mine.  And you know that any moment I’m about to be inside you, and you start moaning in anticipation, and then I just lose it.”

“Fuck, baby, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I know.  That was my intention.  Now can you shut up so we can have sex?”

“No, not till you answer the other one.”

“What’s _your_ favorite part of our sex life?” Sebastian countered.

“Mine will make me seem shallow.  You’re supposed to be the one who picks the shallow sex stuff.  If I tell you mine, you’ll win.”

Sebastian snorted against his skin, “Tell me.”

“When you play with my ass.”

“Ah.  The fingering?  I know you love that.”

“Yeah.  That.”

“Okay, so let’s do that now,” Sebastian replied.

“No.  I want to hear the other part.”

“Tell me yours first.”

“How does this always get turned around on me?”

“Because you want to talk instead of fucking.  That’s how things get turned around on you.  If you’d shut up and just fuck, I wouldn’t win so many arguments.”

“I don’t like you.”

“Fun, I don’t like you either,” Sebastian laughed.

“I hate it when you have a good point.”

“See, I won again.”

“Shut up.”

“Would you get to the fucking point of this?” Sebastian laughed. 

“Oh yeah.  I love when we cuddle up on the couch while you read.  I don’t even care that you’re reading instead of fooling around with me.  Well, I care.  But I love to watch you read.”

“You can interrupt me to fool around though.  That’s always an option.”

“I know,” Kurt kissed him.  “Now, what’s yours?”

Sebastian sighed against him.  “Okay.  My favorite part of our life together.  Is Sunday afternoons.”

“Yeah?” Kurt grinned. 

“Yes.  My favorite part is when we have absolutely nothing else to do for the rest of the day, and we could actually just stay in bed and make love all day.  And we do make love.  But then we get up and go get coffee.  Just because we can.”

 


End file.
